YA NO SOY UNA COBARDE Y JURO QUE ME VOLVERÁS A AMAR
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Santana Lopez está pasando un caluroso verano en NY en compañía de una hermosa y sexy rubia, cuando descubre que se ha vuelto a enamorar, será correspondida la Latina? Quinn Fabray por fin se enamorará? Historia Quinntana. Santana y Quinn. Quinn y Santana.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola a toooodos, bueno este es mi primer fic y espero no que sea el último, ya el tiempo lo dirá, bueno básicamente es una historia Quinntana porque desde ese capítulo de "I Do" no me las he podido sacar de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón 3 se que Ryan JAMAS me dará nuevamente Quinntana pero en mi mente hacen cosas muuyyy interesantes =) bueno ojalá les agrade y si no pues gracias también._

_Por cierto a mi tampoco me pertenece Glee ni sus personajes ¬¬ ._

_**capítulo 1: AMIGAS PARA SIEMPRE.**_

Santana Lopez continuaba en la búsqueda de sus sueños, a pesar de que tenía idea de lo quería ser y hacer con su vida, aún no juntaba todas las piezas del rompecabezas para lograrlo.  
>El trabajo en el restaurante le ayudaba para pagar sus clases de baile, tenía una novia hermosa y a pesar del fuerte golpe que le causó la muerte de Finn, estaba sobrellevando el dolor junto con sus amigos de NY.<br>Y entonces sucedió, Dany llegó con una cara extraña a uno de los ensayos de la banda de Kurt, pasa algo? preguntó Santana  
>Santana... necesitamos hablar.<br>Si díme...  
>Recuerdas la conversación de la semana pasada, sobre mi amigo de LA?<br>Claro, es el chico que me dijiste que estaba a punto de firmar un contrato con un disquera para lanzar su primer album, cierto?  
>Si Santana, mmm verás, hoy en la mañana me llamó para invitarme a componer unas canciones con él y ser parte de su banda.<br>Oookkkk... y que le respondiste?  
>Que sí, Santana el fin de semana me mudo a LA.<br>Santana sintío un nudo en la garganta que le impedía formular cualquier frase.  
>San dime algo por favor...Danny le hablaba con cara de preocupacíon.<br>Qué pasará con nosotras? Santana le contestó con lágrimas formandose en sus ojos.  
>Bueno...yo estoy dispuesta a continuar con lo nuestro, aunque estemos lejos, yo puedo venir a visitarte y tu puedes ir a LA.<br>Danny, con lo que gano en el restaurante apenas me alcanza para pagar las clases de baile y para mi parte de la renta del departamento, necesitaría encontrar otro trabajo pero no tendría tanto tiempo y..  
>Danny la interrumpe -Lo entiendo Santana se que una relación de larga distancia no es precisamente tu ideal, se lo que pasó con Brittany y te comprendo.<br>Entonces ? preguntó Santana  
>Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho San y que siempre contarás conmigo, pero es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar escapar!<br>Lo entiendo Danny se que es tu sueño y te apoyo, yo tambien te quiero mucho y por lo mismo deseo que todo el mundo reconozca tu talento, se que siempre serás mi amiga,  
>Lo se San...<br>Las dos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y con eso dijeron adiós a su relación amorosa mas no a su amistad.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Danny se mudó a LA, las presentaciones de la banda de Kurt habían sido esporádicas pero fructíferas aunque aun no les dejaba mucho dinero.

Un dia de verano Santana llegó a casa después de un laaaargo día de trabajo, justo estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento cuando escuchó esa voz grave que conocía muy bien

Hola Santana!

Quinn?!

_cortito? sip lo se _


	2. capitulo 2 : VISITA INESPERADA

_Como los capitulos son cortos, pues de una vez publico el segundo._

**capitulo 2 : VISITA INESPERADA.**

Quinn?! qué estas haciendo aqui?  
>Si Quinn como has estado, me da muuucho gusto verte de nuevo, ¬¬ .. dijo Quinn con sarcasmo.<br>Lo siento, lo siento, sólo que me sorpendió mucho el verte aqui con maleta y sin avisar que vendrías.  
>OK... si quieres me voy<br>Noooo, claro que no, pasa por favor.  
>Y bien...como has estado San?<br>Bien,las clases, la banda, el trabajo, ya sabes la rutina.  
>Te notas muy cansado.<br>Si realmente lo estoy, esta semana ha sido especialmente pesada, ya sabes fin de cursos, los estudiantes, las vacaciones de verano, los turistas, en fin.  
>Si me lo imagino, dijo Quinn.<br>Pero no me has contestado, que estás haciendo aqui?  
>Bueno terminé mi semestre y justo cuando estaba empacando para volver a Lima, mi madre me llamó para avisarme que se iba a un crucero con sus amigas de la vela perpetua y obviamente no me iba a pasar tooodo el verano en New Heaven, asi que me dije, "ok Quinn no te puedes pasar el verano sola, asi que mejor por qué no lo pasas en compañía de tus mejores amigos de NY".<br>Oookk me parece perfecto que estes aqui Fabray.  
>Ademas te extrañaba mucho San.<br>Y yo a ti Q.  
>Luego de una charla sobre lo que habia acontecido este tiempo en sus respectivas vidas, Santana se dirigió a la ducha y empezó a recordar con una ernorme sonrisa ese 14 de febrero, cuando había compartido un momento muy especial con su mejor amiga no una, ni dos si no varias veces en la noche.<p>

Después del baño, Santana se dirigió a su recamara donde encontró a Quinn desempacando, las 2 cruzaron miradas y sonrieron tímidamente.  
>Y que piensas hacer en el verano Q, o sea piensas trabajar o algo? preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba en la cama.<br>Si ese es mi plan, no creas que solo vine aqui para vivir a sus expensas, quiero contribuir con los gastos y ahorrar algo de dinero para el otoño.  
>Mmmm dime te importaría tener un trabajo como el mio?<br>De mesera?  
>Aja...<br>No, para nada si tu, SANTANA LOPEZ lo haces, no creo por qué yo no podía hacerlo.  
>ja ja jaaa muy chistosa Lucy Q. pero bueno volviendo al tema, en el restaurante hay una vacante, asi que si hablo con el dueño tal vez te pueda contratar.<br>En serio? eso sería genial.  
>Sip, por alguna razón nadie dura en el puesto desde que Dani renunció, dice Santana con ligera tristeza.<br>Danny es la chica con quien sales?  
>Salía, pero bueno eso ya se terminó y quedamos como excelentes amigas.<br>Oh... San y que has sabido de Britt.  
>Bueno no mucho realmente, ya sabes el MIT la tiene bastante ocupada, solo se que irá de vacaciones con sus padres y Lord a Europa durante el verano.<br>Woow que lindo.

Quinn se sentó junto a Santana quien estaba a punto de dormirse por el cansancio, por un minuto la rubia se le quedó mirando como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.  
>Lentamente se fue acercando a Santana mientras acariciaba el hombro de la latina con ternura. Al sentir el contacto en su piel la morena volteó a mirar a Quinn...<br>Pasa algo Fabray?

Si, pasa que te he extrañado mucho Rosario... lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
>Santana en un impulso se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices estaban rozando y fue en ese instante cuando Quinn decidió dar el primer paso y besar los suaves labios de la morena que le sabian a gloria, el beso comenzó lento como si se estuvieran reconociendo una vez mas...hasta que Quinn lamió el labio de Santana como pidiendo permiso para poder saborear su lengua, Santana no dudó y dejó que la rubia introdujera la lengua en su boca, haciendo que el beso se tomara mas apasiado, ahora con hambre de la una por la otra, Santana llevó su mano hacia la cintura de Quinn para acercarla mas a ella, fue deslizando su mano hasta llegar al trasero de Quinn para darle un ligero apretón lo que provocó que la rubia gimiera en la boca de la morena, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy calientes cuando ambas escucharon un estruendo que venía de la entrada del desván y las hizo separarse abruptamente.<p>

Santaaaaana soy Rachel, estas en casa?


	3. Cap 3 Jamás sera una cosa de una vez

_Hola otra vez, decidí de una vez subir el tercer capítulo porque no se cuando vaya a tener tiempo de subir el próximo (aparte son los 3 que tengo escritos jijiji) y así veré como van las cosas si les gustan o no..ya saben, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, tengo un millón de ideas en la cabeza jajaja y al final se me olvidan jjajaja que triste, bueno, luego nos leemos byeee._

**Capitulo 3. Jamás sera una cosa de una** **vez.**

Santaaaaana soy Rachel, estas en casa?  
>S. No lo puedo creer hoy el Hobbit llegó mas temprano que de costumbre... Santana susurró haciendo con eso reir ligeramente a Quinn.<br>Si si! aqui estoy en mi recamára, que pasa? dijo eso mientras tiraba de la cortina para salir.  
>R. Ya está aquí Quinn? me dijo que llegaría directamente al departameto justo hace 2 horas.<br>Q. Hola Rachel (saliendo de la recamára) aquí estoy a punto de dormir jejeje  
>S. Cómo, eso quiere decir que Berry ya sabia que vendrías?<br>Q. Asi es López se lo dije desde hace una semana.  
>S. Y por qué no me lo dijiste? (mirando a Rachel)<br>R. Tranquila Santana, les queríamos dar una sorpresa a ti y a Kurt.  
>S. Pues vaya sorpresa (dijo rodando los ojos).<br>R. Quinn te molestaría si mañana nos ponemos al corriente en nuestras vidas? , realmente estoy muy cansada y prefiero ir a domir, los ensayos de la obra cada vez son mas pesados.  
>Q. No te preocupes Rach, tendremos todo el verano para hacerlo.<br>S. Ok ok basta de discursos y vayamos a dormir antes de que llegue Lady Hummel y empiece a chillar como nena de 5 años por la emoción.

De vuelta en la recamara justo antes de acostarse, Santana tomó la mano de Quinn para hacerle una pregunta.

S. Que significó lo de hace rato?  
>Q. A qué te refieres? A que sólo le avise a Rachel lo de...<br>Santana interrumpe.  
>S. Noooo claro que a eso no, al beso que nos dimos hace menos de 10 minutos.<br>Q. Ohhh... San (le dijo acercándose) tu sabes que lo de nosotros jamás será una cosa de una vez...  
>Quinn tomó por la cintura a Santana y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.<br>S. Q, se que no hemos (beso) hablado de (beso) ese dia (beso) y yo quiero que sepas (beso).  
>La rubia la interumpió mordiéndole el labio y estirándoselo.<br>S. Wooow parece que alguien está bastante...  
>Q. Cachonda? mmm no sabes cuánto (le dijo aventando a la latina a la cama y subiéndose encima de ella)<br>S. Espera nos puede escuchar Berry.  
>Q. Realmete te importa eso ahora? lo dijo para después comenzar a besar el cuello de Santana.<br>S. No mmm claro que no pero..ayyy mmm, Quinn ufff, espera no, tranquila!.  
>Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido.<br>Q. Ok si no es lo que quieres lo comprendo, bien ya es tarde es hora de dormir (se acomodó en el lado derecho de la cama)  
>S. Espera..no, Quinnie!<br>Q. Dulces sueños Santana.  
>S. Demonios! ya me dejo caliente y húmeda, pero qué diablos fue todo eso? (pensó)<p>

_en el próximo episodio, se vendrán (literalmente) las cosas que a tooodos nos gustan jejeje no desesperen._


	4. Wanky Day

**capitulo 4: Wanky day**

_Heyy! pues nada que si tuve tiempo de escribir un capitulo mas de esta historia que apenas se está construyendo, los primeros capítulos se verán prácticamente del lado de Santana, sobre lo que esta sintiendo con respecto a Quinn, etc; ya después veremos lo que Lucy siente y quiere de esta "relación"_  
><em>Si de repente alguien tiene una sugerencia es bienvenida, gracias !<em>

A la mañana siguiente Santana despertó de mala gana al escuchar murmullos de voces en el exterior, volteó a ver que el lado derecho de su cama estaba solo y de mala gana decidió levantarse y comenzar su dia.

R. Buenos días Santana, me alegro de que nos hagas el honor de ver tu rostro por fin el dia de hoy, casi es medio dia y te recuerdo que tu turno en el trabajo comienza en pocas horas.  
>S. En serio Berry? si no me lo dices juro por dios que no lo recuerdo (lo dijo rodando los ojos). Bien tomaré una ducha, Quinn prepárate porque iremos juntas al restaurante para lo de tu trabajo.<br>K. Trabajo? de qué hablas Satanás?  
>S. Del empleo que le conseguiré a Fabray en el lugar donde tooodos trabajamos, mi querido Lady lips.<br>Q. No te preocupes Santana yo estoy lista.  
>S. Muy bien, en un rato mas nos vamos.<p>

El camino al trabajo se tomó un poco tenso y ninguna de las 2 intercambiaron miradas, solo una que otra palabra, lo cual hacía que Santana se sintiera un poco incómoda por la situación.  
>Una vez que la latina habló con el encargado del restaurante y éste le dio el trabajo a Quinn para que comenzará justo ese día, Santana le explicó el cómo se trabajaba en el lugar, etc.<p>

Quinn se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que jamás en su vida había trabajado por dinero, había sido voluntaria en algunos eventos de beneficiencia pero era todo, aún así el tener un trabajo en una ciudad que no era la de ella y en compañía de sus mejores amigos, la hacia feliz.

Al término de su jornada laboral, ya en el departamento las 2 estaban agotadas, Kurt y Rachel aún seguían trabajando ya que tenían un turno distinto, las 2 amigas se disponían a descansar..Santana se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en su espalda, volteó sólo para encontrarse con una mirada llena de lujuria de esa rubia que desde el día anterior la había inquietado.

S. Por dios Fabray me haz dado un tremendo susto, se te perdió algo?  
>Q. Mmmm tal vez... sabes? no te he dado las gracias por lo del trabajo,<br>S. No te preocupes, realmente no tienes que hacerlo, eso fue realmente fácil. (fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia)

Quinn la besó tiernamente mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas, acercándose cada vez mas para poderla tomar de la cintura, el beso empezó a volverse mas intenso hasta que por fin logró meter su lengua en la boca de la morena para poder masajear su lengua. Santana aun en shock comenzó a relajarse hasta perderse en ese beso, arrastrando a Quinn hacia la regadera, y con prisa arrancarle la ropa que ésta llevaba encima. En un instante las 2 chicas se encontraban totalmente desnudas bajo el agua caliente, besándose y tocándose con ansiedad por todo el cuerpo, Santana no aguantó mas y se agachó un poco para tomar con sus labios uno de los pezones rosas de la rubia, lo saboreó delicadamente haciendo gemir a la otra chica, luego se trasladó al otro para hacer lo mismo mientras masajeaba al que segundos antes había dejado.

Q. Santana vamos a tu cama, ahora.

Éstas palabras lograron que la latina se excitara aun mas y llevara apresuradamente a su amiga a la recamara.  
>Estando ahí Santana se puso sobre la rubia para poder besar su cuello y lentamente ir bajando hacia el vientre donde trazó con su lengua varias figuras, logrando sacar pequeños gemidos de la otra chica.<br>S. Quinn eres tan sexy... me encanta tu cuerpo.  
>Q. Hazme tuya otra vez S, te necesito..<p>

Con esas palabras la morena se sintió mas segura sobre lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos y con un camino de besos húmedos se fue trasladando del vientre de la rubia hacia el lugar a donde sabía que tenía que llegar.  
>Lentamente separó las piernas de Quinn sólo para ver el nivel de excitación de la chica.<p>

S. Dios! estás tan mojada y hueles delicioso mmmm  
>Q. Pruébame Santana, quiero sentir tu lengua.<p>

La morena hizo caso a las peticiones de la chica de ojos verdes, y comenzó a dar pequeños lenguetazos a la abertura de su centro...llegó hasta su clítoris para succionarlo lentamente y con la lengua masajearlo en círculos.

Q. Ohhh dios! si así mas por favor, lo estas mmmm oh mmm haciendo riquísimo, mas mas mas!

Mientras Santana seguía chupando el clítoris de Quinn, ésta lubricaba cada vez mas y la latina no dudó ni un segundo para introducir uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la rubia, tomándola un poco por sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola sentir un placer que hace mucho no tenía.

S. Quinnie estas tan apretada y mojada, te gusta lo que hago?  
>Q. Si si siii, dame mas San, te necesito.<p>

Santana agregó un dedo mas en la vagina de Quinn, y empezó a empujarlos con mas fuerza, curveándolos para acariciarle las paredes que empezaban a apretarlos poco a poco.

Q. Cielos, San estoy apunto de venirme, mas por favor, estoy sintiendo riquísimo, méteme otro dedo, te quiero sentir mas.

Santana hizo caso a las peticiones de la chica que la estaba volviendo loca, haciendo cada vez sus embestidas mas fuertes y con mas deseo.

S. vente para mi Quinnie, vamos, sólo déjate llevar.  
>Q. Oh por dios! ohhhh... mmmm San me e-s-toyyy, ayyyy me vengo! agggghhhh siiiiiii!<p>

Finalmente la rubia tuvo un tremendo orgasmo que la dejó prácticamente sin palabras.

S. Te gustó? (le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona)  
>Q. No tienes ni idea, estoy tannn...no lo puedo expresar, eres simplemente...<br>S. La mejor?  
>Q. jajajaj tal vez... pero aun no haz visto lo que yo puedo hacerte sentir y creéme te va a encantar.<p>

Y con una sonrisa aún mas llena de lujuria Quinn le comenzó a devolver el favor a la morena.

Luego de 2 rondas, las dos cayeron rendidas y por la mente de Santana sólo cruzaba un pensamiento: woow si que hoy fue un gran wanky day y se que este verano será fabuloso...

_Igual en unas horas mas subo otro, si no el domingo, total el lunes no trabajo jejejeje_


	5. Tu y yo juntas igual a diversión

capitulo 5. Tu y yo juntas = a diversión.

Uno mas, antes de que se me vaya la onda jajaja, y sip, el titulo del fic definitivamente si influye en la historia, aunque como lo comenté antes, ésta apenas se esta construyendo gracias.

El sol comenzó a brillar a través de la ventana, sólo para despertertar a una Santana bastante relajada (y desnuda), al tratar de moverse vió que era imposible debido al brazo y pierna de cierta rubia (tambíen desnuda) que yacía al lado de ella. La latina sólo esbosó una sonrisa y se le quedó mirando a esa chica de ojos verdes con la que había compartido varios momentos de placer.

**Q**. Si me sigues observando de esa manera realmente me vas a asustar.  
><strong>S<strong>. jaja perdón solo quería constatar de que estuvieras despierta,  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si claro...por cierto (dandole un beso a la latina en el cuello) GRACIAS por lo del trabajo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Mmmm anoche me diste varias veces las gracias, recuérdalo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vaya que lo recuerdo, simplemente te lo queria decir, no solo demostrar (acariciando el abdomen de Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn si sigues haciendo eso, no me voy a poder controlar y solo lograrás que te haga gritar de placer tan fuerte que no sólo despertarás a Lady Hummel y a abuela Berry si no a todo el vecindario.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajajaja ok mejor vamos a prepar un rico desayuno, te parece?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo otra opción?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si la tienes pero despertarías a medio NY (guiñandole un ojo)  
><strong>S.<strong> ok... vamos.

Quinn se encontraba en la cocina preparando panqueques.

**S.** Huele delicioso Fabray, no recordaba tus habilidiades culinarias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto es muy sencillo Santana, no exageres (volteó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a la latina)

Santana realmente no sabía lo que pasaba con Quinn, se sentía tan bien pero a la vez tan extraño, parecía como si la rubia fuera su novia, pero novia de 2 dias? no podia ser, lo único que sabía es que por una extraña razón todo eso la hacia sentir tan bien que lo único que quería era pasarse todo el dia besando los labios de su amiga.

Una vez reunidos los 4 amigos en el comedor comenzaron a charlar.

**K.** Chicas hoy deberíamos de salir a algún bar a divertirnos, ya nos hace falta no creen?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok pero no que sea a un karaoke donde tenga que aguantar 3 horas a Berry cantando, por favor!  
><strong>R.<strong> Nunca me he pasado 3 horas cantando en un karaoke Santana.  
><strong>K.<strong> De hecho solo fue un hora y media y eso porque el dueño del bar te arrebató el micrófono.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajajaj eso es verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que es verdad y lo peor es que no solo ha sido una vez.  
><strong>R.<strong> ok ok ok! vayamos a un bar donde no haya karaoke fin de la discusión...felices?

Ese día el turno de los chicos en el restaurante coincidió, así que empezaron a preparase para salir a divertirse.  
>Santana no podía quitar la mirada en Quinn mientras ella estaba maquillándose para la noche.<p>

**S.** Quinn es tannn hermosa (pensó) maldita sea, que me esta pasando? realmente estoy tan sola que ya estoy viendo a esta perra como si fuera una diosa? y su cuerpo, dios ese trasero es tannnn  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? Que pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que si me pasas por favor los pendientes que están en la mesita?  
><strong>S<strong>. Ohh..si claro Q. (siguió pensando) Se que desde la boda no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza por lo que pasó, pero ahora la tengo aquí y ya volvimos a repetir lo de esa noche y yo...ashhh quiero mas, no lo puedo creer, en este momento solo quiero quitarle ese vestido y hacerla mía una vez mas, solo de pensarlo me estoy mojando, maldita sea! acaso me estoy volviendo loca?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En que piensas San?  
><strong>S.<strong> En que quiero cogerte (pensó) En que se te ven muy lindos los aretes ¬¬'  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias, nos vamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro Q.

Ya en el bar los chicos empezaron la noche con unos tragos mientras charlaban y reían recordando sus tiempos en el club Glee, como de costumbre Rachel con 2 tragos ya estaba empezando a embriagarse y tomó a Kurt hacia la pista de baile.  
>Quinn y Santana se quedaron en la mesa, cruzando miradas.<p>

**Q.** Vamos a bailar también.  
><strong>S.<strong> mmm juntas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Obvio Santana (rodando los ojos) , no será la primera vez que lo hagamos o si?  
><strong>S<strong>. jajaja ok vamos.

En la pista de baile, Santana no podía controlar el impulso de tomar a Quinn por la cintura, estaba realmente incómoda al punto de no disfrutar del baile a pesar de que le encantaba bailar.

**Q**. Estas bien? te noto rara.  
><strong>S<strong>. Si bueno...mmm Q, te haz dado cuenta de que últimamente cuando estamos juntas la pasamos realmente bien, es decir que juntas es como sinónimo de diversión?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si lo se y eso es grandioso, creo que por fin podemos estar juntas en un mismo lugar sin que a los 5 minutos nos estemos abofeteando (sonrió)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn quiero besarte en este momento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Woow, que directa jajaja , mmm (mordiéndose el labio) sabes? de repente me dieron ganas de ir al baño, me acompañas?

Sin darle una respuesta Santana tomó de la mano a Quinn y la llevó directamente al baño, se encerraron en uno y Quinn besó apasionadamente a Santana.

**Q.** Me encantan tus besos San, son tan suaves y apasionados.  
><strong>S.<strong> A mi me encanta besarte.

Se besaron por un rato hasta que sintieron que los besos no eran suficientes para lo que sentían en ese momento.

**S.** Creo que debemos regresar a casa (le dijo a la rubia).

Regresaron a la mesa donde Kurt se encontraba.

**S. **Hey Kurt, Quinn se siente un poco mal la llevaré a casa, esta bien si ustedes se quedan aquí?  
><strong>K.<strong> Si Santana no te preocupes me quedaré con Rachel ya esta pasada de copas y tengo que vigilarla , además no se como logró que instalaran una maquina de karaoke en el escenario y esta a punto de empezar a cantar...  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeee? ooook es mejor que ya me lleve a Quinn de una vez antes de que yo también empiece a sentirme mal.  
><strong>K.<strong> Te comprendo, ok nos vemos al rato.

Justo en la entrada del departamento Quinn no dejaba de besar a Santana.

**S.** Espera Q, deja abro la puerta (beso) si no me dejas ver (beso) no podremos ir a la (beso) cama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hazlo rápido muero por verte desnuda.

Santana como flash abrió la puerta y corriendo llevo a Quinn a su recamara, para desnudarla rápidamente y comenzar esa noche de pasión.  
>Empujando a Quinn a la cama, tomó sus piernas para abrirlas y ver su centro húmedo.<p>

**Q**. Vamos San se que te encanta ver mi vagina pero realmente necesito que me atiendas. (lo dijo con voz seductora)

Sin pensarlo Santana llevó su boca al clítoris de la rubia dándole masajes con su lengua, haciendo que éste se pusiera mas erecto y sensible.  
>Luego Santana colocó su muslo sobre la vagina de Quinn y empezó a moverse lentamente para masajearse una a la otra.<p>

**Q**. Mas S, por favor mas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás segura?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, la latina se movió un poco y se acomodó para que sus centros tuvieran contacto y empezó a mecerse lentamente hasta lograr un ritmo que las estaba volviendo locas de placer.

**Q.** Sannn esto se siente tannnnn ricoooo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se Quinnie y ya estas mas mojada, uuff mmm.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Muévete mas Sanny mas por favor!

Varios minutos después y mientas las chicas estaban teniendo un apasionado sexo, del otro lado del departamento Kurt y Rachel hacían su entrada.

**K.** No puedo creer que prácticamente nos echaron del bar gracias a ti Rachel!  
><strong>R.<strong> Ellos no valoraron mi talento, como es posible que a la sexta canción me hayan quitado el micrófono?! Pero cuando sea una estrella de Broadway jamás les daré un... (no terminó de hablar)

Entonces escucharon unos gemidos que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

**K.** Oh por dios, oh por dios! jajjaja Santana consiguió a una chica esta noche! (tapándose la boca con su mano para evitar reírse a carcajadas)  
><strong>R.<strong> Cierto, pero y Quinn, dónde está? (frunció el ceño)  
><strong>K.<strong> Tal vez en tu recámara. (continuaba asombrado por los quejidos y gemidos que provenían de la habitación de Santana)  
><strong>R.<strong> Iré a ver... pues no aquí no esta ni en la tuya, que raro.  
><strong>K<strong>. Tal vez se fue con un chico... mmm un momento, según Santanas, dijo que se sentía mal.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues... (gemido fuerte) ohhh por dios...es es... si si esa es la voz de Quinn!  
><strong>K<strong>. Queeee? claro que nooo, a Quinn no le gustan las chicas, ademas tú por que conoces los gemidos de Quinn ehhh?  
><strong>R<strong>. NO LOS CONOZCO! pero su voz si y esa es la voz de Quinn.

Gemidos mas fuertes.

**K**. Vaaaya, Santana si que está destrozando a esa pobre chica jajajaja mañana de seguro tendrá que usar silla de ruedas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Vamos a entrar.  
><strong>K.<strong> Queee? estas loca?, si hacemos eso lo mas seguro es que Santana vaya a todo Lima Heights y nos asesine, mejor esperemos a que terminen su "encuentro" y conoceremos a la chica, esto va a ser muy divertido (frotándose las manos).

Minutos mas tarde sale de la habitación una agotada y muuuuy despeinada Quinn en busca de un poco de agua.

**R**. Kurt, te lo dije!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Demonios Rachel, que pasa? me has dado semejante susto!  
><strong>K.<strong> No lo puedo creer (cara de asombro total) tenias razón, de verdad que no lo puedo creer, en serio no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que alboroto es este, que pasa vieron a un fantasma?  
><strong>R.<strong> uuu...ustedes estaban teniendo sexo!  
><strong>S.<strong> De que hablas Hobbit?, no te entiendo.  
><strong>K. <strong>Por dios las escuchamos Santana!

En ese instante Santana se sonrojó y miró a los ojos a Quinn sin saber que decir.

**Q.** Si estábamos teniendo sexo y para su información no es la primera vez.. contentos? (rodando los ojos) bueno estoy cansada me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Con esa declaración la rubia dejó a Kurt y Rachel boquiabiertos, Santana solo sonrió y siguió a la chica a la recamara.

**S.** Wooow Quinnie jamas pensé que se los fueras a decir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De todos modos ya lo sabían Santana, nos escucharon, además es sólo sexo, no tiene nada de malo, buenas noches.

Ante esas palabras Santana sintió una ligera decepción y a la vez confusión, no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de Quinn.

opiniones?


	6. Ella ya no es la misma

_**Resulta que ando medio inspirada en esta madrugada así que de una vez les dejo el sexto capítulo.**_

**Cap. 6. Ella ya no es la misma, así que no le hagas daño.**

Ya pasaba medio dia, Santana y Kurt habían ido al trabajo, Rachel ese dia descansaba y Quinn entraría un poco mas tarde, por lo que las 2 se encontraban en el departamento.  
>Había algo en el ambiente que se tornaba pesado e incómodo entre las chicas.<br>Rachel no aguantó mas y decidió ser la primera en comenzar la conversación.

**R.** Así que tu y Santana tienen una relación desde hace tiempo...  
><strong>Q<strong>. Perdón? De qué "relación" hablas?  
><strong>R.<strong> De la que ayer involuntariamente nos dieron a conocer ustedes 2 a Kurt y a mi.  
>Q. Ahh eso... creo que tienes una idea totalmente equivocada sobre lo de ayer, Santana y yo no tenemos ninguna relación somos amigas y.. (fue interrumpida)<br>**R.** Amigas que tienen sexo? entonces eso las hace amantes y ser amante de alguien lo convierte también en un tipo de relación, no crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues.. yo no lo veo así, para mi es simplemente sexo y ya.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y desde cuando te diste cuenta que eres gay?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué dices? (enojada) yo no soy lesbiana Rachel, estas equivocada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, bisexual entonces.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tampoco! soy completamente heterosexual y ok reconozco que el sexo con Santana es increíble pero es solo eso, SEXO! no hay sentimientos, solo nos damos placer y nos quitamos el estrés de encima, es todo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tranquila Quinn no te enojes, solo me preocupan las dos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No debes de hacerlo Rachel, ademas conoces muy bien como es Santana a ella le encanta el sexo y se acuesta con quien se le ponga enfrente.  
><strong>R.<strong> Estas hablando en serio? Quinn, me parece que ya no conoces a Santana, ella ya no es así, te lo digo yo que he vivido prácticamente un año con ella, desde que llegamos solo ha traido una chica aqui y esa fue su ex novia, después de lo de Britt ella dejó de ser promiscua.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez haya cambiado en ese aspecto, pero se que ella sólo hace las cosas que quiere y le convienen.  
><strong>R.<strong> Como tu?  
><strong>Q.<strong> De que se trata todo esto Rachel (mas enojada), acaso estas celosa? Porque por mi no hay problema si también te quieres acostar con Santana. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Escúchame bien Quinn (levantando un poco la voz), Santana también es mi amiga y me preocupa tanto como tu, ella ha estado bastante desubicada desde que llegó a NY, aún no sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida, pero me he dado cuenta que desde que llegaste aquiíella ha cambiado, su humor es mas agradable, bromea mas con Kurt y conmigo, la veo feliz y si tu no piensas tener algo mas que sólo sexo con ella, es mejor que se lo dejes claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella lo tiene claro.  
><strong>R.<strong> Estas segura?

Quinn no contestó.

**R.** Mira Quinn no es porque desee entrometerme entre ustedes pero sólo te quiero pedir un favor, NO LA HAGAS SUFRIR.

Quinn se quedó nuevamente en silencio y Rachel se dirigió a su recamara.

En el restaurante Kurt no le dejaba de dar miradas pícaras a Santana, lo cual la estaba haciendo sentir bastante incómoda.

**S.** Ok Hummel, escúpelo de una buena vez que tu mirada me esta poniendo realmente nerviosa.  
><strong>K.<strong> Detalles por favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas hablando en serio? pensé que odias las partes femeninas y si quieres que te de detalles gráficos eso incluye bastante de ellas.  
><strong>K.<strong> Por dios Santana, no hablo de eso, me refiero a que me platiques desde cuando estas teniendo relaciones sexuales con Quinn.  
><strong>S<strong>. Desde la boda del Sr. Shue, esa noche tuvimos varias rondas, ya no habíamos hablado nada de eso hasta que Quinn decidió pasar el verano con nosotros y al dia siguiente comenzamos a tener sexo, de hecho no hemos dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día desde que llegó, feliz por la explicación?  
><strong>K.<strong> Entonces están saliendo?  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué? mmm no bueno, no no creo es... ya sabes sexo.  
><strong>K<strong>. No haz hablado con ella sobre lo que esta pasando entre ustedes verdad?  
><strong>S<strong>. No hace falta Kurt.  
><strong>K.<strong> Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno.. (suspiró con frustración) sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que pasa entre Fabray y yo, ella no parece tener la mas mínima intención de hablar de eso conmigo, siento que sólo trae una maldita cachondez encima y se quiere deshacer de ella conmigo, pero a la vez es... no se siento que me desea y se preocupa por mi, es raro.  
><strong>K.<strong> Santana... para ti no es sólo sexo verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo se Kurt desde Dani yo no había estado con nadie mas y tal vez por eso me sienta confundida, creo que el estar sola me esta afectando y volviendo loca.  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo creo que te estas enamorando.  
><strong>S.<strong> De la perra de Fabray? jajajaja (la risa se fue apagando) no se Kurt, no lo se (lo dijo en tono triste)

Los días siguieron su curso, y Santana seguía sin animarse a tener esa conversación con Quinn, la rubia había estado un poco mas alejada de ella sin darle explicación alguna, la latina sentía que algo le faltaba.

En un día de trabajo Santana estaba atendiendo a una cliente, que al parecer estaba bastante hipnotizada por la belleza de la morena y no perdía la oportunidad para coquetearle.  
>A la distancia Quinn se dio cuenta de la situación y fue directamente por Santana la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la bodega del negocio.<p>

**S**. Que pasa Fabray, por que me traes aquí?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y esa tipa quien es, tu nueva conquista?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi nueva queee? no se de que hablas ella es una cliente, espera...estas celosa? (preguntó entrecerrando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no, esa tipa es bastante fea y (fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena)

Quinn respondió a ese beso, era lento, sin lujuria como los demás que habían compartido, la rubia pasó su brazos por encima de los hombros de la latina para tomarle el cuello y profundizar el beso, Santana la tomó de la cintura para que sus cuerpos estuvieran mas cerca, después del beso solo se abrazaron, la morena sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, era una sensación muy extraña pero placentera, se sentía realmente cómoda.  
>La chica de ojos verdes rompió el abrazo y miró a los ojos a Santana.<p>

**Q.** San... yo..  
><strong>S.<strong> Dímelo nena.

NENA la primera vez que Santana le decía así a Quinn.

**Q**. Mmm debemos regresar a trabajar, eeeemmm (dio un rápido beso en los labios a la morena y salió)

Entonces fue cuando Santana lo supo... ella estaba totalmente enamorada de Quinn Fabray y era momento de demostrárselo.

_**el drama se acerca...**_


	7. No soy buena con el romance

**_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que han hecho de la historia, tal vez les parezca que todo el asunto Quinntana va muy rápido, pero tiene que ser así ya que estos capítulos son la introducción de la historia, si ven por ahí algunos errores en las palabras es porque escribí este cap con el iPhone y ya saben como es de especial su autocorrector. _**

**Capítulo 7. No soy buena con el romance**

Era de noche, Kurt y Rachel entraban al departamento después de terminar su turno. Justo al entrar empezaron a escuchar esos sonidos familiares provenientes de la recámara de Santana que hacían días no oían.

**K**. Parece que esas dos arreglaron sus diferencias.

Los dos amigos sacaron de sus bolsos al mismo tiempo sus iPod y se fueron a descansar.

Habían pasado algunos días y las chicas cada vez eran más unidas, salían juntas de compras, a comer, a divertirse y seguían teniendo sus sesiones de sexo por todo el departamento.

Un día cuando Quinn no estaba en casa, Santana decidió pedir ayuda.

**S**. Hey Kurt, tienes un minuto?

**K**. Claro, dime.

**S**. Cielos esto es tan difícil, en fin, necesito tu ayuda.

**K**. Claro, en que?

**S**. Voy a pedirle a Quinn que sea mi novia, pero no se cómo, sabes que no soy una persona muy romántica que digamos...

**K**. Lo se, al contrario eres cruel, bulleas mucho, eres agresiva, violenta..

**S**. Ok ok, no te pedí ayuda para que enumeraras la cantidad de defectos que tengo.

**K**. jajaja tienes razón, te diré que le haz pedido ayuda a la persona indicada, estaría perfecto que le preparas una cena romántica con velas, música ..

**S**. No no, la verdad es que he estado pensando en algo más sencillo, no quiero repetir lo que todo el mundo hace , además quiero que Quinn se sienta cómoda, que no se lo espere.

**K**. Ahhh te entiendo, bien ... Que te parece si hacemos un pic nic mañana? Rachel y yo las acompañamos y así Quinn no sospechará nada, ya estando ahí la puedes llevar a otro lugar y te le declaras.

**S**. Me parece muy buena idea Hummel, estoy tan nerviosa pero hagámoslo. (Lo dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo a su amigo)

Al día siguiente los chicos llegaron al parque para disfrutar de ese día particularmente caluroso en central park, colocaron todo lo que llevaron sobre el césped y comenzaron a charlar mientras comían.

**K**. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hacíamos esto Rach.

**R**. Es verdad y es tan hermoso.

**S**. Si sobre todo estos malditos mosquitos que me quieren comer viva (lo dijo manoteando para espantarlos)

**Q**. Jajaja basta San, solo haces que se dirijan hacia mi.

**S**. Perdón nena, pero te juro que me están empezando a colmar la paciencia.

**Q**. Vamos (dándole la mano) mejor caminemos un rato, les importa chicos?

**K**. No, adelante que disfruten su caminata (guiñandole un ojo a Santana)

**S**. Me parece que ya nos alejamos demasiado Q, debí traer un pan para dejar migajas por el camino y poder regresar.

**Q**. No exageres Santana, además me he fijado muy bien por donde hemos venido, no te preocupes.

Se pararon frente a un árbol y Quinn se recargó en el tronco.

**Q**. Aquí esta un poco más fresco.

Santana se acercó y empezó a besar delicadamente en los labios a la rubia, luego su cuello.

**S**. Me encanta tu olor nena (besando el cuello)

**Q**. San... tranquila aquí no.

**S**. Aquí no ? No que eh?

**Q**. Aquí no podemos (voz entrecortada por los suaves gemidos que le provocaban los besos de la latina) si nos descubren nos pueden arrestar.

**S**. Tienes razón nena ( de mala gana se separó de la rubia) te parece si regresamos ?

**Q**. Aunque se ve bastante solitario por aquí (lo dijo jalando a Santana de su blusa para besarla apasionadamente)

**S**. Quinnie ohhh cielos, estas segura?

No hubo respuesta con palabras de la rubia, sólo profundizó los besos hacia la morena. La latina comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Quinn por debajo de su vestido.

**S**. Y es en este momento cuando doy gracias de que hayas traído vestido nena.

**Q**. Cállate jajajaj

La latina tomó una pierna de Quinn con su mano y con la otra buscó el camino hacia su centro.

**S**. No debiste traer ropa interior nena ( lo dijo entre risas)

**Q**. Espera ( rápidamente se bajo la prenda de tela hasta que llegó a sus tobillos y la saco) Problema solucionado.

Santana no perdió tiempo y recargó de nuevo a Quinn sobre el árbol tomándole la pierna otra vez para darle acceso a la otra mano hacia el centro húmedo de la rubia.

Acarició lentamente los labios mojados de la chica hasta encontrarse con un muy erecto clítoris al cual empezó a acariciar.

**Q**. Sannn oh dios, eso es perfecto, sigue así ahhhggg (besó a la latina con más lujuria)

Santana deslizo dos dedos en la entrada de su amiga y con su pulgar continuo acariciando su clítoris, metía y sacaba los dedos lento para después hacerlo más rápido, sentía como Quinn apretaba cada vez más sus dedos, le encantaba ver la expresión de la rubia cuando estaba teniendo placer.

**Q**. San ohhh mmm estoy cerca, a punto.

**S**. Vente nena , vamos.

Los gemidos de Quinn cada vez eran más fuertes que hasta eco se podía escuchar.

**Q**. Ahhhh Santaaaaana aaaahhhgggg

Por fin la rubia llegó a su orgasmo, fue tan genial que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Santana sacó los dedos del interior de la rubia y los llevó a su boca para chuparlos y sentir el sabor de Quinn en su lengua.

**Q**. Me encanta que hagas eso, es tan sexy, bésame.

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Quinn paró el beso.

**Q**. Sabes me encantaría devolverte el favor, pero el que traigas puestos esos jeans lo hace bastante difícil.

**S**. Maldita sea! Lo se, y si me los quito? No se ve nadie por ahí.

**Q**. Mejor llegando a casa lo resolvemos, hay algunas cosas que he querido hacerte desde hace tiempo.

**S**. Ohhh Quinnie se ha vuelto una pervertida ehhh, y que son esas cosas, dimelas.

**Q**. No, si te las digo ya no te tomarán por sorpresa (beso sus labios)

**S**. Ok... Nena mmm (le empezaron a sudar las manos) quiero preguntarte algo muy importante.

**Q**. Dime...

**S**. Bueno yo, quiero saber si te gustaría...

La latina de interrumpida por voces y risitas que provenían de 2 adolescentes que estaban a punto de emular lo que ellas habían hecho minutos antes.

**Q**. Jajaja oh por dios, miralos! Jaajaj es mejor que les demos algo de privacidad, regresemos con Kurt y Rachel.

**S**. Malditos mocosos cachondos, me echaron a perder el momento (pensó)

Cuando se dirigían a sus amigos, éstos las veían a la distancia.

**K**. Esas dos acaban de tener sexo.

**R**. Y como lo sabes( frunciendo el ceño)

**K**. Tengo un sexto sentido en esos casos, además Quinn trae el cabello hecho un desastre y siempre que tiene sexo con Santana le pasa lo mismo.

**R**. Pues si tu lo dices.

**K**. Pasa algo Rachel? , parece que te molestara lo que esas dos tienen, no creas que no me he dado cuenta.

**R**. No es eso, sólo estoy preocupada.

**K**. No tienes por qué estarlo, mira Santana no esta jugando con Quinn así que..

**R**. No estoy preocupada por Quinn si no por Santana.

**K**. Queeee? (Pregunto con incredulidad)

**R**. Quinn no la esta tomando en serio y yo veo cada vez más ilusionada a San, tengo miedo de que le rompa el corazón, desde lo de Britt, Santana es no se, es más sensible.

**K**. Bueno yo no creo que Quinn esté jugando con ella, míralas vienen tomadas de la mano, todo el tiempo están como sanguijuelas, una encima de la otra, alguien que no te ama no hace eso.

**R**. Ojalá tengas razón Kurt (lo dijo triste)

**Q**. Hey chicos miren ahí esta un vendedor de helados, vamos por uno?

**R**. Vamos.

**K**. Hey San, le preguntaste ? (lo dijo casi como un susurro)

**S**. No pude, unos adolescentes lujuriosos me lo impidieron, pero hoy en la noche lo haré (sonrió)

Ese día ya por la noche y después de haber tomado una ducha, Santana estaba a decidida a dar el gran paso.

**S**. Hey nena, estas dormida?

**Q**. No que pasa? Ahhh vienes a que te devuelva el favor verdad ( sonriendo)

**S**. No, bueno si pero no o sea (demonios.. pensó) quiero hablar contigo antes.

**Q**. Si dime

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

**Q**. Espera Santana es mamá, tengo que contestar.

**S**. Maldita Judy, en buena hora se le ocurre llamar (pensó)

Luego de unos minutos Quinn regresó a la recámara.

**S**. Todo bien nena?

**Q**. Si sólo llamo para avisar que su crucero terminó y ya esta en Lima, quiere que vaya a pasar mis últimos días de vacaciones con ella.

**S**. Irás?

**Q**. Si San, es mi madre y hace mucho que no la veo, pero volveré antes del estreno de la obra de Rachel.

**S**. Y cuando te vas?

**Q**. Mañana en la tarde ya me compró el

boleto se avión.

**S**. Ok... descansa nena, buenas noches.

**Q**. Buenas noches San.

Santana sintió algo que sabía que se llegaría pero no tan pronto, el tener que separarse de la mujer que amaba y lo peor de todo es que aún no podía decirle que esta enamorada de ella.

**_En unas horas otro capítulo más_**


	8. Tal vez Rachel tenga razón

**capitulo 8. Tal vez Rachel tenga razón.**

**_Hey gente que tal su día? bueno el mio estuvo bastante relajado, solo me está molestando un poco el tatuaje que me hice el viernes y como aun hace frio en mi ciudad pues tengo que usar al menos una sudadera y eso es incómodo, en fin dejenme decirles que no tengo la mas mínima idea de en qué temporada se estrenan los musicales en NY, ya se que debo de investigarlo peeeero prefiero mejor escribir otro capítulo, ademas en los fanfics como en glee tooodo puede suceder o no? ok les dejo dejo en paz para que puedan leer, gracias._**

Al día siguiente Santana estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida y un poco ansiosa.

**R.** Todo bien Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? perdón Berry no te escuché, que dijiste?  
><strong>R.<strong> Olvídalo...y Quinn?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Fue al restaurante a despedirse de todos y presentar su renuncia, sabias que se va a Lima?  
><strong>R.<strong> Sí...me lo dijo hace rato, estas bien con eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si..supongo, ella tarde o temprano se iba a ir... pero la verdad es que necesito preguntarle algo antes de que se vaya.  
><strong>R<strong>. Quieres hablar conmigo de eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> La verdad? si, gracias por preguntarme... sabes Rachel, desde ayer le he querido preguntar a Q si quiere ser mi novia, pero por alguna razón siempre que lo quiero hacer algo me interrumpe.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si Kurt me lo comentó ayer...  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? ahh maldito Hummel chismoso (apretando los puños)  
><strong>R.<strong> Tranquila Santana, no te enojes, aunque no lo creas estamos preocupados por ti y sinceramente creo que antes de que le preguntes a Quinn si quiere ser tu novia, deberían de hablar acerca de sus sentimientos y saber si ella te corresponde o no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que? Pero claro que me corresponde, que no lo ves?  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana una cosa es lo que yo, Kurt o tu veas y otra es lo que ella siente y creo que deben de hablar de una vez sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo entre ustedes desde que ella llego aqui, no quiero que te lleves una decepción si ella no te corresponde.  
>S. Eso no va a pasar Berry, estoy segura de los sentimientos de Quinn, no se cómo explicarlo pero es algo que siento aquí (presionó con las manos su corazón).<br>**R.** Ok Santana, pero primero habla con ella, y créeme que deseo con todo mi corazón que te ame tanto como tu a ella, pero si no lo hace, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, eres mi amiga y no quiero que sufras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Rach, (sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña con cariño)

Un poco antes de ir al aeropuerto...

**S**. Ya tienes todo listo Q? el taxi esta por llegar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si eso creo, de verdad esta bien si dejo algunas de mis cosas aquí? No tiene caso que me las lleve a Lima.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que si nena, cuando regreses para el estreno de la obra te las llevas a New Heaven.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias San.

Santana se dirigío a la sala, se sentó en el sofá, cuando sus pensamientos inundaron su cabeza

_Y si hablo de una vez con ella?, en el aeropuerto no tendremos tiempo y necesito saber ya lo que Q siente por mi, pero... y si Rachel tiene razón y Quinnie no me ama? No se si lo podré soportar, no esta vez. Antes no me importaría para nada que me rechazarán pero ahora es todo tan distinto...la verdad tengo miedo._

**K.** Chicas llegó el taxi, vámonos.!

En el aeropuerto...

**Q**. Entonces..nos vemos en 3 semanas, espero que pasen rápido, la verdad estoy muy entusiasmada con tu debut Rachel.  
><strong>R<strong>. Y yo estoy que me muero de nervios, pero es mi sueño y se que todo saldrá bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sólo espero que no se te olviden las letras de las canciones, ya te ha pasado antes..  
><strong>Q y K.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Es brooooma, tranquilos, se que aquí la pequeña diva impresionará a todos con su talento y pateará varios traseros (abrazó a Rachel)  
><strong>R.<strong> Gracias Santana. (negando con la cabeza)

_Pasajeros con destino a Lima Ohio..._

**Q.** Bien ese es mi vuelo, me voy chicos, no me extrañen mucho que pronto me verán otra vez (les guiñó un ojo)

Los chicos se dieron abrazos de despedida para luego Rachel y Kurt alejarse un poco y dejar solas a las 2 chicas.

**S.** Cuídate mucho nena, me saludas a toda la bola de perdedores de Lima y diles que los esperamos aquí en 3 semanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajaja claro que si San, yo les digo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.. (mordiéndose el labio)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dilo rápido S o el avión me deja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si bueno yo.. quiero...decirte...que mmm que...te voy a extrañar mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohh Sanny yo también, creeme que este ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida y sin ustedes 3 no hubiera sido igual.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se (un poco triste por las palabras de Quinn)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nos vemos San (se acercó y besó a la morena en la mejilla)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bye nena, te veo en 3 semanas.

Y con esas palabras Quinn se alejó hasta perderse entre la multitud.

**K.** Estas bien Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> No me atreví a hablar con ella, me siento tan estúpida.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya habrá tiempo San, 3 semanas se pasan volando.

_**publicaré lo mas que pueda estos días, antes de que regrese al trabajo y me absorba por completo**_


	9. El debut

_**Otro, otro, otro ! =)**_

**capitulo 9. El Debut**_**.**_

Para Santana esas tres semanas fueron eternas, recibía muy pocos mensajes de texto de Quinn, Rachel estaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa y Kurt andaba como loco junto con Blaine buscando departamentos baratos en renta (decidieron aun no vivir juntos y Blaine compartiría el lugar con Sam y Artie) así que se sentía como león enjaulado sin encontrar su lugar. Un día antes del estreno de la obra, Santana recibió la llamada de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

**S.** Hola Quinn, por fin llamas, estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si San claro, perdón por no hacerlo tu sabes como es mamá me ha traído prácticamente todos los días de un lado para otro en sus eventos de caridad, comidas y reuniones con sus amigos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Clásico de Judy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se y hablando de ella... San no me podré quedar con ustedes en el departamento, resulta que mi mamá quiere ir también al estreno de la obra y ya hizo reservaciones en un hotel, invitó a una de sus amigas que irá con su esposo y su hijo y me comprometió a mostrarles la ciudad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh esta bien Quinnie no te preocupes (lo dijo triste) de todos modos te veo mañana en la noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si San, bueno me tengo que ir a preparar mi equipaje, cuidate bye.

Antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo, la rubia cortó la llamada.

Por fin era la gran noche para Rachel, todos los antiguos y nuevos miembros del club Glee estaban presentes, los padres de Rachel, de Kurt, Sue, Will, Emma y por supuesto Judy.

Santana estaba buscando con la mirada a Quinn por todos lados, pero no la veía, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tomó el brazo.

Sanny!

**S.** Britt, oh por dios! No te había visto, lo siento (dando un fuerte abrazo a la chica alta)  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo se Sanny hay demasiada gente aquí, mírate luces espectacular.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como siempre Britt Britt, pero dime como vas en la universidad?  
><strong>B.<strong> Bien... no comprendo la mayoría de las cosas pero ellos siguen diciendo que soy una genio, así que todo esta bien (dijo alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sólo dicen la verdad Britt (le sonrió a la rubia) dime has visto a Quinn por ahí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si hace un momento estaba platicando con un chico muy guapo por allá (señaló con el dedo la dirección)

_Con un chico guapo? pensó Santana._

**S.** Britt te importaría si vamos a buscarla?  
><strong>B.<strong> No, vamos.

Después de buscar entre la ola de gente finalmente vieron a Quinn muy entretenida hablando con ese chico, Santana sintió que le hervía la sangre del disgusto que estaba teniendo.

**B.** Te lo dije San, es muy guapo, se parece al ex de Miley, como se llama ese actor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya quisiera (rodó los ojos). Quinn buenas noches, no te habíamos visto, al parecer estas muy ocupada (no podía controlar los celos que sentía en ese momento)  
><strong>Q.<strong> San, Britt! hola chicas, perdón por no saludarlas antes, miren les presento a Ian, el también nació en Lima pero toda su vida ha vivido en Columbus, sus padres son muy amigos de mi mamá.  
><strong>B<strong>. Hola yo soy Brittany, estudió en el MIT y soy una genio, ella es Santana mi ex.  
><strong>I.<strong> Ohh mmm ...mucho gusto Brittany, mucho gusto Santana.  
><strong>S<strong>. Si igual. Quinn tienes un minuto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En este momento no puedo Santana, estoy acompañando a Ian mientras sus padres y mi mamá regresan.  
><strong>I.<strong> Quinn no te preocupes, puedo platicar con Brittany mientras regresan.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Ryan, ahora volvemos.  
><strong>I.<strong> Es Ian.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea, vamos Quinn.

**B**. Y como te sientes después de la ruptura con Miley? En la intimidad también se balanceaba sobre una bola?

**I.** Ehhh?

Santana llevó a Quinn a una parte del teatro que se encontraba solitaria.

**Q.** Cómo conoces este lugar?  
><strong>S.<strong> He acompañado a Berry algunas veces a sus ensayos y ya sabes, me gusta urgar en los lugares. Quién es él Q?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ian? ahh es hijo de los amigos de mi madre, te platiqué de ellos ayer, resulta que él tambien va a Yale, va un año adelante y es hijo del socio mayoritario de la firma mas importante de abogados de todo Ohio, y como comprenderás mi madre rápido le habló al Sr. Giles de que yo estudiaba leyes y bla bla bla.  
><strong>S.<strong> mmm y tienes algo con él?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué? claro que no Santana! lo conozco hace una semana, te pasas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Quinnie... sabes? hoy te ves hermosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu también Santana (acercándose)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial esta noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es porque tu belleza los deslumbran.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas coqueteando conmigo Fabray? (riendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez López.. tal vez (se acercó para besar a la morena)

El beso fue interrumpido por la tercera llamada al escenario.

**Q.** Ya va a comenzar, vamos.

La actuación de Rachel fue espectacular, Kurt estaba llorando de emoción, Santana por mas que quiso disimularlo, no pudo contener algunas lágrimas al ver a su amiga en todo su esplendor, estaba orgullosa de esa chica que no soportaba en la preparatoria.

Cuando terminó la obra todos se reunieron en el departamento de de los tres amigos (excepto los amigos de Judy). Rachel estaba muy conmovida por todas las muestras de cariño de sus amigos, no pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar que Finn no estaba ahí. Carol la abrazó y le dijo que su hijo no estaba presente físicamente pero que siempre estaría con ella, en sus recuerdos y su corazón.

Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo, Santana tomó a Quinn del brazo y la llevó a su recamara.

**S.** Mañana podemos ir a comer?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento S, mañana llevaré a mamá y su amigos a pasear por la ciudad, te lo dije.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es verdad, bueno entonces desayunamos pasado mañana?  
>Q. No puedo, ese dia regreso a New Heaven, mamá quiere conocer el campus y mi dormitorio, creo que quiere asegurarse de que no estoy haciendo algo malo. (negando con la cabeza)<br>**S.** Ok (tono de decepción)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, por qué no vas a New Heaven en dos semanas? Ya tendré todo el horario de mis clases y podremos ir a una de las fiestas de bienvenida, te puedo presentar a mis amigos y pasarla bien, después yo vendré aquí en 2 semanas y así me podré llevar el resto de mis cosas, que dices?

Santana sonrió ante el plan de la rubia.

**S.** Eso me parece muy bien Quinnie, en dos semanas conoceré Yale (sonrió).

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso suave en los labios, Santana rezaba para que esas dos semanas se pasaran volando y poder volver a ver a la chica de ojos verdes.

_**pues ahora si... el drama empezará así que estén preparados.**_

_**Comentarios? sugerencias? que les agrada y que no?**_

_**Saludos. **_


	10. Fin de semana en New Heaven

_**Este capítulo se dividirá en 2 partes**_

**capitulo 10. Fin de semana en New Heaven I.**

Por fin había llegado el día en que Santana iría a visitar a Quinn, no había parado de hablar de lo mismo en esas 2 semanas, si bien no había recibido muchos mensajes de la rubia, la emoción que tenía le restaba importancia a eso.

Y ahí estaba, parada enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn, las manos le sudaban de los nervios, pero decidió tocar...segundos después vio a esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba.

**Q.** Santana? que haces aqui? te esperaba en 2 horas mas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si Santana que gusto que estés aquí, ven pasa no te quedes ahí afuera (dijo rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón pasa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se que tenia que llegar un poco mas tarde pero encontré un boleto para mas temprano a ultima hora, trate de avisarte pero tu celular me mandó al buzón.

Entrando al dormitorio vió a un chico sentado sobre la alfombra apoyando su espalda en una cama.

**Q**. Hey Ian, mira es mi amiga Santana, vino a visitarme este fin de semana, la recuerdas?.  
><strong>I.<strong> Claro como olvidarla, encantado de verte otra vez (extendió su mano para saludar a Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Ryan (saludándolo)  
><strong>I<strong>. Es Ian.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>I.<strong> Bueno chicas, me imagino que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, asi que mejor dejamos el estudio para otro día, te parece Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Ian, gracias por ayudarme.  
><strong>I.<strong> No es nada, espero que vayan a la fiesta que daremos en la fraternidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahí estaremos.  
><strong>I.<strong> Ok nos vemos mas tarde, adiós Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bye (ya termina de largarte; pensó). Vaya Quinnie al parecer se han vuelto muy unidos tu y ese clon de Liam Hemsworth***, cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja clon de quien? Sólo me esta ayudando con unas materias que se me dificultan, el ya las llevó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok... como has estado Q?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Súper ocupada, las clases me absorben por completo, pero hoy me voy a relajar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo tengo un remedio excelente contra el estres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si, cual es?  
><strong>S.<strong> Este... (tomó a la rubia de la cintura y la besó)

El beso se estaba haciendo mas intenso, cuando el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta, hizo que Quinn se separara rápido de Santana.

**Q.** Lizzie hola, pensé que regresabas mas tarde (lo dijo nerviosa).  
><strong>L.<strong> Hey Quinn, (mirando a Santana) si pero olvidé entregar unos libros a la biblioteca y vine por ellos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira Lizzie te presento a mi amiga Santana, es de Lima, la conozco prácticamente de toda la vida.  
><strong>L.<strong> Mucho gusto, Santana es bueno conocer a los amigos de Quinn, bueno nos vemos mas tarde en la fiesta, irán cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.

Lizzie salió del dormitorio y Santana no perdió el tiempo para abrazar por atrás a Quinn y empezarle a besar la nuca y el cuello.

**S.** Quinn no sabes como te he extrañado (le daba mas besos húmedos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana espera, ahora no, Lizzie puede regresar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no va a regresar nena, (voltea a Quinn y se dirige a sus labios)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te dije que ahora no!

Santana confundida se aleja

**S.** Lo siento Q. (se sienta en la cama)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mejor vamos a comer algo, me imagino que no has probado bocado desde la mañana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok vamos.

Las chicas fueron a comer y regresaron al dormitorio a prepararse para la fiesta.  
>Se dirigieron a la casa de la hermandad de Ian, en la que se podía ver que ya había bastantes personas.<p>

**S.** Quinn esto está a reventar!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se San así se ponen estas fiestas de bienvenida, mira ahi estan unas amigas vamos. Hola chicas ya tiene mucho tiempo aqui? Miren ella es mi amiga Santana, Santana ella es Faith, Darla y Glory.

Las chicas saludaron a Santana.

**D.** Llegamos hace como media hora pero aquí ya esta de locos y aun es temprano, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasará en unas horas.  
><strong>G.<strong> Vamos por unas bebidas, me esta dando sed.

Las chicas fueron por sus bebidas, Santana se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, Quinn platicaba con sus amigas de cosas que Santana no entendía y no sabía.  
>Pasaron unos minutos cuando Ian se acercó a las chicas en compañía de un amigo.<p>

**I.** Hey Quinn, Santana que bueno que vinieron, se la están pasando bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Uyy no tienes ni idea (sarcasmo)  
><strong>I.<strong> Santana él es mi amigo Brad y al parecer se ha enamorado de ti a primera vista.  
><strong>B.<strong> Hola hermosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Agradezco tu buen gusto amigo, pero yo no estoy en los chicos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy lesbiana.  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio? estas segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> 1000%  
><strong>I.<strong> Ohh jajaja lástima amigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Que mala suerte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, no es fácil perderme sin haberme tenido (sonrió con soberbia)  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok acepto mi derrota, pero se de alguien a quien te encantará conocer.

Brad tomó de la mano a Santana y la llevó al lado opuesto de la casa.

**Q.** A donde la lleva?  
><strong>I.<strong> No tengo idea.  
><strong>F.<strong> Lo mas probable es que la lleve con Dawn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ohhh..

**S.** Oye cavernicola a donde me llevas? suéltame.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tranquila, no te haré daño al contrario hasta me lo agradecerás, ahi está (apuntando a una chica). Dawn amiga, mira te quiero presentar a esta preciosidad, ella es de tu "equipo"

La chica volteó a ver a Santana de abajo para arriba, Santana hizo una mueca de disgusto por cómo la veía esa desconocida, no era que la chica fuera fea, al contrario era muy guapa pero Santana no se sentía cómoda.

**D.** Heyy hola hermosa, soy Dawn como te llamas, no eres de por aquí verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Santana y no no soy de aqui soy de NY (lo dijo volteando para encontrar a Quinn).  
><strong>D.<strong> Woow una chica de la gran ciudad, se te nota.  
><strong>B<strong>. Bueno chicas las dejo para que se conozcan mejor, suerte Santana (le guiñó un ojo)

Santana hizo un gesto de disgusto.

**D.** Y eres de nuevo ingreso?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, vine a visitar a mi... amiga Quinn.  
><strong>D.<strong> Quinn? la rubia de hermosos ojos y dentadura perfecta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ella (enojada)  
><strong>D.<strong> La rubia y yo compartimos algunas clases... oh cielos amo esa canción!, ven vamos a bailar (arrastró a Santana para bailar)  
><strong>S.<strong> No espera... ok

Santana no tuvo otra opción mas que bailar con la chica que acababa de conocer, con la mirada buscaba por todos lados a Quinn, cuando la localizó ella seguía con su grupo de amigas, incluidos Ian y Brad.

Por mas que Santana quiso alejarse de Dawn ella no se lo permitía, la latina solo quería ir con Quinn y se estaba empezando a desesperar al punto de enojarse.

Del otro lado de la casa Quinn charlaba con su amigo.

**I.** Al parecer Santana no pierde el tiempo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, eso parece.  
><strong>I.<strong> Vayamos a bailar tambien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos.

En la pista de baile Dawn no perdía el tiempo en insinuarsele a Santana, la morena estaba a punto de ir a todo Lima Heights, cuando sintió los labios de esa chica chocar con suyos.

**I.** Oh por dios! ve eso Quinn.

Quinn miró la escena abriendo ligeramente la boca.

**S.** Qué diablos te pasa? (lo dijo aventando a la chica y alejándose de ella y buscando desesperadamente Quinn rogando por que no hubiera visto eso)  
><strong>D.<strong> Hey lo siento, pensé que tu..  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues pensaste mal idiota! (donde demonios estas Fabray?..pensó).

Santana fue directo al grupo de amigas de Quinn.

**S.** Chicas han visto a Quinn.  
><strong>F.<strong> Si esta bailando con Ian por ahí...bueno estaba.  
><strong>G.<strong> Tal vez salieron a tomar algo de aire, si quieres vamos a buscarla.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si gracias.

Santana y Glory buscaron por todos lados a Quinn sin suerte.

**G.** Pero que tonta soy, lo mas seguro es que haya ido al baño, en estas fiestas siempre hay unas filas larguisimas para entrar, vamos a buscarla ahí.

Cuando las chicas se disponían a subir al baño, Quinn venía bajando las escaleras con una mirada extraña en su rostro y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

**S.** Aquí estas, te hemos buscado como por media hora.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento había muchas chicas esperando entrar al baño.  
><strong>G.<strong> Te lo dije.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San esta bien si regresamos al dormitorio?, siento que me va a doler la cabeza.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si vamos la verdad es que ya no soporto estar aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni yo.

Las chicas regresaron al dormitorio en absoluto silencio.

**Q.** Ahora vuelvo, voy a tomar una ducha, siento que apesto a cigarro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres que te acompañe?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, va a ser rápido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Cuando Quinn regresó al dormitorio, Santana estaba ya en pijama. Quinn se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a cepillar su cabello sin decir una sola palabra.  
>La latina le quitó el cepillo y ella comenzó a desenredar los nudos de la rubia con ternura, Quinn seguía sin decir nada. Cuando la morena terminó de peinar a Quinn empezó a dar pequeños besos a los hombros de la chica.<p>

**Q.** No hagas eso Santana me duela la cabeza.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos Quinnie déjame hacer que te relajes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entiende que me duele la cabeza! ahora vamos a dormir. (lo dijo acomodandse en la cama)

Santana no sabía que pasaba, tal vez Quinn si había visto el beso que esa chica le dio, la latina estaba preocupada.

_***** el nombre del actor **_

_**La segunda parte en un rato mas**_


	11. Fin de semana en New Heaven II

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la segunda parte del capítulo, espero mañana subir el siguiente, de hecho lo empezaré a escribir por la tarde para en la noche subirlo. **_  
><em><strong>No olviden comentar, gracias.<strong>_

**Fin de semana en New Heaven II**

Al siguiente dia como de costumbre Santana fue la ultima en despertar, vio como la compañera de Quinn preparaba una maleta.

**S.** Buenos días y Quinn?  
><strong>L.<strong> Buenos días Santana, fue a comprar café, no tarda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te vas de viaje?  
><strong>L.<strong> Si solo hoy y mañana, mi novio me llevará de paseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que lindo (genial, estaré con Quinn a solas lo que resta del fin de semana..sonrió de solo pensarlo)

Cuando las chicas despidieron a Lizzie, Quinn hizo que Santana se alistara para salir a pasear, le quería mostrar el campus.

**Q.** Anda Santana que tanto haces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya voy Quinnie, solo... jajaja oh cielos jajaja nena, mira nada mas ese chupetón que traes en el cuello.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Queee?! cual!?  
><strong>S.<strong> Este (señalando el lugar con su dedo. Perdón Quinnie creo que ayer me pasé un poco con mis besos. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si..eso parece... (mirándose en el espejo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Deja lo cubro con maquillaje soy experta en eso.

Horas después en el campus...

**S.** Woow si que es enorme esta universidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si y aun nos faltan unos lugares por ver.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? mmm primero vamos a sentarnos, ya me cansé.

Las chicas se sentaron a descansar un poco y platicaban de todo y nada, Santana se le quedó mirando fijamente a un grupo de pajaritos que revoloteaban en un árbol.

**Q**. Que miras San?  
><strong>S.<strong> A esos gorriones... me gusta mucho como cantan, ves a los mas grandes con el pecho rojo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuando era pequeña había un nido en un árbol de la casa de mi abuela, un pequeño cayó, mi abuela lo rescató, lo puso en una jaula, lo alimentó y ahi creció.. un día le pregunté por qué su plumaje del pecho era amarillo y no rojo como el de los demás, ella me dijo que era porque estaba en la jaula, el gorrión parecía feliz pero a mi no me gustaba que estuviera enjaulado así que un día, lo dejé escapar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y que pasó?.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasó que mi abuela me puso una regañiza y en una semana no me pude sentar por el dolor en mi trasero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja en serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si... pero la verdad no me importó, porque sabia que el gorrión iba a ser mas feliz libre que en la jaula, siempre he pensado que es mejor dejar ir lo que quieres mucho si sabes que eso lo hará feliz.

Hubo un silencio.

**Q.** En vista de que ya no quieres caminar, es mejor que regresemos, nos espera otra fiesta y estamos con el tiempo encima.  
><strong>S.<strong> Otra?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siiiip

En el dormitorio.

**S.** Quinn, sabes, la verdad es que la idea de ir de nuevo a una fiesta no me agrada del todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué? tal vez ahí esté Dawn.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? ahh no! entonces ahora menos me dan ganas de ir. (lo dijo con cara de horror)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensé que te había agradado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa acosadora? claro que no, de sólo pensar en volverla a ver me dan escalofrios. (se abrazó así misma frotándose los brazos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que exagerada eres Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No exagero, es la verdad!. Mira Q si tienes muchas ganas de ir, aquí te espero por mi no te preocupes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como crees que te voy a dejar aquí Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn vine este fin de semana para pasarlo contigo y siento que tu tienes mas ganas de estar con tus amigos que conmigo, así que no quiero echarte a perder tus planes con mi mala actitud, por eso mejor me quedo aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San, lo siento, tienes razón no he estado mucho contigo y ese era el plan.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes Quinnie, es solo que hace mas de un mes que no estamos juntas y no estoy hablando de "eso" si no de compartir ya sabes tiempo y así.

Quinn se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentada Santana, tomó sus manos y empezó a besarlas delicadamente, luego tomó el rostro de la latina con sus manos y acarició sus mejillas, acercó su rostro al de la morena y le dio un pequeño en los labios.

**S.** Quinn...  
>Q. Shhh<p>

La rubia le quitó la blusa a Santana, la recostó e hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta su abdomen plano, eso provocó que la piel de la morena se erizara y dejara escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca. Quinn subió nuevamente al cuello de Santana y llegó hasta sus labios solo para darle un gran beso, que hizo que Santana sintiera mariposas en todo su cuerpo, ese beso era distinto a todos los que Quinn le había dado.  
>Quinn pasó su mano a la espalda de Santana para desabrochar el sujetador de morena, se lo quitó y empezó a lamer el seno de la latina y luego succionar delicadamente el pezón, todo esto hacia que Santana se retorciera y su respiración fuera entrecortada, Quinn hizo lo mismo con su otro pezón.<br>La chica de los ojos verdes, sacó el pequeño short que llevaba la latina de sus piernas junto con su ropa interior. Acarició las piernas de Santana, las besó hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, la morena sentía como estaba lubricando cada vez mas gracias a lo que la rubia estaba haciendo.  
>Quinn llegó al vientre de su amiga le dio pequeños lenguetazos, arrastró su lengua hasta la vagina depilada de Santana y pasó la lengua por sus pliegues, esto hacia que la latina agarrara fuerte las sabanas de la cama con sus puños. Quinn continuó lamiendo los labios de la morena hasta llegar a su clítoris al que masajeó despacio, lo empezó a succionar mientras introducía un dedo en la vagina de Santana, los gemidos de la latina cada vez eran mas fuertes, la rubia continuó haciendo eso y metió un dedo mas en la morena, rápidamente sintió como sus dedos eran apretados por las paredes de Santana, ella sabía que la morena estaba cerca, así que continuó haciendo eso mas rápido, entonces sucedió, Santana estalló en un enorme orgasmo que la dejó sin poder respirar.<br>Quinn saco sus dedos de la vagina de Santana y los llevo a su boca para chuparlos, luego beso a la morena para que pudiera probarse a sí misma. La rubia abrazó a la morena y besó el hombro de la otra chica, el abrazo fue fuerte como para que Santana no pudiera escapar, luego llevó su mano al rostro de la morena, volteó su cara y la volvió a besar tiernamente.

**Q.** Estas bien San?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mejor que nunca bebé.

BEBÉ la primera vez que Santana nombraba así a Quinn.

Hubo silencio.

**Q.** Siento mucho haberte dejado tanto tiempo ayer con esa tipa, no creí que te estuviera molestando.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes, afortunadamente pude deshacerme de ella sin que tuviera que golpearla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te hubieran arrestado...  
><strong>S.<strong> Habría valido la pena...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces no estarías aquí...  
><strong>S.<strong> En ese caso que bueno que no la golpee (besó a Quinn). Creo que esta será una noche muy larga. (sonriendo en el cuello de Quinn)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que si (riendo y besando a Santana)

Después de varias rondas las dos chicas estaban exhaustas, Santana acariciaba el hombro de Quinn con la yema del dedo.

**S.** Quinnie? nena estas dormida?

No hubo respuesta.

**S.** Descansa bebé (besando el hombro) TE AMO.

Santana se quedó dormida...

Al siguiente día antes de ir a la ducha, las chicas decidieron tener su mañanero, luego salieron a desayunar y a pasear por ahí. Finalmente llegó el momento de despedirse.

**S.** Este fin de semana se paso volando (tristeza)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se San, pero en dos semanas iré a NY (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Falta muuucho (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tanto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya que (abrazando a Quinn)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te veré pronto, cuídate (rápido beso en los labios a la morena)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu tambien bebé.

Y así Santana subió al tren con destino a NY.

En el campus.

_Quinn!_

La rubia volteó.

**Q.** Hey Darla.  
><strong>D.<strong> Dónde te has metido Quinn?, ayer no te vimos ni el polvo, jamás llegaste a la fiesta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si lo siento, estaba con Santana.  
><strong>D.<strong> En serio? no pensé que te gustara eso Quinn (alzando la ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gustarme qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>D.<strong> Estar con chicas ya sabes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De qué rayos estas hablando? (algo enojada)  
><strong>D.<strong> De tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres ya que tu amiga Santana es lesbiana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira Darla (soltando el aire) el hecho de que Santana sea lesbiana no significa que yo este teniendo sexo con ella, yo no soy gay, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que deje de hablarle a Santana sólo porque le gustan las mujeres y si vas a seguir diciéndome esas estupideces es mejor que me vaya antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Quinn se alejó de la escena a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

De regreso en NY.

**S.** Ya lleguéeee!  
><strong>R.<strong> Cómo te fue? (abrazando a Santana)  
><strong>K.<strong> Si platícanos todo. (emocionado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Excelente, dios!, fue woooow, después de anoche créanme chicos, estoy segura que Quinn siente lo mismo que yo (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Te lo dijo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno.. no con palabras, tu sabes... con hechos.  
><strong>K<strong>. Wanky!.  
><strong>S.<strong> En dos semanas viene a NY y ahora si no habrá poder humano que me impida pedirle a Quinn que sea mi novia, soy tan feliz.  
><strong>R.<strong> Me da mucho gusto por ti San. (su preocupación fue cubierta con una risa finjida).

_**Digánme chicos, que piensan de Quinn?**_

_**Pero sobre todo, que piensan del capitulo?**_

_**Los nombres de las amigas de Quinn y la acosadora fueron idea de mi novio jajaj si alguien nota de de dónde vienen, les daré un premio (no es cierto).**_


	12. La cita

_**Hola a tod s que buena onda que les esté gustando la historia, estoy muy emocionada por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido asdfghjkl!. **_

_**Se que en esta historia Santana se ve vulnerable ante Quinn y tal vez no este "siendo ella" pero pues está enamorada y eso la hace ser algo distinta, no se si les ha pasado pero a veces cuando uno se enamora cambia un poco de actitud ya sea para bien o para mal..pero después la personalidad sale porque sale, así que no se preocupen porque Santana siempre será Santana, ténganlo por seguro, bien les comenté que se acercaba el drama y... el momento ha llegado.**_

_**WARNING: Tal vez sea necesario que saquen sus pañuelos desechables.**_

**capítulo 12. La cita.**

Los días fueron pasando, no había día en que Santana mandará textos o marcara a Quinn, rara vez ésta le respondía.  
>El ánimo de Santana estaba decayendo, las dudas comenzaron a inundar su cabeza.<br>Por fin era viernes por la mañana, en unas horas Quinn llegaría a NY y la latina no podía estar más emocionada, se puso a ordenar su habitación, cambió las sábanas de su cama, roció perfume, etc. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar sus labores domésticas, su teléfono empezó a timbrar.

**S.** Quinnie hola nena ya vas a tomar el tren ?  
><strong>Q.<strong> San... Perdóname pero no podré ir a NY  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué? (decepcionada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo un proyecto muy complicado sabes, es en equipo y necesitamos empezarlo a hacer desde ya, tu sabes que me encantaría poder ir pero este trabajo vale muchos créditos para la calificación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh mmm esta bien Q, comprendo lo importante que es la escuela para ti, pero el próximo fin vendrás verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No se si ya lo hayamos terminado, yo te aviso con tiempo no te preocupes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok nena cuídate mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu también San.

Pero ese aviso nunca llegó y pasaron los días...

**K.** Ya no aguanto a Santana, está más insoportable que nunca, sabes lo que hizo? Se terminó mis cremas humectantes! Lo puedes creer?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si Kurt a mi me dejó sin shampoo, lo escondí pero como de costumbre se puso a hurgar en mis cosas y lo encontró. (negando con la cabeza de impotencia)  
><strong>K.<strong> Sólo espero que Quinn venga pronto a visitarla o te juro que me volverá loco.  
><strong>R<strong>. Te entiendo, este mes ha sido de terror.  
><strong>S.<strong> Los estoy escuchando par de señoritas y si siguen cuchicheando a mis espaldas no solo perderán sus artículos de belleza si no su lindo rostro.

Kurt y Rachel la vieron con miedo.  
>Timbró el teléfono de Santana.<p>

**S.** Ay Dios mío es Quinn! (gritó). Hey Quinnie, que tal?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola San, como estas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Aquí discutiendo con lady Hummel y la abuela Berry ya sabes como son.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.. San aun descansas los miércoles? necesito verte hoy con urgencia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy? Pasa algo Q?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada malo pero de verdad me urge verte hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Quinnie, a que hora paso por ti a la estación ?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes por eso, te veo a las 8 en el restaurante italiano que te gusta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si San, es muy urgente, necesito verte hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok nena seré puntual.

La llamada terminó

**S.** Chicos! Quinn me quiere ver hoy (saltando de emoción) es más le URGE verme hoy, claro no puede estar sin mi, se dan cuenta? Hoy es el gran día, estoy segura que me pedirá ser su novia. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana tranquila aún no sabes para que te quiere ver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya basta Hobbit, desde que Quinn y yo tenemos esto, te la has pasado tirándome mala vibra. (mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> No es mala vibra Santana, sólo me preocupas y quiero tu felicidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok entonces si taaaaanto (extendiendo las manos) quieres mi felicidad necesito tu ayuda.  
><strong>R.<strong> En qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Le voy a comprar un obsequi quiero que tu y Hummel me ayuden, di que siiii.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok vamos. (Suspirando)

En una joyería...

**K.** Este es precioso, no es ostentoso, ni sencillo yo digo que es el perfecto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si definitivamente yo creo lo mismo y se le verá hermoso a Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces este es, me lo llevo, gracias chicos sin ustedes no se que hubiera hecho.  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo si, habrías comprado una joya cara que a ti te gustara y al final terminarías usándola tu.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Hummel.

Santana se preparó para la cita con Quinn, como siempre se veía preciosa, dió los toques finales a su maquillaje y se dirigió al restaurante.  
>Entrando, inmediatamente ubicó a Quinn ya en la mesa, le pareció que veía a un ángel sentado ahí y con prisa fue a su encuentro.<p>

**S.** Quinn..  
><strong>Q.<strong> San...

Se dieron un abrazo fuerte parecía que no se querían separar, hasta que la rubia lo cortó.

**Q**. Me da gusto que hayas venido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se a mi también que hayas viajado en miércoles solo para verme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ha pasado tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un mes una semana y 2 dias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohhh.. Te parece si ordenamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Mientras esperaban la cena Quinn comenzó la charla.

**Q**. San te cité hoy aquí porque necesito hablar de algo muy importante.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Quinn? Yo también, pero antes de que me lo digas, déjame darte esto (de su bolso sacó una caja de terciopelo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que es esto San? (intrigada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sólo ábrelo nena.

Quinn abrió la caja y puso cara de sorpresa cuando vió el contenido de la misma. Era un dije en forma de corazón.

**Q.** San que es esto? Yo no lo puedo aceptar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos Quinn no seas tonta, mira tómalo, ve la parte de atrás.

La rubia observó la parte trasera del dije donde estaban grabadas una Q y una S.

**Q.** San que significa esto? (Mirada confusa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Significa que.. (suspiró para darse valor) TE AMO Quinn y quiero que tengas algo que siempre te lo recuerde.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No San yo no puedo aceptar eso. (dejando el dije de nuevo en la caja sobre la mesa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos Quinn no seas tímida, creo que ya es el momento de que hablemos y lo hagamos oficial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oficial? Oficial que?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que tenemos ya sabes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana creo que estas confundida.  
><strong>S.<strong> No bebe para nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no me llames así, yo no soy tu bebe.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn que pasa? (asustada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana te cité aquí para hablarte de algo muy importante pero creo que tu te estas confundiendo por completo (lo dijo frotándose las sienes con los dedos)  
><strong>S.<strong> No tu me estas confundiendo que pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Viajé hoy hasta aquí para decirte que...estoy saliendo con alguien, mas bien...tengo novio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn es una broma verdad ( riendo nerviosa ).  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Santana, es verdad, necesitaba decírtelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero... Cómo, por qué? Y nosotros?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay nosotros Santana entiéndelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero el verano ya se te olvidó? La visita a New Heaven? No me digas que eso no fue nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana sabes que sólo fue sexo, las dos lo necesitábamos pero fue solo eso y nada más  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn no me digas eso, la ultima vez, nosotras hicimos el amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Queee?! Claro que no Santana, por favor! fue sexo... tu sabes que yo no soy gay a mi me gustan los chicos, yo.. yo deseo casarme, tener hijos, una familia.

**S.** Es tu deseo o el de Judy?

**Q.** El mio

Silencio incómodo.

**S.** No, no, no puedes decirme eso.

**Q.** San realmente me gusta Ian y las cosas con él van muy bien, tenía que decírtelo para dejarte en claro que el sexo entre nosotras se terminó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ian? Ese tipo es tu novio? Dijiste que no tenías nada con él!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cálmate Santana, cuando te dije eso era verdad, las cosas entre él y yo se dieron después, llevamos 3 semanas saliendo oficialmente.

Más silencio...

**S.** Ya te acostaste con él?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana por favor...  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime si ya cogiste con él! (Enojada)

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

**S.** No lo puedo creer! (cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos hacia ellos, segundos mas tarde quitó sus manos del rostro y abrió los ojos de golpe). Oh por dios! Fue ese día! Si fue ese día en la maldita fiesta! claaaro, por eso te desapareciste y tu cabello estaba mal, fue ahí verdad ? Contesta!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si . (voz entrecortada y agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> El maldito chupetón te lo hizo él por eso estabas asustada cuando te lo mostré y yo como idiota pensando que había sido yo, soy una estúpida!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana tranquilízate! La gente nos esta viendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que me tranquilice? Después de darme cuenta de lo que hiciste? Me vale que los demás nos estén mirando, Cielos! Y así tuviste el valor de hacerlo al día siguiente conmigo? Por dios que horror!  
>(haciendo cara de asco)<br>**Q.** Santana no te preocupes el usó protección.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me hables de lo que haces con él que no lo quiero saber!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana yo jamás te prometí nada ni..  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo se yo estúpidamente me hice ideas en la cabeza (sentía que iba a vomitar, le dio un trago a la copa de vino y se levantó)  
><strong>Q.<strong> San a donde vas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Pero Santana no fue al baño se dirigió a la salida y ya en la calle no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le brotaran a mares.

Paso media hora y Quinn se estaba preocupando, así que fue al baño a buscar a la latina, pero no la encontró, fue con el tipo de la entrada del restaurante y éste le dijo que la morena había salido varios minutos antes, la rubia saco su celular y marcó a Santana pero la llamada se fue directo al buzón, no sabía que hacer.

Santana fue directamente al bar que solía frecuentar cuando llegó a NY decepcionada por la ruptura con Brittany, pidió varios tragos y no podía sacarse de la mente la palabras de Quinn: "fue solo sexo" suspiró fuerte y volteó a su derecha para ver a la chica que estaba sentada junto a ella (mientras seguía bebiendo).

**S.** Hey que tal tu noche?  
><strong>X.<strong> Al parecer mejor que la tuya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Definitivamente  
><strong>X.<strong> Problemas de amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy tan obvia ?  
><strong>X.<strong> El maquillaje corrido te delata  
><strong>S.<strong> Ja!  
><strong>X.<strong> Necesitas otro trago yo invito.  
><strong>S.<strong> Con la condición de que después me acompañes a casa, que dices ?  
><strong>X.<strong> Hecho. (sonriendo coqueta)

2 horas después en la entrada del departamento HummelPezBerry

**R.** Estoy agotaaaada Kurt solo quiero ir a la cama y no saber más de mi hasta mañana.  
><strong>K.<strong> Te entiendo me duele todo, esa clase de baile fue horrible, ni ganas me dejó para ir a cenar con Blaine.  
><strong>R.<strong> Por un día que no lo veas no pasa nada (rodando los ojos)

Entraron al departamento y se sentaron en el sofá.  
>Gemidos fuertes...<p>

**K.** Oh por dios Rachel! la cita de Santana fue todo un éxito, escucha como están celebrando. (chillando de la emoción)  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmmmm esos... Esos no son los gemidos de Quinn (mirada de confusión)  
><strong>K.<strong> En serio Rachel me da miedo el que conozcas tan bien los gemidos de Quinn (mirándola fijamente)  
><strong>R.<strong> Kurt no me digas que después de escucharlos casi diario por 3 meses no lo vas a conocer?  
><strong>K.<strong> A ver... Ahhh tienes razón esa no es Quinn pero la otra en definitiva es Santana... No lo entiendo, dónde esta Quinn?

En ese momento Quinn abre la puerta con la llave que conservaba desde el verano y entra.

**Q.** Chicos ayyy gracias a dios están aquí, he buscado a Santana por más de una hora en todos los lugares que frecuenta, no les llame porque no los quise preocupar, le marco a San pero trae su celular apagado.

Rachel y Kurt se voltearon a ver con sorpresa y a la vez con intriga, sin saber que decir.

**K.** mmmm bueno pues no se dónde pueda estar Santana (muy nervioso)

Gemidos agitados fuertes.

**Q.** Que es eso? (Camina con dirección a la recámara de Santana)

La rubia abre la cortina y ve a la latina tijereteando con la otra chica efusivamente.

**S.** Cierra la maldita cortina ! (gritando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo... Yo solo vine por mis cosas (cierra la cortina y regresa a la sala)  
><strong>K.<strong> Qué esta pasando Quinn ? (muy sorprendido y Rachel en completo silencio)

Silencio.

Momentos después Santana sale en bata de su habitación cargando la maleta de la rubia.

**S.** Aquí están tus porquerías, ahora lárgate! (Aventando la maleta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vaya veo que muy rápido se te esfumó el amor por mi (voz entrecortada)

Kurt y Rachel presenciaban la escena.

**S.** Es sólo sexo Quinnie, lo mismo que pasó entre nosotros, nada que realmente importe.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto, bueno sigue divirtiéndote con tu golfa que yo tengo que regresar con MI NOVIO.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si vete con tu príncipe azul a tener maravilloso sexo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y no tienes ni idea de lo bueno que es en eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si? no me digas  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues te lo digo, o acaso crees que hay punto de comparación entre su pene y tus malditos dedos?

Rachel y Kurt taparon su boca del asombro ante la declaración de la rubia.

Santana giró y se fue directamente al baño.

**Q.** No Santana, espera yo no quise ...(caminó para seguir a la latina cuando Rachel se interpuso en su camino)  
><strong>R.<strong> Te pedí que no la lastimarás , era un simple favor y mira lo que has hecho!. Es mejor que te vayas en este momento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero... Ok (agachando la cabeza y soltando el aire)  
><strong>R<strong>. Y dame el duplicado de las llaves. (extendió la mano)

La rubia sacó de su bolso las llaves, se las entregó a Rachel, tomó su pequeña maleta y salió del departamento.  
>Kurt aún estaba en estado de shock por lo que acaba de pasar, Rachel corrió hacia el baño pero la puerta tenía el seguro y no pudo entrar.<p>

**R.** Santana, ábreme por favor, Santana! (tocando la puerta sin recibir respuesta) Kurt, Kuuurt, tráeme las llaves del baño por favor.  
><strong>K.<strong> Sii ya voy. (muy nervioso)

Rachel abrió el baño y se encontró a una Santana en la tina del baño aún en la bata, con la llave del agua abierta y una mirada perdida.

**R.** Santana el agua esta helada, (cerrando la llave) ven aquí deja te seco. (tomando una toalla para envolver a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenías razón (mirando a los ojos a la otra chica) siempre la tuviste y yo jamás te hice caso (voz quebrada) para ella no significó nada, solo fui su juguete sexual, soy una maldita imbécil ! Aggghhhhh (jalándose el cabello, dando un grito desgarrador de dolor y cayendo de rodillas al suelo)

La latina empezó a llorar desesperada a grito abierto sin poderse controlar.  
>Rachel (de rodillas también) la sostuvo entre sus brazos sin soltarla.<p>

**R.** Ve lo que le ha hecho (volteando a ver a Kurt y sin soltar a la latina) esa maldita egoísta la destrozó (con lágrimas en los ojos).

Kurt observaba a las 2 chicas en el piso llorando, con un nudo en la garganta fue hacia ellas y las abrazó con fuerza mientras que de sus ojos azules ya brotaban lágrimas.

**Oooooops, espero que les haya gustado y no me odien mucho jejeje, usaron los pañuelos desechables? bueno les aviso que aun hay mas drama por venir, sorry pero así tiene que ser.**

**Que piensan eh? Sigan comentando porque de verdad me hacen muy feliz!**


	13. La invitación

_**Hoooola, jajaja después de varios inconvenientes y que el capítulo fuera posteado en una pagina que ni al caso, (gracias a la magnífica colaboración de mi hermanita y su costumbre de tomar mi celular ¬¬' ) aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, sigue habiendo drama y mas y mas. **_

_**Por cierto me tatué el símbolo de infinito con un corazón, ya casi se cura =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. La invitación.<strong>

Al día siguiente Santana despertó en la cama de Rachel, le dolía la cabeza, los ojos le ardían y estaba muy cansada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, ahí estaba su amiga en el sofá viendo tv, la latina se sentó a un lado de ella.

**S.** Hey Rach buenos días.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tardes Santana es la 1 pm  
><strong>S.<strong> Tan tarde? Cuanto dormí?  
><strong>R.<strong> En realidad no mucho, no podías dejar de llorar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh.. No tendrías que estar en NYADA?  
><strong>R.<strong> No creerás que te iba a dejar sola, de hecho Kurt tampoco quería ir pero al final lo convencí de que fuera.  
><strong>S.<strong> No debiste faltar, hoy tienes función?  
><strong>R.<strong> Aún faltan horas no te preocupes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y la chica ya se fue?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si desde temprano en la mañana, dejó su número de teléfono y su nombre.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo quiero.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo supuse, por eso tiré el papel donde lo anotó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Escucharía todo el drama de anoche?  
><strong>R.<strong> No lo creo, Kurt fue a verla y estaba profundamente dormida, en la mañana iba caminando raro, creo que la destrozaste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ja! (moviendo la cabeza)  
><strong>R.<strong> Por qué lo hiciste San? Tu ya no eres así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por tonta, lo único que quería era olvidarme de ella, pero no sirvió de nada (empezó a llorar). Jamás creí sentirme así por alguien, te juro Rach la amo con todo mi corazón, la necesito conmigo y el saber que para ella solo fui un experimento o algo así, hace que me sienta como una perdedora ilusa, en este momento quisiera poder odiarla pero se que si la se apareciera en este instante, correría a abrazarla y besarla.  
><strong>R.<strong> Sabes que ella no vendrá, verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo se, y también se que no me ama (lloró más fuerte)  
><strong>R.<strong> Desahogate San (abrazándola)

Pasaron algunas semanas y Santana seguía deprimida, ya no iba a sus clases de baile, tampoco al trabajo, no cantaba, sus días y noches eran de estar en cama, rara vez compartía tiempo con sus amigos.

Un día por la noche como de costumbre en las últimas semanas, sólo se escuchaban sollozos.

**K.** No sabes lo que daría por escuchar "sonidos de amor" en vez de eso.  
><strong>R.<strong> No se que hacer Kurt, Santana cada vez esta peor, casi no come y ha perdido mucho peso.  
><strong>K.<strong> Si a veces creo que en cualquier momento esas piernitas se le van a quebrar.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y si llamamos a Britt?  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo también pensé en eso pero Blaine me dijo que Tina le platicó que Brittany estaba en un viaje de su universidad.  
><strong>R.<strong> Esto es tan frustrante (soltando el aire)  
><strong>K.<strong> Y no hay noticias de la innombrable?  
><strong>R.<strong> No, para esa perra siempre ha sido primero ella, después ella y al último ella.  
><strong>K.<strong> Pensé que después de todo lo que le ha pasado cambiaría.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya vimos que no... Kurt hay algo que creo que tal vez pueda animar a Santana (la pequeña saco un papel de su bolso) deséame suerte.

La chica se dirigió a la recámara de Santana.

**R.** Hey San, estas dormida?  
><strong>S.<strong> No Rachel, pasa ( lucía bastante demacrada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Se que me escucho como disco rayado pero no me importa, tienes que dejar esta actitud ahora, mírate como estas, que pasó con la Santana luchadora y competitiva que conocí ?  
><strong>S.<strong> Una maldita rubia la jodió.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y vale la pena? En serio Santana vas a dejarte morir por alguien que no te valora? Tu llegaste aquí con un sueño y que has hecho para conseguirlo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy para regaños.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues no me importa, me vas a escuchar otra vez quieras o no!, eres la persona más talentosa después de mi que conozco y no voy a permitir que un talento como tu se pierda, estas viva Santana! Y no te quiero perder como a Finn. (puso el papel sobre la cama de Santana) en 2 semanas habrá audiciones para bailarines y algunos papeles pequeños, reemplazarán a varios actores, piénsalo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me interesa Broadway.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero te interesa el baile, al menos eso habías dicho, piénsalo y es mejor que regreses a trabajar, los gastos son muchos y Kurt y yo no pensamos mantenerte toda la vida.

Con esas palabras la pequeña diva salió.

**K.** Que pasó?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Kurt solo espero no haber sido muy ruda con Santana, si no amanezco mañana ya sabrás el por qué (nerviosa y con cara de angustia)

Al día siguiente Santana se levantó temprano y se reunió a desayunar con los chicos, éstos muy sorprendidos no sabían que decir, sólo la miraban.

**S.** Tengo algo en la maldita cara o que?  
><strong>K.<strong> No, estamos sorprendidos de que nos estés acompañando a desayunar Satanás.  
><strong>S.<strong> No creas que me agrada mucho el tener que verte la cara por la mañana porcelana (comiendo enojada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya tranquilos chicos, desayunemos en paz.

Cuando los amigos terminaron su desayuno...

**S.** Bueno chicos los veo en la noche.  
><strong>R.<strong> Vas a salir? A dónde ?  
><strong>S. <strong>Berry,Pareces del FBI con tanta maldita pregunta, iré a recuperar mi empleo, tengo clases de baile, alquiler y comida que pagar, que tengan bien día, bye byeee. (salió del departamento)  
><strong>K.<strong> Funcionooooó, Rachel eres mi ídola.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ni yo me la creo (sonriendo)

Santana comenzó a retomar poco a poco su vida, recuperó su empleo, empezó a ir nuevamente a sus clases de baile pero aún había noches en que se la pasaba llorando.

Principios de diciembre.

**S.** Estúpido frío lo odio, como quisiera estar en este momento en una playa tomando el sol y luciendo mi espectacular cuerpo en un lindo bikini.  
><strong>R.<strong> Necesitamos vacaciones.  
><strong>K.<strong> Urgeeeee!

Tocaron en la puerta, Kurt atendió.

**K.** Blaine, llegaste un poco más temprano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooooo! noche de ruidosos gemidos masculinos (cara exagerada de dolor)  
><strong>K.<strong> Que se siente eh? Ahora es mi turno después de tenerlas que escuchar a ti y a Rachel.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no era ruidosa.  
><strong>K.<strong> Claro que si! además no solo tuve que soportar eso si no ver a Brody desnudo por las mañanas.  
><strong>S<strong>. iiiiuuuugggg (cara de asco)  
><strong>B.<strong> Yaa chicos vamos, miren les recogí la correspondencia el buzón estaba a punto de reventar...  
><strong>K.<strong> A ver a ver que tenemos por aquí? Mi suscripción de Vogue, Maxim para Santana, comida vegana fácil de Rachel... Miren! este gran sobre es para los 3, mmmm es una invitación, tal vez sea para el evento de Navidad de Isabelle (lo abrió entusiasmando y comenzó a leer)

"_La familia Fabray y la Familia Giles, tenemos el gusto de comunicarles el próximo enlace matrimonial e invitarles a la ceremonia nupcial de nuestros hijos Ian Alexander y Lucy Quinn, que tendrá lugar el próximo 15 de diciembre, en la iglesia del niñito Jesús*** en Lima Ohio. Para continuar con la celebración nos reuniremos todos juntos en el coctail – cena en..."_

Blaine interrumpió

**B.** Quinn se va a casar? En una semana? Pero qué no es muy pronto? Tiene poco con su novio... A menos que...  
><strong>S.<strong> Esté embarazada (frunció el ceño, se levantó del sofá y caminó a su recámara)

**R.** Es increíble lo que hace esa mujer, pareciera que se lo quiere restregar en la cara, si la tuviera enfrente la abofeteaba y la arrastraba por todo NY.  
><strong>B.<strong> Rachel independientemente de los problemas que tenga con Santana, Quinn es nuestra amiga y por eso nos quiere participar de su boda.  
><strong>R.<strong> Como sea, no se vale, méndiga vieja infeliz... voy con Santana.

En la recámara Santana se encontraba sentada en la orillas la cama con la mirada perdida.

**R.** Estas bien? (Sentándose a un lado de ella)  
><strong>S.<strong> Que hay de malo conmigo Rach? (volteándola a ver)  
><strong>R.<strong> No entiendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué nadie se queda conmigo? Por qué nunca soy la primera opción de nadie? No lo fui para Puck, ni Britt, ni Dani y menos para Quinn, algo esta mal en mi, eso me queda claro.  
><strong>R.<strong> Eso no es verdad Santana, sólo pienso que no has encontrado a la persona indicada para ti, mira tu eres una chica con un carácter especial, puedes llegar a ser una vil perra si te lo propones pero también tienes un corazón enorme, me lo demostraste cuando me abriste los ojos con el asunto de Brody y cuando me apoyaste con lo de la muerte de Finn, sin ti y sin Kurt yo no se que hubiera hecho. (abraza a Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Berry, eres una gran amiga (devolviéndole el abrazo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Quieres que te deje sola?, tal vez necesites desahogarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Naahh! Creo que de mis ojos ya han salido todas las lágrimas que tenía reservadas para el resto de mi vida, sólo voy a dormir y ya.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok te dejo descansar.

El siguiente día transcurrió de manera normal, Rachel fue la primera en llegar al departamento, inmediatamente se preocupó por la ausencia de Santana quien debía de estar ahí desde temprano, así que llamo a Kurt.

**R.** Kurt, Santana no está, no ha llegado, le marco a su celular y lo tiene apagado (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>K.<strong> Cálmate Rachel tal vez, le surgió algo de último momento o no alcanzó a subir a tiempo al subterráneo y está esperándolo.  
><strong>R<strong>. Tu sabes como ha estado y ahora con lo de la boda de Quinn ... Oh por dios y si se aventó a las vías del metro? O se tiró del puente de Booklyn? o si... (se escucha la puerta y entra Santana), espera Kurt, acaba de llegar (termina la llamada). Santana estas bien gracias a dios! (corre a darle un fuerte abrazo)

**S.** Por dios Berry que pasa?, suéltame no puedo respirar (hablando con dificultad).  
><strong>R.<strong> Dónde has estado, me tenias preocupada, ya estaba pensando lo peor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Calma tus tetas, salí tarde de mi clase de baile y después fui a comprar ésto, ven (la lleva a su recamara coloca la caja sobre la cama y la abre)  
><strong>R.<strong> Un vestido?  
><strong>S.<strong> Asi es Hobbit, un hermoso vestido rojo, tu sabes que ese es mi color.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero para qué lo compraste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Rachel, tenemos una boda y hay que ir presentables.  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué estas planeando Santana? (mirándola intrigada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada malo, confía en mí. (sonríe).

* * *

><p><strong><em>*** Espero que nadie se haya ofendido con el nombre de la iglesia, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada. <em>**

**_A veces quisiera poner mas insultos de los que usamos en México, pero no se si los vayan a entender o se vayan a ofender..._**

**_Les gustó? _**

**_Qué creen que haga Santana?_**

**_Gracias totales por los comentarios recibidos._**


	14. La Boda

_**Hey heyyyy... el drama esta empezando a desaparecer al menos por un par de capítulos, gracias por sus comentarios, ojalá este cap. sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 14. La Boda<strong>

Se llegó el día de la boda, todos los ex integrantes del club Glee regresaron a Lima para el gran acontecimiento.  
>A la entrada de la iglesia estaban los HummelPezBerry y Blaine.<p>

**S.** Maldito clima, sólo a Fabray se le ocurre casarse en esta temporada.  
><strong>R.<strong> El clima le va con su personalidad fría y sin corazón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajaja eso es muy cierto.  
><strong>B.<strong> A quien tanto buscas con la mirada Kurt ?  
><strong>K.<strong> A Mercedes, la mandé a que me investigara algo  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo que pensé que a quien le encantaba el chisme aquí era a Berry.  
><strong>R.<strong> Muy graciosa Santana.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ahí viene Mercedes.  
><strong>M.<strong> Hey chicos que alegría verlos de nuevo (saludado a los 4 chicos)  
><strong>K.<strong> Y bien? Le preguntaste?  
><strong>M.<strong> Si Kurt, le pregunté y no hay embarazo, Quinn se casa solo porque esta profundamente enamorada, eso es todo.  
><strong>R.<strong> A eso mandaste a Mercedes?  
><strong>K.<strong> Heyyy solo tenía curiosidad.

Santana y Rachel solo se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

**M.** Ya deberíamos entrar a la iglesia chicos, aquí me estoy congelando.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si además la ceremonia no tarda en comenzar.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la entrada de la iglesia.

**S.** Rachel luego los alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer.  
><strong>R.<strong> A dónde vas Santana no me digas que a buscar a Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito verla eso es todo.  
><strong>R.<strong> No vayas a hacer una tontería.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te prometo que no lo haré.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok

Santana se dirigió a donde Quinn se estaba alistando para el evento.

**K.** A dónde va Santana?  
><strong>R.<strong> A dónde crees? A buscar a Quinn.  
><strong>K.<strong> Dios mío! Tal vez la rapte y se la lleve a una isla solitaria lejos de todo. (cara de emoción)  
><strong>R.<strong> Kurt me parece que lees demasiadas novelas románticas.

Santana estaba al pie de la puerta de la habitación donde Quinn se estaba preparando para la boda. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, así que respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse y darse valor hasta que finalmente tocó a la puerta.  
>Segundos después abrió Judy.<p>

**J.** Santana hija, que gusto verte, quieres ver a Quinnie antes de la boda? Ven pasa por favor.

Santana entró y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver ahí a la mujer que amaba, con un hermoso vestido blanco, tocado y maquillaje perfecto, parecía una princesa.

**J.** Cariño Santana esta aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana...(sonrisa nerviosa) veniste ..  
><strong>S.<strong> No me perdería por nada tu boda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mamá podrías darnos un segundo a solas por favor?  
><strong>J.<strong> Claro Quinnie, supongo que tienes algunas cosas que hablar con tu mejor amiga (le dio una sonrisa a Santana y salió)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te ves muy linda Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu te ves mejor, el color de tu vestido te queda perfecto  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, el rojo y yo vamos de la mano. (sonrió con soberbia)

Hubo algo de silencio y en el fondo solo se escuchaban unos gorriones cantar.

**S.** Así que... Estas cumpliendo tu sueño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... (soltando el aire) Santana siento mucho la manera en cómo te hablé la última vez que nos vimos, yo no pretendía hacerte daño, sólo que (fue interrumpida por Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien Q no te preocupes, yo fui quien se imaginó cosas que no eran, mi gran error fue no hablarlo contigo desde un principio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San pero yo.. (fue interrumpida nuevamente por la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> De verdad no hay problema, estoy consciente de todo, vine aquí para (tomándole las manos) desearte toda la suerte y felicidad del mundo, "Ryan" parece un buen chico y se que los 2 serán sumamente felices, hacen una hermosa pareja (sonriendo triste).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana ...  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucha suerte Q (dándole un abrazo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana mira yo... (Tocaron a la puerta)  
><strong>J.<strong> Cariño ya va a comenzar la ceremonia, vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno te dejo para que puedas salir, te veo en la capilla (Santana salió)

En la iglesia...

**K.** Estoy seguro que la raptó, que emoción (aplaudiendo efusivamente)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayyyy Kurt (rodando los ojos). Ah mira ahí viene Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo algo en mi rostro? (sentándose junto a Rachel) sus miradas me están poniendo nerviosa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Kurt pensó que habías raptado a Quinn (rodando los ojos otra vez)  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeee? Claro que no ! yo jamás obligaría a nadie a estar conmigo por la fuerza.  
><strong>R.<strong> Entonces a que fuiste con Quinn?  
>S. A despedirme de ella (sonrisa triste)<p>

Rachel tomó la mano de la latina en muestra de apoyo. Minutos después los novios hicieron su entrada al altar y comenzó la ceremonia, Santana realmente no estaba poniendo atención, de repente sintió que Kurt le daba codazos.

**S.** Que demonios te pasa porcelana?  
><strong>K.<strong> Es el momento  
><strong>S.<strong> El momento de que?  
><strong>K.<strong> De que te levantes e impidas la boda (hablando entre dientes)  
><strong>S.<strong> Queee, estas loco? Yo no voy a hacer eso, ya he hecho el ridículo bastante como para además arruinarle su día a Quinn (enojada)  
><strong>K.<strong> Pero pensé..  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues pensaste mal y ya guarda silencio. (cruzándose de brazos)

Finalmente la ceremonia terminó y Quinn se había convertido en la esposa de Ian. Todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón donde sería la fiesta.

**K.** Wooow esto es espectacular, se nota que invirtieron demasiado en todos los detalles.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues claaaaro el padre de "Ryan" es el hombre más poderoso del estado (rodando los ojos) es como quitarle un pelo a un gato... bueno yo tengo sed no se ustedes, así que con mi súper identificación iré por unos tragos, lo siento por los "menores de edad" (se fue riendo con rumbo a la barra)

**Cantinero**. Hey que gusto verla señorita Rosario ya había pasado tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que? Nos conocemos?  
><strong>C.<strong> Si, les serví unas copas a usted y la señorita Emily en una boda el 14 de febrero, lo recuerdomuy bien. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto... (que miedo que este tipo se acuerde tan bien de mi, eso es espeluznante.. pensó)  
><strong>C.<strong> Y que le sirvo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Champaña, por su puesto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sannieeee  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt! Tanto tiempo ven acá (abrazándola)  
><strong>B.<strong> Estas hermosa Santana me da gusto ver lo bien que estas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya estoy mejor (leve sonrisa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Estuviste enferma?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm algo así pero ya estoy sanando.  
><strong>B.<strong> Que bueno San, no me gusta cuando te enfermas, te pones insoportable (sonriéndole a la latina y a la vez sonrojándose un poco) Quien lo iba a decir no? Qué Quinn se casaría con el ex de Miley.. Hacen linda pareja no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip, tipo Barbie y Ken...

Santana y Brittany siguieron charlando por algunos minutos cuando la música fue interrumpida por la voz del Sr. Giles para hacer un brindis por la pareja.  
>Santana se quedó mirando fijamente a Quinn quien se encontraba sentada junto a su esposo en la mesa y sin pensarlo se unió al brindis desde la barra.<p>

**S.** Por tu felicidad Quinn (alzó la copa y bebió todo su contenido) bueno Britt Britt me tengo que ir.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero por qué? La fiesta apenas esta empezando.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo se pero tengo que regresar hoy mismo a NY y apenas tengo tiempo de pasar por mis cosas a casa de mis padres.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero que tienes que hacer tan urgente allá ?  
><strong>S.<strong> Empezar a construir mi futuro.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ooook (mirada de confusión) vendrás para las fiestas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, sólo para Navidad, año nuevo lo pasaré con los perdedores en NY.  
><strong>B.<strong> Genial, entonces te veré en Navidad (sonriendo).  
><strong>S.<strong> Así será (le devolvió la sonrisa)

Las chicas se despidieron y Santana salió de ahí sin voltear a ver atrás.  
>El vuelo de regreso a NY fue tranquilo, Santana durmió un poco, cuando por fin llego a su departamento se dirigió a su recámara y se aventó a la cama suspirando.<p>

**S.** Pues bien, es momento de que hagas algo con tu vida tía Tana...

La latina se levantó de la cama fue por una bolsa negra grande para basura, regresó a su recámara, se agachó para buscar algo debajo de su cama, de ahí sacó una caja, la abrió, en su interior se encontraban fotos del verano que compartió con Quinn, en la mayoría de ellas, aparecían las dos sonriendo abrazadas o tomadas de la mano, Santana se limitó a sonreír, también en la caja estaban algunos recuerdos de su visita a Yale.

Santana tomó una foto en particular, en la que aparecía solo Quinn, era del día del pic nic en central park, la rubia estaba comiendo su helado y Santana le había tomado la foto sin que ella se diera cuenta, observó por unos minutos la foto, le dió un beso y la regresó a la caja, cerró nuevamente la caja y la echó en la bolsa negra y la llevo a la cocina.

**S.** Mañana saco la basura ya es muy tarde y hoy fue un día pesado (y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir)

Al día siguiente Santana se levantó temprano , se alistó y antes de salir tomo un papel que había guardado en su cajón.

Horas más tarde Kurt, Rachel y Blaine llegaron al departamento.

**K.** Pues dirán lo que quieran pero esos novios tenían una cara de que no se estaban divirtiendo en absoluto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Figuraciones tuyas Kurt, ayy no puede ser! mira nada mas, Santana de nuevo no sacó la basura, esa costrumbrita que tiene, aaasssshhhh.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te preocupes Rach, cuando me vaya yo la saco.

Ese dia por la noche, Santana arribó al departamento.

**S.** Heyyy señoritas que bueno que ya llegaron, que tal la fiesta?.  
><strong>K.<strong> Bien tu sabes, aunque los novios parecían que estaban en un velorio.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? mmm que locos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Dónde andabas si se puede saber?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno Detective Berry, fui a clases, luego a hacer unos pendientes y por último a recoger esto (aventó un sobre a la mesa)  
><strong>K.<strong> Resultados de laboratorios... estas embarazada Satanás?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si por obra del espíritu santo (rodando los ojos) no seas tarado Kurt, sabes que eso ahora es imposible, me hice unos análisis porque cuando me acosté con la desconocida esa no me protegí y aparte la rubia estaba teniendo sexo con su ahora esposo al mismo tiempo que conmigo y quien sabe que mañas tenga el tipo, total que me los hice y afortunadamente todo salió bien, estoy totalmente sana y no solo eso, también me dijeron que me paso de buena (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>K.<strong> mmm Santana tu siempre tan humilde (rodando los ojos). Cambiando de tema... que haremos para celebrar año nuevo?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ir a un bar karaoke (grande sonrisa)  
><strong>S y K.<strong> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado...ya le bajé un poco al drama... bueno les aviso que aquí la relación PezBerry sólo sera de amistad y nada mas, a Britt no la tengo contemplada aún para ser totalmente parte de la historia..pero no se igual y eso puede cambiar, no les prometo nada.<strong>_

_**Sigan comentando =)**_


	15. Construyendo el futuro

_**Hey amigos, aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy, se que los subo algo tarde pero trabajo por las tardes y en las mañanas no me rinde el tiempo, en tiempos muertos del trabajo es cuando me pongo a escribir, luego llego a casa y mi novio viene un rato a... pues ya saben a que jajajja, luego paso el documento a word para medio editarlo y cuando ya esta listo lo subo, así que esa es la razón del por qué tan tarde lo publico, espero este fin de semana (siempre y cuando las ideas me fluyan) subir un poco mas de capítulos y si no pues perdón.**_  
><em><strong>Chavos nuevamente les digo que no tengo ni idea de como sean las cosas en Brodway, así que si hay varios errores por eso, lo siento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. Construyendo el futuro.<strong>

Finalmente la celebración de Navidad y año nuevo llegaron, los chicos hicieron una pequeña reunión de año nuevo en compañía de Artie Sam y Blaine.

El tema de Quinn finalmente había quedado atrás luego de que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran viendo el Facebook de la rubia y ésta hubiera publicado algunas fotos de su luna de miel, a Santana no le interesó verlas, después de eso Quinn no volvió a actualizar nada en su página social.

A Mediados de enero, Santana recibió una llamada.

**S.** Si ella habla, ajá..si, de verdad? Si si por supuesto que iré, muchas gracias, hasta luego. Chicos! No lo van a creer, me aceptaron en la obra!  
><strong>K.<strong> Que obra?  
><strong>S.<strong> La de Rachel, recuerdas que me dijiste que habría audiciones (mirando a su amiga) pues me decidí y fui a audicionar hace unas semanas y me acaban de avisar que obtuve un pequeño papel. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> San que felicidad (abrazando a la latina) por qué no nos lo habías comentado?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no quería quedar en ridículo si no lo conseguía, (sonrojándose)  
><strong>K.<strong> Es genial que lo hayas logrado, por algo se empieza.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si gracias, mañana me citaron en el teatro no se para que, pero iré.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tal vez para que firmes tu contrato, yo te acompaño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente las amigas fueron al teatro a cumplir con la cita de Santana.

Rachel se sentó en una de las butacas del fondo para esperar a la latina.

**Rupert Campion.** Así que Santana López, cierto? Bien te citamos aquí para felicitarte por tu gran desempeño en la audición de diciembre, ya tienes un papel ganado, pero nos gustaría saber si quisieras uno un poco más grande.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Pero por supuesto que me encantaría eso.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Bien, conoces toda la obra de funny girl?  
><strong>S.<strong> La he visto varias veces.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Entonces supongo que conoces la canción don't rain on my parade...  
><strong>S.<strong> Señor, la he escuchado prácticamente todos los días durante casi 5 años (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Bien.. Te importaría cantarla?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahorita?  
><strong>RC.<strong> Claro, pero si no puedes lo entenderemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que puedo (algo indignada)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Bien, entonces adelante.

Santana respiró profundo, la música inició y ella empezó a cantar, a lo lejos Rachel la observaba impactada sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Santana terminó su actuación y hubo silencio.

**RC.** Bien Santana López, felicidades eres la nueva suplente de Franny Brice. (aplaudiendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeee? Pero..  
><strong>RC.<strong> Los ensayos comienzan mañana, aquí están los horarios ah y no te preocupes que aún conservas el papel que inicialmente ganaste.

Santana se quedó congelada en el escenario sin saber que hacer o decir, los productores y el director salieron del teatro, mientras Rachel permanecía sentada en su asiento.

Después de algunos minutos Rachel se acercó.

**R.** Cómo pudiste Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que ? Cómo pude que?  
><strong>R.<strong> Hacerme esto, audicionar para mi papel!  
><strong>S.<strong> Que? De que hablas Berry yo no sabía nada.

Rachel se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del teatro.

Cuando Santana llegó al departamento encontró a una Rachel llorando exageradamente cual diva en los brazos de Kurt.

**S.** Berry no te pongas así yo no sabía nada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tu me quieres quitar mi papel!  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no es cierto!  
><strong>K.<strong> Rachel, Santana será tu SUPLENTE eso no quiere decir que te vayan a reemplazar.!  
><strong>S.<strong> Supe que la otra chica renunció porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de actuar, tu nunca te enfermas!  
><strong>R.<strong> Y cómo se que tu no harás algo para sacarme del camino? Tal vez me pongas algo en la comida o me mandes golpear hasta dejarme gravemente lesionada (exagerando en su manera de hablar)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira Hobbit (respirando para controlar su ira) yo jamás me atrevería a hacer algo en contra tuya.  
><strong>R.<strong> No? Y todos los slushies que me tiraste en preparatoria ?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso fue antes! cuanto no te soportaba!  
><strong>R.<strong> Si pero quien me asegura que no atentarás contra mi pequeño cuerpo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien! Veo que no confías en mi, no te preocupes que no aceptaré el papel, ni el primero que obtuve, además a mi ni me interesa Broadway (saliendo del departamento diciendo insultos)  
><strong>K.<strong> Rachel estas exagerando demasiado.  
><strong>R.<strong> Claro que no!  
><strong>K.<strong> Santana no te haría daño, no después de lo unidas que se han vuelto, deberías de recapacitar en tu actitud, San por fin esta haciendo algo productivo desde que llegó aquí y tuuuu fuiste quien la animó a audicionar y ahora le quieres quitar algo que ganó con su talento? Y así te quejas de Quinn y su egoísmo (el chico se fue a su recámara)

En la madrugada la latina llegó al departamento congelada y fue directo a prepararse un té.

Al escuchar el ruido Rachel de levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

**R.** Donde estabas, me tenías preocupada.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas Berry ...(con fastidio)  
><strong>R.<strong> Sabes que es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo siento, me pase con mi actitud.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes, no me presentaré mañana a los ensayos, puedes estar tranquila.  
><strong>R.<strong> No puedes hacer eso, te lo ganaste a pulso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea no quiero que vivas aterrada pensando que te voy a poner arsénico en la asquerosa comida que preparas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Perdóname Santana sólo me sentí intimidada por la situación y algo insegura.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no te preocupes tienes tu obra solo para ti, yo me hago a un lado.  
><strong>R.<strong> Nooo, Santana es una gran oportunidad la que tienes enfrente, y yo deseo que triunfes, tal vez no sea lo que quieres pero por algo debes de comenzar, no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas hablando en serio Hobbit ?  
><strong>R.<strong> Totalmente... Nos vamos juntas mañana al ensayo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok (sonriendo)

Las dos amigas se dieron un abrazo y mientras se tomaban el té, platicaron hasta que se fueron a descansar ya que el siguiente día sería muy pesado pero sobre todo muy importante para el futuro de ambas...

**_3 años y medio después ..._**

Luego de que ambas chicas estuvieran en la obra y de que Santana tuviera la oportunidad de sustituir a Rachel en algunas ocasiones, las miradas de los reflectores se posaron en ellas, ese año Rachel ganó el tony como mejor revelación de actriz, al siguiente año, Santana consiguió el papel principal en una obra por lo que ese año fue ella quien ganó el premio en la misma categoría.

Finalmente después de varias negociaciones un productor consiguió contratarlas para ser las protagonistas de Wicked (obra que actualmente seguían protagonizando), así que las chicas unieron sus ahorros y compraron un departamento.

Kurt tenía un año viviendo con Blaine y después de un largo compromiso finalmente habían decidido casarse.  
>Kurt se había graduado de NYADA pero finalmente había optado por trabajar en la moda, gracias a las conexiones de Isabelle consiguió trabajo como asesor de imagen de varios famosos y como colaborador en una agencia de modelos (la cual a la vez contrató a Sam como uno de sus principales modelos masculinos) , aun conservaba su banda con las chicas, aunque lo hacían mas como un hobby que algo profesional.<p>

Blaine apenas comenzaba su incursión en Broadway y las cosas iban bien para él ya que según las encuestas él era quien ganaría el tony por revelación masculina de ese año.

Artie continuaba estudiando cinematografía y vivía con Tina quien no había ido a NY cuando se graduó, pero finalmente decidió aplicar a NYADA al siguiente año, obviamente fue aceptada, Sam había dejado el departamento que compartía con ellos meses antes ya que decidió vivir solo.

Tina fue a quién se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle una despedida de soltero a Kurt y convenció a Santana y Rachel de que fuera en su departamento y así aprovechar para hacer por primera vez una fiesta en ese lugar, la chica asiática se dio a la tarea de invitar a sus ex compañeras de glee Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar, no se molestó en buscar a Quinn ya que desde su boda no habían tenido noticias de ella.

**_NY departamento de investiga...no ,no! Departameto de Rachel y Santana. =p_**

**S.** Maldita sea la hora en que aceptamos que la despedida de lady Hummel fuera en nuestro departamento (estresada)  
><strong>R.<strong> No pasa nada Santana sólo seremos las chicas, Kurt tu y yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu sabes como se ponen esas niñas con algo de alcohol en sus venas, te recuerdo que a Britt no sólo le da por desnudarse si no por subirse a todos los muebles que pueda y en ese (apuntando con el dedo) están nuestros Tonys.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay no mejor los quito de ahí, no quiero que les pase algo. (haciendo mueca de miedo). Pfff quien lo iba a decir verdad ? Qué por fin podríamos comprar un lugar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (viendo alrededor) es lo mejorcito que pudimos pagar, todo en NY es endemoniadamente caro, pero no creas que me hace muy feliz el tener que seguir compartiendo departamento contigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Dirás lo que quieras pero yo se que en el fondo me amas jajajaja. Mira Santana, se que nuestros ahorros prácticamente se fueron en este departamento pero vele el lado positivo, en unos años lo podremos vender más caro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por como va la economía lo dudo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Alguien va a querer pagar millones por vivir en el ex departamento de las 2 mejores actrices de Broadway.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tu lo dices...  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya lo verás.

Tocaron el timbre.

**S.** Hasta que te dignas aparecer asiática #1  
><strong>T.<strong> Tuve que pasar a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban, porque NADIE me ha ayudado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu te ofreciste a organizar todo, ahora te aguantas.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ayyy por dios, esto parece un jardín, por qué tantas flores?  
><strong>R.<strong> Pregúntale a Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No se quién diablos se ha pasado enviándome flores al camerino cada miércoles desde que estrenamos la obra (rodando los ojos) y al parecer algo le ponen a las flores porque no se marchitan rápido y me da pena tirarlas, así que las traigo al departamento, pero sinceramente ya me están dando ganas de donarlas a alguna funeraria o cementerio.  
><strong>R.<strong> Creo que ya me estoy haciendo alérgica al olor, no soporto tener tantas flores por todo el departamento. (cara de disgusto)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pobre de ti Berry, con semejante nariz ya me imagino lo incómodo que ha de ser para ti tener que aspirar todo su aroma. (riéndose a carcajadas)  
><strong>R.<strong> Muy simpática López.  
><strong>T.<strong> Wooow Santana eso es tan romántico, entonces no sabes quién te las envia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nop, en la maldita tarjeta solo está impresa una pluma roja.  
><strong>T.<strong> Pues por la clase de flores, el tipo que te las manda ha de ser alguien con bastante dinero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si es así ya le debería de cambiar a los "regalitos" y mandarme no se un collar, unos pendientes, pieles que se yo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ay Santana tu siempre tan interesada, pues lo siento por él , recibirá una tremenda decepción cuando se entere que no te gustan los chicos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si es un viejito millonario definitivamente me haría heterosexual sin pensarlo jajaja,.  
><strong>T.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ayy claro que no, solo bromeaba, yo no cambiaría un buen coño húmedo por nada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero que vulgar eres Santana! (cara de asco sacando la lengua) Oye... ahora que recuerdo, la primera vez que recibiste un arreglo floral fue cuando ganaste el Tony y en la tarjeta venía el mismo logo..  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? no lo recuerdo la verdad, en fin solo espero que no sea un asesino en serie o algo así, sería una lástima que a este cuerpo (señalándose a sí misma) se lo tragaran los gusanos antes de tiempo (sonriendo con soberbia).  
><strong>T.<strong> Ayy Santana nunca cambiarás, bueno ayúdenme a colocar estas cosas, por cierto Rachel conseguiste al stripper? (emocionada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Siiiii, Brody me mandó a su mejor hombre (muy emocionada).  
><strong>S.<strong> Aún no puedo creer que sigas teniendo contacto con ese cara de burro (rodando los ojos).  
><strong>R.<strong> Es sólo por negocios Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como tu digas Rachel, solo espero que Jesse no se moleste por eso (sacando la lengua)  
><strong>R.<strong> No tendría por qué enojarse, Jesse y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo dirás por ti pero él se ve bastante enamorado, verdad Tina?  
><strong>T.<strong> Eso es cierto Rach, ya deberías darle el si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si antes de que te lo ganen.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mira quien lo dice, la chica que no se atreve a declarársele a la modelo mas importante de la compañía donde trabaja Kurt.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es distinto.  
><strong>R.<strong> A si? y por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues por que si.. (haciéndose tonta para no contestar)  
><strong>T.<strong> Jajajja Santana López se pone nerviosa de hablar de una chica? No lo puedo creer.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana está enamorada, Santana está enamorada, canta conmigo Tina.  
><strong>TyR.<strong> Santana está enamorada, Santana está enamorada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya callénse par de cacatúas (aventándoles bolas de papel).  
><strong>T.<strong> Santana desde Willow no te hemos conocido novia formal, ya deberías sentar cabeza.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira quien lo dice, la chica que no se atreve regresar con su ex novio de preparatoria.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ok mejor cambiemos de tema.

_Suena el timbre y Rachel atiende._

**R.**Kurt hola, que haces aquí?, aun falta mucho para la despedida.  
><strong>K.<strong> Lo se Rachel, pero tenia que venir a hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que pasa porcelana, no nos asustes (cara de angustia)  
><strong>K.<strong> Recuerdan que el fin de semana, Blaine fue a Lima a celebrar el cumpleaños de su mamá?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si te la pasaste llorando como niñita en el aeropuerto cuando lo fuimos a despedir.  
><strong>K.<strong> Claro que no yo solo... (fue interrumpido por Tina)  
><strong>T.<strong> Ay ya! suelta la sopa, que es lo que nos tienes que decir?  
><strong>K.<strong> Bien... pues Blaine su hermano y sus padres se fueron a Breadstix a comer y ahí se encontró con Quinn que estaba comiendo con Judy y él... (silencio) él la invitó a nuestra boda pero no sólo eso, la invitó a la despedida de hoy y ella...confirmó su presencia.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y por qué nos lo vienes a decir hasta hoy? (levantando la voz).  
><strong>K.<strong> Porque apenas me lo dijo en la mañana! (volteando a ver a Santana) si te molesta que ella venga le puedo decir a Blaine que le cancele la invitación.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes lady lips, Quinn es parte de nuestra familia y tarde o temprano la vamos a tener que ver de nuevo, además el drama que viví con ella pasó hace mucho tiempo , ella es una mujer casada y de seguro ya con algunos hijos y créanme que yo ya la superé hace mucho tiempo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Y tu Rachel? no estarás incómoda con su presencia?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si a Santana no le importa convivir con ella quien fue a quien hirió, pues entonces yo no tengo problema alguno (sonriendo y mirando a Santana)  
><strong>T.<strong> Bueno chicos, al parecer todos estaremos juntos nuevamente para la boda de Kurt y Blaine.  
><strong>R.<strong> Así parece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_

_**- No tengo la menor idea si existan esas categorías en los premios Tony, pero supongo que sí.**_

_**- Tina conoce la historia de Quinntana porque Blaine se lo platicó**_

_**Se que el capítulo es corto, pero es sólo una introducción sobre el presente de los chicos 3 años y medio después de lo que vivieron con el drama Quinntana.**_

_**Hagan changuitos para que las ideas lleguen a mi cabeza y escriba mas cosas.. ya tengo una parte en mi cabeza muy padre jaja pero aun necesito escribir antes algo de historia para poder llegar a eso, en fin a ver que pasa, deseénme suerte.**_

_**No se les olvide comentar, los quieroooo.**_


	16. Despedida de Soltero

_**Feliz madrugada chicos, bueno aqui en México son las 3:00 am, perdón por la hora pero les vine a dejar un pequeño capítulo, a ver que les parece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 16. Despedida de Soltero.<strong>

Por fin se llegó la noche de la despedida de Kurt, las chicas comenzaron a llegar al departamento PezBerry, Kurt había decidido invitar sólo a sus amigas de preparatoria mas que nada para pasar tiempo con ellas, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en que todos se reunían. El chico estaba bastante nervioso por el encuentro Quinntana, tenía temor de que se suscitara una batalla campal entre Santana y Quinn o entre Rachel y Quinn, Tina notó el comportamiento de su amigo y trató de que se relajara.

**T.** Hey Kurt tranquilízate, estas sudando, ésta es tu noche y todo saldrá perfecto.  
><strong>K.<strong> No se Tina, creéme que estoy algo angustiado por la situación, hace años que no sabemos de Quinn y a pesar de que aparentemente las cosas entre ella y Santana quedaron en buenos términos, tu sabes que Quinn es un borracho agresivo, Santana uno llorón y eso combinado con el tipo de borracho que es Rachel, será una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallará y esto se volverá un caos y... (fue interrumpido por la asiática)  
><strong>T.<strong> Yaaaa, relájate, mira no creo que Rachel se ponga ebria esta noche, tiene que estar cuidando que Brittany no rompa sus preciados premios y en cuanto a Santana, sabes muy bien que ya superó por completo a Quinn.  
><strong>K.<strong> Esta bien, tienes razón ésta es mi noche y la disfrutaré al máximo (sonriendo).

_En otro lado del departamento, Brittany y Santana conversaban._

**B.** Estoy tan orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado Sannie, sabía que conseguirías tu sueño cuando te decidiste venir a NY.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso en parte te lo debo a ti Britt Britt (sonriendo)  
><strong>B.<strong> Tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero si tuviera que volverlo a hacer para que lograras esto, sin dudarlo lo haría.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se B.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y cómo vas con la chica que sales?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno.. la verdad aun no hay nada concreto, hemos salido un par de veces, aun nos estamos conociendo, pero va muy bien (sonriendo).  
><strong>B.<strong> Y dime San, ha habido algo mas entre ustedes ademas de dulces besos de dama?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja no Britt aun no, no es que no me muera de ganas pero la verdad prefiero tener algo oficial con ella antes de hacer eso, mira que las relaciones que he tenido y que han empezado con sexo no han acabado nada bien.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo dices por mi verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eeeemmm.. bueno Britt (sonriendo nerviosa) lo de nosotros fue distinto, afortunadamente aun sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sabes que eso no es cierto (frunciendo el ceño).  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué dices eso B?  
><strong>B.<strong> Alguien mas ya ocupa ese sitio (mirando hacia Rachel).  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt... Rachel y yo llevamos viviendo mucho tiempo juntas y la convivencia nos ha servido mucho para mejorar nuestra relación y la verdad es que ha sido una excelente amiga, pero tu siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, tal vez la distancia nos ha separado mas de lo que quisiéramos pero sabes muy bien que siempre vas a contar conmigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo se Tana, aunque es muy triste que siempre la distancia sea un obstáculo entre nosotras (suspirando) a veces me gustaría mudarme a NY sólo para recuperar al 100% tu amistad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Múdate entonces...  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahora no puedo, sabes que tengo el compromiso de montarle las coreografías a los bailarines de Mercedes para su próxima gira, pero tal vez, después de eso me anime, Mike ha pensado en abrir una academia de baile aquí enfocada para niños y como soy su socia pues tendría que estar al pendiente de eso... en fin a ver que pasa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esos planes son maravillosos y con su reputación como coreógrafos profesionales, de seguro sería un éxito.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mike piensa lo mismo. Bien volviendo al tema de la chica, como dices que se llama?  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne Summers, mira aquí tengo una foto con ella de la última vez que salimos (mostrándole la foto en su celular).  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh por dios es una diosa! Vendrá esta noche? Porque si tu no te animas a formalizar con ella, creéme que yo le puedo hacer el favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sobre mi cadáver Pierce, ella es mia jajaja y no , no viene esta noche, está en París filmando un comercial para un perfume, la próxima semana regresa (sonriendo)  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm que lástima, yo la quería conocer, bueno ya será para otra ocasión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Asi es B. (sonriéndo).

Las chicas y Kurt seguían charlando, riendo y bebiendo cuando escucharon el timbre.

**T.** Ha de ser el stripper (aplaudiendo con emoción)  
><strong>R.<strong> Baja la voz Tina que Kurt no sabe nada , recuerda que es una sorpresa, además el stripper llegará en una hora mas  
><strong>T.<strong> Entonces? mmm creo que ya se quién puede ser, iré a abrir la puerta.

Tina fue directo a abrir, sólo para encontrarse con quien se imaginaba.

**T.** Heyyyy Quinn ! viniste que emoción (un poco falsa en su saludo) ven pasa, las chicas y Kurt están aquí. Hey chicos miren quien está aquí.

La rubia ingresó al departamento y todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

**M**. Chicaaaa, no lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo (abrazando a Quinn) estas hermosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Mercedes tu luces fantástica (sonriendo).  
><strong>Su.<strong> Quinnie que emoción volverte a ver. (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo mismo digo Sugar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Hola Q, que felicidad que estés aquí. (abrazándola=  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se Britt yo también estoy muy feliz de volverlas a ver.

En el fondo estaban los HummelPezBerry inmóviles.

**Su.** Chicos no van a saludar a Quinn?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y fue Santana quien rompió el silencio

**S.** Claro que si, hola Fabray, que gusto que estés aquí (dándole un abrazo rápido)

Luego los otros 2 chicos se acercaron a saludar a la rubia.

**Q.** Dios mio no puedo creer que por fin los vea después de tanto tiempo (con una amplia sonrisa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Tienes muchas cosas de que hablar con nosotros Q, pensamos que una nave extraterreste te había capturado para hacer experimentos contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajaja no Britt eso no fue lo que pasó, te lo aseguro.  
><strong>M.<strong> Bien chicos, nos pondremos al día con Quinn después porque hoy estamos aquí para festejar a Kurt, así que a divertirse se ha dicho! .

Los chicos continuaron bebiendo y recordando algunas cosas de la preparatoria, Santana se pasó la mayoría del rato hablando ya sea con Brittany o con Rachel, no ignoraba a Quinn simplemente no le interesaba charlar con ella.

La plática de los amigos fue interrumpida por fuertes golpes en la puerta del departamento, Brittany atendió solo para dar entrada a un "policía" de excelente cuerpo y muy sexy que inmediatamente fue directo hacia Kurt con sensuales movimientos, logrando que el chico de ojos azules se sonrojara e intimidara un poco, los gritos de las chicas no cesaban, Santana sólo rodó los ojos y con fastidio se dirigió a servirse un trago.

**S.** Jamás entenderé a las mujeres, no se qué tiene de espectacular un tipo lleno de bolas, iuggg (balbuceó)

En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de ella e inmediatamente volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes tan familiares.

**Q.** Parece que no te estas divirtiendo mucho.  
><strong>S.<strong> En este momento no, le rogué a Rachel para que también contratara a una chica pero me dijo " es la despedida de Kurt, la tuya" (cara de fastidio).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno... Rachel dijo la verdad,  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si y yo mientras me jodo (cruzándose de brazos). Bueno y tú por qué no estas disfrutando del "maravilloso" espectáculo del nalgón ese?.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno.. (la interrumpió la morena)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh ya se, tu marido te tiene prohibido ver hombres que no sean él verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, no es eso, simplemente mi bebida se terminó y vine por otra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh si tu lo dices, bueno dime que te sirvo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Whisky por favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok... aquí tienes.  
><strong>B.<strong> Chicas vengan a ver esto jajajaja Kurt esta paralizado, parece que le dará un ataque o algo así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no me puedo perder la cara de Hummel, jajaja lo voy a grabar.

Cuando el show del stripper terminó, las chicas aun no paraban de reír al recordar el cómo Kurt luego de estar algunos minutos paralizado, después prácticamente estaba encima del bailarín exótico, Santana había grabado todo con su celular y estaba chantajeando a Kurt con un buen vestido de marca a cambio de no mostrarle esas escenas a su prometido. El chico de mala gana no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el trato.

_La despedida había terminado...mas no la fiesta._

**T.** Bien chicas creo que es el momento de... LA PIJAMADA!  
><strong>Sr.<strong> Siiii hace años que no tengo una, vamos a ponernos la pijama.

Quinn se paró de su asiento para despedirse de sus amigos.

**B.** Hey Quinn como que te vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Britt, ustedes tienen planes y yo tengo que regresar al hotel antes de que se haga mas tarde.  
><strong>B.<strong> No Quinnie, la pijamada es para todos, quédate, Santana te puede prestar una pijama, verdad San?

Santana no tuvo mas remedio que prestarle la ropa a Quinn solo por cortesía, así que la rubia se quedó a la pijamada.

Los chicas y Kurt se dirigieron a la recámara de Santana que era la mas grande y la cual después de un volado se la había ganado a Rachel.

**M.** Bien chicos afortunadamente la mayoría de nosotros no estamos tan ebrios a excepción de Brittany quien se desnudó junto con el stripper (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo siento Mercedes es algo que no puedo evitar, es mas fuerte que yo.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ya nos dimos cuenta todos...bueno no quiero parecerme a Rachel en lo chismosa .. (interrumpida por Rachel).  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no soy chismosa! (alzando la voz)  
><strong>M.<strong> Claro que lo eres, pero bueno, Quinn que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? por un momento empecé a creerme la teoria de Brittany del secuestro de los aliens (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja bueno he estado algo ocupada ya saben.  
><strong>Su.<strong> Muéstranos las fotos de tus hijos, han de ser preciosos (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> mmm Me encantaría Sugar, pero... aun no tengo hijos  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio Q?...no me digas que eres estéril, que triste (haciendo puchero).  
><strong>Q.<strong> jaja no B, no creo tener ese problema.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces el estéril es tu esposo verdad? que lástima, (mas puchero)  
>Q. No jajja no creo tampoco que él sea estéril.<br>**Su**. Ahh entonces aun están esperando para ser papás, los comprendo aun son muy jóvenes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tampoco es eso.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ya me perdí... entonces no piensan tener jamás hijos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno definitivamente yo algún día espero tener hijos, pero no será con Ian.  
><strong>K.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque Ian y yo nos divorciamos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Queeeeee? Pero cómo? no entiendo  
><strong>Q.<strong> Simplemente el matrimonio no funcionó y nos divorciamos.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ohh es una lástima Quinn, lo siento mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes Mercedes, la verdad es que fue lo mejor.  
><strong>T.<strong> Y entonces si no estas casada, a qué te dedicas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno... descubrí que las leyes no eran precisamente lo mío así que decidí cambiar rotundamente de ámbito y estudiar fotografía profesional, luego decidí especializarme en lo relacionado con la fotografía en la industria de la moda, al parecer a varias agencias les ha gustado mi trabajo y recientemente me han contratado para VNY Model Management.  
><strong>R.<strong> Esa es la agencia donde Sam y tu trabajan (mirando a Kurt).  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio Kurt? Genial, seremos compañeros de trabajo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>K.<strong> Eso quiere decir que te mudarás para acá?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así es Kurt, de hecho a partir de hoy y hasta que se me termine el contrato o algo mas pase, estoy viviendo en NY (gran sonrisa)

Al escuchar esas palabras de la rubia, todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos a excepción de Santana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En unas horas un capítulo mas, gracias por los comentarios, me he fijado que varios de ellos aparecen como a los 2 días de que los escribieron, no entiendo el por qué...pero bueno, mil gracias nuevamente.<em>**


	17. Donde caben 2, caben 3

_**Feliz domingo a todos, hoy les traigo un poquito mas temprano el capitulo, porque en un rato más veré la segunda parte de la 4ta temporada de The Walking Dead, estoy muy emocionada, es mi segunda serie favorita, claro primero es Glee.**_

_**Se que varios me han pedido amor entre las PezBerry y de verdad lo siento mucho pero en esta historia no será así, de hecho igual y me odiarán pero yo las shippeo solo como amistad y no como algo romántico, de solo pensarlo me da cosa jejeje sorry.**_

_**Este capítulo también es tipo introducción a lo que será la otra parte de la historia, el drama llegará en algún momento de eso pueden estar seguros, pero por lo pronto las cosas aun estarán tranquilas en ese aspecto, ok ahora me gustaría que comenzaran a leer el capítulo, gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 17. Donde caben 2 caben 3...<strong>

La pijamada continuó hasta altas horas de la noche, finalmente el grupo de amigas y Kurt decidieron dormir un poco, a la mañana siguiente Mercedes se ofreció en preparar el almuerzo para los chicos y todos se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar.

**S.** Mmmmm por dios Wheezy esto es DELICIOSO, tenía años de no probar una algo tan rico, a ésto si le puedo llamar comida Rachel , no a las porquerías que preparas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no preparo porquerías, no agradeces que varias veces gracias a mi desayunas. (enojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira pequeño Hobbit tendrás unos talentos incomparables pero el cocinar definitivamente no es uno de ellos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Eso es verdad Rachel, no tienes nada de sazón (haciendo caras)  
><strong>Q.<strong> He de confesar que Kurt y Santana tienen razón Rachel, no eres la mejor cocinera (sonrojándose un poco).  
><strong>R.<strong> Dirán lo que quieran pero a Jesse le encanta lo que le preparo. (indignada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no te dice nada porque quiere quedar bien contigo, ademas un sandwich o un hot dog los puede preparar cualquiera (rodando los ojos) siempre es lo que le das.  
><strong>B.<strong> Dejen en paz a la pobre abue Berry, cuando se case con el hijo del Sr. Shue estoy segura que se meterá a clases de cocina.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no me voy a casar con Jesse, ni si quiera somos novios aun Britt. (fastidiada y cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque tu aún no le das el sí, mira que a pesar de que Jesse St. James es mas diva que tu y Mercedes juntas, no voy a negar que ha cambiado un poco y que muere de amor por ti (guiñándole el ojo).  
><strong>R.<strong> Mejor cambiemos de tema por favor. (algo nerviosa y sonrojada)

Brittany comenzó a hablar.

**B.** Oye Q y ya tienes donde quedarte aquí en NY?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Britt apenas llegué ayer y estoy en un hotel, lo del trabajo se dió de repente y no he tenido la oportunidad de buscar nada, afortunadamente comienzo el trabajo la próxima semana, así que tendré algo de tiempo para buscar un lugar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y por qué no te quedas con Rachel y Santana mientras consigues departamento? ellas tienen una habitación extra, verdad chicas? (volteando a ver a las PezBerry)  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno Britt la habitación a la que te refieres no tiene cama, hemos pensado usarla como estudio. (tono incómodo)  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero pueden comprar una cama mientras Quinn se va, solo sería por unos días y luego la convierten en su estudio o le ponen el tubo que quiere Santana (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Un tubo? quieres colocar ahí un tubo Santana? (mirando con intriga y enojo a la latina).  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejejeje estemmm...

Sugar interrumpió

**Su.** Por eso no se preocupen.

La chica se levantó un momento de su silla, fue a la recámara por su celular y regresó al comedor.

**Su.** Listo, en media hora traen una cama, esas son las ventajas de ser hija de un multimillonario (sonriendo).  
><strong>R.<strong> Que rapidez... pero bueno ustedes ya están decidiendo por Quinn y lo mas seguro es que ella no quiera quedarse un tiempo con nosotras, verdad Quinn ? (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno sinceramente, el estar en un hotel no es lo más cómodo para mi, así que acepto la invitación de quedarme con ustedes unos días mientras consigo departamento. (amplia sonrisa)  
><strong>B.<strong> Eso es genial! (aplaudiendo) Quinnie se queda con ustedes, además donde caben 2 caben 3. (aaaamplia sonrisa)

En el fondo Rachel y Santana sólo se miraban entre ellas y esbozaban una sonrisa bastante forzada.

Horas después Tina llevó al aeropuerto a Sugar, Brittany y Mercedes quien regresaban a Los Ángeles, días después volverían para la boda Klaine. Quinn había ido al hotel en busca de sus cosas.

Por otro lado Kurt se dirigió al departamento donde vivía con su prometido Blaine.

**K.** Hola hay alguien en casa?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hola amor que bueno que ya llegaste (saludándolo con un beso) cómo les fue en la despedida.  
><strong>K.<strong> Genial, ya conoces como son las chicas, estuvo muy divertida la verdad.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y cómo te portaste?  
><strong>K.<strong> Muy bien no te preocupes (un poco nervioso) Vas a Salir?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras, iré con Quinn a ayudarla con su equipaje, ya me platicó que las PezBerry la invitaron a quedarse unos días con ellas mientras consigue donde vivir.  
><strong>K.<strong> Corrección: Brittany la invitó a quedarse en el departamento de las chicas, obviamente ellas no se pudieron negar.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> En serio? jajaja algo así me imaginé, en fin, regreso en un par de horas.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quieres que te acompañe?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No amor, mejor descansa un poco, parece que no dormiste mucho anoche.  
><strong>K.<strong> Si la verdad las carcajadas de Tina y Mercedes no me dejaron pegar el ojo en toda la noche, que llevas en esa bolsa? (intrigado)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ummm unas cosas de Quinn, se las voy a entregar.  
><strong>K.<strong> Y tu por qué las tienes?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Porque... me las encargó hace tiempo y como no habíamos sabido nada de ella, no se las pude dar antes.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ohh pues jamás me di cuenta que las tuvieras contigo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Entonces no eres tan observador como dices ser (sonriendo) bueno luego nos vemos (despidiéndose con un beso).

Departamento PezBerry.

**R.** No puedo creer lo que hizo Brittany, ni si quiera nos consultó antes de invitar a la rubia. (enojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya conoces a Britt, jamás cambiará esa niña (sonriendo) sabes?, aun estoy sorprendida de que hayan traído la cama exactamente a la media hora de que Sugar la pidió, como quisiera ser hija del señor Motta. (haciendo puchero)  
><strong>R.<strong> Si tan influyente fuera ese señor, Sugar le habría conseguido un departamento a Quinn y no una maldita cama (enojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya relájate Berry, ademas solo será por un par de días, y afortunadamente no estamos mucho tiempo en casa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Me preocupa el cómo se vaya a comportar Quinn, hace mas de 3 años que no sabemos nada de ella y quién sabe que mañas nuevas traiga, pero sobre todo me preocupas tu y que te sientas incómoda por su presencia.  
><strong>S.<strong> De verdad Rach? (abrazando a su amiga) no te preocupes por mí, tu sabes perfectamente que Quinn ya no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí, mi corazón pertenece a una joven y preciosa rubia (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Definitivamente tu algo tienes con las rubias. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios! lo se (riendo sonrojada), pero bueno como te digo no te preocupes, que al menos por las próximas semanas yo estaré mas ocupada que de costumbre (sonriendo).  
><strong>R.<strong> Ah si y eso por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque te recuerdo que la próxima semana regresa Anne de París y...no te había platicado pero decidí apoyar finalmente a Artie con algo de dinero para financiar su cortometraje. (sonriendo nuevamente)  
><strong>R.<strong> A cambio de que? (arqueando una ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> De nada Hobbit. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana por dios, te conozco, estoy segura de que le pediste algo a cambio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno... solo le pedí ser la protagonista del corto, eso fue todo. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo sabía ! nunca haces algo nada mas por que sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya cállate y mejor ayúdame a prepararle la cama a la princesa que no ha de tardar en llegar. (haciendo cara de fastidio)

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde se hospeda Quinn.

**Q.** Hey Blaine pasa, gracias por venir.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estas lista para salir?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ya terminé de empacar, no es mucho, la mayoría de mis cosas aun están en casa de mamá, cuando por fin tenga un lugar aquí, le diré que me las traiga.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Quinn, estas segura que quieres hacer esto? de ir a pasar unos días con las chicas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tengo ninguna duda Blaine, es algo que quiero y necesito hacer.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y cuando piensas hablar con ellas, de todo lo que me platicaste en Lima?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno... (pensativa) a decir verdad... estoy algo nerviosa, pero en definitiva primero quiero platicar con Rachel y luego con Santana.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Espero que todo salga bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ah por cierto esto es tuyo (dándole la bolsa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mio? (cara de confusión) qué es?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ábrelo...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh por dios ! (tapándose la boca)

Más tarde ese día Quinn y Blaine llegaron al departamento.

**R.** Blaine (saludándolo) pasen, no pensé que vinieran juntos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Me ofrecí a ayudarle a Quinn con su equipaje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sin su ayuda me habría sido casi imposible traer tantas maletas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si parece que trajiste la ropa de toda tu familia ahí. (haciendo mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajja y eso que no son todas mis cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? órale. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno Quinn puedes pasar a la recámara, ya instalamos la cama que Sugar te regaló, espero estes cómoda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si chicas gracias, no se preocupen que solo serán unos cuantos días (sonriendo).  
><strong>R.<strong> Ojalá (pensó Rachel)

Suena el teléfono de Santana.

**S.** Heyyy hola princesa,que bueno que llamas he estado pensando todo el día en ti (muy sonrojada y sonriendo mientras caminó con dirección a su recámara).

**R.** Uyy ya le habló el amor de su vida, asi que por las próximas 2 horas no le veremos ni el polvo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana tiene novia?  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues digamos que prácticamente es un hecho, Santana esta muuuuuy enamorada de Anne.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Anne es modelo profesional y trabaja en la agencia de modelos que te contrató, muy pronto la conocerás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohh... ya veo.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas PezBerry se levantaron temprano y se alistaron para su día... cuando salieron de sus habitaciones el olor a comida las llevó directamente hacia la pequeña cocina.

**R.** Que es ese olor? wooow.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey buenos días chicas, siéntense les preparé el desayuno.  
><strong>R.<strong> En serio? No te hubieras molestado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es molestia Rach, además es una manera de agradecerles que me permitan quedarme unos días en su casa.

Las chicas se sentaron en la barra de la isla de la cocina.

**S.** Bueno la verdad esto huele muy rico, espero que sepa igual... mmm sabe muuuyy bien, bueno no tanto como el que preparó Cedes ayer pero al menos el día de hoy no tendré que comer el clásico y para nada apetitoso desayuno Berry, gracias Q.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya nunca volveré a cocinarte nada Santana, eres una malagradecida (indignada)  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? genial ! este es el mejor día de mi vida (riendo a carcajadas).  
><strong>R.<strong> Jaa jaaaaa muy graciosa Satanás.

Las chicas desayunaron mientras Santana seguía molestando a Rachel como era su costumbre, Quinn no podía evitar la risa, al ver esas escenas, cuando terminaron de desayunar...

**S.** Bueno chicas me voy, tengo una junta con Artie y la bola de nerds de sus compañeros, te veo en el teatro Berry, adiós Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuídate San (sonriendo).  
><strong>R.<strong> Le preguntas a Artie si tiene un pequeño papel para mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> En tus sueños Berry. (salió del departamento)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Artie está haciendo por fin una película?  
><strong>R.<strong> Un cortometraje, es un proyecto para la escuela aunque al parecer lo piensa inscribir en algún festival.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que gusto que Artie haya llegado tan lejos, estoy tan orgullosa de todos ustedes, Blaine me puso al tanto de todo lo que han hecho este tiempo y es sorprendente.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si afortunadamente a cada uno nos esta yendo bien, a varios les ha costado mas trabajo que a otros pero ahí la llevamos. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel... estas ocupada toda la tarde? (le pregunta insegura)  
><strong>R.<strong> No, la función de hoy es hasta las 8, por qué?

Silencio.

**Q.** Porque me gustaría invitarte a comer, sabes? necesito hablar contigo. (soltando el aire)  
><strong>R.<strong> De qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> De lo que ha pasado conmigo estos 3 años y medio. (seria)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok (frunciendo el ceño) entonces ... vayamos a comer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les aviso que a partir de este momento Quinn tendrá mas participación en la trama y veremos también la historia desde su punto de vista, ojalá y les guste el cómo se irá desarrollando la historia a partir del próximo capítulo.<strong>_

_**Tal vez la trama vaya un poco mas lenta y no tenga tanta acción o drama como quisieran pero les prometo que en algún punto de la historia todo eso regresará.**_

_**Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios, se cuidan mucho por fa.**_


	18. Esta vez será diferente, mi amor

_**Hola, hoy mi cabecita estuvo un poco ocupada en otras cosas =( y sólo esto me salió de ella, a ver que les parece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 18. Esta vez será diferente, mi amor...<strong>

Mientras Rachel se preparaba para la comida con Quinn, la rubia miraba las fotos de las 2 chicas que había por el departamento, tomó 2, la primera era una imagen de Santana y la otra era de la latina con Rachel.

**R.** Estoy lista Quinn, a la hora que digas.

La rubia volteó y dejó en su lugar las fotos que estaba viendo.

**Q.** Ok Rachel.  
><strong>R.<strong> Esa foto es del día que Santana ganó su tony y la otra es del día que estrenamos wicked.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si lo se..  
><strong>R.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada que es mejor que ya salgamos o perderemos la reservación.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok

Las 2 chicas se dirigieron al restaurante que la rubia había elegido, una vez ahí tomaron asiento.

**R.** Vaya Quinn este restaurante es muy elegante, veo que te ha ido muy bien en tu trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si no me quejo, el aspecto económico no ha sido un problema para mi, más bien una maldición (lo dijo pensativa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Por qué lo dices?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En un momento más lo sabrás, primero ordenemos.

Las chicas estaban comiendo y charlaban al mismo tiempo.

**R.** Quinn sinceramente dime algo, estas aquí solo por tu trabajo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La verdad? No. Este empleo fue rechazado por un colega ya que por problemas familiares no podía viajar a NY, así que me recomendó y yo acepté, pero no es la razón principal por la que estoy aquí.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y cual es entonces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana (soltando el aire)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Rachel, he venido a recuperarla.  
><strong>R.<strong> Recu que? No estoy entendiendo nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo único que tienes que entender es que Santana es lo mas importante para mi.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn tal vez estas confundida, te acabas de divorciar y es comprensible que te sientas así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> El divorcio no tiene nada que ver.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero tu no eres gay, se lo repetiste hasta el cansancio a Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se, pero lo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que el amor es el amor, no importa el género de la persona si no la persona en sí, pero si el estar enamorada de Santana me hace gay, entonces definitivamente lo soy (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> De verdad estoy muy confundida con esto (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Después de lo que te tengo que platicar entenderás muchas cosas...

Las chicas hablaron por bastante tiempo y casi era la hora en que Rachel tenía que llegar al teatro.

**Q.** Y eso es lo que ha pasado.  
><strong>R.<strong> Woow sinceramente no se que decirte.. (confundida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo entiendo Rachel, necesitaba platicarlo contigo, pero lo importante es que estoy decidida y ésta vez haré las cosas bien, como deben de ser.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mira Quinn .. (fue interrumpida por la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se lo que me dirás Rachel y no te preocupes, que ésta vez no lastimaré a Santana te lo prometo.  
><strong>R.<strong> La verdad Quinn? En esta ocasión no me preocupada que Santana salga lastimada, más bien la que me preocupas eres tu.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tienes por que, se que el amor de Santana por mi ahí sigue.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no estaría tan segura Quinn  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo me lo dice Rachel.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn... no has convivido con ella por mas de 3 años y siento decírtelo pero Santana ya no te ama , créeme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si eso que dices es verdad, entonces lucharé por que ese sentimiento hacia mi, regrese.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Quinn, ten cuidado. (preocupada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo tendré.  
><strong>R. <strong>Presiento que ahora tu serás quien sufrirá en esta ocasión (pensó)

Las chicas salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al teatro, Quinn decidió quedarse a ver la obra.  
>Llegando al teatro Rachel invitó a su camerino a la rubia.<p>

**Q.** Siento haberte hecho llegar tarde Rach.  
><strong>R.<strong> Estoy justo a tiempo, no te apures (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> El camerino de Santana es el de al lado?  
><strong>R.<strong> Sip  
><strong>Q.<strong> Iré a saludarla.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmm ok, suerte.

La rubia tocó a la puerta del camerino de la latina.

**S.** Adelante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola San (un poco nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray? Y tu que haces por aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fui a comer con Rachel, la acompañe para acá y decidí quedarme a ver la obra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh que bien, sólo faltas tu de verla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm si...  
><strong>S.<strong> Obvio yo me llevo la obra pero ya ves como parlotea Berry (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno te dejo para que termines de prepararte, iré a tomar mi lugar, te veo a la salida, por cierto te ves muy hermosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias... (Frunciendo el ceño)

La obra comenzó y Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de Santana, sentía que se le erizaba el cuerpo cada que la latina tenía una parlamento en escena o cantaba, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

La obra terminó y las 3 chicas regresaron al departamento.

**S.** Por fin en casa, estoy muy cansada, todo el día fue bastante pesado.  
><strong>R.<strong> Como te fue con Artie?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien, el único inconveniente es que tendré que besar a un tipo (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Santana ya lo haz hecho antes en escena, además sólo es actuación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero lo que tu no sabes es que el tipo será Trouty Mouth (frunciendo de nuevo la nariz)  
><strong>R.<strong> Sam? Y él desde cuando quiere ser actor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni idea, pero como también ayudó con parte para financiar el corto...  
><strong>R.<strong> Pidió ser protagonista.. (moviendo la cabeza) No se de quién lo habrá aprendido .  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry.

Suena el teléfono de Santana

**S.** Ayy es mi chica preferida, buenas noches señoritas hasta mañana, tengo una joven rubia que atender.

La latina se fue a su recámara.

**Q.** Al parecer a Santana le gusta mucho esa chica.  
><strong>R.<strong> No sólo le gusta, esta realmente entusiasmada con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm es modelo tal vez sea por eso.  
><strong>R.<strong> No lo creo, la chica realmente es buena persona.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y que edad tiene?  
><strong>R.<strong> Creo que 20  
><strong>Q.<strong> 20? Santana sale con una niña de 20 años? no lo puedo creer.  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno a mi también me sorprendió un poco, ya que Willow era mayor que Santana, supongo que quiere probar otra cosa, además sólo le lleva 4 años Quinn, no es tanta la diferencia, no exageres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Willow la antigua novia de Santana, con quien rompió porque la chica le pidió que vivieran juntas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si ... Y tu cómo sabes eso ? (Muy intrigada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Emmmm pues... Blaine me lo contó .  
><strong>R.<strong> Y luego dicen que la chismosa soy yo (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja ay Rach (negando con la cabeza) Bueno me iré a descansar, hasta mañana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Hasta mañana.

Ya era de madrugada y la rubia no podía dormir, por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez un sólo pensamiento "Santana".

La chica se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, con nervios se dirigió a la recámara de la latina abrió la puerta que para su fortuna no tenía el seguro, se acercó a donde la morena dormía profundamente, se paró justo enfrente de ella, la luz de la luna reflejaba la cara de la latina, a Quinn siempre le había gustado verla dormir, le parecía la chica más dulce del planeta, con la mirada siguió el reflejo de luz que daba hacia los senos de la morena, la rubia se lamió los labios y cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro.

**Q.** Esta vez será diferente mi amor, te lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras la joven salió hacia su habitación, donde una vez acostada finalmente consiguió dormir.

Cuando Quinn se levantó ya era un poco tarde, salió de su recamara y se encontró a una Rachel a punto de salir del departamento.

**R.** Hey Quinn buenos días se te pegaron las sábanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... no podía dormir anoche, aun no me acostumbro al horario.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si me imagino.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y Santana?  
><strong>R.<strong> Fue a correr no ha de tardar en llegar., cuándo vas a hablar con ella Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo mas pronto posible, solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado, además tengo un poco de miedo (pasándose la mano por el cabello)  
><strong>R. <strong>Me imagino.

Santana regresó de correr.

**S.** Bueno días señoritas, tengan un excelente miércoles, les traje un delicioso café con unos panecillos para evitar el desayuno Berry, no es necesario que me lo agradezcan (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo años de no probar este café desde... (se quedó callada)  
><strong>R.<strong> mmm Santana hoy tienes reunión con Artie?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si en un rato mas, tenemos lectura de guión y conociendo lo leeento que es trouty, supongo que se me irá toda la mañana en eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puedo acompañarte? me gustaria saludar a Artie y a Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no tienes que buscar departamento?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero eso lo puedo hacer después.. entonces puedo ir?  
><strong>S.<strong> Supongo que si (alzando los hombros) bueno mientras desayunan iré a darme una ducha, en una hora nos vamos Fabray, no te demores.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estaré lista (con gran sonrisa) y tu Rach que harás?  
><strong>R.<strong> Acompañaré a Jesse a su ensayo, después iremos a comer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Las cosas van en serio con él verdad?  
><strong>R.<strong> No, solo somos buenos amigos (sonrió con timidez)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno...por algo se empieza (devolvio la sonrisa)

La latina y la rubia fueron al estacionamiento del edificio para subir al coche de Santana, antes de salir se toparon con el portero del edificio.

**S.** Bueno días Cliff mira ella es Quinn Fabray, esta viviendo unos días conmigo y con Rachel  
><strong>C.<strong> Buenos días señorita Lopez, mucho gusto señorita Fabray, si la había visto salir con la srita Berry.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mucho gusto Cliff, estaremos viéndonos por unos días (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si solo por unos cuantos días.

Las chicas salieron del edificio con rumbo al lugar donde se verían con Artie.

**S.** Odio el maldito tráfico (enojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé siempre que íbamos al trabajo te enojabas por lo mismo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San? y llevas mucho tiempo saliendo con la modelo?.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se nombre es Anne y no llevamos mucho saliendo, solo 3 meses, la conozco hace 4.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y las cosas con ella son serias?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaya ..si Berry es del FBI definitivamente tu eres de la CIA, por que tanta maldita pregunta? que sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo contigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno.. puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, yo no tengo ningun problema en responder.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo malo es que a mi no me interesa preguntarte nada, pero para responder tu pregunta, SI, las cosas con ella son muy serias, de hecho estoy segura que ella es la mujer de mi vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo sabes eso? apenas llevan saliendo 3 meses (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque con nadie me había sentido como con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con nadie?  
><strong>S.<strong> Asi es detective Fabray, CON NADIE.

La chica de ojos verdes, sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de la latina y no volvió a hacer mas preguntas.

Cuando llegaron a la reunión con Artie, la rubia inmediatamente saludó a sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo,.

**A.** Es una suerte que hayas venido a acompañar a Santana, Tina me comentó que eres fotógrafa profesional y me gustaría consultarte algunas cosas, en cuanto a la iluminacíon para el cortometraje, podrías ayudarme?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por supuesto que sí Artie, ojalá mi ayuda te sirva.  
><strong>A.<strong> Estoy seguro que si (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Queee? no sólo tengo que soportar a Trouty, si no tambien a Fabray? Ay por dios es muy mal augurio para el cortometraje Arthur, este par de perdedores , te echarán a perder todo el proyecto (enojada).  
><strong>A.<strong> No lo creo, al contrario, Quinn es un plus para la realización del proyecto y se que nos irá muy bien.

Los chicos empezaron la lectura del guión..

**S.** Un momento Arthur, me dijiste que sólo tendría una escena de beso con Sam y aquí están 3!  
><strong>A.<strong> Es necesario para la trama.  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy de acuerdo. (enojada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No creas que yo estoy muy contento de tener que besarte, tal vez me convierta en piedra en cuanto lo haga (molesto)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si no es que antes tu me asfixias con esos labios de rana que te cargas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Como si tus labios fueran muy delgados.  
><strong>S.<strong> Son inmensamente mas delgados que los tuyos.  
><strong>A.<strong> Basta! Si se van a poner así mejor les regreso su dinero y consigo otros actores.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien esta bien, ya no digo nada, podemos continuar?  
><strong>A.<strong> Eso espero.

La rubia no hacía mas que reír ante la escena que estaba frente a ella.

**Q. **Vaya, el acompañar a Santana resultó muy provechoso, podré pasar mas tiempo junto a ella, esto va muy bien (pensó mientras miraba a Santana concentrada en el guión y sonrió)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y que piensan eh?<strong>_


	19. Novia Oficial

_**Buenas noches a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo, se que las cosas van lentas, pero es por el bien de la historia créanmelo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 19. Novia Oficial.<strong>

Luego de algunas horas finalmente Santana dejó de pelear con Sam, la mañana se pasó rápidamente y los chicos fijaron la fecha en la que comenzaría el corto de Artie.

**S.** Bueno Fabray es hora de volver a casa, tengo hambre y cuando pasa eso me enojo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se perfectamente y no quiero que pase eso, te invito a comer, que dices?  
><strong>S.<strong> No tengo ánimo para eso, mejor pasemos por comida rápida y ya .  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok

De regreso al departamento las chicas estaban comiendo.

**Q.** La historia del corto es muy buena, espero que Artie gane en el festival.  
><strong>S.<strong> Conmigo como protagonista tenlo por seguro (presumiendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se, lo se. Hoy tienes función verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip, como cada miércoles, mañana descansamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno ya que mañana estas libre, que te parece si vamos a cenar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Fabray pero mañana regresa mi chica e iré a recogerla al aeropuerto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno ya será para otra ocasión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tal vez

Las chicas terminaron de comer y Santana fue a tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir al teatro, por otro lado la rubia empezó a hacer algunas llamadas.

**Q.** Si soy la Srita Fabray, sólo para verificar lo de siempre, perfecto, gracias, hasta luego.  
>Hola soy Quinn Fabray, llamo para comprobar la hora de la junta de mañana viernes, ahh ok, seré puntual, gracias.<p>

Se llegó la noche y las PezBerry regresaron al departamento después de terminar la función .  
>Santana llegó con el arreglo floral que cada miércoles recibía y lo puso en el centro de la mesa del comedor.<p>

**S.** Lleno total! Me siento realizada, hasta en miércoles la gente va a verme, que felicidad.  
><strong>R.<strong> Sabes bien que el teatro se llena por mi Santana !  
><strong>S.<strong> Jaaaaa jaaaaa como no, este año YO ganaré el tony como mejor actriz.  
><strong>R.<strong> Eso está por verse.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey chicas que bueno que ya llegaron, como les fue?  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien, el teatro se llenó otra vez.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que emoción, y esas flores?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah, es un regalo de un loco, cada semana me las envía desde que estrenamos la obra (alza los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Son muy bellas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si hasta eso el tipo tiene muy bien gusto, sólo que el muy cobarde no da la cara.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ha de ser casado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si es lo más seguro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puede ser, pero el mandar algo así no deja de ser romántico.  
>S. Si lo es, pero daría lo que fuera porque quien las envíe sea una chica, aunque lo dudo. Bueno señoritas, me voy a descansar, mi princesa llega en unas horas y quiero lucir radiante cuando me vea.<p>

La latina caminó a su dormitorio.

**Q.** Ya quiero conocer a esa tal Anne.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y para que?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Para conocer a mi competencia  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues al parecer muy pronto lo harás... Y hasta cuando hablarás con Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensaba hacerlo mañana, pero ya ves que la niña tiene planes.  
><strong>R.<strong> No debes de dejar que pase mas tiempo, ella necesita saberlo cuanto antes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Rachel, lo se, en la primera oportunidad que tenga, hablaré con ella.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto ...

**A.** Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne princesa!  
><strong>A.<strong> Te extrañé tanto Tana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo a ti.

Las chicas se dieron un tierno beso y se dirigieron al departamento de la modelo.

**A.** Por fin en casa!  
><strong>S.<strong> Si por fin (abrazando a la chica)  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana iré a bañarme rápido, no tardo ok?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si aquí te espero.

Cuando la chica salió de bañarse...

**A.** Tana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Que pasa?  
><strong>A.<strong> Ven a mi recámara por favor, te traje un regalo de París.

La latina fue al dormitorio y cuando entró se encontró a la chica en una sexy lencería.

**S.** Anne... (Viéndola de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta)  
><strong>A.<strong> Te gusta tu regalo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ese es mi regalo?  
><strong>A.<strong> Todo tuyo (la chica se quitó el sostén y acercándose a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne .. No hagas eso porque juro por dios que no me podré controlar y ...(fue interrumpida por un beso de la modelo)  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana, ya hemos esperado demasiado, a veces pienso que no te gusto tanto como me lo dices , yo creo que ya es el momento de que estemos juntas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Princesa sabes que me encantas pero no lo quiero echar a perder. (Cara de tristeza)  
><strong>A.<strong> Eso no va a pasar, de verdad me gustas, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, te admiro demasiado y cada que te veo me dan unas ganas enormes de follarte como no tienes idea.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? (riendo tímidamente)  
><strong>A.<strong> Te deseo Santana López, el sexo es parte de una relación, no debes de tener miedo de que ya demos ese paso, además me urge ser tuya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok pero... Sólo contéstame antes una simple pregunta.  
><strong>A.<strong> Cual?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres ser mi novia?  
><strong>A.<strong> Por fin! Pensé que jamás me lo preguntarías, claro que quiero ser tu novia! Te amo Tana. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo te amo a ti Anne.  
><strong>A.<strong> En serio primero esperabas que fuera tu novia oficial para poder acostarte conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si princesa, eres muy especial para mi, no solo quiero sexo contigo créeme.  
><strong>A.<strong> Te creo Tana (la besó apasionadamente)

Las chicas se besaron y tocaron por todo el cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos las 2 estaban completamente desnudas, Santana hizo un camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta el abdomen de la joven modelo, haciéndola estremecerse con el simple toque, la latina tenía ganas de hacerlo fuerte y salvaje, pero también quería tomarse su tiempo para saborear cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia y al final eso fue lo que hizo.

Pasaron toda la tarde descubriendo las sensaciones que les provocaban estar juntas por primera vez en ese estado, tuvieron varias rondas y ya exhaustas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas, Santana se sentía en las nubes, esa chica era muy especial para ella y no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo arruinara .

La noche llegó y de Santana Lopez ni sus luces.

**Q**. No crees que ya se tardó Santana ?  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmm bueno hace varios días que no veía a Anne, tal vez estén poniéndose al día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si tal vez (sintió celos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Deja le llamo para comprobar que este bien, por si las dudas.

La chica marcó al teléfono de Santana y puso el altavoz, después de varios timbrazos, finalmente contestaron

**R.** Santana donde andas a estas horas?  
><strong>A.<strong> Rachel ? Hola soy Anne, Santana no te puede contestar esta profundamente dormida.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>A.<strong> Me parece que quedo muy cansada (risita)  
><strong>R.<strong> Cansada? Ohhhh ya entiendo (abriendo los ojos) supongo que pasará la noche contigo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Si, hoy la secuestraré toda la noche (risita)  
><strong>R.<strong> Muy bien Anne, que se sigan... Divirtiendo  
><strong>A.<strong> Eso tenlo por seguro, nos vemos Rachel.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Rachel no pudo evitar sentir pena de que Quinn se haya enterado de lo que Santana y Anne estaban haciendo.

**R.** Estas bien Quinn ?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te voy a mentir, el saber que la mujer que amo se acaba de acostar con otra no es agradable.  
><strong>R.<strong> Entonces como te habrás dado cuenta lo de ellas es en serio, así que deberías de reconsiderar muy bien el propósito por el cual estas aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que? No Rachel, yo no me voy a dar por vencida, lucharé contra todo y contra todos si es preciso para recuperar el amor de Santana, ella es el amor de mi vida y no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, ella estará conmigo al final de todo esto, ya lo verás.

Quinn se fue a su recámara y comenzó a llorar sobre la almohada para que Rachel no la pudiera escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia, estaba sentada en la sala con la mirada perdida cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió y Santana hizo su entrada.

**S.** Hey buenos días Lucy, como amaneciste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que no tan bien como tu (triste)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo creo... donde está Berry? necesito decirle algo importantísimo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En su dormitorio,  
><strong>S.<strong> Racheeeel! ven para acá, rápido (gritando)  
><strong>R.<strong> Que pasa Santana? (corriendo hacia la sala)  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fin Berry (amplia sonrisa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Por fin que?  
><strong>S.<strong> Le pregunté a Anne si quería ser mi novia... y me dijo que siiiii ! (alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo).  
><strong>R.<strong> En serio? Wooow Santana es genial, me da gusto que por fin lo hayas hecho. (abrazando a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Siii lo puedes creer? dios! soy la mujer mas feliz del planeta, y lo mejor de todo es que me ama tanto como yo a ella (sonrisota)  
><strong>R.<strong> Estoy muy feliz por ti Santana.

Quinn tosió para que notaran que aun se encontraba ahí.

**R.** Quinn...pensé que ya habías salido a tu junta de trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, es en 2 horas mas (incómoda)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes junta de trabajo? También mi novia, de seguro es la misma reunión... me parece que hoy conocerás al amor de mi vida Fabray (sonriendo).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso parece (seria).  
><strong>S.<strong> Oye y ya viste lo del departamento? tienes aquí casi una semana y no veo mucho interés de tu parte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hice una cita con un agente de bienes raíces, lo veré el sábado en la mañana, no te preocupes Santana, ya no serán muchos días los que me tengas aquí. (molesta se fue a su recámara)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y a esta loca que le pasa? (mirando a Rachel frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> _Esta que se muere de celos_ (pensó) Tal vez ya se esté estresando por el trabajo, no lo se. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Rach... y tu cuándo?  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo cuándo qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuándo le darás el sí a Jesse?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya vas de nuevo con eso? en serio Santana estas llegando a un punto en el que me estas hartando con lo mismo. (fastidiada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es solo que no quiero verte así todo el tiempo, hace 4 años de la muerte de Finn y desde entonces no has tenido una relación estable con nadie, Jesse te adora.  
><strong>R.<strong> Finn no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah no? Rachel, mírame a mi, después de lo que pasó con la loca que esta allá (apuntando a la recamara de la rubia) pensé que mi vida amorosa estaba muerta y no fue así, Willow me demostró que aún me podía entusiasmar con alguien, claro que no me pude enamorar de ella como hubiera querido y cuando me propuso irnos a vivir juntas me quedó claro, pero gracias a eso hoy puedo decir que estoy totalmente enamorada como loca otra vez y si mi corazón pudo sanar y darle cabida al amor otra vez...entonces el tuyo también, en serio Rachel, no dejes ir el amor, Jesse se puede cansar.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tengo mucho miedo Santana, si algo le pasara a Jesse me moriría, no se si esta vez lo podría soportar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero no va a pasar nada, y si pasara entonces estarías peor, porque jamas habrías estado con él por tus miedos e inseguridades.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si eso es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Piénsalo Rach, no le digas no al amor.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo pensaré Santana, te lo prometo.

Mientras tanto la rubia en su recamara, tenia fija la mirada en algo que tenia entre sus manos...y pensó

**Q.** Tengo que ser inteligente, los celos no deben de ganarme, tengo que hacer las cosas bien, ella tiene que regresar conmigo.

Después de eso la rubia se dirigió a la agencia de modelos para su junta, estando ahí los ejecutivos principales le dieron la bienvenida y le mostraron el plan de trabajo que tenían con los modelos, le presentaron uno a uno a los chicos y chicas que formarían parte de ese proyecto, los saludó a todos, hasta que se presentó frente a ella la rubia a la que quería conocer.

**A.** Soy Anne Summers y es un honor trabajar con usted srita Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Llámame Quinn y creéme que tambien para mi será un honor el trabajar contigo. _Siempre es bueno tener al enemigo cerca_ (pensó)

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se viene enfrentamiento Quinntana, estén pendientes.<strong>

**Mil gracias por los comentarios, insisto no hay relación romántica PezBerry en este fic, lo siento.**

**Comenten, gracias.**


	20. Confesiones I

_**Hola a todos, me alegra que a la mayoría les esté gustando la historia, este capítulo se dividirá en 2 partes, les dejo la primera.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 20. Confesiones I<strong>

La junta terminó, todos los ejecutivos, modelos y staff en general salieron de la oficina donde se llevó a cabo la reunión. Anne se dirigía a la salida cuando se encontró a una cara muy familiar en la sala de espera de la agencia.

**A.** Tana! que haces aquí? (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno princesa, te quise dar una pequeña sorpresa e invitarte a comer, que dices?  
><strong>A.<strong> Siii me encanta la idea, te extrañé tanto bebé (sonrisota)  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces nos vamos?

En ese momento Quinn pasó por el mismo lugar.

**Q.** Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola de nuevo Fabray (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>A.<strong> Se conocen Tana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si princesa, es una vieja amiga, estuvimos en la preparatoria juntas y de quién te platiqué que estaba viviendo con nosotras por unos dias mientras consigue departamento (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>A.<strong> No me digas que también estuvo contigo en el club glee?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>A.<strong> Que emoción, entonces también cantas Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, hace años que no lo hago.  
><strong>A.<strong> Por qué no me habías dicho que Quinn trabajaría en la agencia bebé?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno la verdad después de lo que vivimos ayer ni lo recordé.  
><strong>A.<strong> Te entiendo (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno... me voy, te veo en casa Santana.  
><strong>A.<strong> Por qué no vas con nosotras a comer Quinn, me encantaría que me platicarás anécdotas de Santana en la preparatoria (sonrisa).  
><strong>S.<strong> Princesa, de seguro Quinn tiene otros planes y no querrá ser mal tercio, verdad Fabray? (incómoda)  
><strong>A.<strong> Ay Tana, no haría mal tercio, anda Quinn acompáñanos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok Anne, acepto la invitación.  
><strong>A.<strong> Genial, esto será muy divertido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Uyy si ya me lo imagino (puchero)

Las 3 chicas fueron a comer, Quinn le platicó algunas de las travesuras que Santana les hacía a sus compañeras porristas y a los miembros del club Glee, también le contó de la vez que le quitó al Sam y de cuando cantaron juntas una canción el día de su baile de graduación.

**A.** Me encantaría verlas cantar juntas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso jamás sucederá.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ayy por qué no? sería increíble.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no escuchaste que Quinn dijo que hace años no canta.  
><strong>A.<strong> Bueno Tana pero lo podría volver a hacer, verdad Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Todo puede pasar (sonriendo y mirando a Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que sea, bien nos vamos Anne?  
><strong>A.<strong> Ok vamos Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Le pediré un taxi a Fabray princesa.  
><strong>A.<strong> No Tana, vámonos juntas a tu departamento, además me encantaría pasar un rato contigo... (alanzando rápidamente las cejas).  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok entonces ya vámonos (sonriendo).

Cuando llegaron al departamento, las chicas se encontraron con Rachel hablando por teléfono muy entusiasmada, cuando la chica terminó la llamada saludó a sus amigas.

**R.** Anne, que gusto volverte a ver, como te fue en París?  
><strong>A.<strong> Súper Rachel ya sabes París es grandioso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Chicas que bueno que están juntas, les aviso que mañana haré una pequeña reunión para festejar las 100 representaciones de la obra de Jesse.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que bien Berry, gracias por pedirme consentimiento para hacerla (haciendo mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> Vamos Santana, solo seremos nosotras, Jesse y nuestros amigos Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie y Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Serviría de algo oponerme?  
><strong>R.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sabía. (rodando los ojos)

Sábado por la noche y la hora de la reunión se llegó, los chicos fueron llegando al departamento PezBerry y por su puesto el alcohol también estaba presente.

**R.** Chicooooos! quiero hacer un brindis por Jesse y las 100 representaciones de su obra.

Todos los chicos brindaron y felicitaron a Jesse.

**R.** Ahora es momento del Karaoke!  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo por qué? por qué a mi? por qué, por qué? (haciendo pucheros exageradamente)  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana no seas así, a mi me encanta escucharte cantar (besándola en la mejilla)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero lo que tu no sabes es que ni Rachel ni Blaine soltarán el micrófono en toda la noche y con Jesse aquí menos.. así que dudo que me escuches cantar hoy (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>A.<strong> Ven aquí (besándola suave en los labios)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo princesa.  
><strong>A.<strong> Te amo mas bebé.

Después de varias canciones interpretadas por Rachel y unas cuantas por Blaine, Anne tomó el micrófono para hablar

**A.** Chicos, heyyy escúchenme, bueno he tenido la fortuna de conocerlos desde hace tiempo y a todos los he escuchado cantar, soy su fan numero uno, peeero aquí hay una persona a la que le admiro mucho por su trabajo como fotógrafa, se que también canta y me encantaría poderla escuchar, que dices Quinn, podrías cantar algo para nosotros?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno... yo hace mucho que no lo hago y no quiero echarles a perder la fiesta con mis aullidos (riendo nervioso).  
><strong>T.<strong> Vamos Quinn hace mucho que no te escuchamos, canta aunque sea solo un tema.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si Quinn uno y ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok pero les advierto, hace años que no lo hago (soltando el aire)

La rubia se acercó junto a Rachel y Jesse para escoger la canción, segundos después empezó a sonar "Stay" de Rihanna, la rubia soltó el aire y comenzó a cantar, su voz era igual de dulce como hace años, tenía a todos embobados, cuando llegó a cierta parte de la canción dirigió su mirada a la latina.

**Q.** _Not really sure how to feel about it_  
><em>Something in the way you move<em>  
><em>Makes me feel like I can't live without you<em>  
><em>It takes me all the way<em>  
><em>I want you to stay<br>_  
>En seguida Rachel y Kurt se voltearon a ver, pero parecía que la latina no se había percatado de la mirada insistente de Quinn, porque seguía abrazando a su novia y susurrándole algo al oído, Anne sonreía pero le ponía atención a la interpretación Quinn, cuando finalmente la rubia terminó la canción todos estallaron en aplausos, incluyendo a la latina.<p>

**Bl.** Eso fue muy lindo Quinn, aunque digas que no has cantado en años la verdad es que no lo parece.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Blaine, me halagas.

La pequeña fiesta siguió, Quinn no apartaba la mirada de las novias que se la pasaban besando, riendo y abrazando, todo eso le provocaba unos celos incontrolables y lo mejor que pudo hacer para tratar de calmarse fue seguir bebiendo.

Después de varias copas Quinn estaba bastante mareada y las palabras no salían con facilidad de su boca, por alguna razón empezó a discutir con Sam y salió el borracho agresivo de su interior.

Al ver eso Rachel trató de calmarla lo cual fue imposible porque la chica solo tomó una botella y se dirigió hacia Artie y Tina quienes se reían a carcajadas de algo.

Finalmente los chicos empezaron a retirarse del departamento, Rachel y Jesse los estaban despidiendo, Santana seguía bastante ocupada con la joven modelo, cuando llegó el turno para despedirse de Kurt y Blaine, interrumpieron a la pareja.

**K.** Bueno chicas no me gusta interrumpirlas, porque se que esto me puedo causar daños irreparables a mi rostro, peeeeero Blaine y yo ya nos vamos y sólo le quiero preguntar a Anne si le damos un aventón a su departamento.  
><strong>A.<strong> Si gracias Kurt, me voy con ustedes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué? quédate hoy conmigo te conviene créemelo (guiñándole un ojo).  
><strong>A.<strong> Lo siento bebé pero mañana tengo cita en el spa temprano, tengo que ponerme mas bella para la sesión de fotos de la próxima semana y se que si me quedo aquí no dormiré en toda la noche (sonrojada).  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok princesa, pero para la otra no te me escapas.  
><strong>A.<strong> Claro que no, además creo que Rachel necesitará de tu ayuda porque al parecer a Quinn se le pasaron un poquito las copas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya vi... y ahora con quien esta discutiendo esa rubia? ahh es con Jesse (negando con la cabeza).  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bueno nos vamos, gracias chicas todo estuvo genial.

Por fin se fueron todos a excepción de Jesse.

**S.** Y tu St. James no piensas irte o qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Es solo una pregunta Berry.  
><strong>J.<strong> Si Santana en un rato mas me voy, solo ayudaré a Rachel a convencer a Quinn de que se vaya a dormir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso me parece perfecto, bueno los dejó con la peleonera, hasta mañana.

La latina se fue a su habitación.

**R.** Vamos Quinn, es hora de ir a dormir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le canté a ella y no me hizo caso, solo se la pasó besuqueándose con su mocosa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues es su novia Quinn, que esperabas?, ándale vamos a tu cama yaaaa, (tratando de moverla) Jesse ayúdame por favor.  
><strong>J.<strong> La voy a cargar.

Los chicos dejaron finalmente a la rubia en su recámara para que pudiera dormir.

Un poco mas tarde, la latina estaba profundamente cuando empezó a sentir besos húmedos en sus hombros, se estremeció un poco, luego sintió como una cálida mano le acariciaba el abdomen por debajo de su pijama, hasta que subió a sus senos y empezó a masajearlos.

**S.** Mmm princesa, que bien se siente eso.

La mano dejó los senos de la latina (quien soltaba pequeños gemidos) recorriendo nuevamente el abdomen hasta llegar a los pequeños shorts que llevaba la morena, justo cuando la mano estaba por tocar el centro de la latina, ésta abrió de repente los ojos.

**S.** _Anne? pero ella se fue_ (pensó) Que demonios!

La latina prendió rápido la lámpara de su buró, volteó a su derecha y se encontró con unos ojos verdes con pupilas muy dilatadas y una perfecta sonrisa de lado a lado junto a ella.

**S.** Ahhhhh! (soltó un gran grito), pero qué diablos haces aquí Fabray?! estas loca o que?! me estabas tratando de violar?!, auxiliooo auxiliooo. (saliendo de la cama)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No San yo no ...(bastante nerviosa).  
><strong>S.<strong> Siiii tu te metiste a mi cama para violarmeeeee (seguía gritado fuerte)

En ese momeno Rachel y Jesse entraron bastante asustados a la recámara.

**R.** Qué pasa Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta maldita pervertida sexual vino aquí para abusar de mi. (angustiada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es cierto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que...Rachel?! que haces con bata y...Jesse con solo boxers? (con la boca abierta)  
><strong>R.<strong> Nada, nada (apretando el nudo de su bata mas fuerte y muy sonrojada)

El chico se puso detrás de Rachel bastante apenado

**S.** Bueno eso ahora no importa, llévate a esta violadora de aquí no la quiero ver.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo no te quiero violar Santana créeme yo solo.. (saliendo de la cama)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas nada maldita lujuriosa, te metiste a mi cama para abusar de miiii! (abrazándose a si misma y con cara de angustia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No San yo jamás te haría eso (muy angustiada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sólo porque pude salirme de tus garras a tiempo que si no...  
><strong>R.<strong> Vamos Quinn, tienes que descansar aun no se te baja la borrachera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si llévatela de aquí antes de que quiera saciar sus bajos instintos conmigo por la fuerza. (frunciendo el ceño).  
><strong>R.<strong> Ustedes dos mañana van a hablar de una buena vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esta pervertida y de una vez te digo Fabray, mañana mismo te largas de aquí y no me importa si tienes donde quedarte o no. (muy enojada)

La rubia salió muy angustiada de la habitación a punto de llorar.

**R.** Quinn que fue todo eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo solo le quería demostrar lo mucho que la amo. (sollozando)  
><strong>R.<strong> Esa no es la manera correcta y lo sabes, mañana tienes que hablar con ella si o si.

A la mañana siguiente Santana salió de su recámara con grandes ojeras, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua, Rachel se encontraba ahí preparando jugo.

**S.** Ya se fue Jesse?  
><strong>R.<strong> No, está en mi recámara (sonrojándose)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pareces un tómate Berry jajjajaja, tranquila no pasa nada al contrario, me da gusto por ti.  
><strong>R.<strong> Gracias, pero mira nada mas que carita traes Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry después de que casi me violan no pude pegar el ojo en toda la maldita noche por el miedo de que esa loca pervertida se metiera de nuevo a tratar de ultrajarme, tuve que sacar el bate de beisbol que me regaló Brittany para mi cumpleaños para poder defenderme si es que la lujuriosa intentaba entrar otra vez a mi cuarto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Santana le pusiste el seguro a la puerta (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Para los malditos violadores no hay imposibles.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn no te quería violar (rodando los ojos otra vez)  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que sí, me manoseo todas mis partes privadas...bueno casi todas.

En ese momento la rubia apareció frente a ellas con parte de su equipaje.

**S.** Ay dios mio, la violadora (poniéndose a un lado de Rachel como buscando protección)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana yo no te quise violar. (triste).  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhh noo? claro que siii, quisiste usarme para satisfacer tus bajos instintos, yo no tengo la culpa que estés cachonda solo porque te acabas de divorciar de tu príncipe azul y no tengas quien te haga el favor (alzando la voz)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo no me acabo de divorciar Santana! (gritando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso fue lo que dijiste!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo dije que me divorcié, pero no que lo acababa de hacer!.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn, es momento de que le digas todo a Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> De que hablas Berry? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> De lo que Quinn tiene que confesarte en ese momento (la chica dejo a solas a sus amigas)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué diablos tienes que hablar conmigo Fabray?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana mi divorcio no fue hace poco como lo crees.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me divorcié de Ian hace casi 3 años y medio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que? pero si hace 3 años y medio te casaste con él! (confundida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi matrimonio solo duró 2 semanas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No entiendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que me separé de Ian a las 2 semanas de casarnos y un mes después de eso ya estábamos divorciados, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo y ésta es solo una de ellas. (soltando el aire)

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el próximo capítulo por fin Quinn le confesará todo a Santana... <strong>_


	21. Confesiones II

_**Ooops, sorry por no publicar antes al segunda parte. pero aquí está.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21. Confesiones II.<strong>

**Q.** Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien pero te quiero mínimo 2 metros lejos de mi (mueca)

Las chicas fueron a la sala a sentarse

**Q.** Como te dije.. hace mas de 3 años que me divorcié y...  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, si eso ya lo dijiste rubia, es todo lo que me tienes que decir? porque no estoy para escuchar el cómo tu matrimonio perfecto no funcionó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, eso es sólo una pequeña parte de todo (soltó el aire) la verdad, es que no se por dónde empezar.  
><strong>S.<strong> mmmm lo que me faltaba (cruzándose de brazos).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok antes de todo sólo quiero que sepas una cosa (se aclaró la garganta) yo regresé a NY solo para estar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana yo te amo como no tienes idea, te he amado desde no se cuando, cometí los peores errores contigo y he venido a enmendarlos, quiero empezar de nuevo , se que tal vez tu en este momento no estés dispuesta a hacerlo, pero te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario para poder estar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida. (mirándola fijamente)  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray, te sientes bien? Porque mira si es una broma no estoy para juegos.  
><strong>Q<strong> Es la verdad Santana ... Te Amo con todo mi corazón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajaj ayy Lucy Q, bien dijo Rachel "quien sabe que nuevas mañas traigas". Pero si tu piensas que voy a creer lo que me estas diciendo estas muy equivocada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero es la verdad!  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, (rodando los ojos) me repetiste hasta el cansancio que tu no eras gay y que tu sueño era casarte, tener hijos y no se cuanto mas y eso me quedó muy claro el día que te casaste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te dije eso porque tenía mucho miedo de lo que sentía por ti, yo jamás espere desarrollar estos sentimientos por ti, estaba aterrada, el pensar lo que diría mi madre o mis estúpidas "amigas" de Yale me congeló, fui una maldita cobarde. Sabes cuando me di realmente cuenta de que te amaba? ese maldito día en la fiesta, cuando vi que la tipa esa te besó, sentí que mi corazón se quebraba, una maldita nube de celos me cegó y cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde, Ian estaba encima de mí, cogiéndome (agachó la mirada) por eso no pude estar contigo esa noche, porque me sentía sucia y tu eras tan perfecta para mi, tan pura...pero como siempre mis malditos miedos fueron mas fuertes que yo y mi reacción fue tratarte muy mal esa noche.

Santana no decía nada.

**Q.** Al día siguiente antes de que regresaras a NY cuando me dijiste que solo querías estar conmigo, me sentí mas que feliz, por eso te hice el amor, porque quería que de alguna manera sintieras todo lo que provocabas en mi y luego...te escuché! escuché cuando me dijiste que me amabas, en ese momento lo único que quería era mirarte a los ojos y decirte que yo te amaba también, pero no pude, me congelé de nuevo por el maldito miedo. Cuando regresé de la estación de tren yo estaba feliz porque sabía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti, solo quería que esas 2 semanas se pasaran rápido para poder volver a verte y besarte, pero antes de entrar al edificio de mi dormitorio, me encontré con Darla y todo se derrumbó.

Cuando regresé al dormitorio no pude evitar las lágrimas y me puse a llorar como loca sin notar la presencia de Lizzie.

_Flashback_

_**L.**__ Quinn que te pasa?_  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Nada (llorando fuerte)_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Como que nada? ve como estas, dime por favor que es lo que te pasa._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ No puedo hacerlo Lizzie, no puedo!_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ No puedes que?_  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ No puedo hacer esto, simplemente no puedo._  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Tranquilízate Quinn y dime bien lo que esta pasando._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ No debo de sentir esto por ella, esta mal Lizzie muy mal porque yo no soy así, no debo de ser así!_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Se trata de Santana?_  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Cómo lo sabes?_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Muy fácil...Quinn cuando regresé de la fiesta, ustedes estaba profundamente dormidas pero...abrazadas muyy abrazadas._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Oh por dios! no es lo que piensas Lizzie._  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ No tengo nada que pensar Quinn, es tu vida y si Santana te hace feliz, eso es lo que realmente te debe de importar._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Pero no es lo correcto, yo no puedo estar enamorada de una mujer, todo esto empezó como un maldito experimento te lo juro, solo porque las chicas dijeron que ellas lo habían hecho antes, pero yo fui tan estúpida que todo se salió de mis manos, y mírame ahora...estoy enamorada de Santana López y yo no soy gay! (angustiada y llorando)_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ No se trata de ponerte una etiqueta Quinn, se trata de simplemente amor, algo ha de tener Santana independientemente de que sea mujer para que tu te hayas enamorado de ella y a pesar de que solo la conocí por poco tiempo, estoy segura de que ella te ama tanto como tu a ella._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Pero esto no puede ser, yo tengo un futuro, un propósito para mi vida._  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Lo puedes conseguir junto a ella Quinn, de verdad no tengas miedo no le huyas al amor, a cuantas personas has amado realmente?_  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Solo a ella (sollozando)_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Y cuántas personas te han amado a ti?_  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ Solo ella._  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Lo ves? son la una para la otra, Quinn no dejes que tus inseguridades sean mas fuertes que tu, tienes el amor enfrente de ti, cuántas personas lo quisieran, en serio no le huyas._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ No puedo estar con una mujer de esa manera, no puedo !_

Los días pasaron y Darla me seguía molestando con lo mismo, realmente estaba muy estresada con la situación, no había día en que Lizzie no me diera un consejo sobre aceptar mi amor por ti y decírtelo, pero yo no pude, cuando se cumplieron las 2 semanas para venir a NY te llamé para decirte lo del trabajo en equipo...fue una mentira.  
><em><strong><br>**__Flashback  
><em>_**  
>L.<strong>__ Por qué le dijiste eso a Santana?, sabes bien que no es cierto._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ No la puedo ver, porque se que en cuanto lo haga me lanzaré a sus brazos y no podré dejarla nunca mas y yo no soy gay. (angustiada)_  
><em><strong>L.<strong>__ Ayy Quinn, se que no harás caso de mis consejos, pero no deberías de renunciar al amor de tu vida solo por el que dirán._

A la semana siguiente Ian me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté...estaba convencida de que me podría enamorar de él porque se suponía que debía estar con un hombre...pero no pude, jamás pude amarlo y ni él a mi.

La verdad después de que escuché que me amabas, no quería que te siguieras haciendo ilusiones conmigo porque yo sabía que no era lo suficiente fuerte para tener una relación contigo, por eso te cité en ese restaurante para confesarte que tenia novio, cuando te vi tan decidida a estar conmigo y ver el dije que regalaste, estuve a punto de arriesgarme y decirte que si quería hacerlo oficial, pero una vez mas mi cobardía se impuso y te rechacé, luego cuando fui al departamento a buscarte, iba a pedirte perdón y confesarte mi amor, pero tu estabas cogiendo con esa golfa y mi corazón se hizo pedazos, la ira me cegó y por eso te dije esas cosas hirientes, traté de pedirte perdón pero Rachel me corrió del departamento con justa razón.

Los siguientes días fueron terribles para mi, Lizzie nuevamente trató de convencerme de hablar contigo pero yo me rehusé.

Un día salí con Ian a cenar y el me propuso matrimonio, yo estaba bastante confundida de la rapidez con que me lo pidió, pero como también tenía tanto miedo por lo que sentía por ti , le dije que si, todo se dio tan rápido, mi madre se encargó de enviar las invitaciones para la boda, por eso me sorprendió tanto el verte ahí, por un momento pensé que ibas por mi, que me dirías que huyera contigo, que dejara todo, que me amabas y no querías perderme, pero no fue así, tu solo fuiste a despedirte de mi... así que nuevamente hice todo mal y me casé.

Ian y yo nos fuimos a Hawaii de luna de miel, él estaba muy raro, la noche de bodas fue horrible, lo hicimos mas por compromiso que porque realmente lo deseáramos, los siguientes días él se la pasaba ebrio, hasta que un día explotó la bomba y me lo confesó todo.

_Flashback_  
><em><strong><br>I. **__Quinn no puedo seguir engañándote, necesito ser honesto contigo._  
><em><strong>Q.<strong>__ No entiendo Ian que pasa?_  
><em><strong>I.<strong>__ No puedo amarte, no puedo, yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer , pero mi padre se opone rotundamente a ese amor, perdóname por mentirte y hacer que te casaras conmigo._

Ian me confesó que toda la vida estuvo enamorado de la hija de la cocinera de sus padres, que habían tenido una relación a escondidas desde los 15 años, pero cuando su padre se enteró, corrió a la señora y al parecer las había amenazado con algo porque ya no estaban en Ohio, antes de que nos casáramos el la encontró pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la boda seria en 2 días, así que solo se casó conmigo por compromiso.

Después de esa plática yo tuve el valor de confesarle lo que sentía por ti, así que decidimos regresar a Ohio y hablar con su padre, obviamente el señor se puso como loco y lo amenazó con quitarle todo si él se separaba de mi, Ian no fue cobarde como yo y desafió a su padre, se fue de ahí en busca de la chica y volvieron a estar juntos.

El Sr Giles trató a toda costa de evitar el escándalo como pudo, pensó que yo daría declaraciones o que demandaría a Ian, así que un día se presentó a casa de mi madre donde yo estaba , fue con un montón de abogados y prácticamente me obligó a firmar un contrato de confidencialidad donde yo no podría hablar de nada de lo ocurrido con Ian por 1 año y medio, ademas el señorr se comprometía a pagar una fuerte suma de dinero como "compensación" por los daños que Ian me hubiera causado, ese día no solo firmé eso si no también los papeles del divorcio, el dinero que el tipo me dio fue bastante como para no trabajar en muchos años de mi vida si así lo quisiera, también me dio un boleto a Europa para evitar que yo regresara a Yale y me bombardearan con preguntas mis amigas y los amigos de Ian , pero tampoco podía ir contigo , ese maldito contrato me amordazó por completo.  
>Estando en Europa no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que decidí cambiar de rumbo y buscar otro tipo de carrera, total tenía el suficiente dinero para hacerlo, finalmente opté por estudiar fotografía profesional y encontré la universidad perfecta en Londres.<p>

Cuando el año y medio se cumplió, por fin me sentí libre así que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad regresé a Lima a visitar a mi madre, le pregunté sobre todos los chicos, cuando le pregunté sobre ti, ella me dijo que había visto a Maribel en el centro comercial y ella le había platicado que tu tenías una novia llamada Willow y que tenias un relación muy estable con ella, me sentí morir en ese momento pero no quise interponerme en tu felicidad así que decidí regresar inmediatamente a Londres para continuar con mi patética vida, pasó tiempo hasta que por azares del destino un colega me recomendó para un trabajo en la agencia aquí en NY... estaba muy indecisa, hasta que me encontré con Blaine en Lima y hablamos de todo lo que pasó en ese maravilloso verano a tu lado y le confesé lo que me había pasado, él me dijo que no tenias novia pero que salías con una chica, pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a NY y decirte lo mucho que te he extrañado durante estos años, finalmente acepté el trabajo y aquí estoy frente a ti para decirte una vez mas que ya no soy una maldita cobarde y que te amo con todo mi ser, eres el amor de mi vida y no me rendiré hasta que tu y yo estemos juntas. TE AMO Santana López y ni un segundo de mi vida lo he dejado de hacer.

La latina no dijo nada sólo apretó la mandíbula.

**Q.** Dime algo mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tengo nada que decirte Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero...cómo? te acabo de confesar todo lo que he pasado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y que esperabas que te dijera? que todo esta bien, que todo esta olvidado y que vamos a estar juntas como quieres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira Quinn, hace años cometí un gran error al no hablar contigo sobre lo que estaba pasando con nosotras desde el principio, pero ahora no haré lo mismo, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso gracias a tus inseguridades, pero agradezco tanto el que me hayas hecho sentir una mierda en ese entonces, porque gracias a eso ahora estoy donde siempre quise estar, gracias a eso tengo a la mujer perfecta a mi lado, tengo los mejores amigos que cualquiera envidiaría, simplemente soy feliz y yo te puedo decir ahorita aquí de frente que hace mucho yo ya no te amo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana mi amor yo se que ...  
><strong>S.<strong> No Quinn créeme, no sabes nada, agradezco el que me dijeras todo, pero si ésto me lo hubieras dicho al menos en el día de tu boda yo hubiese sido la mujer mas feliz del mundo en ese instante, ahora ésto que me dices, sinceramente no me importa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me digas eso Santana por favor YO TE AMO.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo amo a Anne, lo siento Fabray, espero que puedas superar ésto que dices que sientes por mi, ya encontrarás al hombre indicado para ti, estoy segura.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo no quiero ningún maldito hombre para mi, yo te quiero a ti Santana, solo a ti!  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Quinn, (soltó el aire) quieres que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a un hotel?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, yo puedo hacerlo (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Quinn, cuídate mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, ya no soy una cobarde y juro que me volverás a amar. (mirándola fijamente)  
><strong>S.<strong> Seguro Fabray... (mueca y alzando los hombros)

La latina se fue a su recámara y Quinn salió del departamento en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algo de drama como les gusta jejejeje... bueno veremos que irá a hacer Quinn para recuperar el amor de Santana, que piensan le debe de costar trabajo o no?<strong>_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, me alientan mucho la verdad.**_


	22. Excelente, dónde firmo?

_**Tarde pero sin sueño =p  
>Corto pero algo es algo no? jejeje<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 22. Excelente, dónde firmo?<strong>

Quinn salió del departamento muy triste, de alguna manera esperaba una reacción así de Santana, pero el que ésta le dijera que gracias a que no haya enfrentado sus inseguridades ella era ahora era feliz, la hirió demasiado, cuando pudo calmarse un poco, tomó parte de su equipaje con el que salió del departamento y decidió entrar al ascensor para dejar el edificio, cuando llegó a la plata baja se encontró con el portero Cliff.

**C.** Buenos días señorita Fabray, le sucede algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Cliff, solo estoy un poco triste de tener que dejar el edificio. (suspiró)  
><strong>C.<strong> Cómo? ya se va del departamento de las señoritas PezBerry como las nombran sus amigos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Cliff, ya sabes que el muerto y el arrimado a los 3 días apestan (sonrisa triste).  
><strong>C.<strong> Es una verdadera lástima que se vaya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se, realmente me gusta el lugar, pero bueno tengo que conseguir un departamento, no me gusta vivir en hoteles la verdad.  
><strong>C.<strong> Sabe señorita, si tanto le gusta el edificio, en el octavo piso está un departamento en renta, hace meses que está deshabitado, al parecer la renta es un poco elevada no se si usted... (Quinn lo interrumpió)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cliff, tienes los datos del dueño del departamento o de quien se está encargando de rentarlo? (entusiasmada)  
><strong>C.<strong> Si señorita Fabray aquí los tengo, desea que me comuniqué con el agente de bienes raíces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si y si es posible dile que venga ahora mismo, el dinero no es problema. (sonrisa)  
><strong>C.<strong> Muy bien señorita, deje le llamo. (sonriéndole).

Por otro lado, Santana estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo cuando tocaron a su puerta.

**R.** Se puede?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pasa, esta abierto, la violadora en potencia ya se fue. (se sentó en la cama)  
><strong>R.<strong> Se fue Quinn? ni si quiera se despidió.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tal vez no quiso interrumpir tus sesiones románticas con St. James y de hecho me sorprende que puedas caminar después de lo que te has pasado haciendo con él desde anoche (mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> No exageres Santana (muy sonrojada). Entonces Quinn por fin habló contigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, me contó por todo lo que según ella tuvo que pasar (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>R.<strong> No le creíste?  
><strong>S.<strong> No es eso, simplemente no me importa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas que la vas a defender (enojada)  
><strong>R.<strong> No estoy diciendo eso, pero creo que deberías de ponerte un poco en su lugar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ella se puso en el mio?  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno..  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no! le valieron mis sentimientos, siempre ha sido una egoísta y eso jamás cambiará (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Te ama.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y? eso es lo que dice, pero esa perra no puede presentarse aquí como si nada y querer que todo sea de color rosa y yo la reciba con los brazos abiertos, yo tuve que aguantarme y aceptar que ella no quería estar conmigo, por eso fui a su estúpida boda, porque ella dijo que eso era lo que quería y yo preferí verla feliz aunque no fuera conmigo, ahora lo que venga a decirme hoy, no me importa (enojada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Y si no te importa por qué estas tan enojada?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque nadie me había hecho sentir una mierda como ella, pero pude salir adelante y superarla, ahora la muy zorra viene y me dice que me ama y que luchará por mi, si tanto me amara debería apartarse y dejarme ser feliz con mi novia, así como yo me aparté de ella cuando se casó, jamás dejará de ser una puta egoísta (mas enojada, tomó su celular, se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y eligió un contacto) Hey Britt Britt, necesito hablar contigo, puedes venir a NY?

Por otro lado en el mismo edificio.

**Q.** Ya se tardó el agente, de verdad vendrá?  
><strong>C.<strong> Si señorita me lo confirmó, ademas le urge rentar el departamento.

En ese momento apareció el agente.

**P.** Buenas tardes, soy el agente de Bienes Raíces, mi nombre es Phillip, usted es la señorita Fabray?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, pensé que no vendría (rodando los ojos y molesta)  
><strong>P.<strong> Le ofrezco una disculpa señorita, había algo de tráfico, desea pasar a ver el departamento?.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto, Cliff te encargo mi equipaje?  
><strong>C.<strong> Claro que si señorita.

La rubia y el agente se dirigieron al departamento.

**P.** Como verá el departamento esta totalmente amueblado, todo es nuevo, obviamente cuenta con todos los servicios, tiene 3 recámaras, sala, cocina, comedor, la alcoba principal tiene baño y hay otro mas entre las otras 2 recámaras e incluye 2 cajones de estacionamiento  
><strong>Q.<strong> El espacio es grandioso, en una de las recámaras podría instalar mi estudio fotográfico, simplemente me encanta, dígame Phillip, cuándo podremos firmar el contrato de arrendamiento? (sonrisa)  
><strong>P.<strong> Bien señorita, por la llamada de Cliff y lo que me comentó, me tomé la libertad de traer el contrato conmigo, si usted está de acuerdo con el monto de la renta, el depósito y el plazo de mínimo 6 meses de arrendamiento, lo podríamos firmar ahora mismo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me parece perfecto y cuándo podría habitarlo?  
><strong>P.<strong> Si desea concretar el trato, hoy mismo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Excelente, dónde firmo? (sonrisota)

Después de firmar el contrato, el agente le entregó las llaves del departamento a la rubia , Cliff le ayudó a subir su equipaje, se dirigió a la alcoba principal, tirándose a la cama.

**Q.** Si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente estás muy equivocada Santana López y además ahora somos vecinas (sonrisota)

_Departamento PezBerry._

**R.** Qué vamos a hacer con la cama de Quinn, la donamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, pensándolo bien, es bueno tenerla ahí, ya sabes nuestros amigos vienen seguido y así podremos invitarlos a quedarse con nosotros, siempre y cuando no sea Quinn (sacando la lengua) además Brittany vendrá por unos días (sonrisa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quiero ser yo quién le cuente lo sucedido con Quin y no que la loca esa se me adelante.  
><strong>R.<strong> Crees que se vaya a enojar?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo, tal vez se moleste un poco por no haberle dicho antes, pero es mi amiga y se que no pondrá el grito en el cielo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si lo se (sonriendo). San... piensas decírselo a Anne?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (suspirando) no quiero que entre las dos haya secretos, además para mi desgracia Quinn convivirá con ella por bastante tiempo y no quiero que haya malos entendidos, ni quiero que se sienta mal si no soy yo la que le diga lo que pasó entre la rubia y yo ese verano.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y cuándo se lo dirás?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy mismo, en un rato mas vendrá a pasar la tarde conmigo. (sonriendo)

Cuando la joven modelo llegó al departamento, se abalanzó a Santana comiéndola a besos.

**R.** Consíganse un hotel (bromeando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira quien lo dice, la que se pasó follando toda la noche y parte de la mañana con su...novio? bueno con Jesse.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no me la pasé haciendo eso. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que si, Kurt tenía razón al decir que eras bastante ruidosa (mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no soy ruidosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo eres.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mejor me voy, iré al cine con Kurt y Blaine...y con Jesse (sonriendo)

Rachel dejó a las novias solas en el departamento, Santana no perdió el tiempo y llevó a la joven modelo a su recámara, tuvieron sexo varias veces, hasta que finalmente Santana decidió que era el momento adecuado para hablar con su novia.

**S.** Anne, princesa, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.  
><strong>A.<strong> No me asustes Tana, que pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Se trata de Quinn. (soltando el aire)  
><strong>A.<strong> Quinn? qué pasa con ella? se me hizo raro no verla por aquí  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fin se largó de aquí, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar, bien...tu sabes que la conozco prácticamente de toda la vida y fuimos una especie de frenemies en preparatoria y cuando salimos de ella, pero un 14 de febrero todo cambió entre nosotras...

La latina le contó todo lo que sucedió con Quinn desde ese 14 de febrero hasta ese día por la mañana.

**A.** Wooow Tana, de verdad jamás creí que Quinn fuera así, se ve tan inocente (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se princesa, pero yo no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras, por eso te confesé todo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Y por qué jamas la habías mencionado antes? se de tu relación con Brittany, Dani y Willow, pero de ella jamas hablaste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no lo creí importante, de hecho no es importante tampoco hoy en día, pero conozco muy bien a Fabray y se que no le importa lastimar a las personas para conseguir lo que se propone y no quiero que te haga daño, porque si lo hace te juro que con mis propias manos la hago trizas.  
><strong>A.<strong> No digas eso Tana, además se que me amas y aunque Quinn haga lo que haga, no dejaré que nos separe, te lo prometo, yo jamás te dejaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni yo a ti princesa.

Las chicas se juraron amor y se abrazaron hasta quedarse profundamente dormidas.

Por fin era el primer día de trabajo para Quinn en la agencia de modelos, la rubia estaba checando todos los detalles finales para empezar la sesión de fotos de ese día, cuando Anne se presentó frente a ella.

**A.** Lo se todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón?  
><strong>A.<strong> Santana me platicó lo que hubo entre ustedes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahh.. es bueno que lo sepas. (sonrisa burlona)  
><strong>A.<strong> Si, pero yo también quiero que tu sepas algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si?  
><strong>A.<strong> No voy a permitir que me separes de Tana, ella es mi novia y me ama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.  
><strong>A.<strong> Pero yo lo estoy y eso es suficiente, para mi mala suerte tendré que verte la cara todos los días, así que de una buena vez te digo, no me importa que estés enamorada de ella, tuviste tu oportunidad y por idiota la dejaste pasar, Santana es mía ahora, te guste o no y hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás separarnos. (la chica salió del estudio)

**Q.** Eso es lo que tu crees estúpida mocosa, Santana será mía otra vez, ya lo verás, o dejo de llamarme Quinn Fabray (sonrió con soberbia).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, como verán Quinn esta realmente decidida a recuperar a Santana, quien sabe si los medios que vaya a utilizar para conseguirlo sean los adecuados.<strong>_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, sigo sin entender por qué aparecen días después de que los publican, pero bueno... **_


	23. Reconquístala

**_Hola a todos nuevamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de subir otro capítulo mas, pero por fin aquí está, me encantan los comentarios que he recibido y se los agradezco enormemente, se que muchos odian a Quinn jajaj de hecho hasta yo la empecé a odiar un poco mientras escribía sobre lo que le hacía a Santana, pero espero que con el paso de la historia la empiecen a querer poquito, gracias ojalá les guste este cap._**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 23. Reconquístala.<strong>

Ese día por la noche, Quinn tuvo que esperar a que las chicas PezBerry regresaran al departamento para ir por la otra parte de su equipaje que había dejado ahí, cuando por fin Cliff le avisó que éstas ya habían llegado, se dirigió a buscarlo, la rubia tocó al timbre y Santana abrió la puerta.

**S.** Ay no puede ser, tu la pervertida aquí, ahora que diablos quieres? (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Que pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Rachel, vine por resto de mi equipaje.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si es por eso, entonces pasa, es mejor que ya te lleves todo tu mugrero de aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con permiso, iré por el.

La rubia salió de la cama con dos grandes maletas.

**R.** Quinn vas a poder tu sola con todo eso? te puedo ayudar y llevarte al hotel. (preocupada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es necesario, puedo con ellas, Rachel gracias.  
><strong>R.<strong> Estás segura?  
><strong>Q.<strong> mmm sip solo tengo que sacarlas una por una, meterlas al elevador , subir 2 pisos y listo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Cómo que subir dos pisos ? (frunciendo el ceño).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah claro no te había dicho, bien pues fíjate que desde ayer, somos vecinas (sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? como está eso? (intrigada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Renté el departamento que está en el octavo piso (sonrisa) ahí viviré un buen tiempo, así que somos vecinas y nos veremos las caras muuuuy seguido, por cierto gracias por los días que me permitieron quedarme con ustedes, bye.

La rubia salió del departamento.

**S.** No puede ser! ahora la tendremos de vecina (negando con la cabeza) y vive en el maldito departamento que no pudimos comprar por ser demasiado caro! Claro hizo eso con los miles de dolares que su ex suegro le pagó para que se callara el pico (enojada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Jajaja bueno como sea, ya es nuestra vecina y definitivamente Quinn esta haciendo su luchita (guiñándole un ojo a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Rachel.

Quinn y Santana tuvieron ese día por la tarde el primer día de trabajo en el rodaje del corto de Artie, cuando llegaron al set de filmación, inmediatamente Santana se sintió incómoda.

**Q.** Buenos días vecina, espero que hoy sea un día muy productivo (sonriéndole)

La latina no le contestó nada y se acercó con Artie.

**A.** Bien chicos, hoy es el gran día en que por fin comenzaremos con este maravilloso proyecto que emprenderemos juntos, así que vamos a darle y espero que todo salga como lo queremos.., Santana mira ella es Joyce la maquillista, ve con ella para que te de un ligero maquillaje.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok pero yo traigo mis propios cosméticos, no quiero que mi bello cutis se dañe.  
><strong>J.<strong> Pasa por aquí y siéntate por favor.

Cuando Joyce estaba por terminar de maquillar a Santana, Quinn se acercó a ellas para hacer algún tipo de chequeo sobre el tipo de luz que se usaría para las escenas de Santana.

**Q.** Sabes? estaría bien que le asentaras un poco mas el brillo de los párpados a Santana, su mirada se vería genial en cámara, por cierto soy Quinn Fabray. (ofreciéndole la mano)  
><strong>J.<strong> Soy Joyce Chase, encantada de conocerte Quinn (le estrechó la mano y sonrió coquetamente).

Santana no pudo evitar ver por el espejo la sonrisa tonta que Joyce le ofrecía a Quinn y solo rodó los ojos.

**Q.** Bueno regresaré con Artie, en cuanto estés lista pasas con él para que te de unas indicaciones (mirando a la morena)  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien sargento Fabray (rodó los ojos)  
><strong>J.<strong> Dios mio, es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida (balbuceó sin percatarse de que la latina la había escuchado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaya, parece que aquí a alguien mas le encantan las partes femeninas además de mi, pero no debes de hacerte ilusiones, Quinn Fabray es mas recta que una línea, le encantan los penes, lo siento por ti (se alzo de hombros y salió de ahí para ir con Artie)

Finalmente el rodaje comenzó y Santana se sentía como pez en el agua, su actuación era bastante natural y las escenas no tuvieron que repetirse tanto... en cambió a Sam le costaron un poco mas de trabajo, decidieron tomar un descanso para comer e inmediatamente la chica Joyce se sentó a un lado de Quinn y comenzaron a charlar, en otro lado Santana se sentó junto a Artie y Sam mientras las observaba.

**S.** Esa tipa que está con Quinn es lesbiana verdad?  
><strong>A<strong>. Bueno sinceramente no tengo idea, me la recomendó Xander el camarógrafo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues parece que se ha enamorado a primera vista de Fabray (sin dejarlas de mirar)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cualquiera se enamora de Quinn a primera vista , es muy bella. (sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaaaya parece que el joven trouty no ha logrado superar a la pequeña Lucy Q (burlándonse)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y tu Santana, ya la superaste? (retándola con la mirada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira labios de salamandra, si no sabes mejor ni hables porque soy capaz de ir a todo Lima...  
><strong>A.<strong> Ya van a empezar?  
><strong>S.<strong> OK OK ya pues... pero bueno siento lástima por la pobre chica esa, a Fabray le encantan los hombres (se alzó de hombros y siguió comiendo)

Mientras tanto Quinn y Joyce seguían charlando.

**J.** Woow no puedo creer que seas la fotógrafa estrella de la agencia VNY Model Management, es impresionante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo crees? Bueno no me puedo quejar, es muy buen trabajo y excelente para mi currículum (sonrió)  
><strong>J.<strong> Y dime mm sales con alguien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> jaja perdón?  
><strong>J.<strong> Ooops lo siento, creo que estoy siendo bastante impertinente, apenas me conoces (muy apenada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno es raro para mi escuchar esas preguntas.. ya sabes de una mujer. (sonrisa)  
><strong>J.<strong> Claro, perdón, Santana me lo dijo, eres recta y te encantan los penes (algo triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si? eso te dijo? Bueno yo no diría que en este momento me encantan los penes (haciendo mueca).  
><strong>J.<strong> En serio? quiere decir que eres...?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo único que te puedo decir es que prefiero fijarme en la persona que en su sexo.  
><strong>J.<strong> Tendrías una relación sentimental con una mujer? (boquiabierta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si estoy totalmente enamorada, no duraría en hacerlo (sonriendo)  
><strong>J.<strong> Eso es genial (le devolvió la sonrisa)

Los chicos siguieron con el rodaje del corto, hasta que finalmente cada uno se fue a sus hogares, cuando Santana llegó a casa, no pudo evitar saltar de gusto al ver sentada en la sala a Brittany, quien platicaba con Rachel y Jesse.

**S.** Britt (abrazándola) por que no me dijiste que llegabas hoy?  
><strong>B.<strong> Sanny! lo siento es que encontré lugar en un vuelo para hoy y de una vez decidí venir, además te quise sorprender (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno eso es genial, vamos a mi recámara, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok vamos (sonriendo)

La latina le platicó a la bailarina toda su historia con Quinn, de alguna manera se sentía temerosa de estárselo contando, mas que nada porque tal vez el que Brittany se enterara de su relación con Quinn la lastimaría, pero para sorpresa de la morena, no fue así.

**B.** Vaya jamas pensé que Quinn fuera bicuriosa como yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no estaría tan segura que sea como tu, mas bien solo experimentó conmigo pero al final eligió a los hombres. (mueca)  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero si dices que está aquí porque te ama. (confundida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso dice ella, pero yo se que no es verdad.  
><strong>B.<strong> Por que?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque a mi no me hubiera importado ningún maldito contrato de confidencialidad yo hubiera buscado inmediatamente a la mujer que amaba para aclararlo todo. (molesta)  
><strong>B<strong>. Pero Quinn no es como tu,  
><strong>S<strong>. Mmmm la vas a defender tu también?  
><strong>B.<strong> No la defiendo, solo digo que ninguna de las 3 somos iguales, ya no recuerdas lo mucho que te costó aceptarte y salir? si Finn no te hubiera dicho esas cosas delante de la cheerio esa, te habrías animado a salir del closet?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno yo tenía mucho miedo Britt y..  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn también lo tuvo, solo que para ella siempre han estado las apariencias y la popularidad por encima de su felicidad, no recuerdas cuando anduvo con Finn solo por estar en la cima de la popularidad en la preparatoria? y después lo echó a perder cuando se acostó con Puck... o cuando estaba con Sam y lo engañó con Finn porque él ya era popular nuevamente?  
>Al Final de nada le sirvió todo eso, porque ni obtuvo lo único que le importaba, ser la reina del baile. Siento que ella siempre pensó que la felicidad se lo daría lo material o la popularidad y cuando se dio cuenta que había algo mucho mas bello que eso y empezó a involucrar sus sentimientos contigo, simplemente se asustó tanto que hizo lo de siempre...fingir las apariencias e irse por el camino fácil.<br>**S.** Ella renunció a la corona... (suspirando)  
><strong>B.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella me ganó por un voto la corona y finalmente decidió dársela a Berry.  
><strong>B.<strong> Woow eso fue un hermoso detalle de Q.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si uno entre mil (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno como te digo, ella hizo malas decisiones, que siempre afectaron a terceros pero al final tampoco ella fue feliz. (triste). Creo que en todo este tiempo ella definitivamente ha de haber madurado y ahora solo quiere vivir el amor contigo. Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> No Britt, como tu lo dices siempre hace daño a los demás y lo último que quiero es volver a sentir lo de hace mas de 3 años, ademas yo tengo una preciosa novia que me hace feliz y no la dejaré solo por un recuerdo de una relación que jamas pudo ser.  
><strong>B.<strong> De verdad estás muy enamorada de Anne?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues... ella es muy joven y a veces su ideas son un poco superficiales pero siento que es por el mundo en el que convive, pero es hermosa, me hace reír mucho, me la paso genial con ella y te puedo decir que si la amo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tanto como amaste a Q?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es distinto, no se tal vez porque Quinn siempre fue mi rival y cuando la hice mía, me sentí como una diosa omnipotente, al final cometí el grave error de enamorarme de ella, ni yo misma puedo creer que ese amor haya sido tan grande, se que apenas tengo muy poco tiempo con Anne y con ella las cosas se dieron totalmente diferentes, pero pienso que con el tiempo el amor que siento por ella crecerá, estoy casi segura de que ella es la indicada para tener una relación formal y algo mas allá de eso.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno al final es tu decisión y tu corazón Sanny, solo deseo que hagas lo que hagas siempre seas feliz y que la chica que esté a tu lado te ame tanto como tu a ella.  
><strong>S<strong>. Gracias Britt Britt te adoro.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y Yo a ti  
><strong>S.<strong> Mañana te quiero presentar a Anne, te va a encantar es simplemente genial.

A la mañana siguiente las 3 chicas se fueron a desayunar.

**A.** Brittany no creí que fueras tan hermosa, creo que me voy a poner muy celosa Tana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tendrías que hacerlo princesa amo a Britt pero como mi mejor amiga.  
><strong>B.<strong> Muchas gracias Anne tu eres muuuyy sensual (sonrisa) pero Sanny tiene razón ella y yo seremos amigas para siempre, pero solo eso (sonriendo)

Estaban charlando cuando varios comensales se acercaron para pedirle fotos y autógrafos a Santana y la latina se paró para atenderlos.

**A.** Me fascina que Santana se esté haciendo cada vez mas famosa. (impresionada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Si eso me llena de orgullo (sonriendo)  
><strong>A.<strong> Te das cuenta Britt, el que ella y yo tengamos una relación, nos hará mas famosas, ademas la carrera de Tana va en ascenso y yo como su novia, tendré aun mas exposición frente a los medios y por su puesto me lloverán mas contratos publicitarios, es simplemente genial estar a su lado(emocionada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Por eso estas con Santana? (intrigada)  
><strong>A.<strong> Que? no no claro que no, yo la amo, pero siempre es un plus tener una novia famosa, no lo crees? (sonriendo).  
><strong>B.<strong> Eso parece (frunciendo el ceño).

Las chicas terminaron su desayuno, Anne regresó a la agencia, Santana y Brittany fueron al set del corto y ahí se encontraron con Quinn.

**B.** Quinnie (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Britt que gusto verte ven acá (abrazándola)  
><strong>B.<strong> Si viene en un viaje rápido, mañana me regreso a LA, pero quise saludarlos a todos antes de irme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es bueno verte otra vez, te extraño mucho.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y yo a ti Quinnie...tienes un segundo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro B, ven vamos a esa carpa.

Cuando las chicas estaban ahí.

**B.** Sanny habló conmigo de ya sabes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh...Britt yo te juro que...  
><strong>B.<strong> Esta bien Q, no tienes que darme explicaciones..solo quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas totalmente la verdad...amas a Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con todo mi corazón Britt, es en definitiva el amor de mi vida, me duele amarla tanto, no soporto saber que ella esta con alguien mas, me mata que me ignore, que no me crea, sinceramente no se que hacer para que ella me de otra oportunidad (triste)  
><strong>B.<strong> La dañaste mucho (triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se Britt, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de todo lo que le causé por mi cobardía. (agachando la cabeza) pero te juro por nuestra amistad que amo a Santana mas que a nada en el mundo, por ella daría mi vida si es necesario, se que en este momento tal vez estoy siendo nuevamente una egoísta, pero algo me dice que el amor que Santana me tuvo aun sigue ahí.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces estás dispuesta a tener una relación formal con ella, que todo el mundo lo sepa, incluida tu mamá?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto que haría eso y mas por Santana, si ella quisiera en este momento me casaría con ella, quiero que construyamos un hogar juntas, tener hijos y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, mi mamá ya lo sabe, antes de venir a NY se lo confesé, no te voy a decir que le gustó mucho la idea, pero por lo menos respetó mi decisión y me dijo que ella solo quiere verme feliz. (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>B.<strong> Se que eres totalmente sincera Quinn y me da mucho gusto que sientas todo eso por Santana, ella se merece a alguien que la ame tanto como tu y la verdad es que me encanta la idea de ustedes dos juntas (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio Britt?  
><strong>B.<strong> Te lo juro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me alegra tanto escuchar eso de ti (abrazándola) Pero Santana tiene a la súper modelo Anne Summers a su lado (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmm no se, hay algo en esa chica que no me agrada del todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué lo dices?  
><strong>B.<strong> Es algo que simplemente siento, no se (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> mmm ok (escéptica) pero bueno están juntas y yo para Santana solo soy la chica que la hizo sentir mierda y ya.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn a ti te encantan los retos , así que solo reconquístala.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ese es mi objetivo desde que decidí venir a NY pero no se que hacer, Santana simplemente no me pela.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm bueno, necesitas hacer las cosas bien, dejar de lado por un momento esa soberbia que siempre ha sido tu gran defecto, no se, sé un poco mas humilde y tal vez mmmm, deberías probar..no se dándole. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Celos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana es muuuy celosa, si tu se los provocaras te darías cuenta si aun siente algo por ti o no..  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero con quien le podría dar celos a Santana? (suspirando triste)

En ese momento la maquillista apareció.

**J.** Hey Quinn (mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole), Artie me mandó buscarte, necesita una opinión tuya en este momento.

Brittany y Quinn se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

**Q.** Si gracias Joyce en un momento vamos.

La chica se retiró.

**B.** Ella es perfecta, se nota a leguas que le gustas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Britt, la chica es muy linda pero a mi no me gusta y no quisiera hacerle daño.  
><strong>B.<strong> No se lo tienes que hacer, podrías solo pasar mas tiempo junto a ella para que Sanny las vea, obviamente sin tener que coquetearle para que la chica no se haga ilusiones o habla con ella desde el principio, tal vez te ayude.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, haré eso y si veo que Joyce empieza a hacerse ilusiones le hablaré claro y mejor le pediré ayuda, espero que me diga que si.  
><strong>B.<strong> Apuesto a que lo hará (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ojalá, porque no aguanto mas estar sin mi Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cuando se casen quiero ser su dama de honor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No solo eso Britt si Santana regresa conmigo serás la madrina de nuestro primer bb (sonriendo)  
><strong>B.<strong> Genial (sonriendo)

Las chicas salieron de la carpa, Quinn fue hacia Artie y Brittany con Santana.

**S.** Que tanto platicabas con Fabray? (alzando la ceja)  
><strong>B.<strong> Nada en particular, bueno si obvio platiqué de lo que pasó entre ustedes... (la interrumpió la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y claro que se hizo la victima una vez mas (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> No, creo que ella esta empezando a entender que tu no quieres nada con ella (tratando de aguantarse la risa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, me dijo que hoy invitará a cenar a la maquillista.  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeeeé?  
><strong>B.<strong> Eso dijo (alzándose de hombros, giró y fue hacia Sam tratando de contener a toda costa una carcajada)

La latina se quedó perpleja ante la noticia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey por ahí leí un comentario de ZLM de darle celos a Santana jajaj la verdad ya lo tenía contemplado y eso se empezará a dar mas en el próximo capítulo, creen que Santana deba sentir muchos celos o no?<strong>_

_**Que piensan de Brittany?**_

_**Gracias nuevamente y sigan sugiriendo cosas menos romances PezBerry ni FaBerry jajaja perdón pero yo no los shippeo jijijij los quiero mil gracias.**_


	24. Celos

_**El anterior fue un poco mas largo y este es corto, ojalá les agrade.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 24. Celos<strong>

La filmación de ese día terminó y Brittany se le acercó a Quinn.

**B.** Quinnie le dije a San que invitaste a cenar a la chica de maquillaje. (emocionada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como crees? Yo no puedo hacer eso Britt  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno no tiene nada de malo que la invites, además Artie las acompañará sólo que Sanny no lo sabrá, ya hablé con él y está de acuerdo (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Uffff siendo así claro que la invito.

Quinn se acercó con Joyce

**Q.** Hey Joyce, Artie y yo vamos ir a cenar algo, que dices nos acompañas?  
><strong>J.<strong> En serio? Quiero decir, claro vamos (amplia sonrisa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok en un rato nos vamos.

Quinn regresó con Brittany

**Q.** Britt ya le dije, me siento tan culpable (preocupada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Tranquila Quinnie es por una buena causa, mira debes de salir de aquí con Joyce pretendiendo que sólo van ustedes dos, ya le dije a Artie que se espere un poco y salga después de ustedes para que San no se de cuenta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, ojalá todo salga bien, bueno voy por ella para salir de aquí.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bien yo voy con Santana

La bailarina se acercó a la latina.

**B.** Hey San ya nos vamos ?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro mmm le diré a Quinn si quiere un aventón al edificio .  
><strong>B.<strong> No Sanny recuerda que Q irá a cenarr con Joyce  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah es cierto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Míralas de hecho ya van saliendo, Quinn se ve emocionada  
><strong>S.<strong> Si eso parece, vámonos pues. (volteó para dar una ultima mirada a las chicas)

Cuando Santana y Brittany salieron del set, Artie salió después para reunirse con Quinn y Joyce e irse a cenar.

Por otro lado Santana y Brittany regresaron al departamento PezBerry

**S.** Estoy realmente fastidiada  
><strong>B.<strong> Por qué?, fue muy entretenida la filmación.  
><strong>S.<strong> El tener que besar a Trouty no es para nada entretenido Brittany.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajajaja , sus labios son muy grandes, pero es muy buen chico.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tu lo dices. (rodando los ojos)

Pasaron algunas horas..

**S.** Ya llegaría Quinn de su magnífica cita?  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio estas preocupada por eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, sólo siento curiosidad, jamás pensé que la reina de la rectitud invitara a una chica a una cita.  
><strong>B.<strong> No es una cita solo una invitación a cenar y te recuerdo que Quinn estuvo teniendo sexo por 3 meses contigo, no creo que sea recta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea, bueno pediré algo para cenar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo mientras iré a averiguar si Q ya llegó a su departamento y que me diga como le fue. (frotándose las manos)

En el departamento de Quinn

**Q.** Pasa B  
><strong>B.<strong> Como les fue ?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy bien afortunadamente el que estuviera Artie fue de mucha ayuda.  
><strong>B.<strong> Te lo dije  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cual fue la reacción de San?  
><strong>B.<strong> Definitivamente le incomodó el que hayas salido con la chica, conozco muy bien sus reacciones,vamos por buen camino (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ay Britt ojalá que todo salga bien.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si haces las cosas bien y no te gana lo Fabray, verás que si volverán a estar juntas, pero como te digo no lo eches a perder y sobre todo se muy paciente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es que ya no aguanto, necesito por lo menos volverla a besar (sonrojada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Es fantástico tu amor por ella (abrazándola) esperemos que pronto le des muchos besos dulces de dama (sonriendo) Bueno Q también vine a despedirme, mañana salgo temprano a LA, pero nos vemos pronto para la boda Klaine.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok Britt, muchas gracias por todo, eres una genio.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, es lo que dicen (sonriendo)

Finalmente Brittany y Santana estaban en el aeropuerto .

**S.** No me gusta que te tengas que ir tan pronto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ni a mi pero estamos a marchas forzadas con los ensayos de la gira de Mercedes, en 2 semanas comienza, pero te veré para la boda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso si.  
><strong>B.<strong> Espero que cuando tu saques tu disco me contrates como tu coreografa eh  
><strong>S<strong>. Uhhh la verdad lo del disco lo veo lejano, sin querer Broadway me absorbió y ni cuenta me di.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero yo se que tendrás tu propio álbum y serás una de las cantantes más importantes  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero  
><strong>B.<strong> Y yo espero que lo tuyo con Quinn se arregle.  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany, eso nunca sucederá (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> Nunca digas nunca (guiñándole un ojo)

Las chicas se despidieron con un abrazo y después de eso Santana fue directamente a ver a Anne a su departamento.

**A.** Tana! te extrañé, en serio Brittany te acaparó por completo (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo fue un día princesa no exageres. (besándola)  
><strong>A.<strong> Esta bien, viste el periódico de hoy?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, por qué?  
><strong>A.<strong> Hay varias fotos de nosotras de ayer en el desayuno (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? que raro jamás había salido un tipo de nota así sobre mi (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>A.<strong> Bueno bebé tal vez porque tienes como novia a una de las modelos mas importantes del momento (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tal vez eso sea. (alzando los hombros) pero es raro.

Los días pasaron, Quinn continuó saliendo con Joyce a comer o cenar, la mayoría de las veces Artie las acompañaba, entre mas convivía la rubia con esa chica, eran mas los coqueteos de la maquillista y eso la hacía sentirse bastante incómoda, por otra parte no veía que sus salidas con Joyce le importaran mucho a Santana, de alguna manera la latina la seguía ignorando la mayor parte del tiempo, la chica de ojos verdes estaba realmente desesperada, así que se le ocurrió ofrecer en su departamento una pequeña reunión con algunas personas que estaban trabajando en el cortometraje, incluyendo a sus amigos, para tratar de darle celos a la latina.

**S.** Anda Rachel acompáñame al departamento de Fabray, no quier estar ahí sola.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya te dije que no puedo, me arde un poco la garganta y no puedo descuidarme o me enfermaré y no quiero que me suplan. (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues ya deja de mamársela tanto a Jesse.  
><strong>R.<strong> Que desagradable eres Santana y ahora con ese comentario menos voy. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm no solo te arde la garganta también andas en tus días, ok gracias por el apoyo, iré sola.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si te sientes tan incomoda no vayas y ya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ahi estará la... todos los de producción y quiero vigilar que no hablen mal de mi.  
><strong>R.<strong> Entonces ve y ya deja de parlotear.

La latina se dirigió al departamento de Quinn donde ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados.

**Q.** Hey San, pasa pensé que no vendrías ya es tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya sabes que me encanta hacer entradas triunfales.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok pasa. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaya si que es lindo tu lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

La reunión fue bastante tranquila, algunos comenzaron a beber, Joyce no perdía tiempo en hablar muy cerca con Quinn.

**Sam**. Quinn y Joyce quien lo diría no?  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio crees que haya algo entre esas dos?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No lo sé pero Joyce se ve bastante interesada y Quinn no le hace el feo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues yo dudo que Quinn tenga algo con esa chica.  
><strong>A.<strong> Hey vamos a jugar a la botella!  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Artie, que edad tienes, 15? (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>A.<strong> No, pero me encanta divertirme, siento que seas una amargada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amargada? disculpa me dicen Santana Diversion Lopez, vamos saca la maldita botella de una buena vez.

Los chicos comenzaron a girar la botella, en dos ocasiones a Santana le toco besar a Sam, lo cual la estaba volviendo loca.

**S.** No solo tengo que besarte en la filmación ahora también aquí, que hice para merecerme esto?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Crees que yo estoy muy contento con eso?  
><strong>A.<strong> Menos platica y mas acción, beso, beso, beso!

Los chicos se besaron, nuevamente giraron la botella y los extremos de ésta apuntaron hacia Quinn y Joyce, por un momento Quinn sintió que la cara le explotaría de lo avergonzada que se sentía, pero de re ojo vio a Santana con cara de incredulidad y no dudó ni un segundo, se acercó a Joyce y le plantó el beso, conforme los labios de las chicas chocaron, el beso se hizo mas intenso, Quinn abrió la boca para que la lengua de Joyce entrara en ella, haciendo que todos los presentes empezara a hacer bulla y silbaran.

**Sam.** Dios eso es tan caliente (boquiaberto)  
><strong>A.<strong> Te entiendo amigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Son unos cerdos! (cara de asco) Hey hey chicas ya basta, que si siguen haciendo eso enfrente de toda esta bola de pervertidos harán que se vengan en 5 segundos.

Las chicas se apartaron y Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa para Joyce quien estaba con una cara de tonta que no podía con ella.  
>El juego se terminó y los invitados empezaron a despedirse.<p>

**J.** Quinn, quieres que te ayude a limpiar un poco? puedo quedarme mas tiempo si me necesitas (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm bueno (fue interrumpida por la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> No hace falta Joyce, yo puedo ayudar a Q, ademas vivo en el mismo edificio, es mejor que te vayas antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Quinn estaba muy sorprendida.

**J.** Ok, nos vemos pasado mañana en el set (decepcionada) descansa Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu también Joyce, gracias por venir.

Finalmente Quinn y Santana se quedaron solas.

**S.** Esa chica casi te comía el rostro. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> ah si? no me di cuenta, solo se que ese beso fue genial. (sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm no sabia que te gustara esa ..chica.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es muy linda, hemos estado saliendo algunas veces.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Quinn, te gusta una chica?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No le veo lo malo, tu me fascinas y lo sabes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es la verdad, me encantas completita...

La rubia se le fue acercando a la latina, lentamente con mirada coqueta, cuando estuvieron cara a cara, la chica de ojos verdes no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de la morena, se mordió un labio y fijó su mirada en los de la otra chica. Luego la tomó por la cintura para acercarla mas, podía sentir el aliento de la latina por lo cerca que estaban.

**Q.** San...si tu quisieras... (acariciándole las mejillas)

La rubia se fue acercando a los labios de la otra chica, apenas los rozó un poco cuando inmediatamente la latina se separó abruptamente de ella.

**S.** Que te pasa Fabray?, sabes que yo tengo novia (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y ? (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mejor me voy antes de que... (salió casi corriendo del lugar)  
><strong><em>Q.<em>** Cielos! la puse nerviosa no lo puedo creer, al final no le soy indiferente, Britt tenia razón (sonriendo ampliamente)

Cuando Santana entró al departamento, azotó la puerta y se recargo en ella, con la respiración muy rápida.

**R.** Que pasa Santana, parece que viste un fantasma...estas bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo... solo necesito ir a dormir (fue directo a su dormitorio) _No, no! que demonios te pasa Santana? se trata de Fabray, de la perra que te hizo pedazos, como pudiste estar a punto de besarla?_ (pensó y se llevó las manos al rostro) Yo amo a Anne y con ella es con quien debo de estar. (asustada)

Los días pasaron y la convivencia de Santana y Quinn cada vez era menos, pero los días en que lo hacían, la rubia no perdía la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo en compañía de la maquillista, solo para que Santana siguiera creyendo que salían.

**J.** Quinn sabes hemos estado saliendo algunas veces..con Artie, pero me gustaría preguntarte si alguna vez podríamos salir tu y yo...en una cita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Una cita? (se asustó) Bueno Joyce yo...no se (nerviosa)  
><strong>J.<strong> No te preocupes Quinn comprendo que no soy tu tipo (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es eso Joyce, eres muy linda, pero yo (soltó el aire) estoy enamorada de Santana y ahora no estoy preparada para empezar a salir con nadie  
><strong>J.<strong> De Santana Lopez? (boquiabierta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> SI ella y yo tenemos una historia  
><strong>J.<strong> Jamas me lo imagine.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siento mucho si te hice pensar algo que no era.  
><strong>J.<strong> No te preocupes Quinn, agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, no me encanta la idea pero lo comprendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Joyce... se que tal vez esto que te pediré sea muy inoportuno y entenderé si no lo quieres hacer  
><strong>J.<strong> Dímelo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok..me ayudarías a darle celos a Santana?  
><strong>J.<strong> En serio? Bueno... jamas me habían pedido eso. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo será para la boda de unos amigos y ya te prometo que no te lo volveré a pedir.  
><strong>J.<strong> Ok...pero con una condición.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si dímela.  
><strong>J.<strong> Que esa noche me des aunque sea un beso (sonrojada).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja ok cuenta con ello.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Bueno algo corto, no hubo mucha inspiración la verdad jejeje.<strong>_

_**Sigan comento y sugiriendo...gracias**_


	25. Boda Klaine

_**Hola, se que es muy tarde pero aun asi les dejo el nuevo capítulo. **_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 25. Boda Klaine.<strong>

Al día siguiente las chicas PezBerry estaban desayunando, Santana parecía ausente como pensativa.

**R.** Qué tienes Santana?

La latina no contestó.

**R.** Tierra llamado a Santana! Hola, hola (pasándole la mano enfrente de la cara)  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeé?  
><strong>R<strong>. Es lo que yo digo, qué te pasa? Estas como ida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada detective Rachel (mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> Desde anoche estas muy rara, que pasó en el departamento de Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que tendría que pasar? Nada no paso nada ok (nerviosa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok...

Pasaron algunos días y la fecha de la boda Klaine cada vez estaba más cerca, los chicos comprometidos les ofrecieron un desayuno a sus amigos en su departamento.

**T.** Ya tienen todo listo?  
><strong>K.<strong> He estado checando hasta el último detalle de todo y al parecer todo esta perfecto.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si ya conocen a Kurt como es detallista por no decir obsesivo (mueca)  
><strong>K.<strong> Blaine!  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Perdón mi amor pero tengo razón .  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Lady Hummel, eres más obsesivo que Berry.  
><strong>R.<strong> Por qué siempre me tienes que poner como ejemplo de los peores defectos del  
>Mundo?<br>**S.** Porque los tienes todos (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Te odio Santana (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>jajajaja gracias Rach .  
><strong>T.<strong> Ya confirmaron todos nuestros amigos?  
><strong>K.<strong> Si afortunadamente todos vienen, mi papá y Carol se quedarán con nosotros.  
><strong>S.<strong> Obvio Britt con Berry y conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo invite a Mercedes a mi departamento.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mike y Puck estarán en el mío.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Los demás hicieron reservación de hotel.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y ya decidieron a donde irán de luna de miel?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si decidimos ir a la ciudad de la luz... París (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Awww eso es hermoso.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio que cursi eres Berry (rodándo los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> París es hermoso, en lo personal es una de las ciudades de Europa que más me gusta.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Conoces muchas ciudades europeas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si las más importantes, también tuve la oportunidad de viajar a algunas otras ciudades de Asia y Latinoamerica gracias a mi trabajo (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> A tu trabajo o al dinero de tu ex suegro?  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Que? Sólo es una pregunta  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te voy a mentir Santana, claro que algunos viajes y mi educación la costeé con ese dinero, pero afortunadamente ahora en mi trabajo me va muy bien y por el momento no tengo necesidad de utilizarlo (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me da gusto por ti Fabray (burlándose)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, se nota (triste)  
><strong>K.<strong> Mejor cambiemos de tema, díganme chicas ya tienen su vestido?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si yo me lo acabo de comprar y es hermoso, por su puesto de diseñador  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo igual.  
><strong>T.<strong> Yo aún no lo tengo, con las clases no he tenido oportunidad de ir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te parece bien si vamos juntas yo tampoco he comprado el mío.  
><strong>T.<strong> Si vamos.

Los días pasaron y la boda Klaine sería en pocos días.

Santana y Anne estaban en la cama de la modelo después de... ya saben.

**A.** Te sientes bien Tana? Estos días te he sentido ausente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si princesa, estando a tu lado estoy más que bien (besándole la frente)  
><strong>A.<strong> Bebe te vas a enojar conmigo  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>A.<strong> Porque no podré acompañarte a la boda  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeee? No me digas eso (sentándose)  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana no es mi culpa créeme, me avisaron hoy por la mañana que una compañera se luxó un tobillo y la tengo que reemplazar en un desfile en LA.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Anne tu sabías con tiempo de la boda, ya habíamos quedado ir juntas.  
><strong>A.<strong> Lo se bebé pero entiende que no es mi culpa que esa chica se haya lastimado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues que vaya alguien más en su lugar.  
><strong>A.<strong> Estas hablado en serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si princesa, quiero que me acompañes ese día tan importante para mis amigos.  
><strong>A.<strong> No puedo creer que me pidas eso, tu sabes que mi carrera apenas va comenzando y éstas oportunidades no las puedo dejar escapar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se pero sólo es un maldito desfile, puedes ir a miles y lo sabes, en cambio mis amigos solo se van a casar una vez y yo quiero que mi novia vaya conmigo.  
><strong>A.<strong> El desfile es de uno de los diseñadores más famosos, en serio quieres que pierda esta gran oportunidad solo por una maldita boda?  
><strong>S.<strong> No es una maldita boda es la boda de mis amigos.  
><strong>A.<strong> Tu lo has dicho tus amigos, lo siento Santana pero yo no dejaré ir ésta oportunidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto que te aproveche tu desfile, yo me voy de aquí.  
><strong>A.<strong> Te vas a enojar conmigo por eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si quieres me llamas cuando regreses de LA, adiós.

La latina se vistió rápido y salió del lugar bastante enojada.

En una exclusiva tienda de ropa...  
><strong><br>T.** Wooow Quinn todos los vestidos están preciosos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se Tina, necesito encontrar el perfecto para sorprender a...  
><strong>T.<strong> Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm sip (sonrojada)  
><strong>T.<strong> Pero irá con su novia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo sé, pero aun así quiero verme perfecta y creo que éste es el indicado, que te parece?  
><strong>T.<strong> Es hermoso, pruébatelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cual te gustó a ti?  
><strong>T.<strong> Bueno... algunos pero yo no puedo comprar ninguno, son bastante caros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Escoge uno no te preocupes  
><strong>T.<strong> Pero... cómo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo te regalo  
><strong>T.<strong> Gracias Q pero no puedo aceptar un regalo tan caro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio Tina no te preocupes, créeme que el tener tanto dinero de alguna manera ha sido una maldición para mi, pero me encantaría poder compartir un poquito de él contigo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Poquito? el precio de un vestido así es una pequeña fortuna para mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te quiero ofender Tina, te lo regalo de corazón en serio.  
><strong>T.<strong> Gracias Quinn, me probaré estos dos ok?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien (sonriendo)

Las chicas salieron de la tienda con los vestidos perfectos para cada una.

Departamento PezBerry...  
><strong><br>S.** Estoy que me lleva la ch...#&%daaaa!  
><strong>R.<strong> Y ahora por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne no me acompañará a la boda porque prefirió largarse a un maldito desfile en LA.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero que no me habías dicho que ese día estaría libre?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si pero una estúpida modelo se accidentó o no se que diablos le pasó y ella irá en su lugar.  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno Santana es su trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero por un día que no vaya a un desfile no pasa nada, sabes la cantidad de trabajo que tiene? Estos últimos días prácticamente ni nos hemos visto (frustrada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues si ella decidió acudir a ese desfile, no tendrás mas que aguantarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por los ánimos eh (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayy Santana, ya tranquilízate y mejor muévele para irnos al teatro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok... (soltando el aire).

Ese miércoles como de costumbre Santana recibió el arreglo de flores de cada semana.

**S.** Otro mas a la colección (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana son hermosos, cada vez el tipo los manda mas bellos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero ya me está hartando esto de no saber quién diablos me los envía. (mueca)

En ese momento se aparece Anne en el camerino de la latina donde estaban las chicas.

**A.** Hola Tana, puedo pasar? Hola Rachel  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro pasa (indiferente)  
><strong>R.<strong> Hola Anne, mmm bueno las dejo, nos vemos al rato Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Rach vete con cuidado.

Rachel dejó solas a las chicas.

**A.** Tana, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> No estaría si fueras a la boda conmigo.  
><strong>A. <strong>Amor entiéndeme por favor, necesito ir (tomándola de las manos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira Anne, ok entiendo que es tu trabajo, pero por estar contigo en un día importante para ti a mi sinceramente me valdría que mi suplente me reemplazara.  
><strong>A.<strong> No es lo mismo Tana, tu tienes aquí tu trabajo seguro, en cambio yo necesito que los diseñadores me vean para poder conseguir un contrato con ellos y pueda ser su imagen, es lo que mas deseo y lo sabes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien, creo que definitivamente jamás estaremos de acuerdo en esto.  
><strong>A.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Vámonos de aquí, te acompaño a tu departamento.

A la salida del teatro Santana sintió unos flashazos que la encandilaron.  
><strong><br>S.** Pero qué demonios es esto?  
><strong>A.<strong> Son paparazzis.  
><strong>S.<strong> Queee? y de cuando acá a mi me siguen los paparazzis? (frunciendo el ceño).  
><strong>A.<strong> No lo se bebé (tomándole la mano y acercándose mas a ella)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hay que salir rápido de aquí.

Las chicas subieron al coche de Santana rápidamente, siendo perseguidas por los paparazzis.

Al día siguiente Rachel recibió un mensaje de Kurt.

**R.** Santana ven.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que pasa?  
><strong>R.<strong> Mira el link que me acaba de mandar Kurt.  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy yo?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si estas tu y Anne en este famoso portal de internet, las fotos son de ayer en la noche.  
><strong>S.<strong> "_Captamos a una de las protagonistas de Wicked Santana López a la salida del teatro en compañía de su novia la joven modelo Anne Summers, al parecer la rubia le regaló esas bellas flores ya que la actriz no las soltaba para nada"_ Que demonios es esto?  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno fuiste víctima de los paparazzis.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero eso jamás había pasado, bueno algunas veces, pero eran mas de ti y de mi saliendo a comer, recuerdo cuando empezaron a especular sobre una posible relación entre tu y yo, de sólo pensarlo me da cosa (mueca).  
><strong>R.<strong> Afortunadamente ese rumor se aclaró (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si gracias al cielo, pero bueno no me está gustando para nada este tipo de notas sobre mi y Anne, el otro día que salimos a desayunar con Britt salió una nota parecida y es muy raro.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tal vez Anne esté contactando a los paparazzis intencionalmente jajajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo crees? (sorprendida)  
><strong>R.<strong> Claro que no Santana, es una broma jajaja que poco sentido del humor tienes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues tus bromas siempre son pésimas (rodando los ojos).  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno y como quedaron las cosas entre tu y Anne, se reconciliaron?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues algo así, la verdad es que sigo molesta porque prefirió su trabajo que estar conmigo, pero la amo y no quiero pelear más con ella.

Finalmente el día de la boda Klaine llegó, los chicos se reunieron en el lugar donde sería el evento.

**R.** No lo puedo creer, por fin se casarán creo que voy a llorar Jesse (tomándolo del brazo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Por dios Berry, cuando dejarás de ser tan dramática? de todo lloras. (rodando los ojos)

Santana estaba sentada en compañía de Brittany esperando la ceremonia cuando vio entrar a Quinn, la rubia se veía mas que hermosa, aun mas que el día de su boda, Santana no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al ver semejante belleza frente a ella, pero eso se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn iba en compañía de Joyce.

**B.** Quinnie (abrazándola) te ves espectacular y bastante caliente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja gracias Britt tu también te ves hermosa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Hola Joyce que gusto volverte a ver.  
><strong>J.<strong> Gracias Brittany, lo mismo digo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vengan a sentarse junto a nosotras (guiñándole un ojo a la rubia). Sanny te importa si Quinn y Joyce comparten la mesa con nosotras?  
><strong>S.<strong> No claro que no (algo molesta)  
><strong>B.<strong> Es el momento en que actúes Quinn (susurrándole al oído)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok B... Santana y tu novia?  
><strong>S.<strong> No pudo asistir por cuestiones de trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? mmm que lástima (sonriendo para sus adentros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Veo que tu vienes muy bien acompañada. (apretando la mandíbula)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si afortunadamente Joyce aceptó mi invitación. (sonriéndole a la maquillista)

La rubia no perdió oportunidad en tratar de darle celos a Santana al platicar muy de cerca con Joyce, riendo de sus comentarios y tocándole la mano cada que podía.

**S.** Bien necesito un trago, vienes Britt?  
><strong>B.<strong> No, quiero estar totalmente sobria para poder recordar el momento en que Kurt y Blaine se casen.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Está que se muere de celos, han visto su cara?  
><strong>J.<strong> Yo si y la verdad Quinn, tu plan esta funcionando a la perfección.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ojalá chicas, afortunadamente la tipa esa no vino.  
><strong>B.<strong> Eso será de gran ayuda, entonces Quinnie, cual es tu plan para el día de hoy?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno Joyce será definitivamente de gran ayuda para llevarlo a cabo. (sonriendo)

La rubia le contó a la bailarina el plan que tenía para esa noche, finalmente llegó la hora del enlace matrimonial, los jóvenes novios se reunieron frente al juez para sellar su amor ante la sociedad, la ceremonia civil fue bastante emotiva, los chicos declararon sus votos matrimoniales entre sí, Kurt no pudo evitar las lágrimas por la emoción cuando el juez finalmente los declaró esposos, todos sus amigos se reunieron alrededor de ellos para felicitarlos y entonces la fiesta comenzó y por supuesto las bebidas no faltaron.

**B.** Sanny no crees que estas bebiendo demasiado?  
><strong>S.<strong> No.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya llevas bastantes copas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo me he tomado 2.  
><strong>B.<strong> Docenas (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey Joyce quieres ir a bailar?  
><strong>J.<strong> Si vamos.

Las chicas se fueron a la pista de baile.

**S.** Sabías que yo fui la primera chica con quien Quinn bailó? (tomando un sorbo de su bebida)  
><strong>B.<strong> Si Sanny.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ahora lo hace con cualquiera.  
><strong>B.<strong> Joyce no es cualquiera es su... amiga (tratando de aguantar la risa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Apenas si la conoce y mira ya como la está abrazando (tomando mas de su bebida)  
><strong>B.<strong> Creo que le gusta la chica (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero es muy fea!  
><strong>B<strong>. Claro que no, es muy linda hasta yo me podría enamorar de ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn está enamorada de esa tipa sin tetas?  
><strong>B.<strong> No lo se, pero de que le gusta le gusta (a punto de soltar una carcajada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es increíble, voy por una copa mas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Espera ya bebiste demasiado.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ya vengo.

Mientras tanto Quinn y Joyce.

**J.** Ya te fijaste como nos esta mirando Santana? parece que le saldrá fuego de los ojos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso parece (sonriendo) espero que esto esté funcionado, Joyce abrázame un poco mas.  
><strong>J.<strong> Ok.

La latina en la barra.

**S.** Hey cantinero deme una botella de tequila pero yaaaa.  
><strong>C.<strong> Una botella?  
><strong>S.<strong> Está sordo o que?

El cantinero le dio la botella a la latina y ésta empezó a beberla rápido.

**J.** Quinn... cuando me pediste ayuda para darle celos a Santana, me prometiste algo (sonrojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Un beso, cierto?  
><strong>J.<strong> Sip.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok...

La rubia acercó sus labios a la maquillista y le dio un beso suave, cuando el beso se empezaba a poner mas intenso, fueron interrumpidas.

**S.** Vaaaaaya, vaaaaya, no puedo creer que Quin Fabray esté besando en público a una mujer, eso si que es nuevo (apretando la mandíbula)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si beso o no a una mujer es cosa que no te incumbe Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto, síguelo haciendo, no las interrumpo mas.

La morena salió de la pista de baile en busca de Brittany sin percatarse que ésta se encontraba bailando con Puck.

**S.** _Maldita sea, ni modo tendré que sacrificarme_ (pensó) Hey Trouty ven vamos a bailar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te sientes bien Santana? (mueca).  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres bailar si o no?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok vamos.

Los chicos fueron a la pista, cuando el cantante de la banda anunció que el siguiente baile sería de intercambio de parejas, la música comenzó y los chicos empezaron a bailar. Hubo bastantes cambios de pareja durante la canción, cuando finalmente les tocó el turno a Santana y Quinn coincidir.

**Q.** Hey.  
><strong>S.<strong> Deminios! (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok si no quieres bailar conmigo no hay problema, regresaré a sentarme.  
><strong>S.<strong> A donde vas Fabray (tomándola de la muñeca)

Una balada comenzó a sonar.

**S.** Es una broma?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vaya, creo que la musica lenta nos vuelve a reunir otra vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso parece (tomando a Quinn de la cintura)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me gusta (pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la latina)

La rubia no pudo resistir aspirar el olor de la latina, la hacía sentirse en las nubes cada que la chica la acercaba mas a ella. A pesar de que el cambio de pareja ya se había anunciado, las chicas ni si quiera lo notaron y siguieron bailando como en su propia burbuja, las manos de la latina fueron bajando de la espalda baja hasta el trasero de la rubia, sobresaltando a la chica de ojos verdes y haciéndola mirar a los ojos a la morena, sus narices rozaban y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de chocar, la morena sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

**Sam.** Hey Santana aun quieres bailar conmigo? el juego de intercambio de parejas ya terminó o quieres seguir bailando con Quinn.

**S.** Ehh? mmmm si si quiero seguir bailando contigo (soltando a la rubia) vamos, tomó la mano del chico y dejó a la rubia sola en la pista.  
><strong>J.<strong> Estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé, creo que si pero también creo que no (en shock)  
><strong>J.<strong> Vamos por un trago creo que te hace falta.

La fiesta continuó, después de bailar con Sam, Santana bailó con Mike robándoselo a Tina por varias canciones y siguió bebiendo, luego cuando estaba bailando con Brittany, la latina ya estaba bastante tomada.

**B.** Te dije que ya habías bebido mucho Santana mira, casi no te puedes sostener.  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt Britt, sabias que te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, si lo sabía (sosteniendo un poco a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne no quiso estar conmigo (casi por llorar).  
><strong>B.<strong> Ven Sanny vamos a sentarnos.  
><strong>S.<strong> No quiero, mejor vamos por una copa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cual copa ni que nada, es mejor que te lleve al departamento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no me quiero ir, la fiesta aun no termina (tratando de hablar lo mejor posible).  
><strong>B.<strong> Sanny...  
><strong><br>Q.** Hey Britt todo bien.  
><strong>B.<strong> Esta muy ebria, mírala casi no se puede sostener, la quiero llevar al departamento pero esta terca en que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si quieres la llevo yo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Dudo que quiera.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo intentaré. Hey San, ven vamos, yo te llevo al departamento.  
><strong>S.<strong> No quieroooo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ándale mira como estas, la gente ya te esta empezando a ver, estas perdiendo el glamour.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? no, no, eso no puede pasar, ok vámonos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Britt donde están las llaves del departamento de Santana?  
><strong>B.<strong> No se, no las encuentro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok la llevaré al mio, por favor avísale a Mercedes que me voy y que se quede contigo y Rachel, denle un aventón a Joyce, las veo en un rato mas ok (tratando de sostener a Santana)  
><strong>B.<strong> Traes auto o se irán en taxi?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya compré coche no te preocupes, nos vemos en un rato mas ok.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok suerte.

La rubia como pudo sacó a la latina de la fiesta y la subió a su auto, ya en el edificio donde vivían, Quinn batalló para que Santana entrara a su departamento.

**Q.** Vamos Santana siéntate en el sofá.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por que la besaste enfrente de mi? quieres restregármelo en la cara? (luchando por hablar)  
><strong>Q.<strong> De que hablas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que estoy que me muero de la rabia de que hayas besado a esa tipa sin tetas enfrente de mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero tu tienes novia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso que?  
>Q. Es mejor que te duermas Santana estas muy borracha y mañana ni recordaras esto.<br>**S.** Claro que lo recordaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siéntateeee.

Cuando la rubia dejó caer a la latina en el sofá no pudo evitar caer encima de ella.

**S.** En serio Fabray? asi de directa. (sonriendo coqueta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Santana no pude evitarlo, te hice daño? (tratando de incorporarse)  
><strong>S.<strong> A donde crees que vas?

La latina tomo por la cintura a la chica de ojos verdes haciéndola nuevamente caer encima de ella, sin pensarlo presionó sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso desesperado.

**Q.** Santana espera. (tratando de quitarse de encima)  
><strong>S.<strong> No tengo nada que esperar, si esa tipa te pudo besar, por que yo no? (volvió a besarla)

Finalmente la rubia dejó de luchar y permitió que el beso de la morena se intensificara, la latina tomó el labio inferior de la chica con los suyos y los succionó fuerte, haciéndola soltar un ligero gemido, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Santana introdujera su lengua en la boca de Quinn y sus lenguas jugaran por el dominio, obviamente la morena ganó. La rubia no pudo evitar excitarse en ese momento y mas cuando las manos de la latina bajaron hasta su trasero y lo empezó a masajear.

**S.** Donde está tu habitación?. (voz ebria pero seductora)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos, es por aquí (la llevó sin dejarla de besar)

Cuando entraron a la habitación, la latina empujó contra la pared a la rubia, atacando su cuello en besos que definitivamente dejarían una marca al siguiente día,

**S.** Hoy te ves espectacular en este vestido Fabray, pero te verías mucho mejor sin él (sonrisa lasciva)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quítamelo (besándola una vez mas)

La latina comenzó a despojar a la rubia de su vestido, cuando la dejó solo en lencería, procedió a quitarse el de ella.

**S.** Me encanta tu trasero (apretándoselo)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana... (gimiendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios no se que es mas fuerte si mi borrachera o mi cachondez.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te deseo (besándole el cuello)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cógeme.

La rubia sonrió ante esa palabra de Santana y le quitó el sujetador, dejando expuestos los hermosos senos de la latina, los masajeó un poco, recostó a la morena en la cama y procedió a quitarle la tanga, pasó su lengua entre los muslos de la latina, separó sus piernas para ver lo que en años no tenía enfrente.

**Q.** mmm San estas tan mojada, que quisiera... pero no, primero necesito seguir besándote.

La chica continuó su camino de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la latina hasta llegar a sus labios, para su decepción se dió cuenta de que la latina estaba profundamente dormida.

**Q.** Santana, Santana despierta, despiertaaa, no me dejes así, vamos por favor!. No puede ser! noooo, maldita sea mi suerte ! de tan borracha ya se quedó dormida (suspirando con frustración)

La rubia se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro, nuevamente intentó despertar a la latina sin éxito.

**Q.** Y ahora que hago? (muy pensativa)

De repente recordó las palabras de Brittany.

_"Si haces las cosas bien y no te gana lo Fabray, verás que si volverán a estar juntas, pero como te digo no lo eches a perder y sobre todo se muy paciente"._

**Q.** Perdóname Britt pero la paciencia es algo que ya se me agotó, ademas como dicen: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ni modo. (alzando los hombros)

Con ese pensamiento la chica acomodó como pudo a la latina en la cama, luego se desnudó por completo, se acostó y se metió debajo de las sabanas, besó a la latina en la frente y se acurrucó junto a ella.

**Q.** Buenas noches mi amor, mañana iniciará una nueva historia entre nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se empezó a despertar con una enorme resaca y dolor de cabeza, inconscientemente estaba abrazando a la chica junto a ella.

**S.** Mi cabeza, por dios, me va a estallar! (continuaba abrazando a la chica) tengo que tomar algo para esta resaca auuuch, mmmm princesa hueles riquísimo (besó el hombro de la chica).

La rubia despertó y volteó a ver a la latina.

**Q.** Mmmm hola mi amor como amaneciste? (besándola suave en los labios)  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray? Dios mio! dios mio! no, no, no! (asustada)

Inmediatamente la latina intentó saltar de la cama pero se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda, tomó las sabanas para cubrirse, logrando con eso exponer la desnudez de la rubia.

**S.** Que demonios, donde estoy, que pasó? (mas asustada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo recuerdas mi amor? Anoche venimos a mi departamento e hicimos el amor (sonriéndole).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh que les pareció? Esa Quinn se pasa no? pero bueno a ver cómo le va, díganme que piensan de lo que hizo?<strong>_

_**Chicos, la verdad es que se me han estado ocurriendo varias cosas, pero eso significaría que la historia se extienda mucho y no se si les agraden los fics largos, tipo telenovela mexicana (no es cierto jejej), como ven? hago mas capítulos o de plano hago el fic corto?**_

_**En las ideas que se me han venido a la cabeza hay bastante drama pero no se que hacer.**_

_**Bueno sigan comentando, por cierto a mi esa Anne Summers tampoco me da buena espina ;)**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, quiero mas mas y mas =)**_


	26. Maldita traidora

_**Hola de nuevooo, que onda como estan? ya listos para ver Frenemies en un rato mas? Yo si y estoy muy emocionada, ya pude ver la actuación de Santana/Naya con la canción de don't ... esa mera, jajaj y la cara de Rachel/Lea es genial, al verla lo único que hice fue enamorarme mas de Naya =).**_

_**Bueno les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero no me haya pasado mucho con mis loqueras, hay un poquillo de violencia, pero es por el bien de la trama créanlo, ojala les guste.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 26. Maldita Traidora.<strong>

**S.** No no no! Eso no puede ser, me estas mintiendo Quinn. (entrando en pánico)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sabía! anoche te dije que no ibas a recordar nada y tu me dijiste que si lo harías. (haciéndose la ofendida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que esto no es posible, yo tengo novia, de seguro te aprovechaste de que estaba completamente ebria para saciar tus bajos instintos como lo pretendías la otra vez. (Mirando fijamente los chupetones en el cuello de la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como puedes pensar eso Santana? eres increíble. (negando con la cabeza)

La rubia salió de la cama y se fue directo al cuarto de baño haciéndose la ofendida, la latina no pudo evitar contemplar la desnudez de la chica mientras caminaba, pero rápido volvió a la realidad.

**S.** No pude hacerle esto a Anne, no pude, Dios mío pero ...

La latina comenzó a tener fugaces flashbacks de ella besando a la rubia en el sofá.

**S.** Maldita sea! Si me acosté con Quinn (tapándose la boca)

La morena se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento bastante asustada.

En el baño la rubia estaba mirándose al espejo como petrificada.

**Q.** _Que demonios hiciste Quinn? no debes de engañar a Santana de esta manera, prometiste que harías todo bien y ya lo estas echando todo a perder, en este momento debes de salir y decirle toda la verdad al amor de tu vida._ (pensó)

La rubia salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, para hablar con la latina, para su sorpresa ésta ya no se encontraba ahí, ni en todo el departamento, lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a llorar de la angustia.

En la entrada del departamento PezBerry la morena tocaba el timbre y la puerta insistentemente, hasta que la bailarina rubia le abrió.

**B.** Santana? Qué pasa, estas bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si yo solo.. Necesito vomitar, con permiso.

La morena se dirigió al baño y vomitó bastante tanto por la resaca física como por la emocional.

**B.** Estas bien Sanny? Quieres que te ayude en algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No Britt gracias, voy a tomar una ducha vuelve a dormir aún es muy temprano.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok .

La morena comenzó a desnudarse y frente al espejo no pudo evitar el notar varios chupetones por todo su cuerpo.

**S.** _Maldita Fabray sigue con la misma costumbre de dejar marcas por todos lados. Necesito hablar con Britt, no mejor no, conociéndola se pondrá a defender a Fabray._ (pensó)

Departamento Fabray.

**Q.** _Le llamaré a Britt, necesito decirle lo que pasó, dios! no puedo, me va a regañar con justa razón, lo mejor es decirle directamente la verdad a Santana._ (pensó)

Departamento PezBerry.

**M.** Vengan a desayunar chicas les preparé un delicioso desayuno, Rach llámale a Quinn para que venga con nosotras.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok

10 min después la rubia se apareció en el departamento.

**B.** Me encantan estos momentos cuando estamos todas juntas.  
><strong>M.<strong> Si porque no nos podremos ver en un buen tiempo, afortunadamente tengo varias fechas por todo el país y algunas en el extranjero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es fabuloso Mercedes, cuando vendrá el tour a NY?  
><strong>M.<strong> En un dos meses y medio más o menos, primero haremos las fechas en el extranjero.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmm falta mucho pero lo esperaremos con ansias.  
><strong><br>Q.** Y San? (preocupada)  
><strong>B.<strong> En su recámara con una resaca y jaqueca muy fuertes, ya le di algunos analgésicos pero al parecer no se le quitan, deja voy a traerla para que coma algo.  
>Sanny ven, están las chicas en el comedor, necesitas comer algo y con eso tal vez te sientas mejor.<br>**S.** Ok ya voy.

Cuando la latina salió de la recámara no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver a la rubia sentada junto a sus demás amigas.

**M.** Hey Santana como te sientes?  
><strong>S.<strong> Un poco mejor gracias.  
><strong>M.<strong> Mira te preparé algo especialmente para ti, es buenísimo para la resaca, mi madre se lo hace a mi papá cada que se embriaga.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Cedes.

Para desgracia de la latina el único lugar libre en el comedor era junto a la rubia y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse ahí .

**Q.** Santana necesitamos hablar (susurrándole)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok (soltando el aire) más tarde iré a tu departamento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

El día continuó normal, Santana esperó mucho tiempo por alguna llamada de su novia pero ésta jamás llegó.  
>Las chicas vieron películas toda la tarde, finalmente Quinn decidió irse a su departamento a descansar.<p>

**Q.** Mercedes ya me voy al departamento, vienes o te quedas un rato más?  
><strong>M.<strong> Me quedo, esta película esta buenísima, cuando termine voy para allá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, nos vemos mañana chicas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si Quinnie, por cierto mañana nos regresamos a LA ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro B, vendré a despedirlas.

Después de varios minutos de que la rubia salió del departamento, la latina se paró del sofá.

**S.** Mmm chicas ahora vuelvo, iré mmm iré a... Por una pizza ok.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mejor pídela.  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito aire ok Berry, ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok no te enojes.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quieres que te acompañe Sanny?  
><strong>S.<strong> No Britt termina de ver la peli, no tardo.

La latina salió y se dirigió directamente al departamento de la rubia y estado ahí toco al timbre.

**Q.** Santana! Pasa. (sonriendo timidamente)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn antes de todo quiero que sepas que siento mucho mi comportamiento de la mañana, jamás me imagine poder hacer algo así, yo tengo novia y estoy muy enamorada de ella y el saber que la engañé contigo me hace sentir como la peor de las zorras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana tranquila mira hablémoslo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Quinn de verdad perdón porque de alguna manera te usé, yo estaba muy borracha y no pude controlarme (caminando por todo el departamento nerviosa y agitando las manos)

Justo en la entrada del estudio de Quinn, que estaba con la puerta abierta, la latina se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había dentro.

**S.** Qué es eso? (Entrando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espera Santana, no! (tratando de detenerla)

La latina no hizo caso de las palabras de la rubia y obviamente entró, estando ahí no pudo evitar el quedarse con la boca abierta luego de ver lo que había colgado en las paredes y sobre algunos muebles.

**Q.** Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué hace esto aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo..  
><strong>S.<strong> Que diablos haces tú con mis fotos? (mirando fijamente a la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No son tus fotos, son mías!  
><strong>S.<strong> Tuyas? Estás son todas la fotos del verano, las que..  
><strong>Q<strong>. Las que tiraste a la basura, ahora son mías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué las tienes tu?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Blaine me las dio, él las sacó de la basura cuando tu las tiraste, las guardó durante todos estos años y ahora que regresé y le conté todo por lo que pasé me las dio.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo creer que Blaine haya hecho eso, no tenía derecho a entrometerse. (molesta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo hizo porque me dijo que tenía una corazonada de que tu y yo nos reconciliaríamos tarde o temprano, fue algo muy lindo el que las conservara y me las haya dado porque en cada imagen esta plasmado el amor que nos tuvimos ese verano San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tuvimos? Qué te tuve, tu ni si quiera sabias la existencia de la mayoría de estas fotos. (molesta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero ahora lo se y son mías y no creas que te las voy a regresar. (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y quien te dijo que las quiero de vuelta? Que no recuerdas que las tiré a la basura? Por mi haz lo que quieras con ellas, no me importa, lo que está en esas imágenes es parte de mi pasado.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las palabras de la latina, hubo silencio hasta que la morena lo rompió

**S.** Bueno... (soltando el aire) el motivo de mi visita es que vine aquí, porque te quiero pedir un favor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime  
><strong>S.<strong> No le vayas a comentar a nadie lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue un error de borracha que jamás se volverá a repetir, no significó nada, yo tengo novia y además ni me acuerdo del todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Un error? (sorprendida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si un error solo eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo creer que me digas eso, tu fuiste quien empezó todo (acercándose a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana con todo mi corazón (besó de repente a la morena)

La latina no pudo resistirse a los labios de la rubia y le correspondió, el beso era suave, lento, no como los de la noche anterior, pero después de algunos segundo Santana lo terminó y se alejó de la rubia.

**S.** No vuelvas a hacer esto, entiéndelo tengo novia y soy muy feliz con ella, lo que pasó anoche no debe de salir de aquí. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes San nadie sabrá de esto. (muy triste)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok gracias, me voy.

Cuando la latina salió del departamento la rubia rompió en llanto.

Los días pasaron y el rodaje del corto estaba llegando a su final, la latina no podía con el remordimiento, casualmente ese día Rachel la acompañó a la filmación.

**R.** Santana de verdad que te pasa? esto días has estado más rara que de costumbre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Te conozco perfectamente, dime que pasa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me acosté con Quinn (soltó el comentario rápido)  
><strong>R.<strong> Queeeeeeé?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que me acosté con Quinn el día de la boda.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana pensé que tu ya no sentías nada por ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y no lo siento, no se que me pasó fue por culpa del maldito alcohol, yo amo a Anne y ahora no se que hacer.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tienes que confesárselo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Estas loca? claro que no, ya hablé con Quinn y ella no dirá nada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no puedes mentirle en algo así de grave a tu novia, entiéndelo, te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo ves?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien se lo diré, cuanto antes.

Después de hablar con la latina, Rachel fue al departamento de la rubia.

**Q.** Hola Rach, por fin vienes a conocer mi departamento  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmm si y no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.. qué pasa?  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana me lo dijo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh... Mejor nos sentamos.  
><strong>R<strong>. Así que se acostaron el día de la boda, ya lo están haciendo costumbre no?... ya sabes lo de pasar la noche juntas en las bodas (sonriendo y negando con la cabeza)  
>Q. Mmmm parece que si (agachando la cabeza)<br>**R.** Y ?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada, Santana me dejó claro que no significó nada para ella. (puchero)  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo siento Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y ahora después de esto, que vas a hacer?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel le mentí a Santana (cerrando los ojos y apretándolos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Como?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La verdad es que no nos acostamos, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero de tan ebria que estaba se quedó profundamente dormida, no pude despertarla e hice una estupidez nuevamente, le hice creer que lo habíamos hecho.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn ! Por que hiciste eso? Te das cuenta de lo grave que es? (preocupada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se Rachel y créeme que se lo quise aclarar pero ella me dijo que no había significado nada y me dio coraje por eso no le dije la verdad.  
><strong>R.<strong> Te imaginas cómo va a reaccionar Santana cuando se entere?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si...creo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tienes que decírselo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No se como  
><strong>R.<strong> Como sea pero díselo o lo haré yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Rachel no lo hagas, yo se lo diré sólo dame un poco de tiempo  
><strong>R<strong>. Pues que no sea mucho Quinn o yo se lo diré.

Los remordimientos comían a Santana, se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho, además la avergonzaba demasiado el no poder confesarle a su novia lo ocurrido.

**S.** Ya no aguanto más Rachel, esta culpa me esta matando, Anne es tan inocente tan perfecta y yo soy una basura.  
><strong>R.<strong> No digas eso  
><strong>S.<strong> Es la verdad, pero tengo que armarme de valor y hablar con ella.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana tu no tienes toda la culpa, Quinn ... Quinn sabia que tu tienes novia y aun así pasó la noche contigo. (angustiada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso me hace sentir aun peor, el pensar que Fabray se haya hecho ilusiones con algo que jamás va a pasar entre nosotras me hace sentir una caca, tengo que decírselo ya a Anne o me volveré loca.

Finalmente Santana reunió todo el coraje que pudo para enfrentar a Anne.

**A.** Tana mi amor ven acá te extrañé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo más.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ven vamos a la cama quiero estar contigo, siento que estas 2 últimas semanas me has estado evitando a toda costa  
><strong>S.<strong> No es eso, Anne princesa necesitamos hablar. (expresión seria)  
><strong>A.<strong> No me asustes bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hice algo muy malo en la boda.  
>A. Si me dijo Sam que te pusiste una borrachera brutal, no te preocupes bebe yo así te amo aunque seas una borrachita. (sonriendo y abrazándola)<br>**S.** No es eso, es algo más grave.  
><strong>A. <strong>Más grave? De qué hablas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne... (cerrando los ojos) me acosté con Quinn.  
><strong>A.<strong> Queeeeé? es una broma Santana? porque si es así es pésima.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ojalá lo fuera, pero no, te juro que fue algo sin importancia no se como pasó, pero pasó, lo siento mucho Anne yo te amo y no te quiero perder ni hacer daño.  
><strong>A.<strong> Te acostaste con tu ex? Cómo pudiste? Dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella. (muy enojada y alzando la voz)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no es mi ex y no siento nada por ella, de verdad.  
><strong>A.<strong> Y entonces por qué lo hiciste ? Qué no te soy suficiente o qué? He tratado de cumplir todas tus fantasías y así es como me pagas? (mas enojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Princesa créeme que no es por eso yo a tu lado soy muy feliz, el alcohol me cegó y no recuerdo muy bien como fui a parar a la cama de Fabray  
><strong>A.<strong> Ya cállate no me digas más (enfurecida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne perdóname princesa yo no te quiero hacer daño (tratando de abrazarla)

Se escucho una bofetada fuerte.

**A.** Lárgate de aquí a revolcarte con tu amante, no te quiero volver a ver. (señalándola la salida con el dedo)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas eso te amo de verdad. (frotándose la mejilla)  
><strong>A.<strong> Fuera!

La latina salió del departamento muy deprimida, quería llorar pero las lágrimas jamás salieron.  
>Los días pasaron y no había un día en que Santana buscara a la modelo, sin respuesta.<p>

Un día Anne finalmente confrontó a Quinn

**A.** Asi que por fin pudiste echar tus malditas garras sobre Santana, ya estarás feliz ?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo estoy, las cosas se dieron de una manera que no fueron las correctas.  
><strong>A.<strong> No puedo creer que no hayas respetado la relación de Santana conmigo  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy enamorada de ella y no descansaré hasta que ella esté oficialmente conmigo  
><strong>A.<strong> Jamás lo hará porque me ama a mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero ya no están juntas y yo tengo mi oportunidad.  
><strong>A.<strong> Y crees que te voy a dejar el camino así de fácil? Olvídalo Quinn yo me encargaré de que jamás este contigo, escúchalo bien JAMÁS.

Departamento Fabray

**R.** Quinn ya pasó mucho tiempo y no le has dicho a San, Anne no quiere saber nada de ella y está desesperada, si no se lo dices hoy, se lo diré yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Rachel por favor yo se lo diré, de hecho, mañana mismo lo haré.

Al día Santana se dirigió a la agencia para hablar frente a frente con la joven modelo.

**A.** Que haces aquí Santana? Te dije que no quería volverte a ver. (indignada)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches, Anne, te amo, se que lo que hice es imperdonable pero no descansaré hasta que regreses conmigo.

Hubo silencio.

**A.** La verdad es que te extraño como loca, no puedo estar más sin ti, te amo Tana. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo a ti princesa, perdóname.  
><strong>A.<strong> Santana júrame que te vas a alejar de esa tipa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te lo prometo .

Santana salió feliz de la agencia después de haberse reconciliado con su novia cuando su teléfono sonó.

**Q.** Santana necesito hablar contigo  
><strong>S.<strong> No tenemos de que hablar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor te prometo que no te molestaré ya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien, voy para allá

Departamento Fabray

**S.** Bien rubia, que quieres? suéltalo ya  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdóname Santana, te mentí . (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no es nuevo en ti (rodando los ojos) pero dime en qué me mentiste esta vez?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La noche de la boda no nos acostamos  
><strong>S.<strong> Que?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que no nos acostamos, te traje aquí y tu me empezaste a besar me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, que me deseabas y cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo te quedaste dormida, yo estaba desesperada por estar entre tus brazos otra vez y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerte creer que lo habíamos hecho porque ya no puedo estar sin ti y tenía la esperanza de que si creyeras que estuvimos juntas me darías otra oportunidad pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, cuando te lo quise aclarar ya te habías ido y después me dio miedo decirte la verdad (angustiada)

Slaaaap la latina le dio una fuerte bofetada a la rubia.

**S.** Eres una perra Fabray y siempre lo serás, por tu maldita obsesión haca mí, mi relación estuvo en peligro y a ti como siempre no te importó! (muy enojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo le diré la verdad a Anne, hablaré con ella (sobándose la mejilla y llorando)  
><strong>A.<strong> No hace falta y escúchame bien no vuelvas a acercarte a mi o juro que destrozaré tu hermoso rostro con mis manos

La morena salió de ahí muy enojada, fue directo a su coche para reunirse con su novia, pero antes le llamó a su celular.

**S.** Princesa necesito verte ahora mismo.  
><strong>A.<strong> No puedo Tana recuerda que hace rato te dije que mañana vuelo a Miami, y ya me voy a dormir, necesito descansar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es urgente.  
><strong>A.<strong> Bebe te amo ok y se que me amas así que tranquilízate, hablamos en cuanto regrese a NY, te parece?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok amor.

La latina ya un poco mas tranquila regresó a su departamento, en la sala estaba Jesse.

**S.** Hey Jesse dónde esta Berry ?  
><strong>J.<strong> En su recámara con Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa perra se atrevió a meterse aquí?, ahora me va a escuchar. (sintió que la sangre le hervía del coraje)

Al acercarse a la recámara pudo escuchar la conversación de las chicas ahí dentro.

**R.** Te lo dije Quinn, no debiste de ocultarle eso por tanto tiempo  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se Rach, me siento morir, ella me odia y yo que la necesito tanto, fui una tonta al no escucharte cuando me dijiste que se lo dijera (llorando)

La latina entró golpeando la puerta

**S.** Lo sabias? Maldita sea, sabias que esta tipa me engaño haciéndome creer que me había acostado con ella y no me dijiste nada? (mirando muy enojada a Rachel)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no es lo que crees. (nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah no? Me viste sufrir por los remordimientos y la culpa por semanas y te quedaste callada, pensé que eras mi amiga Berry pero ya veo de que lado estas. (enojadísima)  
><strong>R.<strong> No Santana no me digas eso (tratando de tomarla de brazo)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me toques maldito Hobbit o juro que de un puñetazo te dejaré sin tu enorme nariz, (gritando muy fuerte)

Jesse entró a la habitación por los gritos.

**R.** Santana yo jamás te haría daño. (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero me ocultaste esto! Maldita sea la hora en que confié en ti (aventó a la chica y se dirigió a su recámara)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Iré a hablar con ella. (muy angustiada)  
><strong>J.<strong> Vamos Rach te voy a sacar de aquí necesitas tomar algo de aire (abrazando a la chica que ya estaba llorando)

La rubia entró a la recámara de Santana y se sorprendió cuando vio que la latina estaba empacando algunas de sus cosas.

**Q.** A dónde vas? (nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Que te importa idiota. (le gritó)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no te puedes ir, Rachel no tiene la culpa de nada, ella te lo quería decir pero yo no la dejé porque quería ser yo quien te lo dijera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me traicionó y eso es lo que importa. (sin dejar de empacar su ropa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no hagas una tontería, yo te amo todo fue mi culpa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me amas? Y por eso siempre me mientes? (apretando la mandíbula del coraje)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sólo quiero estar contigo (sollozando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso quieres? (Tomándola fuerte de las muñecas)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana me haces daño (asustada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Todo este tiempo solo has querido que te coja no? Pues ahora veras.

La chica le dio un beso duro a la rubia quien se sorprendió al instante aunque después se relajó y respondió al beso

**Q.** San.. (cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación)

La latina la azotó contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando marcas muy rojas en él

**Q.** San mmmm , dios! esto es tan caliente (gimiendo)

La rubia quiso zafarse del agarre de la latina para poder tocarla, pero esta se lo impidió

**S.** No! Yo haré todo.

La morena tomó las muñecas de la rubia con una sola mano y con la otra le desabotonó la blusa rápido, luego le desabrochó el sostén, que para su suerte tenía el broche enfrente, luego siguió besando rudamente a la rubia, con sus dientes tomó el labio inferior de la chica y lo mordió fuerte hasta hacerlo sangrar, para luego soltárselo.

**Q.** San así no.. (desconcertada)

La latina no hizo caso de las palabras de la rubia y sin soltar el agarre de las muñecas de la chica tomo uno de sus pezones y lo succionó tan fuerte que la hizo gritar del dolor.

**Q.** Santanaaaa auuuuch, me duele, que te pasa? (asustada)

La latina nuevamente no hizo caso de la palabras de chica, le quitó la blusa junto con el sostén y la tiró a la cama, se puso encima de ella a horcajadas, nuevamente le sujetó con su mano las de ella y con la otra le empezó a desabrochar los jeans.

**Q.** Santana así no, no me gusta (tratando de zafarse)

Cuando la latina metió su mano en la ropa interior para tocar su vagina, la rubia angustiada sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y la aventó de encima de ella.

**Q.** Qué te pasa Santana por qué me tratas así? (muy asustada a punto de llorar)  
><strong>S.<strong> Por favor Fabray si de esto has estado pidiendo tu limosna desde que llegaste, sólo te daré lo que tanto quieres (acercándose nuevamente a ella)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero así no, me estabas haciendo daño (alejándose)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tu no me lo hiciste a mi al engañarme sobre el acostón?

La latina recogió la blusa del piso y se la aventó en la cara a la rubia.

**S.** Eres patética Fabray. (apretando la mandíbula)

Con eso la latina tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación, dejando llorando y muy asustada a la otra chica.

Cuando Santana estaba estaba por ingresar al elevador éste se abrió saliendo de él una Rachel sollozado abrazada de Jesse.

**R.** Santana que haces con esa maleta, a donde vas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quítate de mi camino y déjame pasar RuPaul o juro que te golpearé.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no te vayas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, maldita traidora.

El elevador se cerró y Rachel lloro más

Cuando entraron al departamento escucharon que Quinn lloraba bastante fuerte y fueron a la habitación de la latina, encontraron a la rubia sobre la cama semidesnuda solo cubriéndose el pecho con su blusa.

**R.** Que paso aquí Quinn? (desconcertada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella me odia Rachel, no me ama (llorando desconsolada) y ahora por mi culpa también te odia a ti.

La pequeña morena lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su amiga muy fuerte y llorar junto con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh no me odien...ojalá les haya gustado, el drama regresó a la historia y tal vez se quede un poco mas pero trataré de que no todo sea eso, se vienen mas cosillas por ahí.<strong>_

_**Que piensan de Santana?**_

_**Por fa, sigan comentando, cada vez que lo hacen me alientan mas y mis ideas fluyen con mas facilidad, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y seguir leyendo este fic, se los agradezco infinitamente.**_

_**Que tengan un excelente #GleeDay =)**_


	27. Roommates

**Se que me odiaron en el capítulo anterior jejejej lo seeee =( pero espero que pronto se les olvide eso y les guste lo que viene después.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 27. Roommates.<strong>

Santana se dirigió a un hotel a pasar la noche, cuando ya estaba instalada, inmediatamente le marcó varias veces a Kurt hasta que por fin éste le respondió.

**K.** Si hola hola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fin lady Hummel!, hasta que te dignas contestarme.  
><strong>K.<strong> Mira Satanás por si no lo recuerdas estoy de luna de miel y he estado bastante ocupado  
><strong>S.<strong> Iugg no me lo quiero imaginar, en fin me urge tu ayuda.  
><strong>K.<strong> En qué o que?  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito que me compres mi parte del departamento ya.  
><strong>K.<strong> De qué estas hablando?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que me urge que me compres mi parte del departamento.  
><strong>K.<strong> Si, si eso ya lo escuché, pero necesito saber el por qué? Y Rachel que dice, está de acuerdo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Me importa muy poco lo que diga esa enana traidora.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ahora lo entiendo, se pelearon, no es así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Me traicionó se puso del lado de la perra de Fabray, pero bueno eso te lo platicaré cuando regreses, ahora necesito asegurar que me compres mi parte.  
><strong>K.<strong> Mira Santana no se que problemas tengas con Rachel pero no te puedo ayudar con eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué ? Tu también me vas a dar la espalda? Vamos no seas así.  
><strong>K.<strong> Porque no tengo el dinero en este momento, sabes que compramos nuestro departamento hace poco, tuvimos muchos gastos con la boda y la luna de miel, me es imposible comprártelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea! Bueno tendré que ofrecérselo a alguien más, también quiero decirte que renunciaré a la obra  
><strong>K.<strong> Estas loca?  
><strong>S.<strong> No quiero convivir jamás con el Hobbit.  
><strong>K.<strong> No puedes hacer eso, tienes un contrato firmado te pueden demandar, es mucho dinero el que perderías, estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo?.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios no pensé en eso, en fin ya veré que hago, gracias por la no ayuda Hummel bye.

La latina colgó, de pronto se le vino el recuerdo de la rubia llorando en la cama asustada, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**S.** Quinn... yo no quería (llevándose las manos al rostro)

Por otro lado la rubia estaba muy deprimida, habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente y se la pasaba llorando ya fuera sola o en compañía de Rachel, la latina no contestaba las llamadas de ninguna de ellas.

**R.** Hey Quinn que crees? Kurt me llamó hace rato que regresó de su luna de miel y me dijo que Santana esta hospedándose en un hotel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito hablar con ella y aclararle bien las cosas.  
><strong>R.<strong> No es buen momento ahora Quinn, te puede volver a lastimar físicamente, por cierto como sigue tu labio? A ver.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya esta mejor gracias, afortunadamente la herida no es tan grave.  
><strong>R.<strong> No entiendo la reacción de Santana, hacía mucho tiempo que no reaccionaba con esa violencia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me dio miedo Rachel, no tanto el que me haya lastimado físicamente, si no que había odio en sus ojos.  
><strong>R.<strong> No creo que te odie, sólo esta enojada, ni cuando la dejaste hace años se comportó así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La amo, me duele tanto Rachel, necesito que me perdone tengo que recuperarla.  
><strong>R.<strong> Sólo estas sufriendo Quinn es mejor que ya dejes eso de lado, ella no siente lo mismo por ti, date cuenta por favor!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero nos hemos besado y estuvimos a punto de tener sexo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero fue porque ella estaba ebria además sabes perfectamente que siempre le has gustado físicamente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella me ama lo se.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn ya por favor deja eso, mira como te trata, es mas que obvio que no te quiere a su lado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nooo, ella y yo estaremos juntas al final de todo, es mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida y es la futura madre de mis hijos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayyy Quinn. (negando con la cabeza)

En el hotel la latina conversaba por teléfono con su novia.

**S.** Anne cuándo regresas?  
><strong>A.<strong> En 3 días más, sabes Tana estoy muy emocionada porque cuando regrese irá un ejecutivo de Maybelline NY a la agencia a elegir a una modelo para su nueva campaña y según me dijeron es muy probable que me escojan.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es grandioso princesa, se que lo lograrás, sabes Anne... dejé el departamento, estoy viviendo en un hotel.  
><strong>A.<strong> En serio, por que bebé?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno... digamos que ya no estoy dispuesta a convivir mas con Rachel  
><strong>A.<strong> Oh bebé no te preocupes, puedes irte a vivir conmigo, será grandioso, imagínate daríamos un paso mas en nuestra relación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm vivir juntas ?

La latina sintió que el corazón se le salía de los latidos tan fuertes que tenía, la idea de vivir con Anne no le parecía muy buena después de todo.

**S.** Bueno... este... mmmm cuando regreses hablamos de eso, también necesito decirte algo de lo que pasó con Quinn.  
><strong>A.<strong> Sigues viendo a esa tipa? Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo como crees ya no la he visto, es sólo que necesito decirte que... (fue interrumpida por la modelo)  
><strong>A.<strong> Mira Santana ya tengo que colgar, mejor lo hablamos en cuanto llegue a NY.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, quieres que pase por ti?  
><strong>A.<strong> No bebé, que te parece si nos vemos ese día en la agencia ya que me iré directo del aeropuerto para allá, me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando me elijan, ya después de eso hablamos de lo que quieras amorcito.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok princesa solo dame la hora y estaré ahi para apoyarte.

El día de la elección de la modelo llegó, Kurt estaba escogiendo el vestuario que usarían las chicas, por su parte Quinn tomaría fotos de ellas usando el maquillaje de la marca para mostrárselas al ejecutivo, los dos chicos iban impecables en su imagen para el evento.

**K.** Como estás Quinn? Rachel me contó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te voy a mentir, me siento mal, pero gracias al cielo el trabajo me ha estado ayudando a distraerme.  
>Sabes? en cuanto vea a Anne, le diré la verdad, necesito demostrarle a Santana que estoy muy arrepentida.<br>**K.** Ni me recuerdes que voy a tener que lidiar el día de hoy con esa mocosa engreída, en serio antes me caía súper, pero últimamente esta teniendo una actitud peor que la de Rachel cuando le dieron el papel de Funny Girl.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pobre Rach, tiene razón al quejarse de que ustedes siempre la comparan con lo peor.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quien le manda a ser tan rara jajjaa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja ay Kurt te pasas, oye hazme un favor, colócate en la marca del centro que está en el piso para hacer una prueba con la cámara y checar si las luces están bien, te tomaré una foto.  
><strong>K.<strong> Emmm mejor colócate tu y yo te la tomo, las fotos no me gustan mucho que digamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok ok.  
><strong>K.<strong> Listo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A ver deja veo la imagen... muy bien, todo está perfecto, mira no salí tan mal a pesar de mi herida en el labio, bueno ahora vuelvo tengo que ir a hacer pis.

La rubia se dirigió al baño estando ahí escucho voces familiares que iban entrando ahí , eran de Anne y su amiga modelo Charlotte.

**A.** Estoy muy emocionada espero me escojan, (viéndose al espejo) ah mira es un texto de Santana dice que ya viene para acá.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Aún sigo sin entender cómo pudiste perdonarla después de que te puso los cuernos con la fotógrafa.  
><strong>A.<strong> No creas que estoy muy agusto pero no me queda de otra, estando a su lado tengo muchas más probabilidades de ser más famosa y convertirme en la modelo mejor pagada, si termino con ella la prensa dejará de centrar su atención en mi y no me conviene eso para nada, además no pienso dejarle el camino libre a la zorra de Quinn, por otro lado Santana es una mujer hermosa y realmente me gusta y aunque no lo creas con el tiempo he llegado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> En serio? Pues allá tu Anne.

Las chicas salieron del baño.

**Q.** Maldita perra desgraciada, está con ella sólo por su fama, esto lo tiene que saber Santana.

La rubia salió rápidamente del baño en busca de Kurt, pero cuando se dirigía a buscarlo, se topó en los pasillos con Santana.

**Q.** Santana! (se le iluminaron los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn...

La latina no pudo evitar ver la herida en el labio de la rubia y sentir vergüenza por lo que hizo.

**Q.** Como estas? Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy bien gracias, Quinn (acariciando con su pulgar la herida en el labio) siento mucho el haberte hecho esto, la ira se apoderó de mi, perdóname (agachando la cabeza) yo no quise hacerte daño. (acercándose mas a la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdóname tu también por ser una idiota siempre cuando se trata de ti. (mirándola a los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie todo esto que ha pasado ...(fue interrumpida por la voz de la modelo).  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana, mi amor! ya llegaste (besándola en los labios para que la rubia lo viera)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si princesa justo acabo de hacerlo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ven bebé acompáñame, me darán los últimos toques de maquillaje.

La joven modelo se llevó de la mano a la latina dejando parada ahí a Quinn, la rubia solo suspiró al verlas.

La sesión de fotos estaba por iniciar.  
><strong><br>Q.** Bien chicas es hora de comenzar a trabajar, se que será un día muy pesado para todos, así que necesito la mejor actitud de todas ustedes, recuerden que está en juego un maravilloso contrato.

El photoshoot comenzó, como siempre Quinn estaba siendo muy profesional y cuidaba cada detalle para que las fotos quedaran excelentes, una vez que terminó la sesión fue directo a checar la impresión de las fotos.

Finalmente las mejores imágenes fueron escogidas y tanto ella como Kurt y varios ejecutivos se trasladaron a la sala de juntas para escoger a la modelo indicada para la campaña.

**K.** Bien, estas son las fotos de las 3 chicas candidatas para ganar el contrato.

**Ejecutivo de Maybelline.** Las 3 son hermosas, de hecho ella es la mas linda (señalando la foto de Anne).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Los ángulos del rostro de la chica son perfectos, realmente no se necesita corregir casi nada de el para las imágenes.

El ejecutivo de Maybelline se le quedó mirando fijamente a Quinn.

**EM.** Disculpe señorita como me dijo que se llamaba?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quinn Fabray, soy la fotógrafa principal de la agencia (sonriendo)  
><strong>EM.<strong> Dígame algo, tiene alguna foto de su rostro entre sus cosas en este momento?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Una foto mia? Bueno no se, necesitaría buscar (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo tengo una, es con la que hiciste pruebas para empezar el photoshoot, aquí tiene (dándosela al ejecutivo).

El tipo vio por algunos minutos la foto junto con sus colegas de Maybelline, después de susurrar algo entre ellos, dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

**EM.** Señorita Fabray usted no solo es una excelente fotógrafa, también es bastante fotogénica.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias señor (apenada)  
><strong>EM<strong>. Dígame, alguna vez ha trabajado como modelo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eh? mm no jamás. (mueca)  
><strong>EM.<strong> Y le gustaría alguna vez hacerlo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno mi trabajo es estar tras la cámara no frente a ella.  
><strong>EM.<strong> Bien, pues aquí a mi equipo y mi nos encantaría que usted fuera nuestra imagen principal para la próxima campaña de la empresa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como? Es una especia de broma? (abriendo los ojos)  
><strong>EM.<strong> Para nada srita Fabray, nos interesa mucho contar con su imagen, no la quiero ofender con mi comentario pero usted es sumamente bella y es justo lo que buscamos para la imagen de la campaña.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno no se que decirles les agradezco, pero...

La dueña de la Agencia, la señora Walsh interrumpió a Quinn.

**W.** Sinceramente nos honra que tengan interés por Quinn, podríamos hablar un segundo con ella a solas?  
><strong>EM.<strong> Por su puesto que si, tómense el tiempo que gusten.  
><strong>W.<strong> Quinn, Kurt, vamos a mi oficina.

En la oficina.

**W.** Quinn necesito tu ayuda para esto.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero cómo?.  
><strong>W.<strong> Necesito que aceptes ser la imagen de la campaña, verás, ellos son uno de los principales clientes de la agencia y sinceramente no nos conviene perderlos, ademas para ti es una gran oportunidad en la industria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero yo no soy modelo y no me interesa serlo.  
><strong>W.<strong> Solo será esta campaña Quinn, ellos cambian constantemente de modelo,ademas cuando la prensa se entere de que la famosa fotógrafa Quinn Fabray es la imagen de Maybelline NY tendrás infinidad de agencias y famosos haciendo fila para que trabajes para ellos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quinn éstas oportunidades no se dan así como así, aprovéchala.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero no se... (soltó el aire y se quedó en silencio por algunos segundo) Ok señora Walsh lo haré por usted y la agencia.  
><strong>W.<strong> Gracias Quinn, eres toda una profesional.

De regreso en la sala de juntas.

**EM.** Y bien qué decidieron?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Acepto, seré la imagen de esta temporada para su empresa. (sonriendo)  
><strong>EM.<strong> Excelente, (dándole la mano a la rubia) Bien aquí los abogados les mostraran el contrato.

La dueña de la agencia llamó a la sala de juntas a las 3 modelos que participaron en el casting y les informó que no habían sido escogidas como imagen principal de la campaña, que la ganadora había sido Quinn, pero que aun así tendrían algunas pequeñas participaciones en ella.

Anne salió echando pestes de la sala de juntas, estaba bastante irritada y se dirigió directo al estudio de Quinn quien estaba detrás de una cortina junto con Kurt guardando algunos lentes de los que usó en el photoshoot.

**A.** Supongo que estás muy feliz Quinn, quien sabe de que mañas te valdrías para que te eligieran a ti, de seguro te acostaste con el dueño de la empresa.

Al escuchar las palabras de la modelo Kurt salió apresuradamente en busca de Santana.

**Q.** Mira niña cuida tu vocabulario o te meterás en problemas.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ah si y que me vas a hacer? (llevando sus manos a la cintura)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es mejor que salgas de aquí. (dándole la espalda)  
><strong>A.<strong> Eres una zorra, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que con Santana no te vas a quedar, a pesar de que te hayas acostado con ella.

En ese momento Santana y Kurt entraron al estudio, pero el chico no permitió que la latina fuera tras la cortina y dejó que escuchara la pelea entre las chicas.

**Q.** Yo no me acosté con ella, eso le hice creer pero no fue así.  
><strong>A.<strong> Jajajajaj no puedo creer lo poca cosa que eres, mira que engañarla con eso para tratar de recuperarla, pero como te dije el otro día, Santana jamás estará contigo porque es mía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, es tuya, pero mientras te siga sirviendo para sacarle provecho, verdad?  
><strong>A.<strong> De qué estas hablando?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te escuché hace rato cuando le dijiste a tu amiguita Charlotte que estabas con Santana solo para convertirte en la modelo mejor pagada.  
><strong>A.<strong> Pues si, no te lo voy a negar, Santana me es de mucha ayuda y gracias a mis contactos con los paparazzis salimos en varias notas de los sitios de internet mas famosos de espectáculos, y no solo eso, cuando Santana sea mas famosa me casaré con ella y yo Anne Summers seré la modelo mas importante del mundo entero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo creer que seas su novia solo para obtener eso, Santana se merece algo mucho mejor que una basura materialista como tu.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ah si y a quien se merece, a ti? por favor Quinn ella te odia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez me odie y siempre lo haga pero algo tengo muy claro, yo la amo por lo que es como persona, por su manera de ser, porque simplemente la conozco de casi toda la vida y no por su fama o su dinero, y aunque ella jamas vuelva a estar conmigo, siempre, escúchame bien niña idiota, SIEMPRE la voy a amar.  
><strong>A.<strong> Pues pobre de ti Quinn, porque ella me ama a mi y yo jamás la dejaré.

En ese momento Santana abrió la cortina.

**S.** Así que estas conmigo solo por mi fama? (cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a la chica)  
><strong>A.<strong> Santana no es lo que crees (muy asustada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo no me di cuenta antes (apretando la mandíbula)  
><strong>A.<strong> Santana no hagas caso, todo lo que dije fue porque ésta estúpida me quitó mi contrato, pero yo te amo de verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? ja ja jaaaa siiiiii, me acabo de dar cuenta de toooodo el amor que me tienes. (extendiendo los brazos)  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana bebé (tratando de acercarse a ella).  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas así y te voy a dar un muy buen consejo, vete de aquí lo antes posible o con mis uñas destrozaré de lo que vives o sea tu rostro y créeme quedarás irreconocible y tu insípida carrera como modelo terminará. (mirada amenazante)  
><strong>A.<strong> Tana (asustada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Fueraaaa, me alegro tanto que Fabray haya ganado la campaña, ella es infinitamente mas hermosa que tu, jamás le llegarás a los talones, estúpida flaca sin tetas.  
><strong>A.<strong> Por qué me dices eso?, pensé que me amabas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también pero gracias por quitarme la venda de los ojos, yo contigo ya no quiero nada, lárgate.

La modelo salio llorando del lugar.

**Q.** Santana discúlpame, jamás pretendí hacerte daño con esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes Fabray, afortunadamente me di cuenta de todo antes de llegar mas lejos con ella, (suspiró) bueno me voy de aquí, luego los veo chicos (triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te vayas Santana, por favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito estar sola, de verdad, (le di un beso suave en la mejilla a la rubia) bye chicos.

La latina salió de ahí.

**Q.** Escuchaste Kurt?, San le dijo a Anne que yo era infinitamente mas hermosa que ella (amplia sonrisa)  
><strong>K.<strong> Es la verdad (sonriéndole)

La latina iba por el pasillo hacia la salida de la agencia cuando se topó con Sam.

**Sam.** Hola Santana viniste a visitar a tu novia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no tengo novia, de hecho tampoco tengo casa, ni mejor amiga, no tengo nada, mas que unas ganas enormes de tomarme una botella de vodka completa.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si te ves bastante mal (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nos vemos Trouty, tengo que salir de aquí o voy a enloquecer.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Santana! hay un bar a 3 cuadras de aquí, que te parece si te acompaño?.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me parece, pero aun así vamos, necesito el alcohol en mis venas ya.

Los chicos salieron de ahí hacia el bar.

Ya en el bar...

**Sam.** Jamas pensé que Anne te estuviera usando, se veía muy enamorada de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues caras vemos...  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero eso no es lo que mas me sorprende.  
><strong>S.<strong> No?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Nop, lo que me sorprende es que estés tan tranquila así como si nada, creo que no te dolió para nada el terminar con la chica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Obvio me duele, pero para serte sincera no se compara para nada con lo que me dolió cuando me separé de Willow o de...  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Quinn?...  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso fue distinto. (mueca)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si, porque a Quinn si la amaste de verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si, supongo...  
>Sabes? cuando Anne me propuso irme a vivir con ella me sentí exactamente igual que cuando Willow lo hizo y ahí me di cuenta de que mi "amor" por ella no era tan fuerte como yo pensaba, eeeeeeen fin, mi vida amorosa apesta, y con esto que acaba de pasar hoy, me doy cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no se hicieron para mi. (tomando un sorbo de su bebida)<br>**Sam.** Te comprendo perfectamente, a mi me pasa lo mismo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay Trouty tu te enamoras de la primera tipa que se te pone enfrente, hasta con Rachel tuviste un pequeño crush (haciendo cara de asco)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno jaja eso fue raro ya sabes. (sonrojado)  
><strong>S. <strong>Demasiado, diría yo. Creo que es mejor que regrese al hotel antes de que me pierda en el alcohol y no pueda ni caminar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Piensas vivir mucho tiempo en el hotel?.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, solo mientras encuentro un lugar para rentar, el hotel es muy caro y si sigo ahí estoy segura de que ni con la venta de mi parte del departamento alcanzaré a pagar la cuenta.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mmmm y por qué no te vienes unos días a mi depa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas hablando en serio?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro, es pequeño pero tiene una recamara extra, ademas me vendría de mucha ayuda el compartir los gastos, jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil cuando decidí vivir solo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero tu me odias Trouty, estas seguro de que podrás convivir conmigo?.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> La que me odia eres tu, yo solo trato de defenderme cada que me atacas (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> No te odio Sam, supongo que solo es la costumbre de tratarte mal, ya sabes, por lo que pasó hace años con cierta rubia que tu y yo conocemos bastante bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jaaaa y al final ella no se quedó con ninguno de los dos. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si verdad?, que cosas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entonces que dices, aceptas ser mi roommate?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien, mientras me administro con mis gastos y consigo un lugar, acepto vivir contigo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Genial, vamos por tus cosas al hotel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ven como Santana si se arrepintió de tratar así a Quinn.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Por fin la modelo salió de la vida de Santana, eso estoy segura de que si les encantará.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cómo ven el que Santana y Sam vayan a ser compañeros de departamento? Esa extraña mezcla irá ser para bien o para mal?<strong>_

_**Necesito mas opiniones y sugerencias, gracias gracias y gracias.**_

_**sidneyspain. Te prometo que cuando me vuelvas a pedir un momento dulce Quinntana ya no habrá violencia jejejjee, perdón por darte miedo, saludos =).**_


	28. Amigas

_**Este capítulo definitivamente es mas de relleno, antes de que se venga lo mas interesante.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28. Amigas.<strong>

**Sam.** Adelante Santana bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sólo por un tiempo Sam no te emociones.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro, claro (rodando los ojos). Mira por aquí esta tu recámara.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaaaaya, a pesar de que tu depa es pequeño la verdad que es muy lindo y la decoración es buena.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si me ayudó Tina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira quien viera a la asiática # 1 hasta eso tiene buenos gustos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Así es, gustas una copa? Tengo algunas botellas por aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me leíste el pensamiento.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y como te sientes ahora? Después de todo el drama de hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como una total y absoluta perdedora,...sabes? antes en preparatoria yo tenía cientos de chicos a mis pies, claro que ninguno de ellos me gustaba, pero al menos me sentía bien al saber que querían estar conmigo, no voy a negar que el sexo con algunos de ellos no fue tan malo, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Britt, desde ese momento todo cambió, empecé a involucrar los malditos sentimientos y mírame ahora, soy un completo desastre, sólo me usan para sus conveniencias. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No creo que Quinn te haya usado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay por dios! claro que si, ella me usó para satisfacerse así misma, fui su juguete por un poco mas de 3 meses.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero ella te ama.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso dice, lástima que por según su "cobardía" eso ya no me importe.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Deberías de darle otra oportunidad no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no lo creo, mira para mi Quinn fue lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida, ahora es parte de mi pasado y quiero que se quede ahí.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Por lo menos deberías de considerar volver a ser su amiga.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues eso lo veo mas viable, ya el tiempo lo dirá. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entonces ahora que sabes que las relaciones amorosas no se hicieron para ti, que vas a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues... me encantaría ser la Santana López de la preparatoria, o sea tener relaciones casuales sin compromiso ya sabes disfrutar mi libertad con quien sea sin involucrar sentimientos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> O sea ser una..  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuidado con tu enorme boca Trouty, pero sabes que? si antes no me importaba lo que pensaban de mi, ahora que soy famosa mucho menos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno yo te puedo ayudar con eso de las relaciones casuales.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni lo intentes Samuel, no me gustan los hombres.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No hablo de mi, si no de un lugar perfecto donde conocerás a chicas hermosas que pelearan por estar en tu cama.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si y dónde es eso?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya lo verás, acábate de instalar y nos vamos.

Horas después en un antro muy famoso.

**S.** Woow Trouty, no pensé que te gustaran estos lugares.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno como lo dije antes, tampoco soy bueno para las relaciones amorosas, pero si para las casuales.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? o sea que te has convertido en Puckerman 2.0? (boca abierta)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jajajaja yo prefiero llamarme White Hot Chocolate, le agregué el hot. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues que ridículo sobrenombre. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Lo que digas, mira ven ahí están esas chicas que conozco, cual de ellas te gusta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmmm bueno tu sabes mi debilidad por las rubias, pero creo que la morena de cabello ondulado esta muy bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues vamos por ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres compartirla? (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Claro que no, solo te ayudaré a que hoy duermas calientita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces vamos por ella.

Los chicos se fueron directo a donde estaban esas chicas, empezaron a coquetear con ellas, les invitaron tragos y bailaron toda la noche, finalmente bastante ebrios y cada uno con una mujer, regresaron al departamento.

A la mañana siguiente la latina se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y completamente desnuda en su cama, al darse vuelta vio un pedazo de papel en el buró.  
><em>"Me tuve que ir hermosa, trabajo por las mañanas, anoche fue la experiencia mas caliente que he tenido en mi vida, te dejo mi número de teléfono para que me llames y repitamos las veces que quieres lo de anoche".<em>

**S.** Jaaa hasta crees que te buscaré.

La latina arrugó el papel y lo tiró al piso, procedió a pararse de la cama, se puso una bata y fue directo a tomar una ducha no sin antes tomar un par de analgésicos para su enorme resaca.  
>Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Sam en las mismas condiciones que ella, con una gran resaca.<p>

**S.** Hey Sammy como te sientes?.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Fataaal, mi cabeza me va a estallar, pero anoche estuvo genial, como te fue a ti?  
><strong>S.<strong> No me puedo quejar, pero he tenido mejores.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Me imagino, que vas a hacer hoy?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo función y tu?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Iré al gimnasio ya sabes no puedo descuidar mi cuerpo, en unos días haré un casting y tengo que verme genial.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, claro.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hay otro club que conozco donde van unas chicas un poco mas... tu sabes de elite, pero que en la cama se les quita la clase, qué dices vamos a cazar algunas?  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Trouty? jamás me imaginé que te convirtieras en un don juan, pero por su puesto, que voy, pasa por mi después de la función.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Muy bien López ahí te veo.

Santana dio función esa noche y evitó por completo el contacto visual con Rachel asi como cruzar palabra con ella, se estaba preparando para su salida con Sam mientras tomaba una copa de vino, cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

**S.** Pasa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn? (su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte) que haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón por no avisarte que vendría, pero hoy te fui a buscar al hotel donde Kurt me dijo que te estabas hospedando y me dijeron que ayer lo habías dejado, me preocupé bastante porque tampoco devolviste mis llamadas, así que decidí venir aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> emm si perdón estuve un poco ocupada, no te preocupes, como puedes ver estoy bien, me mudé con Sam por unos días.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con Sam? Pensé que lo odiabas (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo odio, ademas no es tan mal chico, me invitó a su departamento y acepté, es mucho mejor que vivir en un hotel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No entiendo por qué no regresas a tu hogar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estando Rachel ahí OLVÍDALO.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana ella no te traicionó, no te lo dijo porque yo le pedí tiempo para decírtelo, pero me estuvo presionando constantemente para que te dijera la verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea, ella debió decírmelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Habla con ella por favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien tal vez luego lo haga, pero por el momento no quiero estar ahí ni en el edificio.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es por mi culpa verdad? Si quieres me mudo de ahí (triste)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooo, no es eso, necesito no se...como tiempo para encontrarme a mi misma, salir de esa rutina que me estaba acabando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok si así lo crees conveniente.  
>S. Como sigue tu labio? (acercándose a la rubia)<br>**Q.** Bien ya prácticamente sanó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Q... perdóname por hacerte eso y lo otro, yo solo quería asustarte pero al parecer por el coraje que traía utilicé mas fuerza de lo que quería, yo jamas te haría daño, créeme. (preocupada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se.

La latina se acercó mas a la rubia y le tomó las manos para entrelazar los dedos.

**S.** No quiero que me tengas miedo ni me veas como una abusadora, te lo vuelvo a repetir, jamás te pondría un dedo encima a la fuerza, tu eres... (acercándose al rostro de la chica) tu eres una chica delicada, (beso en la mejilla) muy femenina (beso en la otra mejilla) hermosa y ahora que serás la imagen de los cosméticos tienes que estar impecable (sonrisa).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias S. (muy sonrojada)... mmm estás tomando alcohol? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo un poquito que me regaló un fan (mintió). Sabes? (sin soltar las manos de la rubia) hoy Sam me dio un consejo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si, cual?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que intentara ser nuevamente tu amiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amiga? (decepcionada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, siempre lo fuimos, con bofetadas y todo pero al final amigas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si eso creo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y siento que deberíamos de recuperar esa amistad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si tu quieres, yo también quiero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no quiero pelear contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven acá (abrazándola)

La rubia inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que flotaba, un calor se apoderó de ella y en cuanto pudo, miró a los ojos a la latina, no podía controlar su enormes ganas de besarla en ese momento y cuando por fin se armó de valor y estaba a nada de rozar los labios de la morena, tocaron a la puerta.

**Sam.** Santana, soy yo puedo pasar?.

La latina rompió el abrazo.

**S.** Claro Sam pasa.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey hola Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sam que gusto verte.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo mismo digo, ya sabes que Santana y yo somos roomies?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si San me lo acaba de decir y estoy impactada.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> jajaja me lo imagino, hey Santana, lista para irnos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Saldrán juntos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm si Sam y yo vamos a un antro.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey Quinn quieres acompañarnos?  
><strong>S.<strong> A Quinn no le gusta ese tipo de ambiente, verdad Fabray?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un lugar así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo ves? Mejor la invitamos cuando vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno Quinn, nos vemos, te llamo en estos días para ir a desayunar o comer, va?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, el día que gustes vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuídate mucho Quinnie, estamos en contacto (se despidió besando nuevamente en la mejilla a la rubia)

Los amigos salieron de ahí y la chica de ojos verdes se quedó pensando.

**Q.** Quinnie...hacía mucho tiempo que no me decía así de esa manera tan tierna, y ya quiere salir conmigo, wooow, esto va por buen camino...Santana López, te voy a reconquistar ya lo verás.

En el antro...

**S.** Esto está a reventar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si pero ya viste la cantidad de chicas que hay, todas estan preciosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto...  
><strong>X.<strong> Santana López?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa soy yo hermosa .  
><strong>X.<strong> No puedo creer que esté conociendo a la gran actriz de musicales de Broadway.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah veo que te gusta el teatro.  
><strong>X.<strong> Claro, me fascina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo?  
><strong>X.<strong> Encantada.

La latina se fue hacia la barra con la chica y el joven rubio no hizo mas que con su mano darle una señal de aprobación a la morena.

Minutos mas tarde la morena estaba comiéndose a besos a esa chica, la noche siguió y entre alcohol y música, horas mas tarde, los chicos regresaron a su hogar, para disfrutar de los placeres que las chicas que habían conseguido y esa misma historia se repitió casi todos las noches.

Algunos días después, el teléfono de la latina zumbaba constantemente.

**S.** Quién demonios puede ser a esta hora , dónde está el estúpido celular?!

La morena movió el cuerpo de la chica que estaba junto a ella para tratar de buscar su teléfono hasta que lo encontró.

**S.** Hola.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana? te desperté?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm si, es muy temprano.  
>Q. Temprano? son las 2 de la tarde.<br>**S.** Queeeé? no puede ser, (viendo su reloj) _Demonios la junta_ (pensó)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel me llamó para decirme que no te presentaste a la junta de la compañía de teatro, esta preocupada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo olvidé, maldita sea me van a poner una regañiza enorme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana estas cruda?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? no...bueno un poco, ayer salí con Sam y sus amigos a una fiesta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Al parecer se han hecho muy buenos amigos tu y Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno... si, eso creo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana jamás me llamaste para lo de la invitación a desayunar o comer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Diablos, cierto, perdón Q, es que ya sabes he estado algo distraída., las funciones, los ensayos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Artie me dijo que ni tu ni Sam se presentaron para filmar su ultima escena ayer.  
><strong>S.<strong> El corto! dios mio como lo pudimos olvidar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana estas bien?, en serio, no estarás tomando drogas o algo así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no Fabray, sabes bien que esas porquerías no van conmigo.

Se escucharon gemidos de la chica junto a Santana que estaba despertando

**Q.** Qué fue eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, un gato que viene por aquí. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se mete al departamento?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, como crees, se para en la ventana, ehh Quinn tengo que colgar, pero te veo hoy en el teatro y de ahí nos vamos a cenar, haz la reservación donde quieras yo invito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto San, nos vemos, cuídate.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu también Bye.

Cuando la latina colgó descubrió que la chica a su lado estaba completamente despierta.

**S.** Hola... _cómo diablos se llama esta tipa?_ (pensó) Ya es muy tarde, creo que es mejor que te vayas, tu familia puede estar preocupada por ti, te pediré un taxi.

Al siguiente dia justo antes de comenzar la función del día un antiguo conocido tocó al camerino de la latina, se trataba de Robert Campion ex director de Funny Girl.

**S.** Robert? Dios mio no lo puedo creer, si que ha pasado tiempo, como has estado?  
><strong>RC<strong>. Muy bien Santana y veo que tu estas muy bien también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Viniste a ver la obra?  
><strong>RC.<strong> Si, pero también te vine a ver a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? me quieres como protagonista de tu próxima obra?  
><strong>RC.<strong> No precisamente, mi visita es para anunciarte que soy el nuevo director de Wicked.  
><strong>S<strong>. En serio?, no lo sabia.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Lo sabrías si te hubieras presentado a la junta de ayer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm lo siento, mi despertador no funcionó.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Si me lo imaginé, bueno vengo a avisarte que no solo soy el nuevo director, si no que tambien haré algunos cambios en las coreografía de las canciones, las vamos a modernizar un poco mas, sin perder su esencia, así que empezaremos los ensayos la próxima semana, como sabrás haremos un break en la puesta de escena de 1 mes para que tomen 2 semanas de vacaciones y las otras 2 serán de montaje del baile, así que en cuanto repongamos la obra, las nuevas coreografías deben de estar al 100% montadas, por lo tanto necesito de toda tu concentración y tiempo posible para eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuenta conmigo Robert.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Perfecto Santana, mi asistente te hará llegar los horarios de ensayos, estoy sumamente orgulloso de hasta donde han llegado tu y Rachel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y todo es en gran parte gracias a ti.  
><strong>RC<strong>. Pero sobre todo a su talento.

Finalmente la noche se llegó y Quinn acudió puntual al camerino de la latina a recogerla para ir a cenar.

**Q.** Santana, estas lista para irnos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey Quinnie, si mas que puesta... tu solo dime a donde vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno hay un restaurante muy lindo que se que te va a encantar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos.

En el restaurante.

**Q.** Como te sientes por lo que pasó con Anne?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vas a decir que estoy loca, pero gracias a la discusión entre ustedes, me di cuenta que mi amor por ella, no era tan grande como pensaba. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, creo que solo estaba deslumbrada no se, en fin ya pasó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> _Genial_ (pensó). Cambiando de tema cuando piensas hablar con Rachel?  
><strong>S.<strong> No se un día de estos, realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok ok, tal vez hable en estos días, tu tranquila Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y que tal es Sam como compañero de departamento?  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bueno, pensé que seria algo raro ya sabes, pero la verdad es que no es el mismo Sam de la preparatoria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si es muy... agradable.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Órale.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mañana iré de compras, me acompañas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si.

Al otro día en un centro comercial.

**S.** Quinn deberías comprarte algo mas no se atrevido, eres la nueva imagen de una famosísima empresa de cosméticos y francamente esos atuendos que usas son muy ñoños.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón Santana pero así me siento agusto, eso de ser sexy no a todas no se nos da. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Por favor Fabray tu eres mega sexy sólo que te da pena mostrarlo, sabes la cantidad de chicos que tendrias a tus pies si te vistieras un poco mas atrevida?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me importa tener chicos a mis pies.  
><strong>S.<strong> mmm pues que aburrida, si yo fuera heterosexual como tu, usaría tooodos mis encantos para conquistar a los hombres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues yo no soy así. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquila Q no te enojes,.. mira pruébate este vestido...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es demasiado pequeño jamas cabré ahí. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> O sea, ve el tipo de tela, obvio se amoldará a tu cuerpo, confía en mi.

La chica se fue directo al probador...

**Q.** Santana ven.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok entraré.

Cuando la morena vio a la rubia en ese vestido sintió como un calor le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

**S.** Dios Quinnie te ves muuuy sensual (mirándola de arriba a abajo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso crees? Esta demasiado ceñido. (incómoda)  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, mírate nada mas, tu trasero se te ve hermoso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana! (apenada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es la verdad, (acercándose)...estas preciosa, definitivamente tienes que llevártelo, es mas te lo regalo (poniendo un mechón del pelo de la rubia detrás de su oreja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No se si estaré cómoda en el (nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Créeme te ves hermosa (besando en la mejilla a la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok si a ti te gusta me lo llevo. (sonriendo coqueta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Genial Quinnie.

Saliendo de las tiendas de ropa.

**S.** Vamos al cine?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? hace mucho tiempo que no voy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues ya es hora de que lo hagas.

Las chicas entraron a la sala y compartieron las palomitas, de alguna manera ninguna de las dos estaba poniendo atención a la película, la rubia tomó la mano de la latina para entrelazar los dedos y ésta le respondió.

**Q.** Santana.. éste ha sido un muy buen día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se (acercándose y besándola casi en la comisura de los labios)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me encanta tu compañía (coquetéandole)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y a mi la tuya (apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia) En estos momentos saber que cuento con una amiga a mi lado me hace muy feliz.  
><strong>Q.<strong> _Amiga?_ (pensó) Que bueno S. (mueca)

Los días siguieron su curso, Santana acudía a los ensayos de la obra, por fin terminó el rodaje del corto de Artie y sus noches seguían siendo de excesos, Sam ya no la acompañaba tan seguido a eso ya que su trabajo lo hacía irse por pequeñas temporadas fuera de la ciudad, un día la latina como de costumbre con fuerte resaca, recibió la llamada de Quinn.

**S.** Hola Q, que pasa? (tocándose la cabeza)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey S, estas bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si por?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes?, hoy haremos las fotos de la campaña en una locación a las afueras de la ciudad y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme, también va Kurt.  
><strong>S<strong>. Espera deja veo mi horario. (la latina miró su agenda) Ok Quinn pero solo será por unas horas después de mi ensayo, que dices?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto Santana, por mensaje te mandaré la dirección del lugar, me encantaría que te presentaras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuenta con ello Fabray.

Horas después el la locación de la campaña.

**S.** Demonios Q jamás me dijiste que este lugar estaba en el fin del mundo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No exageres San, gracias por estar aquí, (tomándola de la mano)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me lo perdería por nada (besándola en la mejilla)  
><strong>K.<strong> Vamos Quinn, tenemos aun mucho trabajo.

La latina presenció el photoshoot, no podía ni parpadear al ver tanta belleza frente a ella, Quinn la tenía hipnotizada, a pesar de que la rubia no era modelo profesional, sabía bastante bien el cómo desenvolverse frente a la cámara, tal vez por su experiencia como fotógrafa profesional. Hubo un descanso para comer y los chicos se dirigieron al camper de la rubia.

**S.** Esto tiene que ser un broma? esos tipos de ahí son paparazzis? (inconscientemente tomando de la mano a Quinn)  
><strong>Q.<strong> A mi ni me veas, yo jamás me atrevería a llamarles para que vinieran a "sorprendernos"  
><strong>K.<strong> No lo entienden? Santana gracias a los autopaparazzis de Anne eres mas famosa y tu Quinn a pesar de que siempre has estado tras bambalinas, ahora estas en el centro del huracán al ser la modelo principal de Maybelline.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aun así no me gusta tener a esos tipos sobre mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni a mi.  
><strong>K.<strong> Entremos de una buena vez al camper.

En el camper.

**S.** Me tienes realmente sorprendida Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque estas como pez en el agua, te desenvuelves de una manera genial ante las cámaras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? No me había dado cuenta.  
><strong>K.<strong> Santana tiene razón Quinn y sabes algo?, no creo que éste vaya a ser tu único trabajo como modelo eh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay no, esto lo hice por la jefa, pero eso de ser modelo no es para mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> No seas egoísta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Egoísta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, no prives al mundo entero de poder admirar tu belleza.

Inmediantamente ante ese comentario la rubia se sonrojó y no pudo articular palabra alguna, hasta que Kurt rompió el hielo.

**K.** Bueno es mejor que comamos algo, ya tengo hambre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo traje algo que contiene uno de los ingredientes favoritos de aquí mi joven y hermosa amiga modelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Acaso estas hablando de tocino?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que comes que adivinas Quinnie.?

Mientras los 3 chicos comían, Kurt comenzó a navegar en internet e inmediatamente encontró algo que lo sorprendió.

**K.** Chicas no me lo van a creer, pero vean lo que acaba de publicar un paparazzi en la pagina donde trabaja.

_" Encontramos a la famosa cantante y actriz Santana López en la sesión de fotos de la nueva campaña de una prestigiada marca de cosméticos, visitando a la también famosa fotógrafa y ahora modelo Quinn Fabray, al parecer la rubia es la nueva conquista de la actriz, ya que se les vio de la mano con rumbo al camper de la fotógrafa"  
><em>  
><strong>S<strong>. Estás hablando en serio? O sea ya no puedo tomar de la mano a mi amiga porque ya es mi nueva conquista? Están locos! (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>K.<strong> Pues acostúmbrense a esto chicas, porque ahora las 2 están en los reflectores y a menos de que quieran aclarar su situación, la prensa seguirá especulando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues que lo sigan haciendo, yo no les voy a aclarar nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni yo, de solo pensarlo me desgasta.  
><strong>K.<strong> Entonces que sigan pensando que hay romance entre ustedes.

La latina recibió una llamada de Sam.

**S.** Ahora vuelvo chicos es Sam.

La latina salio del camper para atender la llamada.

**S.** Hola Sam ya estás de vuelta en NY?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si y te tengo excelentes y calientes noticias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuales?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Están unas modelos alemanas de visita en la ciudad y las traje a mi departamento, donde quiera que estés vente para acá, son hermosas y dejaré que escojas a la que mas te guste,  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Es que estoy aquí con Quinn en su photoshoot.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> En serio dejarás pasar la oportunidad de estar con una alemana por acompañar a Quinn?.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que... (suspiró) lo siento Sam, ya será para otro día, hoy le prometí a Quinn estar con ella.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno creo que hoy White Hot Chocolate tendrá un trio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que asco... (sacando la lengua) Suerte Samuel.

La latina entró al camper y fue recibida por una enorme sonrisa de la rubia.

**Q.** Todo bien S.?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estando conti..con ustedes todo esta bien. (sonriendo)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Qué les parece esta Santana medio golfa? y de Sam que piensan?<em>**

**_Y la nueva "amistad" Quinntana durará o no?_**

**_Bueno chicos, le he dado muchas vueltas a estas ideas que tengo en mente, a mi parecer son algo arriesgadas y locas, tal vez absurdas no se, pero no estaba segura si plasmarlas en la historia y finalmente decidí hacerlo, no se si con esto pierda a algunos de ustedes pero bueno siempre me han gustado los retos y lo haré, pero ante todo quiero que sepan que esta historia es 100% Quinntana y habrá muuucha pero mucha miel y pelusa, pero aun falta bastante camino que recorrer para llegar a eso._**

**_Sigan comentado por fa... me alegra que les haya gustado que Anne haya salido de la vida de Santana._**

**_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._**


	29. Por qué te empeñas en ser una golfa?

_**Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios sobre el último capítulo a sidneyspain, ZLM, luz y guest (sea quien sea).**_  
><em><strong>Bueno, en este capítulo pasan cosas interesantes, ojalá lo disfruten.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 29. Por qué te empeñas en ser una golfa?<strong>

Por fin el photoshoot de ese día terminó, los chicos se dirigían nuevamente al camper para que Quinn recogiera sus cosas e irse de la locación, de pronto la rubia escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

_Quinn!  
><em>  
><strong>Q.<strong> Glenn, hola, no sabia que estabas aquí.  
><strong>G.<strong> Si llegué hace un buen rato, estaba observando la sesión, estoy seguro que la campaña será un éxito rotundo contigo encabezándola.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero que así sea Glenn, gracias.

La latina no podía quitar su mirada de Quinn charlando con ese hombre.

**S.** Quién diablos es ese tipo, porcelana?  
><strong>K.<strong> Ahh el es Glenn Lawrance, un ejecutivo de Maybelline, es el encargado de verificar todo lo de la campaña me parece, realmente no se bien, pero siempre ha estado presente en las sesiones.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno pues pareciera que tiene un crush con Q (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>K.<strong> Tu crees? bueno él es muy guapo y joven, creo que haría una pareja perfecta con Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no y punto. (caminó hacia el camper)

Minutos después Quinn, Kurt y Glenn, entraron al camper donde ya se encontraba la latina.

**G.** Entonces pasado mañana terminanos por fin con las sesiones.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Genial, mira Glenn, te presento a mi amiga Santana López.  
><strong>G.<strong> Santana López? Woow, no sabía que era tu amiga, mucho gusto Santana, he visto tu obra muchas veces y es sensacional.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias, me da gusto que la hayas disfrutado.  
><strong>G.<strong> Bueno Quinn que te parece si te llevo a tu casa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno..  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Glenn pero quedé en llevarla yo (molesta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ehh cierto (desconcertada) será para otra ocasión Glenn.  
><strong>G.<strong> Ok, nos vemos pasado mañana, descansen chicos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos Hummel, te dejo a ti también.  
><strong>K.<strong> Gracias Santana pero traje mi auto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, nos vamos Q?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si San.

Las chicas llegaron al departamento de la rubia.

**Q.** Pasa San, diooos estoy muerta (tirándose en el sofá)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, me imagino, quieres que pidamos algo de cenar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si por favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Comida china?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok deja la pido.

Las chicas terminaron de cenar y seguían charlando

**Q.** Me duele un poco el cuello, creo que el estrés ya me está atacando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La carga de trabajo ahora con mi "incursión" al modelaje ha estado muy pesada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres que te de un masaje?  
><strong>Q.<strong> emmm si por favor (sonrojada)

La latina se puso detrás de la rubia abriendo sus piernas para que la chica se pudiese sentar entre ellas y comenzó a masajearle el cuello y los hombros.

**S.** Auch Qunnie, tienes demasiados nudos por aquí, estas muy tensa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo dije.

La rubia no podía evitar que su piel se le erizara, cada que la morena la tocaba.

**S.** Hueles muy bien Quinnie,  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? y eso que trabajé todo el día. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es lo que siempre he admirado de ti, que hagas lo que hagas siempre hueles riquísimo.

La latina inmediatamente se tensó cuando dejó escapar esas palabras de su boca.

**Q.** Gracias San, tu también siempre hueles genial.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno eso creo.

El masaje continuó y la rubia no lo podía soportar mas, se estaba excitando con el toque que su amiga le daba, puso sus manos en cada lado de las piernas de la latina y las comenzó a acariciar.

**S.** Me estas devolviendo el masaje? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm si pero si no quieres esta bien. (apenada)  
><strong>S.<strong> No no, continua se siente muy bien. (nerviosa).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdóname Santana pero ya no lo soporto mas (se volteó para ponerse encima de su amiga)  
><strong>S.<strong> Que pasa? (sorprendida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito besarte. (muy cerca de los labios de la chica)  
><strong>S.<strong> No Quinn. (retirando su cara)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque somos amigas. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero me gustas mucho. (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo no quiero que echemos a perder esto, ahora que vamos tan bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero...Ok (decepcionada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Creo que mejor me voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te vayas por favor. (angustiada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya es tarde Q, necesitas descansar y yo necesito hacer algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno ya que estoy aqui en el edifico, es hora de que hable con Rachel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Eso es genial, me parece muy bien que si te tienes que irte de aquí sea por eso. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te prometí que hablaría con ella no?. Bueno Quinnie, descansa, te veo pronto, ok?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mañana?  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo mañana todo el dia tendré ensayo y función.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, me llamas cuando quieras salir conmigo si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dalo por hecho Q, Nos vemos luego (despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla)

Saliendo del departamento.

**S.** Dios mio! estoy mojadisima y es tan incómodo, estúpida y sensual Fabray cada día está mas hermosa (soltando el aire) bueno ya que voy casa a hablar con Berry y aprovecharé para cambiarme de ropa interior.

Departamento PezBerry.

**R.** Santana! No puedo creer que estés. (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Vine a hablar contigo Berry, peeeero primero necesito ir al baño, espera un poco.

Después de unos minutos.

**R.** Estas bien? Te ves como acalorada. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si estoy bien gracias, bueno Berry, es momento de que hablemos de lo que me hiciste.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana... (soltando el aire) no fue mi intención ocultarte eso, solo quería que fuera Quinn quien te dijera la verdad, a ella le correspondía no a mi. (cruzando los brazos indignada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si si ya me explicó Fabray eso mil veces, pero aun así tu debiste decírmelo, se supone que eres mi amiga no?, yo hice hasta lo imposible por desenmascarar al cara de burro para que no te siguiera engañando y tuuu me dejaste sufrir por semanas.  
><strong>R<strong>. Si se que fue un gran error y estoy muy arrepentida de eso, lo siento Santana, jamás pensé en hacerte daño, pero entiéndeme yo quería que Quinn te lo dijera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien Rachel, además ya no quiero estar enojada contigo, porque aunque no lo creas te extraño y espero no volver a decirlo nunca mas. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo también te extraño (sonriendo), vuelve a casa si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por el momento no lo haré.  
><strong>R.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque... estoy en una etapa extraña en mi vida, pero que en definitiva la necesito vivir y si regreso ahora no creo que te guste mucho presenciarlo. (mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues qué estás haciendo? (asustada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada malo, bueno.. eso creo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues dime.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, pero no te preocupes yo regresaré pronto, solo dame unas semanas mas ok? (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, solo espero que no vayas a meter la pata Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquila Berry, no será así, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana temprano en el ensayo ok?  
><strong>R.<strong> Cuídate mucho San y recuerda que este es nuestro hogar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se Rach.

La latina salió del departamento y apresurada sacó su celular.

**S**. Hey Trouty.. aun están tus amigas ahí?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si Santana, la fiesta continúa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Voy para allá.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Genial, les diré a las chicas.

Cuando la latina llegó al departamento de Sam, se encontró con una mini fiesta.

**S.** Trouty parece que por aquí pasó un huracán. (sorprendida por el desorden)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> El huracán White Hot Chocolate.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si sigues nombrándote así te voy a romper la cara. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ven mira, ellas son mis amigas alemanas, hey chicas ella es Santana.

Inmediatamente una de las chicas se acercó a Santana y la besó.

**Sam.** Wooooow, asi se hace Santana, yeah! (alzando los brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaya tu amiga si que es salvaje, dame un shoot de tequila, esto se va a poner bueno.

Los chicos bebieron hasta altas horas de la noche y tuvieron relaciones sexuales con las chicas.

En algún momento de la madrugada el rubio salió de su recámara en busca de mas alcohol, se dirigió a la sala para tomar algo y se encontró con una Santana bastante ebria teniendo sexo con una de las chicas sobre el piso de la sala, inmediatamente el chico se quedó como estatua presenciando la escena con la boca abierta.

**S.** Te gusta lo que ves maldito Trouty depravado? (muy ebria)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Es muuuy caliente (mirada de lujuria).  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey guapa, te importaría si mi amigo se nos uniera?  
><strong>X.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya la escuchaste Trouty, ven acá pero juro que si me tocas te cortaré lo que llevas entre tus piernas.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Juro que no lo haré, voy por un condón.

El rubio se acercó a las chicas y empezó a penetrar a la alemana que estaba de rodillas mientras le hacía sexo oral a la latina, después de algunas rondas los chicos bastante exhaustos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo, con la chica alemana en medio de ellos.

Horas después el teléfono de la latina empezó a sonar insistentemente, el chico fue quien despertó ante el ruido.

**Sam.** San, San! creo que es tu teléfono.  
><strong>S.<strong> No molestes Trouty.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si es tu teléfono.

El chico no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar la cintura y la pierna de la latina que estaba totalmente desnuda.

**S.** Te dije que no me tocaras idiota (molesta)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No me pude resistir, estas buenísima y si tu quisieras...  
><strong>S.<strong> En tus sueños Trouty, te sobra algo que definitivamente no me gusta.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Pruébame y verás.  
><strong>S.<strong> iuug, jamás. (cara de asco)

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

**S.** Assshh otra vez ese ruido.

La latina se incorporó y comenzó a buscar entre todo el desorden su teléfono, el rubio no dejaba de admirarla al verla completamente desnuda frente a él y no pudo evitar excitarse.

**S.** Hola.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana, donde te has metido, ya viste la hora que es?  
><strong>S.<strong> mmm no. (tocándose la cabeza)  
><strong>R.<strong> Son las 10 am!...el ensayo comenzó hace 2 horas y Robert está furioso.  
><strong>S.<strong> El ensayo!. (abriendo los ojos) Oh por dios voy para allá dile a Robert que...que... tuve un contratiempo pero que ya voy para allá.

La latina colgó y cuando volteó para dirigirse al baño, se encontró con un Sam frente a ella, con una gran erección que no pudo evitar mirar.

**S.** Trouty, que diablos? aleja esa cosa inmediatamente de mi vista, que ascooo. (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tu tienes la culpa (acercándose a la latina)  
><strong>S<strong>. Yo? De qué estas hablando? (cerrando los ojos)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Por si no te has dado cuenta estás totalmente desnuda frente a mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> huh? diablos! (tratándose de cubrir), pues mala suerte para ti tarado, ahora ve y sácate las ganas con la otra chica, porque la de aquí está como muerta, yo me voy a bañar, tengo ensayo y voy muy retrasada.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana crees que algún día tu y yo?...  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te lo dije, ni en tus más depravados sueños Evans.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Demonios!

Una hora con 20 minutos después y la latina llegó al ensayo, con un gran vaso de café en su mano.

**S.** Hola a todos...buenos dias (bastante apenada)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Vaaaaya pero miren quien se dignó por fin a acudir al ensayo, bienvenida Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Robert, lo siento mucho yo.. (fue interrumpida por Robert)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Al parecer anoche se te pasaron las copas no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ehhh mmm (muy sonrojada)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Vamos a mi oficina, AHORA! (muy molesto)

En la oficina.

**RC.** En qué habíamos quedado Santana? Tu te comprometiste a asistir a los ensayos y a dar el 100% no es así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Robert lo siento, solo me quedé dormida y...  
><strong>RC.<strong> Como el día que no asististe a la junta verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Algo así. (agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Mira Santana yo no soy ningún tonto y me he dado cuenta que aunque siempre has llegado a tiempo a los ensayos, muchas de las veces llegas con resaca, hoy por tu culpa el ensayo ha estado parado por casi 3 horas, sabes muy bien que como una de las protagonistas, tu presencia es indispensable, crees que esta bien lo que haces? eso es INACEPTABLE.  
><strong>S.<strong> Robert, créeme que...  
><strong>RC.<strong> Te voy a preguntar una vez mas esto... estás comprometida con la compañía, la obra y tus compañeros?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si al 100%. (muy apenada).  
><strong>RC.<strong> Ok, entonces no quiero volverlo a repetir, pero si alguna vez vuelves a presentarte al ensayo o a la obra en mal estado o te retrasas, serás suspendida y tu suplente dará las funciones.  
><strong>S.<strong> No no no, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar. (asustada)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Eso espero, ya estas advertida, regresa al escenario para que puedan empezar con el ensayo.

El ensayo comenzó, la latina se sentía fatal, su resaca no disminuía y su condición física no era la mejor, hubo un break para que descansarán un poco y las chicas fueron a sentarse.

**R.** No entiendo Santana, que pasó? Ayer cuando saliste de casa estabas perfectamente en tus 5 sentidos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero cuando llegué al departamento Sam tenía una pequeña fiesta y pues no tuve mas remedio que participar en ella.  
><strong>R.<strong> No puedo creer que sabiendo que tenías que presentarte temprano al ensayo, aun así no te haya importado embriagarte demasiado como para tener esta resaca.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sin darme cuenta se me pasaron las copas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Algo que ha estado sucediendo muy seguido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>R.<strong> No? Santana todos aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de tus resacas, a veces juraría que aun llegas ebria a los ensayos, qué está pasando en ese departamento con Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, solo salimos seguido a clubes nocturnos a...  
><strong>R.<strong> A que?  
><strong>S.<strong> A conseguir chicas (agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>R.<strong> Te estas acostando con desconocidas y Sam te ayuda?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no, no... nadie tiene que ayudarme a conseguir chicas, ellas solitas vienen a mi.  
><strong>R.<strong> Da lo mismo, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres regresar a casa, en serio Santana, te estas acostando con desconocidas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.. (mueca)  
><strong>R.<strong> No te da miedo? te pueden contagiar algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tomo mis precauciones, no me creas tan tonta.  
><strong>R.<strong> Como sea, tu no eres así, por qué te empeñas en ser una golfa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuida tu maldita boca Berry o..  
><strong>R.<strong> O qué? me vas a pegar? mira Santana lo que estás haciendo está muy mal y lo sabes, no pensé que tomarás tan mal lo de Anne.  
><strong>S.<strong> Anne no tiene nada que ver con esto, de hecho ni me acordaba de ella hasta ahorita que la acabas de mencionar.  
><strong>R.<strong> Entonces de qué se trata?  
><strong>S.<strong> De que soy joven, famosa y no millonaria pero en proceso de serlo, no puedo desaprovechar eso y si las chicas de toda ciudad quieren estar conmigo no las voy a despreciar.  
><strong>R.<strong> No Santana estas muy mal, por tu bien deja de hacer eso, ademas Quinn... (fue interrumpida por la rubia)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn tampoco tiene nada que ver con esto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Han estado saliendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero como amigas! No hay mas que solo amistad.  
><strong>R.<strong> Estas segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues cuando ella se entere de lo que estas haciendo, se va a decepcionar mucho de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu se lo vas a decir?  
><strong>R.<strong> No, pero este tipo de cosas tarde o temprano salen a la luz, piénsalo Santana, realmente vale la pena lo que estás haciendo?

Hubo silencio.

**R.** No te destruyas por favor, Quinn te ama y si tu te animaras podrían ser una hermosa pareja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo jamás voy a volver con Quinn. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, entonces haz lo que quieras, ya estas bastante grandecita para saber lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, pero recuerda que estoy contigo para lo que necesites y ese boca de trucha me va a escuchar. (se paró para irse)  
><strong>S.<strong> Rach... no le digas a Quinn por favor. (angustiada)  
><strong>R.<strong> No te preocupes, no lo haré

La pequeña judía dejó sola a la latina sumida en sus pensamientos.

El ensayo terminó y Santana solo regresó al departamento por unas horas para ducharse e irse al teatro a dar función, cuando llegó al departamento éste seguía en completo desorden.

**S.** No puede ser, este idiota no limpió nada. Saaam Saaam!.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No grites que te pasa? me estalla mas la cabeza con tus gritos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no limpiaste, te gusta vivir en la inmundicia o qué?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perdón no tuve ánimos, mañana lo hago.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenemos que contratar a alguien para que haga la limpieza.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si eso es mejor. Hey quieres salir?  
><strong>S.<strong> No hoy definitivamente no, necesito descansar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Que aburrida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que digas, buenas noches.

Después del gran regaño de Rober Campion, Santana disminuyó sus salidas con Sam para conseguir chicas, en cambio salía con Quinn mas seguido, la mayoría de las veces se reunían a comer.

Un día terminando el ensayo.

**Q.** Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, que haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> He venido a raptarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si y eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno se que hoy no tienes función, así que te quiero llevar a cenar y después a donde tu quieras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn estoy asquerosa, necesito irme a duchar primero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te acompaño, así podré conocer el departamento de Sam. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Oook. _Solo espero que Sam no tenga una fiestecita_ (pensó).

En el departamento de Sam.

**Q.** Es lindo el lugar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, algo pequeño pero esta bien, bueno ahora vuelvo me voy a duchar rápido.

Mientras la rubia esperaba en la sala a latina, Sam llegó en compañía de una chica llamada Linda.

**Sam.** Quinn? hola que haces aquí? (desconcertado)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy esperando a Santana.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No me digas que Santana y tu...? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No aun no, es decir, vamos a ir a cenar. (sonrojada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahh que bien.  
><strong>L.<strong> Hoy Santana no se nos va a unir Sammy?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> jejeje Lidia ve a la recámara ahora te alcanzo. (nervioso)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que quizo decir con eso la chica? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahh es que a veces Santana se nos une para jugar... play station. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> A Santana le gustan los juegos de video? (desconcertada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si desde que esta aquí jugamos... muy seguido. (nervioso)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohh, interesante.

La latina salió de la ducha.

**S.** Hey Trouty a qué hora llegaste?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo acabo de hacer.  
><strong>L.<strong> Santaaaana aquí estas (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola, Linda que bueno verte por aquí. (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>L.<strong> Si hace mucho que no me invitaba Sammy, pero hoy me dijo que no te vas a unir con nosotros y ya vi la razón (volteando a ver a Quinn).  
><strong>S.<strong> jejeje si...emmm saldré a cenar con ella, Quinn ven vamos a mi recámara, luego nos vemos Linda. (mas nerviosa)  
><strong>L.<strong> Ojalá sea pronto, que te diviertas Santana.

En la recámara de la chica.

**Q.** No sabía que te gustaban los video juegos. (alzando la ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sam me dijo que tu te les unes a la chica y a él para jugar play station. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhh eso, si a veces lo hago, no muy seguido (muy nerviosa).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estas bien Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Q, me voy a vestir rápido y nos vamos ok?

En el restaurante cuando terminaron de cenar...

**S.** Pasa algo Q?, estas seria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No todo esta bien, me acompañas a casa?

La rubia no abrió la boca en todo el camino, de alguna manera Santana sabía que Quinn no había creído para nada lo de los video juegos pero aun así no dijo nada.

En la puerta del departamento de Quinn.

**Q.** Gracias por traerme Santana, descansa.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me vas a invitar a pasar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes ensayo mañana temprano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso qué?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok pasa.

Dentro del departamento.

**S.** No mejor creo que me voy, al parecer no estas de humor con mi presencia aquí. (caminando hacia la puerta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te vayas (tomándola de la muñeca).  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn..  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo no te vayas.

La rubia tomó el cuello de la latina y acercó sus labios a los de la otra chica, para besarlos.

**S.** Quinn... no por favor .

A pesar de las palabras de la morena, ésta no se separó de la rubia y correspondió al beso, las chicas se tumbaron en el sofá, Quinn abrió su boca para que la latina entrara en ella con su lengua, el beso se puso mas caliente, la rubia soltaba pequeños gemidos, sus manos buscaban desesperadamente los senos de la latina, la chica al sentir eso rompió el beso.

**S.** No Quinn, esto no esta bien, (agitada).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, basta! Siempre que estamos en una situación parecida terminas huyendo. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Somos amigas Quinn no debemos de echarlo a perder.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué no ves que me muero por estar contigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, no digas eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hemos estado saliendo por semanas, me tomas de la mano, me abrazas y me acabas de besar, que no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando entre nosotras?'  
><strong>S.<strong> Mejor me voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro vete con Sam y su amiguita a jugar video juegos (sarcasmo).  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, por favor no te enojes, es solo que no quiero echarlo a perder.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo dame una oportunidad Santana, solo una.  
><strong>S.<strong> No se..  
><strong>Q<strong>. Déjame conquistarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn...

La rubia nuevamente besó a la latina.

**S.** Dios... tus besos (suspiró)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Y si no funciona?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Seguiremos siendo amigas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me lo prometes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok... (soltando el aire) Conquístame.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven aquí (sonriendo)

Las chicas nuevamente se besaron al punto de casi llegar a mas.

**S.** Ahora si mejor me voy porque esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok (beso) pero (beso) mañana (beso) te veo (beso) en tu ensayo (beso).  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm , (extasiada por los besos) ok Q será muy lindo tenerte de visita en el ensayo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vete con cuidado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Quinnie.

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso.

Cuando Santana salió del departamento no pudo evitar arrepentirse de lo que acababa de pasar.

**S.** Soy una estúpida, cómo pude ser tan débil y aceptar que me conquistara? no no y no, eso no va a pasar, no de nuevo.

Cuando la latina regresó al departamento, Sam y la chica llamada Linda, sostenían relaciones sexuales en el sofá de la sala.

**S.** Ohhh por dios, si no lo recuerdas Trouty, tienes una recámara allá (señalando hacia la habitación)  
><strong>L.<strong> Santana no regañes a Sammy, mejor por qué no te unes a nosotros?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy no Linda.  
><strong>L.<strong> Ya no te gusto?  
><strong>S.<strong> No es eso, solo que (soltó el aire)

La chica se paró y besó a la latina.

**L.** Me encantaría hacerte muchas cosas. (susurrándole en el oído)  
><strong>S.<strong> Diablos (cerrando los ojos)  
><strong>L.<strong> Ven con nosotros a la recámara, anda si?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos López, prometo no tocarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mio (cerrando nuevamente los ojos).. ok pero solo una vez y ya.  
><strong>L.<strong> Conociéndote no lo creo. (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Dale un trago a la botella Santana.

La latina hizo lo que el rubio le indicó y fue con ellos a tener sexo, algo que simplemente no pudo evitar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh esa Santana no aprende verdad, bueno las cosas que vienen son muy interesantes y fuertes, de hecho ya empecé a escribir el capítulo para ver si mañana no lo puedo subir.<strong>_

_**Necesito que me sigan comentando y me digan lo que piensan de los personajes, sea lo que sea, please.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	30. No más fiestas

_**No pude subir el capítulo antes, lo siento este miércoles estuvo muy raro, pero aquí está, tarde pero seguro**_

...

**Capítulo 30. No mas fiestas.**

Santana inconcientemente despertó, volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 7:40 am en 20 minutos iniciaba su ensayo, rápido se levantó y no pudo evitar sentir un mareo muy fuerte ya que el alcohol aún estaba en sus venas, se dirigió al baño a vomitar, se duchó y salió apresuradamente del departamento, estaba asustada, sabía muy bien lo que Robert Campion le había advertido si llegaba nuevamente tarde, no sabía que pretexto le daría esta vez, queria llorar.

Cuando por fin llegó al ensayo se encontró frente a una Rachel muy enojada.

**R.** Otra vez Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Rachel... (muy asustada)  
><strong>R<strong>. No lo puedo creer, te das cuenta que llegas casi una hora retrasada? (enojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si pero mira no fue mi intención (nerviosa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Y nuevamente con resaca, eres increíble Santana. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me va a echar verdad? (casi llorando)  
><strong>R.<strong> Agradece que Robert no se presentó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo? (ojos abiertos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Se reportó enfermo y afortunadamente el coreógrafo Francis ni ha notado que no estabas presente. (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias al cielo (soltando el aire).  
><strong>R.<strong> Pensé que ya habías entendido que el llevar una vida así no te iba a dejar nada bueno. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy para sermones Berry me duele la cabeza. (tocándose las sienes)  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues no me importa Santana, estuviste a punto de echar a perderlo todo por otra maldita noche de excesos, ve cómo estas, te tiemblan las manos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo frio eso es todo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Es la maldita cruda! que frio ni que nada.

En ese momento se apareció Quinn.

**Q.** Chicas buenos dias. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Hola Quinn que haces aqui? (sorprendida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo el día libre así que decidí visitarlas en su ensayo. Estas bien Santana?

Ante esa pregunta la latina fue directo a la rubia y le dió un gran abrazo como buscando consuelo, la rubia desconcertada no hizo mas que corresponder al abrazo, Rachel prefirió dejarlas solas y fue en busca de su celular.

**R. **Blaine? Hola soy Rachel, necesitamos hablar urgente.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Qué pasa Rachel? me preocupas.  
><strong>R. <strong>Se trata de Sam.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ok te veo hoy en tu departamento.

Mientras tanto la latina seguía abrazando a Quinn y hundió su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

**S.** Me encanta tu olor.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si me lo dijiste el otro día... Santana qué pasa, estás bien?'  
><strong>S. <strong>Solo no me sueltes por favor. (abrazándola mas fuerte)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo haré. (sonriendo)

Las chicas siguieron abrazándose hasta que el coreógrafo indicó que era momento de comenzar el calentamiento para el ensayo.

**S.** Mmmm es hora de empezar a trabajar (sin soltar a Quinn)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, pero aquí estaré.  
><strong>S<strong>. Gracias por venir Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay de qué. (sonriendo)

La latina soltó a la rubia para poderse ir al ensayo, pero la chica de ojos verdes le dió un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que se fuera, ante esa muestra de cariño, la morena sonrió.

El ensayo transcurrió de manera normal, excepto para Santana quien sentía unas náuseas enormes por la resaca, en un descanso fue al baño a vomitar.

**Q.** Qué le pasa a Santana? la veo muy rara. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> Que le va a pasar, que no aguanta la tremenda resaca que trae. (molesta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Resaca?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si anoche se enfiestó con Sam y esas son las consecuencias. (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero a qué hora fue eso? Ella se fue de mi departamento anoche bastante tarde.  
><strong>R<strong>. Estuvo contigo anoche? (abriendo los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.. estuvimos... (sonrojada) bueno platicando.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues al parecer después de estar contigo, continuó la fiesta con Sam.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me gusta que esté pasando tanto tiempo con él, sobre todo con sus amiguitas, deberías de convencerla de que regrese a vivir contigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Sabes lo que Santana y Sam están haciendo? (preocupada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué están haciendo? (desconcertada)  
><strong>R<strong>. Ehh no se, pensé que tu sabías y quería saberlo (haciéndose la tonta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dime lo que pasa entre Santana y Sam. (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya te dije que no se. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te conozco Rachel y se perfectamente que estás enterada de lo que hacen. (molesta)  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn mejor pregúntale a Santana, con ella es con quien tienes que hablar de eso no conmigo.

La latina llegó.

**S.** Pasa algo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso quisiera saber. (se alejó caminando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Le dijiste? (mirando a su amiga)  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo no le dije nada Santana, ella no es tonta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que me faltaba. (soltando el aire)

La latina salió en busca de la rubia.

**S.** Quinn, espera a donde vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa entre tu y Sam? (enojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, qué tendría que pasar? (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estas cruda Santana, anoche que te fuiste de mi casa estabas bien y ve como amaneciste, estás en drogas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que no, solo me tomé unas copas con Sam.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y con la chica de los video juegos verdad? (mas enojada)  
><strong>S<strong>. Pues si ahí estaba con Sam. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mejor me voy, que te mejores Santana, hasta luego.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te vas a ir porque estoy cruda? Y así me quieres reconquistar? OK vete. (enojada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Dime lo que pasa con Sam y me quedo. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>S<strong>. Ya te dije que nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Adiós Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Adiós Fabray.

La rubia se fue muy molesta de ahí, Rachel y Santana terminaron su ensayo y luego dieron la función de teatro del dia.

**S.** Vendrá Jesse por ti?  
><strong>R.<strong> No, tomaré un taxi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuándo vas a comprarte un coche Berry?  
><strong>R.<strong> Sabes que no soy muy fan de conducir Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Más bien eres malísima para conducir, vamos te doy un aventón, necesito ver a Quinn.  
><strong>R.<strong> Gracias.

Las chicas llegaron al edificio, Rachel fue a su departamento y Santana al de Quinn.

Cuando Rachel llegó a la puerta de su departamento ya estaba Blaine esperándola.

**R.** Blaine tienes mucho aquí?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No,como 10 minutos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, pasa.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Me preocupó mucho tu llamada Rachel, qué pasa con Sam?  
><strong>R<strong>. Se llevó a Santana a vivir con él, sólo para conseguir chicas y tener sexo con ellas.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estas hablando en serio?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si, él y Santana están llevando una vida de excesos, prácticamente todas las noches se embriagan y tienen sexo casual con desconocidas.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No puedo creerlo de Sam, él no es así.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues no se que le pasó a ese boca de trucha, pero está siendo una muy mala influencia para Santana. (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No será la revés?  
><strong>R.<strong> Claro no, Santana tenía años de no hacer eso y es demasiada casualidad que justo cuando se mudó con Sam, empezara a hacerlo otra vez no crees? (molesta)  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Supongo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mira Blaine, lo que están haciendo no está bien, Santana llega ebria a los ensayos, está pendiendo de un hilo su continuidad en la obra, por eso te llamé, se que eres el mejor amigo de Sam y quiero que hables con él para deje de sonsacar a Santana, además estoy segura de que en él tambien esta causando problemas este estilo de vida que están llevando, imagínate si se vuelven alcohólicos o peor aún, que se contagien de una enfermedad incurable. (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No te preocupes Rachel, hablaré mañana mismo con él, tu ocúpate de Santana para que regrese a vivir aquí.  
><strong>R.<strong> Gracias Blaine, de verdad estoy muy preocupada por esta situación.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. La vamos a resolver, ya verás.

Departamento Fabray.

**Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? sigues enojada? pues qué te hice?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te parece poco? No me quieres decir lo que haces con Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ese no es motivo para que te pongas así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces quieres que esté muy feliz porque después de estar conmigo te fuiste a emborracharte y a no se que mas hacer con él y su amiguita? (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira Q, no se por qué te enojas tanto, me reclamas como si fueras mi esposa y te recuerdo que tu y yo... (fue interrumpoda por la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si si ya se tu y yo solo somos amigas, tienes razón es una estupidez que te esté reclamando algo así cuando solo tenemos una amistad. (indignada)  
><strong>S<strong>. No quise decir eso Quinnie, diosss! (sentandose en el sofá)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que pasa contigo Santana? (precupada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, solo necesito descansar, ya me voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, mira como estas, si te dejo manejar estoy segura que te quedarás dormida al volante, pasa la noche aquí, hay dos habitaciones extra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Preferiría dormir contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo? (alzando una ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy hablando de eso solo de ..dormir o sea descansar contigo, no quiero estar sola.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven, te presto una pijama.

Las chicas se acostaron en la cama, la latina se acurrucó junto a Quinn y la abrazó.

**S.** Muero de sueño nena, lo bueno que mañana no hay ensayo. (soltando el aire)

Nena...después de mas de 3 años era la primera vez que llamaba nuevamente así a la rubia y ésta sintió que su corazón se le salía de la felicidad.

**Q.** Emm descansa San.

La latina levantó su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a la rubia, se acercó y le dió un beso suave en los labios, la otra chica le respondió.

**S.** Abrázame Quinnie, por favor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven Sanny, duerme mi amor, no te soltaré, te lo prometo.

La latina después de muchos días, por fin pudo dormir tranquila toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despertó y Santana seguía profundamente dormida a su lado, la rubia sonrió al ver la escena, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, luego de un rato Santana se despertó y fue a buscar a la chica.

**S.** Buenos días.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hola dormilona, cómo amaneciste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien, tu cama es comodísima, podría quedarme ahí todo el día sin ningún problema.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno..el día que gustes puedes hacerlo. (coqueteándole)  
><strong>S.<strong> jejeje bueno si (nerviosa) mmm huele delicioso.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahhh pues te preparé un rico desayuno.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm pues que bueno porque tengo mucha hambre.

Por otro lado en el departamento de Sam.

**Sam.** Blaine? Hola que sorpresa verte por aquí.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Qué es todo este desorden, dónde está Santana?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ayer invité a unas amigas y creo que enloquecieron un poco y no tengo idea de dónde esté Santana, no llegó a dormir. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron de tu actual vida?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues no se que te hayan dicho. (indiferente)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No te hagas el inocente Sam, se que tu y Santana tienen sexo con desconocidas y se embriagan todas las noches.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahh eso, pues si lo hacemos seguido. (alzando los hombros otra vez)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y eso es lo único que tienes que decir? (molesto)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues no se qué quieras escuchar. (mueca)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Basta Sam, sabes que lo que están haciendo esta mal. (muy enojado)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Por qué esta mal? solo porque tu lo dices? (gritando)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No, porque si te vieras en un espejo lo entenderías, estás mas delgado, ve tus ojeras, ve el desastre donde vives, quieres acabar siendo un teporocho sin trabajo y sin salud?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Eso no va a pasar. (burlándose)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ah no? Crees que tu agente al verte así te conseguirá castings? o crees que si te los consiga te elijan? En tu trabajo lo mas importante es el físico y lo sabes.

Hubo silencio.

**Sam.** Perdí 2 castings, eligieron a otros tipos en vez de a mí. (llevándose las manos al rostro)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo ves? (preocupado)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y nadie está a mi lado para escucharme! Sólo Santana está aquí para hacerme compañía y si la única manera de que ella siga viviendo aquí es consiguiéndole chicas lo haré. (desesperado)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Te sientes solo? Por qué no hablas conmigo caray?, eres mi mejor amigo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Eso dices pero desde que empezaste con los preparativos de tu boda ya no me llamaste y ve a Tina, prometió ser mi amiga para siempre y se la pasa solo con Artie o sus clases, no tengo amigos, no tengo novia ,solo tengo a Santana y no dejaré que se vaya. (enojado)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estas enamorado de Santana? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tal vez. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ayy Sam, cómo se te ocurre eso?, sabes que Santana jamás te corresponderá.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Eso no lo sabes.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo se y tu también, a ella le gustan las mujeres y aunque lo niegue sigue enamorada de Quinn.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Quinn no la merece, la hizo sufrir demasiado. (manoteando)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pero eso es problema de ellas no tuyo... Sam tu te enamoras de todas las chicas que se te ponen enfrente, tal vez estés confundido por estar conviviendo con Santana.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ella me gusta mucho Blaine, en serio.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Si tal vez solo sea eso, te gusta, a pesar de que soy gay, reconozco que Santana es hermosa , pero siento que sólo es físico lo que sientes por ella.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Puede ser. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Sam, necesitas recuperar tu condición física, dejar de tomar, volver a tu vida, sabes que Santana ha estado teniedo problemas también en su trabajo por lo mismo que tu?  
><strong>Sam. <strong>No. (sorprendido)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Esta situación les está afectando mucho a los 2 y no vamos a permitir que todo este asunto se salga de sus manos, Sam sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo pase lo que pase.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo se.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Recuperar mi vida, mi trabajo y sobre todo mi salud, además no quiero seguir poniendo en riesgo el trabajo de Santana.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estoy orgulloso de ti amigo. (abrazándolo)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Lo estarás mas te lo aseguro.

En el departamento Fabray las chicas estaban acurrucadas en el sofá.

**S. **Segura que no tienes que trabajar? ya son muchos días que no lo haces.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Segura, con lo de la campaña, me dieron unos días libres para despabilarme e iniciar nuevamente mi trabajo habitual.  
><strong>S. <strong>Genial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres salir a comer o al cine?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y nada mas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jejeje esa idea me encanta... sabes? en una semana y media será la presentación oficial de la campaña y me gustaría que me acompañaras, qué dices?. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Como pareja? (abriendo los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, habrá prensa, si te ven conmigo los rumores comenzarán de nuevo, esta bien que te relacionen con una actriz lesbiana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio crees que me preocupa eso? Santana para mi es un honor que lo hagan.  
><strong>S.<strong> De verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> San, te amo y lo sabes, si tu quiseras podríamos hacer nuestro noviazgo oficial ante el mundo entero y yo sería la mujer mas feliz de la tierra.

Inmediatamente la latina se tensó al escuchar eso.

**S.** Pues apenas lo estamos intentando, sería muy pronto confirmar algo que aún no existe.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro (decepcionada). No te preocupes Santana, no es necesario que vayas conmigo, además Kurt y Blaine estarán ahi (sonrisa triste).  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooo si quiero ir contigo. (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estas segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, no me puedo perder la cara de todos al ver tu belleza plasmada en esa campaña.  
><strong>Q<strong>. jejeje eres una aduladora López.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo digo la verdad Fabray.

Las chicas se besaron por vaaarios minutos.

Era de noche y seguían en el sofá.

**S.** Ya me tengo que ir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quédate de nuevo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo nena, además estoy segura de que Sam está como loco por no verme ahí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me gusta que estés viviendo con él, ya regresa a tu hogar.  
><strong>S.<strong> En unos días te lo prometo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, descansa nena,  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajaj todo el día lo he hecho,.  
><strong>S.<strong> Descansa mas .  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo López.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn yo...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Shhh no te procupes, seré paciente, porque se que tarde o temprano me lo vas a decir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si? tan segura estas? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm sip, porque se que te voy a reconquistar.(sonriendo coqueta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso está por verse Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven acá hermosa

La latina le dió un beso muy apasionado a la morena.

**S.** Quinn.. mmmm (sin dejar de besarla)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quédate aquí mi amor, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. (besándola mas)  
><strong>S.<strong> No nena, aún no, hasta que sea oficial (sin dejar de besarla)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, entronces me tengo que apresurar a conquistarte porque no aguanto las ganas de estar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres una golosa Fabray. (sonrisa pícara)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu tienes la culpa.  
><strong>S.<strong> jajajaj ok ok mejor me voy, descansa nena.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tu también mi amor, hasta mañana. (besándola otra vez)

La latina salió del departamento,

**S.** Ay tía Tana, estás cayendo una vez mas, increíble. (sonriendo y negando con la cabeza)

En el departamento de Sam.

**S.** Hola Sam...que pasó aquí? esta muuuuy limpio (sorprendida)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Blaine me ayudó a limpiar, dónde estabas?, no llegaste a dormir, me tenías preocupado, te fuiste con una chica a su casa? (algo molesto)  
><strong>S.<strong> Demasiadas preguntas Trouty (mueca) No... me quedé a dormir con Quinn.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Qué? Ya te acostaste con ella? (molesto)  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, solo dormí en su casa porque necesitaba descansar y estaba segura de que si venía para acá no lo iba a hacer.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Qué está pasando entre tu y Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada...bueno ella me pidió una oportunidad y estoy considerando dársela.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Es una broma?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, es verdad.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Después de todo lo que te hizo le vas a dar otra oportunidad? no lo puedo creer (celoso).  
><strong>S. <strong>Que te pasa Trouty?, pareciera que te molestara que Quinn y yo estemos teniendo algo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro que me molesta, porque fui testigo junto con Blaine de cómo sufriste cuando ella te dejó por su ex marido, cuántas veces fuimos de visita al departamento que compartías con Kurt y Blaine y te encontramos llorando? Ya lo olvidaste? No me digas que sólo porque te hizo ojitos de nuevo esa rubia se te olvidó todo?.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo nunca dije que lo olvidé.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues pareciera, Santana conozco perfectamente a Quinn y sabes que a mi me hizo algo parecido, me engañó con Finn cuando yooo le había dado un anillo de promesa de amor y a ella no le importó, por qué piensas que ahora le importa estar contigo? No te has puesto a pensar que sólo quiere usarte de nuevo para satisfacerse a si misma?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo, ella se ha portado distinta, además no hemos tenido sexo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero lo tendrán y lo sabes, no quiero que te haga sufrir eso es todo, mereces a alguien mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro, eso me dicen todos! pero no hay alguien mejor para mi jamás.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Inténtalo conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeeeé? (abriendo los ojos)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Que lo intentes conmigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sam...estas hablando en serio.?  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Absolutamente.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Evans, no, no, y no! sabes que no podría hacer eso, se que tuvimos hace años una relación y no fue taaan mala pero a mi no me gustan los hombres y lo sabes, no me atraes fisicamente, perdóname pero no quiero mentirte, si fueras mujer lo consideraría porque podría sacarle un gran provecho a esos enormes labios que tienes, pero definitivamente no puedo intentarlo contigo jamás, lo siento.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno... era algo que ya sabía, solo quise intentarlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaremos bien? o quieres que me vaya?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No, no te vayas, claro que estaremos bien, somos amigos y eso es lo que importa, solo te pido que tengas cuidado con Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo tendré te lo prometo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> ok... por cierto supe que has tenido problemas con tu trabajo por nuestras "fiestas"  
><strong>S.<strong> Si... creo que debemos parar.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Yo tambien lo creo, perdí 2 castings.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo y por qué no me dijiste?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Me dio pena.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sam lo siento tanto (abrazándolo)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Fue mi culpa, ya ni modo, pero vienen mas audiciones y tengo que estar perfectamente para acuidir a ellas asi que el alcohol debe estar alejado de mi desde ahora.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y de mí también...entonces no mas fiestas ok.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No mas fiestas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te quiero Trouty.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y yo a ti Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno Sam, ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo ensayo temprano y en la noche función.

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera normal, terminó la función y Rachel fue al camerino de la latina.

**R.** Santana, acompáñame a cenar al departamento si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cocinaste? (cara de disgusto)  
><strong>R.<strong> Nooo! (rodando los ojos) mandé pedir algo delicioso de un restaurante muy lindo, si quieres podemos invitar a Quinn. (guiñándole un ojo).  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok, deja le llamo para decirle.  
><strong>R.<strong> Otro arreglo floral?  
><strong>S.<strong> Como cada miércoles Berry. (mueca)

Las chicas llegaron al departamento PezBerry y minutos después arribó la rubia.

**R.** Pasa Quinn, Santana se muere por verte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no Berry (apenada).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm ya me había hecho ilusiones (puchero).  
><strong>S.<strong> Es bueno verte Fabray no lo niego, pero no estaba muriendo por hacerlo. (indiferente)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.(sonriendo) mmm de nuevo te mandaron flores?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si como cada miércoles (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Son lindas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, muy lindas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ahora vuelvo chicas voy al baño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero no son tan lindas como tu. (susurrándole al oido a Quinn)

La latina tomó por la cintura a la rubia y la besó tiernamente.

**Q**. mmmm necesitaba tanto esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si y por qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque no puedo vivir sin tus labios en los mios.

Cuando las chicas estaba a punto de besarse otra vez la pequeña judía apareció aclarándose la garganta, e inmediatamente se alejaron.

**R.** Bueno al parecer ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San me esta dando una oportunidad para reconquistarla.  
><strong>R.<strong> En serio? (sorprendida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si... Fabray tiene una misión bastante díficil.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Asi es López pero soy muy tenaz y ya te dije que te voy a reconquistar (guiñándole un ojo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya veremos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Que lindas (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry.

...

_**Bueno qué les parece la onda Quinntana... el capítulo que viene se, que les encantará se los aseguro jijijiji.**_

_**Sigan comentando por faaaa**_

_**Gracias a Maira y a por sus comentarios.**_

_**Sugerencias pleaseeeee.**_


	31. Como cada miércoles

_**Hola a todos, ya vieron el capítulo de ayer? Estuvo divertido, esa "old" Rachel me gusta mucho jajaj, pero saben? Estoy muuuy angustiada, porque no se generan nuevas noticias sobre el futuro de Santana y según los chismes que andan por ahí al parecer Naya no continuará en la serie, si eso pasa ya no habrá motivo alguno para que yo siga viendo glee, Santana es mi personaje favorito y si me lo quitan moriré de tristeza =( en fin esperemos que solo sean rumores y Naya siga en el programa.**_

_**Bueno cambiando de tema, como les prometí, este capítulo es muy lindo jojojojo… disfruten del romance.**_

…...

**Capítulo 31. Como cada miércoles.**

La cena en el departamento PezBerry fue muy divertida para las chicas, contando sus anécdotas de preparatoria, a pesar de que siempre recordaban lo mismo, realmente nunca se cansaban de hacerlo, llegó el momento de despedirse.

**S**. Bueno Rachel, nos vamos, es tarde y mañana hay ensayo.

**R**. Cuando vas a regresar a casa?

**S.** Pronto, solo que ahorita no me gustaría dejar solo a Sam, esta pasando por una etapa algo rara.

**R.** Como tu (rondando los ojos)

**S. **Hey tranquila Berry, que ya me estoy portando bien y aunque no lo creas él también.

**Q.** A mi sigue sin gustarme la idea de que vivas con él.

**S. **Estas celosa de tu ex Fabray? (levantando la ceja)

**Q.** No, pero no me gusta tu cercanía con él es todo.

**S. **Definitivamente estás celosa del boca de trucha. (burlándose)

**Q.** Si lo que sea Santana.

**S. **jajajá mejor nos vamos Ok?, te acompaño a tu departamento.

**Q**. Eso me parece muy bien, nos vemos Rach, descansa.

**R.** Ok chicas se portan bien eh, no hagan algo que yo no haría.

**S. **Muy graciosa Berry, nos vemos mañana, bye, bye.

En la puerta del departamento Fabray.

**S. **Muy bien señorita ha llegado sana y salva a su hogar. (sonriendo)

**Q.** Con esta maravillosa compañía tenía que hacerlo.

**S. **Eres una coqueta Fabray.

**Q.** Solo contigo López.

La rubia tomó a la latina del cuello y la comenzó a besar despacio, quería saborear esos labios que le encantaba besar, con su lengua empezó a lamer el labio inferior de la morena para que le permitiera la entrada a su boca, la chica accedió y comenzó un masajeo de lenguas, sus dientes chocaban por la avidez del beso, la morena masajeaba la espalda de la rubia e inconcientemente fue bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica, sin dudarlo empezó a sobar las nalgas de la rubia, las apretaba logrando con eso que la chica soltara pequeños gemidos. Quinn pasó sus labios ahora al cuello de la latina, para darle besos húmedos, las cosas estaban poniéndose realmente calientes, en un movimiento la latina puso contra la puerta a la otra chica y colocó una pierna entre las de la rubia y empezó moverla para rozar su centro. Quinn estaba realmente excitada podía sentir claramente la humedad entre sus piernas, eran insoportables los latidos que sentía en su centro, ella quería mas.

**Q. **San… dios mas por favor.

**S.** Quinnie quiero cogerte.

**Q**. Hazlo mi amor ya no aguanto tampoco, ven vamos entra.

Las chicas entraron rápidamente al departamento, la mirada de sus ojos eran de lujuria y deseo, se recostaron en el sofá y Santana continuó besando a la rubia, pasó una de sus manos por el seno de la chica para masajearlo.

**Q**. Sácalas San… bésalas.

Santana comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la chica, bajó una de las copas del sostén para poder admirar el hermoso pezón rosado de la rubia, lo tocó con sus dedos e inmediatamente se puso erecto, la latina sonrió ante eso, así que llevó sus labios hacia él y lo empezó a chupar delicadamente, pasó su lengua por alrededor de la aureola, eso volvía loca a Quinn.

**Q**. Mas San mmmm mas por favor.

La morena levantó a la rubia para que se sentara y poderle quitar la blusa, justo cuando estaba por quitarle el sostén, se escuchó un teléfono timbrar.

**Q**. Mmm es el mío.

**S.** No contestes (besándole el cuello)

**Q**. No, sigue.

El teléfono sonó otra vez.

**S.** Maldita sea, quién diablos es a esta hora? (enojada).

**Q. **No hagas caso, ven bésame yo no voy a contestar

**S. **Y si es algo urgente?.

**Q.** Demonios, Ok amor dame unos segundo por favor no te muevas de aquí.

La rubia sacó de su bolso el celular.

**Q. **mmm es Glenn, tengo que contestarle, ahora vuelvo.

Quinn se dirigió a su estudio a contestar la llamada.

**S. **_Glenn? (frunciendo el ceño) Y ese estúpido por qué tiene que llamar a Fabray a esta hora? _(pensó)

Los minutos pasaron y la rubia no regresaba a la sala, la morena estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Luego de varios minutos mas, la latina decidió ir al estudio de Quinn para ver lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar sentir rabia al escuchar a la rubia riendo mientras hablaba por teléfono, así que decidió interrumpirla.

**S.** Quinn.

**Q**. Eh? Dame un segundo Glenn (dejó el teléfono en un mueble y salió a la sala)

**S.** Me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

**Q. **Nooo cómo que te vas?, me vas a dejar así?

**S.** Estás muy ocupada con ese tipo. (molesta)

**Q**. Es llamada de negocios.

**S. **A éstas horas?

**Q.** Pues si, pero deja termino la llamada, quiero seguir con lo que empezamos.

**S. **No Quinn, después de 20 minutos esperando aquí como idiota ya hasta me sequé. (mueca)

**Q. **20 minutos? Tanto tiempo pasó?. (ojos muy abiertos)

**S. **Si. (mas molesta)

**Q.** Santana lo siento no me di cuenta. (angustiada)

**S. **Si ya lo vi, bueno mejor otro día terminamos esto, además hubiera estado muy mal hacerlo.

**Q. **Mal? (sintió una punzada en el pecho)

**S. **Si porque tu y yo aun somos solo amigas. (indiferente)

**Q.** Ah… Ok. (triste)

**S. **Me voy Quinn descansa.

**Q.** Tu también.

**S. **Sigue atendiendo a tu… jefe. (molesta)

La latina se despidió con un beso en la mejilla dejando muy confundida a la hermosa rubia.

**S. **Maldito Glenn, maldita Fabray, aaaashhh (entrando al elevador)

Departamento de Sam.

**Sam.** Óooorale que carita traes San, quién te hizo enojar?

**S.** Quinn.

**Sam**. Eso no es novedad y ahora qué pasó?.

**S.** Estábamos en un momento… digamos íntimo, cuando recibió una llamada de un tipejo y me dejó ahí botada para atenderlo. (cruzando los brazos enojada)

**Sam. **Uuhhhh te lo dije, no confíes en ella, te das cuenta? apenas te descuidas y se va con otro.

**S.** No exageres Sam, era por teléfono.

**Sam.** mmm, por teléfono, imagínate cuando no estás con ella, quien sabe que tanto haga con el tipo ese. (cara de asombro)

**S. **No me había puesto a pensar eso (abriendo los ojos)

**Sam. **Quinn jamás cambiará ella siempre estará con las personas para poder sacar provecho de ellas y nada mas.

**S.** Tal vez tengas razón.

**Sam.** Ten cuidado Santana, y obsérvala.

**S.** Si…. (frunciendo el ceño)

Al día siguiente fue prácticamente igual a todos, excepto porque Santana ignoró los mensajes y las llamadas de Quinn, la latina no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con ella, la conversación de la noche anterior con Sam la dejó bastante inquieta, tenía esa misma extraña sensación que le provocaba cuando veía a la rubia con Ian, en verdad se sentía muy mal.

Camerino de Rachel.

**S.** Hey Rach, viene Jesse hoy por ti?

**R.** Si, iremos a su departamento a…

**S. **Ni me lo digas (cara de asco)

**R. **Que mal pensada eres Santana.

**S. **Si claro mal pensada ajaaaaaá.

**R. **Todo el día has andado bastante irritable, mas de que costumbre (rodando los ojos) qué te pasa?

**S. **No pasa nada.

**R. **Eso ni tu te lo crees.

**S. **Quinn habla demasiado con un tipo y no me gusta.

**R. **Ya salió el peine, celosa la niña.

**S. **Es mas que eso, es preocupación.

**R. **De qué o qué?

**S. **Que me este mintiendo con ese asunto de querer "conquistarme" pero que en realidad esté teniendo algo con ese tipo y me lo esté ocultando.

**R. **No lo creo Santana, ella está muy decidida a recuperarte, ya olvidaste el motivo de su regreso a NY?

**S. **Eso dice ella pero tal vez Sam tenga razón y siga siendo la misma perra egoísta de siempre.

**R. **Estás tomando en serio las palabras de Sam?

**S. **Pues él tiene un buen punto con respecto al tema, además él también fue víctima de la maldad de Quinn.

**R. **Maldad? Ayyy Santana eso fue hace como 6 años, éramos unos niños, Quinn es otra.

**S.** No lo sé.

**R.** Tienes miedo verdad.? (entrecerrando los ojos)

**S. **Miedo? (mueca)

**R.** Si, de que te vuelva a lastimar.

**S. **Tal vez. (alzando los hombros)

**R. **No lo va a hacer, ella te ama, de hecho ella me ha dicho que tu eres la futura madre de sus hijos. (guiñándole un ojo)

**S. **Hijos? Yo madre de sus hijos? Wooow (sonriendo)

**R. **Te ama Santana, no lo dudes.

**S.** Iré a buscarla a su departamento. (emocionada)

**R.** Suerte.

En la entrada del edificio del departamento de Quinn.

**C.** Buenas noches señorita Santana, es un gusto verla nuevamente por aquí.

**S. **Gracias Cliff, vengo a visitar a Quinn (sonriendo)

**C. **La señorita Fabray no se encuentra en el edificio.

**S. **Ah no? (mueca)

**C. **No, vino un joven bastante apuesto a recogerla, al parecer iban a cenar.

**S. **Ohhh…(boca abierta) bueno pues entonces me voy, gracias Cliff.

**C. **Gusta dejarle un recado a la señorita Fabray?

**S.** No gracias yo le llamo para decirle que vine a verla, buenas noches.

La latina salió del edificio bastante desconcertada.

Departamento de Sam.

**Sam.** Buenas noches Santana, otra vez de malas?

**S.** No, solo estoy cansada.

**Sam**. Quieres cenar? preparé algo ligero.

**S. **Si gracias.

**Sam.** Arreglaste tus problemas con Quinn.?

**S.** No hay problema alguno entre nosotras, ni lo habrá.

**Sam.** Ya no vas a salir con ella.?

**S.** No lo se.

La latina no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, el imaginarse a Quinn con ese "joven apuesto" del que Cliff habló se lo impedía, no sabía si eran celos, coraje o tristeza, en ese momento ella solo quería llorar, algo que no había hecho en años.

Al siguiente día el ensayo terminó muy temprano, así que Santana decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos e ir a hablar con Quinn a la agencia.

En la agencia, Santana se dirigió con la recepcionista.

**S.** Buenas tardes Maggie.

**M**. Santana que gusto verte por aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacías, vienes a buscar a Anne?

**S. **Mmm nop, vengo a ver a Quinn Fabray, es mi amiga.

**M.** Ohh ya veo.

**S. **Se encuentra?

**M.** Si, está en su oficina, sabes donde está?

**S. **Si gracias, nos vemos.

La latina se fue directo hacia la oficina de la rubia, justo en la entrada vio algo que le revolvió el estómago, se trataba de Quinn dándole un gran abrazo a Glenn. Inmediatamente giró los talones para irse de ahí cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

**G. **Santana López, hola.

**S. **Hola… Gleen?

**G. **Es correcto.

**Q. **Hola San, que haces aquí?

**S. **Vine a saludarte pero creo que estás algo ocupada así que mejor me voy.

**G.** No te preocupes, yo ya me voy, he pasado prácticamente todo el día con ella, es momento de dejarla descansar de mi presencia.

**Q.** No exageres Glenn.

**G.** Bueno las dejo, me dio gusto verte Santana, bye.

**S. **Adiós. (enojada)

La latina se sentía muy incómoda al estar ahí parada frente a Quinn, la rubia rompió el silencio.

**Q. **Vaya al parecer me levantaste el castigo, no es así? (cruzando los brazos)

**S. **Castigo? (levantando una ceja)

**Q.** Si ayer y hoy me has ignorado por completo.

**S. **Pensé que no lo habías notado, porque al parecer este tipo ha estado todo el tiempo contigo.

**Q. **Bueno estábamos ultimando algunos detalles del lanzamiento de la campaña.

**S.** Solo los dos? Raro, no lo crees?, digo porque se supone que hay todo un equipo de trabajo detrás de la campaña y yo no los veo aquí por ningún lado. (moviendo la cabeza como buscando algo)

**Q. **Bueno eso fue temprano, solo me vino a traer de vuelta a la agencia.

**S.** Claro y supongo que la cena de anoche también fue de negocios no?.

**Q**. De qué hablas?

**S.** Anoche fui a buscarte al departamento y Cliff me dijo de tu "cena".

**Q**. _Que chismoso _(pensó). Pues si Santana también fue cena de negocios.

**S. **Asistió Kurt, tu jefa?

**Q. **No, solo Glenn y yo.

**S. **Claaaro.

**Q.** Qué pasa Santana?

**S.** _Que soy una idiota _(pensó) Nada, bueno ya te vi, ya me voy, cuídate Fabray estamos en contacto.

**Q**. No te vayas (tomándola de la mano) No estés molesta conmigo mi amor, no se que haya hecho pero perdóname.

**S.** Es solo… olvídalo.

**Q**. Dímelo mi amor.

**S.** No me gusta ese tipo, se nota que le encantas.

**Q**. Y crees que me importa? Mi amor, tu sabes que eres la única persona con la que quiero estar, te amo a ti y nada mas.

**S**. Es que… (interrumpida por los labios de la rubia)

La latina contestó al beso y sintió como si sus piernas se le fueran a doblar, le encantaba la manera en que Quinn la besaba, siguieron besándose por un par de minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una voz.

_No lo puedo, creer!_

**S**. Anne?

**A**. Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí tontamente pensé que venías a verme, pero ya vi que no.

**Q**. En efecto niña, Santana vino a verme a mi.

**A**. Santana perdiste la cordura o qué? No puedo creer que te estés besuqueando con esta perra.!

**S. **No le hables así Anne.

**A.** Tana, ya olvidaste todo lo que esta tipa te hizo? Todo lo que sufriste cuando te dejó por aquel hombre? Y aún así regresaste con ella? Te creía mas inteligente.

**Q**. Escúchame mocosa...

**A**. Contigo no estoy hablando idiota. Tana, esta tipa te va a hacer daño otra vez, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta. (angustiada)

**Q. **Yo jamás le volveré a hacer daño, ella es mi vida y a diferencia tuya yo si la amo y no estoy con ella solo por conveniencia.

**A. **Santana reconozco que hice muy mal las cosas contigo, pero te amé mucho, aun lo sigo haciendo y no quiero que esta loca a la primera oportunidad te cambie por un hombre y te haga sufrir.

**Q. **Vete de aquí Anne, o juro que te golpearé.

**A. **Tana no te dejes envolver por las garras de esta perra. Cuídate, te amo.

La joven modelo se alejó de la escena.

**Q. **Santana lo que dice Anne no es verdad yo jamás te haré daño.

La latina por primera vez no supo que decir, era como si de repente se hubiera quedado muda.

**Q. **Estás bien?

**S. **Si… me tengo que ir, te veo luego ok?

**Q.** No, espera yo me voy contigo.

**S. **No, necesito estar sola.

**Q.** Santana por favor vas a desconfiar de mi?

**S. **Bye Q.

La latina se fue de la agencia dejando muy preocupada a la rubia.

**S. **Rach? Estas en el departamento?

**R. **Si

**S. **Voy para allá.

Departamento PezBerry.

**R. **Ahora qué pasa Santana? (rodando los ojos)

**S. **Es oficial, desconfío de Quinn.

**R. **Por qué?

**S. **Porque se la pasa con ese tipo Glenn o como se llame.

**R. **Y él quién es?

**S. **Algún estúpido ejecutivo de Maybelline.

**R. **Ay Santana pues es su jefe, me imagino que tiene que estar junto a él por negocios.

**S. **Si y por eso salen a cenar solos y a "juntas" de negocios solos, creo que mas bien son juntas pero de ombligos!

**R. **Santana!

**S. **Ok, Ok , pues ese es el motivo y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me pongan los cuernos antes de tener una relación formal con ella, así que mejor corto esto por lo sano y me dejo de tonterías.

**R. **Santana no seas impulsiva y piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, ustedes dos se están dando una oportunidad y al primer obstáculo te das por vencida?

**S.** Odio que siempre haya un hombre ahí tras los huesos de Q.

**R.** Pues ella es hermosa, también hay cientos de hombres tras de ti.

**S.** Si pero la diferencia es que yo los bateo a la primera y Quinn no porque a ella le siguen gustando los hombres!. (cruzando los brazos)

**R. **mmm buen punto.

**S**. Lo ves? Rachel desde lo de Britt aprendí que jamás debería de estar con una chica bisexual porque siempre estaría el maldito antojo de un pene en su vida! Al menos con Dani, Willow y Anne jamás tuve ese problema.

**R**. Por primera vez en mi vida no se que decirte.

**S.** Lo ves'? eso quiere decir que es muy grave el asunto.

**R.** Si… entonces habla con ella y mejor paren lo que tienen antes de que llegue a mas y ella se siga haciendo ilusiones.

**S. **Jaaaa… ilusiones si como no, además ni tenemos nada en concreto.

**R. **Nada? entonces nada mas se besuquean para pasar el rato?

**S.** eeeemmmm.

**R.** Ha pasado algo mas Santana?

**S. **No… bueno nos hemos tocado… ya sabes.

**R. **Mejor no me cuentes, pero ten algo en cuenta.

**S. **Qué?

**R. **A ustedes las unió el sexo, es algo que definitivamente siempre las va a atraer, si no quieres nada oficial con ella entonces no lo tengan, porque después de una vez ya no van a poder parar y pasará lo mismo de la otra vez.

**S. **No te apures, no va a pasar lo mismo, de hecho ya no saldré con ella, mejor que le de una oportunidad al tal Glenn.

**R.** Ya llegará alguien para ti San.

**S.** Si claro. (rodando los ojos)

Los días pasaron, casi era el día de la presentación de la campaña de Quinn, ella seguía buscando a Santana, pero ésta casi no le respondía a sus mensajes ni llamadas, la rubia la invitaba a salir pero ella se negaba argumentando exceso de trabajo, así que la chica de ojos verdes fue a hablar con Rachel para ver si sabía algo.

**R. **Quinn, pasa vecina (sonriendo).

**Q. **Qué pasa con Santana? (molesta)

**R.** Que bueno que también te de gusto verme Quinn (sonrisa falsa)

**Q.** Perdóname Rachel pero no estoy para formalidades.

**R.** Ok… (rodando los ojos)

**Q.** Te pregunte que, qué pasa con Santana? prácticamente me está ignorando, las cosas iban tan bien con ella y de repente todo se vino abajo (triste)

**R.** Pues.. No se que pueda pasar con ella (haciéndose la tonta)

**Q.** Rachel, Santana es tu mejor amiga (mueca de disgusto) algo te tuvo que haber contado.

**R. **Yo no se nada de lo de Glenn. (sorprendida por su comentario)

**Q.** De eso se trata?

**R.** Ehhhh (nerviosa) _diablos _(pensó)

**Q.** Dimeeee.

**R. **Santana me va a matar. (cara de miedo)

**Q.** Por favor dime. (angustiada)

**R.** Santana cree que tienes algún romance con Glenn. (hablando rápido)

**Q.** Queeeeé? Eso no es cierto Rachel te lo juro. (sorprendida)

**R.** Bueno yo no se, pero eso es lo que piensa Santana.

**Q.** Dios mío, como no me di cuenta antes.

**R.** Ella cree que vas a terminar en una relación con él.

**Q**. Nooo eso jamás pasará, él ni si quiera me atrae.

**R.** Si pero eso Santana no lo sabe.

**Q.** Yo nunca la cambiaría por nadie, ella es el amor de mi vida.

**R. **Debes de aclararlo con ella Quinn, Santana es muy insegura con respecto a ti y los hombres.

**Q.** Cielos… necesito demostrarle que ella es a la única que quiero en mi vida.

**R.** Si … definitivamente.

**Q.** Gracias por decirme lo que pasaba Rach, eres una gran amiga.

**R.** De nada, ojala se aclaren las cosas con Santana.

**Q.** Te veo en la noche en el teatro, la iré a buscar hoy mismo.

**R. **Ok, suerte.

Saliendo del departamento PezBerry, la rubia hizo una llamada.

**Q. **Hola buenas tardes, soy Quinn Fabray, cambio de planes, voy para allá.

La rubia se fue a su departamento a preparase para ir a hablar con Santana, cuando estaba lista, sacó de uno de sus cajones una cajita y la guardó en su bolso.

La función terminó así que Quinn fue directo al camerino de Santana, sacó de su bolso la cajita, la abrió y tocó a la puerta.

**S. **Adelante.

**Q.** Hola (tímida)

**S.** Quinn? Hola (indiferente)

**Q**. Ya que me has estado ignorando y rechazando estos días, decidí venir a verte.

**S.** He estado ocupada. (sin voltear a verla)

**Q**. No es verdad.

**S.** Si lo es.

**Q.** Santana mírame.

La chica volteó a ver a la rubia y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran directamente sobre el cuello de la chica.

**S**. Quinn… eso… es?

**Q. **Es el dije que me regalaste.

**S.** No puedo creer que aun lo conserves. (boca abierta)

**Q.** Y cómo no lo iba a hacer si es lo mas valioso que me han regalado.

**S.** Pero… no es tan fino. (frunciendo el ceño)

**Q**. No lo digo por eso… si no por el valor sentimental que tiene, en él está todo el amor que me tenías.

**S.** Si… (sonriendo con melancolía)

**Q**. Espera… ahora vuelvo.

La rubia salió unos segundos del camerino para entrar con un enorme arreglo de flores.

**Q**. Esto es para ti,.

**S.** Son hermosas, Q, no debiste de haberte molestado (sonriendo) … Por cierto…(frunciendo el ceño)

**Q.** Qué?

**S.** Es miércoles y no me han llegado las flores de cada semana.

**Q.** mmmmm.

La latina siguió admirando las flores que la rubia le había obsequiado, luego se fijó en la pequeña tarjeta que venía en ellas, inmediatamente abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver el logo que estaba impreso en ella.

**S. **Qué es esto Quinn? (ojos muy abiertos)

**Q.** Lee la tarjeta por favor. (sonriendo)

La latina procedió a leer el mensaje en la tarjeta.

"_Como cada miércoles desde hace casi un año, esperando que algún día me puedas perdonar y regreses a mi lado, TE AMO Santana López…. Quinn Fabray"_

**S.** Tu… tú eres el tipo de las flores? (ojos muy abiertos)

**Q.** Tipa jejeje y sip soy yo. (apenada)

**S. **Pero… cómo, por qué no me habías dicho? (ojos mas abiertos)

**Q. **Porque no encontraba el momento exacto para hacerlo, hasta hoy. (mordíéndose el labio)

**S.** Pero siempre eran anónimas… solo con esta pluma roja impresa. (frunciendo el ceño)

**Q**. Si… no tuve el valor de poner mi firma en la tarjeta porque sabia que no las aceptarías, así que decidí plasmar en ella algo que significara para ti.

**S.** Una pluma roja? (levantando una ceja)

**Q. **De hecho es una pluma roja de gorrión.

**S. **Ohhhh…. Lo recuerdas.? (boca abierta)

**Q. **Siempre, cada palabra, cada detalle (sonriendo)

**S.** Y por qué cada miércoles? (frunciendo el ceño otra vez)

**Q. **Porque un maldito miércoles fue el día que te hice tanto daño, el día en que por mi cobardía te perdí, el día que no sólo tu corazón se quebró sino también el mío, el día en que perdí al amor de mi vida. (triste)

**S.** Quinn… (también triste)

**Q**. Te amo Santana, estoy muy segura de eso, no quiero a nadie en mi vida mas que a ti, dame la oportunidad de seguir conquistándote por favor. (tomándole las manos)

**S.** Quinnie (mirándola con ternura)

La latina se fue hacia la rubia con un gran abrazo, sentía que el corazón se le saldría de la emoción que sentía.

**S.** Esto es tan extraño y lindo a la vez.

**Q**. Solo quiero estar contigo mi amor.

**S.** Lo dices en serio?

**Q. **Te lo juro… déjame seguir conquistándote si? (puchero)

**S. **Si Quinn, quiero que lo hagas. (sonriendo)

Con esas palabras los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas por la felicidad, pero la latina no permitió que llorara y la calmó con un beso lleno de ternura.

…...

_**Ahhh… les gustó? Es mas empalagoso que el de ayer jajaja =P, pero disfrútenlo mientras puedan porque si creen que el drama terminó, están muy equivocados muajajaja, pero antes de llegar a eso, les seguiré dando al menos un capítulo mas de "amor" ahhh y no se me olvida se viene Quinntana sex jejejejej**_

_**Estoy subiendo capítulos seguidos porque tengo bastante tiempo libre, pero si sigo así creo que terminaré la historia antes de lo esperado, así que no se si mañana suba otro ya veremos.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, síganlo haciendo, soy parecida a Rachel que no puede vivir sin aplausos, pues yo sin comentarios tampoco puedo vivir jaja, gracias.**_


	32. Sólo Obsérvala

_**Hola a todo bueno por fin les traigo una actualización, por cierto sigo traumada con la inminente salida de Santana de Glee, si ya sé que han dicho que solo será por algunos capítulos pero algo me dice que esos capítulos serán muuuuchos…quiero llorar.**_

…

**Capítulo 32. Solo obsérvala.**

Después de la confesión de Quinn, las chicas se quedaron por varios minutos de pie, abrazándose y besándose tiernamente, pero fueron interrumpidas por la pequeña diva.

**R.** Santana, ya nos vamos? Ohhh perdón chicas no quise interrumpir. (apenada)  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes Berry, tranquila, estamos portándonos bien. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya veo, me da gusto que hayan arreglado sus diferencias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A mí también. (mirando a los ojos a la latina)  
><strong>R. <strong>Wooow Santana, está noche el tipo te envió flores aún más bellas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno Berry, no me lo vas a creer pero ya sé quién me las envía.  
><strong>R. <strong>En serio? Es algún anciano millonario excéntrico y viudo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajajajaja no mi querido Hobbit, resulta que no es hombre, es una hermosa chica.  
><strong>R. <strong>Si? Quién? dime.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tal vez la conozcas, es la famosa fotógrafa y ahora modelo: Quinn Fabray.  
><strong>R. <strong>En serio? Oh por dios, estás diciendo la verdad? (boca abierta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Rach, soy yo, siempre he sido yo. (apenada)  
><strong>R. <strong>Entonces… tú también le enviaste las flores la noche en qué ganó el Tony? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso es verdad, fuiste tú? (frunciendo el ceño también)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si chicas… Yo tenía la corazonada de que ganarías… de hecho vine de Londres para estar presente en la entrega de premios y también cuando estrenaron la obra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué no te acercaste a saludar?.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué va a ser?... Por mi cobardía, pero además la noche de la premiación te vi con tu ex novia Willow, te veías muy feliz y sinceramente no pude acercarme porque los celos me estaban comiendo viva, sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo así que simplemente solo te admiré de lejos y ya.  
><strong>S. <strong>Wooow. (sorprendida)  
><strong>R.<strong> Si… quién iba a decir que desde hace mucho has estado vigilando a Santana… espeluznante (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me estás diciendo acosadora? (indignada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Jejeje claro que no Quinn, como crees? (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ajá. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh Quinnie eres tan adorable. (puchero)  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno, bueno que les parece si para celebrar este día de confesiones, nos vamos a cenar ustedes Jesse y yo. (sonrisa)  
><strong>S. <strong>Como una especia de cita doble?  
><strong>R. <strong>Si así le quieres llamar pues sí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero aquí Quinn es la que me quiere conquistar y ella no me ha hecho ninguna invitación para ninguna cita. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Santana que ridícula eres. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mira Berry es mejor que calles esa bocota que tienes o…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tranquilas… dios, si no están discutiendo cada 5 minutos no están felices… San te gustaría acompañarme a una cita doble aquí con los StBerry?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que ship tan ridículo. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Y Quinntana es muy lindo? (indignada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si es HERMOSO. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> San… quieres ir o no? (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ooops perdón Quinnie, claro que si… con la condición de que Berry cierre su bocota en toda la cena.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Uhhh ya estuvo que no irás. (decepcionada)  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn! (indignada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón Rachel pero tú nunca te callas. (apenada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja ya pues mejor vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde, mañana tenemos ensayo tempranito.

Las parejas se fueron a la cita, las chicas Quinntana en toda la cena estuvieron tomadas de la mano, Santana después de mucho tiempo por fin sentía cierta seguridad con respecto a la rubia, así que estuvo muy relajada durante la cena.

Los 4 chicos regresaron al edificio y se dirigieron al departamento PezBerry.

**R.** Santana ya es tarde es mejor que te quedes hoy a pasar la noche aquí, avísale a Sam.  
><strong>S. <strong>Está bien "mamá"… por cierto, te vas a quedar tú también a pasar la noche Jesse?  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeeé? Lo pregunto para saber si ésta noche tendré que dormir con mi IPod encendido, afortunadamente no me lo llevé al departamento de Sam, es que tus gritotes se escuchan en todo el edificio Berry.  
><strong>R.<strong> Por dios, eso es mentira.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo es.  
><strong>Je.<strong> Bueno Santana gracias a tu comentario, dudo que ahora Rachel quiera que me quede, está bastante apenada.  
><strong>S. <strong>jajajajja ya calma tus tetas Berry, yo no les echaré a perder sus planes, es mas ya pueden ir pasando a tu recámara mientras Fabray y yo charlamos un rato mas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si claro "charlar" 

Los StBerry se fueron al dormitorio.

**S. **Y bien Quinnie?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esa mirada que significa exactamente?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno, pensaba si te gustaría charlar… besarme, acariciarme… o pasar a mi recámara. (moviendo rápido las cejas)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Wooow… bueno San, las últimas 3 opciones son realmente tentadoras, peeero, ya es tarde mañana tienes ensayo y aun somos amigas, recuérdalo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios, es cierto, entonces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Un beso de buenas noches estaría bien no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa idea me agrada.

Las chicas se besaron.

**Q.** San… pasado mañana es la presentación de la campaña… si me vas a acompañar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Como tu cita?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Obvio, quiero llegar contigo de la mano.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahí estaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor… ya que mañana tu ensayo termina muy temprano, me gustaría llevarte a una cita pero solo tú y yo.  
><strong>S. <strong>OK… a dónde?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sorpresa, paso por ti en la tarde a casa de Sam.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok… y aprovechamos para pasar a comprarme un hermoso vestido para la presentación de la campaña… tu ya lo tienes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si un diseñador me lo regaló.  
><strong>S. <strong>Suertuda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno San no creo que alcancemos de tiempo para ir a comprar tu vestido, a donde te llevaré no hay tiendas de ese tipo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues a donde me vas a llevar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te dije es sorpresa ok?, hasta mañana, descansa y recuerda que te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si nena, descansa también, gracias por las hermosas flores ah y sueña conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siempre lo hago.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pervertida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja si López yo soy la pervertida. 

Las chicas se despidieron con un rico beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente Quinn pasó por Santana al departamento de Sam.

**S.** Ok Quinn recibí tu mensaje sobre lo de llevar ropa cómoda, ahora dime a dónde vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, estoy un poco harta de la ciudad así que nos vamos a Brooklyn, más bien al parque de diversiones de Coney Island, hace años que no me subo a una rueda de la fortuna.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás hablando en serio? Ese parque está casi en ruinas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues antes de que desaparezca, quiero ir y que mejor que con tu compañía, no crees? Además quiero ir a la playa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú me tienes así. (besándola en la mejilla) 

Las chicas llegaron a Coney Island, pasearon de la mano, tomaron unas cervezas, vieron los shows de freaks, comieron perros calientes, visitaron uno de los acuarios, compraron algunas chucherías… luego se fueron directo a la playa.

**S.** Dios… esta playa sí que es asquerosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajajaja Santana todo te parece mal.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es la verdad Q, la gente de aquí es más rara que Berry y mira el mar, iuggg  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón San, pensé que te gustaría venir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Obvio me encantó, solo bromeo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, relajada ya sabes, últimamente todo ha sido trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y fiestas con Sam.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso ya se terminó Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mejor abrázame, tengo frio, ya quiero que sea verano.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aun falta un mes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me gustan los veranos sabes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> A mí también.

Las chicas abrazadas observaron la puesta del sol, para luego regresar a la ciudad.

Departamento de Sam.

**Q.** Me voy San… mañana es un día de locos y tengo que estar desde temprano en la agencia luego de ahí tengo que ir al salón y no sé cuanto más, te veo en el evento verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si nena, iré con Rachel y Jesse.

En ese momento llega Sam.

**Sam.** Hola chicas buenas noches.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Es lindo verte por aquí Quinn (falso)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Sam, pero ya me voy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mañana es el lanzamiento de campaña de Q.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Si en la agencia no se habla de otra cosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Asistirás?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No me invitaron.  
><strong>S.<strong> Q? (mirando con ojos de cachorro a la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro… Sam le pediré a Sasha mi asistente que te de un pase, puedes llegar con los chicos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Gracias Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, nos vemos chicos.

La latina acompañó a la salida a la rubia.

**S. **Vete con cuidado nena, me llamas cuando estés en casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso, la morena entró al departamento.

**Sam.** Bueno al parecer todas las dudas que tenias con respecto a Quinn ya no te importan verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, ella ha tenido detalles ya sabes, siento que es sincera.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Espero que no te decepciones Santana, solo observa a Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque me lo dices? (intrigada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya ves. (indiferente)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si sabes algo dímelo Sam. (molesta)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hay un tipo creo que se llama Glenn, todos los días la visita y se queda por horas en la agencia con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es su jefe. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno no sé tú pero yo a mi jefa jamás la he saludado de beso, ni la abrazo por minutos (alzando los hombors)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam….  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Solo te digo que tengas cuidado ok, descansa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mañana nos vamos juntos a la presentación?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo no iré, Quinn me invitó porque tu se lo pediste, no porque quisiera, buenas noches Santana. 

Las palabras de Sam, levantaron nuevamente ciertas dudas en la latina, realmente odiaba sentirse insegura con respecto a Quinn y los hombres.

Después de dejar a la latina, la rubia llegó a su departamento, justo cuando estaba entrando recibió una llamada de Rachel.

**R.** Quinn ya llegaron de su cita?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Rach justo acabo de llegar a mi departamento.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y cómo les fue?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Genial, me recordó tanto al verano de hace casi 4 años.  
><strong>R. <strong>O sea que ya tuvieron relaciones sexuales?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ah es que como dijiste que te recordó al verano de hace 4 años y por si no lo recuerdas ese verano se la pasaron teniendo sexo como conejos, prácticamente todos los días a todas horas y por todos lados.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que graciosa eres.  
><strong>R. <strong>Solo digo la verdad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues no, para tu información aun no hemos llegado a eso, primero le pediré a Santana que sea mi novia.  
><strong>R. <strong>Y cuando se lo pedirás?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mañana mismo, después de la presentación de la campaña, la llevaré a la azotea del edificio, habrá una mesa para 2, champaña, etc., ya tengo todo planeado.  
><strong>R.<strong> Que romántico.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni se te ocurra comentarle nada a Santana, ya conozco lo chismosa que eres.  
><strong>R.<strong> No soy chismosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo eres y todo mundo lo sabemos.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ya pues, no te preocupes que no le diré nada, te lo prometo.

Por fin la gran noche para Quinn llegó, iba vestida perfectamente para la ocasión, su vestido, peinado y maquillaje era perfecto, eso asentaba aun más su belleza.

Justo en la entrada del evento, Santana, Rachel y Jesse se presentaron, seguidos de Kurt, Blaine, Artie y Tina, al ver a la latina, la rubia inmediatamente fue a su encuentro y la tomó de la mano para entrar a la presentación, por su puesto los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, los fotógrafos y reporteros enloquecieron, querían fotos y declaraciones de las chicas, ellas los ignoraron y entraron al edificio.

Los ejecutivos de Maybelline ya se encontraban en el interior del salón, Glenn fue directo a recibir a Quinn y le indicó la mesa donde debía sentarse, sin soltar la mano de Santana, fueron directo ahí y se sentaron. Glenn, se sentó a un lado de la rubia, la latina no pudo evitar sentir coraje ante eso.

La presentación de la campaña comenzó, proyectaron el comercial para televisión que Quinn había filmado, así como todas las fotografías de la publicidad visual con la imagen de la rubia, todos los presentes estaban muy impresionados por la belleza de la chica de ojos verdes.

Santana se sentía sumamente orgullosa de la rubia y con un apretón de mano y una mirada de ternura, se lo demostró.

La presentación de la campaña terminó y continuó la cena y el brindis que se ofreció a todos los invitados, Glenn no perdía el tiempo para cruzar palabra con la rubia, finalmente le dijo:

**G.** Quinn, vamos te presentaré con algunos de los principales distribuidores de nuestro producto en el país.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mi amor ahora vuelvo, Glenn me quiere presentar a no sé quién.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien nena, yo iré a la mesa con los chicos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok amor espérame porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
><strong>S <strong>.Ok Q.

A lo lejos la latina podía ver claramente que Glenn puso su brazo sobre la cintura de Quinn, veía como reían y saludaban a extraños, la única manera que encontró para calmar sus celos fue pedir más copas de alcohol.

**R.** Santana no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?  
><strong>S. <strong>No (sin apartar la mirada sobre Quinn)  
><strong>R.<strong> Solo te recuerdo que es la noche de Quinn, no la eches a perder.

La latina ante ese comentario, le dio una mirada fulminante de enojo a la pequeña diva, lo que hizo que ésta se espantara.

Pasaron los minutos y Glenn seguía acaparando la atención de Quinn.

**T. **Chicos Artie y yo ya nos vamos, el evento está muy lindo pero ni siquiera hemos podido felicitar a Quinn y ya nos estamos durmiendo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Si el tipo aquel no deja ni a sol ni a sombra a Quinn.  
><strong>T.<strong> Se nota a leguas su doble intención.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tina!  
><strong>T. <strong>Es verdad, no la ha soltado en toda la noche, la ha tenido abrazada así por horas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno chicos es una lástima que se tengan que ir, no se preocupen nosotros los despedimos de Quinn (tratando de que la chica asiática dejara de hablar)  
><strong>T.<strong> Nos vemos pronto amigos.

La noche siguió y Quinn no se aparecía por la mesa de sus amigos. En cierto momento la latina perdió de vista a la rubia, se estaba angustiando, finalmente la vio en la barra de las bebidas muy sonriente con Glenn y fue cuando no pudo más y explotó.

**S.** Suficiente, me voy, vienen chicos? (mirando a Rachel y Jesse)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana… el evento aun no termina, espera a que Quinn se desocupe y nos despedimos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si me quedo a esperarla a que se desocupe va a amanecer y no estoy para eso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mañana no tenemos ensayo ni función.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero estoy agotada y tu no me has dejado beber, así que me voy, no se preocupen ustedes pueden quedarse.  
><strong>R.<strong> No te vayas Quinn se va molestar si lo haces. (intentando que la latina se quedara)  
><strong>Q.<strong> jaaa no creo que se dé cuenta si me voy o me quedo, esta muuuuy ocupada con ese tipo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no te vayas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nos vemos chicos.

La latina salió muy enojada del evento, una vez más se sintió ignorada por la rubia.

Departamento de Sam.

**S.** Hola Trouty aun no te duermes?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estoy viendo una película está casi por terminar, que tal el evento?  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto para Quinn…  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mmmm, tú no te ves muy feliz que digamos…  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray estuvo toda la noche abrazada de ese tal Glenn.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No me digas?…eso no es novedad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te dije que observaras a Quinn, ella todo el tiempo esta coqueteando con él.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si quiere estar con él que me lo diga de frente, ashhh odio que me haga esto, buenas noches Sam. 

10 min después el teléfono de Sam sonó.

**Bl**. Sam… Buenas noches perdón que llame a esta hora, pero quiero saber si Santana está ya en tu casa?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si hermano, llegó hace un rato, ya se fue a dormir.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ahh que bueno, estábamos preocupados como se fue sola.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Dile a Rachel que llegó bien que ya no se preocupe.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Jajaja ok yo le diré, nos vemos luego bro. 

Una hora después en el evento.

**Je.** Rachel ya vámonos estoy cansado y Quinn no tiene para cuando venir hacia acá.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si ya me aburrí, deja voy y la interrumpo para decirle que nos vamos.

La pequeña judía fue directo hacia la barra donde Quinn aun seguía muy encantada de la vida platicando con Glenn.

**R.** Quinn, perdón que los interrumpa, pero vengo a despedirme, ya nos vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya? Pero cómo? No se vayan quiero pasar un tiempo con ustedes, disculpa Glenn, ahora vuelvo. (alejándose del joven)  
><strong>R. <strong>Lo siento Quinn, ya es muy tarde y estamos cansados, Blaine y Kurt se acaban de ir también.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y Santana?  
><strong>R. <strong>Ella se fue hace como una hora y media.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué ¿? pero por qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn toda la noche has estado en compañía de tu jefe (mueca de disgusto) Obviamente ella lo notó y prefirió irse.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nooo pero hoy le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia. (angustiada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Perdóname Quinn pero si eso hubiera sido habrías cortado tu "conversación" con Glenn hace 2 horas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me di cuenta, el tiempo se me fue rápido.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ella se fue muy molesta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puede ser, apenas que las cosas se estaban arreglando, soy una idiota.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues ve pensando bien en la disculpa que le darás porque créeme se fue muuuy enojada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mañana a primera hora iré a verla.  
><strong>R. <strong>En fin, nos vemos Quinn, sigue con tu…. jefe.

A la mañana siguiente la latina se despertó y a regañadientes se levantó para irse a duchar, se encontró con Sam quien estaba en la cocina desayunando.

**S.** Buenos días Trouty, veo que madrugaste.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sí, tengo un casting importantísimo en unas horas, así que iré al spa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios… (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sigues molesta con Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni me la menciones, me voy a bañar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok.

Minutos después, tocaron a la puerta.

**Q.** Buenos días Sam, se encuentra Santana?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mmm si está bañándose, pasa para que la esperes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

**Sam.** Gustas desayunar? Hay jugo y fruta.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No gracias, solo esperaré a Santana. (indiferente)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok, toma asiento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así está bien gracias. (más indiferente)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Como quieras. (alzando los hombros)

En ese momento la latina salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, Quinn estaba de espaldas y sin reconocerla de inmediato, lanzó un comentario. 

**S.** Wooow Trouty que buen culo te conseguiste, lástima que ya no compartamos.

En ese momento la rubia se dio la vuelta para mirar a Santana. 

**S.** Fabray. (asustada)

La latina huyó rápidamente con rumbo a su habitación.

**Q.** Tu y San comparten chicas? (mirando con enojo a Sam)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya no (balbuceando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Que no, como puedes pensar eso?… bueno me voy te quedas en tu casa, bye.

El chico salió apresurado y muy nervioso del departamento.

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de la latina y sin tocar entró.

**Q. **Gracias por despedirte anoche Santana.

La latina aun envuelta en su toalla se estaba cepillando el cabello y al escuchar esas palabras de la rubia, volteó a verla con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

**S. **Discuuuulpame Fabray, pero no quise interrumpir tu eterna plática con tu amiguito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Él no es mi amiguito Santana, es mi jefe.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, a veces se me olvida, ese detalle…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, ya habíamos hablado respecto a eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana odio cuando tienes esta actitud conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo odio que me quieras ver la cara de tonta, me pediste ser tu "pareja" en la presentación, pero jamás me dijiste que solo sería por media hora. (alzando la voz)**  
>Q<strong>. Mira, siento mucho haberte dejado ahí pero entiéndeme tenía que convivir con algunos ejecutivos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si eso fue solo por un rato y después te largaste con el tipejo ese a "platicar" de no sé qué tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De negocios.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto, con él siempre se trata de negocios. (molesta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana… 

La latina ya no discutió más, e ignoró a la rubia, que no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que sentarse sobre la cama esperando que la morena se dignara a dirigirle la palabra.

La latina terminó de cepillarse el cabello y sin recato alguno, se despojó de la toalla que la envolvía, mostrando su desnudez a la rubia cuya reacción fue voltear la mirada hacia otro lado.

**S.** En serio Fabray, te cohíbes al verme desnuda? Por favor lo has hecho cientos de veces .(mirándola a través del espejo del tocador)

La rubia no dijo nada y siguió mirando como al espacio.

La morena comenzó a untarse crema corporal, la rubia de reojo veía la acción, sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de ella.

**S.** Hey Fabray, necesito ayuda, no alcanzo a untarme crema en la espalda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.. (levantándose de la cama)

La rubia tomó la botella de la crema, puso algo de ella en su mano y comenzó a esparcirla por la espalda de la latina, la piel de la chica era suave, disfrutaba mucho de la sensación que le provocaba el tocarla, justo cuando las manos de Quinn estaban por llegar al trasero de la latina, se detuvo de golpe, ante eso la morena volteó a verla con una risa burlona.

**S.** Nerviosa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.

La latina tomó por la cintura a la rubia y chocó sus labios con los de la chica, tomó el labio inferior de esta con sus dientes, Quinn inmediatamente se tensó al sentir eso, Santana dio un leve mordisco al labio para luego succionarlo con sus labios.

De alguna manera la rubia no respondió del todo al beso, así que la latina, dejó de besarla.

**S.** mmm al parecer no estás de ánimos para besarme.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No es eso, solo que la última vez que estuvimos en una situación así y estabas enojada las cosas se pusieron feas.  
><strong>S.<strong> En efecto esa vez estaba muy enojada, pero ya te dije que no te iba a hacer daño, solo quería asustarte, hoy no estoy realmente enojada, solo estoy muy cachonda. (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bueno dijiste que no quieres sexo hasta que haya algo oficial entre nosotras y aun somos amigas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, si no quieres estar conmigo no hay problema. (alzado los hombros)

La latina abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una tanga, justo cuando subió una de sus piernas para ponérselas, la rubia tomó su muñeca para evitar que lo hiciera.

**Q.** No te la pongas.

La rubia le quitó de las manos la prenda de tela a la latina y la aventó al suelo, en un movimiento la sentó encima del tocador y comenzó a besarla ávidamente con tanta pasión que parecía que sería la última vez que lo haría.

**S.** mmmm Quinn

La rubia separó más las piernas de la morena para poder colocarse entre ellas, poco a poco fue llevando su mano derecha hacia el centro de la chica, al llegar a ahí, empezó frotar las yemas de sus dedos en los pliegues de la vagina de la chica, sin dejar de besarla.

**Q**. Dios…San ya estas húmeda.

**S.** Te dije que estaba muy cachonda (voz entrecortada)

La chica de ojos verdes llevó sus dedos al clítoris de la morena y lo acarició despacio logrando con eso que Santana soltara gemidos.

**S.** Ohhh mmmmm mierda mmmm que rico, mas Q.

Quinn notó como la latina estaba ya bastante lubricada, sentía que iba a explotar en ese momento por el deseo enorme que tenia por hacerla suya una vez más, así que sin pensarlo más, introdujo su dedo medio en el interior de la vagina de la chica.

**S.** cieeeelos, que dem,… ohhh si, que bien se siente, maldita sea si si mas aaggg.

La rubia podía sentir como Santana temblaba de placer ante los bombeos que le daba con su dedo y sin que la chica se lo pidiera, metió un dedo más en su orificio, logrando que ésta arquera su espalda.

**S.** Ayyy diioooooos ah ah mmmm mas fuerte Quinn mas cógeme fuerte.

Y así lo hizo, empujó mas fuerte los dedos en la chica, los sacaba y los metía muy rápido, cuando estaba en su interior los curveaba, en cuestión de segundos la latina estaba sudando, su cuerpo se retorcía, la rubia sentía como las paredes interiores de Santana estaban apretando cada vez más sus dedos, señal que no tardaría mucho en venirse.

**Q.** Vente Santana, quiero que te vengas para mi, hazlo mi amor. (sin dejar de besarla)

Quinn siguió metiendo los dedos en la vagina de Santana, con el pulgar frotaba su clítoris, la besaba desesperadamente, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la morena, luego cambiaba sus labios a los pezones de la chica para chuparlos y en ese momento sintió que la latina se tensó liberando un gran orgasmo.

**S. **Puuuta madreeee diossss que riiiiiiico…. Mmmmm ah ah ah mieeeerda, ohhhhh.

La latina bastante agitada, trataba de recuperar el aliento

**S. **Eso estuvo delicioso Fabray, no has perdido tu encanto, sabes perfectamente cómo hacerme sentir genial.

La latina siguió besando a la rubia, luego bajó, del tocador donde la había sentado la otra chica y se puso frente a la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

**S. **Quieres que te devuelva el favor?.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que sí.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Ahora mismo…**_

**S.** Pero recuerdo que una vez dijiste que un pene jamás se compararía con mis malditos dedos. (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana! (puchero)

La latina con risa burlona, atacó el cuelo de la rubia con besos húmedos, llegando hasta la mandíbula de la chica para luego besarla en los labios, mientras hacía eso bajaba el zipper del vestido de la rubia, la despojó de él, desabrochó el sostén de Quinn y lo aventó al piso… llevó sus manos a los senos de la rubia que ante el toque se pusieron erectos, bajó su cabeza y con sus labios masajeó los pezones rosados , pasó la lengua encima de ellos, consiguiendo los gemidos de la chica de ojos verdes.

Después la llevó a la cama, la recostó y con un movimiento, recorrió con su lengua el cuerpo de la rubia desde el cuello hasta el vientre, con sus manos tomó los bordes de la tanga de Quinn, y empezó a bajarla con ayuda de la chica, quien levantó un poco sus caderas para que la morena pudiese quitarle la prenda íntima. Cuando por fin la chica estaba totalmente desnuda, la latina le separó las piernas, admirando la vagina húmeda y totalmente expuesta de la rubia.

**S.** Mmmmm Quinnie, totalmente depilada, como me gusta.

La latina empezó a soplar lentamente sobre el centro de Quinn, haciéndola torcerse de placer, Santana estaba más que caliente al admirarle su vagina con los pliegues totalmente empapados e hinchados y el clítoris muy erecto.

**Q**. Ya no me tomes más el pelo Santana y cómetela. (desesperada)

La latina sonrió al ver la cara de desesperación de Quinn y llevó su lengua directo a la raja del centro de la chica, probando el sabor que hace años no lo hacía.

**S.** Mmmm nena, sigues sabiendo exactamente igual de delicioso que hace años.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San….

La morena continuó pasando su lengua por toda la vagina de la rubia hasta llegar a su clítoris para masajearlo.

**Q.** Oh ohhh… por dios si mi amor justo ahí mmmm

Santana no podía creer lo empapada que estaba Quinn, parecía que era una catarata, sin dudarlo introdujo de golpe dos dedos en la rubia, haciendo que ésta abriera los ojos por la sorpresa de sentirlos así de repente.

**Q.** Dios miooooo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena… estas apretadísima, hace cuanto que no tienes sexo? 

La rubia no respondió y solo cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el placer que la latina le estaba dando. Las embestidas de Santana fueron de menos a más al punto de que su mano empezara a dolerle.

**Q.** Mas San más no pares dame mas.

La latina curveaba sus dedos cada que los metía en la chica, decidió introducir un tercer dígito y su propia humedad incrementó al sentir como las paredes de la rubia se abrían más al tener un tercer dedo en ella.

**Q.** Ahhhggggg Santana me estas matando, más mi amor mas.

Después de esas palabras la rubia experimento un gran y delicioso orgasmo, la latina se tumbó encima de la chica colocando su cabeza en el abdomen de la rubia, cuando empezó a escuchar unos sollozos que obviamente provenían de la otra chica.

**S. **Hey Q queé pasa, estas bien? (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia no contestó y los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto.

**S.** Ay por dios Quinn, te hice daño? (viendo hacia la vagina de la rubia) Perdóname nena no me di cuenta (muy angustiada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No mi amor no (tomando la cara de la morena y besándola) Sólo estoy feliz.

La rubia dio un fuerte abrazo a la latina.

**S. **Q, se que estas feliz pero no puedo respirar (hablando con dificultad).  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón mi amor (seguía llorando) estoy feliz porque por fin volví a ser tuya.

Esas palabras hicieron que una sensación muy placentera envolviera el cuerpo de la latina, era pura felicidad combinada con ternura.

**S. **Quinnie.. (poniéndose encima de la rubia)

La latina empezó a dar pequeños besos en la frente, ojos, nariz, mejillas y los labios de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Me encantas bebé.

Bebé, después de casi 4 años nuevamente llamaba así a la rubia.

**Q.** No sé cómo explicar lo que siento San, por fin estamos juntas de esta manera otra vez, no quiero termine.  
><strong>S.<strong> jejeje créeme blondie, esto apenas comienza.

La latina atacó los labios de la rubia con besos llenos de pasión, esa mañana sería bastante larga.

…

_**Les gustó? Espero que sí.**_

_**Bueno como les dije el drama se viene nuevamente, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios a Ryofu. housenii , **__**Luz, sidneyspain, Gabu, ZLM, Maira, Alex y a los guest que no se si sean el mismo jejeje**_

_**El siguiente capítulo definitivamente tengo que escribirlo con más cuidado, es muy importante para la historia y creo que será muy largo así que igual lo divido en dos partes, no lo sé.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	33. Hoy perdí todo

_**Hola, vieron ya city of angeles?...ay me salieron unas lagrimitas al ver el homenaje a Finn/Cory =(**_

_**Bueno, pues les dejo este nuevo capitulo, hay unas escenas que pasan al mismo tiempo, espero le entiendan, a ver que les parece :-S**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33. Hoy perdí todo.<strong>

Quinn estaba encima de Santana tijereteando, los movimientos pélvicos de la rubia iban incrementando, le encantaba la sensación que le producía el chocar su centro directamente con el de la latina, sus clítoris rozaban en cada embestida de la rubia, el sonido del choque de su piel era música para sus oídos.

**S.** mmmm Quinnie, eres maravillosa sigue sigue mmmmm

La chica de ojos verdes continuó moliendo sus caderas, llevó una de sus manos al seno izquierdo de la morena, lo apretó y jugó con su pezón.

**Q.** Me encantan tus tetas Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Son tuyas Q, sigue mmmm me fascina cuando usas ese lenguaje, a mi me encanta tu culo (masajeándolo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohhh cielos.

Los movimientos de la rubia continuaron hasta que un choque eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era un orgasmo mas de esa mañana , segundos después a Santana le sucedió lo mismo, Quinn bajó del cuerpo de la morena para acostarse a su lado.

**Q.** Dios mío, esto es simplemente maravilloso. (voz entrecortada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Es genial estar contigo Q, me vuelves loca. (besándola despacio)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y tu a mi San, me urgía estar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por eso te depilaste? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja bueno si, en parte, se que te encanta mi vagina depilada, así que como estos días habíamos estado casi a punto de hacerlo, decidí mantenerla así por las dudas. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Wooow me encanta ser la razón por la que te depiles bebé.  
><strong>Q<strong>. jajajaj eres una tonta , Te Amo (besándola)

La latina pasó sus manos por la espalda de Quinn para acercarla mas ella.

**Q. **En serio ya te recuperaste después del último orgasmo?'  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno… si, tu no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, eres insaciable… hemos tenido cuantas rondas 4?  
><strong>S. <strong>En realidad 5, pero te dije que esta mañana iba a ser muy larga, de hecho ya casi es medio día.

Un ruido extraño se escuchó.

**S.** jajajaj tienes hambre nena?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ooops bueno no desayune y tanta actividad ya me despertó el apetito. (apenada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok iré a ver que hay en la cocina.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sam dijo que había fruta y jugo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno veré si hay algo mas.

La latina se paró de la cama, la rubia no pudo evitar admirar una vez mas la desnudez de la chica.

**S.** Te gusta lo que ves no es así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me fascina, pero no quiero que salgas así de la habitación, ponte algo, tal vez llegue Sam y no quiero que te vea desnuda.  
><strong>S.<strong> _Ay Q si supieras que él ya me ha visto así varias veces _(pensó) Ok nena, me pondré mi bata, tranquila.

Minutos después la latina entró a la habitación con una charola llena de comida.

**S.** Bueno nena te traje la fruta y el jugo, además preparé unos sándwiches.. Necesito ir al supermercado aquí no hay nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes mi amor con esto está bien. (besándola)

Las chicas comieron… después de eso, la latina empezó a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo de la rubia.

**Q. **En serio ya quieres otra vez? (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena tu tienes la culpa por estar endemoniadamente buena, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad al tener aquí frente a mi totalmente desnuda, eres una diosa.**  
>Q<strong>. Basta San, no digas mentiras.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo hago, en serio estas hermosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu estás mucho mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno eso es verdad  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja dios que presumida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Debo de serlo, no te creas ya hablando en serio, o sea quien no va presumir el tener a la chica mas bella de todo el mundo a su lado.?  
><strong>Q.<strong> San…

La rubia se acercó a la latina para besarla, pronto esos besos se hicieron mas apasionados y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban teniendo sexo otra vez.

Después de otro orgasmo, Santana seguía besando la espalda de Quinn.

**Q. **Mmmm Santana, déjame descansar un poquito.  
><strong>S. <strong>No hay tiempo para eso, hay que aprovechar .  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaj amor, tenemos todo lo que resta del día para eso, además estoy desvelada, anoche llegué muy tarde de la presentación, deja me duermo media hora, solo para recuperarme y te prometo que después de eso te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras.

**S.** Lo que quiera, estas segura? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo que quieras amor,  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm Fabray espero que no te arrepientas después de tus palabras, porque créeme, tendrás que salir de aquí en silla de ruedas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Uuuyyy que rico, entonces me dejas dormir poquito? (puchero)

**S.** Okkk pero a la media hora te despierto eh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok duerme yo mientras iré a darme una ducha rápida.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si amor. (besándola)

La latina fue a ducharse, cuando estaba saliendo del baño escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un celular, así que entró a la recamara, el sonido provenía del bolso de Quinn, sacó el celular y vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

**S. **_Glenn? Y este estúpido ahora que quiere con mi mujer? _(pensó)

La latina dejó sobre el buró el teléfono y lo ignoró, luego volteó a ver a la rubia que estaba profundamente dormida y decidió ir por su celular para tomarle una foto.

**S. **Ohh Quinnie te ves hermosa dormida después de tener un alucinante sexo.

La latina se acercó para besar la frente de la rubia y decidió subir la foto a su con el título "mi bella durmiente", el teléfono de Quinn volvió a sonar.

**S.** Este tipo no se cansa.

Nuevamente ignoró las llamadas, minutos después el sonido del celular fue diferente, se trataba de un mensaje de texto, la latina no pudo evitar la curiosidad de ver quién se lo había enviado, inmediatamente la rabia se apoderó de ella cuando vio el remitente.

**S.** Hijo de puta ahora que quieres?

_Quinn, hola te he marcado varias veces pero al parecer estas ocupada, solo quería confirmar nuestra cita de mañana temprano, te llevaré a un lugar muy lindo se que te va a encantar, por cierto ayer dejé mi abrigo en tu departamento, en un rato más iré por el, gracias por la maravillosa velada de anoche._

**S.** Qué diablos es esto? (frunciendo el ceño)

La morena, sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada al leer el mensaje, se sintió insegura, engañada.

**S. **Cómo puedes jugar así conmigo Quinn?

La chica sentía muchas emociones en ella, era tristeza, dolor, coraje, decepción, así que sin dudarlo se vistió rápido y salió del departamento, sentía que nuevamente se estaba repitiendo la historia con Quinn.

Horas después la rubia despertó, volteó para abrazar a Santana , pero encontró la cama vacía.

**Q**. _Que hora es? _(pensó mientras veía su reloj) diablos, es tardísimo dormí por casi 3 horas, Santana me va a matar.

La rubia enredada en las sábanas salió de la habitación pensando que la latina se encontraba en la sala.

**Q. **San! Mi amor, perdóname dormí mas de la cuenta, donde estas? Voy a dejar que me hagas de todo.

No hubo respuesta, así que recorrió todo el pequeño departamento en busca de la latina, pero jamás la encontró.

Fue en busca de su celular para marcarle, pero inmediatamente la llamada entro al buzón de voz.

**Q. **A dónde fuiste Santana? (preocupada)

Luego vio que le aparecían varias llamadas perdidas, así que las verificó con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas fuera de la latina, pero todas eran de Gleen, entonces decidió enviar un mensaje de texto a la latina, cuando eligió el icono de los mensajes, le apareció el mensaje de Glenn.

**Q. **Pero… Oh por dios qué es esto? (abriendo los ojos) No, no, no, Santana no pudo leer esto, cielos, que le pasa a este tipo?, cómo se le ocurre mandarme esta clase de mensajes, la cita es de negocios y estará Kurt ahí.  
>San mi amor dios noooooo. (muy preocupada)<p>

La rubia se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento en busca de la chica, sin saber realmente donde encontrarla.

En un bar de NY.

**S. **Hey cantinero deme otra botella. (voz ebria)  
><strong>C. <strong>Lo siento señorita pero ya no le puedo servir mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no idiota? Te puedo pagar todo el bar si quiero.  
><strong>C<strong>. Bueno tal vez pueda, pero aun así no le voy a servir mas, le pediré un taxi para que la lleve a casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loco? Yo no me quiero ir a casa, mejor me largo de aquí a otro lugar mejor.

La latina con mucha dificultad para caminar salió del lugar, en busca de otro bar… y lo encontró.

Departamento PezBerry.

**Q. **Rachel está aquí Santana?

**R.** No.. Desde anoche no la veo, qué pasa? (preocupada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estábamos juntas y me dormí cuando desperté ya no estaba ahí, he tratado de llamarle pero tiene su celular apagado.  
><strong>R. <strong>Estaban juntas, te dormiste? No entiendo. (frunciendo el celo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel… (cara de fastidio)  
><strong>R.<strong> Oh por dios ustedes dos? Woow. (abriendo muy grande los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Luego hablamos de eso, ahora ayúdame a localizarla por favor.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok deja le llamo a Kurt.

La pequeña diva llamó al chico pero éste le dijo que no sabían nada de ella.

**Q.** Creo que volveré al departamento de Sam tal vez esté allá.  
><strong>R. <strong>Que pasó Quinn, si dices que estaban juntas, por qué se fue?

La rubia mostró el mensaje a Rachel.

**R.** Quinn! Estas saliendo con Glenn? (enojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no, el infeliz me mandó ese mensaje no se con qué intenciones y Santana lo leyó.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ayy no por eso se fue, sabes que ella está muy insegura con respecto a él.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo se, pero después de lo que pasó hoy pensé que ya estaba muy claro que soy de ella.  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno ya sabes que con Santana nunca se conocen sus reacciones del todo .  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno iré con Sam, tu quédate aquí por si viene o te llama, te aviso cualquier cosa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo también.

Departamento de Sam.

**Sam.** Quinn? Hola de nuevo. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dónde está Santana?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana? No se, tu te quedaste hoy en la mañana con ella, mas bien soy yo quien debe hacerte esa pregunta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella se fue y me dejó aquí, no la encuentro,  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno yo llegué hace una hora y no había nadie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios mío (llevándose las manos al rostro)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Que le hiciste Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué? yo no le hice nada.  
><strong>Sam<strong> Algo debiste de haberle hecho, ella no te habría dejado aquí sola nada mas porque sí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No le hice nada.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si claro como si no te conociera.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo Sam? Desde que Santana vive aquí contigo he notado que no me soportas.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Mi problema contigo es que no me gusta la manera en la que tratas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón?  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Te pasas jugando con ella, como lo haces con todos, le dices que la amas pero te vas con ese tal Glenn a no se donde.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si la tengo y lo he visto, la manera en que dejas que te toque, que te abrace.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no significa nada.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Tal vez para ti no pero para Santana, para media agencia y para mí si.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No me importa lo que tu y los demás piensen, yo estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia Santana y se los he demostrado,  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues al parecer no tanto, porque ella sigue desconfiando de ti y con justa razón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sabes de lo que hablas.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. jaaa por favor Quinn, eres la reina del engaño, a todos tus ex novios los engañaste incluyéndome a mi, a Santana la hiciste sufrir mucho y ahora vuelves a querer nuevamente jugar con sus sentimientos, eso no es justo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no es cierto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mira Quinn, si tu le haces daño nuevamente a Santana juro que…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué, me vas a golpear o matar?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. No… pero estaré ahí para ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me digas que estas enamorado de ella? pobre Sammy, sabes muy bien que jamás tendrás una oportunidad con ella. (burlándose)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>No estés tan segura Quinn, ahora vete de mi casa y ruégale a dios que Santana este bien o…  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ella es mía Samuel y eso jamás va a cambiar.

La rubia salió furiosa del departamento.

En una deplorable taberna….

**S.** Quinn mi Quinnie, por qué jamás soy suficiente para ti? (viendo la foto en su celular) Hey mesera!  
><strong>Me. <strong>Si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tráeme algo mas fuerte.  
><strong>Me.<strong> Enseguida.

La mesera trajo una botella de quien sabe qué y se la dio a Santana.

**S. **Cielos, si que está fuerte, sabe asqueroso, pero no importa hoy solo quiero olvidarme de todo. (apagó su celular)

La latina continuó bebiendo por toda la noche….

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se encontraba profundamente dormida apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

_Señorita, señorita._

**S. **Eh?  
><strong>X. <strong>Señorita ya vamos a cerrar la taberna, ya es muy temprano.  
><strong>S. <strong>Temprano? (aun ebria y muy confundida)  
><strong>X.<strong> Si ya son las 8 am y estamos a punto de cerrar, recuerde que toda la noche esta abierta pero a esta hora tenemos que cerrarla.  
><strong>S. <strong>8 am? 8 am! Dios mío el ensayo. (asustada)

La latina le dio el ultimo trago a la bebida y salió apresuradamente del lugar con dirección al teatro.

Por otro lado a la misma hora Quinn recibía una llamada de Rachel.

**R.** Quinn, Santana no ha llegado al ensayo, esto ya esta muy raro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se Rachel , no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando lo peor, le llamaste de nuevo a Sam?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si está muy preocupado, no llegó a dormir ahí tampoco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok Rach si para medio día no tenemos noticias de ella, llamamos a la policía.  
><strong>R.<strong> Esta bien Quinn, estamos en contacto.

La rubia salió del departamento a su encuentro con Glenn y Kurt.

Una hora después, una muy desaliñada y ebria Santana se presentó al ensayo.

**S.** Bueno días (sin poder hablar bien)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana por dios (boca muy abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Se me hizo un poco tarde (riendo)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Santana! Que demonios es esto? (muy enojado)  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé, qué es? ( mirada perdida)  
><strong>RC.<strong> Vamos a mi oficina ahora.

La latina con dificultad siguió al director, Rachel fue tras ellos.

**RC.** Mira nada mas en qué condiciones te presentas Santana López.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. (hablando muy raro)  
><strong>RC. <strong>No solo eso perdiste Santana, acabas de perder tu papel en la obra. (enfurecido)  
><strong>S y R. <strong>Queeeee?  
><strong>R.<strong> Robert no puedes hacerle eso, ella es una de las protagonistas. (angustiada)  
><strong>RC. <strong>Y le dejé muy claro la otra vez que no permitiría mas un incidente como éste.  
><strong>S. <strong>Robert, he estado cumpliendo con los ensayos y la obra al 100, hoy tuve un problema personal y..  
><strong>RC.<strong> Y se te pasaron excesivamente las copas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo..  
><strong>RC.<strong> Siento mucho que estés teniendo esos problemas personales, pero ante todo debiste recordar que tenías un compromiso con tu trabajo, a pesar de todo el show siempre debe de continuar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Robert, por favor dame una oportunidad, yo no volveré a fallar.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Eso me dijiste la otra vez, lo siento Santana, estas despedida.  
><strong>R.<strong> Robert, ella es tan importante como yo en la obra, sabes muy bien que el éxito se debe a las dos, no puedes despedirla, simplemente no puedes.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Rachel te quieres ir tu también de la obra?  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>RC.<strong> Te estas poniendo muy insolente y eso puede tener repercusiones.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero es que no la puedes correr.  
><strong>S. <strong>Rachel tranquila, por favor no pongas en peligro tu trabajo, no por mi.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero Santana..  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes por mi Rachel estaré bien, solo… solo tengo que salir de aquí.

La latina salió como pudo de la oficina del director rumbo a la salida.

**R.** Santana, Santana espera a dónde vas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jamás pensé en perder así mi trabajo, soy una tonta. (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>R. <strong>Pues qué pasó Santana? ya no habías bebido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn…  
><strong>R.<strong> No es lo que piensas Santana, mira ella…  
><strong>S. <strong>Me tengo que ir Rachel, vuelve al ensayo, yo te veo luego.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no te vayas, espera.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Rachel cuanto tiempo mas te tenemos que esperar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ve, estaré bien.

La pequeña diva se quedó ahí parada viendo como su amiga salía del teatro… inmediatamente fue por su celular para llamar a Quinn.

**RC. **Que haces con ese celular?  
><strong>R.<strong> Necesito hacer una llamada.  
><strong>RC.<strong> Pues tu llamada va a tener que esperar hasta el descanso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok.

De mala gana Rachel tuvo que guardar su celular.

En otro plano a la misma hora de los hechos que en el teatro,

**G**. Quinn, te agrada el lugar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si es lindo, bien podemos agilizar esta reunión? Kurt y yo tenemos que regresar pronto a la agencia…(sin dejar de mirar hacia su celular)  
><strong>G. <strong>Ok…

El desayuno terminó antes de lo planeado y los 3 chicos regresaron a la agencia.

**Q. **No hay noticias?'  
><strong>K. <strong>No, Blaine me dijo que Sam tampoco sabe nada de ella.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dios mío dónde podrá estar?  
><strong>K. <strong>No lo se, llamaré a Tina y Artie a ver si saben algo, al rato te veo.

La latina caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles, hasta que entró a una cafetería.

**S. **Dame un café muy cargado por favor.

Mientras esperaba por el café, abrió su bolso para ver su celular, lo prendió y vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía de sus amigos y Quinn… solo suspiró, se fue al ícono de los mensajes y vio que también tenía bastantes, eligió los de la rubia para leerlos.

_Mi amor dónde estas?  
>Santana, estamos muy preocupados por ti, dónde estas?<br>Amor, estas bien? Por favor respóndeme.  
>San… se que leíste ese mensaje …pero créeme la cita es para un trabajo que haré como fotógrafo para Maybelline, Kurt asistirá.<br>Mi amor TE AMO, no lo dudes.  
><em>  
>Al leer esos dos últimos mensajes, la latina sintió esperanza, y con una sonrisa tomó su café y se dirigió a la agencia en busca de Quinn.<p>

En la agencia.

**G. **Estoy muy contento de que hayamos llegado a un buen acuerdo en este nuevo proyecto contigo y la agencia Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si yo también. (indiferente)  
><strong>G.<strong> Quinn, te gustaría ir conmigo en la noche a cenar o tomar algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Glenn no puedo.  
><strong>G. <strong>Ok.. Entonces puedo pasar a tu departamento por mi abrigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya se lo di a mi asistente Sasha, ella te lo entregará.  
><strong>G.<strong> Ok. Bueno seré directo Quinn, me gustas mucho y me encantaría salir contigo alguna vez, que dices?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Glenn no estoy interesada.  
><strong>G.<strong> Estas hablando en serio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por supuesto.  
><strong>G.<strong> Veamos si después de esto sigues pensando lo mismo.

Gleen se acercó a Quinn la tomó de los brazos y le plató un gran beso en los labios.

En otro plano en el mismo momento.

**S. **Hola Maggie.  
><strong>M,<strong> Santana que gusto verte de nuevo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo mismo digo, se encuentra Quinn.?  
><strong>M.<strong> Claro está con Kurt y un ejecutivo en su oficina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Maggie, voy para allá.

La latina fue directo a la oficina de la rubia, justo iba a entrar cuando se encontró con la peor escena que había presenciado ese día, Quinn y Glenn besándose, inmediatamente su estómago se revolvió y sintió como si en ese momento se fuera a desvanecer por la falta de aire, así que salió corriendo del lugar.

**M**. Santana, encontraste a Quinn?, Santanaaaa

La morena no hizo caso de las palabras de la recepcionista y salió apresurada del lugar. Ya en la calle, la latina tomando su cabeza con las manos, solo pudo soltar un gran grito, seguido de un llanto incontrolable.

Mismo plano oficina de Quinn.

**Q.** Que demonios te pasa? (dando una fuerte bofetada a Glenn)  
><strong>G.<strong> Quinn perdón solo quería demostrarte lo interesado que estoy en ti. (sobando su mejilla)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y crees que me importa? Te dije que no me interesas en lo absoluto (muy enojada)  
><strong>G.<strong> Quinn hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que pensé…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues pensaste muy mal, yo tengo novia.  
><strong>G. <strong>Novia?... Eres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lesbiana? Si y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo.  
><strong>G.<strong> Pero nunca me lo imagine, espera… Santana es tu novia?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, ella es mi novia y es el amor de mi vida.  
><strong>G.<strong> Quinn lo siento mucho, perdón no lo sabía, discúlpame, es mejor que me vaya.

Glenn salió muy apenado de la oficina de Quinn, después la rubia recibió una llamada de Rachel

**R. **Quinn por fin pude llamarte.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sabes algo de Santana?  
><strong>R. <strong>Si, se presentó al ensayo en muy mal estado y..  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que pasó Rach, me estas asustando.  
><strong>R. <strong>La despidieron de la obra  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>R. <strong>Si, se fue de aquí muy mal, no pude detenerla porque Robert no me dejó.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dios mío no puede ser, ya le llamaste?  
><strong>R. <strong>Si pero no me contesta.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok le llamaré yo.

En otro plano.

Santana fue directo a una licorería y compró dos botellas de vodka, inmediatamente abrió una y la empezó a beber… su teléfono no dejaba de sonar con las llamadas de Rachel, ella no se sentía con ánimos de contestarle no después de lo que había visto, así que las ignoró, nuevamente su teléfono sonó, ahora se trataba de Quinn.

**S. **Maldita perra, todavía se atreve a llamarme la muy maldita.

La morena aventó al piso su teléfono y lo empezó a pisotear hasta dejarlo totalmente destruido, continuó bebiendo de la botella.

Quinn al ver que sus llamadas no fueron contestadas, nuevamente le marcó a Rachel.

**Q. **No me contesta.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok.. Mira, ya casi termina mi ensayo, pasa por mi y la vamos a buscar con Sam .

Y eso hicieron, las chicas fueron directo al departamento de Sam.

**R**. Hola Sam vinimos a buscar a Santana  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Aun no llega.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cielos  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y todo gracias a ésta rubia diabólica.  
><strong>R<strong>. Sam… no es momento para pelear.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos a buscarla a los lugares que frecuenta Rachel, le diré a Kurt y Blaine que nos ayuden  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Yo voy con ustedes.  
><strong>R.<strong> No tu quédate aquí por si regresa y si lo hace inmediatamente nos avisas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok.

Después de bastante tiempo de caminar por las calles, la latina ya muy ebria se dirigió al departamento Sam, cuando iba a cruzar la calle vio a Quinn y Rachel saliendo del edificio, se escondió atrás de un árbol y esperó hasta que las chicas subieron al coche de la rubia para poder cruzar la calle.

El chico rubio escuchó como abrían la puerta de su departamento e inmediatamente salió de su recamara para ver quien era.

**Sam. **Santana gracias a dios regresaste dónde has estado?, todo mundo esta muy preocupado por ti,  
><strong>S.<strong> La vi Sam… la viiii (llorando)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. De qué hablas? (desconcertado)  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn se estaba besando con el tipo ese  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Lo sabía, sabia que esa harpía te estaba engañando. (muy enojado)  
><strong>S. <strong>Soy una estúpida y ahora también me quede sin trabajo.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Cómo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Me corrieron de la obra porque llegue ebria otra vez.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Santana pero ya no habías bebido.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se pero no pude evitarlo, ella me engañó, jugo de nuevo comigo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ven acá (abrazándola). Les llamaré a los chicos para avisarles que ya estas aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nooo, si lo haces me largo de aquí, no quiero verla.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ok.

La latina sacó una botella de su bolsa y comenzó a beber nuevamente.

**Sam.** Dame eso Santana, ya no bebas. (tratando de quitarle la botella)  
><strong>S. <strong>Déjame, yo se lo que hago.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Vamos Santana es mejor que te duermas.  
><strong>S. <strong>No quiero, solo quiero olvidarla y ya.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Mira Santana gané el casting, me iré mañana por la noche a Madrid, estaré por varias ciudades de Europa modelando casi un mes, ven conmigo, por lo menos para que te distraigas.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio conseguiste el trabajo? Ohhh Sammy estoy tan orgullosa de ti (besándolo en la mejilla)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Gracias Santana, pero ahora es momento de que vayas a la cama.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estas loco? Claro que no, debes de brindar conmigo por tu gran logro.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No creo que sea buena idea mañana viajo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero hasta en la noche y apenas son las 4 pm Sam, anda brinda conmigo. (acercándole la botella)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>San…  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres una gallina Trouty.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>No lo soy.. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah no? Entonces tómate en este momento la mitad de esta botella, acompáñame.  
><strong>Sam<strong> Esta bien pero solo unos tragos y ya.

Pero esos tragos se convirtieron en varios hasta casi terminarse una botella en ese momento él solo.  
>Los chicos siguieron bebiendo bastante.<p>

**Sam. **Estoy tan ebrio, jajaja.  
><strong>S. <strong>jajajaja y aun hay mas botellas.  
><strong>Sam<strong> Cuántas trajiste.?.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno… primero compré 2 pero luego mas, ya no se cuántas..  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Iré a la cama todo me da vueltas.

El chico fue a su recamara a gatas ya que no pudo caminar.

**S**. Troutyyyy no te vayas no me dejes sola.

La latina lo siguió a la recamara se sentó a un lado de él.

**S.** Vamos Sam, no te duermas ven dale otro trago.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Solo uno y ya.

El chico tomó de la botella pero parte del liquido se le salió por la boca.

**S. **Jajajaja enorme bocota y aun así te escurrió. (limpiando con su pulgar los labios del chico)

Al sentir el dedo de la chica en su mejilla, instintivamente el rubio lo besó.

**S. **No Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perdóname San, no quise hacerte sentir mal.  
><strong>S.<strong> La amo tanto sabes? (apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico) La muy maldita hizo que me enamorara de nuevo de ella y para qué? Para luego cambiarme por otro, la odio, la oooodio, no es cierto la amoooo (llorando)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Ella no merece tus lagrimas. (mirando con tristeza a la chica)  
><strong>S. <strong>Hoy perdí todo y yo solo quiero olvidarme de ella aunque sea esta noche.  
><strong>Sam<strong> Déjame ayudarte a hacerlo. (besando la mejilla de la chica)  
><strong>S. <strong>Sam.. Si fueras mujer lo aceptaría pero…  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Esta bien San, lo siento.

Hubo un silencio, la latina tomó nuevamente de su botella y el chico también.

**S**. De verdad la quiero olvidar… Sam.. Ok, ayúdame. (mirándolo)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Ehhh pero cómo? (mueca)  
><strong>S. <strong>Así...

La latina se acercó para besar los labios del chico.

**Sam.** San estas segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> No… pero no importa, solo la quiero olvidar y ya.

El chico recostó a la latina y la empezó a besar y tocar, de los ojos de la latina solo brotaban lágrimas.

**S. **Quinn…. (sollozando)

Por otro lado Quinn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine se reunieron en uno de los bares a los que fueron a buscar a la latina.

**Q. **Pienso que debemos de regresar al departamento de Sam para ver si ya llegó.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pero le dijimos que si lo hacia nos llamara y no lo ha hecho,  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues vayamos de todos modos, tal vez él sepa de algún otro sitio donde buscarla.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok vamos.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Saben? Es mejor que ustedes regresen a tu departamento Rachel, por si llega ahí y Kurt y yo vamos con Sam.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, yo voy con ustedes.  
><strong>K.<strong> A ver Quinn, tu y Blaine vayan con Sam y yo me voy con Rachel a su departamento, nos llamamos para estar en contacto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Esta bien, vamos Blaine.

Los chicos se separaron, luego de varios minutos Quinn y Blaine llegaron al departamento de Sam, llamaron a la puerta y nadie contestó.

**Q. **Es muy raro que no abra. (desesperada)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Tal vez fue a buscarla también.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, Rachel le ordeno que se quedara.  
><strong>B. <strong>Mmmm ohh espera yo tengo llave de su departamento. (ojos abiertos)  
><strong>Q. <strong>En serio? Y eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Me la dio la ultima vez que estuve aquí, cuando vine a hablar con él sobre lo de las fiestas con Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmm OK abre entonces. (desconcertada)

El chico abrió la puerta e ingresaron, sobre la alfombra se encontraban algunas botellas vacías de vodka, los chicos se miraron a los ojos, bastante extrañados.

**Bl**. Sam…Sam

No hubo respuesta.

**Bl**. Iré a su recamara.

El chico entró a la recamara del rubio y lo que vio en ella lo dejó muy asustado y rápido salio de ahí.

**Q.** Santana no esta por ningún lado… y Sam esta en su recámara?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ehhh (muy pálido)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Blaine?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Si… pero esta durmiendo acompañado de una chica, ya sabes no quise interrumpir  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues despiértalo para preguntarle a donde mas va Santana. (desesperada)  
><strong>Bl. <strong>No creo que sea buen momento , mejor luego le llamamos mas tarde, salgamos de aquí (tomándola del brazo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si no vas tu iré yo (zafándose del agarre del chico y caminando hacia la recamara)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No Quinn espera no entres.( tratándola de tomar nuevamente del brazo)

Blaine no pudo evitar que la rubia entrara a la recamara, Quinn sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver a la mujer que amaba totalmente desnuda en brazos del chico rubio desnudo también y profundamente dormidos.

**Q. **Santana!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y este es el momento en que me odian :-s<br>Recuerdan que les dije que tenía ideas arriesgadas y locas? Pues son éstas, decidí plasmarlas en la historia y bueno, les avise que habría mas drama y aquí empezó, les pido paciencia, es fanfic Quinntana no lo olviden._**

**_Gracias… hey que pasó con los comentarios? Solo recibí 2 =( que triste._**

**_En este capítulo comenten aunque sea para rayarmela jajajaja OK no =p_**


	34. Cumpliré mi promesa

_**Se que me odiaron en el capítulo anterior, se los advertí y lo único que puedo decir de éste es: drama, drama y drama =p**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34. Cumpliré mi promesa.<strong>

**Q.** Santana!

Al no recibir respuesta, la rubia se abalanzó a la cama donde estaban tendidos la pareja y fue directo hacia Santana para tratar de despertarla.

**Q. **Santana, Santana despierta!

La latina no respondía, así que la chica de ojos verdes continuó moviéndola, finalmente la morena despertó ebria y muy pero muy confundida.

**S. **Quinn? (volteando para todos lados)

Santana se sentía bastante desorientada, su mirada se posó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, se sorprendió de tal manera que se asustó bastante al verse así, volteó a su derecha y vio el cuerpo de Sam igualmente desnudo aun profundamente dormido.

**S.** Que… qué pasó? (confundida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que qué pasó? Te acostaste con Sam, Santana!. (enfurecida)

A pesar del estado de ebriedad de la latina, ésta no pudo evitar sentirse muy sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia, pero su desnudez y la del chico los delataba.

**Q.** Párate inmediatamente de esa cama, mira como estás, no lo puedo creer.

A jalones la rubia sacó a la latina de la cama, la envolvió con lo primero que encontró y la sacó de la recámara para llevarla al cuarto de baño, Blaine por su parte permaneció junto al chico rubio para intentar despertarlo

**S. **Quinn, no entiendo qué pasa? (voz muy ebria) diablos, necesito vomitar.

La morena se arrodilló frente al inodoro y vació todo el contenido de su estómago varias veces, la rubia aun en estado de shock permanecía a su lado, cuando Santana por fin dejó de vomitar, Quinn la paró y la metió a la ducha, abrió el grifo de agua fría para que cayera sobre la latina.

**S.** Quinn, dios esta helada (voz entrecortada por el frío)

La rubia no hizo caso de las palabras de la latina y la empezó a bañar de manera poco amable, cuando terminó, llevó a la morena a su recámara, la chica aun temblando de frío y solo envuelta en una toalla, se sentó sobre la cama con la cabeza agachada y profundamente confundida.

**Q.** Cómo pudiste Santana? Después de lo que pasó ayer entre nosotras, después de que te entregue mi cuerpo, por qué? Y con Sam? Maldita sea por qué con él? (voz entrecortada)

La latina seguía sin poder procesar del todo las palabras de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **No lo se, yo… no recuerdo bien (cabeza agachada)**  
>Q. <strong>Pasamos todo el día buscándote, pensé lo peor y tu aquí muy feliz de la vida revolcándote con el boca de trucha, eres despreciable. (mucho coraje)

En ese momento la mente de la morena se empezó a despejar poco a poco y pudo recordar el motivo de su embriaguez.

**S. **Te viii, no lo podía creer, te viiii besuqueándote con el maldito Gleen (enojada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Fuiste a la agencia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sii y ahí me di cuenta de todo , me juraste amor, te acostaste conmigo y luego te fuiste a besarlo, tenías planes con él y me lo ocultaste, fue a tu departamento y dejó su abrigo, me mentiste Fabray una vez mas me mentiste. (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te mentiii, Santana él me besó a la fuerza, quería algo mas conmigo pero yo lo rechacé porque te amo, dejó su abrigo en mi casa porque me acompañó hasta ahí, pero Sasha iba con nosotros, después los dos se fueron juntos, Santana yo no te mentí.  
><strong>S. <strong>No es cierto. (confundida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo es! No puedo creer que a estas alturas no me tengas confianza, Santana ayer me hiciste tuya las veces que se te dio la gana, eso no fue suficiente? cómo te pudiste acostar con Sam después de estar conmigo?!  
><strong>S.<strong> No se porque no lo recuerdo bien, pero me imagino que igual de fácil como tu te pudiste acostar conmigo después de haberlo hecho con Ian!. (gritando)  
><strong>Q. <strong>De eso se trata Santana? De una maldita venganza de tu parte? (gritando también)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooo , se trata de que quise olvidarme de ti, quise olvidarme de tus caricias, de tus besos de tu cuerpo por un momento, porque después de verte besando a ese tipo mi mundo se derrumbó. (tratando de contener las lágrimas)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y qué crees que acaba de pasar con el mío?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo se, tal vez ahora te comprometas con Glenn y te cases con él.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana no seas infantil. (desesperada)  
><strong>S.<strong> La ultima vez hiciste eso no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tu no lo impediste… me dejaste cometer ese error, no luchaste por mi, yo esperaba que fueras por mí ese día y noooo solo te diste por vencida. (empezando a llorar)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y qué querías? Cuando te confesé mi amor me dijiste que tu sueño era casarte, tener hijos una familia, yo me tuve que arrancar prácticamente el corazón y olvidarme de mis sentimientos porque ante todo para mi siempre fuiste lo mas importante y solo quería que fueras feliz, no me eches la culpa de que por no "luchar" por ti te hayas casado. (voz entrecortada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero eso fue lo qui hiciste.  
><strong>S. <strong>No Quinn, si tu hubieras querido ahí mismo me habrías dicho que querías estar conmigo, o después de tu divorcio me habrías buscado, sabes bien que si me lo pedías yo jamás hubiera abierto la boca con lo del contrato y te hubiese esperado todo el tiempo necesario hasta que pudieras regresar, pero nooooo la señorita egoísmo no hizo eso. (manoteando)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana no tienes idea de cómo sufrí por eso. (llorando mas)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tu tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí? Te han contado de las semanas que me la pasé en cama llorando como idiota por ti? Te platicaron que no comía? Que baje de peso?  
>Cuando te casaste fue muy doloroso para mi y había días en que me salía al parque a llorar todavía por ti, pero me daba vergüenza que los chicos vieran que aun seguía profundamente enamorada de ti… Rachel y Kurt me sacaron adelante como pudieron y mi trabajo fue de gran ayuda y mira ahora ya tampoco tengo eso, no tengo nada. (empezando a llorar)<br>**Q**. Me tenías a miiiii, pero por tu maldita desconfianza lo echaste todo a perder y te revolcaste con ese idiota. (llorando y gritando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues esto es lo que ahora soy una maldita golfa! (gritando) que se mete con todo mundo, que usa el sexo para olvidarse de todo, desde hace mas de 3 años que te perdí todo murió para mi, lo que quedó de mi se congeló, sabes muy bien que me rompí y no te importó, jamás te importoooooo. (llorando muy fuerte)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana…**  
>S. <strong>Que no ves en lo que me convertí? Solo soy una maldita sombra de lo que fui, ahora soy una tipa insegura en mis relaciones, por qué crees que no pude estar con Willow a pesar de que ella me adoraba? O por qué yo misma me engañe al sentir que estaba enamorada de Anne cuando no era cierto?  
>Y ahora solo por que tuuuuu por fin decidiste que era el momento adecuado para tener una relación conmigo, vuelves como si nada para meterte nuevamente en mi vida y hacer una mierda de ella, si tu "cobardía" aun existiera jamás habrías vuelto por mi, siempre se trata de ti Fabray, primero tu, luego tu y al último tu.<br>Porque tuuu fuiste quien me coqueteó el día de la boda de Mr. Shue, tu fuiste quien ya no llamó después de eso, tuuu fuiste quien decidió pasar ese maldito verano aquí para tomarme como tu juguete sexual, tuuu fuiste quien no tuvo el suficiente coraje para luchar por lo que teníamos, tuu fuiste quien se casó, tuuuu fuiste quien me engañó con lo del supuesto acostón y ahora tuuuu te besaste con Glenn y yo? Yo solo soy una mierda que no sirve para nada. (llorando mas fuerte)

La rubia no podía emitir ni una sola palabra.

**S. **El sexo siempre complica todo, con sexo empezamos y con sexo acabamos, jaaa, entre tu y yo siempre se va a tratar solo de sexo. (llorando y agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me da gusto que por fin te hayas desahogado de todo lo que has sentido por mi desde hace ya casi 4 años, tienes razón con sexo empezamos y con sexo acabamos, espero que lo que tengas con Sam por lo menos dure mas de 24 horas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tengo nada con él, ni me gusta, supongo que solo lo use, tengo a la mejor maestra después de todo no? (ojos de rabia)**  
>Q.<strong> Cielos (negando con la cabeza)… Ok Santana tienes algo mas que decirme?  
><strong>S. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Me amas?

La latina quiso responder inmediatamente que SI a esa pregunta, pero por alguna razón las palabras jamás pudieron salir de su boca.

**Q. **Bien.. Cumpliré mi promesa. (aclarándose la garganta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuál?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuando te pedí que lo intentáramos, me preguntaste que qué pasaría si no funcionaba, te prometí que seguiríamos siendo amigas y lo voy a cumplir… nos vemos Santana

La chica rubia salió de la recamara.

**S. **Quinn… (voz baja)

la latina se echó a llorar.

En la sala de Sam.

**Q.** Blaine hazme un favor. (llorando)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Dime  
><strong>Q. <strong>Saca como puedas a Santana de aquí y llévala a su casa con Rachel, si sigue en compañía de ese monstruo va a terminar muerta.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> A dónde vas Quinn? (mirada de tristeza)  
><strong>Q. <strong>A mi departamento, no soporto mas estar aquí. (muy triste)

La rubia salió hecha un mar de lágrimas del departamento, Blaine le llamó a Rachel.

**Bl**. Rachel, encontramos a Santana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Gracias a dios, dónde?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Con Sam.  
><strong>R.<strong> Con Sam? Pero él jamás avisó  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Rachel necesito que estés al pendiente de cuando Quinn llegue a su casa, esta muy mal y necesitará de tu apoyo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay pues qué pasó?  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Algo muy desagradable.  
><strong>R.<strong> Dime qué.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Encontramos a Santana y a Sam mmmm… tuvieron relaciones sexuales. (soltado el aire)  
><strong>R.<strong> Quéeeeeee?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Por favor, ve con Quinn, yo esperaré a que Santana se vista y vamos para allá.**  
>R<strong>. Esta bien aquí los esperamos.

En la entrada del departamento de la rubia ya se encontraba la pequeña judía esperándola.

**R. **Quinn (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Se acostó con Sam (llorando) ella me dijo muchas cosas, ella no confía en mi.  
><strong>R.<strong> De seguro Santana estaba demasiado tomada por eso se acostó con él, pero estoy segura de que ella te ama.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, ella no me ama, se lo pregunté y no me respondió,  
><strong>R.<strong> Me imagino que está muy confundida por el mensaje de Glenn y recuerda que la despidieron, todo eso se le juntó y…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se acabó  
><strong>R. <strong>No Quinn, mira se que lo que hizo Santana no esta bien pero ella te ama.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Nooo no me ama, desconfía de mi, me tiene coraje por lo que le hice hace años. (llorando) Tenias mucha razón cuando llegué aquí, me dijiste que ésta vez yo iba sufrir porque ella no me amaba y no te hice caso (llorando mas y cayendo al suelo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Dios mío (agachándose para abrazarla)

En ese instante apareció Kurt en la escena.

**R. **Santana la cagó… (mirándolo con tristeza)

Minutos después los 3 chicos ya estaban dentro del departamento de la rubia.

**K.** No se que decirte Quinn, creo que Santana cometió un grave error pero estaba ebria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella pudo haber hablado conmigo en vez de irse con él, pero no lo hizo, no quiso hacerlo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn, Santana es muy impulsiva, recuérdalo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya no importa, se terminó eso es todo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero vas a olvidar el propósito que te trajo aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te das cuenta Rachel? No pude, sencillamente no pude hacer que Santana se enamorara de nuevo de mi, se que no tomé las mejores decisiones en mi intento por hacerlo, pero traté y traté y no se dio, no puedo obligarla a que esté conmigo, así que me doy por vencida, ella y yo jamás estaremos juntas. (llorando)  
><strong>K. <strong>No digas eso Quinn, no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar mañana, tal vez el destino ya esté escrito y ustedes 2 van a terminar casadas y con hijos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ese era el plan, MI PLAN, pero como me dijo hoy Santana, siempre se trata de lo que yo quiero y jamás me puse a pensar en lo que ella quería o necesitaba, una vez mas fui una egoísta.  
><strong>R.<strong> No Quinn no te des por vencida, ella te ama te lo aseguro, creo que solo tiene miedo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Rachel pero sinceramente ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando por algo que jamás sucederá, no puedo quitarme de la mente la escena de ella con él ahí...dios (llevándose las manos al rostro) haré lo que ella hizo hace mas de 3 años por mi.  
><strong>K. <strong>No entiendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Guardarme mis sentimientos, alejarme y desear con todo mi corazón que sea feliz.  
><strong>R.<strong> No Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le prometí que sería su amiga, pero definitivamente sólo será eso, está decidido.

Minutos después cuando regresaban al departamento Pezberry, se encontraron en los pasillos a Santana y Blaine discutiendo.

**S. **Deja de tratarme como una niña Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pues tu deja de comportarte como una y entra al departamento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya te dije que nooooo, solo quiero irme de aquí.

Se acercaron los HummelBerry.

**R.** Santana López en este instante entras al departamento o juro que le llamaré a tu madre y le contaré todo lo que haz hecho.

La latina inmediatamente entró al departamento y se dirigió a donde tenían unas botellas de alcohol, abrió una y empezó a tomar de ella.

**K.** No, no, nooo suelta eso, tu no vas a tomar un sorbo mas de esta porquería. (quitándole la botella)  
><strong>S.<strong> Déjame en paz porcelana, si yo me quiero ahogar en alcohol es mi problema.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y para que quieres seguir bebiendo así? Para luego irte a conseguir chicas y cogértelas o volver con el boca de trucha y hacer lo mismo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ese fue un maldito golpe bajo Berry.  
><strong>R. <strong>Lo siento mucho Santana pero sabes que es la verdad, mira lo que tu manera de beber ha hecho en ti, hoy perdiste tu trabajo y perdiste a Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… mi Quinnie, maldita sea mi Quinnie  
><strong>R. <strong>Por qué te acostaste con Sam? Los penes te disgustan y lo sabes.  
><strong>S. <strong>No se, ni si quiera lo recuerdo bien, solo se que sentía mucha tristeza porque vi a Quinn besándose con ese tipo y quería olvidarla, me sentí como hace casi 4 años, como ese día en que me confesó que tenía novio, me sentí como una mierda, soy una mierda.  
><strong>R. <strong>No digas eso,.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué voy a hacer sin ella? (llorando)  
><strong>R. <strong>Ay Santana, no se que decirte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me voy a mi recámara, necesito dormir.

La latina se fue a su cuarto solo a llorar.

**K. **Santo dios, todo esto es tan parecido a lo de hace años.**  
>R.<strong> Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que Santana llora desde que Quinn se casó?  
><strong>K.<strong> Si y eso es lo que me aterra mas, solo espero que ésta vez Santana no se deprima tanto como entonces. (preocupado)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Van a tener que apoyarla mucho, yo me acercaré mas a Quinn.  
><strong>K. <strong>Si ella te tiene mucha confianza.  
><strong>R. <strong>Hacían tan linda pareja. (triste)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ojala se puedan reconciliar.  
><strong>K. <strong>Después de lo que Quinn nos dijo hace rato, lo dudo. (triste)

Departamento Fabray.

**Q**. Santana si tan sólo hubieras confiado en mi (sollozando)

La chica se dirigió a su estudio, y miró por varios minutos todas las fotos del verano de hacía casi 4 años, fue por una caja y las empezó a quitar de las paredes y de los muebles, las echó en la caja y las dejó ahí, luego salió del estudio y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la latina despertó aun con los estragos de la tremenda borrachera del día anterior y fue al comedor.

**R. **Bueno días Santana, cómo estas?**  
>S. <strong>No se nota?  
><strong>R. <strong>Lo siento,.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón Berry tu sabes que mis ánimos están por los suelos.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno, es mejor que comas algo, no te preocupes no lo preparé yo, lo compré hace rato, porque sabrá dios desde cuando no comes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Antier, con Quinn cuando ella y yo estábamos.. (empezó a llorar)  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana habla con ella, pídele perdón, no permitas que se separen otra vez, las dos se aman, ella cometió un gran error y ahora tu, pero su amor es tan fuerte que lo van a poder superar.  
><strong>S<strong>. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, soy tan insegura cuando se trata de ella, siento que en cualquier momento me va a cambiar por un tipo.**  
>R<strong>. Eso no va a suceder Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sabes, además después de lo que vio dudo que ella me perdone.  
><strong>R.<strong> Haz un intento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo pensaré.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana me tengo que ir al ensayo, por favor no salgas de casa, pórtate bien,.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien aquí me quedaré.

La pequeña diva salió del departamento y la latina empezó a comer sin tener realmente hambre, luego regresó a su cama a acostarse, minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

**S. **Quinn!

La latina corrió apresurada a abrir la puerta.

**S.** Sam (decepcionada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hola Santana (cabeza agachada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa.

El rubio muy apenado ingresó al departamento.

**Sam**. Santana, vine a hablar contigo de lo que pasó ayer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam perdóname pero no creo que tengamos mucho de que hablar, sinceramente no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No? (decepcionado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaba muy borracha.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Fue hermoso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam, por favor.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Santana, ok ya se que no lo recuerdas y que todo el tiempo me estuviste llamando Quinn, pero siento que si tu pusieras un poco de tu parte nosotros podríamos iniciar algo lindo, nos llevamos mucho mejor ahora, me importas, te importo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sam, sabes que eso nunca va a pasar,  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Me voy en la noche a Europa, aun tenemos tiempo para conseguir un boleto y te vayas conmigo, aquí ya nada te ata Santana, no tienes trabajo y después de lo que pasó ayer, sabes que lo de Quinn se terminó.  
><strong>S<strong>. Se que se terminó, pero también se que la amo con todo mi corazón, además soy lesbiana Sam, lo de ayer fue una de tantas tonterías que he hecho, siento que tu hayas pensado algo distinto, lo ultimo que quise fue hacerte daño, jamás podré quererte de la manera que tu deseas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Es por que soy hombre?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno si esa es una razón, (sonriendo) pero la otra es que mi corazón le pertenece a Quinn desde aquel 14 de febrero del 2013 (triste)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Espero que puedas reconciliarte con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo creo pero gracias.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Bueno me voy, aun no termino de empacar y en la tarde iré con Blaine a comer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucha suerte Trouty querido, patea muchos traseros allá, quiero verte en todas las revistas, comerciales y espectaculares del mundo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ojala.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te quiero mucho,  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y yo a ti Santana (triste)

Los chicos se dieron un gran abrazo de despedida, minutos después el rubio salió del departamento.  
>En el ascensor.<p>

**Sam, **Tengo algo que hacer.

El rubio oprimió el botón con un 8.

La latina nuevamente en su cama no dejaba de llorar, se sentía tan sola, así que en un impulso decidió salir del departamento.

La rubia estaba acostada en su sillón de la sala llorando cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, así que limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó para ir a abrir.

La rubia al abrir la puerta y ver quien era la persona parada frente a ella, inmediatamente trató de cerrarla.

**Sam**. Espera Quinn, necesito hablar contigo (empujando la puerta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué quieres? Vienes a restregarme en la cara que te saliste con la tuya y te cogiste a Santana? (muy enojada)  
><strong>Sam. <strong>No, déjame entrar necesito aclarar las cosas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes 5 minutos.

El chico entró al departamento.

**Sam**. Quinn, lo que pasó ayer entre Santana y yo fue un error, estábamos muy borrachos como para pensar lo que hacíamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, es muy buen pretexto ese.  
><strong>Sam<strong>, Ella te ama con todo su corazón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si claro (indiferente)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> En el fondo sabes que eso es verdad, ella vio como te besabas con Glenn y fue por eso que se puso así de ebria, le dolió demasiado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pudo haber hablado conmigo. (llorando)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana tiene miedo, tiene pavor, de que la hagas sufrir nuevamente, de que la dejes por alguien mas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso ya no iba a pasar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Quinn, perdóname por las estupideces que te he dicho, no te voy a mentir, me entusiasme mas de la cuenta con ella, pero ya me dejó claro que entre nosotros jamás podrá haber algo porque te ama, habla con ella, aclaren las cosas, no dejes que lo de ustedes se termine por mi, ni por el alcohol.

El rubio salió del departamento bastante triste, dejando a la chica de ojos verdes sumida en sus pensamientos.

Horas mas tarde Rachel regresó a casa.

**R.** Santana ya llegué, traje comida ven.

No hubo respuesta, así que la fue a buscar a su cuarto, pero nada, la buscó por todo el departamento y no la encontró.

**R.** Dónde te metiste Santana? (muy nerviosa)

La chica intentó llamar a la latina pero jamás respondió, llamó a sus amigos y nada, así que tuvo que llamarle a la rubia.

**R. **Quinn, se trata de Santana .  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y ahora qué pasa con ella?  
><strong>R.<strong> Llegué un poco mas tarde del ensayo porque después hubo una junta con los productores , regresé a casa y no la encuentro, la dejé aquí en la mañana y ya no está.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues llámale a Sam, tal vez fue a revolcarse otra vez con él.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok perdón.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya le hablé y él está con Blaine y Kurt comiendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues no se donde la puedas buscar.  
><strong>R.<strong> No me vas a ayudar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira Rachel, Santana ya esta grandecita y sabe lo que hace, ya aparecerá.  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn como puedes ser tan fría? perdón por haberte molestado.

La chica enojada colgó el teléfono y llamó a Jesse.

**R. **Jesse necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Santana porque… (en ese momento la puerta se abrió) Es ella, luego te llamo cielo.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con una Santana nuevamente muy ebria.

**R. **No puede ser Santana, otra vez?  
><strong>S. <strong>No me regañes (sin poder hablar bien)  
><strong>R. <strong>Qué pasa contigo? Esta no es la manera correcta de solucionar tus problemas.  
><strong>S. <strong>No es para solucionarlos, es para olvidarlos. (tirándose en el sillón)  
><strong>R. <strong>Te estuve marcando y jamás me contestaste.  
><strong>S<strong>. Mmmm no tengo teléfono creo que lo rompí ayer.**  
>R<strong>. Te voy a preparar un café.

Cuando Rachel se dirigía a al cocina, tocaron a la puerta así que fue a abrir.

**R. **Qué quieres Quinn? (molesta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Uyyy que buen recibimiento, vine para ayudarte a buscar a Santana.  
><strong>R.<strong> No hace falta, ya está aquí (señalándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está otra vez borracha? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R. <strong>Si.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la latina.

**Q. **Es increíble lo bajo que has caído Santana, mira nada mas tu estado (muy enojada).  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn (abriendo los ojos) Mi Quinnie, mi bebé (parándose para abrazarla)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espera Santana. (incómoda)  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdóname nena, yo no quise hacerte daño, yo me sentía muy mal. (abrazándola fuerte)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no es el momento para hablarlo, ven vamos para que te duermas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no, no ,yo te amo

La latina tomó con sus manos el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes y la besó tiernamente, Quinn trató de resistirse pero no pudo y le correspondió, momentos después la rubia volvió a la realidad y apartó a Santana.

**Q.** No vuelvas a besarme y menos cuando estés en este estado. (tono muy serio)  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer. (decepcionada)

La latina muy triste te fue a su recámara.

**R. **Ella te ama no debiste haberla rechazado.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Está borracha Rachel, no sabe lo que hace.  
><strong>R.<strong> Exaaaacto, borracha no sabe lo que hace por eso se metió con Sam.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es otra cosa.  
><strong>R. <strong>Es lo mismo. No la escuchaste? Te dijo que te ama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se que no es verdad, en fin esta situación no puede seguir así, ninguna de las dos puede estar al pendiente todo el tiempo de ella y si la descuidamos cuando menos nos demos cuenta será una alcohólica, necesitamos ayuda y se quién nos la puede dar.

La rubia sacó su teléfono celular y marcó.

En la noche ya tarde, la resaca despertó de su sueño y se dirigió a la sala para tomarse algo, estando ahí se encontró con todos sus amigos excepto Sam.

**S. **Que hacen todos aquí vamos a celebrar algo o que? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>K. <strong>Estamos todos reunidos para hablar contigo (tono serio)  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto se trata de una maldita intervención o algo así? Porque están locos si creen que lo voy a permitir.  
><strong>R.<strong> Llámalo como quieras, pero ya no dejaremos que sigas tomando, ve como te pones.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ese es mi maldito problema, si me quiero emborrachar todos los pinches días es mi problemaaaa (gritando)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana, por el alcohol perdiste tu trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y qué? Además a mi Broadway jamás me ha interesado.  
><strong>K.<strong> Por dios Santana, no te interesa y desde hace 3 años vives de él.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero ya se terminó, no se preocupen ya conseguiré otro trabajo, tal vez bailando en un tubo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana, escúchame, hoy hubo junta con los productores, porque se enteraron de tu despido y ellos consideraron darte una segunda oportunidad, no estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Robert,.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me van a regresar el trabajo. (emocionada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno, estarás a prueba.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>R. <strong>Si, por lo pronto estas suspendida las 3 semanas que restan de la temporada, luego son 2 semanas de vacaciones y regresarás las siguientes 2 a los ensayos y ahí es donde tendrás que luchar para que te regresen la titularidad del papel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Están locos si creen que yo voy a hacer eso, soy una estrella, no una principiante. (indignada)  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Santana no te pongas en ese plan, si las demás compañías se enteran del motivo por el cual saliste de la obra no te van a dar trabajo tan fácilmente, tu reputación puede quedar por los suelos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero y los ensayos? Si estoy 3 semanas suspendida obviamente no podré ensayar y me costará mas trabajo el que me regresen el papel.  
><strong>R. <strong>Eso ya esta resuelto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si y como? (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… me tomé la libertad de hablar con Britt ella te ayudará con eso, Rachel consiguió varios videos de los ensayos y ella te montará las coreografías.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno no me parece mala idea, cuándo viene Britt?, que no se supone que esta en la gira con Mercedes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya pidió un permiso especial para dejarla temporalmente y ella no viene.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como que no viene?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, mañana a primera hora tomarás un vuelo a LA, Tina te acompañará y allá te reunirás con Brittany.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Yo no me voy a ir a LA.  
><strong>R.<strong> No es una opción Santana, es lo que vas a hacer te guste o no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y ustedes quiénes se creen para tomar una decisión como esta por mi?  
><strong>R. <strong>Somos tus mejores y únicos amigos Santana, no podemos permitir que sigas aquí bebiendo todos los días, Brittany se encargará de que ya no lo hagas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no me voy y es mi última palabra.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, entonces no tendré mas remedio que llamarle a tu mamá para contarle todo.  
><strong>S. <strong>No Berry, no quiero que ella se entere de mis tonterías.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces ve preparando tu equipaje porque como te dije, mañana sales a primera hora.

La latina fue directo a recámara a empezar a empacar.

**K**. Aun sigo sorprendido de que el argumento de "llamarle a tu madre" siga teniendo tanto efecto en Santana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo también

Al día siguiente, los chicos pasaron por Santana y Rachel para irse al aeropuerto.

**S. **Quinn no va a venir? (Triste)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Aquí estoy, ante todo te prometí ser tu amiga no?

La latina sonrió y todos se fueron con rumbo al aeropuerto.

**S. **Ahhh estas aerolíneas, siempre con sus vuelos retrasados (fastidiada)  
><strong>R. <strong>Ni modo, te aguantas.  
><strong>T. <strong>Estoy muy emocionada de viajar a LA, no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo.  
><strong>A<strong>. Recuerdan cuando fuimos a las nacionales?  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Si fue lindo ese viaje. (nostálgico)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y es justo aquí cuando se empiezan a escuchar los violines (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>T,A,Bl<strong>. Santana!

Después de una hora y media de retraso, por fin el llamaron para abordar el vuelo.

**S.** Entonces esta es la despedida no es así? (triste)  
><strong>R<strong>. Solo por un mes Santana, verás que cuando regreses todo se habrá arreglado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ojala.

La latina empezó a despedirse de cada uno de los chicos, hasta llegar a la rubia.

**Q.** Cuídate mucho Santana, échale ganas a los ensayos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo haré…. Quinn, en verdad no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, podemos empezar desde cero otra vez.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Necesitas irte Santana es por tu bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces ven conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo, tengo trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro

La chica se acercó a la rubia para besarla en los labios como despedida, pero instintivamente Quinn volteó su rostro para que los labios de la morena chocaran con su mejilla, ante eso Santana sintió que se le rompía una vez mas el corazón.

**S. **Bueno, nos vamos, ya te despediste Tina? (casi llorando)  
><strong>T.<strong> Si, nos vemos en unos días amigos. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo los veo, en un mes…tal vez (esa ultima parte la balbuceó)

Las chicas se alejaron para tomar su vuelo.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con este capítulo doy por terminada esta parte de la historia, a partir del siguiente viene la tercera y última, gracias por sus comentarios, sigan haciéndolo.<br>**_

**_Quinntana endgame!_**

**_P.D. Perdón por los errores de dedo, se que tengo varios :-s_**


	35. Ya no quiero un noviazgo

_**Hola a todos, de antemano quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, ya vi que el capítulo fue muy polémico jejeje, sabía muy bien que con mis "ideas" muchos de ustedes se desilusionarían de mi historia, pero aun así me arriesgue y éstas son las consecuencias, respeto mucho el que varios ya no quieran leerla pero la verdad es que aunque solo una persona lo siga haciendo yo seré profundamente feliz.**_

_**En fin, esta historia ya la empecé y la tengo que terminar, les dejo un capítulo mas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35. Ya no quiero un noviazgo.<strong>

Santana y Tina arribaron a LA, saliendo del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi.

**S. **Que no se supone que Brittany estaría aquí esperándonos? (fastidiada)  
><strong>T<strong>. Mmm nop, ella llega mañana de irlanda, así que vamos a un hotel,  
><strong>S. <strong>Maldita sea.

Las chicas se instalaron en el hotel.

**S. **Muy bien asiática #1 levanta tu trasero de esa cama, vamos a salir, no pienso quedarme aquí encerrada todo el día y además necesito ir a una farmacia.  
><strong>T.<strong> Mmmm los chicos me dijeron que nos quedáramos en el hotel hasta mañana  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio Tina? Estamos en LA piensas quedarte todo el día encerrada aquí?  
><strong>T. <strong>Pues… no verdad? OK Vamos.

Las chicas salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a una farmacia.

**T. **Qué hacemos aquí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno… me da una vergüenza enorme tener que decírtelo pero la verdad es que no recuerdo para nada si Sam usó condón o no cuando… ya sabes, así que vengo a comprar una pastilla de emergencia, mas vale prevenir que lamentar,  
><strong>T.<strong> Que desagradable. (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se.

La latina compró su pastilla y se la tomó.

**S. **Bueno que quieres hacer ahora Tina, nos vamos a turistear o a comer algo?  
><strong>T. <strong>Pues a comer, la verdad es que ya tengo hambre.

Las chicas fueron a un restaurante y pidieron de comer,

**Me**. Les ofrezco algo de beber,  
><strong>S.<strong> Si señorita a mi tráigame una cerveza oscura.  
><strong>T.<strong> No., nos trae por favor 2 refrescos Light.**  
>Me<strong>. Muy bien, en seguida se los traigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que demonios te pasa Tina?, antes solías ser chévere. (mueca)  
><strong>T. <strong>Si piensas que te voy a dejar tomar alcohol estas muy equivocada Santana, tengo instrucciones precisas de impedir que lo hagas,  
><strong>S. <strong>No me digas…. Y que vas a hacer si lo hago? (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>T. <strong>Bueno, le llamaré a Rachel para decírselo y ella le hablará a tu madre para contarle todo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Ok tomaré una soda y ya. (nerviosa)

Luego de comer las chicas se fueron a visitar el Hollywood Boulevard y sus lugares emblemáticos, ya en la noche regresaron al hotel.  
>La latina sacó su laptop y empezó a checar sus redes sociales,… entró a su instagram y vio la foto que había tomado de la mujer que amaba, se quedó admirándola por varios minutos.<p>

**T. **Esta chica es hermosa hasta cuando está dormida.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si… es la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo.  
><strong>T.<strong> La amas mucho?  
><strong>S. <strong>Con todo mi corazón, la verdad es que no creo que jamás en la vida pueda amar a alguien como a ella.  
><strong>T. <strong>Crees que algún día puedan reconciliarse?  
><strong>S. <strong>Después de lo que hice, lo dudo, este es mi destino, estar sin ella.  
><strong>T. <strong>Santana, no conozco muy a detalle lo que ha pasado con ustedes, pero si la amas tanto como dices, no te rindas, lucha por ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tengo miedo.  
><strong>T. <strong>Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco, así que ese no es pretexto, tienes un mes para pensar bien las cosas y planear el cómo vas a recuperar a Quinn.  
><strong>S. <strong>No se si pueda.  
><strong>T. <strong>Apoco te has convertido en una cobarde?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eh?  
><strong>T.<strong> Desde preparatoria siempre admiré tu arrogancia, tu seguridad, tu soberbia, aunque también la odiaba pero jamás te vi débil, a estas alturas no deberías de serlo, lucha por ella, no dejes que alguien mas llegue y te la quite, es ahora o nunca, tienes un mes para mejorar o para empeorar, la decisión es tuya, Quinn es una chica excepcional y sabes que en cualquier momento se puede aparecer alguien que quiera luchar por ella y si te descuidas ella te puede olvidar… es eso lo que quieres?  
><strong>S.<strong> No  
><strong>T.<strong> Entonces, se una mejor persona para ella y sobre todo para ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias T, a pesar de que después de Rachel eres la mas chismosa del grupo, agradezco mucho tus palabras, te quiero.  
><strong>T.<strong> Jajajaj y yo a ti San.

Las chicas platicaron por varias horas mas, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas.  
>Al día siguiente, unos fuertes toquidos las despertaron.<p>

**S.** Quien diablos se atreve a tocar de esa manera?  
><strong>T.<strong> No se, pero se pasan.

La latina muy enojada fue a abrir.

**B.** Es Brittany bitch! (gritando)  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt Britt, por fin estas aquí (abrazándola)  
><strong>B.<strong> Vengo llegando del aeropuerto, casi mi pierdo, pero por fin aquí estoy,  
><strong>T.<strong> Casi te pierdes? Llevas viviendo aquí mas de 2 años. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>B. <strong>Es lo que todos me dicen pero aun así a veces me pierdo.  
><strong>T<strong>. Ok…**  
>B<strong>. Muy bien chicas, tomen sus cosas porque nos vamos a mi departamento y de ahí directo a Santa Mónica a la playa  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fin! Vacaciones!  
><strong>T.<strong> Siiiiii

Las chicas salieron del hotel con rumbo al departamento de la bailarina, llegando ahí….

**T.** Es muy lindo tu depa Britt, me gusta.  
><strong>B.<strong> Gracias Tina,, bueno instálense, San puedes dormir en mi recámara y que Tina duerma en la otra, yo me quedo aquí en la sala.  
><strong>S.<strong> No hay problema Britt, podemos compartir tu recámara, digo si quieres.  
><strong>B.<strong> Esta bien, bueno chicas preparen algo de ropa, saquen sus bikinis porque nos vamos a la playa.

Las 3 amigas fueron directo a las playas de Santa Mónica, llegando ahí se quitaron su ropa para quedar solo en bikini.

**T. **Adoro este clima, en NY aun esta haciendo frío.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.. Ya me hacía falta algo de sol.

Las chicas se pusieron a tomar el sol, no faltaban los chicos que se les acercaban para coquetearles, pero Santana con su característico humor los ahuyentaba.

**T. **Iré a nadar un poco, así ustedes pueden platicar a solas, las veo en un rato.

La chica asiática fue directo al mar.

**B. **Quinn me contó todo. (tono serio)  
><strong>S. <strong>Me imaginé. (avergonzada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Por qué te acostaste con Sam?  
><strong>S. <strong>Por idiota, sinceramente no tengo pretexto, se que el alcohol me "animó" pero para serte sincera no recuerdo del todo el momento, afortunadamente (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>B. <strong>Me pude haber imaginado que te podrías acostar con cualquier persona, menos con Sam, lo despreciabas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno eso era antes, pero ahora comprendo cuando decías que era un buen chico.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo es. Santana por qué estas tomando tan seguido?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm bueno al principio porque eso me daba valor para acostarme con desconocidas, luego se me hizo una costumbre y esta ultima vez por el malentendido con Quinn.  
><strong>B. <strong>San… heriste mucho a Q.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, ella me odia.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te odia solo esta desilusionada de ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Soy un asco de persona.  
><strong>B. <strong>No lo eres Sanny, simplemente tomas decisiones equivocadas.  
><strong>S. <strong>La extraño.  
><strong>B. <strong>Me imagino, pero yo te voy a ayudar a tomar de nuevo el camino correcto, porque ni creas que estás aquí para vacacionar eh, a partir de mañana comienza tu entrenamiento.  
><strong>S. <strong>De qué estas hablando?  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya lo verás, por lo pronto vamos a nadar.

Las amigas se divirtieron de lo lindo ese día, después de estar en la playa fueron a comer y de ahí al cine, ya en la noche regresaron a casa de Brittany.

**B.** Bueno chicas es mejor que vayamos a dormir porque mañana empieza será muy pesado para Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eres una exagerada Britt.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ya verás si exagero o no.

Las chicas se fueron a descansar, Santana se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo cuando escuchó un gran ruido que la despertó de golpe.

**B.** Santana López, hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento, levántate ahora mismo de la cama.!  
><strong>S. <strong>Estas loca Brittany'?, son las 5:30 am(tapándose los oídos)  
><strong>B. <strong>Levántateeee.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dios mío que haces con ese megáfono? Acaso el espíritu de Sue se apoderó de ti?:  
><strong>B. <strong>Tal vez, de hecho este aparato se lo robé la ultima vez que estuve en Mckinley. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo puedo creer. (poniendo la almohada en su cabeza)  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno ya levántate es hora de ir a correr.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y Tina no viene?  
><strong>B.<strong> No ella no está aquí para recuperar su trabajo, así que la veremos mas tarde.

La latina de mala gana se levantó de la cama y se alistó para ir a correr con la joven bailarina.

En el parque Coldwater Canyon Park….

**B**. Muévete San, no pares, vienes muy retrasada, pensé que tenías mejor condición física.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también (casi sin aire)  
><strong>B. <strong>Me encanta venir a correr aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany, hay demasiadas subidas, paremos un poco creo que voy a vomitar.  
><strong>B. <strong>Cielos Santana, necesitas urgente clases de cardio, jajaja estas muy amarilla.  
><strong>S. <strong>No me causa risa en lo absoluto.  
><strong>B. <strong>Bueno descansa un poco que aun nos queda un kilómetro por recorrer.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo puedo creer. (muy cansada)

Las chicas terminaron de correr, la latina estaba bastante cansada y de mal humor.

**B. **Bien vamos por Tina para que nos acompañe al ensayo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeeee? Estas loca, aun quieres que ensaye después de todo lo que me hiciste correr?  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana te dije que éstas no eran vacaciones, así que a partir de hoy empieza tu entrenamiento completo para recuperar tu papel protagónico en la obra, además tienes que desintoxicarte de todo ese alcohol que de seguro aun traes en las venas.**  
>S.<strong> No exageres Britt

Y eso fue lo que hicieron toda esa semana, la bailarina todos los días levantaba muy temprano a la latina a correr, luego iban a su ensayo, descansaban un poco y salían a pasear en compañía de Tina.  
>Finalmente te llegó el día en que la chica asiática regresó a NY así que las amigas la fueron a despedir al aeropuerto.<p>

**B.** Hey San vamos a comer algo a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos de comida rápida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos.

Estando en el restaurante las chicas ordenaron.

**S.** Britt?  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Puedo pedir una cerveza?  
><strong>B.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sabía. (mueca)

Las chicas continuaron charlando mientras llegaba su comida cuando la latina escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

_Santana, eres tu?_

**S. **Dani? Oh por dios! (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>D. <strong>Santana que emoción encontrarte aquí, no sabia que estabas en LA, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Desde hace como un año.  
><strong>D.<strong> Si que pena, perdón por no haberme comunicado contigo pero ya sabes he tenido mucho trabajo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si lo se, mira ella es Brittany.**  
>D.<strong> En serio? Que bueno conocerte por fin Brittany, wooow no me digan que están de nuevo juntas? Que padre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm no jejeje Britt y yo solo somos amigas.  
><strong>B. <strong>Las mejores (sonriendo)  
><strong>D. <strong>Ooops, lo siento. Y dime Santana que haces aquí.?  
><strong>S. <strong>Es una historia larguísima.  
><strong>D.<strong> Vaya, me encantaría conocerla, pero por ahora no puedo, necesito regresar al estudio de grabación, mi banda y yo estamos a punto de grabar nuestro nuevo álbum.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
><strong>D.<strong> Gracias San, por qué no van para allá cuando terminen de comer? Tenemos mucho de qué platicar  
><strong>S. <strong>Genial, danos la dirección y vamos para allá.

La chica les dio la dirección y se retiró del lugar.

**B.** No puedo creer que haya conocido a Dani y no le haya pedido su autógrafo. (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> Al rato se lo pides. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>B. <strong>Grandioso. (gran sonrisa)

Finalmente las chicas llegaron al estudio de grabación.

**D.** Que bueno que ya están aquí chicas.  
><strong>S.<strong> El lugar es fabuloso Dani (le brillaron los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> Si es muy lindo, es tuyo?  
><strong>D.<strong> Es de toda la banda, nos costó trabajo montarlo, pero por fin es todo nuestro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Woooow. (aun emocionada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Y les falta mucho para terminar de grabar su disco?  
><strong>D.<strong> Si, apenas estamos terminando de escribir unas canciones y les estamos haciendo los arreglos musicales, de hecho grabadas solo tenemos 2.  
><strong>B.<strong> Estas bien San? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Eh? Si Britt solo admiraba el estudio, dios… como me encantaría algún día grabar mi propio álbum.  
><strong>D.<strong> Y por qué no lo haz hecho?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno Broadway y mi drama personal me lo han impedido, pero ahora que no tengo trabajo, me encantaría poder hacerlo (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>D. <strong>Cómo que no tienes trabajo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te dije que era una historia muy larga.  
><strong>B. <strong>Bueno chicas yo las dejo solas para que platiquen, en un par de horas regreso por ti San, para ensayar un poco, por cierto Dani, me puedes dar tu autógrafo? (sonriendo)  
><strong>D. <strong>Claro Britt.

Las ex novias platicaron largo y tendido sobre lo que había ocurrido con Santana desde que Quinn regresó a su vida.

**D. **Santana, siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado, aunque debo decirte que esto último es por tu culpa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se… en fin ahora solo espero poder recuperar mi trabajo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ya verás que si.

La latina se quedó viendo la mano izquierda de su amiga.

**S. **Dani no me digas que te casaste? (ojos abiertos)  
><strong>D.<strong> Jajaja aun no San, hace 3 meses me comprometí. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Woow felicidades, quién es la afortunada?  
><strong>D. <strong>Se llama Lori, trabaja para la compañía de discos que nos contrató, es muy linda.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me encantaría conocerla.  
><strong>D.<strong> Y a mi que lo hicieras, pero ahorita esta en Miami por cuestiones de trabajo, regresa la próxima semana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahh entonces si la podré conocer, a mi me quedan 3 semanas aquí.  
><strong>D. <strong>Sabes San?. Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre unas canciones que estoy escribiendo, no se ,siento que les hace falta algo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok muéstramelas.

Dani le enseñó las canciones.

**S. **Son perfectas.  
><strong>D.<strong> Lo crees? No se, siento que les hace falta algo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo no, cuando las grabes verás lo geniales que se van a escuchar.  
><strong>D. <strong>San, te gustaría grabarlas, quiero ver cómo se escuchan con una voz que no sea la mía.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Bueno me encantaría hacerlo.

Las chicas se dieron a la tarea de grabar una canción ese día.

**D. **Qué te parece si mañana me ayudas con la otra canción, porque no creo que Brittany tarde mucho en llegar por ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Perfecto, solo dime a que hora vengo para ordenar mi horario.  
><strong>D.<strong> En la tarde esta perfecto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Genial.

Finalmente la bailarina llegó en busca de la latina, se despidieron de Dani y fueron directo a la academia de Brittany y Mike donde estaban ensayando.

**B. **A pesar de qué sólo llevamos una semana con los ensayos déjame decirte que tu condición física ha mejorado notablemente.  
><strong>S. <strong>Después de que me matas corriendo y no se cuanto mas, era de esperarse. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B. <strong>No te quejes Sanny, recuerda que es por tu bien.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se Britt, sabes hoy grabé una canción de Dani y mañana me invitó a grabar otra, quieres acompañarme?  
><strong>B.<strong> La verdad prefiero dejarlas solas, tu sabes que estar mucho tiempo en un lugar me aburre, solo te pido que te portes bien OK.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Britt te lo prometo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok empecemos a calentar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt?  
><strong>B. <strong>Dime  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn no ha preguntado por mi?  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo siento San, pero no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Era de esperarse. (suspirando)

La latina no pudo evitar mostrar su tristeza, así que la bailarina la envolvió en sus brazos.

**B.** Comenzamos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro Britt Britt.

New York, departamento Fabray.

**Q. **Hey Blaine, que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Gracias Quinn, en realidad vengo a ver cómo sigues.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno no creas que ha sido fácil el no ver a Santana por una semana, pero siento que es lo mejor.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Sam me comentó antes de irse que vino a charlar contigo sobre ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, me dijo varias cosas, pero créeme que a pesar de que me de mil explicaciones de lo sucedido, yo aun no puedo superar esa imagen.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Te comprendo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Afortunadamente he estado muy ocupada en mi trabajo.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Santana regresa en 3 semanas, has pensado en arreglar las cosas con ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, mi decisión está tomada, yo ya no quiero una relación sentimental con ella, tal vez solo amistosa, bueno eso fue lo que le prometí.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Haz hablado con ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, solo con Britt, casi diario me da un informe de los avances de Santana, afortunadamente ya no ha bebido.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y si cuando regrese Santana, intenta volver contigo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tendré que hablar con ella, necesitamos un cierre en esta "relación".  
><strong>Bl<strong>. La superaste muy rápido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Superarla? No eso no ha pasado y no se si un día vaya a pasar, solo tengo muy claro que entre ella y yo jamás habrá nada mas allá de la amistad., además ya no quiero un noviazgo con ella.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bueno deberías de empezar a salir un poco mas, no todo es trabajo Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si he pensado lo mismo, me gustaría conocer a alguien.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hombre?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, ahora si puedo decirte que los hombres definitivamente no me atraen mas, quiero conocer una chica no se, realmente necesito intentar olvidar a Santana.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Solo no tomes a esa chica como un rebote.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo haré además aun ni la he encontrado Blaine.

Ese día por la tarde Quinn decidió hacerse un cambio de look, así que fue a un salón a cortarse el pelo.  
>Cuando el cambio de look de la chica estaba listo e iba rumbo a la salida, escuchó una voz.<p>

_Quinn!_

**Q. **Joyce! Hola, como has estado, trabajas aquí? (sonriendo)  
><strong>J. <strong>Bien gracias, si aquí trabajo, es solo por medio tiempo, me ayuda a pagar la escuela, ya sabes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que bueno.  
><strong>J. <strong>Ya no me llamaste desde que terminó la filmación del corto de Artie. (mueca)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cielos, es verdad, lo siento mucho, estuve bastante ocupada. (apenada)  
><strong>J. <strong>Si ya se que eres la imagen de esta temporada de Maybelline y también vi que por fin eres novia de Santana, te felicito. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… en realidad Santana no es mi novia, esa relación jamás se dio. (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>J. <strong>No? Lo siento Quinn, según la prensa ustedes eran pareja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya sabes como son los medios, pero no, Santana no es mi novia, hay tantas cosas que han pasado.  
><strong>J. <strong>Bueno mi turno termina en media hora, si quieres me puedes platicar lo que pasó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, me parece bien, necesito desahogarme con alguien mas que no sean mis amigos, te espero en la cafetería de la esquina.  
><strong>J. <strong>Muy bien ahí te veo.

La rubia esperó a la chica en la cafetería, cuando ésta llegó platicaron de lo ocurrido con Santana.

**J.** Sigo sin creer que Santana y Sam… se odiaban en el set. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen,… del odio al amor. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>J. <strong>Pero dices que no están juntos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, a pesar de todo Santana es 100% lesbiana.  
><strong>J.<strong> Entonces no piensas seguir luchando por ella?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No  
><strong>J. <strong>_Genia_l (pensó) Pues en mi tienes una amiga y confidente, así que sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Joyce, como te dije, a veces necesito platicar con alguien mas que con mi círculo de amigos, siento que se inclinan demasiado hacia Santana.  
><strong>J.<strong> Que te parece si te invito a desayunar mañana, tengo un periodo libre en la escuela.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Muy bien, dime donde nos vemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como pueden ver no hay embarazo, de hecho nunca pensé en que hubiera uno, el drama de alguna manera seguirá ahí pero le estaré bajando.<strong>_

**_Una vez mas les agradezco a los poco o muchos de ustedes que aun les interese seguir leyendo el fic._**

_**Mañana un nuevo capítulo.**_


	36. Excelentes Noticias

_**Domingo de super flojera, así que hoy me puse a escribir y escribir jajaja salió un capitulote, lo pude haber dividido en dos pero nah de una vez lo publicaré completo, ojala les guste.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36. Excelentes Noticias.<strong>

LA, estudio de grabación de la banda de Dani.

**S. **Me encanta esto Dani, definitivamente algún día tengo que grabar un álbum.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ya lo creo, tu voz es fabulosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dani, me gustaría pedirte un favor.  
><strong>D.<strong> Claro, cuál?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, quiero escribirle una canción a Quinn. (sonrojada)  
><strong>D.<strong> Eso es perfecto, ya me imagino lo emocionada que se sentirá cuando la escuche, te ayudo sin dudarlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias Dani.  
><strong>D.<strong> Y qué quieres expresarle en la canción?:  
><strong>S. <strong>Obviamente mi amor, pero también quiero pedirle perdón a través de la letra.  
><strong>D. <strong>Pues empecemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.

Las chicas se pasaron la tarde escribiendo la canción para Quinn, la latina estaba muy emocionada ya que Dani le estaba ayudando a plasmar a la perfección sus sentimientos en la letra.

**D. **Sabes, hace tiempo compuse una melodía que siento que le puede quedar perfecta a la letra, deja busco la partitura para tocarla.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que emoción.

Dani sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar la melodía, en instantes Santana empezó a cantar la letra, a pesar de que aun no estaba terminada, se escuchaban perfecto las estrofas que ya tenían.

**D. **No lo puedo creer, es hermosa esta canción y eso que apenas la estamos armando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo se, me encantó también, espero que cuando esté terminada me dejes grabarla en tu estudio.  
><strong>D.<strong> Eso tenlo por seguro, la grabarás, haremos los arreglos musicales y cuando la mezcle el ingeniero de sonido, se la podrás enviar a Quinn.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy muy emocionada, tengo que recuperarla y la canción será el principio de eso.

Las chicas terminaron de grabar la canción que Dani ya tenía lista y quedaron en reunirse nuevamente al día siguiente para seguir escribiendo la canción dedicada a la rubia.

**D. **Santana, los chicos y yo iremos a tomar algo a un bar para relajarnos, vas con nosotros?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno yo realmente no estoy tomando estos días ya sabes por lo de los ensayos.  
><strong>D.<strong> No te preocupes San, puedes tomarte una bebida sin alcohol, además solo será un rato porque mañana tenemos reunión con la disquera muy temprano.  
><strong>S. <strong>Préstame tu teléfono para avisar a Britt, yo no tengo en este momento, lo rompí en NY.  
><strong>D. <strong>Ok llámale y dile que yo te llevaré a su departamento.

La latina le llamó a la bailarina para avisarle de su salida con Dani, obviamente le ocultó que seria a un bar.

Ya en el bar, Santana pidió una limonada, los demás chicos pidieron cerveza, la tentación por sentir el sabor del alcohol en su lengua era muy fuerte, pero ella a fuerza de voluntad decidió enfocarse solo en su conversación con Dani.

Después de un buen rato la chica de cabello rosa recibió una llamada.

**D. **Es Lori (sonriendo) te importa si voy a contestarle afuera?, solo será por unos minutos.  
><strong>S. <strong>No hay problema Dani, ve yo aquí me quedaré con los chicos.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ahora vuelvo.

La latina aprovechó el momento para ir al baño, cuando salió de ahí, alguien en la rocola eligió la canción de Take My Breath Away, e inmediatamente la morena sintió una ola de tristeza en su corazón al recordar perfectamente el día en que acompañada de la rubia que amaba, cantó esa canción.

**S. **Quinn (suspirando)

La latina empezó a sudar al recordar a la chica de ojos verdes, era desesperante el no tenerla cerca en ese momento para besarla y a pesar de que había aguantado muchos días sin beber alcohol, no pudo mas y se dirigió a la barra.

**S.** Hey cantinero deme una botella de Tequila.

La latina al tener el primer sorbo de alcohol en su garganta sintió un enorme alivio y tomó el resto de la botella con desesperación.

Luego de varios minutos Dani regresó al bar y no encontró a Santana en la mesa con sus compañeros de banda.

**D.** Harry, dónde esta Santana?  
><strong>H.<strong> Ehhh bueno hace un buen rato dijo que iba al baño pero ya no se dónde está.

En ese momento de la noche el bar ya estaba muy lleno, así que entre la multitud la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a buscar a la latina y la encontró discutiendo con un chico en la barra.

**D.** Santana por qué no estas con los chicos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vine a tomarme una copita (sin hablar bien)  
><strong>D.<strong> Copita? Con una copita no te pones así. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, creo que fueron varias (riendo)  
><strong>D.<strong> Mejor nos vamos, les avisaré a los chicos, ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Dani fue a despedirse de sus compañeros, la latina aprovechó para tomarse todo el alcohol que pudo mientras la chica regresaba.

Al salir del bar, la morena no podía estar de pie.

**D.** Santana, tomaste mas?  
><strong>S. <strong>No creo que me dio aire es eso.  
><strong>D.<strong> Si aire… le llamaré a Britt para que me de su dirección y poderte llevar, aquí se debió quedar su numero guardado.

Eso hizo la chica, obviamente sin mencionarle el estado de la latina.

Al llegar al departamento de la bailarina, Santana estaba en un estado de euforia y tristeza a la vez.

**B. **Santana! Que hiciste? (desconcertada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Briiiiiiitt tomé un poquito. (abrazándola)  
><strong>B<strong>. Dani cómo pudiste permitir esto? (enojada)  
><strong>D.<strong> La dejé sola como por un poco mas de media hora y cuando llegue ya estaba así. (apenada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana ha estado teniendo problemas con el alcohol, no debiste dejar que tomara. (asustada)  
><strong>D.<strong> En serio? Britt juro que no lo sabía, ella jamás me lo mencionó (muy angustiada)  
><strong>B. <strong>Por favor ayúdame a llevarla a su recámara.

La latina estaba como histérica llorando por la rubia, su estado era deplorable.

**S.** Quinn, mi Quinnie, mi Quinnieeeeee.

**B.** Pensé que Santana no tomaría mas, que tonta fui, Rachel y Quinn me van a matar. (manos en su rostro)  
><strong>D.<strong> Tu no tuviste la culpa y si yo lo hubiera sabido no se lo habría permitido, créeme. (angustiada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo se.  
><strong>D<strong>. Entonces Santana bebe de ésta manera con mucha frecuencia?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si lleva unos meses haciéndolo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Esto no puede seguir, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo se, pero no se qué hacer, había estado tan bien estos días.

La chica sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar a la latina haciendo sus desmanes.

**B. **Qué haces?  
><strong>D.<strong> Esto se lo mostraré mañana a Santana, a ver si le da vergüenza verse en este estado.  
><strong>B. <strong>Me siento una fracasada, pensé que al venir aquí yo la podría ayudar y ya vi que no. (casi llorando)  
><strong>D. <strong>No te sientas así, con mi ayuda las dos la sacaremos adelante, espera.

Dani hizo una llamada.

**D.** Listo, hice una cita con una terapeuta para Santana, un compañero de la banda empezó con los mismos problemas, afortunadamente asistió con este Dr. a tiempo y ahora no bebe más.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si eso es lo que San necesita.

A la mañana siguiente Santana despertó con una fuerte resaca, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Dani y Brittany en la sala.

**S. **Hola chicas.

Las chicas no contestaron.

**S.** Ahora que hice? **  
>D.<strong> Que, qué hiciste? Solo ve esto (mostrándole el celular)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay por dios, esa soy yo? (tapando su boca)  
><strong>D.<strong> Si, así es como te pones cuando te embriagas. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cielos. (apenada)  
><strong>D.<strong> Eso quieres hacer diario? (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm no claro que no, tenía mucho tiempo sin beber, solo fue ayer y ya no se repetirá.  
><strong>D. <strong>Te das cuenta de que por un comportamiento como ese perdiste tu trabajo.?  
><strong>B.<strong> Y a Quinn. (triste)

La latina se quedó en silencio.**  
><strong>  
><strong>D. <strong>Santana quieres convertirte en una alcohólica? (alzando la voz)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooooo, por dios solo fue anoche, eso no quiere decir que soy una alcohólica. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn me contó de tus fiestas con Sam, obviamente lo haces constantemente, pero al parecer no te importa hacer el ridículo cuando estas ebria. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ya se de lo que se trata, otra maldita intervención, pero para su información no quiero convertirme en alcohólica, felices? (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>D. <strong>Bien, tomate éstas pastillas, ve a ducharte, salimos en media hora, tienes cita con un terapeuta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quéee yo no estoy loca, qué te pasa? (enojada)  
><strong>D.<strong> No, se que no lo estás, pero si sigues tomando así pronto lo estarás, necesitas ayuda profesional y nosotras no te la podemos dar, dime quieres ser una estrella de las que mueren antes de los 30 años?  
><strong>S. <strong>No. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>B. <strong>San… vamos, esto que haces no esta bien, yo no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga (llorando)  
><strong>S. <strong>No Britt no, eso no va a pasar (abrazando a la chica)  
><strong>D.<strong> Entonces?  
><strong>S. <strong>Vamos con el terapeuta, tengo un problema con el alcohol y no quiero morir por eso, jamás me perdonaría que ustedes o Rachel y Kurt sufrieran por mi culpa. (triste)

Las chicas fueron a la cita con el terapeuta.

Los días pasaron, la rutina de Santana era prácticamente la misma desde que llego ahí, correr, ensayar, ir a terapia, salir con Brittany y ciertos días visitar a Dani en su estudio, finalmente pudieron terminar la canción para Quinn lo cual tenía a la latina muy emocionada.

Un día la morena recibió una llamada.

**R. **Santanaaaaa  
><strong>S.<strong> Berry, por fin vuelvo a escuchar tu voz fastidiosa  
><strong>R.<strong> No tengo una voz fastidiosa, en fin no te llamé antes porque todos acordamos darte tu espacio.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si Britt me lo dijo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pero dime cómo te sientes luego de éstas semanas fuera de casa?  
><strong>S.<strong> No te voy a mentir, al principio fueron algo tediosas pero creo que podría llegar a acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues ni lo pienses porque tu tienes que regresar a NY por tu protagónico.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si lo se, solo lo haré para demostrarle al estúpido de Robert quíén es Santana López.  
><strong>R. <strong>Así se habla San, por cierto Blaine trajo tu auto al edificio, al parecer lo dejaste estacionado en un barrio muy feo, lo bueno que no lo desmantelaron.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajaja mi auto, ya ni me acordaba de él.. Mmmm Rach y Quinn, como está, has hablado con ella?  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn? (nerviosa) Bueno ella esta bien, casi no la he visto, creo que ha estado trabajando mucho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ha preguntado por mi?  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno como te dije casi no la he visto y…  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien Rachel no tienes que justificarla, comprendo perfecto que no le interese saber de mi.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo siento Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te preocupes.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana se que en unos días regresas a casa, pero ya que tenemos 2 semanas de vacaciones, te gustaría ir conmigo y Jesse a Cancún?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay…. Rachel no quiero ser mal tercio.  
><strong>R.<strong> Invita a Britt.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok se lo diré, solo que nada mas será por una semana porque estoy trabajando en unas letras con Dani para su disco.  
><strong>R.<strong> Desde cuando escribes canciones?  
><strong>S. <strong>Desde que estoy poniendo mi vida en orden.  
><strong>R. <strong>Que emoción ya quiero escuchar el disco de Dani y su banda.

Mientras Santana tenía su vida en LA, Quinn por su parte había comenzado a convivir mas con Joyce, las chicas salían constantemente a comer, al cine, etc.

NY casa de Joyce

**Q. **Entonces cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?  
><strong>J.<strong> Como a los 14 años, había una chica en mi secundaria, su nombre era Kelly, no podía evitar verla, un día ella organizó una pijamada y fui… cuando la chica estaba dormida, no pude evitar la tentación de acercarme a ella y tocarla, no fue algo morboso, solo le toqué el brazo, pero eso fue suficiente para que la chica hiciera un escándalo, al día siguiente toda la escuela lo sabía, obviamente todo eso me puso mal, mis padres no entendían el por qué estaba tan retraída, sabían que algo me pasaba, así que decidí confesárselos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. A los 14 años? Wooow, y como reaccionaron?  
><strong>J.<strong> Bueno mi madre se puso a llorar como histérica, mi padre se encerró en la recamara, realmente me sentía fatal así que me fui a dormir, al siguiente día ellos hablaron conmigo y me dieron todo su apoyo, se que fue muy difícil para ellos aceptarlo, pero me dijeron que me amaban y solo querían verme feliz, desafortunadamente me tuve que cambiar de escuela por el acoso de los chicos y finalmente cuando estaba en preparatoria decidí salir del closet ante mis compañeros.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cielos, me imagino como debió de ser para ti todo eso.**  
>J. <strong>Pues si, pero el tener el apoyo de mis padres fue de muchísima ayuda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo creo.  
><strong>J. <strong>Y tu Quinn, cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno para mi fue un poco raro, tal vez por la educación tan religiosa que recibí de mis padres, tuve novios, pero siempre sentí que faltaba algo mas, no me sentía del todo bien con ellos, un día el mejor amigo de mi novio me emborrachó y termine teniendo sexo con él, fue una experiencia muy desagradable y dolorosa, salí embarazada, mis padres me echaron de la casa, desafortunadamente por tanto estrés y mi juventud, tuve un aborto, después de eso fui novia de Sam, lo engañe con mi ex novio, pero las cosas resultaron mal y él finalmente regresó con Rachel.  
><strong>J.<strong> Fuiste novia de Jesse St. James?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, su nombre era Finn, un excelente chico y el amor de la vida de Rachel, desgraciadamente el falleció cuando tenia 19 años.  
><strong>J. <strong>Que triste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si fue muy duro para todos, afortunadamente Rach ha podido rehacer su vida y la veo muy feliz con Jesse.  
><strong>J. <strong>Y se nota que él la adora.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno volviendo al tema, cuando ingresé a la universidad el grupo de chicas con quien hice amistad hablaban todo el tiempo sobre experimentar con mujeres, que era algo que todas las chicas universitarias debían hacer, así que en una boda fallida, con algo de alcohol en mi sistema, decidí que era momento de experimentar, me acerqué a la única chica que sabía que no diría que no y le empecé a coquetear.  
><strong>J. <strong>Y qué pasó?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… me enamoré, ella se convirtió en el amor de mi vida. (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>J.<strong> No me digas que fue Santana?**  
>Q<strong>. Si, gracias a ella me di cuenta de que soy gay, al principio creí ser bisexual, pero con todo el asunto de mi ex esposo, confirmé que los hombres sexualmente no me gustan ni me satisfacen.  
><strong>J. <strong>Wooow, me da gusto que finalmente aceptes tu sexualidad.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y a mi también.  
><strong>J. <strong>Quinn de verdad ya no piensas luchar por Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te dije que no.  
><strong>J. <strong>Se que es muy pronto, pero me arriesgaré, Quinn… por qué no lo intentamos, sabes que desde que te conocí me gustaste, estas semanas han sido muy lindas a tu lado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Joyce… no se si ya sea el momento adecuado para iniciar algo así, yo aun sigo enamorada de Santana y siento que toda la vida lo estaré, no quiero tomarte como el típico clavo que saca a otro clavo.  
><strong>J. <strong>Lo comprendo, pero aun así me gustaría tomar el riesgo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno pero no te prometo nada, te parece si empezamos despacio? Aun no estoy lista para una relación.  
><strong>J.<strong> Pero eso quiere decir que al menos lo podemos intentar? Y no se tal vez después podamos tener una relación formal.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok… lo intentaré, pero deberás tenerme mucha paciencia.  
><strong>J. <strong>Por supuesto, gracias Quinn.

La chica se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, la rubia tímidamente lo respondió.

Un día en la entrada del edificio donde vivían las 3 chicas, Rachel se encontró con Quinn.

**Q.** Hola Rachel (sonrisa)  
><strong>R. <strong>Ah hola (indiferente)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Vaya, creo que no te agrada mucho el encontrarte conmigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> No es eso, solo se me hace raro verte sola, siempre andas con la sanguijuela esa llamada Joyce.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa Rachel?  
><strong>R. <strong>Pasa que le prometiste a Santana ser su amiga y desde que la enviamos a LA nunca has querido hablar con ella, me lo acaba de decir.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Rachel recuerda que quedamos en darle su espacio.  
><strong>R. <strong>Si pero para mi ya fue suficiente el no hablar con ella, por eso ya lo empecé a hacer y por lo que veo a ti lo único que te interesa es salir con tu nueva novia.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Joyce no es mi novia Rachel solo somos buenas amigas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y Santana que es para ti?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es otra cosa Rachel.  
><strong>R. <strong>Tienes razón, ella para ti siempre será otra cosa, nos vemos Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Podemos ir a cenar un día de éstos?  
><strong>R. <strong>No, me voy con Jesse de vacaciones, adiós.

La pequeña diva muy enojada subió a su departamento y la rubia se dirigió a recoger a Joyce a su trabajo para ir a cenar.

Los días pasaron, finalmente llegó el momento de despedirse de LA para Santana, antes de viajar a Cancún, se reunió con Dani y su prometida para comer, la chica de cabello rosa, quedó en viajar pronto a visitarla a NY y ver su obra.

Santana y Brittany volaron a México para reunirse con Rachel y Jesse.

**S. **Amo estas playas.  
><strong>B.<strong> El mar es hermoso.**  
>R.<strong> Es tan romántico, esta semana junto a Jesse ha sido perfecta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabía que saldrías con una cursilería Berry. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> No es cursilería, es la verdad OK.  
><strong>Je.<strong> En serio ya van a discutir?, no tienen ni dos horas juntas y ya lo están haciendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos St James, sabes que extrañabas nuestras peleas.  
><strong>Je<strong>. Uyy si no tienes idea.  
><strong>B. <strong>No se ustedes pero yo voy a nadar.  
><strong>Je. <strong>Si vamos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Luego los alcanzamos chicos, me gustaría charlar un rato con Santana.  
><strong>B. <strong>Muy bien chicas, así Jesse me podrá contar cómo está su padre el señor Shue (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>Je. <strong>Britt el no es mi padre. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B.<strong> Por qué lo niegas? (puchero)  
><strong>Je. <strong>Esta bien, vamos mejor a nadar. (mueca)

Los chicos fueron a la alberca mientras las PezBerry fueron a sentarse para charlar.

**R. **Estás lista para la junta de la próxima semana con la compañía?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, estoy muy nerviosa, pero después de las jodas que me ha puesto Britt estoy muy segura de que me regresarán la titularidad del papel. (sonrisa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué emoción, ya quiero ver la carota de Rupert cuando lo hagas, además sigo impresionada por el cuerpazo que traes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajajaj gracias Berry, yo también quiero ver la cara de Rupert cuando le muestre que a pesar de mis problemas yo sigo siendo Santana López y se que los productores en seguida me regresaran mi papel.**  
>R. <strong>Siiii. (aplaudiendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Rachel… y Quinn?  
><strong>R.<strong> Bien ya sabes con su trabajo. (haciéndose la tonta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Cada que te pregunto por ella te pones nerviosa, qué pasa?  
><strong>R.<strong> Nada Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Rachel?  
><strong>R. <strong>No he convivido con ella prácticamente desde que te fuiste a LA, ella se ha asilado del grupo, ni con Blaine sale ya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ha de sentirse muy sola.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si claro. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Pasa algo? Si es así lo quiero saber.  
><strong>R.<strong> Sinceramente no lo se, pero, recuerdas a Joyce?:  
><strong>S. <strong>La maquillista del corto de Artie?  
><strong>R. <strong>Si, bueno ellas dos se han vuelto muy cercanas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cercanas? Cómo, no me digas que son novias?  
><strong>R.<strong> No, bueno al menos eso me dice Quinn, yo no lo se.  
><strong>S. <strong>Wooow Quinn si que me superó rápido. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no estamos seguras de que tengan una relación no te precipites.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ojala no la tengan, porque Fabray es mía y de nadie mas.

Esa semana pasó rapidísimo, los 4 amigos disfrutaron de las maravillosas playas de Cancún, la bailarina y sus graciosos comentarios estaban presentes, Santana y Rachel discutían por todo y nada, era como volver a la normalidad, finalmente llegó la despedida y Brittany tomó un vuelo directo a Sudamérica donde Mercedes estaba dando algunos conciertos, Rachel, Jesse y Santana volaron a NY.

En NY el teléfono de Quinn sonó.

**Q. **Hola Blaine, que milagro que llamas.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Bueno últimamente no has estado muy disponible para nosotros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si lo siento, el trabajo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Claro… el trabajo, bueno te llamo porque en un rato mas llegan las chicas y Jesse de sus vacaciones y los chicos y yo iremos a recogerlos, todos estamos muy ansiosos por ver a Santana de nuevo, como ves, pasamos por ti para ir al aeropuerto?:  
><strong>Q. <strong>Emmm Blaine, hoy no puedo, lo siento.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pero se trata de las chicas… qué es mas importante que ellas? se muy bien por Kurt que hoy no trabajas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Iré con Joyce a conocer a sus padres a New Jersey.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Ohh veo que va en serio lo de ustedes dos, ya hasta vas a conocer a tus suegros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No son mis suegros Blaine, ella me invitó a conocerlos y acepté pero solo eso.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Esta bien, supongo que es mas importante conocer a los padres tu "amiga" de hace poco que ir a recoger a las de toda la vida.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Blaine no seas dramático por dios.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Nos vemos luego Quinn, se nos hace tarde, ojala te agraden tus suegros.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Que no son mis…

Antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar su oración el chico le colgó.

En el aeropuerto los chicos llegaron de su viaje.

**K.** Santanaaaa, por dios que alegría verte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lady Hummel, te extrañe horrores (abrazándolo)  
><strong>T.<strong> Wooow Santana que te pasó? Traes un cuerpazo, que bárbara.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno eso fue gracias a Britt, prácticamente me mató con sus rutinas.  
><strong>T.<strong> Si lo se, los primeros días te fue de la patada.

Las chicas y Jesse saludaron a sus amigos, la latina no pudo evitar el voltear a todos lados y preguntar…

**S.** Chicos y Quinn?

Los chicos Klaine se voltearon a ver con nerviosismo.

**Bl.** Bueno ella tenía trabajo en una locación y al parecer no alcanzó a llegar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh…(decepcionada) bueno ya la veré en el edificio, por cierto y Sam?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Sigue en Europa, ha tenido mucho éxito como modelo y le extendieron su contrato por unos días mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que bueno. (sonriendo)

Todos los chicos se reunieron en el departamento PezBerry, pidieron de comer y se la pasaron hablando de la estancia de Santana en LA, incluyendo lo de sus terapias,.

Después de que sus amigos se fueran, Rachel acompañó a Jesse a su departamento, así que la latina se quedó sola, estaba muy ansiosa por volver a ver a Quinn, tenía muchos nervios, pero al final se armó de valor y se dirigió al departamento de la rubia, estando ahí tocó varias veces pero sin éxito, cuando volvía para tomar el ascensor y éste se abrió, de su interior salió la rubia junto con la otra chica muy felices riendo.

**Q. **Santana (sorprendida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey Q. (emocionada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te ves, genial (viéndola de arriba para abajo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias (sonrojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahh mmm mira ella es Joyce, no se si la recuerdes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro hola, Joyce.  
><strong>J. <strong>Hola Santana… mmm bueno Quinn ya me tengo que ir, te veo mañana en la agencia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, a la misma hora.  
><strong>J.<strong> Claro, nos vemos Santana gusto en saludarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Igual (desconcertada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres pasar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro.

Dentro del departamento Fabray.

**Q.** Y cómo te fue en LA?  
><strong>S. <strong>Muy bien, ya sabes que el estar con Britt es genial, además me encontré allá con Dani mi ex novia y pues fue doblemente divertido.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmm me imagino.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nunca llamaste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ehh bueno no quise molestarte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si..

Silencio incómodo.

**S. **Quinn mañana podemos comer?, necesitamos hablar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mañana? Lo siento Santana tengo un compromiso con Joyce.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vaya veo que se han hecho muy cercanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, es muy buena amiga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno ya que no puedes comer, que te parece si vamos a cenar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No puedo, le ayudaré a Joyce con un proyecto de la universidad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok… bueno me voy Q, me dio gusto verte. (algo molesta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> A mi también Santana, estamos en contacto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro.

La latina muy desconcertada por la frialdad de la rubia salió del departamento, algo le decía que Quinn se estaba olvidando de ella.

Al siguiente día en la agencia.

**K. **Quinn la jefa estuvo viendo las fotos que tomaste antier y le encantaron.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que bueno, mira que ese día estuvo de locos.  
><strong>K. <strong>Ayer Santana preguntó por ti.  
><strong>Q. <strong>La vi anoche, fue a mi departamento.  
><strong>K. <strong>Ah si y pudieron hablar?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No realmente, quedamos en salir un día para hacerlo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ella se ha esforzado mucho para mejorar en todos los aspectos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo creo, ella se ve diferente y no solo físicamente.  
><strong>K. <strong>Joyce es tu novia?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Perdón?  
><strong>K. <strong>Siento ser tan directo, Blaine me platicó que fuiste a conocer a los padres de la chica, tal vez me meta en lo que no me importa, pero Santana es mi amiga y ella esta enamorada de ti, así que necesito saber de tu relación con Joyce.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay relación con ella, es decir no formal, estamos intentándolo.  
><strong>K<strong>. En serio? Vaya si que eres muy distinta a Santana, ella para empezar a salir con una chica se tardó mas de un año y a ti solo te tomaron semanas. (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mira Kurt se que Santana es tu amiga y de todos, he sentido claramente como siempre la defienden, no se han puesto nunca en mi lugar, a ti te pasó igual con Blaine, él te engaño, al menos deberías de comprenderme un poco.  
><strong>K. <strong>Por eso te lo digo, él y yo éramos novios, él me engaño cuando estaba en sus 5 sentidos, me costó mucho superarlo pero lo hice porque lo amaba con todo mi corazón, Santana y tu no eran novias, ella se acostó con Sam estando ebria y tu ya la habías hecho sufrir mucho hace años.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ves lo que te digo? Siempre defendiendo a Santana, si ya se que yo le hice mucho daño y que por eso no me haya tenido confianza, pero aun así no era motivo suficiente para que se metiera con Sam y si quiero empezar algo nuevo con otra persona es mi problema no crees? Necesito a alguien a mi lado que me ame y si esa persona es Joyce que mejor.  
><strong>K. <strong>Perfecto, veo que a pesar de todo siempre serás la misma Quinn Fabray, al menos espero que tengas la delicadeza de decirle a Santana de tu relación con Joyce y le dejes claro que ella y tu no tienen ninguna posibilidad.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo haré Kurt no te preocupes.

El chico salió de la oficina de la rubia bastante molesto.

Ese día mas tarde Joyce llegó a buscar a Quinn.

**J.** Hola Quinn.**  
>Q<strong>. Hola.  
><strong>J. <strong>Pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No… bueno si estoy muy molesta, discutí con Kurt y eso me dejó de muy mal humor.  
><strong>J,<strong> Se puede saber el motivo de su discusión?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana…  
><strong>J.<strong> Oh.. Me quieres platicar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me reclamó el hecho de que este saliendo contigo, según él no le guardé mucho luto a lo que pasó con Santana.  
><strong>J. <strong>Y realmente te importa lo que él o los demás digan?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues son mis amigos…  
><strong>J. <strong>Si unos amigos que todo este tiempo solo han estado para Santana, dime quién de ellos se tomó la molestia de preguntarte cómo estabas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Todos pero solo Blaine fue quien estuvo mas a mi lado.  
><strong>J.<strong> Lo ves? Mira Quinn si ellos fueran tus amigos como dicen, en vez de criticarte deberían de apoyarte, además Santana no es una niña a la que tienen que proteger.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se, aun así necesito hacer lo que me dijo Kurt.  
><strong>J. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hablar con ella sobre nosotros.  
><strong>J. <strong>Bueno en eso le doy la razón al chico, cuando lo harás?'  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo mas pronto posible.

Joyce se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla, luego llegaron los besos.

Departamento PezBerry.

**R. **Santana, lista para la junta?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si y nerviosa.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pues vamos para allá.

Las chicas se dirigieron al teatro, estando ahí los productores hablaron seriamente con Santana, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, la latina asistiría a las últimas dos semanas ensayos y ahí decidirían si le regresaban el papel o no, la morena no quedó muy conforme con dicha decisión pero la aceptó, lo vio como un reto mas en su carrera y sabía que lo lograría.

Esa semana la latina empezó finalmente a acudir a los ensayos, el coreógrafo Francis le ofreció trabajar con ella individualmente para ayudarla a pulir ciertos movimientos en su baile, así que eso hizo que la chica estuviera mas ocupada por lo cual no veía a Quinn para nada.

Un día el ensayo terminó temprano, Rachel había ido a comer con Jesse, así que Santana se dirigió al departamento, en la entrada de su edificio fue directo a buscar la correspondencia, se encontró con un paquete dirigido a ella, estando en el departamento, abrió el paquete, dentro de él estaba una nota de Dani.

_Santana, no vas a creer lo que te acabo de enviar, se que pude hacerlo a través del internet pero ya sabes como hay hackers por ahí y decidí enviarlo por paquetería, cuando termines de ver mas bien de escuchar lo que te envié me llamas inmediatamente.  
><em>  
>La chica se encontró un mini Ipod lo encendió y comenzó a escuchar las canciones que había grabado para Dani en su estudio, estaba muy emocionada al oírlas terminadas, la última canción era la dedicada a Quinn, la piel se le erizó al escucharla, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, eran por la combinación de alegría y tristeza, inmediatamente llamó a Dani.<p>

**S. **Dani, ya recibí el paquete.  
><strong>D.<strong> Que bueno Santana, las escuchaste? Dime que te parecieron?  
><strong>S. <strong>Perfectas!  
><strong>D. <strong>Sabría que te encantarían, bueno te pedí que me llamaras en cuanto las escucharas porque tengo excelentes noticias que darte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuáles? Dímelas ya.  
><strong>D. <strong>Pues a la compañía le encantó la canción dedicada a Quinn y decidieron incluirla en nuestro álbum, claro solo falta que tu estés de acuerdo, al fin de cuentas eres coautora de ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estas hablando en serio? Por su puesto que acepto que este incluida en el álbum, el saber que todo el mundo la podrá escuchar es asombroso.  
><strong>D. <strong>Sabía que dirías que si, por eso envié los papeles donde aceptas que la canción esté en el álbum, léelos muy bien y se los muestras a tu agente por si tienes alguna duda, luego me los reenvias porque no me lo vas a creer, pero queremos que sea nuestro primer sencillo y saldrá en menos de un mes, ya lo estamos grabando con mi voz.  
><strong>S. <strong>Apoco? Dios que maravillosa noticia, estoy tan feliz Dani, espero que sea todo un éxito.  
><strong>D. <strong>Lo será estoy segura, pero bueno me falta darte la noticia mas importante.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hay otra?  
><strong>D. <strong>Si… bueno cuando por fin terminamos de mezclar las canciones que te pedí grabaras para mi, se las mostré a mi prometida, a ella le fascinó tu voz y sin que yo supiera se llevó unas copias para mostrárselas a unos ejecutivos de la compañía y ellos quedaron impresionados con tu voz… Santana la compañía quiere firmarte para que hagas un álbum con ellos.!  
><strong>S. <strong>Queeeeee? Dani no bromees conmigo, es verdad lo que me dices?  
><strong>D.<strong> Totalmente, ellos están muy interesados en contratarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sigo sin poderlo creer.  
><strong>D.<strong> Pero dime, te gustaría firmar con ellos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero por su puesto Danielle, bien sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño el tener un disco en el mercado.  
><strong>D.<strong> Lo sabía, entonces necesitas de hablar con tu agente, Lori y otro ejecutivo viajarán en un par de semanas para ponerse de acuerdo contigo, por cierto Santana quién es tu agente?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno jejej agente, lo que se dice agente no tengo, pero Kurt siempre se ha encargado de mis asuntos laborales y de los de Rachel.  
><strong>D.<strong> Ahhh perfecto entonces, platica con él y yo te aviso que día estarán por allá Lori y la otra persona.  
><strong>S.<strong> Excelente, mil gracias Dani, no sabes lo feliz que soy.  
><strong>D.<strong> No me agradezcas nada Santana, tu talento es quien logró esto.

Las chicas terminaron su llamada, la latina aun muy emocionada empezó a correr y gritar como loca por todo el departamento, cuando se tranquilizó llamó a todos sus amigos para invitarlos a un reunión sin decirles el motivo de ésta.

Luego, marcó a la rubia.

**Q.** Santana? Pensé que no tenías teléfono.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Q, si pero hace días fui a la compañía por otro, sabes en unas horas tendré una reunión, vendrán los chicos y te llamo para invitarte también, que dices?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Emmmm claro Santana, en tu departamento, cierto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, te espero a las 8 OK.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien, nos vemos a esa hora.

La latina, rápido empezó a preparar algunas botanas, salió a comprar refrescos y alcohol para los chicos, finalmente todo estaba listo para darles la gran noticia, sus amigos comenzaron a llegar.

**R.** Santana vamos, ya dime el por qué de esta reunión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquila Berry, vamos a esperar a que estén todos.  
><strong>T.<strong> Pues ya estamos todos no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Falta Quinn.  
><strong>T.<strong> La invitaste?  
><strong>S. <strong>Es de nuestra familia Tina, obvio la invité. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>T. <strong>Pues dijiste a las 8 y ya son las 9.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ve a tomarte algo Tina no estés renegando por favor.

Eran casi las 9:30 de la noche y la rubia no se presentaba.

**K. **Santana cuánto mas tenemos que esperar para conocer la gran noticia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Deja que llegue Quinn.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Santana por dios, ya no va a llegar (cruzándose de brazos.)  
><strong>S. <strong>Dejen voy por ella, no tardo.

La morena fue al departamento de la rubia y llamo a la puerta, para su sorpresa no fue Quinn quien abrió.

**S.** Joyce? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>J. <strong>Hola Santana (sosteniendo una copa de vino)  
><strong>S. <strong>Está Quinn?  
><strong>J.<strong> Claro pasa, está preparando la cena.

La latina entró al departamento y vio a Quinn en delantal frente a la estufa.

**Q. **Hola Santana (nerviosa)  
><strong>S. <strong>Hola… Quinn, recuerdas la invitación para la reunión, es hoy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cielos… lo siento Santana lo olvidé. (mintió).  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro… bueno los chicos ya llegaron, por que no vienen? (mirando también a Joyce)  
><strong>Q. <strong>En otra ocasión Santana, Joyce y yo estamos por cenar, gracias por la invitación.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok… bueno nos vemos después. (nudo en la garganta)

La latina salió a punto de llorar del departamento, apretó la mandíbula y fue directo al ascensor.

Departamento Fabray.

**J. **Estás segura de no ir Quinn? Ahí se encuentran todos tus amigos, podemos dejar la cena para mañana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Estoy segura Joyce, no te preocupes.

La latina regresó al departamento cabizbaja.

**R.** Y Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella no viene.  
><strong>R.<strong> Qué, cómo, por qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Está cenando en compañía de su novia. (triste)  
><strong>R<strong>. Novia? (sorprendida)

La chica se dirigió a la sala.

**S.** Bueno chicos el motivo de ésta reunión de última hora es para mostrarles algo de lo que estuve haciendo en LA.

La latina conectó el ipod a su reproductor y subió el volumen.

**A**. Es tu vozzzz, genial!

Todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar las canciones interpretadas por la latina, cuando comenzó la canción dedicada a Quinn la morena entró a su instagram para ver la foto de la rubia, algunas lagrimas se le escaparon, nuevamente apretó la mandíbula y cerró la aplicación.

**Bl**. Santana te escuchas sensacional! (emocionado)  
><strong>K.<strong> Las canciones son perfectas sobre todo la ultima. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Estoy en shock. (boca abierta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno eso estuve haciendo en compañía de Dani. (apenada)  
><strong>T. <strong>Me encantó la ultima canción es tan romántica (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>S. <strong>Esa la escribí junto con Dani.  
><strong>R. <strong>Para Quinn cierto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (sonrisa triste) Bueno y que creen? A la compañía de discos de Dani le encantó y la van a incluir en el disco de la banda, no solo eso, será el primer sencillo.

Todos los chicos hicieron gran bulla de felicidad.

**R. **Estoy tan pero tan celosa de ti en este momento. (manos en sus mejillas)  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias Berry, es el mejor cumplido que puede salir de tu boca, pero estarás mas celosa cuando termine de hablar.  
><strong>K<strong>. No me digas que hay mas buenas noticias. (abriendo los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si… varios ejecutivos de la compañía de discos escucharon éstas canciones y… quieren contratarme para realizar un disco con ellos !  
><strong>Je. <strong>Queeeee? Dios miooo eso es asombroso. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Es oficial, estoy que hiervo de celos. (boca abierta)  
><strong>S. <strong>En unas semanas vendrán para tener una reunión conmigo, así que prepárate porcelana porque como mi agente me tendrás que acompañar.  
><strong>K. <strong>Quieres que sea tu agente? Santana sabes bien que no tengo toda la experiencia en eso. (nervioso)  
><strong>S. <strong>Por dios Lady Hummel, lo has hecho muy bien con Rachel y conmigo en esos últimos dos años, confío plenamente en ti. (sonriéndole al chico)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana, de verdad estoy impactada por la noticia y a la vez muy celosa, pero sabes lo feliz que soy de que por fin puedas hacer tu sueño realidad. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se pequeño Hobbit. (abrazándola también)  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno ya que tendrán esa junta tal vez podrías hablarles de mi a los ejecutivos y…  
><strong>S. <strong>En tus sueños Berry.

El grupo de amigos continuó festejando la gran noticia, bebieron, Santana no tocó para nada el alcohol, se fue a un sillón a sentarse y nuevamente abrió su instagram para ver esa foto de Quinn.

**S. **Todo hubiera sido perfecto si estuvieras aquí.

La latina sonrió con tristeza, dejó su celular en la mesa de centro y se acercó a los chicos para continuar el festejo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien? Ya les agrada mas o no?.<strong>_

**_Santana a punto de cumplir su mas grande sueño, qué les parece?_**  
><strong><em>A ver cuánto aguanta Quinn ignorando a Santana<em>**

**_Gracias por los comentarios, Saludos._**

**_Quinntana is Endgame!_**


	37. Un Cierre?

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, ya vieron #100? Ayyy yo si, tengo un sentimiento agridulce porque hoy mis mínimas esperanzas Quinntana se fueron :'( se que era prácticamente imposible que se volviera a dar algo entre ellas pero aun así me da tristeza, aunque Brittana fue muy dulce (y que buen beso jijiji) ah y no me gusta Quick =p**_

_**Al menos espero que Quinntana siga en los fanfics y así mi obsesión no desaparecerá nunca jajajaj**_

_**Ya vieron a Naya, que pex con sus boobies? :-O se las volvió a operar? Ay a ver si no se va de boca tan flaquita que está mi nena jajajaj en fin**_

_**Ahhh y mi Dianna bella y hermosa como siempreeeee.**_

_**Bueno ya, aquí les dejo otro capitulo (corto) , espero agilizar la trama para terminar con su drama (por cierto el fanfic es de drama ahí le puse en el género ¬¬' ) para llegar a lo que todos quieren.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo. Un Cierre?<strong>

Los chicos por fin se retiraron a sus hogares, Rachel un poco ebria seguía eufórica por la gran noticia de Santana.

**R.** Ayyy Satanás estoy muy feliz por ti. (hablando raro)  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja gracias Rachel, eres muy graciosa cuando estás borrachita.  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno, al menos no soy una borracha llorona como otras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si si lo se, pero eso se terminó para mi, al menos mientras aprenda a controlarlo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Así es…. Por cierto como que Quinn tiene novia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es lo mas seguro, siempre se la pasa con esa chica, nunca quiere salir conmigo, siempre rechaza mis invitaciones, tal vez ella se lo prohíba.  
><strong>R.<strong> No lo creo, yo siento que mas bien es esa rubia malvada la que no quiere estar cerca de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Adoro tu franqueza cuando estas borracha.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S<strong>. No te preocupes, se que tienes razón, quería que ella escuchara su canción pero supongo que será en otra ocasión, bueno me voy a dormir Berry, iré a correr muy temprano.  
><strong>R.<strong> Vas a desaparecer con tanto ejercicio, estas muy delgada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hobbit esto es músculo OK? No huesos y yo que tu debería de hacer lo mismo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Me estas diciendo gorda?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja te lo dejo de tarea.

La chica se fue a dormir y al día siguiente te fue a correr al parque.

Al regreso de su rutina mañanera, se encontró con Quinn cuando ésta salía del elevador.

**Q.** Buenos días Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Quinn.

La rubia no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo sudado de la latina, una gota de sudor le escurría del cuello hasta el valle de sus pechos, a la chica de ojos verdes le encantaban los senos de la morena.

**Q.** Y que tal la reunión de anoche? (sin dejar de mirar a los senos de la chica)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien, ya sabes con los chicos ahí siempre es sinónimo de diversión.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, ojala para la próxima reunión pueda asistir. (mordiéndose el labio)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya veremos, bueno te dejo, voy a ducharme tengo ensayo en un rato mas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana espera….

La rubia ya no le pudo decir nada a la latina porque se cerró el elevador… necesitaba seguir viéndola, en ese momento la deseaba tanto que no le importaba llegar a su departamento y arrancarle la ropa, así que decidió tomar el otro elevador para ir tras la latina a su departamento, llegando ahí toco a la puerta.

**R.** Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Buenos días Rach, vengo a buscar a Santana (sonrojada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Se esta duchando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh… la puedo esperar? _En su recámara_ (pensó)  
><strong>R.<strong> Para qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno para platicar con ella sobre la reunión de anoche.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si hubieras venido lo sabrías.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno no pude yo..  
><strong>R.<strong> Si si ya sabemos que estabas con tu novia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Joyce no es mi novia. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Claro…. Pues no creo que en éstos momentos Santana te pueda atender porque en un rato mas tenemos ensayo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok… entonces después la veo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si cuando tu sanguijuela te lo permita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nos vemos. (negando con la cabeza)

La pequeña diva azotó la puerta, obviamente la rubia se sintió mal ante esa acción.

**S.** Hey Berry con quién hablabas?  
><strong>R.<strong> Con Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso? A qué vino?  
><strong>R.<strong> Que a hablar contigo sobre anoche y no se que mas (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? La acabo de ver hace rato y no me dijo nada. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya la conoces.  
><strong>S.<strong> La voy a invitar a cenar. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Estás segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, necesitamos hablar y le quiero mostrar la canción, Rachel necesito que me perdone.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y Joyce?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno… espero que aun no haya nada formal entre ellas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y si lo hay?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues entonces no se que voy a hacer. (mueca)

Las chicas acudieron a su ensayo, en un descanso la latina aprovechó para llamarle a la rubia.

**Q.** Hola Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola… Rachel me dijo que me fuiste a buscar en la mañana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si quería hablar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhh bueno que te parece si vamos a cenar en la noche y hablamos.  
>Q. Ehhh hoy?<br>**S.** Si… pero no te preocupes si no puedes ya será para otra ocasión.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Ok entonces paso por ti a tu departamento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, mejor nos vemos en el restaurante, tengo trabajo y no se a que hora terminaré mejor me voy directo para allá.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok haré una reservación y por mensaje te aviso donde y a que hora.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy bien.

La latina colgó y muy entusiasmada fue a hablar con Rachel.

**S.** Berry! Dijo que si por fin Quinn aceptó ir a cenar conmigo. (emocionada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Que bueno Santana, ya era hora de que la rubia malvada aceptara. (rodando los ojos)

La noche llegó, Santana se esmeró en su arreglo personal, quería impresionar a la mujer que amaba, tomó el mini Ipod y lo guardó en su bolso, fue directo a su coche y salió del edificio.

La morena arribó minutos antes de la cita, estaba muy nerviosa, se la pasaba checando que su maquillaje fuera perfecto,.

Minutos mas tarde por fin la rubia hizo su entrada al restaurante y se dirigió a la mesa de la morena.

**S.** _Quinn por fin llegas…. Ay no, no puede ser (pensó)  
><em>**Q.** Santana, perdón por el retraso, había un poco de tráfico, mmm invité a Joyce para unirse con nosotros, te molesta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por su puesto no. (decepcionada) Hola Joyce. (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>J.<strong> Hola Santana, te ves muy linda esta noche.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Elegiste muy buen lugar Santana. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.. Se come bien. (mueca)

El mesero se acercó a llevarles las cartas del menú, las chicas se acercaban para comentar los platillos y Santana se empezó a sentir terriblemente incómoda en ese momento, finalmente pidieron la comida.

**S.** Mmm chicas ahora vuelvo, voy al baño, mientras llega la comida  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

En el baño Santana sacó su celular y marcó.

**R.** Santana, cómo va la cena, está saliendo todo bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Rachel, necesito que me hagas un enorme pero enorme favor.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quieres que te deje el departamento toda la noche? uuuuhhhhhhyyyy, cuenta con ello.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no es eso… necesito que me marques en 10 minutos fingiendo que necesitas que vaya contigo urgentemente, inventa cualquier pretexto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn trajo a Joyce con ella a la cena y no quiero estar aquí.  
><strong>R.<strong> Que hizo qué? Pero cómo pudo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo se. Entonces me llamas?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si en 10 minutos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.

La latina regresó a la mesa.

**Q.** Santana pedirás algo de beber?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo agua ya no tomo alcohol  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? OK… y cómo van tus ensayos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien gracias. (impaciente)

Silencio incómodo.

**J.** Cuándo se repone la obra?  
><strong>S.<strong> La próxima semana. (cortante)  
><strong>J.<strong> Quinn tenemos que ir a verla. (mirando a la chica)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto. (sonriéndole a la chica)

Suena el teléfono de Santana.

**S.** Disculpen, es Rachel.  
><em>Hola Rach…. En serio? Y eso? Si si no te preocupes en este momento voy para allá, gracias por avisar.<em>  
>Chicas me van a disculpar pero me tengo que ir.<br>**Q.** Por qué, pasa algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si me acaba de avisar que hay una junta urgente con los productores de la obra y tengo que asistir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohh que lástima.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.. Bueno después nos reunimos para cenar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Santana sacó de su bolso bastantes dólares y los dejó en la mesa, se despidió de las chicas y salió apresuradamente del lugar, fue directo a casa.

Departamento PezBerry.

**R.** Te encuentras bien Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> No se.  
><strong>R.<strong> No entiendo a Quinn juro que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no quiere estar conmigo a solas, lo acabo de entender.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues bueno, la cagué y éste es el precio que estoy pagando, me iré a dormir, descansa Berry.

Después de ese día la latina no volvió a invitar a Quinn a ningún lado.

Un día antes del reestreno de la obra, se reunieron para el ensayo general.

**RC.** Bueno, antes de comenzar el último ensayo, quiero agradecerles a todos por su empeño y dedicación para lograr que esta obra siga siendo la número uno, a pesar de que hubo varios contratiempos durante el proceso, es admirable lo que hemos logrado juntos. Bien… después de haberlo discutido con los productores y luego de ver la tenacidad y el arduo trabajo que ha hecho desde que regresó a los ensayos, tengo realmente el gusto de informarles a todos que Santana López regresa como una de las protagonistas mañana en el reestreno.

Toda la compañía explotó en un grito de emoción y comenzaron a felicitar a la latina.

**RC**. Créeme Santana, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y se que no nos volverás a fallar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenlo por seguro Robert, de mi no vuelves a tener una queja y junto con todos mis compañeros reventaremos la taquilla todas las funciones.  
><strong>R.<strong> Así se habla Santana!

Las chicas llamaron a sus amigos para darles la noticia, la noche del día siguiente sería una de las mas importantes de su vida para la latina.

Casa de Joyce.

**J.** Ya sabes si le regresaron el papel a Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No desde la cena no la he vuelto a ver.  
><strong>J.<strong> En serio? Y eso que viven en el mismo edificio. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues si.  
><strong>J.<strong> No vas a preguntarle a alguno de tus amigos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>J.<strong> Mira Quinn a pesar de que no me gusta mucho que digamos Santana, la conoces desde que eran niñas, no crees que debes saber si le regresaron el papel? Es algo muy importante para ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le llamaré a Blaine.

La rubia marcó al chico.

**Q.** Es nuevamente de ella.  
><strong>J.<strong> Me alegro, irás al reestreno?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No. (suspirando)  
><strong>J.<strong> Ok.

Por fin el gran día llegó, el teatro estaba a reventar, Santana dio una magnífica función, los presentes la ovacionaron de pie, fue perfecto.

En su camerino sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarla, a excepción de la rubia.

**S.** Saben si vino Quinn? (ansiosa)  
><strong>T.<strong> No creo, ya habría venido a felicitarte.  
><strong>K.<strong> Santana recibí una llamada de una chica de nombre Lori, mañana viene con varios ejecutivos para la junta con la compañía de discos, ya le llamé a nuestro abogado.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Dios mio dios mioooo que nervios. (haciéndose aire con las manos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Relájate Santana vas a ver que el contrato será muy jugoso.

Departamento PezBerry.

**R.** Estoy muy molesta con la rubia esa. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Con Quinn?  
><strong>R.<strong> Si, no se presentó a la función.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ha de haber estado entrepiernada con Joyce (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>R.<strong> No puedo creer que aun tengas animo de hacer bromas con eso. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, no me queda de otra, hey Berry y si mañana nos acompañas a la junta? (sonriéndole)  
><strong>R.<strong> Estas segura Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, será muy importante para mi el que mis dos mejores amigos desde que llegué a NY estén conmigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Entonces cuenta conmigo. (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron al estacionamiento del edificio, estando ahí se encontraron con Quinn.

**Q.** Hola chicas (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola.

La pequeña diva no contestó al saludo.

**Q.** Mmmm que tal la función?  
><strong>S.<strong> Genial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm bueno tal vez hoy vaya a verla.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… (incómoda)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Chicas les gustaría ir a comer hoy, hace mucho que no platicamos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo sentimos Quinn, pero no podemos estamos muy ocupadas. (indiferente)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, tal vez mañana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tampoco, de hecho dudo mucho que alguno de los próximos días Santana tenga tiempo para salir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> Nos dirigimos a que firme contrato con una de las principales disqueras a nivel internacional.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Grabarás un disco, Santana? (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (sonrisa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Woooow, no lo sabía, felicidades. (emocionada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo sabrías si te hubieras presentado a la reunión en nuestro departamento el otro día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Era para eso?  
><strong>R<strong>. Si, pero bueno es una lástima que ya no seas mas nuestra amiga, te has perdido de mucha información que créeme te sorprendería.  
><strong>S.<strong> Rachel… (tratando de callarla)  
><strong>R.<strong> Adiós Quinn, nos saludas a Joyce. (sonrisa falsa)

Las chicas dejaron a la rubia parada en el estacionamiento y subieron al coche de Santana.

**S.** jajaja en serio Berry, cuando te lo propones puedes ser una verdadera perra.  
><strong>B.<strong> Después de vivir tantos años contigo era de esperarse, no crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Auch eso dolió. (llevándose las manos al pecho)

En la junta.

**L.** Como ven, el contrato será por lo pronto por dos discos.. están de acuerdo con todas las cláusulas incluidas en él?  
><strong>K.<strong> Bueno.. Después de revisarlo muy bien con el abogado y platicarlo con Santana, estamos totalmente de acuerdo.  
><strong>L.<strong> Excelente, bien Santana se que eres compositora y a pesar de que uno de los mas grandes productores se hará cargo de tu álbum, estamos muy interesados en que escribas tus propias letras, así que la preproduccion del disco comienza d semanas, tienes tiempo para empezar a hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me parece muy bien, solo tengo una pequeña observación, como sabrán soy una de las protagonistas de Wicked, mi contrato es por toda esta temporada, así que me pregunto si la preproduccion se puede hacer aquí en NY.  
><strong>L.<strong> Bueno la compañía cuenta con un estudio de grabación en la ciudad, ahora tenemos que sincronizar tu agenda con la del productor, así que tal vez algunos días si tengas que viajar a LA.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, tendré que organizar muy bien mis horarios.  
><strong>L.<strong> Perfecto… entonces firmamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Firmamos. (sonriendo)

Los días pasaron, Santana continuó con su rutina, Quinn con la de ella, no se hablaban, raras veces se veían en el edificio, los siguientes miércoles la latina siguió con la esperanza de que llegaran las flores de cada semana, jamás lo hicieron.

Un día en el departamento Fabray.

**J.** Quinn… han pasado algunas semanas desde que comenzamos a intentarlo, nos hemos llevado bastante bien no crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
>J. Entonces… no crees que ya se el momento para formalizar?<br>**Q.** Estas hablando del noviazgo? (asustada)  
><strong>J.<strong> Obviamente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno Joyce… (muy incómoda)  
><strong>J.<strong> Esta bien Quinn, no te preocupes seguiré esperando…  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hace falta (gran suspiro)… estoy lista. (apretando sus puños)  
><strong>J.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, quiero una relación formal contigo. (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>J.<strong> Quinn me haces tan feliz. (abrazándola)

Mas tarde ese día, después de formalizar su noviazgo con Joyce, la rubia la llevaría de vuelta a su casa, entraron al elevador y la chica no pudo evitar besar ahí mismo a Quinn, cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, la puerta se abrió, encontrándose de frente con la latina quien iba para su departamento.

La rubia inmediatamente se separó de Joyce… la latina aun pasmada por la escena, solo giro los talones y se dirigió a las escaleras.

**Q.** Santana espera!

La morena no hizo caso y subió corriendo.

**J.** Creo que es momento de que le cuentes de nosotros, anda alcánzala.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, ten llévate mi auto. (muy angustiada)  
><strong>J.<strong> No te preocupes Quinn tomaré un taxi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok nos vemos mañana

La rubia tomó el ascensor , cuando salió de él se quedó en la entrada del departamento PezBerry en espera de la latina, segundos después ésta apareció por las escaleras.

**S.** Ay no (tratando de regresar por las escaleras)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no te vayas necesitamos hablar.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? De qué Fabray? (enojada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. De lo que acabas de ver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Apoco hay algo de qué hablar? Está claro no? Tu y ella son pareja. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si. (voz baja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ves? entonces no hay de que hablar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que necesitamos hablarlo, necesitamos un cierre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un cierre? Quinn tu tuviste tu cierre hace semanas cuando me mandaste a LA.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es así, mira las cosas con Joyce….  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn no me interesa en lo absoluto los detalles de cómo se dio tu relación con ella, se muy bien que yo cometí un error gravísimo con Sam, pero jamás me imaginé que toooodo el amor que jurabas tenerme se acabaría en un mes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es así.  
><strong>S.<strong> No? Entonces por qué estas con ella? Obviamente me superaste (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana me hiciste daño. (nudo en la garganta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si y tu lograste que me enamorara de ti de nuevo, para luego volverme a botar.

Hubo silencio.

**S.** Bueno aquí tienes tu cierre Fabray, felicidades por tu novia. (abriendo la puerta de su departamento)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana aun podemos ser amigas.  
><strong>S.<strong> jajaj no me digas, recuerdo que me prometiste ser mi amiga y no lo pudiste cumplir, te la pasaste ignorándome, en serio crees que después de eso me interese ser tu amiga?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Fabray yo ya tengo los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear, no tengo espacio para nadie mas.

La latina entró a su departamento y se puso a llorar, la rubia afuera hizo lo mismo.

Media hora mas tarde la pequeña diva llegó el departamento, prendió las luces y encontró a una Santana sollozando, sentada sobre la alfombra y recargada en un sillón, con un vaso en la mano

**R.** Santana? Ay dios mío que pasó?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn por fin lo admitió, es novia de Joyce.  
><strong>R.<strong> No puede ser y ya estas tomando por eso?, nooooo tan bien que ibas. (puchero)  
><strong>S.<strong> De qué estas hablando Berry?… esto es agua por dios, huele.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayyy gracias al cielo, me asusté mucho pensando lo peor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no voy a tomar por ella, estoy enojada, triste, frustrada, te das cuenta? No se que maldito efecto tiene esa rubia en mi que siempre hace que me sienta como un corderito indefenso, estoy harta de sentirme de ésta manera.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo que pasa es que nunca te habías enamorado de alguien así tan fuerte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero parece que me trasforma en otra Santana y lo odio, quisiera saber su secreto para poder superar a las personas tan fácilmente.  
><strong>R.<strong> El egoísmo, ese es.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita Fabray.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana esta vez no te diré que ya encontrarás a alguien porque se que lo odias, lo que te puedo decir es que en estos momentos te están sucediendo cosas muy lindas, tus sueños se están cumpliendo y si a ella ni siquiera le interesó enterarse ni ser parte de ellos, definitivamente no vale la pena que sufras mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como siempre y muy a mi pesar tienes toda la razón, además si hace años pude sanar, ahora con mas seguridad se que también lo haré.  
><strong>R.<strong> Cierto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jaja te das cuenta Berry?, cada que esa rubia me bota me suceden cosas excelentes en lo profesional.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si es cierto. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo malo de todo esto es que tendré que seguirla viendo de vez en cuando por aquí, si pudiera me mudaba.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ni lo pienses, tu de aquí no sales al menos en los próximos meses, la última vez que lo hiciste pasaron "cosas malas"  
><strong>S.<strong> Como crees que te voy a dejar Berry? Después no tendré a quien molestar todos los días. (guiñándole un ojo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Eres un caso Santana. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno me voy a dormir pero antes a llorar un poco mas, aunque odie aceptarlo pero la verdad lo necesito hacer.  
><strong>R.<strong> Espero que solo sea por hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo será.

La latina se fue a su recámara… mientras la pequeña diva tomó su lap top y guardó un archivo en una memoria usb, luego salió de su departamento.

En la recámara.

**S.** Definitivamente tu yo no somos la una para la otra mi bella durmiente… (viendo su celular) tal vez en otra vida.

La latina borró la foto de su instagram y se acurrucó para dormir.

Departamento Fabray.

**Q.** Rachel? Que haces aquí tan noche. (sorprendida)  
><strong>R.<strong> Vengo a decirte unas cuantas cosas, primero que nada felicidades por tu novia. (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah ya te contó Santana. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Si, segundo: que poca madre la tuya de no decirle que estabas saliendo con la chica esa, desde que lo empezaste a hacer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia. (molesta)  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo es porque Santana es mi mejor amiga y se merecía una explicación, tu le prometiste ser su amiga y ni si quiera te preocupaste de irla a recibir al aeropuerto o de ir a la reunión de la otra noche, ahhh pero eso si llevaste a tu novia a la cena que con tanta ilusión te invitó y para acabarla no fuiste al reestreno de la obra. En serio Quinn por qué eres así? Pensé que habías cambiado pero no.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ella me engañó con Sam.  
><strong>R.<strong> Y tu con Ian.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En ese entonces cuando pasó eso no eramos novias, entiende, me dolió que se haya acostado conmigo y al día siguiente con él. (gritando)  
><strong>R.<strong> Así como a ella le dolió saber que te acostaste con tu ex esposo y al día siguiente con ella y tampoco eran novias. (gritando también)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro… claro, Santana siempre será la víctima en esto.  
><strong>R.<strong> No se trata de eso Quinn, pero en fin la tercera cosa que te vengo a decir… mas bien a exigir es que te mudes del edificio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Queee?  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo que oíste, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tu rentaste este departamento para estar cerca de Santana, ahora que ya tienes novia, no le veo el caso de que sigas aquí, así que es mejor que te vayas, puedes irte a vivir con tu noviecita o a donde se te pegue la gana, pero múdate.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esta bien lo haré.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ah… antes de irme ten esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Una memoria usb? (desconcertada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Si, abre el único archivo que está en ella, ahí encontrarás el principal motivo por el cual Santana convocó a esa reunión aquella noche, adiós Quinn y nuevamente felicidades.

La pequeña diva salió azotando la puerta como de costumbre.

La chica de ojos verdes, fue directo por su lap top para ver de qué se trataba ese archivo.

Fue entonces cuando la canción que era dedicada a ella comenzó a sonar., no pudo evitar el sentir un dolor en el pecho, al escuchar cada palabra de la melodía.

**Q.** Santana... mi amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me regañen, por el drama jajaja es que no lo puedo evitar ps así tengo la historia en la cabeza =(<br>Además no crean que les daré pocos capítulos de miel, serán varios.  
><strong>_

_**Qué canción me recomiendan para que sea la que Santana le escribió a Quinn?… ojo nada de One Erection digo Direction ni de esos grupitos teenagers porque no me gustan jajajaj no sea crean, ustedes recomienden lo que quieran.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y no me gusta Quick =p**_


	38. Regresaré a donde pertenezco

_**No había tenido oportunidad de actualizar por el trabajo, el capítulo es corto lo sé pero ya saben que en el fin de semana la mente se me despeja y las ideas fluyen mas en mi cabezota.**_

_**Confusiones, confusiones y mas confusiones =P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38. Regresaré a donde pertenezco.<strong>

La rubia había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces que había reproducido la canción, la batería de su lap TOP estaba a punto de agotarse y ella lo único que quería era pasar toda la noche escuchando la canción, las primeras veces habían sido para analizar cada palabra, las demás reproducciones habían estado acompañadas de un llanto incontrolable, lo tenía mas que claro, ella amaba igual o mas a la latina, pero su orgullo había sido mucho mas fuerte que su amor en el momento en que decidió alejarse de Santana por segunda vez, ahora ese maldito orgullo la había hecho tomar otra pésima decisión… aceptar ser la novia de Joyce.

Sintió aun mas dolor cuando al entrar al instagram de la latina vio como su foto había sido borrada, se sentía fatal, finalmente el sueño le ganó y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida, al día siguiente se levantó con dolor de cabeza y ojos exageradamente hinchados por todas las horas de llanto, no tenía ganas de nada, empezó a recibir llamadas de Joyce, jamás le había molestado que la chica le insistiera tanto al buscarla, pero esa mañana ya la estaba fastidiando, después de varias llamadas perdidas no tuvo mas remedio que contestarle a la chica.

**Q.** Hola.  
><strong>J. <strong>Por fin Quinn, me estabas preocupando, estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si perdón se me pegaron las sábanas.  
><strong>J. <strong>Cómo te fue con Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… pues por fin le dije sobre nosotros.  
><strong>J. <strong>Y cómo lo tomó?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues bien… es decir de alguna manera ya lo sabía y supongo que solo necesitaba constatarlo.  
><strong>J. <strong>En un rato mas iré a tu departamento.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, Joyce… necesito estar un momento a solas, te prometo que mañana pasaré todo el día contigo.  
><strong>J.<strong> Ok… comprendo, si necesitas algo llámame OK?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, gracias.

La rubia terminó la llamada, conectó su lap top a la corriente eléctrica y se puso a escuchar nuevamente su canción.

Departamento PezBerry.

**K.** Me preocupó mucho que llamaras tan temprano para que viniera a visitarte, que es tan urgente?  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn es novia de Joyce.  
><strong>K. <strong>Mmmm eso ya se veía venir.  
><strong>R. <strong>Si desafortunadamente Santana se dio cuenta cuando las vio besarse en el elevador.  
><strong>K.<strong> En serio? Cielos y cómo lo tomó? (abriendo los ojos)  
><strong>R. <strong>Cómo va a ser? Obviamente muy mal, se enfrentaron y bueno ya te has de imaginar la manera en que Quinn se comportó, nuevamente le rompió el corazón.  
><strong>K. <strong>Y no me digas que Santana esta en su recámara llorando como hace años.  
><strong>R.<strong> No… ayer lo hizo hasta quedarse dormida, pero hoy muy temprano salió a correr.  
><strong>K.<strong> Entonces no le dolió tanto como hace años? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R. <strong>No se, mas bien ahora esta demasiado ocupada con sus asuntos que ni tiempo tiene para sufrir, aun así ya hablé con Quinn y le dije que se mudara de aquí.  
><strong>K.<strong> Queeee? La corriste del edificio.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues… si supongo. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>K<strong>. Rachel, hace años la corriste de nuestro departamento pero no puedes hacer lo mismo ahora, ella no vive contigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si, si lo se (rodando los ojos) pero imagínate lo que será para Santana tenerse que topar con ella y su novia en el edificio, afortunadamente me dijo que lo haría.  
><strong>K. <strong>Será lo mejor para las dos.

Departamento Fabray.

**Q. **Soy la peor de las idiotas, por qué siempre tengo que pensar sólo en mi?

La chica sacó su teléfono y marcó.

**Q**. Blaine?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Quinn? Hola, que lindo escucharte y raro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Blaine, necesito un amigo (llorando)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Espera, qué pasa?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Por favor necesito un amigo.**  
>Bl. <strong>Dónde estas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En mi hogar.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Voy para allá.

El chico inmediatamente fue con la rubia… llegando ahí.

**Bl.** Que pasá Quinn?

La rubia inmediatamente se arrojó a los brazos del chico llorando incontroladamente.

**Bl. **Quinn, me estás asustando  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu sabías?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Que Santana compuso una canción para mi?  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Si… todos lo sabemos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y por qué no me dijiste?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Quinn tu ya no convives con nosotros, te has alejado desde lo que pasó con Santana y Sam.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero me pudiste haber dicho lo que ella había hecho para mi.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Quinn… ella te invitó a la reunión, era claro que quería mostrártela, pero tu no quisiste acompañarla.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Soy una idiota. (manos en el rostro)  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Cuando te la mostró?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No fue ella… fue Rachel.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Oh… tal vez quiere que ustedes dos se reconcilien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, me la mostró solo para que me diera cuenta de lo estúpida que soy.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No estoy entiendo nada. (mueca)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Joyce y yo formalizamos nuestro noviazgo y Santana se enteró cuando nos sorprendió besándonos.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Estas hablando en serio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, anoche le dije que necesitábamos un cierre y que por eso yo había comenzado una relación con Joyce, obviamente la herí pero al final estuvo de acuerdo con el cierre, luego vino Rachel a correrme del edificio y a darme el archivo de la canción y de pronto todo se aclaró nuevamente en mi mente y me doy cuenta de que por mas que lo intente no puedo dejar de amarla, ella es mi vida Blaine y por mi orgullo ahora la perdí otra vez.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Quinn… te precipitaste te lo dije, empezaste a tomar las cosas muy aprisa con esta chica.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es verdad y ahora te juro que no se qué hacer.  
><strong>B. <strong>Es fácil, rompe con la chica y regresa con Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Como crees que le voy a hacer eso a Joyce?  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Es peor tener que mentirle sobre algo que sabes muy bien que jamás sentirás por ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Blaine, ella se ha portado extraordinariamente conmigo, ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos que pasé con lo de Santana.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Juro que no te entiendo, cómo es posible que prefieras quedarte con ella por "agradecimiento" a ser feliz junto con el amor de tu vida, Quinn, Santana esta a punto de grabar un disco, le están pasando cosas geniales en su vida profesional, todo eso la mantendrá muy ocupada, empezará a conocer chicas, si tu te quedas con Joyce por compromiso, Santana puede empezar una relación con alguien mas y entonces si ustedes jamás estarán juntas, ella te ama Quinn, hubieras visto la cara que tenía cuando nos mostró la canción, está sumamente enamorada de ti y tu de ella, ya basta de dramas y hablen como mujeres maduras y aclaren todos los malentendidos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Anoche tuvimos nuestro cierre Blaine, no creo que ella esté dispuesta a hablar mas conmigo, vi su cara de tristeza-decepción-aceptación en realidad eran muchas las emociones que revelaba su rostro.  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Nada pierdes con intentarlo, pero al final es tu decisión.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Necesito romper con Joyce.

Departamento PezBerry.

**S.** Hey buenos días Lady Hummel, que haciendo por aquí?**  
>K<strong>. mmmm Rachel me invitó a desayunar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro, te invitó para contarte el chisme de anoche (rodando los ojos)**  
>R.<strong> Claro que no. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Júrame que no.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno tal vez le conté un poco…  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sabía, eres una chismosa. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>K. <strong>Bueno yaaa dejen de discutir, cómo te sientes Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> De la patada, pero era algo que se veía venir, así que creo que inconscientemente ya mi mente lo estaba trabajando, amo a Quinn, pero ella ya se movió y me superó, ni modo, la vida sigue, ahora solo me queda concentrarme en mi trabajo.  
><strong>K. <strong>Hablando de trabajo.. Acabo de recibir una llamada de la disquera, necesitas viajar a LA porque te van a presentar al productor de tu disco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y cuando se supone que voy a hacer eso? Tengo funciones casi todos los días.  
><strong>K.<strong> Pues un día que no las tengas, ya chequé tu agenda y nos vamos en dos semanas, en miércoles por la noche, podrás pasar todo el jueves ahí y nos regresamos el viernes muy temprano por la mañana para que puedas venir a dar tu función.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. (sonriéndole)  
><strong>K. <strong>Por qué? (mueca)  
><strong>S. <strong>Me dijiste que no serías un buen agente y eres el mejor.  
><strong>R.<strong> Hey Kurt no me vayas a descuidar a mi, recuerda que necesito urgentemente te la protagonista de la nueva película de Woody Allen. (indignada)  
><strong>K. <strong>Rachel ya te dije que Woody ni si quiera tiene planeado hacer una película próximamente (rodando los ojos). Además ya te conseguí una nueva entrevista.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ayyy genial Kurt, te amoooo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aduladora (rodando los ojos). Le llamaré a Dani para avisarle de nuestro viaje, tal vez nos deje quedarnos en su casa.

Casa de Joyce.

**J. **Quinn, me tenías preocupada (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Joyce, no te voy a mentir, el enfrentamiento de anoche con Santana me dejó emocionalmente agotada.  
><strong>J.<strong> Si me imagino, pero no te preocupes hermosa, poco a poco te ayudaré a olvidarte de ella y cuando menos lo esperes estarás muy enamorada de mi (besándola)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Joyce creo que necesitamos hablar.  
><strong>J.<strong> No te preocupes Quinn, se que aun la amas pero seré paciente, ahora ven, te daré algo de comer porque a leguas se nota que no has probado bocado.

La rubia no supo qué decir, su mente esta hecha un lío, lo único que quería era ir a su cama a llorar.

Los días pasaron, Santana estaba a punto de hacer su viaje express a LA junto con Kurt, por otro lado la chica de ojos verdes aún no había podido terminar su relación con su novia ya que ésta se desvivía en detalles lindos hacía ella y eso hacía que la rubia se sintiera mucho mas "comprometida" de seguir con ella.

Cierto día la latina se dirigía a comer con Kurt para ultimar los detalles de su viaje a LA, así que entró al ascensor y para su mala suerte Quinn venía ya en él, obviamente con destino a la planta baja, Santana por un momento se paralizó al verla ahí frente a ella, respiró profundo y entró al elevador sin dirigirle la palabra a la rubia.

Por otro lado Quinn sintió una gran emoción al ver frente a ella a la mujer que amaba, tuvo que aguantar el impulso de abrazarla en ese momento y comérsela a besos, cuando notó que la latina no emitió ninguna palabra, sintió ganas de llorar.

El viaje a la planta baja fue en un total silencio e incomodidad, la rubia veía de reojo a la morena, pero ésta solo tenía su mirada centrada hacia la puerta del elevador.  
>Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron , la latina salió como si nada , la rubia no pudo aguantar y rompió el hielo.<p>

**Q.** En serio Santana, jamás me volverás a dirigir la palabra?

La morena volteó a ver a la chica su rostro era serio, la miró por 5 segundo, se volteó nuevamente y continuó su camino hacia su coche.  
>La rubia se sintió pésimo.<p>

Finalmente el viaje a LA llegó, los chicos muy emocionados volaron para allá, una vez ahí se reunieron con los ejecutivos y el productor del álbum, acordaron el estilo musical que Santana interpretaría, fijaron las fechas para las reuniones tanto en LA como en NY, la latina se comprometió a escribir algunas letras para ver si podían ser incluidas dentro del disco.

De regreso a NY, Santana estaba esperando su maleta cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

_Santana_

**S. **Anne? Hola, (desconcertada)  
><strong>A. <strong>Santana tanto tiempo sin verte. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si creo que un poco mas de dos meses.  
><strong>A.<strong> Si, woow, que pasó contigo? te ves distinta mas… bueno mejor,  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias, bueno empecé a hacer mas ejercicio, creo que eso me ha ayudado.  
><strong>A. <strong>Mmm supe que Quinn tiene novia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Rotundo cambio de tema no es así? Bueno pero si tiene novia.  
><strong>A.<strong> Si esa chica no se le despega ni un segundo, pensé que lo de ustedes iba bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no fue así.  
><strong>A.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien.  
><strong>A. <strong>Santana me gustaría platicar contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno ahora voy para mi departamento.  
><strong>A.<strong> Yo vine a dejar a una de mis amigas, pero ya abordó el avión, así que si quieres te puedo acompañar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Las chicas se despidieron de Kurt y fueron al departamento PezBerry.

**A.** Estoy tan emocionada por todo lo que me has platicado Santana, sabía que algún día lograrías tu sueño pero jamás me imagine que sería tan pronto. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si afortunadamente las cosas se dieron mucho antes de lo que yo también imaginé.  
><strong>A. <strong>Santana, no sabes cómo me arrepiento por haberme acercado a ti para sacar provecho. (agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>Anne, eres muy joven obviamente no pensaste las cosas, además creo que si yo hubiese tenido a una chica tan caliente y famosa como yo a mi lado, habría hecho lo mismo.(alzando los hombros)  
><strong>A. <strong>Jajaja nunca perderás esa soberbia que te caracteriza. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>Es lo que hay, solo eso.  
><strong>A. <strong>Bueno ya en serio, perdóname Tana, eso de llegar a ser famosa rápido me cegó y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti, creo que ese fue mi castigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Enamorarte de mi fue un castigo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>A. <strong>Si porque aunque yo te haya usado, al final tu no te enamoraste de mi.  
><strong>S. <strong>Creí estarlo y sinceramente a veces pienso que si Quinn no hubiera vuelto tu y yo seguiríamos.  
><strong>A. <strong>Tal vez, pero las cosas ya estaban destinadas a ser así.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cierto, y mira ni contigo ni con Quinn ni con nadie jajaja mi vida amorosa es pésima.  
><strong>A. <strong>Quinn te ama, estoy segura a mi me amenazó varias veces diciéndome que tu volverías con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Pues mira Fabray esta loca, eso dijo pero al final la que ganó el titulo de ser su novia fue otra.  
><strong>A. <strong>Apuesto a que ella aun te ama.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si claro. (mueca)

Las chicas continuaron su plática en paz, sin pelear, como si fueran grandes amigas.

Por otro lado los días para Quinn habían sido pésimos, Joyce no la dejaba ni respirar, todo el día estaba sobre de ella, la rubia se sentía muy abrumada.

Ese mismo día en la casa de Joyce.

**J. **Quinn, hoy es un día muy especial, cumplimos 3 semanas de ser pareja, tenemos que celebrarlo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cierto (ni siquiera recordaba la fecha)  
><strong>J. <strong>Así que tengo un poco de whiskey para celebrar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok… (incómoda)

Las chicas empezaron a beber, de alguna manera la rubia se sentía bastante decaída así que sin darse cuenta empezó a beber mas de la cuenta.

**J. **Quinn eres tan hermosa, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi.

La rubia solo sonrió ante esa declaración.

**J. **Soy la chica mas afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, me encantas (besándola)

Los besos de las chicas empezaron a ponerse un poco mas candentes.

**Q.** Joyce espera creo que no es el momento, debemos de esperar.  
><strong>J.<strong> Te deseo tanto Quinn, solo déjame demostrártelo.

La rubia no se opuso y los besos siguieron mas apasionados y calientes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las chicas ya estaban en el dormitorio, Joyce le quitó la blusa a Quinn y le besaba el cuello, sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la chica de ojos verdes, ésta solo soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Joyce acomodó una de sus piernas entre los muslos de la rubia y comenzó a moverse de tal manera que Quinn estaba disfrutándolo, los movimientos siguieron mientras la chica estaba tratando de quitar el sujetador de la rubia.

**Q.** Se siente tan bien… sigue un poco mas.

Joyce por fin logró quitar el sostén de la chica, y empezó a lamer los pezones de ésta, seguía moliendo su pierna contra el centro de la rubia.

**Q. **Oh cielos! Si! Así mi amor mmm lo haces tan rico Santana te deseo tanto.

Los movimientos pararon, la rubia abrió los ojos de repente, estaba fajándose con su novia mientras pensaba en la chica que amaba, sintió una vergüenza tremenda y mas porque sabía que Joyce la había escuchado.  
>La chica se quitó de encima de Quinn y la miró a los ojos.<p>

**Q. **Joyce lo siento mucho, en serio yo… (tapándose la boca)  
><strong>J. <strong>La sigues amando (suspirando)

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la rubia y solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Q. **Lo siento tanto (llorando)  
><strong>J. <strong>Vístete Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Joyce yo no quise hacerte daño te lo juro.  
><strong>J. <strong>Lo se. (cabeza agachada)**  
>Q.<strong> Lo intenté (mirada de tristeza)  
><strong>J. <strong>Pero la sigues amando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que mas.  
><strong>J.<strong> Entonces ve por ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>J. <strong>Es momento de que dejes tu orgullo de lado y la perdones por lo que pasó con Sam, en tus manos está el que puedes ser feliz o no, arriésgate Quinn, olvida todo, solo se feliz y ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estas hablando en serio?  
><strong>J. <strong>Sabes que si, yo te adoro Quinn pero quiero que el amor sea mutuo y tu no me amas ni nunca lo harás, pero si tienes la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas, yo no dudaría ni un segundo e inmediatamente iría tras ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón Joyce, de verdad perdóname por todo.  
><strong>J. <strong>No te preocupes por mi ahora, mejor ve por Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré. (sonriendo)

La rubia salió apresurada de casa de Joyce en busca de Santana.

En el departamento PezBerry la latina seguía platicando con la joven modelo, cuando sonó el timbre, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una muy sonriente Quinn frente a ella.

**S. **Quinn? Que haces aquí. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana (respiro profundo) yo…

En ese momento Anne se acercó a la latina y tomó su mano.

**A. **Hola Quinn (muuuy sonriente)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Anne? (desconcertada).

La morena volteó a mirar de reojo la joven modelo muy confundida de que le haya tomado la mano, luego dirigió su mirada a Quinn.

**S. **Qué se te ofrece Fabray? (sin soltar la mano de la modelo)

La rubia reaccionó ante las palabras de Santana.

**Q.** Ehhh vengo..a buscar a Rachel (voz entrecortada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Por el momento no se encuentra y no se a que hora regrese. (cortante)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Muy bien luego la busco, gracias. (a punto de llorar)  
><strong>A. <strong>Byeee Quinn (burlándose)

La puerta se cerró y la rubia llorando regresó fue a su departamento.

**S.** Qué diablos fue eso Anne, por qué tomaste mi mano? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>A.<strong> Solo para probar un punto. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuál?  
><strong>A. <strong>Jajjaja Tana por dios no me digas que no te diste cuenta?. Quinn murió de celos al ver que te tomaba la mano, obviamente sigue enamorada de ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no, ella tiene novia.  
><strong>A. <strong>Y eso qué? Tal vez la tenga, pero a la que ama es a ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ojala fuera cierto lo que dices.  
><strong>A<strong>. Lo es Tana, yo que tu se la robaba a esa chica. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas loca rubia.  
><strong>A. <strong>No lo estoy, desde que conozco a Quinn he notado tooodas sus reacciones hacia ti y la que vi hoy era de celos enormes acompañada como de tristeza (frunciendo el ceño), Tana, yo que tu no me rendiría e intentaría algo con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>No gracias estoy realmente harta de tanto maldito drama entre la rubia esa y yo, además tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que andar destruyendo una relación.  
><strong>A. <strong>Ayyy Tana.

Departamento Fabray.

**Q. **Soy una estúpida, no lo puedo creer, la alejé de mi vida y ahora ella regresó con Anne. (llorando)

La rubia tomó su celular y marcó.

**Q**. Hola Daryl, como van las cosas por allá?  
><strong>D<strong>. Quinn! Que gusto escucharte, muy bien y tu, que tal de trabajo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bien.. Mi contrato esta por terminar.  
><strong>D<strong>. Bueno no creo que eso sea ningún problema lo mas seguro es que te lo renueven y por una suma mas fuerte.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Daryl, la ultima vez que hablamos me comentaste que tu hermano estaba vendiendo su casa, ya la vendió?  
><strong>D. <strong>No, aun no, por qué?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Me interesa comprarla.  
><strong>D. <strong>Cómo? Pero para qué, es decir tu estas viviendo en NY.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Regreso a Londres Daryl, mi tiempo en NY terminó, no voy a renovar contrato con la agencia, regresaré a donde pertenezco, de donde jamás debí haber salido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si ya se que me seguirán odiando lo seeeeee peeeero, el drama se está terminando, ahora si es mas que seguro eso, se los prometo.<strong>_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios sobre la historia y la canciones, sigo sin entender el por qué los comentarios se publican mucho después de que ustedes lo hacen, pero no me había dado cuenta de que llegan a mi correo jajaja así que ahí los he podido leer, por cierto varios de ustedes me han dicho de la canción de Far Away de Nickelback.. Qué les parece? Bueno si no les gusta sigan comentando, porque la necesito para el siguiente capítulo jejejeje.**_

_**Quinntana por siempre y para siempre en mi corazón =)  
><strong>_


	39. Dónde quedo yo en todo esto?

_**Las ideas me fluyeron bastante jajaja y de nuevo salió un mega capitulo, ojala les guste.. Por cierto… drama, drama y mas drama =p  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39. Dónde quedo yo en todo esto?<br>**  
>Días después en el departamento PezBerry.<p>

**S. **Maldita, maldita sea.**  
>R.<strong> Y ahora qué pasa Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por mas que trato y trato no puedo escribir nada, la próxima semana viene Carl el productor del disco y se supone que le debo de mostrar lo que he escrito en estos días y ni si quiera he armado una estúpida estrofa.  
><strong>R. <strong>Nada?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno he escrito algo pero creo que la canción que le hice a Sam es mucho mejor que esto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ahhh entonces si es muy grave la situación. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, cuando le escribí esa tonta canción a la rubia innombrable, las palabras fluyeron como si nada, pero ahora estoy mas bloqueada que tu cuando olvidaste la canción en tu audición para Nyada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ja ja jaaaaa muy chistosa Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayy es broma Berry. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Por cierto, la canción para Quinn no es tonta, es muy bella, mmm pues trata de componer nuevamente algo para ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>No quiero que mis letras sean de odio hacia un ser humano. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana tu no odias a Quinn no seas dramática. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno no, pero definitivamente no le vuelvo a escribir una canción a esa loca.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, OK, entonces escribe sobre lo que mas te guste aparte de cantar.  
><strong>S. <strong>De sexo? Ay para ser mi primer álbum sería muy rudo no lo crees? (pensativa)  
><strong>R. <strong>Que degradable eres López… siempre pensando en eso. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Dijiste que sobre lo que mas me gustara aparte de cantar y eso es lo que mas me gusta. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya pues, entonces no se, compón algo sobre la amistad, la vida que se yo. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S. <strong>Me parece buena idea, iré a mi recámara a tratar de concentrarme.

Agencia de modelos.

**K.** Quinn te pasa algo? He notado que estos días has estado como ausente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy bien Kurt no te preocupes.

En ese momento el celular del chico sonó.

**K.** Si?  
><strong>S. <strong>Kurt prende en radio pero yaaaaa ponle en el 97.9, byeee.

El chico hizo lo que la latina le pidió.

**K. **Dios mío (boca abierta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es… ?  
><strong>K.<strong> Tu canción Quinn, por fin la compañía lanzó el sencillo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quien canta? no entiendo. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>K.<strong> Dani, la compañía decidió incluir la canción que escribió Santana para ti en el nuevo disco de su banda. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mi canción en la radio (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>K.<strong> Que emoción, te imaginas lo que eso significa para Santana, es el primer paso para su carrera en la música, necesito irla a felicitar, me acompañas? (entusiasmado)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No creo que Santana quiera verme, además no puedo, estoy esperando una llamada muy importante.  
><strong>K.<strong> Si, me imagino que de tu novia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Novia? Ohhh no Kurt eso se acabó hace días, Joyce y yo terminamos. (mueca)  
><strong>K.<strong> De verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, las cosas entre nosotras no funcionaron, fue mejor así.  
><strong>K.<strong> Lo siento, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana, ahhh por cierto se me olvidaba, la señora Walsh regresa de Miami mañana para renovar tu contrato, te espera a las 9 am en punto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, gracias Kurt.

Minutos después en Departamento Pezberry.

**S. **Estoy muy feliz chicos, en todas las estaciones pop del país está sonando la canción que escribí, ayyy necesito salir a celebrar toooda la noche. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>K y R.<strong> Nooooo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ayyy que exagerados, OK no saldré, aguafiestas. (cruzando los brazos)**  
>K.<strong> Santana vas muy bien con tu manejo del alcohol así que ni pienses que ahora que estas a punto de empezar la preproducción del disco volverás a eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira porcelana por si no lo sabes no he tomado una gota de alcohol desde mucho antes de regresar de LA y te recuerdo que mi terapia sigue con un Dr. que me recomendó el de LA, así que no te preocupes por eso. (indignada)  
><strong>K.<strong> Pues por si las dudas las fiestas siguen prohibidas para ti en mucho tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok papá (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>K.<strong> Bueno, cambiando de tema les tengo una noticia muy importante sobre todo para Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio, me conseguiste una portada de revista? (sonriendo)  
><strong>K.<strong> No es de trabajo… hoy Quinn me dijo que su relación con Joyce terminó.  
><strong>R.<strong> No lo puedo creer. (boca abierta)  
><strong>K. <strong>Ni yo, pero me lo confirmó.  
><strong>R. <strong>Escuchaste Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R.<strong> Esta libre, tu estás libre, es el momento. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Momento de qué Berry?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayyy de qué va a ser, de que ustedes dos por fin se reconcilien y estén juntas.  
><strong>K. <strong>Rachel tiene razón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno a ustedes dos se les zafó un tornillo o qué? Fabray me dejó claro que entre nosotros ya no habría nada jamás, que no recuerdan su famoso cierre?**  
>R<strong>. Pero ya no está con Joyce.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no significa que quiera estar conmigo, es mas si fuera así desde cuando me hubiera buscado y no lo ha hecho, así que ella en definitiva no quiere nada conmigo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Pues si… supongo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno mejor ayúdenme a revisar lo que acabo de escribir.

A la mañana siguiente en la reunión de trabajo en la agencia.

**W**. Bien Quinn como sabes tu contrato con nosotros oficialmente termina en éstos días, así que le pedí a Kurt que te citara a esta junta para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la renovación del mismo, ya que estamos mas que contentos con tu trabajo, nuestro prestigio ha aumentado desde que llegaste a la agencia, por lo que queremos seguir contando contigo por lo que resta del año.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Señora Walsh, realmente me siento muy honrada con sus palabras, el tiempo que he trabajado para la agencia ha sido una experiencia increíble para mi, me ha hecho crecer bastante y he adquirido mucha experiencia, pero… lamento decirle que no aceptaré renovar el contrato con la agencia.  
><strong>K. <strong>Queee? Pero Quinn.  
><strong>W. <strong>Mira Quinn, se que tal vez tengas propuestas de otras empresas, pero podemos negociar, estamos dispuestos a concederte lo que desees, que te parece si lo piensas y le pasas por escrito tus peticiones a nuestro abogado y con mucho gusto las tomaremos en cuenta para poder firmar el contrato.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nuevamente le agradezco la oferta señora Walsh, pero no se trata de dinero ni de otras propuestas, simplemente tengo planeado regresar a Londres, me voy a establecer ahí definitivamente.  
><strong>W.<strong> Ohhh bueno Quinn es una lástima que te vayas de la ciudad, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie por si decides no regresar a Londres.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias señora Walsh.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la de Quinn.

**K. **Cómo está eso de que te regresas a Londres?**  
>Q. <strong>Bueno, lo decidí hace unos días, allá tengo muchos amigos, no falta tanto para que termine el verano así que en otoño comenzaré a dar clases de fotografía en la universidad a la que asistí, mi amigo Daryl me consiguió el trabajo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Aquí también tienes amigos Quinn, pero tu te has alejado de nosotros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se y lo lamento mucho, créeme, pero no es solo por eso, yo necesito salir de este ambiente, descansar un poco de tanta frivolidad y drama que hay en mi vida, cuando vivía en Londres no había nada de eso, así que regresaré a donde me siento cómoda.  
><strong>K. <strong>Pero que hay de Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella está viviendo cosas extraordinarias y eso es lo mas importante en este momento para ella.  
><strong>K.<strong> Estás segura?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues… si.  
><strong>K. <strong>Quinn ya no estás con Joyce ella no está con nadie, en serio se van a seguir haciendo tontas?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ella está nuevamente con Anne.  
><strong>K.<strong> Qué? Claro que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo las vi juntas.  
><strong>K. <strong>Anne le pidió perdón por tratar de sacar provecho al salir con ella, quedaron como buenas amigas pero solo eso, no hay nada entre ellas, te lo aseguro porque estos días yo he estado conviviendo mucho con Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.. Tal vez no ande con Anne, pero yo no soportaría verla con alguien mas, en cualquier momento Santana empezará a salir con chicas y tal vez empiece una relación y no quiero ser testigo de eso, así que mejor me voy lejos para dejar de sufrir.  
><strong>K. <strong>Par de tontas (balbuceó)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>K. <strong>Nada, cuándo se lo piensas decir a Santana?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Antes de que me vaya.  
><strong>K. <strong>Cuándo te vas?  
><strong>Q. <strong>El próximo viernes por la noche.  
><strong>K.<strong> Tan pronto? Eso es en una semana.!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, como sabes oficialmente el lunes se termina mi contrato, mientras tanto terminaré de empacar y arreglar otros asuntos legales, para poderme ir.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quinn, sigo pensando que es una mala decisión.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No Kurt, la mala decisión fue venir aquí, por favor no le digas nada a las chicas, yo quiero ser quién les de la noticia, hoy comeré con Blaine para decírselo a él.  
><strong>K.<strong> Esta bien.

Los días pasaron finalmente el lunes llegó, Quinn se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo, le dio las gracias a su jefa, empacó sus pertenencias que tenía en la oficina y salió de la agencia, ese día no pudo dormir por los nervios ya que había decidido que al siguiente día les diría a Rachel y Santana sobre su regreso a Londres, aun creía que era lo mejor.

Martes por la tarde, departamento PezBerry.

**R. **Tengo hambre Santana, qué vamos a comer, preparo algo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ni dios lo mande, prefiero comer en la cafetería de McKinley antes de probar algo preparado por tus manos de hombre. (mueca de asco)  
><strong>R. <strong>Te odio Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso no es cierto yo se que me amas. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R. <strong>Si claro, bueno entonces salimos a comer o qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>No, compré unos vegetales puedo preparar algo con ellos para ti y los puedo acompañar con pollo para mi.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok me gusta la idea.

El timbre sonó.

**R. **Iré a ver quíen es…. Quinn hola.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hola Rach, cómo están?  
><strong>R. <strong>Bien y tu?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bien… chicas vengo a hacerles una invitación a comer.  
><strong>R. <strong>Y eso?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno es muy importante que asistan, les ruego que vayan, es en mi departamento, preparé algo muy rico.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ehhh no se. (volteando a ver a Santana)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor.

La latina no dijo una sola palabra.  
><strong><br>R.** Ok.. En media hora estamos ahí.**  
>Q.<strong> Perfecto, las espero, gracias.

La rubia salió del departamento.

**S. **Cómo diablos te atreves a aceptar una invitación por mi?  
><strong>R. <strong>Que no viste su expresión? Obviamente necesita que vayamos a su departamento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esa Fabray es una loca, no nos habla por semanas y de repente se presenta como si nada para invitarnos a comer a su casa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si ya se que es muy raro, pero se veía ansiosa por nuestra presencia, anda ve cámbiate y vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hasta crees que yo iré, esa rubia se la pasó ignorándome por semanas, declinando mis invitaciones a comer o cenar, por qué demonios tengo que aceptar las de ella? Que se vaya al diablo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santanaaaa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ve tu si quieres, yo seguiré con mi plan de preparar la comida para mi soooola.  
><strong>R. <strong>Esta bien, disfruta tu comida yo si acompañaré a Quinn.  
><strong>S. <strong>Haz lo que quieras.

La pequeña diva fue a su recamara a prepararse para ir a la comida con la rubia.

Departamento Fabray.

**Q.** Pasa Rachel… y Santana?  
><strong>R. <strong>Emmm ella no se siente bien, se quedó en casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No quiso venir verdad?  
><strong>R. <strong>Lo siento Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Necesito que ella también esté presente.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno Quinn, no creo que ella acepte alguna otra invitación de tu parte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.. Bueno comemos?  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok…

Las chicas comenzaron a comer.

**R. **Quinn.. Tu departamento está raro, faltan algunas cosas, como adornos, fotografías, no?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si… las he estado empacando.  
><strong>R.<strong> Las cambiarás por nuevas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No…Rachel el motivo de esta comida era… mas bien es para decirles que me regreso a Londres el próximo viernes.  
><strong>R. <strong>Te vas de vacaciones?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No Rachel me regreso a vivir allá.  
><strong>R. <strong>Definitivamente?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pero por qué?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno por muchas cosas, mi contrato con la agencia terminó, pero la principal es porque no quiero seguir sufriendo por Santana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Quinn…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sigo enamorada de ella Rachel, pero lo de nosotros terminó y no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella tarde o temprano se enamorará de alguien, además tu me corriste del edificio.  
><strong>R.<strong> Te corrí porque estabas de novia con Joyce pero ahora que sabemos que ya no estás mas con ella, no es necesario que te vayas, mira lo que necesitas es hablar con Santana, ella esta molesta por la actitud que tomaste cuando regresó de LA, pero te aseguro que te ama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel, todo lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo ha sido muy doloroso y desgastante, necesito salir de todo esto, cambiar de aires, empezar una nueva vida, tengo que aprender a vivir sin ella, todos estos años que me alejé siempre estaba su recuerdo a mi lado y cuando por fin me armé de valor para regresar, pensé que por fin podríamos estar juntas, pero me equivoqué, las cosas no salieron como las planeé, el destino ya estaba escrito y contra eso no puedo luchar, ella y yo no somos la una para la otra.  
><strong>R. <strong>No lo creo.

Departamento PezBerry.

**S. **Ni el maldito coraje que me hizo pasar esa rubia diabólica me quitó el apetito… ni modo tendré que prepararme algo.

La latina empezó a sacar del refrigerador los ingredientes, los puso sobre la barra de la isla, sacó un cuchillo muy afilado y empezó a cortar los vegetales.

**S.** Estúpida y sensual Fabray, que se creía? Que en cuanto tronara los dedos yo iba a correr a su casa?,jamás le daré ese gusto, soy Santana López y ella ya no me vuelve a trasformar en la idiota que sufre siempre por su culpa, no señor, muy pronto seré una cantante muy famosa y las chicas harán filas para estar conmigo, por mi puede regresas con Joyce o Glenn o con quien se le de la gana, a mi no me vuelve a lastimar porque… ahhhhhhhhhhgggg

La morena por estarse quejado en voz alta de las actitudes de la rubia no se dio cuenta cuando al intentar cortar una zanahoria, accidentalmente cortó su pulgar y justo a un lado de la muñeca, inmediatamente la sangre salió a borbotones, muy asustada y sin saber que hacer fue a lavarse la mano al baño.

De regreso al departamento una Rachel muy pensativa, se impactó cuando vio un camino de sangre desde la cocina hasta el baño.

**R.** Por dios que es esto? Santanaaaaa, que pasó? (muy asustada)

La pequeña judía entró rápido al baño encontrando a la latina con una toalla claramente empapada de sangre enredada en su mano.

**R.** Santana que hiciste? Te trataste de suicidar? (cara de pánico)  
><strong>S. <strong>No, me corté accidentalmente con un cuchillo, pensé que era una cortada cualquiera pero no se que pasa, la sangre no para y me estoy empezando a sentir mal, llévame al hospital por favor. (angustiada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero tu sabes que no se conducir muy bien y ahora estoy muy nerviosa, ay dios mío, le voy a llamar a Quinn.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ni se te ocurra Berry.

Rachel no hizo caso de las palabras de la latina y fue por su teléfono.

**R. **Quinn ven rápido al departamento, Santana se trató de suicidar y esta sangrando mucho, necesito que nos lleves urgente al hospital. (muy nerviosa)

_Que no me traté de suicidar!_

La latina gritó desde el baño.

En segundos la rubia bastante pálida llegó al departamento.

**Q.** Dónde está Santana? (muy asustada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Está en el baño. (muy nerviosa)

La rubia corrió hacia allá y se impactó al ver la cantidad de sangre que había por todo el lavabo y parte del piso.

**Q.** Dios mío Santana, por qué lo hiciste? Ven vamos rápido al hospital. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Fue un accidente. (asustada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Se quiso suicidar Quinn. (angustiada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Que noooooo, estaba cortando una estúpida zanahoria y no se cómo terminé cortándome. (mueca de dolor)

Las chicas fueron directo a urgencias y se quedaron en la sala de espera para recibir noticias, minutos después un doctor apareció.

**Dr.** Familiares de Santana López?  
><strong>R. <strong>Aquí, yo soy su mejor amiga y ella es su novia.

La rubia miró desconcertada a Rachel.

**Dr.** Bien señorita?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quinn Fabray.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Ok señorita Fabray, su novia está fuera de peligro, aunque la pérdida de sangre fue considerable, no hubo necesidad de hacerle una transfusión, le suturamos la mano, la señorita Santana me comentó que al estar picando vegetales se cortó accidentalmente, la herida fue profunda ya que la arteria principal del pulgar y parte de la radial fueron tocadas por el cuchillo, y esa fue la razón principal de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, afortunadamente el utensilio no dañó ningún tendón o músculo de la mano de la señorita López, así que en 10 días los puntos le podrán ser retirados, por lo pronto pasará toda la noche en el hospital en observación y mañana temprano será dada de alta, alguna duda?  
><strong>R. <strong>Entonces no se trató de suicidar?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> No señorita, esa herida fue meramente accidental, las de intento de suicidio son muy diferentes créamelo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ay que bueno.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Podemos pasar a verla?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Claro que si, le dimos a su novia un calmante pero aun está conciente.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación de la latina.

**R. **Santana gracias a dios estas bien (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ten cuidado con mi manooo. (mueca de dolor)  
><strong>R. <strong>Perdón.  
><strong>S. <strong>Odio los hospitales, ya nos vamos?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te vas a tener que quedar por lo menos esta noche bajo observación.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayyy no puede ser.  
><strong>R. <strong>Le llamaré a Robert para avisarle de tu accidente y que no me presentaré a la obra yo tampoco, tengo que quedarme a acompañarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas loca? No puedes faltar a la obra, además dudo que Robert te lo permita, mira no te preocupes por mi, yo me puedo quedar sola o llámale a Kurt para que lo haga, pero no puedes faltar a la función.**  
>Q.<strong> Yo me puedo quedar contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias Quinn no es necesario, Rachel le dirá a Kurt.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Rachel, yo me quedaré con Santana.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok le llamaré a Robert. (salio de la habitación)  
><strong>S.<strong> De verdad no tienes que hacerlo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No voy a dejarte sola.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Luego de un rato Rachel dejó el hospital, mientras tanto las chicas se quedaron solas en la habitación.  
><strong><br>S. **Tengo hambreeee, ni comí nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le diré a una enfermera que te traiga algo.

Minutos después la comida llegó.

**Q. **Espera yo te voy a ayudar a comer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray, no soy una bebé y te recuerdo que soy zurda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Pero la latina seguía débil por la pérdida de sangre y no podía tomar bien los alimentos.

**S. **Maldita sea, que haces ahí solo viéndome?,Vamos aliméntame Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Britt tenía toda la razón al decir que cuando estas enferma eres insoportable.(rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Insististe en quedarte a acompañarme ahora te aguantas.**  
>Q. <strong>Ok, OK  
><strong>S.<strong> Odio los hospitales, odio esta maldita bata todo el trasero se me ve. (mueca de disgusto)**  
>Q.<strong> A ver.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Nada. (sonrojada)

La rubia le dio de comer a la latina, le provocaba una ternura enorme verla así tan indefensa, quería besarla y abrazarla.

**Q.** Deberías de dormir Santana, para que te recuperes.  
><strong>S. <strong>No quiero.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santanaaaa  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien, pero siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame una historia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> ajajá es en serio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, mi mamá siempre que me enfermaba lo hacía y hoy necesito escuchar una, así que hazlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.. Que te contaré?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm lo que sea.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.. Emmm había una vez una chica muuuy hermosa, con piel canela, pelo perfecto y ojos negros, era muy testaruda y bastante despistada, tanto así que un día al estar cortando vegetales se cortó la mano y fue a parar al hospital ajajá  
><strong>S. <strong>Muuuuy graciosa Quinnie, ja ja jaaaa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaj que poco sentido del humor tienes mi amor.

Hubo silencio incómodo.

**S. **Quinn.. (acercándose a la rubia)  
><strong>Q. <strong>San…(acercándose también)

Las chicas estaban a nada de besarse cuando alguien interrumpió el momento.

_Santanaaaaa_

**S. **Kurt… (asustada)  
><strong>K.<strong> Rachel me llamó, me dijo que te trataste de suicidar. (angustiado)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahhh que no me traté de suicidar.! (molesta)  
><strong>K<strong>. Ay que alivio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa hobbit me las va a pagar. (mas enojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana ya conoces a Rachel lo exagerada que es.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues si pero imagínate si la prensa se entera, ayyy no que vergüenza.  
><strong>K.<strong> No te preocupes, le pediré al doctor que no revele nada de información sobre lo que te pasó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>K.<strong> Rachel me dijo también que te quedarás con ella toda la noche. (mirando a la rubia)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, no podemos dejarla sola.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ok me parece muy bien.

Kurt se quedó un buen rato con las chicas hasta que Santana se quedó dormida por los efectos de los calmantes, la rubia se acercó a la latina.

**Q. **Que susto nos diste mi amor, descansa (besándola en la frente)

La chica de ojos verdes, se acomodó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación del hospital y se quedó también dormida.

Al siguiente día Santana fue dada de alta, le dieron ciertas instrucciones sobre el cuidado de su mano, Rachel y Quinn fueron por ella y la llevaron a su departamento.

Departamento PezBerry.

**S. **Por fin en casa estaba harta de ese maldito hospital.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana no pasaste ahí ni un día no seas exagerada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No peleen chicas, mejor vamos a tu recamara a que te recuestes a descansar Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tengo de otra?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No .  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok vamos.

La rubia acompaño a la latina, la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, saco una manta para cobijarla.

**S. **Gracias Q.  
><strong>Q. <strong>De nada Santana, bueno te dejaré para que descanses.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.

Quinn se sentó junto a la morena y ésta puso su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

**Q. **Tienes dolor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres que te traiga agua o algo de fruta?  
><strong>S. <strong>No, solo quédate aquí conmigo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

La latina sabía muy bien que una vez estaba siendo vulnerable ante la presencia de la rubia pero esta vez no le importaba, lo único que quería era disfrutar de la compañía de la chica, finalmente después de varios minutos se quedó dormida.

La rubia salió de la habitación.

**Q. **No había notada que ya limpiaste la sangre.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si anoche llegando de la función lo hice, parecía la escena de un crimen, me asusté tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ya le dijiste a Santana de tu regreso a Londres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, ahora ella esta convaleciente, no le puedo decir.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pero te vas en dos días, le tienes que decir.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mañana lo haré te lo prometo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le voy a preparar una sopa a Santana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok.

Dos horas después la latina se despertó y salió de su recámara.

**S. **Mmmm huele delicioso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Si es la comida que…  
><strong>S. <strong>Que obviamente no preparaste tu.  
><strong>R.<strong> No me simpatizas.  
><strong>S. <strong>La compraste?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, la preparé yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh entonces que rico, ya vamos a comer?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero tu te regresas a la cama, ahí te llevaré la comida tienes que descansar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca Fabray? Me he pasado mucho tiempo acostada, se me harán llagas.

**R.** Dios mío que mujer tan exagerada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Púdrete Rachel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Basta! Vamos Santana regresa a la cama.  
><strong>S. <strong>Wanky!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cielos. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok ya me voy gracias por correrme de mi propio comedor.

La latina regresó a su cama, minutos después la rubia apareció con una charola con la comida.

**Q. **Lista para comer?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mas bien lista para alimentarme?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy débil OK.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok Ok te alimentaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero que te guste.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tu comida siempre me ha gustado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias, a ver abre la boca.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm lo dicho, delicioso.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pareces una bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy una bebé OK.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ayer dijiste que no lo eras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya cambié de opinión.

Quinn terminó de darle de comer a Santana.  
><strong><br>Q.** Iré a llevar la charola a la cocina.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te vayas, quédate un poco mas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No quédate, tengo frío necesito que me des calor.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana, es verano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero yo tengo frío.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios mioooo. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Por favor. (puchero)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

La rubia se acomodó muy cerca de la latina.

**S.** Sigo teniendo frío, deberías de abrazarme.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaj eres increíble.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnieeee por favoooor.**  
>Q.<strong> Ok.

La morena se acomodó para que la rubia la pudiera abrazar.

**S.** Así esta mejor. (cerrando los ojos) Gracias por cuidarme.**  
>Q<strong>. Se que harías lo mismo por mi.**  
>S.<strong> Siempre.

Rachel estaba lavando los platos cuando sonó el timbre.

**R.** Chicos..  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Dónde está Santana?  
><strong>R. <strong>En su recámara.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Voy para allá.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo siento Rachel, fui por él al departamento, le conté del accidente de Santana y quiso venir inmediatamente para acá.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayyy a ver si no hay problemas.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Por?  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn ha estado toda la tarde ahí con Santana.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Uyyy.

El rubio irrumpió en la habitación.

**Sam.** Santana, cómo estas? (sin mirar a Quinn)  
><strong>S.<strong> Trouty?

La rubia soltó a la latina y se paró de la cama.

**Sam.** Blaine me contó de tu accidente, me asusté mucho (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>No te preocupes Sam, estoy bien no fue tan grave, que bueno que Blaine no te fue con el chisme de que me quise suicidar como lo piensa Rachel.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>No, él me dijo que te cortaste accidentalmente con un cuchillo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Así fue, cuando regresaste?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Hace rato, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también.

La rubia al notar que estaba siendo ignorada por los dos chicos salió de la habitación.

**Q.** Hola Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hey Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Chicos ya me voy.  
><strong>R. <strong>Por qué?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Aun no termino de empacar mis cosas, mañana le enviaré muchas de ellas a mi mamá, así que iré a avanzarle.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok, luego te veo… .**  
>Q.<strong> Claro antes de que me vaya, nos vemos chicos.

Quinn salió del departamento.

**R. **Te dije que iba a haber problemas con la presencia de Sam.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo se.

Una hora mas tarde Santana y Sam salieron de la habitación.

**S. **Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Santana, cómo te sientes?  
><strong>S. <strong>Con estas maravillosas visitas mucho mejor. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Bl. <strong>Que bueno, Sam nos vamos?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro Blaine, Santana tiene que seguir reposando.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ok, nos vamos, por cierto en un rato mas viene Kurt, esta aún en la agencia.  
><strong>R. <strong>Que bueno, porque aquí sola con Satanás estaré en peligro constante.  
><strong>S. <strong>Síguele Berry.

Los chicos se fueron.

**S.** Y Quinn?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ya se fue.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero ni se despidió.  
><strong>R. <strong>NO te quiso interrumpir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, bueno me voy a bañar, me puedes ayudar a colocarme un hule o algo para evitar que el vendaje se me moje?  
><strong>R. <strong>Claro.

Mientras la latina se bañaba llegó Kurt.

**K.** Como sigue Santana?  
><strong>R. <strong>Bien, realmente no he tenido que lidiar con ella, Quinn se hizo cargo casi toda la mañana y parte del medio día, luego vino SAM y platicaron mucho.  
><strong>K.<strong> Que suerte tienes.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pero sigo preocupada.  
><strong>K. <strong>Por?  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn no le ha dicho que se regresa a Londres y no se cómo lo vaya a tomar Santana.  
><strong>K. <strong>Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto.**  
>R<strong>. Ya lo se, sabes? He pensando en hacerle una cena de despedida a Quinn, podemos invitar a todos nuestros amigos, finalmente ella es parte de nuestra familia.**  
>K<strong>. Me parece una buena idea, es una lástima que se vaya de Nueva York pero al final de todo ella es nuestra amiga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quién se va de Nueva York?

Los chicos al ver frente a ellos a la latina luego de que saliera de bañarse se quedaron mudos sin saber reaccionar.

**S.** Les hice una pregunta, quién se va de Nueva York?  
><strong>R. <strong>Nadie Santana, escuchaste mal.  
><strong>S. <strong>Berry no me quieras ver la cara de tonta y dime quién se va.  
><strong>R. <strong>Estee…  
><strong>S.<strong> Es Quinn verdad?  
><strong>K.<strong> Si Santana, ella se regresa a vivir a Londres.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuándo?  
><strong>K<strong>. El viernes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué no me habían dicho nada?  
><strong>R.<strong> La comida de ayer era para eso Santana, pero tu no quisiste ir y con tu intento de suicidio, ya no hubo oportunidad de que te lo dijera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray se va… (pensativa)  
><strong>K.<strong> Lo siento Santana.  
><strong>R. <strong>Yo también.  
><strong>S. <strong>Supongo que es lo mejor.

La morena regresó a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

**R. **Diablos, Quinn se va a enojar con nosotros.  
><strong>K. <strong>Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, solo espero que lo vaya a tomar bien y no caiga en depresión.

Horas mas tarde la pequeña diva tenía que irse al teatro.

**R. **Se puede Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, pasa.**  
>R. <strong>Ya me tengo que ir a la función, Tina viene en un rato mas para quedarse contigo, Kurt tuvo que regresar a la agencia, tiene mucho trabajo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No hace falta que Tina venga, estoy bien, ya me tomé mi medicina.**  
>R<strong>. No quiero dejarte sola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Rachel estaré bien, confía en mi OK.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok le llamaré a Tina para que no venga, cualquier cosa me llamas a mi o a ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien.

Rachel salió del departamento, Santana aun estaba como ida por la noticia del regreso de Quinn a Londres.

**S. **Fabray se va… se va, me tiene que dar una explicación de esto.

La latina tomó sus llaves y se dirigió al departamento de la rubia.

Departamento Fabray.

**Q. **Dios que toquidos tan fuertes ya voy!

La rubia abrió la puerta y una muy desconcertada Santana entró al departamento sin ser invitada, inmediatamente miró por todo el lugar, era obvio que la chica estaba a punto de mudarse.

**S.** Entonces es verdad? Te regresas a Londres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ehhh si  
><strong>S. <strong>Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ayer, pero con todo lo que pasó ya no pude.

La latina se dirigió al estudio de la rubia, se impactó aun mas cuando vio que las fotos del verano que compartieron ya no estaban ahí.

**S.** Y las fotos, las tiraste?**  
>Q.<strong> No, están guardadas en esa caja.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te las vas a llevar contigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, se las enviaré a mi mamá a Lima.

Santana regresó nuevamente a la sala.

**S. **Por qué regresas a Londres, es definitivo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, allá está mi vida, es ahí donde pertenezco.  
><strong>S. <strong>No entiendo Quinn, dónde quedo yo en todo esto?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana…  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya no estás con Joyce, eres libre soy libre, por qué te tienes que ir?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana, sabes muy bien que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras ha sido muy doloroso, nos hemos hecho mucho daño, obviamente no podemos estar juntas, son demasiadas las cosas que nos lo impiden..  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces te vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok… que seas feliz Quinn, cuídate mucho.

La latina muy triste con lágrimas en los ojos salió del departamento, al cerrarse la puerta la rubia se soltó a llorar.

Minutos después volvieron a tocar a la puerta, Quinn limpió sus lágrimas y fue a abrir la puerta.

_This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<br>too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Jus one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>you know, you know<em>

_That i love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>and I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep drea Ming you'll be with me  
>And you'll never go,.<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore.<br>_  
>La latina estaba frente a ella cantando su canción, Quinn estaba en shock, Santana entró al departamento y siguió cantando, tomando de las manos a la rubia<p>

_On my Knees, i'll ask  
>Last chance for one last chance<br>'cause with you, i'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Gice anything but i won' th give up  
>'cause you know<br>You, know, you know  
><em>  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, no puedo permitir que te vayas, te amo como no tienes idea, eres mi vida, fui una cobarde e insegura contigo pero ya no mas, es ahora o nunca, quédate conmigo, no te vayas.(llorando)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana… (llorando también)

La rubia abrazó a la latina y la besó como si en ese momento su vida dependiera de eso, el beso al principio era tierno pero después se hizo mas apasionado, Santana metió su lengua en la boca de Quinn, haciéndola gemir, el beso duro minutos, la latina fue llevando a la rubia a su recámara… estando ahí…

**S. **Te amo Quinn  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo Santana.

Ahí paradas una frente a la otra, la latina subió la blusa de la rubia para quitársela, besó su cuello, intentó quitarle su sostén pero por su mano herida no pudo.

**S. **Me ayudas con eso?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana.. No quiero que esta vez se trate de solo sexo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nunca más se tratará de solo sexo entre nosotras bebé, confía en mi.

Quinn se deshizo de su sostén e inmediatamente la latina capturó uno de sus pezones rosas con sus labios.

**Q. **Mmmmm Santana.

Luego la morena se puso de rodillas y tiró del cordón del pants de la rubia para bajarlo junto con su tanga, la chica detuvo esa acción.

**Q.** No estoy tan depilada (sonrojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso importa ahora?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No.

Santana quitó toda la ropa de Quinn,, besó sus piernas, ya que estaba de rodillas, pasó una de las piernas de Quinn sobre su hombro, puso su cara cerca del centro de la rubia y lo olfateó.

**S.** Tu aroma es embriagador nena.

Al escuchar eso la rubia se estremeció y se excitó aun mas… la latina no perdió tiempo y pasó su lengua por toda la raja de la vagina de Quinn, haciéndola temblar, luego masajeó con su lengua el clítoris.

**Q.** Por dios Santana, justo ahí, justo ahí, ohhhh,  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu sabor es adictivo para mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mas mi amor, mas.

La latina siguió chupando el clítoris de la rubia, hasta que pasó su lengua por la entrada de su vagina, hasta que la introdujo en ella, ganando un gran gemido de la chica.

**Q.** Cielos ohhhh.

Los jugos de la rubia comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad, la latina podía sentir cómo escurrían por su boca hasta la barbilla.  
><strong><br>Q.** Estoy cerca mi amor, sigue justo ahí, OH dios.

Santana siguió metiendo su lengua en la entrada de la rubia luego regresó a su clítoris, lo succionó hasta que la chica explotó en un fuerte orgasmo.

**Q.** Ahhhhhhh ooooohhhh dios mmmmm

La latina se paró para besarla, el beso fue nuevamente apasionado, la rubia podía probarse así misma en la boca de la morena.

**Q. **Te amo Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo Quinn, pero esto aun no termina.**  
>Q.<strong> Y tu mano?  
><strong>S. <strong>Soy zurda bebé y recuérdalo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven acá.

Luego de dos rondas mas, la rubia sin sentirlo se había quedado dormida, cuando despertó, quiso abrazar a la latina pero ésta no estaba en su cama, prendió rápido la lámpara cerca de su cama al ver que la mujer que amaba se había ido, se sintió una vez mas usada por la morena, segundos después una desnuda Santana apareció en la habitación.

**S**. Hey nena, ya despertaste (besándola en los labios)**  
>Q<strong>. Pensé que te habías ido (casi llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> No, como crees, fui por agua, hacerte tanto sexo oral me dio sed.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eres una tonta (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si. (tomando la botella)  
><strong>S. <strong>Además fui a buscar esto.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Una foto mía donde me estoy comiendo un helado?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, es mi favorita, no sabes cómo me dolió tener que deshacerme de ella, pero ahora ni creas que te la vas a quedar ,es mía como tu. (besando a la chica)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaja OK mi amor.

Empezó a sonar un teléfono.

**Q. **Es el mío, ahora vengo esta en la sala.

La rubia se levantó de la cama, dejando descubierta toda su desnudez, logrando sacar un gemido de la latina.

**Q. **Es Rachel mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh me salí del departamento sin dejarle una nota, ha de estar muy angustiada, pon el altavoz.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Rachel.  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn se que es muy tarde, discúlpame por molestarte pero, estoy muy asustada, Santana no está en casa, le traté de llamar pero dejó su teléfono aquí, no se qué hacer.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hola Berry. (tratando de contener una carcajada)  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana? Estás con Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sip.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pero, cómo?.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si Rach aquí esta conmigo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Berry, Quinn y yo nos reconciliamos (besando a la rubia)  
><strong>R.<strong> Que maravillosa noticia.!  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué gritos son esos Rachel?  
><strong>R. <strong>Perdón pero es que estoy muy emocionada y muy feliz por ustedes.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias Rachel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno Berry como ya sabrás estoy bien y lamento tener que colgarte pero quiero seguir haciéndole el amor toda la noche a mi mujer.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok Ok, las dejo para que exploren sus cuerpos, nos vemos mañana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bye Rach.

La llamada terminó.

**S**. Amo a ese pequeño Hobbit.**  
>Q<strong>. Yo también..  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… necesitamos hablar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se.  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdóname por la gran estupidez que cometí al meterme con Sam, no voy a poner de pretexto al alcohol, pero créeme que si hubiera estado en mis 5 sentidos jamás lo hubiera hecho, es que me sentí fatal cuando te vi besándote con Glenn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Él fue quien me besó mi amor, yo lo abofetee, pero creo que no viste eso.,  
><strong>S.<strong> Nop.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahora se perfectamente lo que sentiste cuando te enteraste de que me había acostado con Ian, pero créeme que para mi fue mucho mas traumante el verte ahí junto a él completamente desnuda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si no hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de eso, perdóname nena.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Perdóname tu también por alejarme de ti y cometer la estupidez de iniciar una relación con Joyce cuando ni si quiera quería.**  
>S.<strong> Y por qué terminaron?**  
>Q.<strong> Mmm es muy vergonzoso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dímelo nena.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.. Pero júrame que no te vas a enojar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok te lo juro.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Un día cuando estábamos en una situación digamos íntima, la llamé por tu nombre. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Tuviste sexo con esa? (molesta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>No… pero casi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que alivio… espera jajaja le dijiste Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja que bueno, sabes… dice Sam que cuando él y yo..ya sabes, todo el tiempo le estuve llamando Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ashh mejor cambiemos de tema.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes razón…amor ya no te vas a ir verdad?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Bebeeee no me hagas esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me tengo que ir.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Después de haber hecho el amor y de hablar con la verdad, eres increíble Fabray.

La latina se trató de levantar de la cama, pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

**Q**. Espera mi amor, no me dejaste terminar de hablar, me tengo que ir porque tengo el compromiso de comprarle su casa al hermano de uno de mis amigos de Londres, viajaré el viernes por la noche pero regresaré lo antes posible.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me lo prometes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si porque eres el amor de mi vida y nunca mas me iré de tu lado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo tanto Quinn Fabray.**  
>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti Santana López

Las chicas se besaron.

**Q. **No te ha dolido tu mano.  
><strong>S.<strong> No **  
>Q.<strong> Excelente porque ni creas que esta noche vas a dormir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Wanky….

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse para hacer nuevamente el amor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhh se asustaron con lo del drama y el título del capítulo? jejeje bueno el drama por fin se acabó, eso espero, ya depende de lo que ustedes me pidan, las historia ya casi está por terminar, pero quiero mostrarles el lado tierno y sexoso de las Quinntana como relación de pareja, así que a partir del próximo capítulo todo será xxx jajaja no se crean.<em>**

_**Se que el capítulo fue muy largo pero es porque tal vez me vaya a tomar un poco mas de tiempo escribir lo que sigue de la historia, pero ya ven que conmigo nunca se sabe.**_

_**Por cierto como me urgía la canción y la de Nickelback tuvo mas menciones pues de una vez la utilicé, otra aclaración, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de los términos médicos, disculpen**_

_**Muchisisisisisisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en especial a:**_

_**Tina (por mail checo tus comentarios), Maira, Alex, 0Mary, Santanatorres, SB, Rubih, BS y a todos los guest**_


	40. Es Oficial

_**Hola de nuevo a tooooodos, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, por eso no había podido escribir naaada, se que éste es pequeño, a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40. Es Oficial<strong>

La mañana siguiente Santana se despertó con Quinn entre sus brazos, era la primera vez en casi 4 años que pasaba eso, se sentía muy feliz, con su mano sana empezó a acariciar la espalda de su chica.

**Q. **Mmmm no estas cansada de tanta acción de anoche? (cabeza sobre el pecho de la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> No tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué hora es? (adormilada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Las 8 am.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm ya nos levantamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, duerme más bebe  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te amo  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo**  
>Q<strong>. Sabes? Ya no odio los miércoles, de ahora en adelante los amaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro jajaja ayer fue miércoles  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... Que pasa con los miércoles entre tu y yo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo se, tal vez sea una señal, nos deberíamos de casar en miércoles.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Casarnos? (Volteando a ver a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno en futuro no hablo de ahorita y claro solo si tu quieres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sería lindo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso quiere decir que tal vez algún día tenga la dicha de que te conviertas en mi esposa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si te portas bien puede ser.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo. Es la primera vez que nos hemos dicho eso mientras...  
><strong>S. <strong>Hacemos el amor?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si  
><strong>S.<strong> De ahora en adelante eso será siempre  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora duerme nena.

Un rato después la rubia por fin pretendía levantarse.

**S.** A dónde vas?**  
>Q<strong>. Santana es tardísimo y tenemos que ir al hospital para la curación de tu mano y cambio de vendaje.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero nena eso puede esperar, ven quiero hacerte el amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres un caso San, además tengo que bañarme, sude mucho y no creo que mi aroma te guste en este momento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm me encanta tu olor a sexo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No seas asquerosa Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo soy, ven acá.

La latina acostó a la rubia, le abrió las piernas y puso su cabeza entre ellas para oler el centro de la chica.

**S.** Lo dicho hueles riquísimo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajjaa ay Santana. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te voy a comer esta hermosa y delicoosa vagina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te estas tardando.

La morena sonrió y fue directo con su lengua a atacar el centro de la rubia, no pasó mucho para que la chica tuviera un orgasmo.

**Q.** Haces maravillas con tu lengua (voz agitada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que me encanta tu sabor.**  
>Q<strong>. Ven (besándola apasionadamente)

La rubia cambió de posición para quedar ella encima de la latina.  
>Se puso a horcajadas de tal manera que sus centros pudieran rozar y empezó con movimientos suaves de sus caderas.<p>

**S.** Esto se siente muy bien bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me encanta sentirte así mmmm, eres mía Santana  
><strong>S. <strong>Toda.

Luego la chica de ojos verdes cambio un poco de posición pasando una de sus piernas por encima de la de la morena y la otra por debajo para hacer unas perfectas tijeras, entonces los movimientos se tornaron más rudos.

**S.** Diablos Lucy que rico**  
>Q.<strong> Ya estas más mojada mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohhh demonios más, más, vamos Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amo la sensación de rozar tu vagina  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm ya me di cuenta amor sigue estoy cerca

La humedad de las chicas hacia que sus centros se masajearan mejor, sus clítoris rozaban entre si aumentando su placer, Santana sintió como el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta que explotó en placer, segundos después a Quinn le pasó lo mismo, las chicas quedaron exhaustas tendidas una en cada extremo de la cama, cuando la rubia se pudo recuperar, cambio su posición para estar al lado de la latina.

**Q.** Dios! Cuantas veces lo hemos hecho desde anoche?  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdí la cuenta en la cuarta jajajaja  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm delicioso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinnie de verdad es muy importante que viajes a Londres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor, me comprometí a comprarle la casa al hermano de mi amigo, no puedo echarme para atrás.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno al menos ya tendremos un lugar a donde llegar cuando vayamos para allá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Exacto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces debemos conseguir otro boleto, me voy contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana tienes que dar las funciones del viernes y el fin de semana, quieres que te vuelvan a correr?**  
>S. <strong>No me van a correr Q, no sabes la cantidad de dinero que perdieron ahora que estuve ausente, obviamente no les conviene sacarme otra vez, porque aunque Berry se crea la número uno, la verdad es que las 2 somos las estrellas de la obra por igual.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si San, pero apenas tienes poco de haber regresado, ya le vas a quedar mal a los productores?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta bien, esta bien, me quedaré, pero prométeme que volverás.**  
>Q.<strong> jajajaja te lo prometo mi vida, ahora levanta tu trasero de ahí y vamos a la ducha que tengo que llevarte al hospital.  
><strong>S.<strong> Uyyy sexo en la ducha me gusta la idea.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana !

Las chicas se ducharon comieron algo rápido y fueron al departamento de Santana para que cambiara su ropa.

Departamento PezBerry

**R.** Oooorale que caras tan relajadas traen ustedes dos. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es el amor Berry (besando la frente de la rubia)  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero cuénteme como se reconciliaron.  
>S. Que te diga Quinn, yo me voy a la recámara a cambiarme de ropa para irnos al hospital, ahora vuelvo (besando en los labios a la rubia)<br>**R.** Ayyy que emoción, anda Quinn dime como fue. **  
>Q<strong>. Santana es la chica más romántica del mundo. (suspirando)  
><strong>R<strong>. Emmmm estás segura de que estamos hablado de la misma Santana ? (frunciendo el ceño)

En su recámara Santana tomó su celular y marcó

**S.** Hola Lady Hummel  
><strong>K.<strong> Santanaaa Rachel ya me platicó que te reconciliaste con Quinn  
><strong>S<strong>. Ahh era de esperarse que esa chismosa te lo dijera antes que yo.**  
>K<strong>. Bueno pero dime cómo pasó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahora no te lo puedo decir, más tarde Rachel se encargará de eso, porque en estos momentos se lo está platicando Q y no va a pasar ni media hora para que te lo cuente, en fin, Kurt ...necesito un mega favor.  
><strong>K<strong>. De qué se trata?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira necesito que...

La latina regresó un rato después con las chicas.

**S.** Estoy lista nena, vámonos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok amor, nos vemos al rato Rachel.  
><strong>R. <strong>Muy bien chicas y de verdad me da mucho gusto que por fin estén juntas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias Berry.

Las Quinntana fueron al hospital a la curación de la latina... Cuando salieron de ahí.

**S.** Espero que no me quede una cicatriz horrible. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te dijo el Dr. que te suturó fue un cirujano plástico. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno pero aún así me da miedo. (angustiada)**  
>Q<strong>. Tranquila( besándola) Hey te invito a comer, qué se te antoja?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm tengo ganas de un perro caliente de los que venden en central park.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estas hablando en serio? Santana por dios.  
><strong>S. <strong>Oyeeee tengo antojo de eso, ándale bebe vamos, además estoy convaleciente anda. (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Convaleciente para lo que te conviene, porque para el sexo no verdad. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok Quinnie si quieres que siga reposando entonces no hay sexo en días para nosotras. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No exageres amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah verdad. Entonces qué, vamos a central park?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok cielo.

Las chicas fueron directo al lugar.. Ya estando ahí...

**Q.** Mira ahí esta un vendedor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Espera mmm primero vamos a caminar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok (tomándola de la mano)

Las chicas caminaron un rato hasta que dirigieron a cierto lugar en particular.

**S. **Llegamos. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué es todo esto? (frunciendo el ceño)

Sobre el césped había una manta con flores y una canasta con comida en ella.

**Q.** Qué sucede Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Recuerdas que hace años venimos a un pic nic en este mismo lugar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como olvidarlo, fue hermoso. (besándole la mejilla)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven siéntate, en ese entonces el motivo del día de campo fue porque quería pedirte algo muy importante, desafortunadamente las cosas no salieron como quería, a excepción del sexo en el árbol jajaja, pero hoy así truene llueve o caiga un diluvio, no habrá quien me impida pedirte esto. (Tomándola de las manos)  
>Quinn Fabray se que hemos pasado muchas cosas desagradables, que todo empezó entre nosotras gracias a las bofetadas y sexo muy caliente, pero después de tanto las dos estamos aquí por la misma razón: nos amamos con todas nuestro corazón, yo también se que soy la futura madre de tus hijos, así que.. Lucy aceptas ser mi novia? (sonrojada)<br>**Q.** San...  
><strong>S.<strong> _Qué diga que si _(pensó)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que acepto mi amor (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo bebé.

Las chicas se dieron un beso suave, tierno pero a la vez apasionado.

**S.** Chicooos dijo que si! Es oficial, Quinn es mi novia! (gritando)

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Jesse y Artie salieron de su escondite, haciendo bulla y felicitando a las chicas.

**Q**. No entiendo chicos, qué hacen todos aquí? (sorprendida)  
><strong>K.<strong> Santana me llamó antes de que se fueran al hospital para que la ayudara a preparar todo esto y darte la sorpresa, también me dijo que invitara a los chicos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi amor te amooooo (abrazándola)  
><strong>K. <strong>Hace años Kurt también me ayudó a preparar lo mismo solo que no pude decirte. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm en ese tiempo estoy segura de que te hubiera dicho que no, ya sabes como pensaba entonces (triste)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, supongo que por algo no sucedió, pero ahora es el momento indicado. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si amor.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno bueno basta de pensar en cosas tristes, vamos a celebrar este noviazgo brindando por que sea para toda la vida.  
><strong>T<strong>. Blaine destapa la champaña. (emocionada)  
><strong>K.<strong> Si Blaine, para Santana traje una bebida sin alcohol.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Kurt, hoy quiero brindar por mi novia. (mirando a la chica)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mi amor estas segura? No quiero que las cosas se salgan de control.  
><strong>S.<strong> No nena, créeme que después de hoy mi vida está en perfecto control. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ya lo dijo mi hermanita, a brindar entonces!  
><strong>R.<strong> Espero que ningún policía nos vea, imagínense lo que diría la prensa: las dos estrellas juveniles más importantes de Broadway fueron sorprendidas mientras bebían alcohol y fueron llevadas a la estación de policía, donde..  
><strong>Todos.<strong> Rachel!

Los chicos brindaron por el nuevo noviazgo, comieron y charlaron.

**Sam.** Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Espero que algún día podamos volver a ser amigos, quiero mucho a Santana y se que tu eres su felicidad, me da mucho gusto que por fin estén oficialmente juntas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se que Santana también te quiere mucho Sam y estoy segura que con el tiempo tu y yo nos empezaremos a llevar mucho mejor (abrazándolo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Hey Trouty quita tus sucias garras o aletas de mi novia (sonriendo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Toda tuya San.

Después de un rato de convivir con sus amigos...

**Q.** Amor vamos a caminar por ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ahora regresamos chicos.

Las novias empezaron a pasear tomadas de la mano, se besaban constantemente.

**Q.** Vamos a adentrarnos al bosque.  
><strong>S. <strong>Wanky!

Quinn se detuvo frente a cierto árbol.

**Q.** Es justo aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lucy, no me digas que este es el árbol donde...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Donde me cogiste delicioso esa vez  
><strong>S. <strong>Que buena memoria nena y me traes de vuelta aquí para revivir esa tarde verdad (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero la diferencia es que ahora yo seré quien te coja delicioso.

La rubia recargó a la latina en el árbol y la empezó a besar apasionadamente.

**S. **Nena traigo jeans y además nos pueden sorprender e imagínate si lo que dijo hace rato Rachel se hace realidad y nos llevan a la estacion de policía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me importa mi amor, además recuerdo muy bien que la última vez a ti tampoco te importó, hoy eres mia porque eres mía (besando su cuello)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm Q te deseo como no tienes idea  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti amor.

La rubia siguió besando a su novia mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans, en cuanto lo logró, empezó a acariciar su vulva.

**S.** Diablos Quinnie que bien se siente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me fascina tu cuerpo (besando el cuello)

Los movimientos de la mano de la rubia lograron excitar mas a la latina quien ya estaba lubricando.

**S. **Te necesito dentro nena. (gimiendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si? Y por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te deseo.

La rubia llevo sus dedos a la entrada de su novia, acarició el orificio y sonrió al ver la cara de frustración de su chica al no hacer lo que le pedía, finalmente de golpe metió dos dedos en su vagina.

**S. **Ayyy por dios mmmm, más rápido Q vamos más.

Quinn aumentó los movimiento de su muñeca, con el pulgar acariciaba el hinchado y efecto clítoris de la latina, ésta se retorcía de placer, sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas se le doblarían.

La chica de ojos verdes bajó el escote de su novia junto con su sostén dejando al aire sus hermosos senos, tomó uno con su mano libre y lo masajeó, luego con sus labios succionó el pezón también le daba lengüetazos.

**S.** Me voy a venir amor ahhhh ahhhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hazlo San, vente para mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cielos, me estas cogiendo riquísimo, ohhh demonios justo ahí Quinnie  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te gusta como te meto los dedos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si nena, mete otro vamos quiero que me llenes toda mmmmm.**  
>Q<strong>. Que rico.

Y eso hizo la rubia, metió un dedo más en la vagina de Santana, los movimientos de sus dedos en el interior de la chica eran perfectos, tanto así que logró estimular su punto G haciéndola tener un súper orgasmo.

**S. **Demoooooonios ohhhhh ohhhhh Quinnn siiiiiiii ahhhhhhh.

La morena estaba tratando de recuperarse de su orgasmo mientras abrazaba a su novia y hundía su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

**S.** Ese fue ufff de los mejores orgasmos que me has dado nena. (voz agitada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se amor, estas empapada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaaja diablos. (sonrojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te voy a limpiar con mi lengua.

La rubia bajó los jeans junto con la ropa interior de la latina.

**S.** Espera Quinn aún estoy muy sensible... Ohhhh por dios, oh por dioooos (cerrando los ojos de placer)

Después de un buen rato y luego de que la latina le regresara el favor a su novia, las chicas regresaron con sus amigos.

**K.** Esas dos acaban de tener sexo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Seguro  
><strong>K.<strong> Es como una especie de deja vu  
><strong>R.<strong> Cierto.

Las novias se acercaron al grupo de amigos.

**S.** Chicos vamos por un helado.  
><strong>T.<strong> Siii me encanta el de chocolate.

Casi de noche, todos regresaron al edificio al departamento PezBerry

**R.** Bueno chicos como se dan cuenta, Kurt y yo ya habíamos planeado una reunión porque creímos que Quinn se iría a Londres y pedimos tooooda esta comida y bebidas en el restaurante que más le gusta a ella, asi que no la podemos desaprovechar verdad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias chicos es la mejor despedida.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Te vas a ir ? (sorprendido)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si sólo por unos días.  
><strong>K. <strong>Lo sabias ? (Mirando a Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, pero aquí mi novia no quiere llevarme. (mueca)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya se que tengo compromiso con la obra.**  
>T.<strong> Lo importante es que regresarás  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, yo no me vuelvo a ir de la vida de Santana jamás.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo hermosa.**  
>Q<strong>. Y yo a ti chica sexy.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayy que tiernas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry.

Las chicas cenaron y convivieron con sus amigos hasta tarde, luego éstos se despidieron y regresaron a sus hogares.

**R.** Bueno chicas, como se que ustedes dos necesitan un poco de privacidad y por la cara de cansancio de Quinn se que no se irá a su departamento, así que Jesse y yo nos vamos al de él a pasar la noche.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy buena idea Berry, gracias por dejarme el departamento a mi novia y a mi.**  
>R.<strong> Bueno que se sigan divirtiendo amigas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Seguro que tu también lo harás con tu novio.  
><strong>Je.<strong> Eso tenlo por seguro.**  
>R. <strong>Jesee!

Finalmente las Quinntana se quedaron a solas.

**Q.** Hoy fue un día grandioso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se nena.**  
>Q<strong>. Estoy muy cansada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si yo también, perdí mucha sangre y con tanto sexo mi cuerpo pide descanso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces vayamos a la cama pero solo a dormir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm pues no me gusta tanto la idea jajaja pero ok necesitamos descansar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si además necesito levantarme temprano para desempacar y solo llevarme lo necesario para estos pocos días que iré a Londres.  
><strong>S. <strong>Insisto que deberías llevarme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi amor, te prometo que pronto te llevaré para allá y te presentaré a mis amigos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por cierto Q, cuándo le piensas decir a tu mamá lo de nosotras?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno ella ya sabe que te amo, así que no creo que haya mucho problema cuando se entere de que por fin estamos juntas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya lo sabe? (boca abierta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, antes de venir a NY se lo dije.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y cómo lo tomó?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues... ya conoces a mi madre, pero al final ella me dijo que solo quería que yo fuera feliz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que bueno amor, porque quiero que esté presente el día de nuestra boda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes? Hoy has mencionado dos veces lo de casarnos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, se que quiero estar contigo toda la vida, lo supe desde hace casi 4 años.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo ves? entonces se que tarde o temprano terminaremos casadas y con hijos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... pero primero tenemos muchas cosas antes que hacer que los hijos, por ejemplo tu necesitas lograr ser la cantante mas exitosa del mundo y yo necesito encontrar un empleo jajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso será muy fácil, eres una fotógrafa muy prestigiada, además harás las fotos de mi albúm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, quién mejor que tú para que muestres mi belleza al mundo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> jajjajaja como te amo tonta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti.

Las chicas intercambiaron varios besos y caricias antes de irse a la cama a descansar, esa noche no hubo sexo, pero hubo abrazos y mimos, era la primera noche que compartían como novias, no podía ser mas perfecto.

Al siguiente día las chicas fueron al departamento de Quinn para que ésta prepara la maleta que llevaría a su viaje, tuvieron una sesión de sexo sobre la mesa del comedor de la rubia mientras desayunaban, luego fueron a ducharse, salieron a comer con Rachel y finalmente regresaron al edificio para pasar por las cosas de la chica de ojos verdes y llevarla al aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto.

**S.** No te vayas Quinn por favor, no se qué haré sin ti estos días. (abrazándola fuerte)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana por dios, te pasaste casi cuatro años sin ella, por unos cuántos días no te vas a morir. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira Hobbit cierra tu bocota o juro que..  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, tranquila, mírame, solo es el fin de semana, el lunes por la noche regresaré ya tengo el boleto.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque te quería dar una sorpresa cuando llegara, pero estas tan histérica que mejor te lo digo de una vez.  
><strong>S. <strong>No estoy histérica, pero entiéndeme Te amo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti también amor y mucho, en cuanto llegue te llamaré ok?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok bebé, cuídate mucho, pórtate bien y tenme informada de cada cosa que hagas.  
><strong>R. <strong>Que mujer tan controladora, válgame dios. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>Púdrete Berry.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja ayy cómo voy a extrañar esto por 3 días.

Finalmente la rubia abordó el avión a Londres.

**S.** La extraño tanto. (puchero)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana, hace 10 min que la dejaste de ver. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se, siempre con ella me pasa esto, soy una idiota. (mueca)  
><strong>R<strong>. No, solo estas muuuy enamorada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya quiero que sea Lunes. (mas puchero)  
><strong>R.<strong> Yo también, no se cómo voy a poder soportarte este fin de semana, sera larguíiiiisimo. (corriendo para alejarse de la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me las vas a pagar Berry, ven acá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya les di Quinntana y casi no recibí comentarios jajajaja estoy muy sacada de onda, estoy pensando seriamente en regresarles el drama jajaja no es cierto, bueno el fin de semana tendrán su capítulo largo ok?<strong>_

_**Alex: respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues sí me gustaría seguir escribiendo, obvio sería una historia Quinntana, de hecho jijij ya está empezando a formarse en mi cabeza, pero a ver que pasa, saludos.**_


	41. Tres Meses

_**Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso en la publicación del capítulo, ayer domingo no estuve en casa hasta muy tarde y no lo pude terminar, pero finalmente ya está aquí el capítulo largo que les prometí, hay pequeños brincos de tiempo, ojala lo disfruten.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41. Tres Meses.<strong>

Ese fin de semana, Sábado por la tarde.

**S. **Estoy aburrídiiiiiiiiisima, vamos al cine o algo Rachel.  
><strong>R. <strong>No puedo los papás de Jesse están en la ciudad, en un rato él pasará por mi para irnos a comer. Invita a Kurt.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayyy no él es aún mas cursi que tu, ya me imagino el tipo de película que querrá ver. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>R. <strong>Invita a Sam.  
><strong>S. <strong>No imagínate si se entera mi novia, tal vez nos linche.**  
>R. <strong>Entonces a Tina y Artie.  
><strong>S. <strong>Noooo Artie se la pasaría comentando cada detalle técnico de la realización de la película.**  
>R. <strong>Entonces ve tu sola.  
><strong>S. <strong>No que aburrido.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno pues ve una de las películas que tenemos ahí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya me las se todas al derecho y al revés.  
><strong>R. <strong>Dios mío Santana estas insportableee.  
><strong>S.<strong> Extraño a mi novia, que quieres que haga? **  
>R.<strong> Santana se pasaron hablando por teléfono horas desde que llegó a Londres no exageres.  
><strong>S. <strong>No exagero Ok? Simplemente me hace falta tenerla aquí y aun faltan 2 malditos días para que eso suceda.  
><strong>R. <strong>Espero que esos dos días se pasen rápido porque si sigues con esta actitud me vas a volver loca.  
><strong>S. <strong>Muuuuy graciosa Barbra.  
><strong>R. <strong>Mira, mejor ve y escribe algo sobre lo que estas sintiendo de no tener a tu novia cerca, tal vez sea tu próximo éxito.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vaya hasta que tienes una buena idea, iré a mi recámara, te veo al rato..  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok.

Londres, Inglaterra casa del amigo de Quinn.

**Q. **Me encanta tu familia Daryl, tus hijos son encantadores así como tu esposa.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Gracias Quinn, ellos son lo mejor de mi vida, entonces dime te gustó tu nueva casa?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Es perfecta, me encanta el pequeño jardín, será muy bueno para mis hijos cuando vengamos a vacacionar.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Aún no puedo creer que tus planes de vida hayan cambiado de un día para otro.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo también estoy muy sorprendida, si mi novia no hubiera ido a hablar conmigo las cosas serían muuuy distintas en este momento.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Me da gusto de todo haya salido como lo habías planeado cuando te fuiste a NY.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno no salieron exactamente como lo quería, sufrí mucho pero ahora eso está en el pasado y lo que importa es mi presente junto a mi novia.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Claro que si Quinn y por cierto ahora qué vas a hacer ya que te quedaste sin empleo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno creo que me tomaré un tiempo para descansar, me gustaría irme de vacaciones pero ahorita mi novia esta muy ocupada y no creo que eso sea posible, así que mientras encuentro algo pues me la pasaré solo disfrutando de su compañía.  
><strong>Da. <strong>La amas mucho?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mas que a mi vida, te juro Daryl, es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien y definitivamente es la última, quiero estar con ella para el resto de mi vida.  
><strong>Da.<strong> Ohhh entonces va muy en serio su relación?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, nos pasamos casi 4 años separadas, ahora las dos estamos seguras de que es el momento indicado para estar juntas y tanto ella como yo sabemos que esto es para siempre, Santana me ha mencionado varias veces que se quiere casar conmigo.  
><strong>Da.<strong> Y tu te quieres casar con ella?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Por su puesto, de hecho vas a pensar que estoy loca pero ya lo quiero hacer si es preciso antes de que termine el verano.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Pero eso es en menos de un mes, es muy pronto no crees? Además cuánto tienen de novias, 2 días? Quinn se que estas muy enamorada pero pienso que deberían disfrutar mas su noviazgo antes de que den ese paso tan importante, la última vez que hiciste eso no te fue nada bien.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero esa vez fue distinto porque yo no amaba a Ian ni él a mi y ahora Santana me ama tanto como yo a ella, es que no se, tengo miedo de perderla.  
><strong>Da.<strong> Pero por qué habrías de perderla? No pienses eso, mejor disfruta de tu noviazgo si ves que las cosas entre ustedes van muy bien, pídele que viva contigo y ahí te darás cuenta si pueden convivir como pareja, si es así entonces estarían mas que preparadas para el matrimonio, te lo digo porque yo hice eso con Tara y venos ahora, tenemos 4 años de casados y 2 hermosos hijos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me encantaría tener hijos con Santana.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Hablando de eso… te embarazarías tu o ese miedo sigue presente?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No te lo voy a negar, después de lo que pasó hace años claro que me da miedo, aunque los doctores dijeron que no tendría problema alguno para embarazarme de nuevo, pero siempre he vislumbrado que Santana sea quien tenga a los niños, no se si yo poseo el instinto para ser mamá, creo que eso lo tendré que hablar con ella.  
><strong>Da. <strong>Si, porque tal vez ella esté pensando lo contrario que tu.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno pero para eso aun falta tiempo.

Domingo al medio día Departamento PezBerry.

**S.** Quinn no me ha llamado, estoy muy preocupada. (puchero)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ha de estar ocupada con lo de la casa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero desde ayer que me llamó ya no lo ha hecho y si le pasó algo? (mas puchero)  
><strong>R. <strong>No creo, esas noticias vuelan. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Le voy a marcar.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana por el amor de dios, no seas acosadora. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>No es acoso es preocupación.  
><strong>R. <strong>Espera una hora, si no te llama entonces hazlo tu, por mientras mmm ponte a jugar video juegos o algo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok pero acompáñame.  
><strong>R. <strong>Yo no se jugar eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero me divierte ganarte, anda ven. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok. (rodando los ojos)

Media hora después y varias vidas perdidas de Rachel, el teléfono de Santana sonó.

**S. **Es Quinn.  
><strong>R. <strong>Por fin!.  
><strong>S. <strong>Voy a contestarle a la recamara.

**S. **Hola bebé .  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi amor hola.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya me tenías preocupada, no me habías llamado.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Perdóname amor, es que fui con Daryl y su familia a pasear al zoológico.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahhh esta bien nena, por cierto le llamé a Britt y le conté que ya somos novias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y que dijo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Se puso muy feliz por nosotras, dice que nos quiere ver para felicitarnos en persona.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Britt siempre tan dulce.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si ella es muy buena amiga.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sabes? Te extraño mucho mi amor, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tu olor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohhh alguien esta cachonda.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaja tal vez, que tu no me extrañas a mi?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que si te extraño? Por dios casi llamo a la policía de Londres para pedir que te buscaran ya que no me habías llamado.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaja que exagerada eres mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuándo vuelves?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mañana por la mañana de aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces es por la madrugada de acá?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, mi vuelo sale a las 8 am entonces por la diferencia de horarios espero llegar a la 1 pm de NY.  
><strong>S. <strong>Adoro la diferencia de horarios.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajjaa te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo mas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mentira YO te amo mas.**  
>S<strong>. Eso no es cierto Fabray yo te amo mucho mas.**  
>Q<strong>. Claro que no López yo te amo muchisisisimo mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que noooo, yo te mega super amo mas.

_Las dos se aman por igual y punto, dejen de decir tonterías._

La pequeña judía gritó desde afuera de la habitación de la latina.

**S.** No estas espiando Berry? Me las vas a pagar (gritando)

En seguida se escuchó como unos pasos muy apresurados se alejaron de ahí.

**Q.** Jajajaj en serio nos estaba escuchando?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya sabes como es de chismosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajjaa ay amor eres muy mala con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo sigue tu mano?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mejor, hoy fui temprano a la curación, ya la puedo mover un poco mas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que bueno hermosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>En dónde estás en este preciso momento?  
><strong>Q. <strong>En mi nueva casa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sola?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn… alguna vez has tenido sexo telefónico?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estas bromeando? Amor Rachel nos puede escuchar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajajaj bueno contestando a tu pregunta, no, jamás he tenido sexo por teléfono.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces ésta será tu primera vez.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Wanky.!

Finalmente el llegó el lunes y Santana estaba esperando en el aeropuerto a su novia.

**Q. **Mi amor!  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinnie bebé por fin.

Las chicas corrieron para abrazarse.

**Q. **No sabes como te extrañé.

La rubia dio un beso muy apasionado a la latina.

**S. **Wooooow que buen beso nena, yo también te extrañé mucho, ven. (besándola mas)

Las chicas fueron directo al Departamento Fabray.

**Q.** Estoy muerta Santana, el viaje fue pesado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pobrecita de mi novia bella, pero qué crees?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sabía que llegarías cansada así que me tomé la libertad de prepararte un rico baño en la tina para que te relajes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Y cómo le hiciste para entrar? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno, tuve que sobornar a Cliff para que me diera la copia de tus llaves. (sonrojada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaja eso no hace falta, espera.

La chica se fue directo a un cajón.

**Q.** Son tuyas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Una copia de tus llaves para mi?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, todo lo mío es tuyo Santana, así que puedes entrar aquí cuando quieras.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces yo haré lo mismo, ten.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No crees que se enoje Rachel?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay amor hace meses que ella le dio una copia a Jesse.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja Ok amor, gracias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ven, vamos a que te des un rico baño. (tomándola de la mano)

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, la latina encendió las velas aromáticas, y abrió la llave de agua caliente para echarle un poco mas a la tina, vació el jabón líquido, luego se acercó a la rubia para empezarla a desnudar.

**S. **Listo bebé, entra a la tina.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien la temperatura del agua?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmm perfecta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok amor entonces mientras te relajas iré a prepararte algo de comer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Dime.  
><strong>Q. <strong>En el refrigerador hay una botella de un vino que me encanta, por qué no lo traes y me acompañas a relajarme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres que…? (entrecerrando los ojos)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Que entres a la tina conmigo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok ahora vuelvo. (sonriendo también)

La latina regresó muy rápido al cuarto de baño, le entregó la copa de vino a Quinn y se empezó a desnudar inmediatamente para entrar a la tina junto a su novia.

**S. **Y es en este momento cuando agradezco que tu tina sea mas grande que la de mi departamento.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero yo quiero que estés junto a mi no frente a mi. (puchero)  
><strong>S. <strong>jejeje Ok amor voy para allá.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No mejor yo voy para allá.

La rubia se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia y recargó su espalda en el pecho de la chica.

**Q. **A esto le llamo relajarse. (cerrando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vamos a brindar, por nuestro cuarto día de feliz noviazgo.  
><strong>S. <strong>El cuarto día de muuuuchos  
><strong>Q. <strong>Así es amor.

Las chicas se quedaron un buen rato en la tina, hablando del viaje de Quinn, intercambiando besos, caricias y luego de 2 rondas de sexo muy caliente, finalmente salieron de la ducha y fueron a vestirse.

**S. **Los dedos de mi mano me quedaron arrugados, lo extraño es que no se si es por el agua o por tenerlos tanto tiempo dentro de ti. (pensativa)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana jajajajaj te pasas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso no dijiste mientras te estaba follado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres de le peor Santana (aventándole la almohada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahh quieres pelear eh? Ahora verás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No no no espera Santana (riendo)

La rubia corrió hasta la sala pero fue atrapada por la latina y las dos cayeron al sofá.

**S.** Ahora vas a pagar lo que hiciste

La morena comenzó ha hacerle cosquillas por todo el estómago y costillas de la chica.

**Q.** Jajajjajjaja ya San, por favor ya jajajaj me rindo yaaaaa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooo .  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajajaja vas a hacer que me haga pipí encimaaaa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Ok , espero hayas aprendido tu lección.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo novia hermosa.

La rubia se puso a horcajadas sobre la latina y la empezó a besar apasionadamente.

**S.** mmmm Quinnie eres insaciable.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo puedo evitar Santana, provocas en mi algo que no puedo controlar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto.

La latina quitó la blusa de Quinn y le besó el cuello, cuando estaba por quitarle el sostén, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

**S.** Dime que es una broma. (mueca)

**Q.** Maldita sea, quién será? (mueca también)  
><strong>S.<strong> No hagas caso y sígueme besando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor están insistiendo mucho, deja veo quien es.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero Quinnie. (puchero)

La rubia se puso nuevamente su blusa y fue directo a abrir.

**R.** Vayaaa veo que están aquí, gracias por avisarme que ya habías llegado Quinn. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Rachel, lo siento, Santana me trajo directamente al departamento y…  
><strong>S.<strong> Y obviamente queríamos pasar un rato a solas ya que no nos habíamos visto en todo el fin de semana.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo se Santana pero nada les costaba con llamarme para avisar que estaban bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón Rachel. (sonrojada)  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno y que hacen?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estábamos a punto de tener sexo otra vez pero fuimos interrumpidas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>R.<strong> Ooops lo siento chicas, bueno me voy para que continúen… haciendo eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te vayas, pidamos una pizza y dejen les muestro las fotos de la casa que compré para Santana y para mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Para mi?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor es nuestra, mira tiene un lindo jardín, nuestros hijos se la pasarán increíble. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te verás hermosa con una barriga de embrazada Quinnie. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Emmm claro.

Las chicas disfrutaron del resto de la tarde platicando, hasta que se llegó la hora de ir al teatro.

Días después.

**S.** Por fiiiin mi mano esta casi como nueva, afortunadamente la cicatriz no se nota tanto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te lo dije.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay estoy muy nerviosa nena, en unas horas le mostraré lo que he escrito a Carl, ojala le guste algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si, la mayoría son letras muy buenas, excepto la canción sobre la nariz de Rachel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja hay esa solo la escribí para molestarla, como crees que se la voy a enseñar a Carl.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Contigo nunca se sabe Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces me acompañas al estudio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Genial.

Horas mas tarde en el estudio de grabación.

**C.** Hola Santana que bueno es volverte a ver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo mismo digo Carl, mira te presento a mi novia Quinn Fabray.  
><strong>C.<strong> Mucho gusto Quinn, he de decirte que tienes una novia con un talento impresionante.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Créeme que lo se y estoy muy orgullosa de ella.  
><strong>C.<strong> Y lo estarás mas ahora que se convierta en una de las cantantes mas importantes del mundo, tengo varias propuestas de sonido para ti Santana, las escuchamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.

El productor le mostró varios ritmos musicales a la latina.

**S.** Definitivamente es el tipo de música que me encanta.  
><strong>C.<strong> Que bien, Dani me lo comentó pero es mucho mejor escucharlo de tu boca, bien entonces que te parece si revisamos lo que has escrito.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok (muy nerviosa)

La latina muy nerviosa tomó la mano de su novia mientras el productor leía lo que había escrito.

**C.** Te felicito Santana, la mayoría de tus letras son muy buenas.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>C.<strong> Claro que si, habrá que hacer unas pequeñas correcciones pero te aseguro que tu álbum será un éxito.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ojala así sea.  
><strong>C.<strong> Estos meses que vamos a trabajar en él serán importantísimos para asegurar ese éxito, así que manos a la obra Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Carl.

Los días pasaron, Santana se pasaba mucho tiempo entre las juntas en el estudio de grabación y el teatro, por su parte Quinn estaba muy relajada disfrutando de sus días de desempleo.

Las chicas pasaban todas las noches juntas, ya fuera en el departamento de Quinn o en el de Santana, eran inseparables

**S.** Despierta dormilona.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Para qué, es muy temprano Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor quedaste en acompañarme a correr.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero es muy temprano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor, no seas floja, se que tienes un cuerpo impresionante pero necesitas hacer ejercicio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok amor Ok, vamos.

En el parque.

**Q.** Espera Santana vas muy rápido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, me parece que alguien aquí no tiene condición física.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy graciosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok amor iré a tu paso, creo que implementaré contigo las técnicas que Britt usó conmigo, me hizo sufrir tanto, pero mírame ahora, soy toda una gacela musculosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajajja Ok amor pero tenme paciencia eh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor eres super atlética, tu cuerpo solo necesita recordar eso para volver a estar en forma, en las cheerios eras la mejor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero de eso hace casi 6 años.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea, ven vamos a dar otra vuelta.

Luego de correr, las chicas fueron a una cafetería a desayunar algo muy ligero.

**Q.** No se si mañana me pueda mover es mas no se si al rato me pueda mover. (cansada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Llegando a casa te daré un rico masaje mientras nos duchamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esa idea me agrada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Terminaste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok pediré la cuenta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor, yo iré al baño mientras pagas, ahora vuelvo.

Cuando la rubia se levantó para ir al baño alguien se acercó a la mesa de la latina y se sentó frente a ella.

_Santana López hasta que te vuelvo a ver.  
><em>  
><strong>S.<strong> Linda, hola que gusto. (incómoda)  
><strong>Li.<strong> Pensé que te había pasado algo, ni tu ni Sammy me volvieron a llamar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ninguno de los dos estábamos en la ciudad. (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>Li.<strong> Lo supuse, pero ya que están de vuelta, a ver cuando nos juntamos a… una fiesta ya sabes. (coqueteando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno sinceramente yo dudo que…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Listo Santana nos vamos?  
><strong>Li.<strong> Hola, tu y yo ya nos conocemos, no es así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro eres la amiga de Sam y Santana… la de los video juegos.  
><strong>Li<strong>. Video que?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno Linda, Quinn y yo nos tenemos que ir me dio gusto verte (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>Li.<strong> También a mi, sigo teniendo el mismo numero, me llaman, tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo y Sammy, tu amiga se nos puede unir también, sería interesante.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje bueno nos vemos, byeee. (risa nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah y por cierto no soy amiga de Santana soy su novia. (molesta)  
><strong>Li.<strong> Ohhh felicidades Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Linda byeee. (tomando la mano de Quinn)

Las chicas salieron de la cafetería, Quinn no habló en todo el camino al departamento.

**S.** Quinn, qué pasa, háblame.

La chica sin decir una sola palabra se fue directo a la recámara.

**S.** Amor ábreme bebé, necesito saber qué pasa?

Después de mucho insistir por parte de la latina, la chica de ojos verdes finalmente abrió la puerta.

**S.** Quinnie, qué pasa bebé?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te acostaste con esa tipa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te acostaste con esa tal Linda?!  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Junto con Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo, no entiendo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no me quieras ver la cara de tonta, se muy bien que te acostaste con ella y con Sam al mismo tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Quinn, la compartimos, pero no me acostaba con Sam al mismo tiempo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio Santana?, los dos usaban a esa chica para saciarse? Dios miooo pero en qué estabas pensando?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena, tu sabes que en esa temporada mi comportamiento era pésimo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero no entiendo llegar a hacer tríos con Sam, es asqueroso.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo eran.

La latina al darse cuenta de su comentario cubrió su boca.

**Q.** Ah no? Entonces por qué no le llamas en este momento a la chica y a Sam para que se junten a "jugar" video juegos otra vez. (gritando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qunnie no te pongas así mi amor, eso pasó cuanto tu y yo no estábamos juntas, no se por qué le das tanta importancia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana te metiste con dios sabe cuantas mujeres y con Sam, crees que es muy lindo saberlo, que tal si te contagiaron algo, me estas poniendo en riesgo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Quinn, cuando estaba en LA Brittany y Dani me llevaron a hacerme análisis y salí muy bien en todo, además no me metía con cualquier chica y de tijeras ni hablamos, eso no lo hice con ninguna.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero que tal lo que hiciste con Sam?.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Quinn? Toda la vida me vas a restregar eso? Ya te pedí perdón muchas veces, yo estaba muy mal en esa época, mi vida era un caos, hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento mucho pero no las puedo borrar, fui una golfa en preparatoria y fui por unos meses una golfa de nuevo aquí, ahora por fin en mi vida encuentro un equilibrio y tu eres la principal razón de él, jamás te engañaría con nadie Quinn, mi compromiso contigo es para siempre si tu así lo quieres, como te digo no puedo cambiar mi pasado, si no tu no lo aceptas entonces no puedo hacer nada, TE AMO, pero si eso es un obstáculo para nuestra relación y no lo quieres olvidar, entonces es mejor que terminemos esta relación antes de que nos hagamos mas daño. (nudo en la garganta)

La rubia no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza.

**S.** Ok Quinn, fue lindo mientras duró, me voy. (levantándose de la cama)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Noooo, no no no te vayas Santana no (abrazándola) te amo mucho mi amor, perdóname por comportarme de esta manera, pero no pude evitar los malditos celos que me dieron cuando me fije en la manera que casi te quería desnudar esa perra con la mirada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no quiero nada con ella ni con nadie, solo contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se amor, lo se, yo tampoco quiero nada con nadie mas que contigo (besándola) Santana eres el amor de mi vida, tienes un pasado yo también lo tengo pero ahora solo hay que concentrarnos en nuestro presente y nuestro futuro, te quiero conmigo para siempre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también bebé, eres mi vida cosita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Prométeme que si un día me dejas de amar me lo dirás.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te lo prometo, pero eso jamás sucederá, Quinn te quiero conmigo hasta que me muera y después cuando seamos fantasmas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja mejor cuando vayamos al cielo amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> El problema es que no se si yo vaya a ir al cielo (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo mas mi vida

Las chicas se besaron por un buen rato.

**S.** Lista para tu hidro masaje?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mas que lista, mi amor.

Mas tarde ese día.

**S.** Amor, me vas a acompañar hoy al estudio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, mientras estas terminando las canciones, empezaré a mandar curriculums, ahora si ya necesito volver a trabajar, me estoy empezando a aburrir.  
><strong>S.<strong> No se te olvide que vas a hacer las fotos de mi disco eh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No amor.

Suena el teléfono de Quinn.

**S.** No vas a contestar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es Glenn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ese hijo de puta por qué te llama?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo se amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Contéstale.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok pondré el alta voz.

La rubia contestó.

**Q.** Hola?  
><strong>G.<strong> Buenas tardes Quinn, antes que nada quiero disculparme nuevamente por lo ocurrido la ultima vez que nos vimos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok Glenn es todo?  
><strong>G.<strong> No, esta llamada es de negocios, llamé a la agencia para contactarte pero la señora Walsh me dijo que ya no trabajas ahí, así que decidí llamarte directamente a tu numero personal, Quinn, tenemos un problema, la modelo de la siguiente campaña tuvo un terrible accidente y no podrá trabajar para nosotros, los ejecutivos nos reunimos y decidimos que tu eres nuestra mejor opción para realizarla, las ventas de nuestro producto aumentaron mucho con tu imagen, así que queremos que nos representes una vez mas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Glenn te recuerdo que yo no soy modelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> _Dile que si bebé _(susurrándole al oído)  
><strong>G.<strong> No eres modelo Quinn pero tienes la imagen y presencia de una, por el dinero no te preocupes será el doble del contrato anterior.  
><strong>Q.<strong> El doble?  
><strong>G.<strong> Si pero si no estas de acuerdo con eso lo podemos negociar, qué dices?

La latina le hacía señas a su novia para que aceptara.

**Q.** Bueno tendremos que platicarlo… creo.  
><strong>G.<strong> Perfecto, te esperamos mañana en nuestra oficina a las 9 am.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok ahí estaré.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** Wooow mi amor estoy tan orgullosa de ti (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No estás molesta? Se trata de Glenn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, estoy 100% segura de tu amor hacía mi, se que ese tipejo no tiene ninguna posibilidad contigo, además es una gran oportunidad para ti, es un montón de dinero el que te ofrecen, mientras consigues trabajo como fotógrafa puedes hacer eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy muy nerviosa, necesito un agente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Le llamaré a Kurt.

Un rato después en el departamento PezBerry, Kurt, Rachel y las Quinntana estaba en la sala.

**K. **Es una excelente oportunidad Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se pero no quiero ganarme la vida haciendo algo para lo que se que no nací.  
><strong>R.<strong> La vida esta poniendo éstas oportunidades en tu camino por algo Quinn.  
><strong>K.<strong> El plan que te planteé es el mejor, la agencia se hará cargo de tu carrera como modelo, ya lo hablé con la señora Walsh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ese es el problema, no quiero una carrera como modelo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Bueno entonces te representará para los proyectos que te convengan.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sin ataduras?  
><strong>K.<strong> Sin ataduras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siendo así, me parece muy bueno tu plan, jajaja yaaa Santana.

La latina no había dejado de besar el cuello y morder el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia durante toda la charla con sus amigos

**K.** Santana hasta cuando vas a dejar de manosear y besuquear a Quinn delante de nosotros? es molesto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira porcelana, me importa muy poco si les molesta o no, ella es mi novia y es simplemente irresistible, es una laaaastima que ya te hayas aburrido de tu esposo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo no me he aburrido de mi esposo. (indignado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu cara de insatisfacción sexual lo dice todo y tu cállate Berry porque estas peor:  
><strong>R.<strong> Pero si yo no he dicho nada. (sorprendida)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero lo dirás, ya te conozco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no los molestes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok nena pero sólo porque tu me lo pides (besándola)  
><strong>R.<strong> Es suficiente para mi ver esto, los dejo para que sigan poniéndose de acuerdo yo voy a ver televisión a mi recamara.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bye Rachel.  
><strong>K.<strong> Bueno entonces vamos a la agencia Quinn, la señora Walsh esta ahí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok vamos, Santana vienes con nosotros?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento amor, recuerda que tengo que ir al estudio, pero qué te parece si cuando termines tu reunión de trabajo me alcanzas allá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok amor, Te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo. (besándola)  
><strong>K <strong>Basta!

El contrato que Quinn firmó con la agencia para que la representara fue muy bueno, solo sería para los trabajos que ocasionalmente le surgieran a la chica como modelo, por otra parte Quinn se comprometió a regresar como fotógrafa a la agencia cuando el contrato del otro fotógrafo que la había suplido terminara, mientras tanto ella podría trabajar donde quisiese.

Finalmente el verano terminó, Quinn había estado ocupada haciendo las fotos para la nueva campaña de Maybelline, Santana por otro lado había terminado la preproducción de su disco y en unos días comenzaría a grabar las voces de las canciones.

**S.** Amor, la semana que entra tengo que ir a LA a grabar, Carl no puede venir para acá, me acompañas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuántos días son?  
><strong>S.<strong> 3, martes miércoles y jueves.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, amor, por fin podré conocer a la famosa Dani.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es, en gran parte le debo todo esto a ella y a su prometida Lori.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y a mi porque fue mi idea mandarte a LA.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes toda la razón.

Las novias viajaron a LA, Santana estaba en sesiones de grabación de prácticamente todo el día, así que Quinn aprovechó el tiempo para ir de compras y salir con Mike ya que se encontraba en la ciudad.

La noche antes de regresar a NY, Dani y su prometida invitaron a cenar a las Quinntana en su casa.

**D.** Es lindo finalmente poderte conocer Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo mismo digo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Las semanas que Santana pasó aquí solo había un tema del qué hablar y ese eras tu.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio mi amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si creo que harté a Dani y Britt con lo mismo tooodos los días.  
><strong>D.<strong> Algo de cierto hay en eso, lo bueno es que por fin están juntas.  
><strong>L.<strong> Brindemos por eso.

Las chicas brindaron.

**S.** Y ya tienen la fecha para su boda?  
><strong>D.<strong> En unos días comenzaremos la banda y yo la nueva gira mundial, como ya sabes gracias a la canción que escribiste, el álbum se ha vendido por millones, así que decidimos que para la próxima primavera nos casaremos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que emoción, como se sienten?  
><strong>L.<strong> En lo personal, muy feliz, con Dani me complemento en todo, ella es la mujer de mi vida.  
><strong>D.<strong> Y Lori la mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se nota.  
><strong>L<strong>. Y ustedes, piensan casarse en algún momento?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto, eso es un hecho, no se cuando vaya a suceder pero sabemos que pasará, verdad amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si nena.  
><strong>D.<strong> Bueno pero apenas tienen poco tiempo juntas, primero disfruten su noviazgo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, me encanta la forma en que Santana y yo estamos llevando nuestra relación, pero créanme chicas si ella me pidiera matrimonio en este momento no dudaría en darle el si.  
><strong>D<strong>. Uhhhh creo que te hablan Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hey relájense, claro que le pediré a Q que se case conmigo pero eso tiene que ser perfecto, planearé la pedida de mano mas espectacular que jamás se haya visto.  
><strong>L.<strong> Vaya Quinn, al parecer eres muy afortunada en ser la novia de Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sin duda alguna.  
><strong>D.<strong> Lori tranquila, harás que me ponga celosa de San.  
><strong>L.<strong> No Dani, eso jamás, yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y han hablado sobre tener hijos?  
><strong>D.<strong> Si, Lori llevará al primero y estamos pensando en adoptar otro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es muy lindo.  
><strong>L.<strong> Ustedes se ven con hijos en un futuro?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, me muero de ganas de ver a mi Quinnie con una enorme barriga, se que ella se verá hermosa embarazada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm eso espero,  
><strong>L.<strong> Y tú Santana piensas embarazarte?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, quiero que cada una tengamos por lo menos un bebé.  
><strong>D.<strong> Pues brindemos de nuevo.  
><strong>Todas. <strong>Salud.

Las chicas regresaron a NY, Quinn consiguió trabajo con algunos artistas de Broadway a quienes les realizó fotografías, Kurt le consiguió algunos trabajos extras con famosos cantantes, por su parte Santana iba cada 2 semanas a LA a grabar su disco, a veces la acompañaba su novia, otras iba sola.  
>Pasaron varios días por esas fechas la gira de Mercedes estaría llegando a NY, los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados por ver el show de la diva.<p>

Un día las Quinntana llegaron al departamento PezBerry.

**R.** Hola pero si son la siamesas Quinntana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierra la boca Berry.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué nos dices así Rachel? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>R. <strong>Y todavía preguntas Quinn? Se la pasan juntas desde que amanece hasta que anochece, en serio no se hartan de eso?  
><strong>Q y S.<strong> No!  
><strong>R.<strong> Era de suponerse. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel, estuve sin Santana casi 4 años, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo mismo digo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Esta bien, esta bien no se enojen, era una simple pregunta, en fin, bueno chicas las dejo iré con Tina de compras, nos vemos en un rato mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como cuánto te vas a tardar?  
><strong>R.<strong> No se unas dos o tres horas, por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> No por nada, es bueno saberlo, eso es todo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok siamesas nos vemos al rato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry.

La pequeña diva salió.

**S.** Amor ya que hoy no trabajamos que quieres hacer?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero acurrucarme contigo a ver una película.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, traeré una manta para cobijarnos.

Las chicas se acomodaron en el sillón, se abrazaron y se echaron la manta encima para empezar a ver la película, un rato después cambiaron posiciones y ahora Santana estaba de espaldas recargada en Quinn, de pronto la latina empezó a sentir una mano cálida acariciando su abdomen.

**S.** Eres una traviesa Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es una simple caricia amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Apuesto a que esa mano va directo a…. ohhh dios ahí mismo.

La rubia había metido su mano entre la ropa de su novia para tocarle la vagina.

**S.** Nena si no te vas a meter a bañar es mejor que ni prendas el boiler.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y quien dijo que no me meteré a bañar eh?

La rubia se levantó para ponerse encima de la latina para empezar a besarla, cuando las cosas estaban mas calientes, la chica de ojos verdes empezó a desnudar a su novia, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con besos húmedos.

**S**. Quinnie ya no aguanto, hazme tuya.

La rubia decidió desnudarse así misma primero para después juntar sus cuerpos cálidos y besarse con pasión,

**Q.** Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre, creo que voy a comer ahora mismo. (risa coqueta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si si, hazlo hazlo.

La rubia puso su cabeza entre las piernas de su novia y fue directo a hacerle sexo oral, con su lengua recorrió toda la raja de la chica, haciéndola retorcerse.

**S.** Quinnie….mmmm  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya estas muy mojada amor.

Luego con sus labios chupó el hinchado clítoris de la chica y de pronto hundió dos de sus dedos en el orificio de la vagina de la latina.

**S. **Dios miooooo que bien se siente, mmmmmm

Las chicas estaban muy concentradas en lo que estaban haciendo que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió.

_Ahhhhhh pero qué es esto? Ahhhhhh  
><em>  
>Se trataba de la pequeña diva, quien tenía una cara de susto que no podía con ella, las chicas se quedaron inmóviles al verla ahí parada, Quinn aun estaba entre las piernas de Santana, lo único que trató de hacer fue cubrirse con la manta que tenían pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rachel las había visto totalmente desnudas teniendo relaciones sexuales, luego de unos segundos la pequeña judía inmediatamente corrió a su recámara.<p>

**Q.** Cielos que vergüenza (muy sonrojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldito Hobbit llegó mucho antes de lo que dijo. (incómoda)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo creer que nos haya sorprendido haciéndolo amor. (mas sonrojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos a vestirnos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas loca? Ve lo mojada que me tienes Fabray, ahora terminas tu trabajo porque lo terminas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No estarás hablando en serio Santana? Rachel nos acaba de ver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Exaaacto, ya nos vio, no hay nada que hacer ya, ahora vuelve a poner tu boca sobre mi vagina y dame un buen orgasmo o te castigaré una semana sin relaciones sexuales.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres mala Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es tu decisión Quinnie.

La rubia miró hacia la vagina de su novia y sonrió.

**Q.** Si no fueras tan irresistible, no te atendería.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así se habla Quinnie mira que…. ahhhhh dios esa lengua mmmmmmmm.

Luego de un rato y de un gran orgasmo de Santana, las chicas se vistieron y fueron a la recámara de Rachel.

**S**. Rachel, podemos pasar?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siento mucho lo que viste Rachel, créeme que no fue nuestra intención. (nerviosa)  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana después de lo que vi necesitaré ayuda de un terapeuta, además estaban haciendo el acto del amor en mi sillón favorito!. (mueca de horror)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y desde cuándo ese es tu sillón favorito Berry? (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>R.<strong> Desde siempre, no quiero ni imaginarme las manchas que ha de tener (mueca de asco)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel estaba una manta sobre el sillón no te preocupes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Además una mancha de lubricante no es igual a una de semen y mira que me he encontrado varias por todo el departamento y no creo que sean tuyas verdad.  
><strong>R.<strong> Me estas acusando de tener sexo con Jesse en todo el departamento? (indignada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Interpreta mi silencio, además no tenemos la culpa de que hayas vuelto mucho antes de lo que dijiste.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tina tuvo cosas qué hacer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel lo sentimos mucho, no se va a volver a repetir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? (mirando a la rubia)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ojala y recuerda Santana que para eso tienes tu recámara. (indignada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Ok lo sentimos. (rodando los ojos)

Las chicas salieron de la recamara de Rachel y fueron a la de Santana.

**S.** No puedo creer que ahora no pueda tener sexo con mi novia fuera de mi recámara.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor para eso está mi departamento, ahí podemos hacerlo donde se nos antoje.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero este es mi hogar y también quiero hacértelo aquí, además no viste la cara de tomate de Berry?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Era verdad lo que dijiste sobre las manchas de semen?

**S.** Jajajjaja no pero obviamente ella hace lo mismo, solo que no la hemos sorprendido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni lo quiero hacer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni yo. (mueca de asco)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana, sinceramente yo no quiero que algo así vuelva a suceder, para mi fue muy vergonzoso que Rachel nos encontrara en esa situación.  
><strong>S.<strong> jajaja a mi me dio mucha risa la cara que puso jajajajajaj.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ayyy amor como puedes reírte después de lo que pasó (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo puedo evitar jajajaja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi amor, tenemos 3 meses de noviazgo….  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y como no quiero que me vuelvan a sorprender haciendo el amor contigo, creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, por qué no te mudas conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vivir contigo? (ojos muy abiertos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si qué dices? (sonriendo)

En ese momento el corazón de la latina empezó latir muy rápido, las manos le sudaban sin control, era la tercera vez en su vida que una chica le pedía vivir con ella, obviamente estaba muy nerviosa… luego de unos segundos la chica tomó un gran suspiro y miró a los ojos verdes de su novia.

**S.** Quinn… claro que me mudo contigo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias mi amor te amoooo (besándola)  
><strong>S<strong>. Te amo mas. (besándola también)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien, tenemos que decirle a Rachel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Espero no haga un gran escándalo.

Las chicas se acostaron en la cama y se abrazaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien? Necesito opiniones sobre el capítulo, ya se acerca el final.<strong>_

_**Le bajé un poco a las escenas sexuales, díganme si así están bien o hacen falta mas jajaja.**_

**_Con respecto a un Fic PezBerry sinceramente no lo creo, a mi no me agradan ellas como pareja, solo como amistad, siento decepcionarlos y en cuanto a un Dantana…. No lo se es que ni si quiera tengo un poco de noción de cómo sea el carácter de Dani y eso para mi es un problema, ya se que en un fic todo puede suceder… pero el escribir un fan fic Dantana lo veo mas probable, lo pensaré._**

**_siento mucho los errores de dedo, se que tengo muchos._**

_**Sigan con sus sugerencias me encanta leerlas ahh y no se preocupen por el drama ese ya quedó atrás…. O no? jijijijij  
><strong>_


	42. Bienvenida a la Familia

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de hoy, ojala les agrade.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**  
>Capitulo 42. Bienvenida a la familia.<strong>

Había pasado una semana de que la rubia le había pedido a su novia irse a vivir con ella y a pesar de que le había dicho que sí, aun no se mudaba con ella.

**Q. **Santana estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en que no quieres mudarte conmigo, ya pasó una semana de esa conversación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie, te dije que me dieras tiempo para hablarlo con Rachel, no se me da cosa dejarla sola.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No te dio cosa cuando te fuiste a vivir con Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa vez fue diferente nena, yo estaba enojada con el hobbit y ahora no.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Esta bien mi amor, si no aun no estás preparada para vivir conmigo lo entiendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quien dijo eso? Claro que estoy preparada para hacerlo, lo que no estoy es preparada para decírselo a Rachel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y entonces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Se lo diré hoy te lo prometo.

Esa noche las amigas PezBerry llegaron del teatro a su departamento.

**R.** Voy a prepararme un te, quieres uno Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si gracias…. Rachel, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ok.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es mejor que te sientes.  
><strong>R. <strong>De qué se trata?  
><strong>S.<strong> Recuerdas el día que nos sorprendiste a Quinn y a mi cogiendo en el sofá?  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayyy Santana que vocabulario tan vulgar usas, te pasas y cómo olvidar esa escena (mueca)  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno, ese día a Quinn le dio muchísima vergüenza.  
><strong>R.<strong> En serio? No lo creo porque aunque las sorprendí ustedes siguieron con lo suyo y aun así me acusas de ser un gritón si tu eres igual.  
><strong>S<strong>. No lo puedo evitar, Quinn hace maravillas con su lengua.**  
>R<strong>. Santana! (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón, perdón, bueno el punto es que ese día mi novia hermosa me pidió algo muy importante.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ah si?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si… ella me pidió mudarme con ella.  
><strong>R. <strong>En serio? Y qué le dijiste?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que si.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ohh… ya veo mmm y cuándo te vas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno primero lo quería hablar contigo, para ver qué piensas.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana el destino nos llevó a ti y a mi a vivir juntas mas de lo que pensábamos que soportaríamos, a pesar de que me hacías la vida imposible en la preparatoria y que no me tragabas para nada pero tenemos casi 5 años compartiendo el mismo techo y alguna de las dos tarde o temprano iba a abandonar el nido, no te voy a decir que estoy muy feliz de que lo hagas porque a pesar de nuestra amistad rara, sabes muy bien que eres mi mejor amiga y que puedes contar conmigo siempre, yo fui testigo de lo mucho que sufriste por Quinn, pero también soy testigo de lo mucho que te ama, si tu te sientes preparada, definitivamente tienes que dar ese paso, obviamente te extrañaré mucho pero al final ésta siempre será tu casa y lo mejor de todo es que seremos vecinas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces no tienes ningún problema de que me vaya a vivir con Quinn?  
><strong>R. <strong>No Santana, si eso te hace feliz, entonces yo también seré feliz.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayy Rachel como te quiero aunque sigas siendo rara. (abrazándola)  
><strong>R. <strong>Yo también te quiero mucho.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno mañana empezaré a llevar mis cosas con Q, por fin tendrás todo el departamento para ti y Jesse.  
><strong>R. <strong>Si.. Será muy interesante.  
><strong>S. <strong>No me lo quiero ni imaginar. (mueca)  
><strong>R. <strong>Tal vez le pida que se mude conmigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio Rachel?**  
>R. <strong>No te creas, aun no estoy lista para eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no creo que falte mucho para que lo estés.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ya veremos.

Al día siguiente Santana y Quinn empezaron con la mudanza de las cosas de la latina, Rachel también les ayudó.

**R. **Santana no se dónde diablos tenías todo esto guardado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquila Berry, solo son pocas cosas OK.**  
>R.<strong> Pues a ver si caben todas en el departamento de Quinn.  
><strong>S. <strong>El departamento de Q es mas grande que el de nosotras, claro que cabrán.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cierto, además tengo 2 recámaras extras.

Finalmente las chicas terminaron de llevar las cosas de Santana al departamento Fabray, Rachel dejó a solas a las novias.

**Q. **Finalmente mi amor. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… esto está poniéndose bastante serio.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cómo? No querías que fuera así? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que lo quiero, pero de repente pensé que todo ha estado pasando muy rápido entre nosotras no lo crees?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana, nuestra relación empezó al revés, en vez de empezar con citas y eso empezamos teniendo sexo, ahora siento que este paso que estamos dando es justo en el momento que debe de ser.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes toda la razón nena, es que jaja es la primera vez que tengo una relación así de seria.**  
>Q.<strong> Entonces soy muy afortunada de que yo sea quien esté a tu lado (abrazándola mas)  
><strong>S<strong>. Ya lo creo… amor que te parece si para celebrar que ya me mudé contigo tenemos un sexo alucinante en la ducha?**  
>Q<strong>. Excelente idea.

La gira de Mercedes por fin llegó a NY, todos los amigos se reunieron para ir juntos al concierto, tenían entradas para back stage, así que fueron directo al camerino de la diva.

**M**. Me alegra tanto verlos aquí chicos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Estamos muy emocionados por ver el concierto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si Mercedes ya quiero ver todo tu show, por cierto donde está Britt?  
><strong>M.<strong> Está calentando con los demás bailarines.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok la iré a buscar, vienes Quinnie?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Aquí te espero.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

La latina fue a buscar a la rubia bailarina y finalmente la encontró.

**S. **Hola Britt Britt. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>B. <strong>Sanny! Que alegría verte, dios estas hermosa, mírate. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias B, tu estas espectacular como siempre.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si lo se jajjaa y los demás chicos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Están con Mercedes.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahh vamos a buscarlos, pero antes deja te presento a alguien especial para mi.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok…  
><strong>B. <strong>Hey Shane.  
><strong>Sh.<strong> Qué pasa Brittany?  
><strong>B. <strong>Mira ella es Santana, mi mejor amiga, Santana él es Shane, él es bailarín también y estamos saliendo ya sabes. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohh mucho gusto Shane. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Sh. <strong>Igualmente Santana, Britt me ha contado mucho de ti, se que estuvieron juntas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.  
><strong>Sh.<strong> Si, así que pronto sacarás un disco?  
><strong>S. <strong>Así es, estamos casi por terminar de grabarlo.  
><strong>Sh. <strong>Pues espero que algún día podamos trabajar contigo verdad Britt?  
><strong>B. <strong>Si, nosotros tenemos que estar de gira con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso ténganlo por seguro chicos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Bueno Shane, ahora vuelvo, iré a saludar a mis amigos.  
><strong>Sh.<strong> Ok Britt.

Las chicas se alejaron.

**S.** Y llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?**  
>B.<strong> No, apenas unas semanas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahh y te trata bien?  
><strong>B. <strong>Si, él es genial y tu como vas con Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Excelente, ya estamos viviendo juntas.**  
>B.<strong> En serio? Wooow esa es una excelente noticia, felicidades Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Britt, por fin las cosas están muy bien entre nosotras.  
><strong>B.<strong> Me da gusto por ustedes, se que Quinn te adora.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ella.

Las chicas entraron al camerino de Mercedes, Brittany saludó a todos sus amigos, luego se dirigió con la chica de ojos verdes.

**B. **Santana me acaba de decir que ya viven juntas, felicidades Quinnie. (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias Britt, no me lo vas a creer pero siento que estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas, todo con Santana es perfecto, al principio pensé que el convivir con ella todo el día sería difícil, pero no, al contrario, es genial.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana a pesar de que se ve que es dura no lo es y cuando está enamorada es todo un amor de mujer.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te amo mucho verdad?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si y yo a ella, pero no éramos la una para la otra, en cambio ustedes dos fueron echas a la medida para embonar perfectamente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y lo harán Q, ya lo verás.

El concierto de la diva comenzó, era simplemente espectacular, la voz de Mercedes inigualable, las coreografías encabezadas por Brittany excepcionales.

**S. **Espero algún día poder hacer algo parecido a esto.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo harás mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya quiero que mi disco salga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cada vez falta menos amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti San.

Después del concierto los chicos se fueron a un exclusivo bar de NY.

**K. **Brindemos por el lleno total en el concierto de Mercedes.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Vas a tomar amor? (mirando a la latina)  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo una copa, no te preocupes bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Los amigos tomaron varias copas, al grado de que la mayoría ya estaban algo ebrios.

**Q.** Creo que me pasé un poco de copas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Espero que no empieces a pelear con alguien amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo que quiero es besarte ahora mismo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ven.

Las Quinntana comenzaron a besarse con pasión sin importarles que sus amigos estuvieran ahí enfrente.

**Sam**. Eso es taaaaan caliente.**  
>R.<strong> Sam!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento Rach pero realmente es muy caliente ver a dos chicas besándose así.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si lo es.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ves? Hasta Brittany lo acepta.  
><strong>K.<strong> A mi no me lo parece. (sacando la lengua)  
><strong>R. <strong>Es mejor que las separemos un poco si no estas dos van a terminar teniendo sexo frente a nosotros y créanme eso no es muy divertido.

La pequeña judía se acercó a las chicas para separarlas.

**R. **Hey ustedes dos, calmen un poco sus hormonas mínimo hasta que lleguen a casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> No molestes Berry, que no ves que mi novia esta sumamente cachonda en este momento y cuando se pone así es taaaan sexy.  
><strong>R. <strong>Váyanse al baño.  
><strong>S. <strong>Excelente idea, ven amor, necesito hacerte travesuras (tomándola de la mano)  
><strong>R. <strong>Solo estaba bromeando, no lo hagan, heeeey!  
><strong>K. <strong>Demasiado tarde, esas dos van a tener sexo en el baño.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Que lástima que no dejen entrar a los chicos ahí.  
><strong>K.<strong> Que desagradable comentario Samuel.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> jajá es broma.

Después de algunos minutos las Quinntana regresaron a la mesa de sus amigos, la rubia tenía el pelo bastante desaliñado, obviamente habían tenido sexo.

**R.** O sea de plano se fueron a tener sexo al baño. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S. <strong>Tu nos diste la idea no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana me hizo cosas increíbles (sonrisa de ebria)  
><strong>R. <strong>Demasiada información Quinn.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué te hizo Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que te importa Trouty.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno simple curiosidad. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues te quedarás con ella porque lo que pasó en ese baño solo ella y todas las mujeres que estaban ahí lo sabemos.  
><strong>T.<strong> Yo escuché todo (impactada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajajaja en serio?  
><strong>T. <strong>Si estaban justo en la cabina de al lado de donde yo estaba haciendo pipi.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Jajajajjajaja pobre Tina.  
><strong>T. <strong>He quedado oficialmente traumada.  
><strong>R. <strong>Te comprendo perfectamente Tina.  
><strong>K. <strong>Yo también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállense trío de envidiosos, mi novia y yo no tenemos la culpa de que estén sexualmente frustrados.  
><strong>Je<strong>. Rachel no esta sexualmente frustrada, verdad Rachel? (preocupado)  
><strong>R. <strong>Sabes que no Jesse.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y tu Kurt?  
><strong>K<strong>. No Blaine yo tampoco lo estoy.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces solo queda Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> Emmmm mejor cambiemos de tema.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella es la frustrada (mas ebria)  
><strong>S.<strong> jajajaj te amo borrachita bella (besándola)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayyy ahí van de nuevo (negando con la cabeza).

El festejo se terminó y todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, en el departamento Quinntana, a la rubia no se le pasaba el efecto del alcohol.

**Q.** Te amo Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti nena, pero es hora de que vayas a dormir,  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, quiero que me hagas el amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Otra vez?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, me encanta tenerte dentro de mi.  
><strong>S. <strong>mmmm que rico, vamos a la cama entonces.

Las chicas tuvieron nuevamente relaciones sexuales hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida, la latina se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la cocina por agua.

**S.** Se que cuando amanezca no aguantarás para nada la cabeza Quinnie, así que es mejor que te deje estas pastillas y agua aquí para cuando despiertes. Te amo hermosa (besándole la frente)

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo que la latina había predicho, Quinn despertó con gran dolor de cabeza y con una gran resaca.

**Q.** No aguanto la cabeza amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te dejé unas pastillas en tu buró.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

El teléfono de la latina sonó.

**S. **Es mamá.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo voy a vomitar ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>S. <strong>OK (cara de asco)

La latina contestó a la llamada.

**S. **Hola mamá, todo bien?**  
>M<strong>. Hola Tana, si todo bien y tu? Se que estas muy ocupada con lo de tu disco pero al menos deberías de llamarnos de vez en cuando para saber que estás bien hija.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento mamá, tienes razón, te prometo que les llamaré mas seguido.**  
>M.<strong> Eso espero, hija te llamo para preguntarte si vendrás para navidad como cada año?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si mamá, sabes que para mi es muy importante pasar esa fecha con ustedes dos.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ok Santana, entonces aquí te esperamos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si mami, te quiero.  
><strong>M.<strong> Y yo a ti, salúdame a Rachel OK.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro mamá, bye.

La rubia salió de baño.

**S.** Te sientes mejor?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Un poco, en serio Santana cómo le hacías para aguantar las resacas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ni me lo recuerdes, eran horribles.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No vuelvo a tomar en años.  
><strong>S.<strong> jajajaja si claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que quería tu mamá?  
><strong>S.<strong> Saber si pasaré la navidad con ellos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo harás?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro amor, cada año regreso a Lima.**  
>Q.<strong> Ohh que bueno San.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nena, irás a pasarla con Judy?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No, ella se va cada año con Frannie a Chicago, yo siempre me la pasaba con mis amigos en Londres.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahh genial entonces pasaremos nuestra primera navidad juntas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres que vaya contigo a Lima a casa de tus padres?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues claro, eres mi novia, además es la ocasión perfecta para que se enteren de que tu eres mi novia y ya vivimos juntas. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No le has dicho a tus padres que soy tu novia? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Emmm no, no he tenido la oportunidad.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana mi madre lo sabe desde que me lo pediste, no puedo creer que tu no se lo hayas dicho a los tuyos. (molesta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno bebé he estado ocupada, de hecho mi mamá me reclamó el que no le llame seguido.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero esto es muy importante Santana.!  
><strong>S. <strong>Amor no te enojes, solo se me pasó decirles, pero ya lo van a saber, no quiero pelear por favor.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Esta bien, yo tampoco quiero pelear pero para nada estoy contenta con el hecho de que no les hayas dicho a tus padres sobre nosotros.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento.

Dos días antes de la celebración de navidad.

**S.** Nena ya terminaste de empacar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No he empezado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero por qué? mañana salimos temprano al aeropuerto.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana lo he pensado mucho y prefiero quedarme aquí, Burt y Carol vendrán con los Klaine a pasar navidad y me gustaría estar con ellos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Un momento, me estas diciendo que prefieres pasar la navidad con tus amigos que con tu novia? (molesta)**  
>Q.<strong> No es eso es que…  
><strong>S. <strong>Si es eso, lo haces sólo porque no les he dicho a mis padres que estamos juntas, verdad?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana si no les dijiste eso a tus papás es porque no soy tan importante para ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mira Fabray, ya te dije una y otra vez que se me pasó decírselos, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importes, me encanta la navidad y quiero pasarla con las personas que mas amo en este mundo y esas son mis padres y tu.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo se Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien, ya no te voy a rogar, si no quieres venir conmigo tampoco te voy a obligar, ahora si me permites voy a terminar de empacar mis cosas. (muy molesta)

La rubia salió de la recámara para dejar sola a la latina y que terminara de empacar.

**S. **Voy a ir al departamento con Rachel a llevarle su regalo de navidad, te veo al rato.

La latina salió bastante enojada del departamento Fabray y se dirigió al PezBerry.  
><strong><br>R**. Hey Santana, ya están listas para su viaje?**  
>S.<strong> Si ya terminé de empacar, pero vine a traerte tu regalo de navidad y el de Jesse.  
><strong>R.<strong> Aww gracias Santana, te traeré el tuyo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias Rach.  
><strong>R. <strong>Y cuántos días se quedarán en Lima?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno yo me quedaré 5 días luego regresaré para pasar año nuevo junto a ustedes mis amigos.  
><strong>R.<strong> Como que tu te quedarás… y Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella no va conmigo. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>R. <strong>Qué? Pero por qué? (mueca)  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque esta muy enojada de que yo no les haya platicado a mis papás de que es mi novia.  
><strong>R. <strong>Y sólo por eso no va contigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es, al parecer la ofendí mucho con eso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ayy Quinn.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero si piensa que le voy a seguir rogando está loca.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmmm víspera de navidad y ustedes enojadas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues así lo quiere esa rubia, ni modo.

Luego de un rato la latina regresó al departamento Fabray.

**S.** Ya estoy aquí Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno ya me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada, amor mañana me llevas al aeropuerto o pido un taxi?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo te llevo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok, gracias buenas noches (besándole la mejilla)  
><strong>Q. <strong>O sea Santana no te veré por días y así es como pasaremos nuestra ultima noche juntas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Así como?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estás muy fría conmigo, ni si quiera me has besado en los labios por horas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno no te quiero molestar eso es todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Molestarme?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, has estado muy irritable conmigo últimamente, se nota que no me soportas, pero mira estos días separadas creo que nos caerán muy bien a las dos, así podremos descansar una de la otra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> O sea que ya te tengo harta?  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo no dije eso.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo acabas de decir, quieres estar lejos de mi estos días para descansar de mi presencia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo dije por ti, ve como te pones Quinn, todo lo que digo o hago últimamente te parece mal, ahora ni si quiera vas a pasar conmigo navidad por tu maldito berrinche.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No es un maldito berrinche, siento que no soy lo suficiente importante para ti como para que les dijeras a tus papas de lo nuestro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sigues con eso? Mira Fabray, si para ti fuera muuuuy importante eso entonces ya habrías hecho tu maleta para acompañarme a pasar juntas la navidad, pero noooo prefieres quedarte aquí que viajar a Ohio conmigo, sabes que? Ya no quiero discutir o esto puede terminar muy feo, me iré a la otra recámara a dormir, buenas noches, ah y no te preocupes por llevarme al aeropuerto mañana, pediré un taxi no te quiero molestar.

La latina muy enojada se fue a la otra recámara, por otro lado la rubia se quedó en la sala llorando.

Un rato después la puerta de la recámara se abrió.

**Q. **Santana, estás dormida?  
><strong>S.<strong> No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor perdóname (acercándose a la latina) no quiero pelear contigo, sabes que te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también te amo a ti, pero me duele que no quieras estar conmigo en esta fecha.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero me sentí muy mal de que no les hayas dicho a tus papás.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ya se los diré, de verdad no viajarás conmigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que lo haré, eres todo para mi Santana y quiero pasar la navidad contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo tanto Lucy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti mi amor, ven ayúdame a empacar si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero antes ven acá.

La latina le plató un gran beso a su novia.

**Q.** Mmmm ya extrañaba tus labios.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo los tuyo bebé.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Vamos a la recamara a empacar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos.

Finalmente las chicas viajaron con rumbo a Lima Ohio, Santana estaba muy entusiasmada por presentar a Quinn como su novia a sus padres, por otro lado la rubia se sentía muy nerviosa.

El vuelo llegó a su destino.

**Q.** No veo a tus padres por ningún lado.  
><strong>S. <strong>No vendrán.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Jamás les aviso cuando ni a que hora llegaré, me encanta sorprenderlos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ohh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tomemos un taxi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Durante el recorrido del aeropuerto a la casa de los López, la rubia no dejaba de ver las calles de su antigua ciudad.

**S.** Estas bien nena?'  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si es solo que…bueno parece que fue ayer cuando las dos estudiábamos aquí y sinceramente la ciudad no ha cambiado mucho.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se.

Finalmente las chicas llegaron a la antigua casa de Santana, la latina tocó al timbre.

**S.** Vamos mamá abre la puerta aquí esta haciendo mucho frío.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajja pobrecita.

Finalmente la madre de Santana abrió la puerta.

**S. **Sorpresa!  
><strong>M.<strong> Santana, hija, otra vez lo volviste a hacer. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S<strong>. Jajaja sabes que me encanta sorprenderlos.**  
>M<strong>. Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hola Maribel. (tímida)  
><strong>M. <strong>Dios mío tanto tiempo sin verte…. desde tu boda, cómo está tu marido?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ehhh ya no hay marido. (mueca)  
><strong>M. <strong>Cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mamá en un rato mas Quinn te platicará todo, ahora déjanos entrar que nos estamos congelando.  
><strong>M. <strong>Claro pasen.

Las chicas entraron a la casa de Santana, Quinn sonrió al ver que la casa donde había pasado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia seguía casi igual, inmediatamente se sentía el calor de hogar.

**S.** Y papá?**  
>M<strong>. En el hospital hija.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, mamá invité a Quinn a pasar navidad con nosotros.  
><strong>M.<strong> Me parece muy bien Santana, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ver que ustedes siguen siendo muy amigas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jejeje claro (nerviosa)  
><strong>M.<strong> Entonces ahora si me vas a explicar eso de que ya no hay marido? (mirando a la rubia)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro Maribel.

La rubia le platicó todo con respecto a su fallido matrimonio, evitó los detalles que incluían a Santana.

**M.** Siento mucho lo de tu matrimonio, pero se que pronto encontrarás al hombre perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso lo dudo.  
><strong>M<strong>. Santana! No le digas eso a tu amiga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mamá… Quinn no es mi amiga.  
><strong>M.<strong> Cómo? (sorprendida)  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn esta aquí conmigo por una razón muy importante, ella me ama y yo la amo, mamá Quinn es mi novia.  
><strong>M. <strong>Queeeeeé?  
><strong>S. <strong>Tenemos 4 meses como novias y hace un mes nos mudamos a vivir juntas.  
><strong>M.<strong> Estás bromeando Santana López? porque mira que si es así no es para nada gracioso.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No es broma Maribel, Santana y yo estamos juntas en esta relación y es bastante seria.  
><strong>M. <strong>Creo que necesitamos un trago, estas noticias son muy…. Santana acompáñame por las copas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora vuelvo amor (besándola suave en los labios)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

Madre e hija se dirigieron a la cocina.

**M. **Santana no entiendo esto que está pasando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué mamá?, bien sabes que soy lesbiana. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>M. <strong>Si pero Quinn no lo es, ella se casó.  
><strong>S.<strong> También lo es mamá solo que le costó un poco mas de trabajo aceptarlo.  
><strong>M<strong>. Y Anne?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mamá Anne y yo hace meses que nos separamos.  
><strong>M. <strong>Pensé que las cosas con ella eran serias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues no fue así, mamá Quinn es el amor de mi vida, créeme, tenemos 4 meses juntas pero nos amamos desde hace 4 años.  
><strong>M. <strong>Cuatro años?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si mamá, en gran medida yo soy el motivo principal por el cuál su matrimonio no funcionó, pasamos muchas cosas bastante difíciles pero ahora por fin estamos juntas.**  
>M<strong>. La amas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Con todo mi corazón.  
><strong>M.<strong> Entonces eso es lo que importa, volvamos a la sala con tu novia.

En la sala.

**S.** Todo bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si amor.  
><strong>M.<strong> Bueno entonces brindemos por su noviazgo niñas.

Un rato después las chicas se dirigieron a la antigua habitación de Santana a desempacar.

**Q.** De verdad tu mamá esta bien con la idea de que tu y yo durmamos juntas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si mi amor, ya sabe que vivimos juntas, obviamente sabe que tenemos sexo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ahora solo falta que tu papá lo sepa, como crees que lo tome?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mi papá me adora, no creo que haya problema.**  
>Q.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo mas.

Horas mas tarde el padre de Santana llegó justo a la hora de la cena.

**S.** Papáaaaaa. (abrazándolo)  
><strong>F.<strong> Hija, hasta que te dejas ver.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay papá no es tanto tiempo.  
><strong>F. <strong>Si como no, Quinn?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hola Felipe.  
><strong>F. <strong>Que gusto verte de nuevo, que haces por aquí?  
><strong>S. <strong>La invite a pasar navidad con nosotros.  
><strong>F. <strong>Perfecto, te encantará pasar navidad con los López. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo se.  
><strong>M. <strong>Basta de charlas vamos a cenar.  
><strong>F.<strong> Quinn, hace tiempo una de las enfermeras estaba viendo una revista de espectáculos y noté que había una publicidad de una marca de cosméticos en ella, la modelo se parecía demasiado a ti, acaso…?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si Felipe, soy yo, desde hace tiempo soy la imagen oficial de Maybelline.**  
>M.<strong> En serio Quinn? No pensé que fueras modelo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo soy, realmente soy fotógrafa pero por azares de la vida me contrataron como imagen de esa marca.  
><strong>F. <strong>Pues te ves hermosa en esa foto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hey tranquilo papá, que aquí esto yo.  
><strong>F<strong>. Hija tu también eres hermosa no te pongas celosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>No es eso, si no que estas diciéndole muchos piropos a mi novia y eso no me hace nada de gracia.  
><strong>F.<strong> Tu novia? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si papá Quinn es mi novia.  
><strong>F.<strong> Pero…**  
>M<strong>. Esa misma cara puse yo.  
><strong>F. <strong>No entiendo nada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora te lo explico.

Santana le dijo todo a su padre, a él le pareció muy lindo que Quinn fuera su novia y lo aceptó con gusto, la hora de dormir se llegó y las chicas fueron a la recámara.

**S. **Mmmm me urgía tenerte entre mis brazos amor.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Amo a tus padres.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y ellos a ti. Nena que tan cansada estás?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana no pensaras tener sexo conmigo hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tus papás nos pueden escuchar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no, ellos no se duermen se mueren.  
><strong>Q. <strong>jajajaj tonta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vamos Quinnie, quiero hacerte el amor en mi antigua cama.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo Santana, pero yo seré quien te haga el amor esta noche.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmmm wanky!

Los 24 de Diciembre eran un caos en la casa de la familia López, Maribel se la pasaba cocinando casi todo el día, algunos familiares de Santana iban a la cena de noche buena, así que siempre se preparaba bastante comida.

**F. **Santana vas a ayudarle a tu madre o me acompañas a comprar las bebidas y las demás cosas que faltan.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te acompaño papá, Quinnie, vienes con nosotros?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No San, prefiero quedarme a ayudarle a tu mamá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok nena.

La latina y su padre fueron al super mercado a comprar unas cosas que les había encargado Maribel.

**F. **Jamás imaginé que Quinn fuera tu novia ella se ve tan…  
><strong>S. <strong>Heterosexual? jajaja lo se papá pero créeme que no tiene nada de eso.  
><strong>F.<strong> Te ves muy feliz con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy muy feliz, Quinnie es todo para mi papá, es la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.  
><strong>F.<strong> Tanto así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, la amo y me ama, es genial el amor que nos tenemos.  
><strong>F.<strong> Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Santana, has logrado ser muy exitosa en poco tiempo, tu disco esta a punto de salir y tienes una novia muy hermosa.**  
>S<strong>. Si papá las cosas son perfectas para mi en este momento.

Casa López.  
><strong><br>M**. Antes admiraba mucho a Rachel pero ahora te admiro a ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>M.<strong> Porque no es nada fácil vivir con mi hija, ella tiene un carácter muy especial.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Eso es verdad, pero Santana es muy dulce y aunque a veces tenemos peleas, siempre terminamos hablando y reconciliándonos, nuestro amor es muy fuerte.  
><strong>M.<strong> Quinn, de verdad amas a mi hija? Perdón que te lo pregunte pero veo a Santana muy entusiasmada contigo y no quiero que sufra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La amo con todo mi corazón Maribel, ella es como mi alma gemela, con ella me complemento en todo y jamás le volveré a hacer daño te lo prometo.  
><strong>M.<strong> Cómo ya se lo hiciste?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, es una larga historia, quieres escucharla?  
><strong>M. <strong>Sabes que si.

La familia de Santana empezó a llegar a la casa López, las chicas usaban un lindo vestido, peinado y maquillaje perfecto, la latina le presentó a todos sus familiares a Quinn como su novia, ella estaba muy orgullosa de poder hacerlo, la hora de la cena llegó.

**F. **Familia, antes de empezar a comer estos deliciosos manjares que mi esposa y mi nuera hicieron para todos nosotros, quiero hacer un brindis.  
>Como saben, Santana está a punto de sacar su disco y quiero que brindemos por eso.<br>**Todos.** Salud.  
><strong>F. <strong>También quiero hacer otro brindis porque a partir de ayer que fue cuando nos enteramos Maribel y yo, nuestra familia ya no es solo de 3 integrantes sino de 4, Quinn, como novia de mi hija, ahora para mi esposa y para mi eres una hija mas, así que BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA LOPEZ.

Todos los asistentes brindaron, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas por la emoción que le causaron las palabras de su suegro, la latina la abrazó para calmarla.

**Q.** Muchas gracias por tus palabras Felipe, me honra demasiado el ser parte de su familia y créeme que lo será para siempre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Amo a esta mujer. (mirándola con mucho amor)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Basta Santana. (sonrojada)

Cuando todos se despidieron, las chicas se fueron a descansar.

**Q.** Tu familia es genial.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mas o menos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>jajajaj tonta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es broma, claro que son geniales, lastima que mi abuela siga sin querer saber de mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algún día recapacitará mi amor, no querrá perderse el conocer a sus bisnietos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ojala.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sabes? Esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado en toda mi vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se amor, yo me siento igual.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo para siempre Santana López.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también te amo para siempre Quinn Fabray.

Las chicas se acurrucaron para abrazarse y quedar profundamente dormidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno que les pareció? Ando muy tierna últimamente no? jajaja es que me desquitaré con el otro fic jajajaja =P<strong>_

_**Contestando a la pregunta que hizo ZLM sobre si Quinn estuvo embarazada, puedes checar el capitulo 37, ahí ella le platica a Joyce que tuvo un embarazo en su adolescencia pero abortó.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo por fin Santana hará su debut como cantante.**_

_**Y si habrá bebés Quinntana, quien quieren que sea el donador de esperma?**_

_**Comentarios por favooooor, gracias por leer.**_


	43. Momentos Agridulces

**_Hola a todos, primeramente una mega disculpa por haber tenido abandonada la historia, primero lo hice porque mi mente estaba un poco en blanco, luego mi horario de trabajo me lo impidió y después me fui de vacaciones por una semana jajajaja, pero estoy de vuelta y les traigo este capitulote, ojala les guste, por cierto les encargo que lean mi otra historia, se llama, "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?"  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43. Momentos agridulces.<strong>

Las chicas regresaron NY para pasar el año nuevo con sus amigos, Sam ofreció su departamento para hacer ahí la reunión.

Eran mediados de enero y por fin el álbum de Santana estaba terminado, el productor había escogido las mejores 11 canciones que la latina había escrito junto con los otros compositores, ahora solo faltaba hacer el arte del disco, la morena habló con Lori para pedirle que fuera Quinn quien le tomará las fotografías para el álbum, la chica aceptó.

Las Quinntana viajaron a LA para hacer la sesión fotográfica de Santana, pero antes pasaron con un estilista para darle un pequeño cambio a su look y ahí la bomba casi estalla.

Una de las chicas que ayudaban al peluquero, estaba coqueteando descaradamente con la latina.

**X. **Así que también eres actriz de Broadway?  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es, ya tengo algunos años en eso.  
><strong>X.<strong> Jamás había conocido a una actriz de Broadway tan guapa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje gracias (risa incómoda)  
><strong>X.<strong> Cuando salga tu disco espero que me lo autografíes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro.  
><strong>X. <strong>Espero que no te moleste mi pregunta, hay rumores de que eres lesbiana, es cierto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Orgullosamente.  
><strong>X. <strong>Que bien (sonriendo)

La rubia estaba tratando de contener sus celos lo más que podía.

**X. **Y dime, hoy en la noche estas ocupada? Hace poco abrieron un bar y dicen que está muy bien, te gustaría ir?

La rubia interrumpió

**Q. **MI NOVIA tiene que descansar hoy, así que dudo que PODAMOS acompañarte al bar.  
><strong>X.<strong> Tu novia? Ella es tu novia Santana? (sorprendida)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, ella es mi hermosa novia, el amo de mi vida (besándola)  
><strong>X.<strong> Ohh lo siento mucho chicas, pensé que eras soltera Santana. (muy apenada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues no lo es y espero que te haya quedado claro.  
><strong>X. <strong>Por su puesto, bueno ahora regreso iré por el tinte.

La chica salió de ahí bastante sonrojada.

**S. **Jajajajaja bebé casi matas a esa pobre chica del susto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pobre chica? Pero si la muy descarada estaba coqueteándote en mi presencia, que se creía que iba salirse con la suya? Pues espero que le haya quedado claro que no. (muy enojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey, tranquila nena (abrazándola) yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas que para ti, eres mi vida y lo sabes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si mi amor lo se, es solo que aaaahhhhgg odio cuando alguien empieza a coquetear contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya nena, ven mejor dame un besito mientras regresa la chica esa.

Las novias se besaron tiernamente.  
>El cambio de look de Santana no fue muy radical, solo le cortaron un poco el cabello y le dieron unas pequeñas luces, cuando finalmente el estilista terminó su trabajo, Santana fue directo al estudio fotográfico donde Quinn ya tenía todo listo.<p>

**Q**. Ok mi amor, necesito que te coloques justo en la marca que está en el piso y me des tu mejor sonrisa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien.

El photoshoot comenzó, Santana estaba muy impresionada de lo profesional que era Quinn con su trabajo, la rubia le señaló las posiciones que debía de tomar para las fotos, le indicó también cuando debía de sonreír y distintas gesticulaciones de su rostro.

Horas después la sesión de fotos terminó, ahora tanto los ejecutivos de la disquera como las Quinntana escogerían las mejores fotos para el arte del disco.

**L. **Quinn tu trabajo es impresionante, Santana es bella pero tu resaltas mucho mas su belleza.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muchas gracias Lori, pero es algo que necesitaba hacer, demostrarle al mundo la belleza de mi novia.  
><strong>L. <strong>Y lo hiciste, además las fotos son de muy buen gusto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo quería enseñar un poco mas, pero mi Quinnie no me dejó (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te dije que no necesitas andar enseñando de más. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo dices porque no quieres que me vea nadie mas jajaja.**  
>Q<strong>. Buen punto.  
><strong>L. <strong>No se preocupen chicas, estas fotos son magnificas, además te ves sexy en todas Santana, no lo niegues.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes razón, mi bebé supo perfectamente como explotar mi lado sexy sin encuerarme tanto jajajaja.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ay amor.

En ese momento un ejecutivo habló.

**E.** Por cierto, ahora que lancemos el disco, hemos estado pensando que su relación le vendrá muy bien a la promoción del mismo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nuestra relación? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>E.<strong> Si, Santana eres una estrella en ascenso y Quinn aparte de ser una importante fotógrafa, es una de las modelos mas reconocidas del momento.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bueno técnicamente no soy modelo. (mueca)  
><strong>E.<strong> Pero eres la imagen principal de Maybelline, tu cara está en todo el mundo y el que seas novia de Santana la ayudará mucho en su carrera.  
><strong>S.<strong> A ver, a ver, Quinn me va a ayudar a ser famosa?' (mueca)  
><strong>E.<strong> Bueno, ya lo eres, simplemente su relación hará que los medios se fijen mas en ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay por dios, en este momento me siento como Anne. (frustrada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tranquila amor, tu serás famosa por tu talento no porque estés conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero.

Luego de que terminaron de escoger las fotos, las chicas regresaron al hotel, Santana estaba muy distraída.

**Q**. Qué pasa mi amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?**  
>Q<strong>. Que qué pasa? Has estado ausente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, Ok, es solo que estoy preocupada por mi carrera, no quiero ser uno de esos artistas que anteponen su vida personal para tener éxito en vez de su talento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, eso no va a pasar.  
><strong>S. <strong>No es lo que dijo el calvo ese.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces es mejor que hables con él y Lori y les digas que no quieres exponer nuestra relación ante los medios.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dudo que me hagan caso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienen que hacértelo, tu firmaste con ellos para sacar 2 discos no para ventilar tu vida personal, si quieres puedes decirle a los medios que eres soltera (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? No Quinn, eso jamás, yo nunca voy a negarte, tu eres mi novia y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando salga el disco y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando gane mi primer grammy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana, no sabes cuánto (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm tus labios son deliciosos bebé.

Una semana antes de que el disco de Santana fuera lanzado, por fin el cortometraje de Artie fue exhibido en un festival de cine independiente en NY, el cortometraje ganó el segundo lugar.

**S. **Estúpidos jueces ciegos, qué les pasa? debimos de ganar el primer lugar, soy una gran actriz, como pudieron hacer eso.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Es verdad, mi actuación también fue muy buena.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ya les expliqué chicos, el primer lugar tenía mas producción.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues eso hubieras dicho Arthur, para haber conseguido mas dinero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya amor tranquila, un segundo lugar es muy bueno, además Artie recibió su reconocimiento como revelación.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si pero yo no recibí nada (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>R. <strong>Ayyy Santana siempre pensando sólo en ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mira quién lo dice, la persona mas egocéntrica de todo NY.  
><strong>R. <strong>Qué? Claro que yo no soy así.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Basta ! Dios mío aun sigo sin entender cómo pueden ser tan amigas si cada 5 min se están peleando (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es algo inevitable.  
><strong>R.<strong> Cierto… siento que si no lo hacemos no estamos a gusto. (mueca)  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes toda la razón Berry.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayyy son increíbles. (frotándose las sienes)

Finalmente el primer sencillo de Santana fue lanzado, y ella se presentó en una radiodifusora muy importante de LA para hacerlo, inmediatamente comenzó a recibir llamadas de apoyo de sus nuevos fans, el sencillo se colocó en los primeros lugares, subiendo hasta el primer lugar dos semanas después de que fue lanzado.

**S. **Dios mioooo no lo puedo creer, estoy en primer lugar! (saltando como loca)  
><strong>R. <strong>Felicidades Santana, te lo mereces.  
><strong>K. <strong>Ayudó bastante el que la gente supiera que tu escribiste el éxito de la banda de Dani.  
><strong>S. <strong>Creo que voy a llorar de la felicidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias bebé.

Días después la latina empezó las grabaciones del video clip de la canción y las cosas en el set no fueron precisamente las mejores para la latina.

**S. **Sinceramente no se por qué diablos tengo que estar rodeada de mujeres casi desnudas bailando a mi alrededor, no tiene nada que ver la letra de mi canción con eso (enojada)  
><strong>K. <strong>Es justo lo que yo digo, como tu agente también estoy en contra.  
><strong>L. <strong>Chicos ya les dije que son órdenes de los ejecutivos, además tus fans ya saben que eres gay, si te ponemos hombres en tus videos sería bastante ilógico no crees?  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo ilógico es que me pongan a estas chicas semi desnudas bailando a mi alrededor, pareciera un video de hip hop, que asco por dios.  
><strong>L.<strong> Santana escúchame, son órdenes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no lo haré, lo siento Lori, si quieres puedes mostrar a tantas mujeres deseen, pero mi imagen no aparecerá en el video.  
><strong>L. <strong>Santana es para seguir promocionando la canción, es indispensable que tu aparezcas en el video.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces cambien la maldita historia, contraten a algunos chicos también, la letra ni si quiera habla de amor entre mujeres, solo de amor y ya, pueden aparecer chicos también.  
><strong>L. <strong>Santana dime la verdad, no lo quieres hacer por Quinn, cierto?  
><strong>S. <strong>En parte si es por ella, pero también por mi, no quiero tener ante mis fans una imagen de mujeriega. (mueca)  
><strong>L. <strong>Santana, Quinn tarde o temprano se tendrá que acostumbrar a que estés rodeada de mujeres, eres de las pocas cantantes que son abiertamente lesbianas, date cuenta que gran parte de tu éxito es por eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo sea, no haré ese video así.  
><strong>K. <strong>Creo que podemos hablarlo con los ejecutivos y plantear otras ideas para el video.  
><strong>L. <strong>Esta bien, les llamaré.

Luego de tener una junto vía Skype con los ejecutivos y el director del video, Santana y Kurt llegaron a un arreglo, las chicas que aparecerían bailando no lo harían semidesnudas y se contaría una historia en el video, la latina no pudo estar mas feliz, había ganando.

Después de dos días de filmación, el video fue terminado y semanas después Santana fue a los estudios de MTV en NY para presentarlo y fue un éxito. Las entrevistas en los principales programas de televisión llegaron, en la mayoría le preguntaban acerca de su relación con Quinn, a ella le molestaba un poco que siempre le preguntaran lo mismo, pero al final sabía que no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

Entre las funciones de la obra y la promoción de su sencillo, Santana estaba bastante cansada y estresada.

**Q.** Amor quieres que te de un masaje?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si me ayudaría mucho.**  
>Q.<strong> San, estás trabajando demasiado, no crees que debes de dejar la obra?  
><strong>S. <strong>No puedo bebé, aun falta tiempo para que termine la temporada, además no puedo dejarles botada la obra, los productores me dieron una segunda oportunidad, me vería bastante desagradecida si me marchara.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se mi amor, pero ve cómo estás, has estado viajando por varias ciudades, en pocos días tu disco finalmente saldrá a la venta y viajarás aun mas para promocionarlo, tengo miedo de que te enfermes.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te preocupes nena, ya Kurt y Lori se están poniendo de acuerdo para organizar muy bien mis horarios y que no me perjudique todo este ajetreo en mi salud.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero.

El álbum de Santana salió a la venta, en la primera semana se colocó en los primeros 10 lugares, poco a poco fue escalando posiciones, la latina comenzó su gira de promoción.

En la mayoría de los viajes Quinn la acompañaba, cierto día Santana tuvo un showcase para una estación de radio en LA, algunos fans tuvieron la fortuna de asistir, mientras la latina cantaba una canción, una fan burló la seguridad y se acercó a ella para plantarle una gran beso en la boca, los guaruras inmediatamente sacaron a la chica del escenario, la morena muy desconcertada solo sonrió incómodamente ante eso y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado del escenario, donde la rubia estaba viendo la presentación, pero ésta ya no se encontraba ahí.  
>Cuando el showcase, terminó, la latina inmediatamente fue en busca de su novia.<p>

**S. **Hey Kurt dónde está Quinn?  
><strong>K. <strong>Fue al camerino, de una vez te digo que está muy molesta por lo que ocurrió con esa chica.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se. (preocupada)

La morena fue directo al camerino.

**S. **Hey bebé, te gustó la presentación? (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> A ti te gustó el beso de esa estúpida? (enojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>No me respondas con otra pregunta mi amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy graciosa Santana, no puedo creer que hayas permitido que esa escuincla te besara enfrente de todos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinnie, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando la chica subió al escenario, cuando reaccioné ya la tenía encima de mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero permitiste que te besara.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y que querías que hiciera? Que la aventara? Sabes que eso no sería bueno para mi imagen.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah entonces vas a permitir que a tooodas las chicas que se les antoje besarte lo hagan, solo para no afectar tu imagen?  
><strong>S. <strong>No se trata de eso Quinn, los de seguridad no estuvieron al pendiente de vigilar a los fans, yo no me voy a andar besando con nadie que no seas tu, lo sabes  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero Santana.

La chica de ojos verdes salió del camerino bastante indignada, la latina solo soltó un suspiró de frustración.

Conforme pasaban los días, el disco de la latina se seguía vendiendo muy bien, tanto así que en varios países ya estaba sonando su sencillo, la relación con Quinn tenía sus altas y bajas, la rubia se estaba volviendo extremadamente celosa y eso tenía muy preocupada a la morena.

**S. **Hola Rachel.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana, que milagro verte por aquí en nuestro departamento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy pensando seriamente en regresar a vivir aquí.  
><strong>R. <strong>No estarás hablando en serio… verdad?  
><strong>S. <strong>Jamás pensé decir esto, pero ya no aguanto a Quinn.  
><strong>R. <strong>Queeeeee?  
><strong>S. <strong>Las últimas semanas ha estado insoportable, se la pasa revisando mi celular, mi mail y huele mi ropa.  
><strong>R. <strong>Jajaja es una broma, cierto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ojala fuera una broma, pero no es así, en cuanto alguna fan se me acerca a pedirme un autógrafo casi la quiere golpear.  
><strong>R. <strong>Mmmm esta super celosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si pero no tiene por qué estarlo, yo la amo y lo sabe.  
><strong>R. <strong>Quinn siempre ha sido así Santana, recuerdas cómo me trataba cuando según ella yo trataba de quitarle a Finn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si tratabas de quitárselo Berry no te hagas la mustia. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno … si, pero me refiero a que me hizo la vida de cuadritos por eso, ella es muuuy celosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>No se qué hacer Rachel, en serio, hasta miedo me da hablar de eso con ella, no quiero que las cosas empeoren.  
><strong>R. <strong>Mira Santana, lo único que debes hacer es demostrarle que solo la amas a ella, hazla sentir segura con respecto a su relación, no pelees, si quiere revisar todo déjala, tarde o temprano se cansará de no encontrar nada que te incrimine en algo turbio, porque jamás le pondrías el cuerno, verdad?  
><strong>S. <strong>Jamás.  
><strong>R. <strong>Lo ves? Entonces tu deja que ella solita se de cuenta de que eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Creo que no me queda de otra. (alzando los hombros)

La latina se dirigió al departamento Fabray.

**Q. **Dónde estabas, te llamé al celular pero lo dejaste aquí. (molesta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Fui a visitar a Rachel.**  
>Q<strong>. Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Quinn, si quieres llámale y pregúntale.

Y eso hizo la rubia, marcó a Rachel.

**Q**. Hola Rachel, de casualidad no está Santana contigo?  
><strong>R.<strong> Hola Quinn, hace un momento salió de aquí ya debe de estar por llegar a tu departamento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahh si, justo acaba de entrar, gracias.

La latina se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su novia verificó que lo que le dijo fuera verdad.

**S. **Contenta? Como ves yo no te mentí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si contenta, gracias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo una entrevista.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok iré contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, mañana no tienes que trabajar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Llamaré a la agencia para decirles que llegaré mas tarde.  
><strong>S. <strong>No es necesario que descuides tu trabajo, Kurt me acompañará a la entrevista, será algo rápido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahh ya veo, no quieres que te acompañe, por qué Santana, acaso te vas a ver con alguien mas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Maldita sea Fabray, ya basta con eso! Te pasas insinuando cosas sobre mi fidelidad hacia ti, yo no tengo ninguna amante, no me interesa nadie, estoy harta de que casi huelas mis tangas para ver si estuve con alguien mas o no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y que quieres que haga si dejas que esas estúpidas te besen a cada rato?  
><strong>S. <strong>Siempre me toman por sorpresa, sabes bien que yo no les correspondo, las aparto de mi enseguida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero no respetan el hecho de que tu estas en una relación conmigo, me odian, he visto cómo se expresan de mi en Twitter.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nena, se que hay muchos heaters por ahí, pero también hay miles de chicos que apoyan nuestra relación y cada que sale una foto de nosotras lo celebran, todo el mundo sabe que te amo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me gusta lo que esta pasando Santana, no me gusta que tengas tantas chicas alrededor de ti, en cualquier momento puedes caer en la tentación y acostarte con alguna de ellas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que no me tienes confianza? Dios mío Quinn, sabes que jamás te engañaría, eres mi novia y te respeto siempre.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tengo miedo Santana, eso es todo, en fin, me voy a dormir, no me siento bien.  
><strong>S. <strong>Espera… (abrazándola) Escúchame bien Quinnie, yo te amo a ti, contigo tengo todo, no tengo por qué andar buscando algo que ya encontré desde hace 8 meses.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero Santana.

La rubia entró a su habitación, dejando bastante herida a la latina.  
>Pasaron dos meses, Quinn acompañaba cada vez menos a la morena a sus entrevistas o presentaciones, mas que nada era porque su trabajo en la agencia como modelo y fotógrafa se lo impedían.<p>

Cierto día en casa de Kurt…

**K. **Estás bien?  
><strong>S. <strong>No, Quinn no me ha llamado en todo el día.  
><strong>K. <strong>Y por qué no lo haces tu?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya lo hice pero ella no responde, algo esta pasando Kurt, algo feo.  
><strong>K. <strong>Cómo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella no confía en mi, cree que la engaño, hace semanas que no tenemos relaciones sexuales.  
><strong>K. <strong>No te lo creo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es verdad.  
><strong>K. <strong>Dios mío entonces sí que es grave el asunto. (boca abierta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Muy grave, la ultima vez que lo hicimos fue tan "x" ella no se entregó como siempre, solo se tiró ahí nada mas, la extraño tanto. (puchero)  
><strong>K. <strong>Ya se lo dijiste?  
><strong>S. <strong>He tratado pero ella no se presta para hablar, crees que su amor por mi haya terminado?  
><strong>K. <strong>No lo creo, ella te adora, pero no entiendo por qué cree que la engañas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por las fans, ya ves que siempre están tratando de besarme, o me piden que les de mi autógrafo en sus boobies o su trasero, eso molesta demasiado a Quinn, pero dime, qué puedo hacer?  
><strong>K.<strong> Quinn esta actuando muy inmadura, ella debe de entender que son gajes de tu oficio, además con ella ha pasado casi lo mismo, hay muchas chicas que le piden autógrafos o han tratado de besarla y tu no haces tanto escándalo por eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo si le tengo confianza y mira que me costó trabajo tenérsela.  
><strong>K. <strong>Mmmm Santana y yo que estaba muy feliz por darte una excelente noticia, pero ahora con todo esto dudo que te alegre el día.  
><strong>S<strong>. Que noticia es?  
><strong>K<strong>. Bueno, Lori y yo conseguimos que fueras la telonera de la nueva gira por el país de Katy Perry.**  
>S<strong>. Queeeeee? Ay Porcelana no me estés tomando el pelo por favor.**  
>K<strong>. Es verdad Santana, serás quien abra los conciertos de Katy por todo el país.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ay dios mio, me desmayo juro que me desmayo, esto lo tiene que saber Quinn, mil gracias Kurt, no me equivoqué para nada en contratarte como mi agente.  
><strong>K.<strong> Aunque no lo creas eso me ha beneficiado mucho a mi también, ahora tengo mas contactos en la industria y por fin le conseguí una audición a Rachel para un pequeño papel en una película.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Y ya se lo dijiste?  
><strong>K. <strong>Aun no, espero que le agrade la idea que de es un pequeño papel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que no se ponga sus moños la Hobbit, que de gracias de que por fin entrará al cine.

Mas tarde la latina llegó al departamento Fabray.

**S.** Hola amor.**  
>Q<strong>. Hola, cómo te fue con Kurt?  
><strong>S.<strong> Genial, adivina qué?**  
>Q<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Kurt consiguió que aquí tu hermosa y sensual novia Santana López le vaya a abrir los conciertos a Katy Perry en su nueva gira por el país. (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>Q<strong>. En serio? Woow, Santana, que bueno, me da mucho gusto. (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya vi (mueca)**  
>Q<strong>. Y cuándo empieza la gira?  
><strong>S. <strong>En un mes y medio tengo que preparar a marchas forzadas mi show.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues si.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y a ti cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien, mañana empezaré a filmar el nuevo comercial para el nuevo perfume femenino de Hugo Boss.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esa es mi chica, ven acá (abrazándola)

La rubia se apartó inmediatamente del abrazo.

**S. **Ahora ni mis abrazos quieres. (susurrando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué dices?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nada, iré a llamarle a mis padres para darles la noticia, luego te veo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

La latina entró a la habitación y marcó a casa de sus padres.

**S. **Mami, hola.**  
>M.<strong> Santana, mija por fin llamas, cómo estas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bien mamá, ya sabes he estado bastante ocupada, perdón por no llamar mas seguido.  
><strong>M. <strong>No te preocupes, lo comprendemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y papá?  
><strong>M<strong>. En el hospital, hace rato le llamaron para ir a atender una urgencia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohh que lástima, les llame para contarles que abriré los conciertos de Katy Perry por el país.  
><strong>M.<strong> Por dios, que gran noticia me das, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi niña es toda una estrella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Basta mami, me sonrojas.  
><strong>M.<strong> Y Quinn, cómo esta?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bien mamá, ya sabes trabajando también.  
><strong>M.<strong> No te escuchas muy contenta Santana, pasa algo con Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues… mami, Quinn ya no me quiere (llorando)  
><strong>M.<strong> Qué? Por qué dices eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella ha cambiado mucho, al principio me celaba exageradamente por todo y ahora ni si quiera quiere que la abrace. (sollozando)  
><strong>M.<strong> Hija ya hablaste con ella?  
><strong>S. <strong>No pero la verdad es que no quiero, tengo miedo de que me deje.

Santana continuó platicando con su mamá, luego de terminar la llamada, fue al baño a lavarse la cara ya que su maquillaje se había corrido por las lágrimas, luego salió de la recámara para buscar a su novia, ésta se encontraba en su estudio.

**S. **Hey, estas muy ocupada?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, solo estaba eligiendo unas fotos de la sesión que hice ayer.  
><strong>S. <strong>Podemos hablar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, sobre qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nosotras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eeemmm OK.  
><strong>S. <strong>De hecho solo haré una pregunta…. (tomando una profunda respiración) aun me amas?'  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana, por qué me preguntas eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Solo contesta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces por qué estas distante conmigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo estoy.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si, hace mas de un mes que no tenemos sexo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahh se trata de eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> No solo de eso, hace rato te abracé y saliste de mis brazos de inmediato.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo es, no te entiendo Quinn, hace semanas tenías unos celos enfermizos y ahora simplemente me ignoras, dime que pasa.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No pasa nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea Fabray! dime lo que pasa. (gritando)  
><strong>Q<strong>. No me grites.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si no quieres que te grite entonces habla conmigo de una buena vez.**  
>Q<strong>. Pasa que estoy harta de tu trabajo, estoy harta de verte rodeada de tipas vulgares que se mueren por acostarse contigo, odio que te vayas por días y me dejes aquí y odio que ahora te vayas a ir de gira por no se cuanto tiempo. (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero Quinn, tu sabes que ser cantante es mi máximo sueño.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo se, pero me duele no tenerte cerca como antes, siento que en cualquier momento me vas a cambiar por alguien mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no va a pasar Quinnie, yo te amo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo también te amo, pero sería mucho mas fácil si tu solo te ocuparas de tu carrera en Broadway.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres que deje la música?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si te lo pidiera lo harías?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas hablando en serio? Quinn no me hagas esto por favor.**  
>Q<strong>. Entiéndeme Santana, no soporto el ambiente en el que desenvuelves.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo demasiado Quinn, pero esto es algo que no puedo hacer, no voy a renunciar a mi sueño.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo imaginaba, por eso no te lo pedí, pero hay algo que si te voy a pedir… lo he estado pensado por muchos días y creo que es lo mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que cosa?**  
>Q<strong>. Necesito tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tiempo? Quinn es una broma? (boca abierta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>No Santana, necesito tiempo en nuestra relación para poder procesar todo esto, para que mi mente por fin entienda que ésta es tu vida y que yo debo de apoyarte, para encontrar la manera adecuada que me ayude a lidiar con tu carrera y con nuestra relación.  
><strong>S. <strong>No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, puta madre Quinn, estuvimos separadas por mucho tiempo, y ahora me pides mas? Estas rompiendo conmigo y así dices amarme?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que te amo, entiéndeme Santana, me siento muy insegura ahora.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dios mio (llevándose las manos al rostro) sabía que no debía de hablar contigo sobre esto, tenía un mal presentimiento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si claro (soltando el aire) en fin, te daré tu tiempo Quinn, iré a empacar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Con todo lo que me acabas de decir no hace falta que lo hagas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor…

La latina fue a empacar sus cosas.

**S. **Me voy Fabray, supongo que nos estaremos viendo por aquí, cuídate mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también, adiós.

La latina fue directo al departamento PezBerry.

**R. **Santana? Que haces con esas maletas? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn acaba de romper conmigo (nudo en la garganta)  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay no me digas eso, por qué hizo esa tontería? (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque odia mi carrera. (llorando)  
><strong>R. <strong>Qué? Esa Quinn es una idiota.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes razón, es una idiota y no se merece mis lágrimas, siempre me hace lo mismo, ayyy soy una estúpida por amarla tanto, pero si ella no quiere estar conmigo por mi carrera es su problema, este es mi sueño y ni ella ni nadie me lo quitará, estos momentos son tan agridulces.

La latina tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto.

**R.** Qué haces?  
><strong>S. <strong>Le escribí a Lori, pidiéndole que publique un comunicado de prensa que anuncie que Quinn y yo terminamos nuestro noviazgo.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ay Santana estas siendo muy drástica no crees? Deberías de esperar a que las cosas se calmen entre ustedes.  
><strong>S. <strong>No, se los debo a mis fans, a ellos siempre les diré la verdad, si Fabray pensó que su decisión no iba a tener consecuencias, está muy equivocada. Puedo regresar a mi antigua recámara?  
><strong>R. <strong>Esta es tu casa Santana, sabes que si.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jamás me debí de haber ido de aquí.

La latina con ayuda de su amiga, llevó las maletas a su recámara, mientras acomodaba sus cosas nuevamente le llamó a su madre para contarle sobre su rompimiento con Quinn, Maribel se sintió muy triste al escuchar la noticia, pero le brindó todo su apoyo a la latina.

El comunicado de prensa salió 3 días después de que la rubia había terminado su relación con la morena.  
>Ese día Quinn se dirigió a su trabajo sin conocer la noticia, en cuanto se bajó de su auto fue abordada por los reporteros con infinidad de preguntas.<p>

**R1**. Quinn, cómo te sientes después de tu rompimiento con Santana?  
><strong>R2.<strong> Es temporal su rompimiento?  
><strong>R3.<strong> La razón por la cual concluyeron su noviazgo fue porque la engañaste con otra chica?  
><strong>R4.<strong> Crees que en algún momento se puedan reconciliar?

La rubia estaba bastante desconcertada con toda esa ola de preguntas, Kurt como pudo la sacó de entre ese mar de reporteros y juntos entraron a la agencia de modelos.

**Q. **Qué es todo esto Kurt, no lo entiendo? (asustada)  
><strong>K. <strong>No has visto las noticias?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No.  
><strong>K. <strong>Santana mandó publicar un comunicado de prensa donde menciona que su noviazgo ha terminado.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quéeeeee? Pero por qué hizo eso?  
><strong>K. <strong>No lo se, a mi no me lo consultó, hablé con Lori y se lo pidió directamente a ella.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cómo pudo hacer esto? Entonces… ella ha dado por concluido totalmente nuestro noviazgo? yo solo le pedí tiempo, era un rompimiento temporal (llorando)  
><strong>K. <strong>Lo siento Quinn.

Horas después los reporteros se fueron retirando de la agencia, Quinn salió por la parte de atrás del edificio y se dirigió al departamento PezBerry para enfrentar a Santana, llegando ahí tocó la puerta muy fuerte.

**R. **Ya voy, ya voy, pero qué toquidos son esos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dónde está?  
><strong>R. <strong>Hola Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dónde está Santana?  
><strong>R. <strong>En su recámara.

La rubia fue directo ala habitación y entró sin llamar a la puerta.

**Q. **Cómo pudiste Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No perdiste nada de tiempo verdad? En cuanto tuviste la oportunidad declaraste al mundo entero que eres soltera, no puedo creer lo perra que eres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un momento Fabray a mi no me vas a hablar así, quién te crees?**  
>Q<strong>. Solo te pedí tiempo, pero tu enseguida declaraste que todo terminó entre nosotras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu fuiste quien me tronó no? Por tus estúpidos celos sin fundamento, ahora te aguantas.**  
>Q<strong>. Ok Santana.

La rubia salió del departamento en un mar de lágrimas.

**R.** Te dije que te estabas precipitando, a leguas se ve que se muere por ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues es momento de que esa rubia reciba una buena lección y se de cuenta de que no todas las decisiones que toma en nuestra relación son las mejores.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Pasaron tres semanas, y en ese lapso la latina no buscó para nada a la chica de ojos verdes, en un viaje que tuvo a LA, los paparazzi tomaron varias fotos de ella saliendo de la disquera acompañada de una chica muy guapa, inmediatamente los medios empezaron a especular sobre una nueva relación de Santana con esa joven.

**R. **Blaine hola, pásale.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Hola Rachel, vengo a buscar a Santana.  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno ella fue a correr y aun no ha regresado ya sabes que se está preparando para su gira y ahora esta muy obsesionada con su cuerpo y su peso.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Puedo esperarla?  
><strong>R. <strong>Claro, pasa algo?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Se trata de Quinn, hace días que no se de ella.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, no la he visto para nada.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo se, Kurt ha estado muy ocupado con todo lo de la gira de Santana y no ha ido para nada a la agencia, pero ayer Sasha la asistente de Quinn me llamó para preguntarme por ella, al parecer no se ha presentado en la agencia desde hace una semana.  
><strong>R.<strong> No me asustes Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Acabo de pasar a su departamento pero no me abre.

En ese momento Santana llegó al departamento junto con Kurt.

**R. **Santana gracias al cielo llegas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué pasa?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Es Quinn.

Blaine le contó todo sobre Quinn.

**S. **Ok iré a buscarla, aun conservo la llave de su departamento.  
><strong>R. <strong>Nos avisas que pasa por favor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si Rachel no te preocupes.

La latina se dirigió al departamento de la rubia y encontró todo el lugar muy desordenado, floreros y cuadros quebrados, las fotos de ellas dos con los marcos destrozados, eso impresionó mucho a la morena.

**S. **Ay qué es todo esto? Quinn, dónde estas?

Al no recibir respuesta, inmediatamente te dirigió a la recámara de la rubia, la encontró en su cama dormida y con muy mal aspecto ya que algunas botellas de vino estaba tiradas en el suelo.

**S. **Hey bebé, despierta, nena.

La rubia comenzó a despertar.

**Q.** Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, qué es todo esto? Por qué el departamento está patas arriba?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vi que ya tienes nueva novia (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vi las fotos donde salías con esa chica.  
><strong>S. <strong>Con Marianne?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahh así se llama (empezando a llorar)  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn… Marianne es hermana de Lori, fuimos a comer ese día, en el restaurante nos encontramos con su esposo y su pequeño hijo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>En serio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella estaba de visita en la disquera para ver a Lori, pero ésta entró a una junta y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla a comer, ella le habló a su marido y nos alcanzó en el restaurante y por lo visto de eso NO hay fotos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No me estas mintiendo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sabes que no… Quinnie que no lo ves? No hay nadie mas para mi que tu.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, el pedirte tiempo fue otra pésima decisión que he tomado en mi vida, yo no quiero tiempo, no lo necesito, lo que realmente necesito es tu presencia, te extraño como no tienes idea.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también a ti bebé, pero me dolió demasiado tu desconfianza.**  
>Q<strong>. Lo siento tanto (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven, vamos a que tomes una ducha, no te quiero ofender pero por tu aspecto se nota que no lo has hecho en días.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

Santana llevó a la ducha a Quinn, la desnudó despacio para que pudiera bañarse.

**Q.** Creo que tu también necesitas una ducha San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si jajajajaja fui a correr, se que apesto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven acompáñame.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

La latina se desnudó y entró a la regadera, comenzaron a ducharse, luego la rubia se le acercó a la otra chica y la comenzó a acariciar.

**S. **Quinn… **  
>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana como no tienes idea.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti nena.

La rubia le dio un beso muy apasionado a la latina y luego la llevó a la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello.

**S. **Dios mmmm Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te deseo mi amor, necesito hacerte mía.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hazlo.

Entonces la chica de ojos comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Santana con desesperación, se arrodilló y empezó a lamer su vagina.

**S. **Mmmmm sigue así por favor, ahhhh ahhhh.

Con su boca succionaba el clítoris de la morena, haciendo que la chica gimiera muy fuerte, luego con su lengua la comenzó a penetrar despacio.

**S. **Ay dios, ay dios si si si justo ahí.

A pesar de la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba la rubia continuó haciéndole sexo oral a Santana, de repente se incorporó.

**S. **Por qué te detienes? (voz agitada)

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió con lujuria y en un movimiento rápido dio vuelta a la morena para quedar justo detrás de ella, separó un poco sus piernas e introdujo de golpe dos de sus dedos en el centro de la latina, las embestidas eran fuertes haciendo que la chica chocara sus senos con los azulejos del cuarto de baño.

**S. **Ahhhh aggghhh Quinnie mmmmmm dios!.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres mía Santana solo mía.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si amor solo tuya no pares, mas fuerte por favor mas fuerte.

La rubia hizo caso a las peticiones de la morena y continuó follándola muy fuerte mientras succionaba su cuello, Santana con su mano derecha tomó la cabeza de Quinn atrayéndola mas hacia su cuello, jalando un poco su rubia cabellera.

**Q.** Estás deliciosa mi amor, cada vez estas mas rica.  
><strong>S. <strong>Todo mi cuerpo es tuyo Quinn, haz lo que quieras con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmmm te deseo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cógeme mas fuerte mas, mete otro dedo por favor.

Y eso hizo la chica de ojos verdes, metió los 3 dedos de su mano muy fuerte tanto así que la latina soltó un grito muy fuerte de placer-dolor.

**Q.** Estás bien amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.. Tu sigue por favor.

Quinn, continuó metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la vagina de Santana, hasta que ésta tuvo un gran orgasmo que la dejó temblando de placer.

**Q.** Vamos a la cama.  
><strong>S. <strong>OK (aun con el orgasmo encima)

Las chicas fueron a la cama y Santana se recostó en ella.

**S. **Móntame.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Súbete en mi cara, quiero comerte todo tu dulce coño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayyy por dios, si.

La rubia se acomodó sobre el rostro de la latina y empezó a subir y bajar en un ritmo lento apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, mientras la morena chupaba toda su vagina y llevaba sus manos al trasero de la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Ohhhh Santana mmmmm maaaaas, tu lengua se siente tan bien.

La latina comenzó a acariciar entre las nalgas de la otra chica, lo cual la sorprendió un poco.

**Q. **Santana! (abriendo los ojos de golpe)  
><strong>S. <strong>Quieres que me detenga?

La rubia tomó una profunda respiración y le contestó a la morena.

**Q. **mmmmmmmmmm Oh dios, no por favor, sigue, quiero ser completamente tuya.  
><strong>S. <strong>Excelente.

Luego de algunos minutos Quinn explotó y se vino directamente sobre el rostro de la morena.

**S. **Tu sabor es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Basta… (sonrojada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Dios mío casi dos meses sin estar así contigo, ha sido una tortura.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se, perdóname amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes que si te perdono, pero quiero que me tengas confianza, entiéndelo Quinn, contigo tengo todo, eres la chica mas hermosa del mundo, haces el amor como nadie, tienes el mejor culo del país, me encantas toda, aunque estés medio loquita, no necesito a nadie mas, solo a ti.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tienes razón, yo tampoco necesito a nadie mas, pero me dolió que publicaras ese comunicado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno tenía que darte una lección.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo hiciste solo por eso, para desquitarte?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sinceramente si.**  
>Q<strong>. Pues me lo merezco, lo admito, amor… quieres ser mi novia otra vez?  
><strong>S.<strong> Para toda la vida bebé.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo.

Luego de muchas rondas de sexo bastante caliente, las chicas fueron al departamento PezBerry.

**R.** Por fin se aparecen ustedes dos, nos tenían con el alma en un hilo, no sabíamos si estaban matándose o …  
><strong>S. <strong>Teniendo sexo de reconciliación? La segunda opción es la correcta.  
><strong>K. <strong>Se los dije, me deben 20 dólares cada uno (mirando a Blaine y Rachel)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Somos tan predecibles? (sonrojada)  
><strong>K. <strong>Uhhhh que si lo son, y mas después de no tener sexo por tanto tiempo, supongo se desquitaron toda la tarde.**S. **Pues sinceramente no, aun quiero hacerle el amor a mi novia.  
><strong>R. <strong>Novia? Regresaron oficialmente?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si Rachel, soy una idiota pero amo con todo mi corazón a Santana.  
><strong>R. <strong>Awwww.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cállate Berry.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Pues espero que esta vez sea la última que pelean.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo será, se los prometo.**  
>K. <strong>Entonces hay que celebrar, Rachel saca una botella de vino.  
><strong>R. <strong>En seguida.

Los días pasaron, Santana ya estaba en medio de la gira con Katy Perry y pronto sería la entrega de los premios Grammy donde la latina estaba nominada en varias categorías, Quinn citó a Rachel, Kurt y Blaine para pedirles algo.

**K. **Pasa algo Quinn?  
><strong>R. <strong>No me digas, Santana te embarazó.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Muy graciosa Rachel. (rodando los ojos)**  
>R.<strong> Jajaja perdón tenía muchas ganas de hacer ese comentario desde hace meses.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm, en fin, los cité porque quiero pedirles un favor.  
><strong>K. <strong>Habla.

La chica les comentó lo que necesitaba.

**Q. **Entonces.. Me ayudarán?  
><strong>R. <strong>Cuenta conmigo.  
><strong>K. <strong>Con nosotros también.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Muchas gracias chicos, esto es muy importante para mi, espero que para Santana también lo sea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**Bueno he de decirles que máximo le quedan 3 capítulos mas a la historia, pero la otra que estoy escribiendo tambien apenas va empezando, denle una oportunidad tambien, por fa.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, siganlo haciendo.**_


	44. Planes

**_Hola a todos, en la otra historia (para los que la leen) les prometí subir un nuevo capítulo de ésta el miércoles pasado, desafortunadamente no pude hacerlo por algunos problemillas familiares que tuve, o mas bien tengo :/ pero aunque sea un pequeñito capítulo les vengo a dejar, espero les agrade._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44. Planes.<br>**  
>El día de la entrega de los Grammys llegó, Quinn y todos sus amigos viajaron a LA unos días antes de la premiación, la latina no solo estaba nominada en varias categorías si no que también había sido invitada para presentar un número musical en la premiación, por lo cual estuvo bastante ocupada en los ensayos de la coreografía que Brittany montó, así que Quinn aprovechó bastante ese tiempo para planear la sorpresa que le quería dar a su novia.<p>

**S. **Estoy muy cansada Q, Brittany es peor que Sue te lo juro. (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajajaj pobrecita (beso) quieres que te de un masaje?  
><strong>S. <strong>Con final feliz? (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>No que estás muy cansada? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>S. <strong>Para ti nunca Quinnie. (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo, pero es mejor que descanses hoy, iré con Rachel, Kurt y Blaine de compras.  
><strong>S. <strong>De compras? Y por qué no me invitas? (indignada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Porque tienes que descansar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué pasa Quinn? Últimamente has estado cuchicheando mucho con las gemelas Olsen y el Hobbit. (ceño fruncido)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no, te recuerdo que Blaine es mi mejor amigo, Kurt es su esposo, mi compañero de trabajo y también mi agente y Rachel es… pues Rachel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm Ok pero yo se que ustedes se traen algo entre manos aunque me lo niegues.(cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay amor. (negando con la cabeza)

La rubia dejó en la habitación del hotel a su novia, se reunió con sus amigos.

**K.** Estoy muy emocionado, Santana se va a morir. (aplaudiendo)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Estamos chicos, sin su ayuda esto hubiera sido aun mas difícil.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ya quiero que se llegue mañana. (emocionada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo también. (sonriendo)

Finalmente el día de la premiación se llegó, las Quinntana aun estaban durmiendo cuando la alarma del reloj sonó.

**S. **No puede seeeer, ya amaneció.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmmmm no me quiero levantar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ni yooooo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Abrázame amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ven bebé y si seguimos durmiendo al menos una hora mas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo creo, aun tienes que ir a tu último ensayo e ir el sound chek, luego regresar para que te maquillen, te peinen, te vistas, te..  
><strong>S. <strong>Si si ya entendí, dios! con tan sólo escucharte decir todo eso ya me cansé.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaj te amo mi amor. (besándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmmm yo te amo mas nena (besándola mas)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es mejor que paremos esto antes de que se ponga peligroso. (voz agitada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Demasiado tarde Quinnie. (besándole el cuello)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tendrás que tomar una ducha muy fría.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nooo, por qué? aun tenemos tiempo de un rapidín. (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok pero que sea en la ducha, vamos ya.  
><strong>S<strong>. Vamos, vamos.

Luego de que Santana y Quinn se alistaran para el evento, se dirigieron a la alfombra roja en compañía de sus amigos, inmediatamente los flashes de los fotógrafos no se hicieron esperar, eran la pareja joven de lesbianas mas famosas del momento, los principales medios de comunicación querían entrevistarlas, les preguntaban acerca de su carrera profesional pero solo como gancho para saber de su relación amorosa.

**R1**. Santana, cómo te sientes de tener 3 nominaciones esta noche?  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy honrada, el simple hecho de estar nominada me hace sentir muy especial.  
><strong>R2.<strong> Sabemos que esta noche presentarás un musical, qué canción será?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es mi tercer sencillo.  
><strong>R1<strong>. Cómo te sientes al saber que la nueva canción que escribiste y cantas a dúo con Dani y su banda, esté nominada como mejor canción del año?  
><strong>S. <strong>Muy emocionada y ansiosa por conocer el resultado.  
><strong>R2<strong>. Y tú Quinn, cómo te sientes de ser la principal razón de que esa canción sea tan exitosa?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Que te puedo decir? Estoy inmensamente feliz por Santana, ella me confirmó su amor al escribir esa canción para mi, la amo con todo mi corazón, ella se ha esforzado mucho para poder llegar hasta aquí y estoy casi segura de que hoy se llevará los Grammys a casa.  
><strong>R1.<strong> A pesar de que rompieron temporalmente ahora su relación se ve mas sólida, acaso han pensado en formalizar su noviazgo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Creo que eso se dará con el tiempo, las dos estamos convencidas que nuestra relación es para siempre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es, tenemos viviendo juntas casi un año y eso nos ha confirmado que estaremos juntas por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
><strong>R3<strong>. Se ven en un futuro con hijos?  
><strong>Q y S<strong>. Por supuesto. (sonriendo)

Con eso las chicas se retiraron de los medios de comunicación y se dirigieron al recinto donde se llevaría la premiación.

Santana se llevó el Grammy como artista revelación del año, entre sus agradecimientos incluyó a sus padres, amigos, con mención especial a Brittany, Rachel y Kurt y por supuesto para Quinn.

No ganó como mejor álbum del año pero dos meses antes había escrito una nueva canción con Dani, la cual se lanzó en la edición deluxe del álbum de Santana, dicha canción estaba nominaba como mejor colaboración y fue la ganadora en esa categoría, cuando las chicas subieron al escenario, Santana dio sus agradecimientos.

**S. **Cuando escribí esta nueva canción lo hice para reafirmarle mi amor a la mujer que desde hace casi 5 años robó mi corazón, Quinn Fabray, sabes que esto (señalando su Grammy) es para ti, Te amo para siempre y muchísimas gracias a Dani, sin la melodía esta canción no hubiera sido posible.

Quinn no pudo evitar la emoción y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora mas que nunca sabía que Santana la amaba y nada ni nadie las separaría.

La presentación musical de Santana fue espectacular, la coreografía que Brittany le había montado era perfecta, obviamente entre los bailarines estaba la chica rubia, los asistentes se pusieron de pie para bailar y corear la canción, recibió una gran ovación del público cuando la presentación terminó.

Después de que la latina diera una mini conferencia de prensa por sus dos Grammys ganados, se reunió nuevamente con sus amigos.

**S. **Bien chicos es momento de divertirnos, Dani me dijo que hay un antro de moda, hoy nos vamos a codear con famosos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm jeje no lo creo mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo, ya te quieres regresar al hotel? (sorprendida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor estoy cansada, fue un día muy agotador.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nooooo yo quiero celebrar Quinnie. (puchero)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Amor a solas vamos a celebrar y te va a gustar (guiñándole un ojo).  
><strong>S. <strong>Bebé se que me encantará pero quiero bailar un rato, hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos, por faaaa. (mas puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces ve con los chicos y que el chofer me lleve al hotel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me vas a dejar sola en esta noche tan importante para mi?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No pero tu te quieres divertir, yo estoy cansada, amor en serio ve con los chicos no hay problema.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm no me agrada mucho la idea de estar sin ti… pero… quiero bailar… bueno solo será por un rato te lo prometo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok entonces ya subamos a la limosina, me dejan en el hotel y tu y los chicos se van al antro.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Los chicos dejaron a Quinn en el hotel y se dirigieron al antro de moda del cual Dani le había hablado a Santana.

**R. **Esta noche es my especial para ti Santana, así que a disfrutar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo quería que mi Quinnie viniera también.  
><strong>K. <strong>Pero no está así que ya deja de lloriquear.  
><strong>S. <strong>No estoy lloriqueando… oigan no creen que ya tardamos mucho en llegar al antro? Acaso está en otro estado o que?  
><strong>R.<strong> Que ansiosa eres Santana.

Los chicos llegaron al antro… que estaba completamente solo.

**S. **Ahhh genial, este es el famoso antro de moda? Esta completamente solo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Mmmm pues eso parece.

De repente las luces del antro se enfocaron a Santana, haciendo que cerrara los ojos para evitar que la luz lastimara los lastimara, de repente se empezó a escuchar de fondo la primera canción que le había escrito a Quinn… pero en esta ocasión no era la voz de Dani la que se escuchaba si no la de la rubia.

**S. **Que es esto? (boca abierta)

De repente de entre la oscuridad salió Quinn con un micrófono, cantándole la canción a la latina quien estaba mas que sorprendida al ver a su novia cantándole su propia canción. Cuando la parte del coro llegó, todos sus amigos empezaron a cantarla, la latina seguía sin saber que pasaba… cuando la canción terminó….

**S. **Dios mío fue hermoso, te amo tanto.

La morena le dio un profundo y sensual beso a la rubia.

**S. **Quinn… hace mucho que no te escuchaba cantar, tu voz es realmente bella (sonriendo) tenemos que hacer un dueto en mi siguiente disco. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>No es para tanto amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un momento… que no te dejamos en el hotel? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero… con ayuda de nuestros amigos que tenían otro auto esperándome en el hotel, pude llegar antes que tu a este sitio, como crees que iba a dejar que festejaras sola?  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces vas a festejar conmigo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero claro… es momento de DIVERTIRNOOOOOS.

Cuando la rubia gritó eso, las luces del antro empezaron a sincronizarse con la música que se empezó a escuchar de fondo, inmediatamente una ola de personas que incluían al staff, trabajadores de la disquera, bailarines y músicos de Santana empezaron a emerger de todas partes, Dani y Lori también estaban presentes.

**S.** Mi amor qué es todo esto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto es el festejo que te mereces por ser tan exitosa, todas estas personas te admiran y te aman porque eres una persona maravillosa y quisieron ser parte de la celebración.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y tu organizaste todo esto?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Con ayuda de 3 personitas que amamos. (señalando a sus amigos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Awww Quinnie, eres la mejor novia del mundo entero.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo se (guiñándole un ojo)

Todos los presentes bailaban, charlaban, tomaban unas copas, era un ambiente muy agradable.

**B. **Hey Sanny ven vamos a bailar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Puedo bebé?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si jejeje ve.

La morena y la rubia bailarina fueron a la pista.

**B. **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Santana, porque pudiste dejar el alcohol y enderezar tu vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sin tu ayuda no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, me salvaste la vida Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> No quería perder a mi mejor amiga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y nunca lo harás, te lo prometo.  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo se San…

En otro extremo del antro.

**R. **A que hora harás eso?  
><strong>Q. <strong>En un rato más, deja que se divierta un poco mas, mira parece adolescente brincando como loca jajaja es tan hermosa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Que cursi (balbuceando)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>R.<strong> Nada, que voy a buscar a Jesse, ahora vuelvo.

Dos horas mas tarde la fiesta seguía a todo lo que daba, Santana y Quinn habían estado bailando un buen rato mientras se besaban y se abrazaban, cuando de pronto la rubia le dijo a la latina:

**Q,** Mi amor, ahora vuelvo voy al baño.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te acompaño? Tal vez podamos repetir lo que hicimos en el antro de NY (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajaja no amor eso lo quiero hacer mas tarde en el hotel, sigue bailando con Britt y Sam, ahora vuelvo no tardo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok bebé… te amo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo mas.

La chica de ojos verdes salió de la pista de baile, momentos mas tarde la música dejó de sonar, las luces se apagaron y en las pantallas del antro se empezaron a proyectar varias imágenes muy familiares para la latina.

Se trataba de fotografías que incluían principalmente a las Quinntana, desde su niñez, su adolescencia, cuando eran porristas, las competencias del coro, algunas del la boda fallida del Sr. Shue, por su puesto no podían faltar las imágenes tomadas por Santana en el verano cuando se enamoraron, luego vinieron las fotografías tomadas cuando se hicieron novias oficialmente, las que Quinn le había tomado profesionalmente, las que hicieron juntas para algunas revistas, en pasarelas, eventos y las tomadas esa noche.

La morena estaba muy emocionada al ver cómo se proyectaba toda su vida junto a Quinn en esas fotografías, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro, cuando reaccionó se encontraba sola en medio de la pista de baile, de entre la oscuridad salió Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Q. **Te gustó mi amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinnie todas esas imágenes me traen tantos buenos recuerdos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se amor, por eso quise que las volvieras a ver.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta noche es perfecta.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmmm bueno creo que falta que veas una imagen mas para que sea totalmente perfecta, mira a la pantalla.

Cuando la latina dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, apareció un letrero que decía:

"SANTANA, ME HARÍAS EL HONOR DE CONVERTIRTE EN MI ESPOSA?" Q.

La morena no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y con la boca abierta volteó a ver a los ojos a su novia.

**S. **Eeeestás pidien…  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si, Santana quieres ser mi esposa?

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, la rubia abría una pequeña caja de terciopelo, mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso dentro de ella, Santana estaba sin palabras.

**Q. **Mi amor, dime algo… (preocupada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn… dios mío, claro que quiero ser tu esposa (besándola)

Inmediatamente la rubia deslizó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su novia, luego se abrazaron y sellaron su compromiso con un beso apasionado, todos los presentes gritaban y aplaudían de la emoción, cuando las chicas bajaron de su nube, se dieron cuenta de que estaba rodeadas por sus amigos.

**T. **Siii esto es tan romántico, quiero ser dama por favor díganme que si.  
><strong>R. <strong>Yo también quiero serlo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tranquilas bitches que yo seré la dama de honor.  
><strong>R.<strong> No lo creo Brittany yo lo seré.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ni se molesten en pelear ahora por eso, por si no se han dado cuenta Santana y Quinn ni si quiera les están prestando atención.

Y eso era verdad, las chicas estaban nuevamente besándose con mucha ternura frente a ellos.

**R. **Hey.. Hey …HEEEEY! Ustedes dos, sepárense 5 segundos o les echo agua fría, ahora Santana extiende tu mano quiero ver esa enorme piedra en ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok Ok, mueran de envidia.  
><strong>B. <strong>Es hermoso Quinnie, perfecto para Santana López.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nena, cuando lo compraste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hace algunos días en NY, Blaine, Rachel y Kurt me ayudaron a escogerlo ya sabes que también ellos me ayudaron a organizar la fiesta de esta noche, gracias a sus contactos Kurt pudo rentar el antro para nosotros y Dani hizo los arreglos para adecuar mi voz a tu canción.  
><strong>S. <strong>Woow, muchas gracias chicos por darme esta linda sorpresa, soy muy afortunada por tenerlos en mi vida.  
><strong>K. <strong>Te queremos mucho Santana, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos estés intimidado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo hago para demostrarles mi amor.  
><strong>R.<strong> Siiii claaaaaro. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Cállate Berry.  
><strong>B. <strong>No sabes el gusto que me da de que mis dos mejores amigas se vayan a casar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y será para toda la vida.  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo se, pero ahora lo importante es…. Cuándo es la boda?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Emmm bueno Britt eso no lo se (apenada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo digo que mañana mismo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Para que esperar tanto bebé? ya quiero ser tu esposa.  
><strong>R. <strong>No no y no, las cosas apresuradas sabemos que no son la mejor opción, lo digo por experiencia (sonrisa triste) Es mejor que planeemos la boda muy bien para que sea hermosa.  
><strong>K. <strong>Planeemos?  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueeeeno, podemos ayudarles en algo, pero obviamente hay que contratar a un planificador de bodas para que se haga cargo de eso, no creen?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me gusta la idea y a ti amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok pero tiene que planear todo rápido, ya me quiero casar contigo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te parece bien en 3 meses?  
><strong>S.<strong> Me parece mucho, pero Ok, en 3 meses Quinn Fabray será mi esposa. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo mas.

La fiesta terminó casi al amanecer, las chicas regresaron a su habitación de hotel.

**S. **Dios mío Brittany no se cansa nunca, no puedo creer que nos hizo bailar toda la noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tiene una energía interminable esa chica.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nos vamos a dormir?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmmm esta bien… ahora vuelvo voy al baño.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok yo me pondré la pijama.

La latina cambió su ropa y se disponía a desmaquillarse cuando de reojo vio que la rubia salía del baño en un sexy baby doll de encaje negro, a la morena casi se le cae la baba cuando vio a su prometida con esa sensual prenda.

**S. **Cielos… Quinnie te ves condenadamente sexy (acercándose a ella)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te gusta tu regalo de compromiso? (coqueta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Es mi regalo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ajá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me fascina (tomándola de la cintura)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tu me fascinas a mi. (coqueta)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm me encanta cuando tu voz es así tan ronca.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estoy muy caliente amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ajá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Déjame verte, date una vuelta.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok…

La latina casi se come con los ojos a la rubia al admirar todo su cuerpo.

**S. **Ayyy dios, estas buenísima Fabray tu culo…dios QUE CULO!.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Es tuyo amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Todo mío?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Todo tuyo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven acá preciosa, te voy a follar tan duro que mañana no podrás caminar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mas te vale que así sea.

Las dos chicas estaban sumamente excitadas, así que no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a besarse con mucha pasión y deseo, la latina recorrió con los labios todo el cuerpo de su prometida hasta despojarla de su sexy prenda, para después ella también estar completamente desnuda.

Santana puso su cuerpo encima del de su prometida, con las piernas abiertas de tal modo que sus centros chocara, con movimientos lentos la latina empezó a rozar su húmeda vagina en la también húmeda vagina de Quinn.

**Q.** Ahhh me vuelves loca cuando haces eso, me encanta sentirte así. (muy excitada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te sientes tan bien nena, mmmm estamos muy mojadas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mas rápido San (moviendo las caderas también)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven hagamos tijeras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si si si … Oh dios siii asi mmmmmm  
><strong>S. <strong>Que rico te sientes bebé, ahhhh.

Las chicas empezaron con movimientos mas fuertes, el ruido que hacía su piel mientras chocaban sus centros inundó toda la habitación, eso las prendía aún mas.

**Q. **Te amo mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo te amo mas Quinnie, ayyy si si… por favor sigue así.

Después de unos minutos las chicas cayeron en un exorbitante orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, luego la latina se colocó al lado de su prometida.

**Q.** Amo hacer tijeras contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se bebé.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero quiero mas de ti, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora.  
><strong>S. <strong>Así? (metiéndole dos dedos)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ahhhhh si mmm así amor, fuerte hazlo fuerte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas muy apretada Q, mmmmm.

Los movimientos de la mano de la latina eran muy rápidos, cada que penetraba a la rubia curveaba sus dedos para darle mas placer a la chica, con su dedo pulgar le frotaba el clítoris, mientras que con su boca le succionaba los pezones rosados.

**Q.** Santana me vas a volver loca….ah ah ahhhhhh  
><strong>S.<strong> Vente para mi Quinnie, vente para tu futura esposa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ay dios mas, dame mas amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quieres otro dedo bebé?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si por favor mételo ya.

Y eso hizo la morena, penetró con un dedo mas a su chica, hasta el punto de dolerle la muñeca por las fuertes embestidas que le daba, finalmente la rubia se vino, mojando aun mas los dedos y la mano de la latina.

**Q. **San… eso fue…mmmm el mejor sexo de compromiso matrimonial del universo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se bebé… imagínate el sexo de la noche de bodas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo esperar para tenerlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ni yo, pero por lo pronto hay que tener mucho sexo prematrimonial  
><strong>Q. <strong>Por su puesto mi amor, pero si me lo permites… ahora es el turno de que disfrutes, te cogeré tan fuerte que todo el maldito hotel escuchará cuando grites mi nombre.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo esperar para hacerlo.

Las chicas tuvieron mucho sexo hasta quedar rendidas y acurrucadas una contra la otra, no podían estar mas felices, por fin estaban comprometidas, se iban a casar y formar una familia, así que decidieron dormir para tener fuerzas suficientes para comenzar a hacer los preparativos de su enlace matrimonial tenían muchos planes en su cabeza, su boda tenia que ser perfecta, pero sobre todo hermosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que es muy pequeño a comparación de los otros pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible porque el próximo sea mas largo.<strong>_

_**Hijademorfeo: No he abandonado esta historia, la quiero mucho porque fue la primerita que empecé a escribir, a mi también me choca cuando los demás autores no actualizan pronto, prometo empezarlo a hacer mas seguido.**_

_**Recuerden que tengo otra historia, léanla por fa.**_

_**Sugerencias y criticas son aceptadas, gracias, comenten.**_


	45. Boda, planes hijos?

**Hey lamento el retraso, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 45. Nuestra boda, nuestros planes… nuestros hijos?<strong>

Las Quinntana contrataron a uno de los mejores planificadores de bodas de la ciudad, habían decidido casarse en NY porque fue ahí donde se enamoraron, rentaron el salón de eventos del mejor hotel de la ciudad para llevar a cabo la recepción.

Días antes les habían notificado su compromiso a los padres de Santana y a la madre de Quinn, ellos estaban felices por sus hijas.

Los vestidos de novia de las chicas fueron encargados con 2 de los mejores y prestigiados diseñadores de moda, sus testigos serían por parte se la latina Kurt y Rachel, por parte de la rubia serían Blaine y Tina, Brittany sería la madrina de anillos y junto con Rachel las damas de honor.

Días después de que Quinn le propuso matrimonio a la morena, ésta le dio su anillo de compromiso que había comprado cuando regresaron a NY , se lo entregó en una cena en lo alto de uno de los rascacielos de NY, a la luz de las velas y de fondo un violinista tocando música romántica.

Los paparazzi las seguían prácticamente a todos lados y más desde el momento en que notaron que Santana llevaba su anillo de compromiso, cuando Quinn comenzó a utilizar el suyo la persecución se intensificó.

**S.** Estos tipos realmente me están empezando a sacar de mis casillas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estoy igual de enfadada que tu mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo espero que ninguno de ellos se escabulla en la recepción o te juro que ahora si los mato.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Amor, la fiesta estará muy resguardada, no te preocupes, nuestros fans solo podrán ver las imágenes que nosotras mismas les queramos compartir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón bebé.

Y el día de la boda se llegó, todos los amigos y familiares de las chicas estaban presentes, también había muchos famosos invitados, gente de Broadway, cantantes colegas de Santana tal como Dani y Lori, algunas de las mas famosas modelos y fotógrafos importantes.

Quinn estaba en compañía de su madre minutos antes de salir al altar.

**J. **Quinnie querida, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin vayas a enlazarte para siempre con tu gran amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también estoy muy feliz mamá, recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos en una situación similar y me preguntaste por qué tenía esa mirada de tristeza en mi rostro?  
><strong>J. <strong>Claro que lo recuerdo, me hubiera gustado saber en ese entonces el motivo de ello, hija siento mucho haberte casi obligado a iniciar una relación con Ian.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mamá tu no tienes la culpa, la verdad es que lo hice por cobarde, por no tener el suficiente valor para aceptar que amaba como idiota a Santana, si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, nos habríamos ahorrando tantos momentos tan duros y tristes.  
><strong>J. <strong>Recuerda que por algo pasan las cosas hija, tal vez en ese entonces no era el momento adecuado para que estuvieran juntas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero ahora lo es.  
><strong>J. <strong>Si hija y lo mejor de todo es que serán felices para siempre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mamá, con Santana a mi lado, siempre seré feliz.

Por otro lado Santana estaba en compañía de su madre.

**M. **Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi hija se casaría con Quinn Fabray nunca se lo hubiera creído.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si mamá lo se, aun recuerdo tu cara cuando te dije que era mi novia, fue tan divertido.**  
>M<strong>. Muy graciosa Santana, pero sabes? Doy gracias al cielo de que lo hagas, porque veo que ella te hace realmente feliz.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo hace mamá, es curioso pero Quinn ha hecho que sienta las peores cosas en mi vida y también las mejores.  
><strong>M.<strong> Pero de ahora en adelante solo serán muy buenas cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Seguro que si.

Mientras tanto en el salón adjunto donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia…

**R.** Después de mas de 5 largos años estas dos se van a casar.  
><strong>K.<strong> Y quién hubiera imaginado que lo harían, después de tanto drama en su relación.  
><strong>R.<strong> Cierto y pensar que llegamos prácticamente a odiar a Quinn por lo que le hizo a Santana.  
><strong>K.<strong> Lo se, pero creo que ese acontecimiento nos sirvió mucho a los tres para darnos cuenta de que nuestra amistad era verdadera y que siempre estaríamos los unos para los otros en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana nos ama… cierto?  
><strong>K.<strong> Con todo su corazón… claro a su modo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Jajajjaa ya lo creo.

El momento importante llegó, Quinn entró al salón del brazo de su madre ya que no mantenían ningún contacto con su padre, parecía toda una princesa con su vestido blanco, elegante y perfecto, toda ella estaba impecable, pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo al esperar por su prometida.

Cuando Santana apareció en la entrada acompañada de su padre, Quinn no puedo evitar sentirse muy emocionada al ver a su prometida , enfundada en un vestido igual de hermoso que el de ella, el cual le asentaba muy bien a sus curvas y resaltaba el hermoso color canela de la latina.

Cuando por fin las dos estaban en el altar.

**S. **Quinn pareces salida de un cuento de hadas, te ves realmente hermosa y caliente.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Justamente lo mismo te iba a decir amor, estás bellísima.

El juez comenzó la ceremonia, las chicas estaban mas que emocionadas por el mágico momento que estaban viviendo, era todo un sueño hecho realidad para las dos.

Finalmente el juez las declaró esposas y sellaron su matrimonio con un beso lleno de total y absoluta ternura.

**S. **Por fin eres mi esposa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tu a la mía.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo Quinn Lopez-Fabray.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y yo a ti Santana-Lopez-Fabray, estamos felizmente casadas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo estamos.

Todos los asistentes se dirigieron al lujoso salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, que estaba ubicado justo a un lado.

La banda de músicos que amenizaría la fiesta inmediatamente se puso a tocar, llegó el momento en que las Quinntana bailarían su vals, así que se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Unas notas musicales empezaron a sonar, Quinn se sorprendió al ver que Kurt ,Rachel y Blaine subieron al escenario.

**Q. **Por qué están ahí los chicos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo verás.

Entonces Rachel comenzó a cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción que Quinn jamás había escuchado, pero la letra le parecía muy familiar ya que describía perfectamente su relación con Santana desde un principio, la siguiente estrofa la cantó Kurt acompañado de Blaine.

**Q.** Santana, acaso tu escribiste nuestro vals? (sorprendida)  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues si.. Ya sabes creo que tengo esa pequeña habilidad. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie, tu no eres la única a quien le gusta dar sorpresas, en cuanto le conté mis planes a los chicos, les encantó la idea y Dani me ayudó nuevamente con la música.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es infinitamente hermosa, mejor regalo de bodas no me pudiste dar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahhh solo espera a la noche de bodas bebé, ese será mucho mejor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajjjaja te amo tanto Santana. (besándola)

El vals terminó y todos los presentes aplaudieron a las chicas.

Después del brindis, la fiesta realmente comenzó, las chicas disfrutaron de lo lindo la velada.

**S. **Hey nena, no crees que es un buen momento para compartir una foto con nuestros fans?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt, ten mi teléfono y tómanos una foto por favor.

En cuanto la latina subió la foto a Instagram, inmediatamente comenzaron a recibir miles de comentarios positivos de sus fans enloquecidos, eran una de las parejas mas populares del momento, eso estaba comprobado.

Justo antes de que terminara la fiesta las chicas hicieron su huída hacia su departamento solo para cambiarse de ropa y recoger su equipaje ya que tomarían un vuelo hacia Bora Bora, donde pasarían algunos días de su luna de miel, esa solo sería la primera parada, ya que después de ahí pensaban volar hacia Europa y recorrer varios países del continente.

Una vez llegando a Bora Bora se instalaron en uno de los bungaló mas lujosos de la isla.

**Q.** Dios mío esto es hermoso, un verdadero paraíso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que bueno que lo es porque luego de pasar mas de 13 horas en ese maldito avión me hubiera muerto del coraje si fuera lo contrario a un paraíso, pero valió la pena el que se casi se me haya borrado la raya de mis nalgas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santanaaaa! Que vulgaridad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay Quinnie, he dicho cosas peores, además eres mi esposa, no tiene nada de malo expresarme así frente a ti.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si tu lo dices.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno basta de alegatos, vamos a ducharnos y ponernos nuestros mejores bikinis porque Tía Tana quiere broncearse.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Heyyy y nuestra noche de bodas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinnie, el bautizar la cama puede esperar, el sol esta hermoso, hay que aprovecharlo, te prometo que en unas horas mas te daré la mejor noche de bodas que te puedas imaginar, traje unos juguetitos que me ayudarán.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Juguetitos? De que hablas Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya lo verás Quinnie bella, ahora mueve ese hermoso trasero y ven a la ducha.

Luego de ducharse las chicas estaban a punto de salir a tomar el sol.

**S. **Ohhh cielo santo, te ves mega sexy en ese bikini Q, creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí y adelantamos la noche de bodas, dios que trasero. (dándole una palmada a la nalga)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahora te aguantas hasta la noche, no me dijiste hace rato que tenemos que aprovechar el sol?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero… (puchero)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero nada, vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… (mueca)

Las chicas se dispusieron a tomar el sol, para relajarse, luego de eso, fueron directo a la playa para poder nadar un poco en el mar.

**S.** El mar es bellísimo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si amor, todo esto es espectacular.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven vamos a nadar juntas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok pero sin manosearme eh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no te lo prometo, tu hermoso culo no ayuda con eso.**  
>Q<strong>. Eres una tonta Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero así me amas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso si.

Luego de nadar y tomar el sol por algunas horas, las chicas regresaron al bungaló para tomar nuevamente una ducha y salir a cenar.

**S. **Crees que a las mujeres también nos ayude eso de comer mariscos para el desempeño sexual?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tengo la menor idea.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno no es que necesite algo para ser mas caliente pero la verdad es que no te pienso dejar dormir hoy en toda la noche.**  
>Q<strong>. Ah si? (levantando la ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip… esta noche de bodas será muy especial.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces cenemos rápido porque quiero comprobar que tus palabras sean ciertas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me fascina cuando te pones así (besándola)

Luego de cenar las chicas regresaron al bungaló el cual solo estaba iluminado por la luz tenue de velas aromáticas.

**Q.** Tu ordenaste esto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te dije que sería una noche de bodas muy especial no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven acá.

La rubia le plantó un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión a su esposa, haciéndola soltar un gemido.

**S.** Quinnie….  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te deseo tanto Santana, jamás me cansaré de tus besos, ni tus caricias y tu cuerpo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me pasa lo mismo contigo Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hazme el amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> En seguida.

La latina continuó dándole besos a la rubia hasta llevarla al borde de la cama, antes de recostarse en ella, tiró del cordón del vestido para dejar a su esposa en ropa interior, con sus manos acarició la espalda de la rubia para desabrochar su sostén, mientras tanto la chica de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo con su esposa.

Se estremecieron cuando sus senos rozaron entre si, luego de eso la latina acostó a su mujer en la cama y con besos húmedos fue recorriendo todo su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, al llegar al borde de la costura de su tanga, la empezó a bajar poco a poco para dejar al descubierto el centro ya húmedo de su esposa, cuando por fin esa prenda había sido aventada al piso, ella hizo lo mismo con la propia.

**S.** Sabes lo mucho que me encanta que te mojes tan rápido? (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu eres la culpable, no se que me pasa contigo Santana, pero me haces sentir tan caliente en pocos segundos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me encanta el sabor de esto.

La latina fue directo a saborear los pliegues de la vagina de su esposa.

**Q.** Ahhhhh Santana….

Luego llevo su lengua directo al clítoris erecto e hinchado de su esposa, quien se retorcía del placer.

**Q.** Dios….Santana eso se siente tan bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y eso no es nada, espera.

La latina se levantó de la cama dejando a su esposa con una mirada de frustración, Santana fue directo a una pequeña maleta que estaba cerca de su cama y regresó con los objetos que estaban dentro de ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

**Q.** Qué es eso? (ojos muy abiertos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo no sabes? Te dije que había traído unos juguetitos conmigo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensé que estabas bromeando. (nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quie…quieres usar eso conmigo? (mas nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no? Es decir, nunca lo hemos intentado, sería divertido.**  
>Q<strong>. Es que no se, nunca lo he hecho. (apenada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Awwww mi esposa es virgen en esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana….  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento bebé, no te preocupes si no estas lista para usarlos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu los has usado?  
><strong>S. <strong>Emmm si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con quien? No ni me digas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok… pero se cuidadosa si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro nena si te hago daño enseguida me lo dices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok…. (suspirando)

La latina regresó a la cama y le dio varios besos a su esposa para relajarla, luego con un pequeño vibrador, empezó a masajear el clítoris de la rubia.

**Q.** Ohhh dios…  
><strong>S. <strong>Estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muyyy bien ahhhhh mmmmm.

Mientras la latina seguía dando masajes con ese vibrador, ocupaba su boca y su lengua en atender los senos de la rubia.

**S.** Mmmm alguien está mas mojada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios si!.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mira lo que tengo para ti.

La morena le mostró un dildo fluorescente de tamaño normal a su mujer.

**Q.** Santana… oook, pero con cuidado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si bebé.

La latina separó mas las piernas de la rubia y lentamente pasó la cabeza del dildo entre sus pliegues, poco a poco fue penetrando a su esposa con el objeto.

**S. **Estas bien? Un poco mas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mas.

Entonces la morena introdujo todo el juguete dentro de su mujer y comenzó con embestidas lentas hasta incrementar la velocidad.

**Q.** Dios, dios mío…. Santana!

La rubia de ojos verdes se derrumbó en un gran orgasmo que invadió todo su cuerpo.

**Q.** Mmmmm eso fue muy rico.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que bueno que te gustó preciosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero hacerte lo mismo a ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Genial, pero quiero que uses en mi algo un poco diferente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si? Y qué es?  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto.

La latina puso frente al rostro de su esposa un strap-on.

**Q.** En serio Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si bebé.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.. Pero ayúdame a ponérmelo.

Cuando la morena terminó de colocarle el arnés a Quinn…

**Q.** Te amo Santana  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo mas mi linda esposa, ahora hazme todo lo que se te antoje.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pervertida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu me provocas.

La rubia se colocó sobre su esposa, para darle besos húmedos a su cuello y senos mientras los masajeaba y apretaba, entonces separó las piernas de la morena para poderse instalar entre ellas, con su mano derecha guió la cabeza del dildo del strap-on encontrando rápido la entrada de la chica, poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla hasta que logró estar totalmente dentro de ella.

**S.** Cógeme bebé.

Y la chica de ojos verdes comenzó con sus movimientos pélvicos para ir penetrando a su esposa.

**S.** Mas Quinnie, hazlo fuerte aaaaahhhh.

El strap-on estimulaba el clítoris de Quinn al mismo tiempo que penetraba a su esposa, compartían muchos besos con lengua involucrada, hasta que la morena arqueó la espalda como señal de que había experimentado un orgasmo, segundos después a la rubia le sucedió lo mismo.

**S.** Genial, simplemente genial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estuvo rico muy rico.

La rubia se retiró de dentro de Santana, sacando un gemido de su esposa.

**Q.** Tenías razón con eso de que esta sería una noche de bodas inimaginable.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te gustó?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si… fue una muy buena experiencia… pero sabes algo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Prefiero mil veces que tus dedos o tu lengua estén dentro de mi.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah si?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso se puede arreglar en ese momento. (sonrisa de lujuria)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si por favor.

Las chicas continuaron haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Después de una semana de estadía en Bora Bora volaron a Europa, pasaron por París, Madrid, Roma, Venecia, la última parada Londres.

Estando en Londres se dirigieron a la casa que Quinn había comprado.

**S.** Así que ésta es la casa que compraste bebé.**  
>Q<strong>. Si mi amor, es linda no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho, me gusta, sobre todo por el jardín, podremos pasar muchas temporadas aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, mi amor, además el vecindario es muy tranquilo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, entonces, vamos a desempacar, me tienes que mostrar la universidad donde estudiaste y sobre todos a tus amigos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La mayoría fueron a la boda amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero solo los conocí por unas horas, yo quiero que me cuenten cómo te comportabas aquí y que tantos novios tuviste.**  
>Q<strong>. Jajjajajaja amor no tuve novios lo sabes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amantes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo pregunto nena. (besando su mejilla)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mejor desempaquemos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohhh cambiaste de tema eso quiere decir que si tuviste muchos amantes, cuéntame eran mejor que yo en la cama?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana eres increíble.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja te amo, pero anda cuéntame.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nunca.  
><strong>S.<strong> Buuuuh.

Quinn llevó a Santana a conocer la ciudad, su Universidad, los principales sitios turísticos.

Ofrecieron comidas y cenas a los amigos de Quinn, a Santana le encantaba escuchar las anécdotas que le contaban sobre su esposa.

Luego de mas de un mes de luna de miel las chicas regresaron a NY.

**S.** Hogar, dulce hogar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Amor estábamos en nuestro hogar de Londres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si bebé pero aquí está nuestro trabajo y los amigos que compartimos en común.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero me prometiste vivir una buena temporada allá.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero hasta que tengamos hijos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora que somos esposas y regresamos a casa tenemos que hacer muchos planes para el futuro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.

Los siguientes meses de casadas tuvieron sus altas y sus bajas ya que las chicas al compartir un carácter similar, tenían discusiones muy seguidas pero inmediatamente solucionaban sus problemas y continuaban como si nada, el sexo entre ellas seguía muy presente.

En cuanto terminó el contrato de Santana en la obra ya no lo renovó porque tenia que empezar la preproducción de su nuevo disco, ésta vez incluiría un dueto con Mercedes que las dos estaban escribiendo.

Por su parte Quinn continuó con la campaña de Maybelline y de otras marcas de ropa y perfumes, la invitaron a formar parte de pasarelas, pero ella solo asistía a unas cuantas ya que eso no le agradaba del todo. Su trabajo como fotógrafa ahora era mas solicitado, no solo por la industria de la moda si no por famosos que después de ver el trabajo que había hecho para Santana, ahora querían que lo hiciera para ellos.

Cuando tenía oportunidad la rubia acompañaba a su esposa a las presentaciones y viceversa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron casi dos años desde su boda y las chicas decidieron comprar un nuevo departamento en un edificio mas lujoso de NY.

El día en que se estaban finalmente instalando en el departamento.

**S. **Por fin terminamos, las mudanzas apestan.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana como le haces para poderte quejar de todo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no me quejo de todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que lo haces.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm pues no lo se, es algo mas fuerte que yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En fin, es hermoso nuestro hogar verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho, digno de dos mujeres exitosas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y si van a vender su departamento tu y Rachel?  
><strong>S.<strong> No por el momento, al final Artie y Tina si se irán a vivir ahí, nos lo rentarán mientras se compran algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hasta que admitieron estar juntos por dios.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, esos dos se hicieron mas del rogar que nosotros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hacen muy linda pareja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor ahora que tenemos este lugar, que te parece si aquí realizamos la despedida de soltera para Rachel?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… no me gusta mucho la idea pero amo mucho al Hobbit, así que acepto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarla así?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo se… tal vez cuando me muera y eso quien sabe porque dejaré bastantes grabaciones llamándole así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres increíble.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena, en dos meses será nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así es.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno… estaba pensando que es buen momento ya que estamos en una muy buena edad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>S.<strong> De que… no crees que es el momento indicado para tener un bebé?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmmm bueno…  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena, nuestro matrimonio ha sido genial, a pesar de que de repente tenemos nuestras discusiones, pero hemos sabido llevar nuestra convivencia diaria muy bien y la verdad ya creo estar preparada para ser mamá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes? Tienes razón, es un muy buen momento para ser madres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siiii, gracias bebita TE AMO, bueno… estuve hablando con Dani hace unas semanas y me recomendó la clínica de fertilización donde trabaja el ginecólogo que asistió a Lori durante todo su embarazo y me gustaría, claro si tu quieres, hacer una cita con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro mi amor, estoy de acuerdo con eso, el hijo de ambas esta hermoso y quiero tener bebés muy bellos contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también, bueno entonces es mejor que no te comprometas en algunos meses con tanto trabajo nena, porque si todo el tratamiento sale bien, la pancita te empezará a crecer cada mes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me va a crecer? Cómo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo que cómo? Pues por el bebé que llevarás dentro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo? (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues claro amor, esa es la idea no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dirás tu idea Santana, yo pensé que quien quería tener al bebé eras tu.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que quiero tener un bebé pero que seas tu quien lo lleve.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm Santana, yo creí que tu llevarías a nuestros hijos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por qué pensaste eso? O sea si quiero ser madre, pero tu sabes que en cuanto termine el disco comenzaré con las presentaciones del mismo y eso por el momento me lo impediría, por eso di como conclusión que tu serías quien llevara al primero.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana… perdóname pero yo no quiero ser madre, no quiero llevar ningún bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Queeeee? Pero por qué? (boca abierta)**  
>Q<strong>. Pues porque aun no creo estar preparada para eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces cuándo? (frunciendo el ceño)**  
>Q<strong>. La verdad? Creo que nunca.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nunca?(decepcionada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana… recuerdas que tuve un aborto en la preparatoria?  
><strong>S.<strong> Como olvidarlo, ese maldito Puck te engañó para que te acostaras con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, pues esa situación fue muy difícil para mi, porque créeme o no, realmente quería tener a ese bebé y el haberlo perdido me afectó mucho, tengo miedo de que algo así me vuelva a pasar. (triste)  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero el doctor te dijo que podrías ser madre en un futuro, que no había problema.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero aun así no me quiero arriesgar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh ya veo… entonces no habrá ninguna cabecita rubia corriendo por aquí jamás? (triste)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo siento mi amor, pero habrá al menos una cabecita castaña corriendo….  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok (suspirando) bueno entonces creo que vamos a posponer el tener un hijo por al menos otros dos años. (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tanto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es mas o menos el tiempo que se necesita para promocionar el álbum y hacer la gira.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Santana. (cabeza agachada)  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes bebé, podemos esperar, bueno tendré que hablar con Kurt.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con Kurt y de qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues te iba a convencer de que él fuera nuestro donador, algo me decía que tu estarías de acuerdo, así que se lo pedí hace unos días y él aceptó, ahora le diré que tendremos que esperar 2 años.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero yo quiero que Blaine sea el papá de nuestro bebé, él es mi mejor amigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y Kurt el mío y como yo seré quien tenga los bebés creo que tengo el derecho de elegir al padre de ellos no?. (molesta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana por favor no quiero pelear y menos por esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> No vamos a pelear Fabray, estamos hablando bien no? No te preocupes yo puedo esperar, bueno iré a darme una ducha, siento que apesto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres que te acompañe?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, prefiero ducharme sola.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

La rubia sabía perfectamente que su esposa estaba entre enojada y decepcionada por lo que habían hablado, sintió ganas de llorar pero su miedo a sufrir otro aborto, era mas fuerte que su deseo de ser madre, una vez estaba siendo una cobarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un poco de drama al final.<strong>_

_**Bueno como les comenté, éste fue el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero para el fin de semana publicar el final.**_

_**Agradezco la larga espera, les recuerdo que tengo una historia mas, por si la quieren leer.**_

_**Comentarios.**_

_**Alex: Te respondo por aquí, no escribiré otra historia (por el momento), solo son ésta y la otra.**_


	46. FP1 La última oportunidad

_**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta, antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a quienes leen esta historia, ya que sin darme cuenta la abandoné bastante al final, algo que jamás pensé llegar a hacer pero me sucedió, como les comentaba en el anterior capítulo, solo resta uno para el final y con esa mentalidad empecé a escribirlo, pero resulta que como me encanta el drama, terminé escribiendo un capítulo de casi 30 paginas jajajaja, así que decidí dividirlo en 2 partes, hoy subo la primera y mañana o pasado la segunda, también como agradecimiento a todas las personas que la leyeron, decidí escribir un epílogo, este lo publicaré el fin de semana o bien el inicio de la próxima semana, una vez mas gracias por la espera y les dejo la primera parte del final.**_

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 46. Final parte I La última oportunidad.<strong>

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron tensas para Quinn ya que se sentía muy incómoda por el hecho de que Santana tuviera que esperar para ser madre 2 años, pero aún así la morena no le insistió mas para que fuera la rubia quien se embarazara.

La chica de ojos verdes tenía miedo de volver a tocar el tema con Santana por eso sin quererlo se fue alejando poco a poco de su esposa.

Cierto día…

**S. **Hey bebé no se te olvide que el próximo fin de semana vamos a LA a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Paul.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No amor, claro que lo recuerdo, es increíble lo rápido que pasó 1 año, el bebé de Dani y Lori esta enorme.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo se, es bellísimo (sonrisa triste).  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno amor, voy a la agencia, regreso en la noche Ok?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si esta bien, cuídate nena.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo (besándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo (besándola también).

Pero la rubia en vez de dirigirse a la agencia, fue al departamento Klaine a reunirse con Blaine.

**Bl.** Qué pasa Quinn?, me dejó muy intrigado tu llamada.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana quiere tener hijos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> En serio? Que bien, creo que es el momento adecuado para que sean madres.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ella quiere que yo tenga al primero.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ohhhhh y ya le dijiste?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si (suspirando)  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y cómo reaccionó?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Se decepcionó demasiado, ella deseaba ser madre pronto, pero ahora tendremos que esperar al menos 2 años para que esto suceda.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Y por qué tanto?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Por lo de su disco, afortunadamente ella aceptó ser quien llevara a nuestros hijos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Quinn, creo que es tiempo de que comiences a buscar ayuda para solucionar ese problema.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No se trata de buscar ayuda.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ah no? Entonces de que se trata?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo he pensado mucho y creo que no tengo instinto maternal, o sea si me agradan los niños pero no para tenerlos yo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No se Quinn, yo creo que es solo miedo y ya, si no poseyeras ningún instinto maternal entonces tampoco querrías a los hijos que tuviera Santana, porque me imagino que a ellos si los amarás… o no?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Claro que los amaré, serán los hijos de la persona que mas amo en el mundo, pero me preocupa mucho Santana, ella ha estado triste aunque trate de disimularlo, ella realmente quiere ser madre en este momento.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bueno, pues hay otros métodos, si tu no quieres llevar un hijo pueden contratar un vientre para que lleve a tu hijo, o bien, pueden adoptar a uno, hay millones de bebés huérfanos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón, lo platicaré con mi esposa hoy mismo, gracias Blaine.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> De nada, ojala funcione.

Cuando la noche llegó.

**Q.** Santana, estás en casa? Ya llegué.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si amor estoy en la recámara.

La rubia se dirigió a la recámara.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Preparando la maleta para el viaje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero aun faltan días para irnos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, pero estaba aburrida y decidí empezarlo a hacer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y ese paquete?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh es el regalo para Paul.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuándo lo compraste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy en la tarde.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué no me dijiste que lo harías, te pude haber acompañado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, no quise molestarte con eso, se que las cosas de bebés no te agradan del todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana yo no he dicho que las cosas de bebés no me gusten.  
><strong>S.<strong> No? Mmm bueno entonces lo di por hecho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno como sea, ya lo compré. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ya veo, en fin, vamos a cenar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm lo siento nena ya cené con Tina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con Tina?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ella me acompañó a comprarle el regalo a Paul a ella también le encantan los bebés y de ahí fuimos a cenar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

La rubia con decepción salió de la recámara rumbo a la cocina, aunque ya había perdido el apetito.

Luego de un rato la chica de ojos verdes regresó a la recámara para dormir, su esposa estaba leyendo un libro, cuando Quinn se metió bajo las sábanas.

**S.** Hey nena, te extrañé (besándola)

A pesar de que la rubia respondió al beso, no fue lo que la morena esperaba.

**S.** Tengo ganas de estar contigo mi amor.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo siento Santana estoy cansada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero… hace días que no lo hacemos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por otro día que no lo hagamos no pasa nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Quinn me vas a dejar con bolas azules?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor Santana, no tienes testículos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero igual duele.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Exagerada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea, creo que teníamos mas sexo prematrimonial que ahora que ya estamos casadas, es verdad lo que todo mundo dice, que con el matrimonio el sexo se acaba.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No digas eso, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a todo contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Menos a tener un hijo (susurrando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué dijiste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, vamos a dormir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te escuché perfectamente Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces si lo hiciste para que preguntas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que tiene qué ver el que hoy no tenga ánimos de tener sexo contigo y el no tener hijos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, bueno no en nuestro caso, porque si eso tuviera alguna conexión con tanto sexo que hemos tenido antes ya tuviéramos como 3 o más hijos, afortunadamente para ti no soy hombre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana por favor, estás diciendo un montón de tonterías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón, voy por un vaso con agua, ahora vuelvo.

Pasó un buen rato y la morena no regresaba así que la rubia fue en su busca y la encontró acurrucada en el sofá con mirada muy triste.

**Q.** Tenemos que hablar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es tarde, regresa a la cama, ahora voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, escúchame… hace unas horas tuve una charla con Blaine y me dio algunos consejos… Santana, creo que encontré la solución para tener un hijo de mi sangre sin tener que embarazarme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, que te parece si rentamos un vientre en el cual le implantemos mi óvulo fecundado, podremos tener una cabecita rubia que tanto quieres corriendo por aquí antes de dos años (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor, es una magnífica idea.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh… y me imagino que será sensacional que una completa extraña llevé nuestro bebé en su vientre, piensas traerla a vivir a casa con nosotras? Claro es una magnífica solución, es más que se quede a dormir en medio de las dos, así podremos estar al pendiente de ella por las noches, imagínate sería maravilloso que los paparazzi nos siguieran a todas partes y tomarán fotos de ella, ya me imagino los encabezados: "Quinn y Santana Lopez-Fabray, en compañía de la chica que tendrá a su hijo, comprando ropa de bebés" (total sarcasmo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tampoco es para que te burles, era una simple solución.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pues tus soluciones no me agradan.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo solo quiero que puedas disfrutar de un bebé antes de dos años.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo solo quiero que tu pudieras sentir la misma ilusión que yo, pero es imposible.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Olvídalo Quinn, esperaré dos años o los que sean necesarios, para tener MI bebé, buenas noches.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, espera, realmente quiero tener un hijo contigo, créeme, pero entiende mi posición.  
><strong>S.<strong> La entiendo Quinn, de verdad, por eso esperaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Podemos adoptar un bebito.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sinceramente… ahora no deseo eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana… si te hubiera dicho que no quiero ser madre nunca antes de casarnos, aun así me hubieras pedido ser tu esposa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.  
><strong>S.<strong> Buenas noches.

A pesar de que la morena quería responderle que si, su corazón estaba herido y todas esas emociones la tenían agotada, así que no dijo nada, por otra parte la rubia sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Luego de esa noche el tema de los bebés no fue tocado, pero un día antes de viajar a LA, las chicas quedaron en comer en un restaurante, Santana llegó primero al lugar, el mesero le indicó la mesa que había reservado y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse vio a alguien muy familiar.

**S.** Willow?  
><strong>W.<strong> Santana? Oh dios mio Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Willow, que alegría volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo… estás… estás… tan embarazada!  
><strong>W.<strong> Jjajajaj lo se.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te ves hermosa.  
><strong>W.<strong> Gracias Santana tu también te ves espectacular.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?  
><strong>W.<strong> 35 semanas, estoy a punto de explotar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Woow, que lindo y ya sabes que será?  
><strong>W.<strong> Si es una niña, por fin tendré a la parejita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo ya tienes un chico?  
><strong>W.<strong> Si él ya tiene 2 años, mi novia y yo queremos una gran familia, yo llevaré los primeros dos y ella los siguientes dos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh… así que aun no estás casada?  
><strong>W.<strong> Nooo ajajá lo puedes creer? Mi novia y yo somos raras primero quisimos los hijos y luego será la boda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que lindo.  
><strong>W.<strong> Por cierto tu disco es genial y se que pronto saldrá el nuevo, ahhh y también supe que te casaste, tu mujer es hermosa.  
><strong>S<strong>. Si lo es.  
><strong>W.<strong> Me da gusto que por fin hayas sentado cabeza Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajjajaja gracias.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por la rubia.

**Q.** Hola amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, nena, mira te quiero presentar a Willow, ella es mi…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ex novia.  
><strong>W.<strong> Ahhh tu esposa sabe de mi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si, mucho gusto Willow.  
><strong>W.<strong> Igualmente Quinn, puedes creer que después de tantos años nos hayamos encontrado aquí Santana y yo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me imagino.  
><strong>S.<strong> Willow me estaba contando que tendrá una niña y que es madre de un niño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Felicidades.  
><strong>W.<strong> Gracias Quinn, como verás mi panza me delata.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te ves muy linda.  
><strong>W.<strong> Gracias… bueno chicas me voy, tengo que pasar por mi hijo a la guardería y de ahí recoger a mi novia en su trabajo, la verdad a estas alturas de mi embarazo eso ya es muy pesado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me imagino, pobre de ti, pero dame tu número de teléfono, sería divertido salir las 4 alguna vez, además me gustaría conocer a tu hijo.  
><strong>W.<strong> Claro que si, dame tu celular para guardarlo ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok…  
><strong>W.<strong> Listo, ya lo apunté, bueno chicas me despido, me encantó volverte a ver Santana, muchas felicidades por todos tus éxitos y los de tu esposa… Quinn eres mas hermosa que en las fotografías, cuídense mucho  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Willow, tu también.  
><strong>W.<strong> Bye.  
><strong>Q y S<strong>. Bye.

Las Quinntana fueron a su mesa.

**S.** Puedes creerlo? Mi ex novia pronto tendrá dos hijos, es fabuloso, bueno ella siempre fue así como muy hogareña, me da gusto que haya encontrado la felicidad con su novia, se lo merece.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si que bueno.  
><strong>S.<strong> jajajaja te imaginas? Si yo hubiera aceptado vivir con ella, es muy probable que sus hijos fueran míos jajaja el mundo está loco.

Sin darse cuenta con ese comentario hirió profundamente a su esposa.

**S.** En fin, ordenamos bebé?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.

La comida transcurrió de manera normal, al menos para Santana ya que Quinn casi no probó bocado.

**S.** No te gustó la comida? Casi no comiste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tenía mucha hambre.  
><strong>S.<strong> mmm OK, bueno vamos a casa, necesitamos descansar, para levantarnos tempranito a tomar nuestro vuelo a LA.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esta bien.

En su departamento.

**Q.** Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime nena.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres mmm hacerlo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como que qué… el amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhh… nena ya es tarde, es mejor descansar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tenías razón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Con qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Antes de casarnos teníamos mas sexo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto… pero supongo que es normal ya nos acostumbraremos, buenas noches.

La rubia no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos en cuanto su esposa apagó la luz.

Al siguiente día las chicas volaron a LA, fueron al hotel y se alistaron para dirigirse a casa de Dani y Lori donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta infantil.

Llegando al lugar, Santana no pudo evitar tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño Paul, haciéndole mimos y llenándolo de besos.

**S.** Estás hermoso Pauly.  
><strong>D.<strong> Verdad que si? Es lo que le digo a todo el mundo pero me dicen que lo hago porque es mi hijo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que esta hermoso, es el bebé mas lindo que he visto.  
><strong>L.<strong> jajajaja creo que mi bebé tiene a sus dos mas grandes fans justo aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que si.  
><strong>D.<strong> Por cierto Santana, Lori ya llamó al ginecólogo que llevó todo el tratamiento de su embarazo y ya tenemos su cita, será en 3 semanas, así que prepárense porque pronto habrá un bebé Quinntana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm Dani, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se me pasó decirte que por el momento Quinn y yo no tendremos bebés.  
><strong>L.<strong> Pero cómo? Estabas muy entusiasmada con eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo se, pero mi esposa y yo por mutuo acuerdo decidimos que sea yo quien lleve a nuestro primer hijo, pero como el disco saldrá en pocos días a la venta, aplazaremos el asunto del bebé por un tiempo. (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>D.<strong> Ohhh que lástima, no te preocupes Santana, cancelaremos la cita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>L.<strong> Y sigue en pie que el donador sea Kurt?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues…  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, él será el "padre" de mi hijo, ya saben es mi mejor amigo.  
><strong>D.<strong> Me imagino que también será el donador del que tu tengas Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eeemmm claro.  
><strong>D.<strong> Serán unos hermosos niños con madres igualmente hermosas.  
><strong>L.<strong> Bueno es hora de que empiece la fiesta, vamos al jardín.

La fiesta fue muy divertida y mas para Santana quien en un momento se encontraba rodeada de pequeños con los que jugaba y reía, Quinn no dejaba de observar lo bien que su esposa se desenvolvía con esos niños, estaba sorprendida de ver que la chica que fue toda una perra en la preparatoria y luego una mujeriega tuviera ese instinto maternal tan desarrollado, parecía otra persona, la rubia se sentía muy impotente.

Un rato mas tarde Santana cargaba a Paul cuando se dirigió a Quinn que estaba tomando algunas fotos.

**S.** Hey bebé, te estás divirtiendo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro amor, pero no creo que tanto como tu.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si hoy ha sido un buen día.

De pronto el pequeñito estiró los brazos dirigiéndolos a Quinn, buscando que ella lo cargara.

**S.** Noooo precioso, a Quinnie no le gustan los bebitos hermosos como tu, le dan alergia jajajaja.

La rubia al escuchar ese comentario de su esposa, salió casi corriendo de ahí para regresar al interior de la casa.

**S.** Quinn, espera, hey.

La morena entregó al pequeño a Lori e inmediatamente fue en busca de Quinn.

**S.** Nena, qué pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y aun lo preguntas? Ese comentario fue horrible Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón Quinnie, solo estaba bromeando no lo dije en serio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te pasas haciendo alusión de que no me gustan los bebés y eso no es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno es que…  
><strong>Q.<strong> El hecho de que no quiera llevar uno en mi vientre no quiere decir que no me gusten.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo se, lo siento Q, fue un comentario bobo, no creí herirte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No canceles la cita, iré con el doctor para darte el hijo que tanto deseas a ver si así dejas de molestarme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Piensas embarazarte solo para que te deje de "molestar"?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es lo que haces, desde que viste a Willow te la has pasado haciendo comentarios de ella y sus hijos, últimamente tus conversaciones siempre incluyen bebés, estoy harta de que solo hables de eso, ya no me tocas no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, solo quieres hablar de bebés.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo te he buscado para hacerlo Quinn , pero me rechazas, crees que toda la vida voy a estarte rogando para que te acuestes conmigo? Capté el mensaje desde un principio, desde la primera vez que hablamos sobre el tema te alejaste de mi, no te puedo obligar a acostarte conmigo si no lo deseas, así como jamás te voy a obligar a tener un hijo que tampoco deseas, perdóname si te hice sentir mal con mis comentarios, no los volveré a hacer, no quiero pelear contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Siempre huyes, prefieres dejar las cosas sin hablar para no pelear.  
><strong>S.<strong> Odio pelear contigo Quinn, por eso prefiero que la discusión termine aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Preferiría que me dijeras lo que sientes de una buena vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aquí no es el momento ni el lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces regresemos al hotel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, vamos a despedirnos.

En el hotel.

**Q.** Ahora si vas a hablar conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie, Te Amo, lo sabes, obviamente me duele que no quieras tener hijos, aunque hubiera preferido que me dijeras eso desde que éramos novias, no hace unas semanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te hubieras casado conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes que si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me amas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Con toda mi alma.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces alquilemos el vientre Santana, por favor así podremos tener un hijo mío.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que no!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana si realmente me amas entonces demuéstramelo y acepta lo del vientre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdóooon? Quieres que te demuestre mi amor así? Dios mío Fabray cuando dejarás de ser una maldita egoísta?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo quiero ver qué tan grande es tu amor por mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué tu no me demuestras tu amor por mi y te embarazas tu?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo-o  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo ves? Es fácil decir estupideces no? Pero yo a diferencia de ti no soy una perra contigo, yo prefiero tu felicidad y tu estabilidad emocional antes que cualquier cosa, jamás te obligaré a hacer nada que no desees y creo que de esa manera realmente estoy demostrándote todo mi amor por ti, dios mío necesito un trago, iré al bar, en un rato mas vuelvo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no te vayas, tu ya no tomas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta vez realmente lo necesito.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si sales por esa puerta juro que me regreso a NY.  
><strong>S. <strong>Otro chantaje? Que ha pasado contigo?

La morena salió del cuarto de hotel y bajó al bar.

**S.** Cantinero sírvame un whisky doble.  
><strong>C. <strong>En seguida.

Santana tomó el primer trago de su bebida y le supo a gloria, así que rápido tomó el resto del contenido del vaso quemándole la garganta.

**S.** Otro.

Cuando la morena se sintió algo mareada, decidió que era el momento indicado para dejar de tomar, ya que ella no quería embriagarse porque sabía perfectamente que si eso pasaba le sería muy difícil parar, así que regresó a su habitación.

**S.** Q regresé, no te preocupes solo tomé 3 tragos y fue todo…Quinnie?

La habitación estaba sola… sobre la cama estaba una nota.

_Regresé a NY._

Santana sintió mucho coraje por la acción de su esposa, pero ella no la siguió, así que se desvistió y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Santana pasó a despedirse de Dani y Lori, éstas al cuestionarle sobre su casi huída de la fiesta y su repentino cambio de decisión sobre los hijos hicieron que Santana les contara todo.

**D.** Lo siento mucho Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes Dani, además no es mucho tiempo para esperar.  
><strong>L.<strong> Mmm tal vez podamos encontrar una solución, deja voy por mi computadora.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>L.<strong> Bien… estoy verificando las fechas del lanzamiento y promoción de tu disco… Santana si nos organizamos bien y tu te comprometes a trabajar muy duro, creo que puedes embarazarte en las próximas semanas, podrás parar unas semanas antes de dar a luz y regresar un mes después a trabajar.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>L.<strong> Si, se que es pesado pero con la ayuda de tu esposa es posible, claro tendrás que llevar una alimentación y rutina de ejercicios muy estricta para que no ganes tanto peso y no te sea difícil recuperar tu figura, ya sabes que tu imagen es muy importante para los fans.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno si tu que eres mi jefa directa estás de acuerdo con que me embarace en estas fechas, entonces yo estoy mas que dispuesta.  
><strong>D.<strong> Siii entonces no hay que cancelar la cita con el doctor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya me voy chicas necesito decírselo a Quinn, estará feliz lo se, gracias.

Ese mismo día casi por la noche la latina regreso a NY… en su departamento.

**S.** Quinn? Estoy en casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué te regresaste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesitaba hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenemos que hablar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quiero decirte algo muy importante, te va a encantar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… estuve hablando con Lori y ella me dijo…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero el divorcio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que quiero el divorcio. (cabeza agachada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qunn, si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es una broma Santana, es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero.. Por qué me pides eso? (angustiada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque nuestra relación cada vez va peor, peleamos mas que de costumbre, se que tu deseas con todo tu ser tener un hijo y se lo mucho que te dolió el saber que yo no quiero ser madre nunca, me dolió bastante cuando hiciste el comentario sobre tu y Willow, he tratado de darte soluciones para tener un hijo mío y no las aceptas, ya no te quiero hacer daño, te amo con todo mi ser, por eso prefiero darte tu libertad y que tu puedas encontrar la chica perfecta e indicada que desee tanto como tu el convertirse en madre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie tranquila amor, te estas precipitando esto tiene una solución solo déjame decírtela.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay mas que decir Santana, realmente quiero el divorcio.  
><strong>S.<strong> De todo lo que me has hecho desde que empezamos creo que esto es lo peor, no lo puedo creer. (voz entrecortada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana solo quiero que seas feliz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y así dices amarme? Cuando amas a alguien luchas con todas tus fuerzas para solucionar los problemas y no te das por vencido tan fácilmente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo hago porque te amo, porque yo nunca te daré un hijo mío.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero yo te dije que puedo esperar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que no es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, te amo, si tu quieres ni yo tengo hijos, pero no me pidas el divorcio.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No Santana, tu deseas ser madre y eso no te lo voy a quitar, suficiente hice con quitarte la ilusión de tener un hijo mío, por eso es mejor que cada quien siga su camino.  
><strong>S. <strong>Prometiste amarme para toda la vida.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y lo haré.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y estar junto a mi hasta el final de mis días.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana .  
><strong>S. <strong>Mentiste.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No mentí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo hiciste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo quiero que seas feliz.

La latina sacó una maleta mas grande del armario y comenzó a poner ropa en ella.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
><strong>S.<strong> No pretenderás que me quede aquí después de que me acabas de pedir el divorcio o si?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo me puedo ir, no es necesario que tu lo hagas.

La latina no hizo caso y continuó preparando su maleta.

Antes de salir del departamento.

**S.** Que tu abogado se ponga en contacto conmigo, quiero que esto termine cuanto antes, no pondré trabas, puedes quedarte con todo, no me llames, no me busques, que solo sea tu abogado por favor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, espera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Le diré a Kurt que prepare un comunicado de prensa, gracias por hacerme creer que estarías toda la vida conmigo, adiós.

Santana sintió que todo en su interior se quemaba, el dolor era aun peor que cuando Quinn la dejó la primera vez, ella solo quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible… regresó al aeropuerto y partió nuevamente a LA.

En LA, la latina llegó a una puerta bastante conocida y tocó.

**S.** Hey Britt Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana! Heyyy pasa (abrazándola) Y esas maletas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vengo a pedirte asilo por unos días… Quinn me pidió el divorcio.  
><strong>B.<strong> Queeeee?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que escuchas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero por qué hizo eso?

La morena le platicó todo con lujo de detalles a su amiga.

**B.** Qué pasa con Quinn, creí que había cambiado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también, creo que goza cuando me hace sufrir.  
><strong>B.<strong> Puede ser…. Y qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues por lo pronto darle tiempo, espero que recapacite y me pida perdón.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y si no lo hace?  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces le daré el divorcio.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm pues será lo mejor.

Los siguientes días Santana no recibió ningún mensaje de su esposa, así que decidió enfocarse únicamente al lanzamiento de su disco.

Un día llegó un mensajero al departamento de Brittany.

**B.** Hey Santana te llegó algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> A mi? Qué es?  
><strong>B.<strong> Un sobre.

La latina abrió el contenido del sobre y se sorprendió al ver el contenido de éste.

**S.** Esa perra!  
><strong>B.<strong> Que es?  
><strong>S.<strong> Los papeles del divorcio, maldita Fabray realmente se quiere deshacer de mi.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> Darle gusto.

Santana sin leer absolutamente nada de los papeles los firmó, se quitó su anillo de bodas y lo echó en el mismo sobre.

**S.** Ahora vuelvo, iré al correo a devolver esto a NY.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana no te estás precipitando?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ella no me quiere mas en su vida, para qué alargar esto? Entre mas pronto termine mejor.

La cita con el doctor se llegó, Santana no la había cancelado.

**S.** Hey Britt entonces si me acompañarás?  
><strong>B.<strong> Estás segura Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, finalmente ella no quiere ya nada conmigo, pero no le daré gusto de quitarme la ilusión de ser madre, así que lo haré yo sola, seré una sexy mamá soltera.  
><strong>B.<strong> Genial, vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Kurt quedó de vernos allá.

En NY.

**Bl.** No los vas a firmar? Era lo que querías no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No pensé que los devolviera tan rápido.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ay Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me regresó su anillo.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. No tiene caso que lo conservara no crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios mío.

Blaine recibió una llamada de Kurt.

**Q.** Todo bien?  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Si era Kurt para decirme que todo salió bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien? Sobre qué.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Emmm, diablos!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué pasa Blaine, es algo sobre Santana? Dímelo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> No es nada malo no te preocupes,  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dímelo.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Kurt llamó para avisarme que tanto él como Santana están completamente sanos, tu aún esposa empezará a someterse a un tratamiento para quedar embarazada y mi esposo le donará el esperma.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana que? Pero cómo?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Ella quería contártelo cuando le pediste el divorcio, pudo organizar sus fechas para poder embarazarse ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso era de lo que quería hablar conmigo? Ohh dios mío qué hice?  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Lo siento Quinn.

En LA.

**S.** Kurt me urge que contactes a mi abogado para que presione a esa malvada rubia para que ya firme el maldito divorcio y por fin este estúpido matrimonio termine, no puedo arriesgarme a que ella quiera tener derechos sobre mi hijo.  
><strong>K<strong>. Santana aun ni estás embarazada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues precisamente, quiero quedar totalmente divorciada antes de que me embarace.  
><strong>K.<strong> Cielos, ya me imagino el escándalo que se viene.  
><strong>S<strong>. Como si me importara.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ok hablaré con el abogado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.

En NY.

**Q.** Me vas a ayudar?'  
><strong>R.<strong> No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>R.<strong> Porque Santana es mi amiga y no la voy a traicionar, la última vez me fue muy mal y no lo volveré a hacer, además estoy empezando a creer que realmente no la mereces, te pasas haciéndole daño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero ya no será así he empezado a tomar terapia por consejo de Blaine, quiero recuperar a mi esposa.  
><strong>R.<strong> Entonces esta vez lo tendrás que hacer sola.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rachel por favor.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo siento Quinn, pero tu solita lo echaste a perder, ahora tu solita arréglalo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias por nada.  
><strong>R.<strong> No hay de qué.

Días después.

**Q.** Ya le dije que no voy a firmar nada.  
><strong>Ab<strong>. Señora usted solicitó el divorcio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero ya lo reconsideré y no firmaré nada.  
><strong>Ab<strong>. Bien, entonces prefiere que ésta lucha legal se alargue?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Haga lo que quiera, demándeme o que se yo, pero no firmaré nada de divorcio, es mas mire lo que haré.

La rubia tomó los papeles ya firmados por Santana y los rompió.

**Ab.** Muy bien señora pronto recibirá noticias de mi clienta.

Cuando el abogado se fue.

**Q.** No voy a perderte Santana, tengo que recuperarte una vez mas.

Entonces comenzó el plan de la rubia…

**B.** Santana, te llegó algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahora qué?  
><strong>B.<strong> Flores.  
><strong>S.<strong> Flores? Deja veo la tarjeta.

_"Ahora no sólo serán los miércoles, serán todos los días de los que me restan de vida hasta que me perdones, TE AMO. Q"_

**S.** Esta mujer esta loca!  
><strong>B.<strong> Son de Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> De quién mas?. Las voy a tirar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué? Nooo están hermosas, además es un lindo detalle, creo que ya se arrepintió de divorciarse de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me importa un cacahuate lo que quiera.

Los días pasaron y Santana recibía flores cada día en el lugar donde se encontrara.

**S.** Kurt juro que si tu le has pasado mi agenda a Quinn te voy a matar.  
><strong>K.<strong> Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo no le he pasado nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces quién?  
><strong>K.<strong> No lo se, Blaine tampoco lo ha hecho.  
><strong>S.<strong> La casa de Britt parece un maldito jardín de tantas flores.  
><strong>K.<strong> Santana ya tranquilízate, en unas horas tenemos la cita con el doctor, por fin te implantarán los embriones (puchero) y quiero que todo salga bien.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes razón, tengo que tranquilizarme, gracias por ser parte de esto Kurt.  
><strong>K.<strong> No tienes que agradecer.

En la clínica de fertilización, la rubia se dirigió a la recepción.

**Q.** Buenas tardes, vengo en busca de mi esposa, hoy recibirá parte de su tratamiento.  
><strong>Re.<strong> Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana López-Fabray.  
><strong>Re.<strong> Ohh claro señora Quinn, permítame acompañarle al cuarto donde se encuentra, por cierto me podría dar su autógrafo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con todo gusto.

En el cuarto...

**S.** Ahhh estoy muy nerviosa.  
><strong>K.<strong> Relájate Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya quiero conocer al bebé.  
><strong>K.<strong> Brittany apenas se hará el procedimiento, aun faltan días para saber si Santana quedará embarazada o no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por ponerme mas nerviosa chicos.

Entonces alguien interrumpió en el cuarto de hospital.

**Q.** Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn? Qué demonios haces aquí? Kurt!  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo no le dije nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany!.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo tampoco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ellos no fueron.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como que qué hago aquí? Eres mi esposa, tengo que estar a tu lado en este momento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay no puede ser , sal de aquí ahora.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo haré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces me voy yo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana estás en bata.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ashhh.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Todo está listo señora Santana, es momento de pasar al quirófano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.. Bueno chicos en un rato mas los veo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana TE AMO.

La latina no contestó y fue llevada al quirófano.

**B.** Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo dije acompaño a mi esposa, vamos a tener un hijo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Vamos? Me huele a manda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Chicos estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice, pero ahora mas que nunca quiero estar con Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo porque ella llevará al bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es solo por eso, yo la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mira Quinn, eres mi amiga y me encantan ustedes dos como pareja, pero le haces daño a Santana, es mejor que te alejes de ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo, traté pero es imposible la amo mas que a mi vida.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm entonces tendrás que hacer mucho mas que mandarle flores para que ella te perdone, la lastimaste mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré, le demostraré a mi esposa lo mucho que la amo, confíen en mi.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quinn nosotros no somos quien debemos de confiar en ti si no Santana.

Cuando Santana regresó al cuarto

**Q.** Amor, cómo te sientes, te duele algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy bien…aún sigues aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay por dios.

Los chicos regresaron a la casa de Brittany.

**S.** Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Quinn, pero es mejor que ya te vayas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me voy a ir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, tu y yo estamos divorciándonos, no es nada sano que estemos compartiendo el mismo techo en estos momentos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, acaban de implantar un embrión en ti, el doctor dijo que debes de guardar reposo, me quedaré contigo para cuidarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn ya basta por favor, me quieres volver loca? Hace mas de un mes me pediste el divorcio, luego me mandaste los papeles, los firmé, que mas quieres?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida, me equivoqué al pedirte el divorcio, te amo mas que a mi vida, no puedo separarme de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, en estos momentos lo que mas deseo es ser madre y por fin terminar toda relación contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es verdad, tu me amas tanto como yo a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray, te lo pido por favor, dame el divorcio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quieres hacerlo difícil?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque ahora quieres divorciarte de mi?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no quiero que tengas derecho alguno sobre mi bebé, él o ella será solo mío.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Santana, será de las dos, no te daré el divorcio, nos amamos y prefiero pasarme toda la vida pidiéndote perdón, antes que darte el divorcio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy yendo a terapia, quiero ser una mejor esposa para ti, te amo Santana y no me rendiré.

La rubia se quedó toda la noche al lado de su esposa, inconscientemente en medio de la madrugada las dos terminaron abrazadas como siempre… cuando amaneció.

**S.** Mmmm  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola bella durmiente. (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Diablos!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey, no te alejes de mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana por favor solo dame una oportunidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo pensaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias amor, te prepararé el desayuno. (besándole la frente)

Los siguientes días fueron casi normales para las chicas, la rubia se desvivía por llenar de detalles a su esposa, pero la latina aun se resistía un poco.

Santana se dirigió a la disquera, tendría una junta, su sencillo se lanzaría en dos días y planearían todos los detalles para filmar su nuevo video, ella había escogido a Artie como el director del mismo, también se presentaría en el show de Jimmy Fallon "The Tonight Show" donde haría una presentación en vivo de su nuevo sencillo.

**S.** Estoy muy emocionada por ésta noche.  
><strong>L.<strong> Te entiendo, hace apenas una semana de que salió tu sencillo y ya está en el primer lugar de ventas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, por cierto si enviaste los pases a mis amigos para el programa?  
><strong>L.<strong> Si.. Pero insisto que también le debiste da dar uno a Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, quiero que hoy estén conmigo las personas que realmente valen la pena y me aman, además ella esta ahora en NY.  
><strong>L.<strong> Ok…

La noche se llegó Santana hizo su presentación de su sencillo en el show, la cual fue espectacular, luego siguió la entrevista con Jimmy.

**JF.** Santana López-Fabray, un placer tenerte nuevamente por aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Jimmy, me encanta venir a tu show.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Felicidades, se que tu nuevo sencillo ha roto récords de ventas y eso que aun no sale todo el álbum.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siii estoy sumamente emocionada por eso, en algunas semanas ya por fin podrán tener todo mi disco.  
><strong>JF.<strong> En estos días estarás filmando el video, cierto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es, mi gran amigo Artie Abrams será el director.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Y tu esposa actuará en él?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo, ella tiene mucho trabajo.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Santana se han filtrado varios rumos sobre un posible divorcio entre ustedes, es verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, tu sabes que en toda pareja hay pequeños problemas, pero por ahora nuestro matrimonio va bien. (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>JF.<strong> Entre el público están tus mejores amigos cierto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, están las personas mas importantes para mi.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Pero tu esposa no está  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno ella está trabajando en NY en estos momentos.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Pues que crees? Tenemos vía satélite a tu esposa Quinn, quien quiere estar contigo aunque esté del otro lado del país…. Quinn estamos al aire.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Jimmy

Todo el público ovacionó en cuanto vio a Quinn en las pantallas, Santana se sentía muy nerviosa.

**JF.** Sabemos que estas en NY pero no querías perderte para nada la presentación de tu esposa el día de hoy, cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así es Jimmy, hoy es un día muy importante para el amor de mi vida y quiero compartirlo con ella aunque esté a varios kilómetros de ahí.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Le acabo de preguntar a Santana sobre los rumores de divorcio entre ustedes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Jimmy esos como tu lo dices son solo rumores, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Santana y se que soy correspondida, no hay divorcio ni nunca lo habrá.

Los fans gritaron como locos.

**JF.** Esa es una maravillosa noticia, oye Quinn pero por qué no te acercas un poco a la pantalla y se lo dices de frente a tu esposa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok…sabes que Jimmy? Preferiría decírselo en persona.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Ah si? Pues entonces hazlo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Muy bien…

La imagen de la rubia desapareció por unos segundos, Santana estaba muy desconcertada, cuando de pronto Quinn salió al escenario con un gran ramo de rosas entre su brazos, se acercó a donde estaba Santana, quien las recibió bastante sorprendida.

**JF.** Señoras y señores Quinn López-Fabray, así que no estabas en NY eh?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Viajé para apoyar a mi mujer este día.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Santana no vas a decir nada?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ehh mmmm estoy muy sorprendida por verla aquí.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Pero vamos Santana no seas tímida, agradece a tu esposa ese ramo de rosas como se debe.

Santana se sonrojó y se acercó a Quinn para darle un sensual y lento beso que enloqueció a todos los presentes.

**JF.** Wooooow, eso si que es amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emm lo siento es que besar a mi esposa es irresistible.  
><strong>JF.<strong> Ya nos dimos cuenta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Además Santana es una gran besadora.  
><strong>JF.<strong> También nos dimos cuenta.

Cuando terminó el show, las chicas se dirigieron al camerino.

**Q.** Espero que no estés molesta por haber venido sin ser invitada.  
><strong>S.<strong> No.. Al contrario gracias por estar conmigo en este día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana… te extraño, por favor vuelve a casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn estás segura?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor, te extraño, no me quiero divorciar de ti, además hoy con el beso que me acabas de dar sentí todo tu amor por mi, por favor se mi esposa de nuevo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, no he tenido mi periodo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso que tiene que ver con volver conmigo… ohhhh (boca abierta) Acaso… estás?  
><strong>S.<strong> Aun no lo se, no he querido hacerme la prueba, pero en caso de que estuviera ya embarazada, crees poder lidiar con eso, es decir, podría tener un bebé y a ti los bebés..  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me encantan y lo sabes, además si estás embarazada yo seré súper feliz porque por fin seremos madres, he seguido con mi terapia y mi doctor me dice que estoy mejorando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo mi amor.. Entonces?

La rubia sacó de su bolso en anillo de bodas de la morena, tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso para ponerlo en su dedo.

**S.** No me vayas a fallar esta vez Quinn, es la última oportunidad que te doy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te prometo que no te fallaré.

Quinn finalmente deslizó el anillo en su esposa, las chicas se besaron apasionadamente, luego fueron al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Quinn y tuvieron un gran y maravilloso sexo de reconciliación.

Al día siguiente.

**Q.** Aquí está…vamos a hacerlo. (mostrándole la prueba casera)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok…. Ahora vuelvo.

La latina entró al baño… segundos después salió.

**S.** Ahora a esperar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Luego de algunos minutos.

**Q.** Es positivo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quéeee?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy embarazada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si? Ay por dios siiiiiii estas embarazada mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy muy feliz Quinnie.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo también.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leerlo, mañana o pasado mañana la siguiente parte...<strong>_

_**Comentarios?**_

_**Perdón por mis errores**_.

_**AMO QUINNTANA!**_


	47. FPII Familia Perfecta

_**Lo prometido es deuda, por fin les dejo el final de ésta mi primer historia, me fascino escribirla no puedo creer que se haya llevado 47 capítulos, creo que si le siguiera aún tendría mucho que contar, pero creo que es suficiente, como les dije, les regalaré un epílogo, bueno pues a leer se ha dicho...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 47. Final parte II Familia perfecta<strong>

Después de hacer la prueba casera, las chicas se dirigieron con el ginecólogo a cargo del tratamiento de Santana, éste a través de una prueba de sangre les confirmó el embarazo de la latina.

**Dr. **Vamos a hacer una ecografía señoras para escuchar el corazón de su bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que emoción.

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos raros.

**Q.** Paso algo doctor?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Nada grave, por el contrario… señoras, Santana tiene 5 semanas de embarazo y serán madres de dos pequeños, felicidades están esperando gemelos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Geme que? (sorprendida)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay por dios! Siiii mi esposa va a tener gemelos. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S. <strong> Ciiieeelos yo solo quería uno, me pondré como globo. (puchero)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja es broma… bueno si pero no, en fin, vamos a tener gemelos!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siiii.

Las chicas muy emocionadas fueron directo a casa de Brittany para darle la noticia, luego llamaron a sus amigos que aun se encontraban en la ciudad para reunirse ahí y darles la primicia.

**S. **Tus espermatozoides son unos traviesos Lady Hummel me preñaron dos veces.  
><strong>K. <strong>Jajajajja es mi venganza por tantos años de bullying.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy chistoso.  
><strong>R.<strong> Awww dos pequeños porcelanas.. O satanes. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Berry  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey no insultes a mis hijos (sobando el vientre de la latina)  
><strong>R.<strong> jajaja tranquilas par de leonas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón somos unas leonas que siempre protegeremos a nuestros cachorros.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ahhh leonas, genial le pueden poner a uno Leon-o y al otro Tigro o si son chicas a una Cheetara y a la otra Pumara, pero como son gemelos mejor Felino y Felina. (enooorme sonrisa)

Hubo silencio.

**R. **Brittany no creo que Santana y Quinn deseen que sus hijos lleven los nombres de los Thundercats. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>B. <strong>mmm que triste (puchero) pero es una buena opción no lo nieguen.  
><strong>R. <strong>ooook, hablando de eso, ya han pensado en algún nombre?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, la verdad es que jamás me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de tener gemelos, además en unas semanas mas conoceremos el sexo de los bebés, mientras tanto pensaremos en eso.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Afortunadamente son dos y cada una podrá escoger un nombre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cierto.  
><strong>R. <strong>Pues felicidades por sus hijos chicas y aquí todos los presentes esperamos que ya se dejen de tanto drama y por fin su relación sea 100% estable..  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias, Rach y les aseguro que yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que nuestro matrimonio funcione, además San me dio una última oportunidad y no la pienso echar a perder.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mas te vale Fabray (sonriendo)

Las semanas pasaron, Santana terminó de filmar su video y lanzó el álbum completo que inmediatamente se posicionó en primer lugar.

La vida junto a Quinn volvió prácticamente a la normalidad, a excepción de que la rubia ahora estaba mucho mas apegada a la latina, la cuidaba mucho por lo de su embarazo, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que su esposa necesitara y su carácter había mejorado considerablemente gracias a la terapia que llevaba.

Un día en NY con las chicas se encontraban muy pero muy desnudas sobre su cama.

**Q. **Ya te sientes mejor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Después de 3 maravillosos orgasmos ni quien se acuerde de las nauseas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que bueno mi amor… Ya se te está empezando a notar algo. (acariciándole el vientre)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si… te gusto?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Me fascinas… te ves mas sexy que nunca.  
><strong>S.<strong> No mientas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo hago, es la verdad, cada día te deseo mas San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm y yo a ti (besándola) Soy muy feliz Quinn, estoy contigo, tendremos dos bebés, gracias por no rendirte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nunca lo iba a hacer, en gran parte el que estemos juntas otra vez se lo debo a Dani.  
><strong>S.<strong> A Dani?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si ya que ninguno de nuestros amigos me quiso ayudar para reconquistarte y con justa razón, ella se metió en la computadora de Lori y me paso toda tu agenda, además se puso de acuerdo con Jimmy para lo del show.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Wooow, Dani es muy buena amiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si que lo es… amor, ya has pensando en nombres?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sip… si son niñas quiero que se llamen Mary Kate y Ashley.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja Santana por favor no bromees con eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay nena jajaja lo siento pero necesitaba decirlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya en serio, que has pensando?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm si son niñas, a la primera Buffy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como la caza vampiros? Santana por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Es mi show favorito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué edad tenías cuando salió, 2? (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>S.<strong> 4... Creo… bueno pero si era mi show favorito, cuando tenía 6 años tomé un pequeño palo de madera y perseguí a mi primo George por toda la cuadra, obviamente yo era Buffy y él era un vampiro, pero el juego terminó hasta que casi le entierro de verdad el palo ese en el pecho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, si lo se, es lo mismo que mi mamá me dijo, estuve castigada por varios días, luego de eso mi primo me evitó como por un año, me tenía miedo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayyy solo espero que los bebés sean mas parecidos en carácter a Kurt porque si son como tú entonces el departamento siempre será un caos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ja ja jaaaaa muy chistosa Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo mi amor, bueno yaaa dime los nombres que te gustan.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.. Niña Chelsea, niño Ezra y tu?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Eve y Connor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Perfecto me gustan  
><strong>Q. <strong>A mi también los tuyos.  
><strong>S. <strong>A quien nazca primero le pondremos los que yo escogí Ok?.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Esta bien amor todo lo que tu quieras preciosa. (besándole el cuello)  
><strong>S. <strong>jjaajjaja me encanta cuando me mimas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo muchísimo no tienes idea de cuánto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo a ti bebé.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un poco difíciles para Santana debido a las nauseas y los cambios de humor, a pesar de eso la latina continuaba trabajando en la promoción de su disco, Quinn la acompañaba a la mayoría de sus presentaciones, la prensa seguía acosándolas y mas aún con los fuertes rumores sobre el embarazo de Santana, las chicas decidieron no conocer el sexo de los bebés, querían que fuera una sorpresa para todos, incluyéndose a si mismas, así que esperarían hasta el nacimiento.

**Q. **Amor, no crees que ya deberíamos por fin anunciar que estamos esperando bebés? Estoy harta de esquivar las preguntas de los reporteros.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, definitivamente lo tenemos que hacer ya, además ya no quiero usar la ropa tan holgada, apenas cumpliré 5 meses y ya se me nota bastante, de verdad creo que me pondré como un globo aerostático, pero ya quiero de una buena vez lucir mi embarazo, quieres que le diga a Kurt que haga un comunicado o algo así?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm estaba pensando en algo mas original.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si? Y que es?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya verás.

La rubia fue a su estudio por su cámara profesional….

**S. **Vas a tomarme una foto?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sip, pero aun no termino, espera, por lo pronto cambia tu blusa, ponte un top deportivo  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok

Quinn colocó la cámara en el tripie, preparó todo para verificar que la posición fuera la adecuada, cuando Santana regresó con la ropa que su esposa le indicó, ésta tomó un marcador y escribió sobre el vientre de la latina "somos 2"

**S. **Quinn esto no se me va a borrar (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que si, confía en mi.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, ahora colócate justo aquí, deja veo si la cámara está en la posición correcta…. mmmm listo, ahora pondré el temporizador.

La chica de ojos verdes corrió hacia su esposa, se colocó justo detrás de ella y le indicó poner sus manos sobre su vientre formando un corazón con ellas, encerrando de alguna manera lo que había escrito, luego la chica puso sus propias manos encima de las de Santana haciendo la misma figura, el flash de la cámara se disparó varias veces, luego cambiaron de posición, ahora la latina estaba sentada en el sofá con Quinn recostada a su lado besado el vientre de su esposa con los ojos cerrados mientras la latina le acariciaba la cabeza, en otras mas, compartían dulces besos.

**S**. Ayy tu idea es genial bebé, me encantó.**  
>Q<strong>. Si? Que bueno amor, ahora vamos a ver cómo quedaron.  
><strong>S.<strong> Awwwww se ven divinas (ojos llorosos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Escoge una, es la que subiremos a nuestras redes sociales.  
><strong>S. <strong>Emmm ésta, (señalando la de las manos sobre el vientre) pero que sea en blanco y negro.  
><strong>Q. <strong>En eso mismo pensé.

Luego de que Quinn le diera unos detalles finales a la fotografía la subió a las redes sociales de ella y su esposa con en título, "en la dulce espera", inmediatamente fue un caos total, sus fans estaban vueltos locos por la noticia, fueron protagonistas de varias notas en los principales medios de comunicación que celebraban el acontecimiento.

**S. **No puedo creer todo el amor que nos mandan los fans.**  
>Q<strong>. Lo se, son los mejores fans del mundo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No crees que deberíamos regalarles otra foto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Donde te beso el vientre?  
><strong>S. <strong>Siiii.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, la subiré.

Una vez mas su foto recibió miles de likes.

Finalmente Santana pudo salir a la calle luciendo sexys atuendos que mostraban su embarazo, su segundo sencillo que era una balada (obviamente dedicada a Quinn) fue lanzado, así como el anterior, éste también se colocó en el primer lugar, la compañía decidió filmar el video para ese sencillo antes de que el embarazo de la latina estuviera mas avanzado, el director fue nuevamente Artie, pero en ésta ocasión la morena pidió que Quinn participara en él, ya que nunca lo había hecho en ninguno de sus videos, la compañía aceptó y el video en cuanto salió, fue un éxito mas para la carrera de Santana.

A unas semanas de dar a luz en su visita al ginecólogo.

**S. **Cesárea? Mmmm no quiero.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Señora para su caso es lo mejor, son dos bebés recuérdelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero yo quería sentir así como los dolores y eso.  
><strong>Dr.<strong> Si quiere se los provocamos pero al final de todos modos será cesárea.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tiene caso.. Esta bien pero si usted me deja una horrible cicatriz le juro que lo demandaré por muuucho dinero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>Dr.<strong> No se preocupe señora, la suturará un cirujano plástico muy reconocido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh bueno siendo así.  
><strong>Dr<strong>. Entonces queda programada su cesárea para dentro de dos semanas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayyy ya quiero que se llegue la fecha. (enorme sonrisa)

Las chicas decidieron que los bebés nacieran en NY ya que ahí se enamoraron, así que su ginecólogo de cabecera viajaría para estar en la cesárea junto con el cirujano plástico y el mejor equipo médico.

**Q. **Estás nerviosa?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mas bien emocionada, ya las o los quiero conocer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también … mis niños serán preciosos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Niñas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Son niños amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nop son niñas algo me lo dice.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno lo que sean pero que estén sanos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro… mmm Quinnie?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tengo antojo de algo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana ya no te dan antojos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si, tengo uno muuuy grande.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ah si? Cual?  
><strong>S. <strong>Tengo antojo de ti (sonrisa coqueta)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajjajaja amor, me sorprende tanto el que casi estés a punto de dar a luz y aun sigas con ánimos de hacer el amor conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena, date cuenta de que en 40 días después del parto no podremos tener NADA de sexo, así que es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda, no crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Diablos, tienes razón, ven acá amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajajaj no que no?

Las chicas hicieron el amor todas las veces que Santana aun pudo aguantar.

El día tan esperado llegó, todo estaba listo para el nacimiento de los gemelos, los amigos y familiares de las chicas estaban reunidos en el hospital en NY.

**R. **Ay dios mío, ay dios mío, creo que estoy igual de nerviosa que cuando Jesse me pidió matrimonio.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya quiero conocer a mi ahijada.  
><strong>R.<strong> Lo se, serán hermosas.  
><strong>Bl<strong>. Chicas, serán niños ya se los dije.  
><strong>R y B<strong>. Nooooo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Blaine, es una lástima para ti que tu ilusión de ser padrino de un chico no se vaya a cumplir, porque será de una niñaaaa.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Eso lo veremos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Basta de discusiones, me ponen mas nervioso, sean niños o niñas no importa.

Santana y Quinn habían decidido que Rachel y Brittany fueran las madrinas de uno de sus bebés y Kurt y Blaine del otro.

**Q. **Chicos ya está todo listo, los veo en un rato mas, ya voy para el quirófano.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ok Q, dile a Santana que el enviamos toda la buena vibra.  
><strong>B. <strong>No se te pase ningún detalle de la filmación del parto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo haré, le agradezco a Artie que me prestara su maravillosa cámara, nos vemos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Suerte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

En el quirófano.

**Q.** Estás bien amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora si estoy un poco nerviosa nena.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Todo saldrá bien, Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo.

A Santana se le suministró anestesia epidural y la cirugía comenzó, luego de algunos minutos, el primer bebé fue sacado de su vientre.

**Dr. **Felicidades señoras, el primer bebé es una niña.  
><strong>S.<strong> Una niñaaa ohhh mi bebé… Quinnie ella es Chelsea.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ya viene Eve amor, ya viene.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh dios mio. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
><strong>Dr. <strong>Señoras, su segundo bebé es varón, felicidades.  
><strong>S. <strong>Niño? En serio? Wooow.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Connor mi amor, es Connor. (lágrimas de felicidad)

Luego de que los gemelos fueron limpiados, los llevaron al regazo de Santana.

**S. **Nuestros bebés Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Son hermosos amor, son igualitos a…  
><strong>S. <strong>Kuuuurt! (puchero)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajjaa nuestros pequeños porcelanas.

Ya en la habitación del hospital.

**R. **Awww mi ahijadita es hermosa  
><strong>B. <strong>En serio Santana son tus hijos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt los sacaron de mi vientre obviamente son mis hijos, pero para mi mala suerte los genes de Lady Hummel son mas fuertes que los míos. (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>K.<strong> Por eso son hermosos.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Bellísimos son las cositas mas bellas del universo entero.  
><strong>R. <strong>Adulador.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Es cierto que se parecen mucho a Kurt peeeero, con el tiempo mejorarán y se parecerán a mi bella esposa.  
><strong>K. <strong>Heeey. (indignado)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo siento Kurt pero así será. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>R. <strong>Bueno bueno, entonces Britt y yo seremos las madrinas de Chelsea cierto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip y Kurt y Blaine de Connor.  
><strong>Bl.<strong> Perfecto.  
><strong>R.<strong> Bueno chicas nos retiramos, además Maribel, Judy y Felipe quieren estar nuevamente con ustedes y los bebés.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias por todo amigos, los amamos mucho.  
><strong>B. <strong>Y nosotros a ustedes.

Los amigos de las chicas salieron para que los abuelos de los gemelos pudieran entrar.

Ese mismo día, Quinn tomó nuevamente una foto ahora de los piecitos de los pequeños y la subió a las redes sociales diciendo "Bienvenidos a la familia Chelsea y Connor Lopez-Fabray"

Las semanas pasaron y las madres primerizas estaban empezando a aprender a serlo, era muy difícil atender a los dos chicos, sobre todo para Santana quien los tenía que amamantar y sufría un poco por la herida de la cirugía.

**Q. **Chelsea es definitivamente toda una López.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mírala, es mucho mas grande que Connor, es mas inquieta y llora mas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me estas diciendo llorona e inquieta?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si… Connor es mas tranquilo, él no da prácticamente nada de lata.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno no quiero ni imaginarme si fueran los dos igualitos… al menos cada uno ya esta formando su carácter.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto… son hermosos nuestros hijos… a pesar de que aun se parezcan a Kurt. (puchero)  
><strong>S. <strong>Amor tranquila con el tiempo se compondrán.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajjajaja tienes razón, San … amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Dime?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esta maravillosa experiencia, el ser madre es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de casarme contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Awww te amo Quinnie bella (besándola) además esto no lo compartiría con nadie mas, eras tu o nadie.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo mi amor.

Los meses volaron, los gemelos tenían ya 6 meses de vida, eran los bebés mas famosos del momento, físicamente habían cambiado un poco, los rasgos de Santana ya estaba mas marcados en ellos, aunque sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Kurt, la latina había retomado su gira que ahora era mundial, Quinn y los bebés la acompañaron a algunos países, en otras ocasiones se quedaban en casa con la rubia, cuando ella trabajaba los llevaba consigo a los sets o estudios fotográficos.

Varias revistas les ofrecieron mucho dinero por hacerles un reportaje de familia, finalmente las chicas aceptaron darle la exclusiva a una de las mas importantes, el dinero que recibieron por el reportaje fue donado a una institución de beneficencia que apoyaba a niños huérfanos.

En la siguiente entrega de los Grammys, Santana fue muy afortunada, ganó la categoría a mejor cantante femenina, mejor canción y mejor álbum, además ese mismo año participó con varios artistas grabando duetos con ellos, su carrera musical estaba muy estable y mejor aún, continuaba en ascenso.

Cuando los gemelos cumplieron 8 meses de vida.

**S.** Vamos Chelsea, come tu papilla….Quinnie ayúdame la beba no quiere comer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo se.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A ver déjame intentarlo…abre esa pequeña boquita mi amor.

La niña inmediatamente probó su alimento.

**Q.** No que no quería comer? (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ashh pues conmigo se rehusó… creo que Chelsea tiene una mamá favorita (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Awwww mi princesa está celosa, ven acá (besándola) ella también te ama mi amor, le fascina cuando le cantas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tu lo dices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que si… bueno amor entonces termina de alimentar a Connor mientras yo continúo con Chelsea.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… a ver mi super héroe favorito quieres tu papilla?

El pequeño inmediatamente se emocionó al escuchar a su madre.

**Q.** Pues yo creo que Connor también tiene a su mamá favorita ehhhh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajjajaa

El primer año de vida de los gemelos llegó, las chicas organizaron una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños, invitaron a sus amigos y familiares.

**R. **Estas bellísima mi amor (besando a Chelsea) te amooo, no puedo creer que ya casi camines solita, eres muy lista chiquita.  
><strong>B. <strong>Sigo yo Rachel ya la has tenido por mucho tiempo.  
><strong>R.<strong> Noooo apenas han sido unos minutos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Que me toca a mi. (quitándosela de los brazos)  
><strong>R. <strong>Brittany! Ok iré por Connor.  
><strong>B. <strong>Eso si Blaine te lo presta.  
><strong>R. <strong>Ashh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Creo que necesitamos otro bebé para que los chicos no peleen por los gemelos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si tienes razón.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajaja era una broma mi amor yo aun no me quiero embarazar, apenas estoy recuperando mi escultural figura.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana no exageres, al mes después de que diste a luz bajaste mucho de peso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno si, pero para mi creo que con ellos dos es suficiente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si amor, a pesar de que casi siempre estamos con ellos, bien sabes que es muy difícil atenderlos y eso que tenemos niñeras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es que… yo estaba pensando en que definitivamente deberíamos de tener otro bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues.. no se amor, deja que los gemelos estén un poco mas grandes y tal vez me anime a volverme a embarazar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo no hablaba de que tu te tuvieras que embarazar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah no? Entonces? Ahhh quieres que adoptemos uno.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Nop… Santana estoy lista. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lista?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si… quiero tener un bebé contigo… quiero embarazarme. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Amor no lo tienes que hacer, tu sabes que yo no te voy a exigir nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San… gracias a Chelsea y a Connor me di cuenta de que ser madre es una de las mejores experiencias que he podido vivir, además toda la terapia que he recibido me ha ayudado mucho y definitivamente se que estoy preparada, mi terapeuta también está de acuerdo, quiero ser madre, quiero tener un hijo contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohhhh Quinnie bebé Te Amo (besándola)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces que dices?  
><strong>S.<strong> Amor si tu quieres por su puesto que yo lo quiero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Grandioso, entonces quiero empezar el tratamiento ya.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si amor no quiero que los gemelos le lleven muchos años al nuevo bebé, según el tiempo que se lleve el tratamiento, cuando nazca ellos tendrán como 2 años o un poco más y creo que es buena edad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok amor, entonces hay que viajar a LA.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y hay que hablar con Kurt.  
><strong>S. <strong>Con Kurt?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si amor, para que sea nuevamente el donador, quiero que nuestros hijos sean hermanos de sangre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes toda la razón, ahora mismo se arregla eso, heeeey Porcelana! Ven acá, necesito nuevamente a tus soldaditos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana!

Las Quinntana viajaron a LA para comenzar el tratamiento de Quinn, el primer intento fue un fracaso, eso desanimó un poco a la rubia, pero su esposa la apoyó en todo momento y la alentó a seguir intentándolo una vez mas.

**S. **Anda bebé ya ve al baño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo miedo Santana y si otra vez no estoy embarazada?  
><strong>S. <strong>No pasa nada, mira quedamos en que si ésta vez nuevamente no hay éxito lo intentarías otra mas y ya.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmmm (triste)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ve al baño si bebita hermosa?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jejeje Ok amor, ahora vuelvo.

Los minutos parecieron horas para las chicas mientras esperaban el resultado.

**S. **Por fin! Ven hagámoslo juntas  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

Vieron el resultado.

**Q. **Creo que…  
><strong>S. <strong>Funcionó!, Quinn el tratamiento dio resultado esta vez, estamos embarazadas!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy embarazada (boca abierta)… otra vez lo estoy mi amor! (abrazándola)  
><strong>S. <strong>Siiii, y ahora tendremos todos los cuidados del mundo para traer a este mundo a un pequeño o pequeña mini Q.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo Santana me haces muy feliz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tu a mi bebé.

Luego de que el embarazo de Quinn fuera confirmado por el doctor, esta vez se trataba de un solo bebé pero las chicas estaba mas que felices, en esta ocasión los papeles se intercambiaron y ahora era Santana quien estaba al pendiente de su esposa, el embarazo de la rubia fue muy diferente al de la latina, ella no tuvo nauseas ni cambios tan abruptos de carácter.

Las chicas optaron en esa ocasión por saber el sexo de su pequeño, sería un varoncito, decidieron dar a conocer la noticia a sus fans nuevamente con una fotografía, ahora en ella las manitas de los gemelos estaban encima de cada una de las de las chicas sobre el vientre de Quinn, el título fue "Te esperamos Ezra"

Cuando la rubia contaba con 6 meses de gestación, decidieron llevar por primera vez a los gemelos a Disneyland.

**S. **Quinn fue pésima idea venir aquí, siento que la gente se nos queda viendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no seas paranoica ni si quiera nos toman en cuenta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces no somos tan famosas como creí. (mueca)**  
>Q.<strong> Jajajaj uyyy creo que eso te da mas pánico que el tener a todos los paparazzi encima de nosotras  
><strong>S.<strong> Muuuuuuuy graciosa... Ay bebé**, **pobres de las niñeras, ellas tampoco pueden con los gemelos. (preocupada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mas bien dirás que no pueden con Chelsea, Santana esa niña es un torbellino, igualita o peor que tu.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ja ja jaaaa otra vez muy graciosa Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lopez-Fabray por favor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajaja ok ok, Lopez-Fabray Te Amo, ayyy no puede ser, Chelsea ya está haciendo berrinche de nuevo, deja veo que quiere, espérame aquí descansa un poco.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Esta bien amor.

Mientras Quinn esperaba a su esposa e hijos, se sentó a descansar en una de las bancas del parque de diversiones, no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en alguien muy familiar.

**Q.** Ian!  
><strong>I. <strong>Quinn! Wooow que sorpresa verte aquí, esto si que es una gran coincidencia, mira donde nos venimos a encontrar después de tantos años.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se, qué haces aquí?  
><strong>I. <strong>Traje de vacaciones a mi familia, mira deja te los presento, ella es mi esposa Donna, mi hijo mayor Albert y la pequeña Marissa.**  
>Q.<strong> Ohhh mucho gusto, tienes una familia hermosa.  
><strong>I.<strong> Gracias, no puedo creer lo famosa que te has vuelto, me da mucho gusto que tu y Santana finalmente hayan unido su vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Ian, créeme que fue muy difícil pero al final todo por lo que pasamos valió la pena, mira ahí viene.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nena, Chelsea quiere de nuevo helado que hago? Ryan? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>I.<strong> Es Ian.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro Ian…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor, mira Ian está de vacaciones aquí con su familia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohhh que bien.  
><strong>I. <strong>Ella es mi esposa y mis hijos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mucho gusto, son una linda familia.  
><strong>I. <strong>Gracias, ustedes también son una familia preciosa, ellos son sus gemelos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.. Chelsea, Connor vengan a saludar, tienen dos años son muy inquietos.

Los pequeños se acercaron.

**I. **Si te comprendo en esa edad todo quieren descubrir, por cierto son muy bellos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Ian.  
><strong>I<strong>. Así que serán madres otra vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si como puedes ver a mi Quinnie ya se le nota bastante.  
><strong>I. <strong>Me alegra mucho verlas juntas, es maravilloso que todos estemos con nuestro gran amor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón Ian.  
><strong>I.<strong> Bueno chicas, nos despedimos, los niños quieren subirse a mas juegos mecánicos, aquí les dejo mi tarjeta con mis números, por si alguna vez podemos salir a comer en familia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias Ian, lo haremos ya verás.  
><strong>I.<strong> Me dio gusto saludarlas, nos vemos.  
><strong>Q y S. <strong>Bye.

La familia se alejó.

**Q. **No puedo creer lo amable que fuiste con Ian.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay amor es que estoy de alguna manera muuuuy agradecida con él por mandarte al diablo e ir tras el amor de su vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Es la verdad, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahorita aun seguirían juntos muy amargados y tu gorda, vieja y fea y yo de con muchas mujeres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja ja jaaaa.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te creas amor, para mi eres la única, además estás hermosa y mas con esta pancita donde guardas a mi bebito hermoso. (acariciándole el vientre)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres una cursi Santana. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Si… en eso me has convertido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajjaa yo? Tonta. (besándola)

3 Meses y 8 horas de trabajo de parto después….

**S. **Puja bebé ya casi.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierra la boca Santana no sabes como te odioooo ahhhgggg.  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdóname bebé, juro que no vuelvo a permitir que te embaraces.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu y Kurt me las van a pagar juro que me las van a pagar! Maldita sea, maldita seaaaaa!  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento nena, pero puja vamos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ahhhhggg.

Con ese último esfuerzo de Quinn, nació el pequeño... cuando la enfermera lo llevó con Quinn.

**S. **Ohhh por dios una cabecita rubia (llorando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi bebé, mi hermoso bebé, Santana es precioso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y gracias al cielo es idéntico a ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana, te amo mucho y a ti también te amo mucho Ezra.

La habitación del hospital nuevamente estaba atiborrada por los amigos y familiares de las chicas, todo era felicidad para ellas, eran madres de 3 hermosos pequeños, sus problemas habían terminado, eran una familia unida, pero sobre todo muy feliz.

La llegada de Ezra para los gemelos fue tomada de distinta manera, mientras que Connor se desvivía por querer abrazar y besar a su hermano, Chelsea estaba bastante celosa y mas cuando Quinn amamantaba al pequeño, la niña quería ser el centro de atención para la rubia, a pesar de que Santana trataba de estar mas al pendiente de ella, la pequeña estaba mas apegada con Quinn y por su puesto Connor con la latina.

Las personalidades de los gemelos eran un polo opuesto, Connor era tranquilo y mas sensible, Chelsea era traviesa y muy egocéntrica….

**Q. **Santana, por favor ayúdame con Chelsea, Ezra tiene hambre y ella no se quiere apartar de mi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Chelsea, amor ven vamos a jugar un rato si?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Nooooo, quiero a mami. (abrazando a Quinn)  
><strong>S. <strong>Anda amor, vamos a dejar que mami alimente a tu hermanito y luego regresamos para jugar con ella y con Connor si?  
><strong>Ch. <strong>Nooo yo quiero a mami.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo ves?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm bueno entonces tendré que irme a jugar solo con Connor, él y yo nos divertiremos demasiado y luego comeremos helado.  
><strong>Ch. <strong>Yo juego, yo juegooooo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ayy funcionó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Santana, eres sensacional.  
><strong>S. <strong>Espero que Ezra coma rápido porque no se cuánto tiempo pueda controlar a tu hija.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajjajaja.

4 Meses después del nacimiento de Ezra.

**R. **Por fin mañana es el gran día.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estas nerviosa?  
><strong>R.<strong> No tienes idea.  
><strong>S. <strong>Rachel te vas a casar no te van a operar esa enorme nariz.  
><strong>R.<strong> Que chistosa (rodando los ojos) Es solo que… dios! me convertiré en la esposa de Jesse, es un gran paso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya te estás arrepintiendo?  
><strong>R. <strong>No, claro que no es solo que… estoy un poco melancólica ya sabes, durante mucho tiempo me visualicé casada con Finn, pero ahora Jesse será mi marido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así estaba escrito tu destino Rachel.  
><strong>R.<strong> Tienes razón Jesse es el hombre de mi vida.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si que lo es, ah y por favor embarázate pronto, quiero varios hobbits fastidiosos haciéndole la vida imposible a Chelsea, esa niña necesita una lección.  
><strong>R. <strong>Oyeeee y por qué quieres que mis hijos le hagan la vida imposible a tu hija?  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque tu me la hiciste a mi durante un tiempo y gracias a eso maduré mucho, me convertí en mejor persona y conseguí a mi mejor amiga. (sonriendo)  
><strong>R. <strong>Tu también eres mi mejor amiga Santana y mi dama de honor… sabes? me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado y por su puesto muy feliz de que tu y Quinn por fiiiiin estén bien y tengan a esos 3 angelitos en su vida.  
><strong>S. <strong>Dirás dos angelitos y una diablita… en serio Chelsea es tremenda.  
><strong>R. <strong>Lo se, hasta Brittany le huye y mira que ella es muy paciente.  
><strong>S. <strong>No quiero ni imaginarme cuando sea una adolescente (mueca)  
><strong>R. <strong>Ayyy dios pobrecitas de ustedes dos.

La boda de Rachel se llevó a cabo, Jesse se convirtió al judaísmo, todo estaba impecable, muy elegante, ahora fue Santana en compañía de Kurt quien les cantó a los novios su vals.

Las Quinntana se divirtieron como nunca, habían dejado a los bebés con Judy y las niñeras.

Cuando regresaron al departamento….

**S. **Amo a Rachel pero la verdad? Nuestra boda estuvo mil veces mejor, nadie la ha superado.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Me encanta tu humildad. (sarcasmo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es la verdad.  
><strong>Ju. <strong>Hey chicas que bueno que ya volvieron.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hola mamá, como les fue con los niños?  
><strong>Ju. <strong>Pues ya sabes que Connor es un amor y Ezra aun es muy pequeñito…pero Chelsea. (soltando el aire)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ooops, se portó muy mal? (avergonzada)  
><strong>Ju. <strong>Un poquito, pero por fin se calmó un poco cuando le puse tus discos, se puso a bailar hasta que se cansó y se durmió.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Mi música la calma? Ayy creo que haré mas canciones y con mensajes ocultos para entretenerla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Es broma bebé.  
><strong>Ju. <strong>Bueno hijas, es mejor ya irnos a descansar, fue un día muy pesado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y sobre todo para ti mamá.  
><strong>Ju.<strong> Algo así, pero sabes que adoro a mis nietos y bien valen la pena las canas verdes que me acaba de sacar Chelsea.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajaja pobre de ti suegra.

En su recámara….

**Q. **Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm te amo mas. (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy orgullosa de mi. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah si y eso? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Porque ya no soy mas una cobarde amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Además cumplí la promesa que me hice a mi misma antes de regresar de Londres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cual?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me prometí que dejaría de ser una cobarde y me volverías a amar.  
><strong>S. <strong>No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te hayas hecho esa promesa a ti misma, TE AMO, como no tienes idea Quinn, además tenemos a los hijos mas perfectos que la vida nos pudo poner en nuestro camino.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si mi amor, somos muy afortunadas por tener una familia perfecta… TE AMO.

Las chicas, comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, las manos de la latina vagaban por todo el cuerpo de su esposa, cuando las cosas estaba poniéndose muuuy calientes….

_Mamiiii, Mamiiii.!_

**S. **Ayy nooooo, yo quería hacerte el amor y Chelsea ya se despertó. (mueca)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bueno entonces vayamos rápido a dormirla otra vez y luego regresamos y hacemos el amor…  
><strong>S. <strong>Me encanta tu idea, vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana aun conservas esos juguetitos? (mordiéndose el labio)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhhh Wanky! (enorme sonrisa)

**FIN…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhhh pues éste fue el "final" les gustó?<strong>_

_**Nuevamente gracias a todos quienes han leído la historia y me han mandado sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz desde que los comencé a recibir desde el momento que publiqué el fic, es increíble lo rápido que pasó el tiempo.**_

_**Y como agradecimiento me gustaría escribir el epílogo con todas sus sugerencias, es decir de cómo les gustaría que fuera la vida futura de las Quinntana y su familia, de qué edad quieren ver a sus hijos, no se, lo que a ustedes se les ocurra, entre mas pronto me envíen sus sugerencias, el epílogo se publicará mas rápido.**_

_**Recuerden que tengo una historia mas, léanla please.**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_

_**Bueno mi último agradecimiento es para ti R, porque tu fuiste quien me adentró en este mundo maravilloso de los fanfics por tu obsesión con Quinntana que ahora es la mía también jajajaja, gracias por alentarme a escribir esta historia y darme opciones para los nombres de mis personajes con los de los personajes de tus series favoritas (Buffy y The Walking Dead) sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, I LOVE YOU.**_

_**GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

_**Atte. Vale.**_


	48. Epílogo

_**Por fin traigo el epílogo que les prometí, esperé y esperé sugerencias pero nunca llegaron… buhh jajajjajaj bueno solo una de raquesofi y la tomé muy en cuenta.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

_5 años después…_

Santana había estado fuera de casa por 3 semanas filmando junto a Rachel la nueva película de Artie, una comedia romántica, las dos eran las protagonistas de la historia, resulta que la morena se había adentrado al mundo de Hollywood cuando su amigo la invitó a protagonizar su primer largometraje, la película había recibido muy buenas críticas por lo que después de eso, la latina había recibido varias propuestas para realizar filmes, ella había rechazado la mayoría de éstas ya que su objetivo principal eran su familia y la música.

Departamento Quinntana NY.

**Q. **Si ahí justo ahí… mmmm dios, ahhhhhgggg  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie no tienes idea de mucho lo que te extrañé. (besando su cuello)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Síguemelo demostrando mi amor mmmmm mas por favor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Así? Quieres otro dedo?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si por favor uno mas.

Era temprano por la mañana y las chicas sostenían relaciones sexuales desde ya hacía un buen rato sobre la mesa del comedor, la latina penetraba a su esposa con sus dedos mientras chupaba los pezones erectos de la rubia.

**S. **Estas tan apretada bebé, me encanta sentirte así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Casi un mes sin ti mi amor, me estaba volviendo loca de la desesperación mmmmm ahhhh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ahora te volverás loca de placer mi vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo mas Quinn.

Cuando la rubia logró su primer orgasmo de la mañana, se dirigieron a la sala para acostarse sobre el sofá mas grande.

**S. **Ven Quinnie que aún no termino contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmmm que rico, extrañaba tus besos y tus caricias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también, el sexo telefónico es bueno para calmar las ansias, pero el estar contigo definitivamente es todo un privilegio.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo mismo digo mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Monta mi rostro bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me has dejado hacerte nada hoy.  
><strong>S. <strong>En un rato mas, ahora se trata de ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok amor.

La rubia obedeció las instrucciones de su esposa y lentamente fue posicionando su vagina sobre la cara de la latina.

**S. **Mmmmm tu sabor, amo tu sabor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohhhh Dios!

La lengua de la morena viajaba a través de los pliegues húmedos de su mujer, con sus labios empezó a succionar delicadamente el clítoris erecto de la rubia, enviando pequeñas descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

La chica de ojos verdes se balanceaba para tener un poco mas de fricción en su centro, entonces la latina penetró con su lengua ese orificio apretado del cual brotaba un delicioso néctar para su deleite.

**Q.** Santana ahhhhggg me estas volviendo loca, diooooos.

Mientras la latina seguía penetrando con la lengua a su esposa, daba pequeñas nalgadas al perfecto trasero de su mujer.

**Q.** Diablos! Me vengo Santana mmmmm me vengoooooo.

Entonces la rubia cayó fulminada por el orgasmo que la morena le provocó, luego se acurrucó a su lado.

**Q**. Tu… mmmm tu sigues provocándome los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, eres…. Fenomenal.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo demasiado, eso es todo, bueno sumando el hecho de que no te había visto en 3 semanas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tienes razón…. Mmm estoy tan agotada pero muy feliz, creo que dormiré unos minutos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Estas loca? No lo harás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque esto apenas comienza, además no le di el día entero a las niñeras para desaprovecharlo y los chicos están en la escuela, tenemos que aprovechar toda la mañana antes de que vuelvan.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero…  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero nada, ahora vuelvo.

La latina fue rumbo a su recámara mientras la rubia se deleitaba al verla caminar completamente desnuda.

Santana regresó algunos minutos después con un arnés amarrado a su cintura.

**Q. **Santana no pretenderás…  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pretendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero…  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ya se que no te agrada mucho el ser penetrada por estas cosas, pero creo que me merezco este pequeño obsequio debido a mi ausencia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues…  
><strong>S. <strong>Vamos Quinnie, tu siempre eres quien me lo hace a mi, ahora déjame hacértelo yo si?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok mi amor.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la latina, entonces se inclinó hacia su esposa, plantándole un caliente beso con lengua incluida.

**S.** Te amo tanto Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> López-Fabray.  
><strong>S. <strong>Jajjaja okay López-Fabray.

La morena se colocó entre las piernas de Quinn, tomó el eje del dildo y llevó la punta hacía los pliegues de su esposa quien aún estaba bastante mojada, esta acción desencadenó un pequeño gemido en la rubia.

**S.** Estás lista bebé?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero con cuidado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si nena.

Entonces la latina empezó a penetrar lentamente a su esposa, quien fruncía un poco el ceño al sentir la longitud del dildo entrar en su interior expandiendo sus paredes.

**S.** Estas bien nena?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok… empezaré a moverme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te amo mas.

Y comenzaron las embestidas de la morena, la rubia llevó sus piernas a la cintura de su esposa para abrazarla con ellas, Santana chupaba el cuello de su esposa mientras la penetraba cada vez mas rápido.

**Q**. Dios mio, dios mio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te duele?**  
>Q.<strong> Noooo, se siente muy bien, mas amor por favor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me encantas Quinnie, eres la mujer mas hermosa del planeta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Somos mmm las ahhhgg muje ahhh res mas hermosas ohhh del planeta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por dios que rico se siente esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quiero darte mas, sube tus piernas a mis hombros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Cuando la rubia hizo eso, la latina pudo penetrarla mas profundo, casi logrando que su esposa viera estrellas de placer.

**Q. **Santana esto es…. Ay ayyyy ah ah ah mmmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tus gemidos me vuelven loca.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana mi amor te amoooooooooo ahhhhhggg.

Era el tercer orgasmo experimentado por la rubia en lo que iba de la mañana, estaba mas que agotada.

Santana lentamente se retiró de dentro de ella, se colocó a su lado y la abrazó.

**S. **No puedo creer que a pesar de estar casadas por 10 años tu y yo sigamos estando locas la una por la otra.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo se, aun parecemos unas adolescentes calientes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cierto jajajaja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te amo Santana, tu me has dado lo que siempre busqué.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho sexo caliente?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajajjaa tonta, no solo eso, una familia perfecta, unos hermosos hijos y la esposa más hermosa del mundo entero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Awww mi Quinnie me ama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como no tienes idea.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti mi cielo, extrañaba tanto tus besos, odiaba tener que besar casi diario en la filmación a Channing Tatum (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y es justo en este momento cuando doy gracias al cielo de que seas lesbiana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay amor como que por qué? Él es guapísimo no lo niegues.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo será pero independientemente de ser lesbiana, soy una mujer casada, jamás te pondría los cuernos con nadie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo se mi amor, por eso te amo mas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vamos a la cama.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quieres mas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Obviamente pero, ahora es mi turno no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por supuesto mi vida.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, la latina se tiró a la cama, acto seguido la chica de ojos verdes se subió encima de ella para llenarla de besos por todo el cuerpo.

**Q.** Espera un segundo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito algo.

La rubia hurgó entre un cajón y sacó unas esposas con peluche rosa a su alrededor.

**S.** Wooow Quinnie, eres una traviesa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Las compré para un momento especial como éste.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes las llaves cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto mi amor, las pondré sobre el buró no te preocupes, ahora dame tus manos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto es tannn caliente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo será mas mi vida.

La rubia finalmente terminó de sujetar a la cama con las esposas a su mujer, entonces recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de piel de la latina, iba a ser una mañana muy larga para las Quinntana.

Unas horas después de mucho sexo, las chicas yacían profundamente dormidas cuando el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

**S.** Apaga eso bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Diablos, es de la escuela de los niños.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ahora que querrán? Otro donativo para "las artes"?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Deja contesto. Hola? Si soy su madre… cómo? Ok, vamos para allá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué pasa?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Era la directora del colegio, Chelsea está en problemas, al parecer golpeó a un compañero de clases.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay no puede ser.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Levántate mi amor, vamos a ducharnos para ir al colegio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya que.

Cuando las esposas llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora, mientras la esperaban empezaron a charlar.

**S. **Imagínate todo lo que te podría hacer encima de ese escritorio mi amor.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santanaaaa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estamos esperando a la directora para ver qué pasa con nuestra hija y tu solo piensas en sexo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues si, qué tiene de malo (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres increíble, no tuviste suficiente con toda nuestra actividad matutina?  
><strong>S.<strong> La verdad? No, nunca me canso de ti, no se por qué. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres tan…. Tan…. Tan adorable mi amor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay ya me estabas asustando.

Segundos después la directora del colegio entró a la oficina.

**DA.** Buenos tardes señoras López-Fabray, soy la directora Arden.  
><strong>S y Q.<strong> Buenas tardes.  
><strong>DA. <strong>El motivo de mi llamada era para notificarles que una vez mas su hija Chelsea, ha cometido una falta muy grave dentro de la institución, ustedes saben que le hemos dado muchas oportunidades a la niña pero lo que hizo hoy es inadmisible, así que decidí expulsarla definitivamente del colegio.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero qué fue lo que hizo?  
><strong>DA<strong>. Peleó con uno de sus compañeros de clase y le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quéeeee?  
><strong>DA.<strong> Como ustedes saben nuestra política es tolerancia cero al bullying, ya le habíamos dado muchas oportunidades a su hija pero ahora es imposible.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo entendemos directora Arden, pero debe de haber una explicación del por qué mi hija le hizo eso a su compañero.  
><strong>DA.<strong> Y la hay pero aun así no debió de golpearlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasó?  
><strong>DA<strong>. El niño le dijo que su mamá Santana cantaba horrible y que era la nueva novia del actor con quien estaba filmando la película.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso dijo ese mocoso? Ahora comprendo a mi hija.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo se atreve a decir eso de mi? Además eso también es bullying contra mi hija.  
><strong>DA.<strong> Lo sabemos, por eso el niño fue suspendido por dos semanas, pero la falta de Chelsea fue mas grave, lo siento señoras ella está definitivamente expulsada.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pero faltan 3 meses para que termine el año escolar, no podría darle otra oportunidad?  
><strong>DA. <strong>Lo siento señoras.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta bien, por favor prepare los documentos de nuestros otros dos hijos.  
><strong>DA.<strong> Perdón?  
><strong>S.<strong> No pensará que vamos a dejarlos en esta escuela, siento mucho que no solo vaya a perder una cuantiosa colegiatura si no otras dos, ah y por su puesto no cuente mas con nuestros donativos "al arte", vámonos Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Mandaré a uno de mis empleados a recoger los papeles de los niños, buenas tardes directora.

Las Quinntana fueron a recoger a sus hijos y luego se dirigieron al departamento.

**C. **Por qué tengo que dejar a mis amigos si todo fue culpa de Chelsea?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te lo dije Connor, no voy a permitir que ustedes dos sigan en esa escuela de quinta, el próximo año entrarán a una mejor.  
><strong>C<strong>. Tu dijiste que esa era la mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero ya no lo es, ahora será otra Okay?  
><strong>C.<strong> No se vale, siempre que Chelsea se mete en problemas, Ezra y yo recibimos el castigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso no es cierto.

El niño muy enojado se fue a su recámara.

**S. **Connor, ven acá, Connor!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Él tiene algo de razón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues lo siento mucho, pero a esa escuela no vuelven.  
><strong>E.<strong> Chelsea es mala y tu también (mirando feo a Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué demonios?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ezra no le hables así a tu mamá.

El otro niño no hizo caso y también se fue a su habitación.

**S. **Dios mío, me voy 3 semanas y esta casa es un caos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A mi no me mires.  
><strong>S.<strong> Chelsea ven para acá.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Que?  
><strong>S.<strong> Como que qué? Por qué golpeaste a ese niño?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Porque te insultó, yo solo te defendí. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hija, te he dicho mil veces que no debes de golpear a tus compañeros, cuando pase algo así díselo a tu maestra o a nosotras.  
><strong>Ch. <strong>Esta bien, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien, ve a tu recámara.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Eso es todo? No la vas a castigar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya dijo que lo siente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, por eso la niña es así, porque nunca la castigas, yo trato de que ella se comporte mejor al castigarla, pero en cuanto tu estás en casa, ella vuelve a hacer de las suyas porque sabe que tu no le dirás nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, tiene 8 años, es nuestra única hija.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero si sigue así se convertirá en una delincuente, ahora que aún es pequeña debemos de ponerle límites.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay Quinn, esta bien, piensa en el castigo que le daremos, iré a llamar a Kurt para que mande a uno de los chicos por los papeles de los niños.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y en cuál escuela los vamos a meter? A estas alturas del año escolar en ningún lado los van a aceptar!  
><strong>S. <strong>Les pondremos profesores en casa, relájate Quinnie.

La familia comió en casa en santa paz…. Luego los niños se fueron a jugar, mientras las esposas veían una película.

**S. **Hogar dulce hogar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si claro… espera 10 minutos.

Exactamente 10 minutos después.

**E. **Mamáaa mamáaaaa.

El pequeño Ezra llorando y gritando corrió hacia sus madres con una herida en la cabeza que sangraba mucho.

**Q. **Ay dios mío, hijo qué pasó?  
><strong>E<strong>. Fue Chelsea ella me pegó. (llorando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquilo mi amor, ven vamos a lavarte la herida.

Las chicas fueron al baño limpiarle la herida, para su suerte, tenían como vecino a un cirujano muy famoso, a quien llamaron e inmediatamente fue a revisar al pequeño, quien no necesitó puntos de suturar, solo le puso un vendolete en la herida y listo.

Luego de que el vecino se despidiera.

**S.** Chelsea ven para acá.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Dime mami.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por qué golpeaste a tu hermanito?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Estábamos jugando a policías y ladrones, yo era policía y el un ladrón, estaba huyendo y yo lo capturé y lo tuve que golpear porque no se dejaba esposar.  
><strong>E.<strong> Me pegó con los chacos que le regaló tío Sam a Connor (sollozando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santo cielo Chelsea, esas cosas son muy peligrosas.  
><strong>Ch. <strong>Lo que pasa es que Ezra es un marica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Chelsea! No vuelvas a llamar de esa manera a tu hermano, acaso has escuchado a tu madre o a mi expresarnos de esa manera de alguien?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. No, lo siento mami.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dónde está Connor?  
><strong>E.<strong> En nuestra habitación, ella lo amarró a una silla.

Las Quinntana corrieron a la habitación de los niños y encontraron a su hijo mayor esposado a una silla precisamente con las esposas de las chicas y con un calcetín en su boca.

**Q**. Dios mío, hijo, mi amor estas bien? (quitándole el calcetín de la boca)  
><strong>C.<strong> Hasta que se acordaron de mi. (enojado)  
><strong>S. <strong>Chelsea, de dónde sacaste eso? (apuntando a las esposas)  
><strong>Ch<strong>. De su habitación, estaba bajo su cama. (alzando los hombros)

Las chicas se pusieron como tomate por la vergüenza que les dio al ver cómo su juguete sexual había sido utilizado por su hija.

**S. **Chelsea, por qué hiciste eso con Connor?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Él también era un ladrón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto es el colmo Chelsea, hace unas horas te dijimos que no estaba bien el golpear a la gente y mira lo que haces con tus hermanos.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Ellos quieren jugar conmigo yo no los obligo.  
><strong>C. <strong>Yo no te pego porque mi tío Sam me ha dicho muchas veces que a las mujeres no se les pega, pero ya me estas hartando.  
><strong>Ch. <strong>Intenta golpearme y verás que yo te gano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Basta! Chelsea por dios, te damos todo, nada te falta, los queremos a los tres por igual y tu sigues comportándote de esta manera, imagínate el daño que le pudiste hacer a Ezra si le pegas mas fuerte con esos chacos? O si Connor se ahoga con ese calcetín en la boca, por qué eres así? Quieres ser una criminal que pase sus días en prisión?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Yo solo jugaba con ellos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y con el niño al que le rompiste la nariz en la mañana también jugabas?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Mmm no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ve a tu habitación estás castigada, no quiero que salgas para nada.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y de nuevo ese es tu gran castigo?… Santana ahí tiene sus juguetes, la televisión, la computadora, todo!.  
><strong>S. <strong>Le llamaré a Puck.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y a Puck para qué?

La latina tomó su teléfono y marcó a su amigo… minutos después se reunió con Quinn en su habitación.

**S.** Listo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya no pediré los papeles de los niños, ellos seguirán en el colegio.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y Chelsea?  
><strong>S.<strong> Llamé a Puck para pedirle cierta información, la inscribiré en una escuela militar para niñas, ahí terminará el año escolar.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quéeeee? Estás loca Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, esa niña es un problema Quinn, está mas que claro que no podemos con ella, ya la metimos a clases de todo y siempre la corren, hasta Brittany la expulsó de su academia de baile, recuerdas que hace un mes casi asfixia a la pequeña Barbra con su bufanda? Rachel casi se muere del susto, algo está mal en ella Quinn, tengo miedo, no quiero que antes de los 15 años sea acusada por matar a alguien.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y piensas que al alejarla de nosotros ella cambiará? Santana nos va a odiar.  
><strong>S.<strong> O nos extrañará tanto que ya no le quedarán ganas de portarse mal.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Santana, no voy a permitir que alejes mi hija de su familia, tiene 8 años!  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces dame una mejor solución… te la pasas diciéndome que nunca la castigo y cuando por fin decido qué castigo ponerle no estás de acuerdo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es mi bebé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y necesita ayuda.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dios mío.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo serán unos meses mi amor, tengo mucha fe de que ella cambiará, por favor apóyame en esta decisión.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Esta bien amor, espero que no nos equivoquemos.

Una semana después, Puck viajó a NY para pasar por Chelsea.

**Ch.** No mamita no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir! (abrazando con fuerza a Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo serán unos meses hija.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Te juro que me voy a portar bien, ya no voy a golpear a mis hermanos ni a mis primos ni a nadie, pero no dejes que me lleven, noooooo. (llorando muy fuerte)  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento mi amor.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Mami, mami, no me quiero ir, yo quiero estar con ustedes y mis hermanos, dile a mamá que no me lleven de aquí, mamiiiii por favor (llorando)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bebita pronto regresarás, te lo prometo.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Ustedes no me aman, solo aman a Ezra y a Connor, las odio.  
><strong>S. <strong>Chelsea.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Vámonos tío Puck ya no quiero verlas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Hija…

Las Quinntana se abrazaron y lloraron, pero estaban convencidas de que era lo mejor para su hija.

**E.** Ya no estén tristes.  
><strong>C.<strong> Nosotros si las amamos y no las odiamos como Chelsea.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vengan aquí mis pequeños súper héroes. (abrazándolos)

La niña tenía derecho a una llamada por semana, la primera vez se rehusó a llamar a sus madres, pero la siguiente no lo hizo.

**Ch. **Hola (sollozando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola mi amor, cómo estás?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Mamita, aquí todo es feo, los profesores son malos, me gritan mucho, la comida sabe horrible y mis compañeras mas grandes me dicen cosas muy malas, por favor ven por mi, te juro que ya me portaré bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo mi amor.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Quiero hablar con mami.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola princesa.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mami, perdóname por no obedecerte, ya no lo volveré a hacer, puedes venir por mi?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ahora no puedo hija, en unas semanas tal vez…  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Adiós.

La niña colgó el teléfono logrando sacar las lágrimas de la rubia.

**Q. **Fue una decisión muy mala Santana ella nos odia.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo hace, solo está enojada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero a mi bebé en casa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo también.

Los meses pasaron, Santana terminó de filmar la película junto con Rachel y estaba por comenzar la preproducción de un nuevo disco, Quinn continuaba con su carrera como fotógrafa, el modelaje era algo que ya no hacía con tanta frecuencia.

Finalmente el fin de cursos llegó y Puck regresaría con Chelsea a NY.

**Q. **Estoy tan nerviosa, crees que le guste la comida?  
><strong>S. <strong>Es su favorita, claro que si.  
><strong>C.<strong> Mamá segura que Chelsea no aprendió como golpear mas fuerte?  
><strong>S.<strong> No amor.  
><strong>C.<strong> Eso espero.  
><strong>E.<strong> Y si nos odia mas que antes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella no los odia Ezra.

Minutos después el timbre sonó.

**S.** Son ellos.

Cuando Quinn fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con su hija un poco mas alta, con sus hermosos ojos azules , su cabello negro y con dos dientes menos.

**Q. **Mi amor.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mami (corriendo a sus brazos)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Estás enorme mi cielo.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Te extrañé mucho mami.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y yo a ti mi vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Chelsea.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Hola.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me das un abrazo?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Ya no estás enojada conmigo?  
><strong>S. <strong>No mi amor.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mamiiiita te amo mucho (llorando)  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti mi pequeña. (llorando también)  
><strong>C. <strong>Hola Chelsea.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Hermanito, te extrañé también.  
><strong>C.<strong> Y yo a ti.  
><strong>E. <strong>Yo también te extrañé ya no me vas a golpear?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. No ya no.  
><strong>E. <strong>Te quiero.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Yo también.

Puck no se quedó a la reunión familiar, prefirió dejarlos que se pusieran al día, las Quinntana pudieron ver claramente un cambio en su hija, ahora no era tan impulsiva ni tan egocéntrica, acataba mejor las órdenes y era mas respetuosa.

Cuando la noche llegó.

**Ch. **Mamita?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> El próximo año regresaré al colegio militar? (nerviosa)  
><strong>S.<strong> No mi amor, te inscribiremos en uno normal.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Que bueno, entonces ya no me voy a separar de ustedes?  
><strong>S. <strong>No preciosa.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mamita?  
><strong>S. <strong>Dime hija.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mmmm en le colegio militar había competencias en natación, gané una vez el primer lugar.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Si, mira mi medalla.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh es hermosa.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Puedo… puedo entrar a una escuela de natación para poder competir en juegos olímpicos cuando sea grande?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si mi amor, mañana mismo investigaré qué escuelas hay aquí.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Mamita?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Puedo dormir contigo y mami esta noche?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que si mi amor.

En la habitación Quinntana.

**S.** Mira quien viene a pasar la noche con nosotras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi bebita!  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Solo será esta noche lo prometo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Esta bien.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mamita?  
><strong>S. <strong>Dime.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mmm puedo regresar a mis clases de baile con tía Brittany?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues…**  
>Ch<strong>. Quiero ser bailarina como ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>No que quieres ser nadadora?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Las dos cosas…. Y quiero ser cantante como tu.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajajaja y que más?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Y fotógrafa como tu.  
><strong>S.<strong> Todo eso quieres ser?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Si… aunque prefiero ser actriz, quiero salir en muchas películas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, piensa muy bien que quieres ser, además eres muy chiquita aún, tienes una larga vida.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Ok, pero lo que si quiero ya, es tomar las clases de natación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, mi amor, pero ya duérmete.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Las amo mucho, son las mejores mamás del universo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Nosotras también te amamos Chelsea.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mamita.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué pasa?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Muchas niñas del colegio me dijeron que el hada de los dientes no existe, pero ustedes me dicen que si… entonces por si acaso guardé los dos dientes que se me cayeron.. Crees que si los pongo bajo la almohada me visite el hada?  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo creo que si, verdad Q?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por supuesto bebita.

Chelsea colocó los dientes bajo la almohada, al día siguiente se encontró con un billete de 20 dólares lo que la puso muy feliz.

A pesar de que el carácter de la niña aún era muy fuerte, había aprendido a cómo manejarlo a su favor, las clases de natación le habían ayudado mucho para descargar toda la energía que poseía, la relación con sus hermanos era otra, ahora los protegía mucho mas y sin necesidad de la violencia.

Cierto día.

**Q. **Adivinen que niños?  
><strong>Ch, E y C<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Su tía Rachel será nuevamente mamá.  
><strong>C.<strong> Barbra tendrá un hermanito.  
><strong>S. <strong>Otro mini Hobbit, que felicidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana!.  
><strong>E. <strong>Y nosotros no vamos a tener otro hermanito?  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo ni lo mande dios, con ustedes es suficiente.  
><strong>E.<strong> Pero yo no quiero ser siempre el hermano menor.**  
>Q<strong>. No te gusta ser nuestro bebito? (haciéndole cosquillas)  
><strong>E<strong>. Basta mami.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> A mi si me gustaría tener una hermanita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento mi amor, creo que te quedarás con las ganas.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Mmmm bueno, entonces mi prima Barbra será como mi hermanita.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si mi amor.

Ese día por la noche.

**S. **Nena… y si les regalamos el hermanito a Ezra y Chelsea?  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo creo amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… nuestro trabajo es pesado y apenas podemos con ellos 3, creo que un bebé en este momento no sería buena decisión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón, además pronto se estrenará la película y mi álbum esta por lanzarse y tu empezarás campaña con Chanel… no definitivamente no mas bebés.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero podemos fingir que vamos a procrear uno en este momento no?'  
><strong>S. <strong>Acaso?'  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quiero que me folles muy fuerte Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmmm tus deseos son órdenes bebé.

**8 Años después.**

**S. **En serio Kurt? Te dije de qué color lo quería… por eso le dije a Sam que te acompañara… ayyy son unos…. Ok Ok te veo mas tarde.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pasa algo amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ese par de tontos, hace meses mandé a Sam y Kurt a la agencia de autos para que encargaran el coche que le voy a regalar a Connor por sus 16 años y resulta que llegó en otro color, lo puedes creer?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio le vas a regalar el auto a Connor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo habíamos hablado Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi amor, cumplirá 16 años.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y? Te recuerdo que mis padres me regalaron uno a esa edad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues si pero…  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento nena, ya está decidido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y a Chelsea qué le vas a regalar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te parece poco regalarle un dueto conmigo en mi próximo disco?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que tacaña.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajjajaa es broma Quinnie, el auto de ella llegó desde hace una semana a la agencia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Un auto también?  
><strong>S. <strong>Son mis gemelos, los regalos deben de ser iguales.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay dios mío.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya está todo listo para la fiesta?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ya, no falta nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nuestros niños van a cumplir 16 años.(suspirando)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y nosotros 18 de casadas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te arrepientes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nunca.  
><strong>E.<strong> Mamá, encontré esto en la basura.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pastillas anticonceptivas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Corrección, una caja vacía de pastillas anticonceptivas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana desde cuando tomas esto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdón? Quinnie no tomo esas cosas desde la preparatoria, lo sabes… acaso tu?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Yo nunca las tomé.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ezra?  
><strong>E.<strong> A mi no me miren yo las encontré, además soy hombre, tengo 13 años y aun soy virgen.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y espero que sigas así por muchos años.  
><strong>E.<strong> Nooooo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces son de….  
><strong>S.<strong> Chelsea!.

Las Quinntana fueron directo a la habitación de su hija.

**Q**. Termina la llamada que estás haciendo, necesitamos hablar contigo.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Ok… luego te llamo Kim, mis mamás quieren hablar conmigo. Que pasa mami?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Desde cuando estás tomando anticonceptivos? (lanzado la caja a la cama)  
><strong>Ch. <strong>Ehh? Esas cosas no son mías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Chelsea López-Fabray, es la última vez que te lo preguntamos, desde cuándo estás tomando esas pastillas?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Ya les dije que no son mías!  
><strong>Q. <strong>Chelsea!  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Por qué no me creen eh?  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque obviamente no son ni de tu madre ni mías.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Pues tampoco mías, no tengo novio!  
><strong>S. <strong>Y Brendan?  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Ay mamá rompí con él hace como 3 meses.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Entonces?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Mami… no tengo relaciones sexuales con nadie, aun soy virgen, si gustan podemos ir con un ginecólogo para que se los compruebe… contentas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hija… cielos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Oh por dios, Chelsea, lo sentimos mucho nosotros creímos que…  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Si no se preocupen, se que siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia.  
><strong>S.<strong> No digas eso mi amor.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. Deberían de preguntarle a Connor.  
><strong>Q. <strong>A Connor?  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Si, la semana pasada cuando ustedes fueron a cenar con los tíos Rachel y Jesse, Emily su novia salió de su recámara muy tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias hija y perdónanos por creer que estas cosas eran tuyas.  
><strong>Ch<strong>. No se preocupen… pero aceptaría mas sus disculpas si me dejaran actuar en la próxima película del tio Artie.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya lo veremos.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Vamos mami, mi maestro de actuación dice que estoy lista.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Dije ya lo veremos.  
><strong>Ch.<strong> Ash.

Las esposas se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo mayor.

**S**. Connor?  
><strong>C.<strong> Hola mamá, pasa algo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Encontramos esto.  
><strong>C.<strong> Oh… y?  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo que y? Desde cuando estás teniendo sexo en mi casa con tu novia?  
><strong>C. <strong>Mamá yo… no… eee.. Yoo..  
><strong>S. <strong>Connor!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Realmente estás teniendo sexo con tu novia? Y en nuestra casa?  
><strong>C.<strong> Lo siento, es que…  
><strong>S.<strong> Desde cuándo está pasando esto?  
><strong>C.<strong> Hace unas semanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No estás usando protección?  
><strong>C. <strong>Pues ella está tomando anticonceptivos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Con cuántas chicas te has acostado?  
><strong>C. <strong>Solo con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y ella?  
><strong>C. <strong>Solo conmigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hijo, debes usar condón, esta bien que tu novia se cuide, pero el preservativo es muy indispensable y lo sabes, ya lo hemos hablado.  
><strong>C.<strong> Si lo se.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Connor, eres muy joven para que estés teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero como se que ya es inevitable, te voy a pedir que utilices condón y que respetes a tus hermanos al no tenerlas cuando ellos o nosotras estemos en casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como se que eres un mocoso muy calenturiento y que no harás caso de lo que te dice tu mamá a partir de mañana comenzarás a trabajar como asistente de tu tío Kurt para que puedas pagar un buen hotel y ahí lleves a tu novia porque mi casa se respeta, entendido?  
><strong>C.<strong> Si mamá, lo siento, mami, perdón.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y no quiero ver a esa chiquilla en mucho tiempo por aquí.  
><strong>C. <strong>Si mamá.

Las esposas salieron de ahí para ir a su habitación.

**S.** Cuál es la risa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio Santana? Tu Santana López, la chica mas caliente de la preparatoria, le prohibió a su hijo tener relaciones sexuales con su novia en nuestra casa?  
><strong>S. <strong>Obviamente.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Así como tus padres te lo prohibieron a ti?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso era diferente.**  
>Q.<strong> Ah si? Por qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque ellos jamás se dieron cuenta, es una mala suerte para Connor que yo si lo haya hecho, aquí las únicas que tienen derecho a tener relaciones sexuales en mi casa somos tu y yo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jajjaja te amo tanto Santana, te ves tan tierna en tu plan de mamá de 3 adolescentes.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ni me lo recuerdes nena… mi hijo, mi pequeñito, mi bebé ya probó coño (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana que vulgaridad!

En la fiesta de dulces 16.

**S. **Ahí está esa mocosa lujuriosa, pero ahorita me va a escuchar.  
><strong>R.<strong> Ay Santana, déjala en paz, no pongas en vergüenza a tu hijo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te veré cuando el pequeño Jesse ande haciendo lo mismo o peor aún, tu queridita Barbra.  
><strong>R<strong>. Gracias al cielo, para eso aun faltan unos años, Jesse tiene 8 y mi Barbra 12.  
><strong>S.<strong> Igual ya alcanza el timbre.  
><strong>R.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey de que hablan?  
><strong>R. <strong>De Connor y su novia.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmmm lo imaginé, que rápido pasó el tiempo, mi hijo de 16 años ya tiene relaciones sexuales.  
><strong>R.<strong> En cualquier momento serán abuelas jajajajajja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cállate Hobbit que aun soy muy joven y extremadamente sexy para ser abuela.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también.  
><strong>R. <strong>Es broma chicas, no se lo tomen tan apecho, bueno las dejo les voy a cantar Happy Birthday a los gemelos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pobrecitos de mis niños, tener que aguantarte.  
><strong>R. <strong>Muy graciosa.

Mientras Rachel se dirigía al escenario.

**S. **Vaya, que rápido se pasaron 22 años desde que me enamoré de ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y por poco te pierdo para siempre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero aquí estamos 18 años después felizmente casadas y con 3 maravillosos hijos y a nada de ser abuelas.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajja lo se lo se… TE AMO QUINNIE.  
><strong>Q.<strong> TE AMO MAS SANTANA.  
><strong>S. <strong>Definitivamente tenemos la familia perfecta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La tenemos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Amor… mira quien se dirige al baño.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tina?  
><strong>S. <strong>Siii… que te parece si vamos a traumarla una vez mas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que mala eres… pero, vamos.

5 minutos después.

**T. **Dios mío, dios mío, no otra vez.!

La chica asiática salió corriendo de los baños.

**S. **Jajjajajaja esto es genial.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pobrecita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me fascina que después de tantos años aún te provoque orgasmos así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes ese gran poder sobre mi, salimos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Antes de salir de la cabina, Rachel iba entrando al baño.

**S**. Espera, es Rachel, jajajaj, ven acá.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana no espera….mmmmm ay dios.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vente de nuevo para mi bebé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmmm justo ahí amor si ahí ahhh, ahhh.  
><strong>R. <strong>Santana? Quinn? Ay por dios… NOOOOOOOOOO.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si, doy por terminada oficialmente esta historia, mil gracias a todos quienes la agregaron como favorita o la siguieron y también a quienes hicieron todos esos maravillosos comentarios sobre ella.<strong>_

_**Les recuerdo que aun tengo una historia mas que se llama "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?" leánla por fa.**_

_**Me despido y mil gracias nuevamente... nos leemos.**_

_**VIVA QUINNTANA!**_


End file.
